Dimensions apart
by ClumsyPigeon
Summary: Seeking to settle their battle, Okome and Saishi will face many challenges along the way before attaining their goals. I own nothing Dbz related, all I own are the OC. A first time writer and reviews are welcome. Rated M in case. Includes movie characters. *UNDER HEAVY REVISION* I apologise.
1. Torn apart

_Author's notes: Hi guys and gals, I'm new to the whole fanfiction website. So a little about me, I'm just writing because I enjoy it and I'm writing this fanfiction just to elaborate on some stuff in the Dbz time line and I think there wasn't enough spotlight or developement for some of the characters in the Anime and movies. Hopefully I'll write up to the Cell games (maybe up until Post Buu) but it'll take some time to get there. I might have to rewrite a few chapters if I think they're... uh... could've been explained better? Oh, another thing; if you guys and gals don't like OC stories, I think it's best to turn away now since they'll be involved quite a bit. There's two of them whom are both Earthling females. Anywho, let's get down to the first chapter of Dimensions apart!_

 **Planet: ?**  
The bitter wind howled through the icy mountains, twisting it's ghostly body through the gaps of the massive fangs of the arctic. The rain, as if the heavens above were throwing pebbles down at the scarred landscape, pelting the two figures **.** Panting, they faced the harsh weather; more importantly each other.

Multiple holes damaged the landscape, leaving an army of spikes to stand up against the venomous winds. The soft, ivory snow, now stained crimson, had footprints leading for miles on end, skating past the frozen lakes and down through the chilly valleys, before reaching up towards the scene where the two figures evaded up until now.

Panting, panting, they caught their breaths, suffocating as they breathed in the sub zero atmosphere, then exhaling the thick fog which escaped through the dry cracks of their lips.

Both figures vanished into the blinding landscape. A fist, a kick, a block... then a stab. Crimson liquid spilled against the milky snow, splattering and staining their cold limbs.

Both figures, their reasons for battle being currently unknown, fought for almost an hour now. Their clothes were torn, revealing their dry skin nevertheless, they continued to fight. Pain from the heavens had bruised their skin and the winds blew straight through them as they gazed into each other's eyes. This was wrong. They were family to each other, sisters to each other... why does it seem as though they both had the means to harm each other?

One of the sisters, older than her, snarled at her younger sibling, revealing her fangs. Blood trickled down from her brow as her violet, reptilian eyes glared into the soul of her little sister. The wind had whipped it's fingers through her fiery, marroon hair, giving the impression that her soul burned in rage and her black cloak danced in the typhoon like winds, like shadows of the hands of the trees at the dead of night.

The younger sibling bit the fullest part of her rose lips, blood seeping out from her lips. Her navy, blue eyes gazed back into her sister's lost eyes, wishing that she had to be there, somewhere in that body that "Karu" proclaimed. Her navy, pony tailed hair brushed her shoulders as the wind chomped on her warmth. Her blue dress whipped in the typhoon breeze, like the waves at a stormy sea.

"Why?" The young sibling said, her voice trembling at the forsaken situation. Her hands clenched into a fist. She could feel her rage burn her face, like a heat of a raging flame, as she brought up her fists towards her older sibling. "Why won't you let me help you?" Her voice shot up, echoing in the emptiness of the vast mountains before losing its path. The icy landscape rumbled around her before pillars of thin spears of ice erupted beneath their feet.

Using her violet eyes, the marroon fighter leapt into the air, somersaulting towards her younger sibling. Following her fluid movement, the female brought out her leg, ramming them into the blue haired girl's arms.

Defending the heavy blow, the younger sibling gritted her teeth as she felt the impact rush through her arms, forming an X with her arms.

 _Please, Layla. Stop this!_

Knowing that Layla had only the option to jump away, the blue haired child lowered her arms, throwing a high kick towards her older sibling's stomach while Layla fell to her feet. Hopefully this kick was going to end this grueling battle; or that's what she thought.

 _Get away from me Amaya!_

What had seemed like a grey, scaly limb, slid out of hiding from Layla's cloak. Widening her navy eyes in shock, Amaya threw up her arms to feel the excruciating pain burning across her forearms.

What had felt like a train ramming into her arms, Amaya squeezed her eyes closed. The tail that had grown from Layla's lower spine, wrapped around her arms. As the demonic fighter landed against the crimson snow, Layla shifted the weight of her tail towards the icicle spears that Amaya had used previously, tossing the child towards her own technique.

Amaya winced. An eruption of glacial, diamond like dust to emerge up towards the gloomy skies above.

Layla stood in silence, snarling at her younger sibling, no- this child that proclaimed to be related to her by blood. Her hands rested against the stiff snow, crouching as her feet dug deep into the snow. The freezing feeling of pain ceased to exist for the demonic fighter as her scarred body burned with seething confusion. Her body rested on all fours, resembling that of a vicious, feral creature as her grey, diamond armoured tail lashed at the crimson snow behind her.

"I don't care who you are!" Layla said, hissing, snapping her head forwards in defiance as her pale skin clawed the snow. "I don't care what your purpose is! You can't save me from what I am now!"

"Yes, yes I can!" Amaya said, yelling back as her torn boots crunched the snow, emerging from the fog. Tears rolled down her face, stinging her bruised face as she shook her head in refusal, refusing to believe the reality that had happened to Layla, cluching her left shoulder. "Even if your body and memory are not what they were, you don't have to follow that dark path that they want you to follow! You don't have to follow the path of a demon!" Her body jerked forwards as she held her arms close to her chest.

Observing the silent tears that trickled down her younger sister's face, Layla brought one of her hands up towards her head, gripping her forehead. Then a hiss escaped from her gritted fangs. Her own morals, her conscience, why were they being continuously challanged by this child? How does this kid know her? Her hands gripped her face, her fingernails began to dig deeper into her eyes sockets. Why couldn't she kill this child? Layla had every advantage to utterly annihilate this nuisance but something always had stopped her from doing so.

Amaya, her face drenched with tears, watched Layla's pain. If Amaya could, she would talk to her. If Amaya could, she would comfort her sibling. If Amaya could, she would change that false reality that was indoctrinated into Layla's innocent subconscious as a child.

"No matter what, I'll save that rotting mind of yours!" Amaya said, jerking her head towards the creature that was meant to be her sister. Her screams of distress had echoed across the barren, landscape, reaching up and high to the heavens.

Layla didn't understand, she didn't want to understand what her supposed sister meant. Would she become another puppet to carry out their savage deeds?

"Why?" Layla said, trailing her slitted eyes over to hers, rising up to her bare feet. "It's too late. No one can prevent the damage I have done." Her eyes trembled. Her mind was slipping again, Layla could feel her venom reach deep into her soul. Her lips quivered as her hands were now soaked from the blood from below her eye sockets.

 _Please... someone... Help me!_ Layla thought as she fell to her knees with a crunch. Her gut had become heavy from the rising intensity of her furious confusion.

As Amaya watched her older sibling struggling against her own mind, she couldn't bare to watch her sister be in such a weakened state.

Clotted, crimson fluid splattered against the ivory snow. Bringing up her pale hands, Layla clasped her hands over her mouth. Feeling a further rush of pain stinging her gut, as if someone had landed a merciless punch, more blood escaped her lips as she bent her body over the snow, frantically using her hands against the crimson snow as her marroon hair fell against her face.

"You're my sister." Amaya said, loosening her brows. "I will help you no matter what, even if you lose your original body and memories, I know that your in there somewhere. That is my goal." Her hands grasped Layla's shoulders as Layla rubbed the blood from her lips. While Layla was busy fighting her thoughts, Amaya took that time to reach out to her, closing the gap between them and ending this fight.

Seeing a smile appear on her lips, Layla froze. Her body became paralysed. Didn't Amaya understand that she was gambling her life for someone who could not be the same person? One thing was certain; Amaya was a crazy kid.

Being dazed by the sudden events, Layla's violet eyes gazed at the ivory snow. Her mind faded in to darkness. The darkness, the darkness of her thoughts and the contrast to her sister's unconditional love, had left Layla to wonder about Amaya. Was she truly related to this child? Before her lips could depart to even speak a word, a white light shot down from the heavens above, piercing the snow and blinding both siblings.  
Seconds later, they both were falling, falling into an empty void. The tunnel, or what had seemed like a tunnel, could stretch on for eternity. All that could be seen in this void was a tiny light, like an underground cave. This light emanated from the bottom of the tunnel, using all its strength to reach both of the sisters with its transparent fingers.

Feeling the whooshing of air ramming into the faces of the two sisters, the air itself was not cold or hot but gives a sense of flight. However, both sisters were not aware of this as they had the impression of falling due to the direction of the wind.  
 _This can't be another dimensional warp!_ Layla thought as she gritted her teeth in as she raised both her arms up to her face to defend from the fierce winds. _Those bastards! If I find you, I'll murder you if I see your blue, pretty face again!_ Layla crossed her arms over her chest as she felt her long, fiery hair whipping against her blood stained face.

Whish...

Layla snapped her head towards the falling creature, scowling-

It was Amaya falling below her.

 _It's her!_ Layla thought as she uncrossed her arms, raising her brows, like as if lightning had hit every nerve in her numb body. She reached out her claw like fingers, stretching every muscle in hopes to grab her younger sister. However, a sudden change in the wind current had caused Layla to drift away from her unconscious sibling. _  
_"No, no! Don't do this to me!" Layla said, her fingers trembling as she tried again to get hold of her younger sister _._ Her slitted, violet eyes quivered as she tried once again. _  
_Amaya, waking up into the world of panic, saw Layla trying to get hold of her hands. Amaya's body jerked awake, causing her eyes to snap fully open. Her eyes shook, trying to bring her hands out towards Layla in the dark void. _  
_"Sister!" Amaya said, screaming, her body paralysed from shock. Her body had became numb as the shadows consumed her fingers and feet, before expanding up to her forearms and legs. _  
_"No! Amaya!" Layla said, shrieking, watching her younger sister vanishing into the darkness. Just as Amaya's navy eyes began to disappear, her body began to glow a pale blue before dispersing into a million pieces, like stars on a clear night.

Just as she began to understand the whole reasoning behind Amaya's actions, whom was a sibling that deeply cared about her, vanished right in front of her eyes. Layla squeezed her eyelids, reflecting and regretting to lose sight of the person who went through all the pain to bring her home. She let out a yell of angst, digging her nails into her flesh as the yell transformed into howl.  
"No, no! NO!" Layla said, as she gritting her fangs as she gave out a scream of angst towards the dim light, that seems as if it was becoming brighter ever since her little sister had disappeared from her eyes. She clenched her nails into her fist as she brought her hand towards her chest, accepting that her sibling was no more. Her violet eyes began to close, losing sight of the light that had lead her way to the answer. _  
Wherever I land, please let there be mercy for my younger sibling. Don't let her suffer, I deserve the suffering..._ Layla thought, opening her eyes again. Ancient tears flowed from her eyes. The light, the portal that had disrupted Layla's quest to understand who she was, had now transformed into a vast scene of navy blue. White blurs of fluff smudged the navy landscape, like cotton resting on rows of blue triangles. The ferocious wind howled at the teen's bloody face, causing her hair and her cloak to lash behind her. Seeing a silver rays of light shining over the white clouds, she was going to be in for a rough ride.

The cold had already consumed most of her energy, her body was shivering from the savage winds. She wasn't going to last any longer. Layla's tired eyes began to close. The last thing she could remember was being consumed by the icy waters.

 _Author notes: I know there wasn't any Dbz related content in the first chapter but things should get interesting was just to get the feel of both the OC characters. I just probably created two weird OCs but at least the humans should get some spotlight (right? I mean it's always about the Saiyans -_-). On another note, I kinda used italics (the font now in author notes) to show the thoughts of the characters rather than using quotation marks and then saying 'he/she thought'._

 _To all you guys and gals who already read this, I guess you all know that I've changed this chapter quiet a lot. That's because I thought I could deliver this chapter a bit better because I wasn't really satisfied with the OC'S introduction... I mean first impressions are important right? ^_^' So I'll just be keen to detail when I get the next chapter up. On a side note, I will write a new chapter once I've improved the previous ones. Hear me out, I'll need to minimise the amount of future problems that I might run into so I'll need to clear up some stuff about the OC's before I could develop some characters to deliver an interesting story and possible couples (maybe... romance isn't my strongest point) So I appreciate your patience. Oh, if anyone was wondering... Don't let me go by Raign inspired to write the first two chapters._

 _So see you all next time.  
-ClumsyPigeon signing out._


	2. Lost in a new world

**Planet Earth.**

The light from the golden sun stroked her pale skin; like hands of a mother comforting the navy haired child. Those hands were welcoming to the child as she slumbered on the silky, emerald grass; that had stretched for miles on end, like eternity itself. As she woke up to sun's warmth, the young child could hear the water trickling down what had seemed like a small, glistening stream. The scent of the emerald grass had also calmed her sense of panic while she had fallen through that void not so long ago. This feeling felt so familiar to her... like home. The grass, the stream, maybe even the blue skies overhead. It all felt so... homelike?

Hearing the swoosh from the tree's branches, Amaya opened her navy eyes to see the light twinkling through the gaps of the trees, like stars on a clear night sky.

 _Where... am I?_ Amaya thought, staring up at the tree that she laid against. Her rosy lips parted, breathing in the minty scent, watching the swaying of the branches. A cluster of tiny, brown birds flew over head, tweeting in harmony as they flew in a V formation over the hilly landscape.

She pressed her shaky hands against the grass, lifting her bruised body up against the sturdy, earthy bark of the tree. A violent shot of pain ran across her body. From the ends of her fingers, to the tips of her toes, a fire burned. Her tiny body thumped against the tree.

Amaya gasped as her eyes widened in pain. It had felt as if all her bones in her left arm and lower back had been crushed during that fight with her older sibling. The tail-crushing grip from Layla must have at least fractured Amaya's forearm while she dangled in the air. Also the blackened bruises that ran across her lower back must have also been from the previous burns that grazed her skin while she was tossed into the icy pillars like a drill. Even though she suffered some damage, the pain was just enough to bear. This was odd. A fight with her older sibling was sure to leave her body in agonising pain for days. Something must have been supporting her broken bones together however, if Amaya was injured, who would have found her?

It was unusual for a child to be lying against a tree in the middle of nowhere. It was also weird that there was a narrow, flowing stream, leading into the hilly lands that stood proudly against the blue, clear skies above; like as if a source of water was purposely there when she felt thirsty. Someone has clearly been helping her... but who?

 _What am I doing here?_ Amaya thought as she brought out her good arm. She pulled the neckline of her worn dress. Seeing a white material wrapped around her left arm, it had concluded her thoughts. _Who's helping me?_ Amaya continued to ponder as she loosened her grip on her dress while resting her head against the earthy bark of the tree. Observing her clothes from her current position, the child could see that her clothes had seemed that they were brand new. The blue cotton that was torn in multiple areas, vanished.

Hearing a soft crunching sound coming from her right, Amaya pale eyelids closed together. Right now, she had no option but to see what awaited her, she had to see what this person wanted from her and who she was dealing with. She wished that it was her older sister that was treading on the lime grass. Amaya didn't want to start all over again, she didn't want to fight her again, she didn't want her to be all alone again. The search for Layla seemed near enough impossible but, Amaya had managed to find Layla again by the help of a familiar friend. Amaya wasn't going to let all that effort go to waste, she had to survive if she had any chance in finding her again.

"Hmmm?"

A small boy, appearing to hold a crimson meat of an animal over his shoulder, hummed as he looked over to the slumbering girl. Lowering his hand, the sack of meat thumped against the swaying grass as the boy walked towards the girl.

"I thought I saw you move..." The kid said, mumbling as he crouched on to his feet, resting his tiny hands against his thighs. His black eyes watched the sleeping child waiting for a response from her. "It's been two days since you were out. Boy, you were in pretty bad shape." He laughed as he sat.

 _Two days!_ Amaya thought, snapping her eyea open to such news. Her heart raced, beating against her fractured rip cage as her navy eyes stared right into the kid's dark eyes. Even though it had been a few seconds, Amaya could see his black eyes had something hidden deep within him, his onyx eyes hid something valuable. Even if this stranger was a kid, there was something dangerous about him.

Feeling her face burning with blood, Amaya trailed her navy eyes away from the child. From what she could remember; the kid wore a bright orange top, with a navy undertop and his trousers were also similar to his outer top. His wild hair, which fell below his shoulders, were black as well, just like his mysterious eyes.

Not expecting the sudden action, the young boy fell forward to his knees, resting his fair hands against the lime grass.

"I didn't mean to wake you up!" The young kid said, gasping as his black eyes looked up at the girl. What had seemed like a sheathed sword had crashed against the lime grass. The gentle winds had now subsided into the wild wilderness as both gazed at each other in all embarresmant.

"N... no, it's alright." Amaya said as her face went pink as she looked back at the boy. This was a very awkward...

"Are you alright miss?" The black haired kid said, raising one of his resting hands up at the Amaya's forehead, crawling closer to her as he placed his fair hands against her head.

"I.. I'm f..fine?" Amaya said as she felt her heart beating against her chest. She didn't know how to respond, her mind frozen over. She stared at the vast, emerald scene before her, while the kid gazed at her forehead.

 _Pretty..._ Amaya thought as she was trying to distract her current situation by studying the green, hilly lands. The sun was hovering in the cyan skies above, while the navy mountains in the distance stood together as a group of candles, letting the heat of the sun bath the chilly mountains with its warmth.

"You must be hungry..." the black haired child said, rising up to his feet after a long moment of silence.

 _Why is she so weird?_ The boy thought, lifting his hand away from Amaya's burning forehead. _Have girl's always been this weird?_

"Huh?" Amaya said, watching the boy pat his orange, worn trousers as he rose to his feet, before getting a hold on his sheathed sword. His navy boots trudged the soft soil as he happened to walk towards a pile of sticks. It seems as though the boy had been living off the wild, his clothes had seemed torn from the weathering and supposed survival against the harsh environment.

By placing his right hand in front of him, he shot a small, white beam of energy towards the pile of sticks from his palm. Smoke began to rise, followed by a faint scent of pinewood. Crackling to life, a tiny, orange flame began to dance and spread across the wood.

"Never mind," Amaya said, looking up at the young boy.

 _I must be close to home,_ Amaya thought, studying her surroundings, _but... I don't see any villages... or any of my family members... could I be somewhere else in the forest? But, he can use light energy with little to no effort... I mean it takes years and maybe chance to actually produce and master pure light energy like that... Where in the world am I?_

Catching eye contact with the young boy again, her lips parted.

"What's your name child?" She said, stroking the lime grass between her fingers as her back laid against the wooden body.

"Gohan." He said, turning his head towards the girl, his black hair rocked in the breeze as his black eyes looked into hers.

 _Gohan?_ Amaya thought as she looked up at the blue skies above. A lonesome, fluffy cloud hovered over the land, creating a brief moment of shade over the lands.

"Sorry for not introducing myself earlier," Gohan said, crouching down next to the fire, watching the meat rotating over the flickering flames and indeed distracting the girl's thoughts.

"What's your name?" He said, smiling at the girl.

 _Should I tell him my real name?_ Amaya thought her eyes observed the flames, drifting into a deep thought. _No... I can't, I should keep it quiet for now. Even though he may be a child, I don't know if I could tell him anything, let alone if it is him. Uh... now a name... Okome has a nice ring to it._

The girl's navy eyes trailed from the waving, orange flames, up to meet with his onyx eyes again.

"Okome." Amaya said, smiling at Gohan. With her good hand, she rubbed the back of her navy hair which got her fingers tangled. Embarrassing herself again, Amaya just jerked her fingers free from her lengthy hair.

"Okome, that's a nice name." Gohan said, observing the meat that's roasting on the fire. Smelling the earthy fragrance from the meat, Amaya brought her left hand over her lips. The smell of meat had always sickened the female. Being raised alongside with nature, Amaya always thought of animals being her friends. Eating a 'friend' was quite evil, especially if the animal had helped her on multiple occasions. Due to that, Amaya had sworn to never eat meat. Not now, not ever.

However, Gohan had mentioned that she had been out cold for two days and unfortunately for her, Amaya's stomach gave out a miserable cry. Going ever more so rosy, sweat trickled from the side of her brows. She brought her arms over her gut, trying to minimise the sound and discomfort from her empty void.

"You must be hungry and tired." Gohan said, laughing as he looks at Amaya who had tightened her hands over her stomach. "You don't have a problem with eating protein, do you miss?" Gohan drew out his sheathed sword.

"Uhh, I'm not a fan of meat." Amaya said, waving her good hand towards Gohan. "But, I don't want to irritate you... I'll just find something around here, don't mind me." She gave a dry chuckle, turning her head away from the flickering fire.

"You want me to believe that you can go by yourself in that state?" Gohan said, pointing at Amaya. The boy knew what type of injuries that Amaya had suffered while she was unconscious for the last two days. It was him, and a help of a 'friend', that managed to patch Amaya's clothes and bruised body together.

"Wait," Amaya said as she caught Gohan's onyx stare, "Did you put these bandages on me?" Her navy eyes trembled. She was hoping that the boy hadn't looked at her broken and bruised body. She had hoped that there was a female close by that had nursed her back to health, not a guy. It was too embarrassing for a male to look at her scarred body. However, she had feared the worst was true.

"Yup." Gohan said, handling his metallic blade, slicing chunks of roasted meat. "I saw you passed out along a river. I couldn't ignore you, you were badly beaten and your clothes were damaged. So I had to ask someone to help you..." He wondered if he had made the right decision about the whole situation that was going to probably shock his newly found aquintance . "Even though it wasn't the best time to do it... He still decided to help." Gohan mumbled under his breath as he turned his head to look at the passing stream besides the tree that Amaya rested on. His black eyes trailed at the trickling stream, leading up into the hammockly lands and beyond the navy mountains; now hiding the sun's proud rays. Peachy clouds hovered overhead as the duo looked up at the blue skies above.

"Thanks," Amaya said as her navy eyes traced down from the skies and at the shrinking, vermillion flame.

"You should thank him more." Gohan began as he sat next to Amaya. Pulling out, what had seemed like a bunch of leaves from the red sheath of his sword, he placed it in his right palm. The bunch of olive coloured leaves were wrapped around by a flexible stem of another plant; something was in that package. Gohan untied the stem of the package.

"Here, you'll probably need it." The boy said as he held out, what looked like crimson cherries, towards Amaya. Usually Gohan would have saved these as a treat after when he had ate his full meal, but today had brought a change to his lifestyle.

"Are you sure?" Amaya said, wrapping her fingers around the gift that Gohan gave.

"Yeah, go ahead. You'll need all the energy you can get." Gohan said, raising his sword. At the end of the weapon held his meat.

"Thanks." Okome said, smiling as she held the leafy package in her hands.

"Chow time!" Both children yelled. Saying the same thing had caused the wind to stop to the weirdness of the situation. Looking at each other, sweat trickled down both their brows. Then, Amaya and Gohan both laughed towards the skies above before munching on their meals.

As the skies darkened, a lone figure watched the duo from the skies above. His white cape blew in the wind as he gazed over the emerald lands below, observing the kid of his enemy and the newcomer.

 _She better be ready._ The lone stranger thought as he turned away from the duo. Looking at the horizon, which a golden crown hovered over the navy mountains like a halo, it gave the illusion that the emerald lands and the peachy skies had been separated. Taking in a deep breath, the white-caped stranger flew towards the navy mountains, into the dangerous winds ahead.

 **On a distant planet.**

Drip, drip... She was out for a long time. The glacial air chomped on her warmth, like thin fangs of a demon, piercing her colourless skin as she laid unconscious against the crooked tree. Tiny drops of water fell besides her, falling from the black limbs of the tree.

Drip...

A freezing droplet hit the side of her cheek, stinging her bruised skin. Gritting her teeth, the marroon haired teen gripped the blue soil with her cracked hands. Feeling a sharp pain digging into her chest, deep into the tissues of her lungs, she jerked her head forward, griping her chest with her pale hands. Her violet eyes snapped open as she coughed. Her marron hair dangled in front of her bruised face, covering her eyes. Sticky, crimson siliva trailed down the edge of her lips indeed, it agitated her. Her own blood loss... who would have thought that her younger sister would be the one to draw her blood by moral reasoning? Layla brought up her cracked hands, wiping away the blood from her dry lips.

 _Where... am I?_ Layla thought, resting against the rough trunk of tree, looking up at the bony fingers that stretched out across the starlit skies. It looked as though those fingers tried to reach towards the light, that seemed millions of light years away, sparkling in the navy skies above. It looked like as though the tree had tried to convey some sort of subliminal message... was it hope? Never mind, that wasn't important right now.

All that she could remember was the glacial liquid that slammed against her scarred body as she plunged into this alien world. If her body was submerged in water, assuming that there was a lake as the lonesome tree was perched a top of a hill from what she could see, why hadn't she drowned? Her violet eyes widened in fear, her black pupils thinned to what seemed as slits, as she whipped her head to scan her gloomy surroundings. The icy droplets of water pattered against her skin.

 _Why does everything seem... so dead?_ Layla thought, flickering her eyes across the dark landscape. From where she was; the skeletal tree was alone, perched on top of a hill which had over looked the inky lake. Silver light shone over the arcane lands, over the rugged mountains. Not a single sound was heard, not a single creature had been seen, not a single scent was smelt.

Was it possible that the portal had transported her to Hell? No, there's no way that someone from the living realm could teleport to Hell, it wasn't possible. Even if she did end up in Hell, it was too peaceful to be Hell. Hell was meant to be a torturous place- from what she has heard any way. But, Layla could feel something watching her. Not even the chilly atmosphere could hide this menacing feeling. Her eyes trembled as she spotted something on the far end of the lake. Someone had been watching her.

Alone.

His mind drifted into the sombre depths of the lake. His own, sullen reflection, the inky lakes surface were creasing, rippling as his onyx eyes scowled into the unknown depths, like the state of his enraged mind. Feeling his rage shooting past her, Layla's eyes trembled as she felt her skin plunge into sub zero temperatures. A drop of icy water patted the side of her brow, slithering down the sides of her cheeks, before letting go of the warmth from her chin.

Fear. This feeling that hadn't existed until now had overcome her sense. What did this stranger wanted from her?

Seeing his raven hair head rise up from the rippling waves from the lake, his black eyes looked straight at her, snarling like that of a predator.

 _I have to get away._ Layla thought as she leapt up to her bare feet. _I don't have much strength to fight back._

This sudden action had agitated the male further.

His golden boots crushed the sandy soil. Layla widened her violet, snake - like eyes, observing his next action. The towering male leapt towards the dark skies above, like as if he shot at light speed or faster.

 _Damn!_ Layla thought as she squinted her eyes, searching for the dangerous male by whipping her head to her left. _How can someone of that size be able to vanish instantly?_ Her marron hair lashed at the cold winds as she snapped her head left and right, in her dark surroundings.

Hearing a low snarl coming from above her, Layla snapped her head up towards the pitch - black skies. Her violet eyes widened as a large, golden boot coming straight down towards her chest.

She threw her bare, scarred arms, forming an X. The male brought one foot down at a time, slamming his heels into the bones of her arms, shattering Layla's shaky arms. The shockwave from that kick buried her feet into the blue dirt. Clenching her fangs together, Layla forced her arms up, pushing back the towering male away from her.

She was a stubborn creature... to stay alive that is. The male leapt away from the girl.

Lowering her arms down, glancing at the male's sudden change in direction, Layla heard a heavy thud against the soil.

Planting his golden boots against the navy earth, he threw his weight towards the female, lunging towards the small girl with his large fists.

 _Oh damn!_ Layla thought, trying to dodge his next, damaging blow. She fell backwards, avoiding the second blow from his fist. The shockwave, even before flying past her, caused her hair to flicker, that strike could have knocked her head clean off.

This opponenet is a dangerous one.

Layla swerved her head up, ducking as she looked up into the starlight night skies. Her marroon swayed in the chilling breeze as she took into account the glowering features of her enemy. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

His onyx eyes glared into her violet eyes as his fist had just missed her head by inches.

He wasn't going to let her get away. His black, raven hair lashed at the winds, watching the girl fall backwards as he propelled forwards.

Using her hands to support her fall, Layla balanced her weight on her hands before lifting her right foot up.

That particular blow agitated the towering male.

As Layla rested her palms on the dusty earth, her bloodless feet had struck him in his abdomen. The loose, metallic piece that hung around the male's neck swayed in the chilly winds. He froze above the girl, growling at her, inches away from her face.

"I don't want to fight you." Layla said, feeling the menacing glare from the male's onyx eyes. Her eyes were now circular, watching the males eyes piercimg into her own.

His uncontrollable fit of fury had cause the male to lose all reasoning, words had failed to form from his lips as he growled at the female. Layla didn't understand what had caused the unknown stranger to become so furious. What had caused this male to become so enraged at her?

At once the male brought out his right hand, showing his large palm towards the girl as his body laid horizontally against her foot. Layla snapped her eyes towards his hand.

A crackle of electricity could be heard, his hand, zapping at the chilly air as the electricity became louder. A green hue of energy erupted from his palm, hissing with electricity before levitating in silence in a form of an orb.

Seeing that her eyes were distracted by this unusual power, the raven haired male struck the female with his other hand, gripping her neck.

Not able to counter his swift reflex, Layla felt his crushing grip around her throat, choking already on her previous, dried, crimson saliva.

Pulling her only by her neck, the male jerked her head forwards, while his body retreated away from her. All that Layla could feel was her spine breaking apart as her head was dragged forwards by the giant's hand. Without a warning, the male brought his right, luminous hand towards Layla, slamming the green ball of energy into her face, letting a vicious snarl at her as the flesh from her face ripped apart.

 _No!_ Layla thought as she felt the full impact if the blow. She squeezed her eyelids as the energy burned her pale face, drilling deeper into her flesh as the male shoved his palm over her head, later leading to Layla's suffocation. She brought her hands up, trying to loosen the brutal fighters grip. However, it was futile. There was nothing that she could do against an attack like that. His reflexes and stength caught the best of her.

Thud...

The teen collapsed onto the dirt. The male landed on the blue earth with both of his boots planted on the ground. His black eyes gazed at the female as he trudged on the blue soil. Whatever rage that had consumed him earlier had been drained away. Something else had now taken his conscience.

Just before he could reach out to the unconscience teen, he fell to his knees, clasping the sides of his head. His right hand ran down the side of his golden crown as sweat trickled down the side of his brows as he felt a familiar suffering returning to him. Giving out a yell of anguish, he rammed his bare knuckles into the sandy soil as he bent his head towards the ground. It felt as though his mind had been set on flames. His small, onyx pupils trembled into the plumes of dust as the sweat trickled down his face and dripping down his chin.

 _Son..._

Hearing this voice had caused his blood to boil.

 _Bring the child to me, unless you know what's good for you._

From his savage growling he fell silent. He rose up to his feet, crunching on the navy earth as he loomed over the small teen. He could see her bloodied face.

Crimson, torn skin hung from the fullest part of her cheeks, her flesh discoloured to an earthy, cracked mess. Crimson liquid oozed from those exposed muscles. But despite of this, the girl breathed normally, inhaling and exhaling with ease. Not a single hiss escaped her lips as her colourless eyelids remained relaxed. This face, this face of peace... why had it always irritated him? Why wasn't she squirming like the helpless insect that she was?

His body felt numb as his body moved itself, like a puppet. The male's thoughts became hazy, becoming ever more distorted for every passing second.

 _Father..._ The male thought as he bent down to his knees, placing his arms under the teen's back. _Mark my words, I'll be the one to paint those city walls with your blood! Huh?_

 _Who is this? She's clearly not a Saiyan... what other races are there that are similar to the Saiyans?_ The male thought, scowling at the unconscience teen. Noticing a dark, armoured limb dangling from her cloak, the male looked at the female again, taking in the new detail. _Hnnn... from the Cold empire I see... no wonder father wants to see you._

Looking up into the starlit skies, a luminous, green aura enshrouded him. Then he flew into the navy skies above, leaving a trail of light in his wake.

 _ **Author notes: It looks like that the Sisters are separated... this could be pretty bad. So I guess I've introduced Gohan but who's the lone stranger in the wasteland? And what's the stranger's deal with Layla? (I think I've made both characters too obvious ^_^ ) and it looks like we'll be starting from the Saiyan saga.**_

 _ **To all the previous guys and gals that read this before, I'm gonna revamp some of the characters just so that their not just one dimensional and make them a little more interesting... I already have plans for future characters.**_

 _ **Oh, another thing, I think the chapters that I have from chapter three and onwards are kinda rubbish, because I think the delivery was just terrible. I need to add a heck ton of stuff if I want to deliver an interesting fanfic... so I'll continue to revise those chapters before I can add new chapters. Hmmm... I wonder if there's something wrong with me? -_- it's kinda mad writing six drafts for just one chapter and then scrapping it again to write something similar...**_

 _ **Good luck to all my fellow readers for your college life/ university life/ working life and... life in general? It's gonna be a while before I get down to writing again, so live your life until the new and improved chapters come up. See ya all next time!**_

 _ **-ClumsyPigeon signing out.**_


	3. Mysterious characters

_Author's notes: Hi all! This is my new and improved version of chapter 3. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

 **Planet Earth**

The skies darkened. The rosy clouds, like fluffy cotton candy, drifted against the yellow skies above. The sun's rays were now hiding behind the rugged mountains, stretching out its warm fingertips, stroking the emerald lands afar.

Amaya, who observed the glistening stream, her eyes trailed the winding stream into the mountains. The trickling of the current brushed past the hill where both the children rested at.

Gohan, who observed Amaya, tilted his head up to the peachy skies above.

 _I hope she can help us against those aliens..._ Gohan thought as he saw a lone cloud hovering over the lands. The girl; where did she come from? What did she need? And why was she here?

 **Three days ago...**

 _He could remember it so clearly. It was just another day of survival for Gohan. Fighting, hunting and... well the main objective was to survive. One moment he was gathering some firewood and the next... He raced away from a dinosaur, a T-rex to be exact. But, who would have thought that one of his days couldn't have been any weirder._

 _Alone on the mountain tops, he could feel the swift current of the wind brushing against his plump cheeks as he overlooked the scorching wastelands below. The clear skies gave permission to the sun's glare, burning the back of the toddler. Being a four years old, this is one of the many scariest things that he ever faced._

 _"Hello!" The boy yelled as he clasped his hands over his mouth. All that was heard was his lonesome cry, echoing into the far depths of the wasteland. His lips quivered as his black eyes trembled. "Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" Again, his voice echoed, disappearing into the vast sea of sand._

 _He didn't know how he had ended up this high up in the mountains. The last thing he could remember was sitting besides a tree, in the middle of a emerald forest, watching the branches sway in the wind against the twinkling skies above. He should have known that something like this was going to happen, again._

 _Now that he was this high up, Gohan didn't know what to do._

 _He fell to his knees, looking down at the sea of sand from the edge of the rocky formation he perched on top of. He only had two options; to climb down or stay stranded._

 _He looked up at the blue skies again, falling on to his bottom as he wondered if someone heard him. No- being scared now wasn't going to help him, he had to stay strong, he promised that he'll come back home once he was brave enough. Clenching his fists, he stood up on his worn boots. He observed the land formation; his black eyes looked at the details of the sandy ground, seeing the cracks and the dust that decorated the grounds. He traced his fingers over the cracks, until something fell before his eyes, causing his black hair to lash at the warm winds._

 _Gohan snapped his head over the edge of the high land, overlooking the grasslands below._

 _The land was splitted into two sections; the forest looked like some sort of green dot, like a drop of green food colouring in a yellow sea of wheat. The wheat was the wasteland, stretching far and wide out to the horizon._

 _Gohan drew his sword from the leather sheath. The handle of his sword had a straw rope tied to one end, while the other end of the rope was tied to the top of his red sheath. Pouncing from the top of the lonesome rock formation, leaving his sword stuck in the sandy soil, a rush of the chilly air lashed at his face._

 _The figure that had fallen was a girl, roughly the same age as him. Her ragged dress fluttered in the breeze as Gohan reached out to the unconscious child._

 _"Miss! Grab my hand!" Gohan yelled as he dived down towards the girl. Before he could try to close the gap between him and the child, a sharp jerk from the sheath he held in his hand caused Gohan to rebound. He was left dangling in the air._

 _"Shoot!" Gohan said, gulping as he watched the unconscious girl falling into the cracks of the fingers of the emerald forest. Shaking his sword free, he fell towards the lands below._

 _What had seemed like hours, Gohan walked across the moss covered trees._

 _"Where did she go?" The boy said, mumbling as he placed his tiny hands against the fungi infested trees. "She couldn't have disappeared randomly..."_

 _He could smell the damp wood of the forest, he could hear the swishing from the tall trees and the chirping of the tiny birds perched deep within the tree's fuzzy branches. He could feel the twinkling heat of the sun's rays, using its fingers to stroke the strands of the trees, like the hairs on his head._

 _Drip... drip..._

 _This sound was too familiar to the kid, especially where he had to live out in the wild for over seven months. From a quick walk to a sprint, Gohan raced towards the source of the sound, past the swaying, trees._

 _There she was._

 _Her small body was supported by a root of a tree as the fast flowing stream carried what had seemed like strands of red hay. No, those red strands were her blood. She must have been drowning as her face dunked into the water._

 _Gohan dashed towards the unconscious child. It didn't matter what the consequences were, she was going to die at this rate._

 _This decision will ripple across history, changing what would have been into something that shouldn't have happened... similarly to the same fate as Layla._

 **Today...**

 _There's something not right about her, I mean with the fall and all, but I'm pretty sure she's not related to them._ Gohan thought, his eyes observing the skies. _She doesn't seem to have a furry, brown tail like them, and a spherical space pod-_

"So..." Amaya said, her eyes met with his ones, "how long have you been camping out in the wild?" She sat opposite Gohan, placing her hand on her broken arm; she wondered how someone so young could have survived all alone in the wild. Her eyes looked through the diminishing camp fire that Gohan previously lit. The vermillion flames were now dim, leaving an ominous glow from under the soot covered pine wood.

"A couple of months," Gohan said, resting one of his arms against one of his bent knees, "to be precise, roughly seven and a half months."

"For someone of your age, that's pretty hard isn't it?" Amaya said, covering her lips as a quiet laughter escaped her lips.

 _Who in their right minds would leave a small kid out in the wild like that?_ She thought, smiling at the small child, _actually, I shouldn't have expected anything else from the people of this dimension._

"Well yeah," Gohan laughed, rubbing the back of his messy hair. "I was left for the first six months to survive; which meant that I had to find food and water, shelter and outrun a dinosaur..."

Her smile began to quiver as Gohan continued to smile.

 _Dinosaurs! Well I guess I'm screwed..._ She thought, sighing at Gohan as she closed her eyes.

Gohan brought his right index finger up, pointing towards her. "But there's a reason for that." Whatever warm glow he shone from his face vanished.

Opening her navy eyes, his black eyes studied her own.

"Mister Piccolo said that there are going to be some strong aliens that are going to arrive on Earth within the next couple of months. Without my dad being here, we all need to be strong in order to beat them."

"Ugh! Hold on," Amaya said, ckocking on dry air as she raised her right hand up at the black haired child. Aliens? What would the girl know about aliens? She just crashed into a dimension where she had to make guesses to know what was going on. A bead of sweat trickled down her brow as she lowered her hand.

"I have a lot of questions, such as; who is 'Mister Piccolo' and what happened to your father? If you don't mind me asking that is." Amaya said, resting her hand on her bruised arm.

"I'll answer those."

Amaya whipped her head to the right. A towering man was standing besides the tree, the one where she leaned against. His arms were crossed, indeed his black, tiny eyes were pinned onto girl as though he was unhappy at the sight of seeing the girl.

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan said, exclaiming as the towering figure strode from besides the tree, looming over both Gohan and Amaya.

 _Well that's one cat out of the bag,_ Amaya thought, smiling uo at Piccolo. His skin was unusually green, with red and pink blotches of flesh on his forearms. His white cape blew in the chilly breeze as the sun had now left a crimson crown above the navy mountains. He stood looking down at Amaya, unfolding his arms before resting them against his dark, purple trousers.

"As you know, I am Piccolo and as for his father, that's none of your business. What are you doing here?" Piccolo said, showing his teeth at the girl.

"Ummm.. " Amaya gulped, observing the green demon from head to toe. She didn't know what to say, his green skin was the first thing to disturb her.

"She was badly hurt and-" Gohan said, intervening but Piccolo waved his hand at Gohan, causing the young boy to fall silent.

"I know," Piccolo said, lowering his hand as his eyes trailed back to the girl, "How did you end up here?"

Amaya stopped and looked up at the navy, clear skies above. Many stars glistened in the dark skies as the navy haired girl stared into the depths of the unknown world.

 _What should I tell him? He's freaky for sure and that's one thing._ Amaya thought.

Piccolo's ears twitched.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Piccolo said, yelling as his long, nails were pointed towards the child's head. Startled, Amaya rolled off from the tree she laid against.

"I don't know, I'm not from around here!" Amaya said, hanging her head down as she supported her body up with her only able arm. "I'm sorry Mister!"

"I guess I'm not the only one saying that." Gohan said, whispering under his breath. Piccolo exchanged a quick glance at the young boy before looking back at the girl. He wasn't going to ignore anything at this point however, it was strange for the girl to drop in from nowhere during his training session with Gohan.

 _I have no choice..._ Piccolo thought, turning away from the young duo, causing his cape to wave in the chilly winds. _If I leave her out alone, that brat will tell me to let her stay. If she chooses to leave, that brat will insist her to stay until she's healed. However..._ The green demon twisted his head towards the child, inspecting her appearance. _She's short, weak and doesn't look like a fighter. But who said that looks are everything? Gohan was a crybaby, now look at him..._

Piccolo placed his hand over his head, covering his eyes as he gave out a silent sigh. Lifting his long - nailed hand, his black eyes trailed towards the girl.

"Well, since you have no choice, you're going to be staying with us, you better pull your stuff together because if you start whining like a spoiled brat, it's going to be one hell of a ride for you." Piccolo said, scowling at the girl. "Got it?" He barked at Amaya, showing his fangs at the navy haired child.

"Yes Mister! " Amaya said, bowing her head again towards Piccolo.

"Good." Piccolo said, turning his back towards Amaya and Gohan. "Okome and Gohan, you're training starts tomorrow, at the crack of dawn. If you're not there... well..." Piccolo looked back at the two children, " You'll wake up in a world of pain."

He zoomed into the dark skies above, leaving the duo alone.

 _I'm so confused right now,_ Amaya thought as she sat next to Gohan, who was looking at the stream leading into the mountains. _How does that green guy know my name? I haven't even told him that and who are these aliens that are coming to earth and-_

"Are you alright miss?" Gohan said, tugging her by her arm, nudging her to sit on her bottom.

"Yeah," Amaya said, smiling at him. "Just so many questions..."

"Are you from the city?" Gohan said, tilting his head towards his new training partner.

"No, I'm from the countryside. How about you?"

"Country."

"Hmm, we're the same then," Amaya said as Gohan laid down next to her.

The boy stared up at the stars in the skies above, whilst resting his head in his arms.

"You don't mind me sleeping here miss, do you?" Gohan said, yawning as he closed his eyes and covered his mouth.

"I never really..." Amaya fell silent, leaving her lips open in thought.

 _How do I answer that?_ She thought. She knew that she couldn't fall asleep, never around her older sister anyway. She could remember the malicious acts of torture that her sister had committed- no, that wasn't her. Layla wouldn't kill _just_ anyone. If there was something she needed, or was a threat in that case, Layla would hunt them until she had their raw, crimson flesh in her claws. what had happened to the kind hearted sister that Amaya knew as a kid?

She shook her head from the nasty memories. She had to find Layla as soon as she could, before anything else crazy could happen.

"What is it?" Gohan said, looking over to her as his head rested on his left arm.

"Don't worry," Amaya said, waving at Gohan, " I don't really... you know... sleep next to... boys..." The chilly winds stopped. She was terrible at excuses.

"What?" Gohan said, whipping his head towards her. "You're roughly the same age as me, I don't see anything wrong with that."

 _What?_ Amaya thought as she looks at herself. Gohan's eyes shone sincerity, and Amaya knew he was right. Her lips parted. _So I'm a kid again?! No, no, no! This can't be happening... Okay, you know what? I'll just roll with it._

Amaya slapped her head.

"Sorry, family stuff, you know..." Amaya said, laughing at Gohan as a trail of sweat travelled down her brows.

"I think we should just go to sleep." Gohan said, resting against the velvet grass. Silence fell as the duo slept in the darkness.

 _Girls are weird..._ Gohan thought, studying the night sky, spectating every star that sparkled in the navy blue skies. _I wish dad was here to see this, it's so pretty._ The boy sighed as he drifted to sleep.

From high above, Piccolo watched the children from the darkening skies above, his white cape waved in the navy, starlit skies, like that of a flickering candle.

 _Strange kid,_ Piccolo thought as he felt the cool winds brush past his green face, _I wonder why that squirt told me to help her... I guess I'll have to wait._

 **Distant planet**

Cold sweat trickled down her face as she laid on the wooden bed. She fought for air, her body trembled from the Hellish memories that haunted her. Snapping her slitted, violet eyes open, Layla jerked her entire body up, curling her stomach and burying her head into her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her eyes widened.

 _Why? Why can't you leave me alone?_ Layla thought as she covered her pale face. _Huh?_ She lowered her claw like hands. Blood, there was no sight of her blood. Stroking her fingers against her face again, there was not a single bump or rough patch on her face.

 _Who's helping me?_ Layla thought, laying back down on what seemed like a worn bed, like that of a prisoner.

Layla could feel the warm air greeting her, touching her scared flesh as she gazed at her surroundings. A single candle flame was flickering in the darkness and a faint, burning scent filled the room. The scent... Even if it was faint, her memories were strong. That same smell was hazardous. It choked and killed her previous life. Even if she was reborn as a shell of someone, she could never return to that life that she wanted, it would endanger that person who valued her most. Amaya.

What did that kid want with her? Why couldn't she just give up and go home? Why was she trying so hard to bring back someone who's already dead in memory? Layla let out a sigh, gritting her fangs as she heard the crackling from the candle fire. She looked up above, however, an endless abyss laid above as there was little light.

It was silent. That was the main concern at the moment.

Her clothes had the same rags and a bowl of food was placed beside her. Raw meat... it was infested with flies. How long was she here for? A day? Or a week?

 _Am I a prisoner?_ She thought as she rose up, throwing her body upright as she sat on her bottom. Feeling an extra limb from her lower spine, Layla lifted the unwanted appendage up by her mind. Bringing it towards her line of sight, she saw her armoured, scaly tail.

 _I guess my body won't shift back any time soon._ Layla thought, patting the wooden frames of the bed with her tail.

 _Layla..._

This voice. This voice had caused her blood to run cold. She could feel her heart beating against her battered chest, her violet eyes widened as she panted.

"Stay away from me!" Layla said, shrieking as she threw her hands up to her face. "You monster! You savage monster!" Her nails dug into her flesh, shaking her head to her left and right.

 _Why with the self harm? I healed your torn flesh that you suffered from that blow... shouldn't you be grateful?_

There was nothing that Layla could do against this creature. It's crimson glare, like those of a snake, gazed into the deepest depths of her soul. This creature could tear her soul and mind within a matter of minutes. This creature is the purpose of her malice.

"I will **never** be grateful to a damned demon like you!" Layla said, folding her fingers into her cheeks. "I'd rather-"

 _Die? You know how much you fear death... you wouldn't even dare to take your life... would you?_

Layla's hands dropped to her thighs. This was true. If death was her only option to escape from this misery, no...

Death is not the answer.

Even if she died, everything was still going to catch up to her. All her past massacres, those gruesome acts, they were all going to have their fair share of torturing her soul further. She was trapped, trapped in an endless loop that would give her no chance of escaping her punishment.

 _See? Now, why don't you go back to those blue faced bastards and show them a thing or two about the human race?_

"No, I won't listen to your mind games." Layla said, sitting up on the bed. "I don't want to be under their control again, Amaya was the one who had helped me from carrying out their orders... but, I still failed in what she had. A moral conscience. A mind where I know what's right and wrong, instead of feeling nothing at all."

 _Oh, well... what can you even achieve if you have a moral conscience? Stop massacring people? Don't make me laugh foolish creature. Once you were brainwashed into something, you can never break out of it... a part of it will always stay in you._

Layla could feel it's fangs, it's needle like fangs grinning as she sat alone in the dim room.

"I want to see why Amaya cherished life. Life of the trees, the life of the animals, life of the humans." Layla said, swaying her dark tail behind her as she placed a hand on her chin. "I don't care what you say, I just want to stop taking this damned path. It takes me nowhere, I want to explore what my previous memories had experienced. Love, compassion, family. Why do those memories stay so strongly with me?"

 _It shows how much of a weak creature you are... kill off those instincts, they'll just get you killed._

"No, I don't want to be reduced to a mindless puppet." Layla said, mumbling as her eyes scanned the stone tiles.

Tick... tick... tick...

Layla snapped her head up. Something was coming. She could hear the thudding from the other side of the iron door. Layla glared at the metal door as it came undone.

 _Author's note: What a bit of a chapter. The song that I listened to create the conversation between Gohan and Amaya was 'The clouds breath for you' by The Glitch Mob. I thought it was just perfect, since it was ment to be a calm atmosphere. Any who, Gohan and Amaya start a conversation and Piccolo gets introduced as the mean guy but hey... that's how he was during the Saiyan saga right? Gohan and Piccolo are the best master and student team... well excluding Vegeta and Goku because they're rivals._

 _Well who could be the stranger at the door? (I have no idea if I gave too much away ^_^)_

 _I've been jamming out to some songs just to create the feel and the scenes of the characters and flesh out their personality. If anyone was wondering what songs my OC's were based off from, Amaya is based off from multiple songs, such as 'Fortune days' by The Glitch Mob, usually her memory lane on Layla, but her main theme was 'Our Demons' by The Glitch Mob. (Yeah I know, I listen to way too many The Glitch Mob songs. I just found then last week while I was jamming out to random YouTube tracks during my college assignments.) Layla's character was based on 'Our demons' by Starset and 'Head Full of Shadows' by- you guessed it, The Glitch Mob. I might take this random habit to flesh out movie characters, like Cooler and Broly... yup, I'm just gonna throw them out there. They'll be involved in the story later on. Just sit tight and wait for the next chapter... Once I'm done with rewriting chapters 4 to 7._

 _To all you guys and gals who read this previously, I just thought I did a terrible job at fleshing out the two OC'S so, I took the time to rewrite some of the previous chapters. So I hope the new and improved chapters will deliver what I couldn't have delivered earlier and hopefully chapter four can be done just as well. Once the rewritting is done, I'll get into the crazy plot twists and turns that I have planned up until the end of the Cell games. But until then, live your life._

 _See ya all next time._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out._


	4. Stranger danger

_**Author's notes:**_ _it's been a while since I've written a chapter, so I hope my writing style hasn't changed too much. Anywho, if you guys have a chance to listen to 'The clouds breath for you' by the glitch mob, listen to it! Its been my main source of inspiration lately, well usually to write the calm conversations between Gohan and Amaya. It's such a beautiful song- Hey, I might use that for Layla's and Amaya's Flashback :3 and maybe for other similar conversations as well. Oh yeah, it's the new and improved story of chapter 4! Enjoy!_

 **Distant planet**

Her slitted, violet eyes glared at the rusted door, from which a steady flow of clicks and scratches came from the unknown creature on the other side. Her eyes scanned the silver chains, rattling against the door. This unsteady atmosphere felt familiar, too familiar in fact that this similar feeling of anxiety had caused a bead of sweat to trickle down her forehead, slithering down her colourless cheeks and falling off her bony chin.

 _ **Lost times...**_

 _The fragements of her memories. Torturous memories. Her small hands were bruised scarlet from the constant bashing from her fists, blistering her knuckles, trying to break out from the glass tomb where she was held in._

 _It was all futile._

 _Placing her tiny palms against the invincible wall of glass, watching the spectral, green glow from the liquid that had preserved her premature body. This liquid was cold, lifeless, like as if her body was being encased in ice as she floated like an embryo, in the lone darkness of the room. Unlike an unborn life, the child's body was scarred from multiple tortures from before; black flesh clumped onto her raw muscles. She didn't know how much longer she would last, the darkness that had enshrouded her had made Layla lose her sense of time, if time even existed in this barbaric dimension. This hidious deformity washed away her innocence as a child._

 _Her dark hair was now dyed crimson, her dark eyes were now stained a chilling violet. Her skin was had morphed into a different being. Scales had formed on top of the torn, black clumps of her spine, like that demonic creature sealed within her soul. All that she could feel was the pain, the unbearable, freezing pain that had crippled her innocent youth._

 _Then there was them..._

 _She screamed for help, shaking her head in silence as those blue faced demons smiled at her struggles. Multiple bubbles escaped from her lips as her cries of anguish made her bare body tremble in pain._

 _She couldn't take it any more. Why couldn't they just kill her, put her out of her misery? Couldn't they understand that this child hadn't done anything wrong? That was then she realised what her fate was._

 _"You'll be an excellent puppet." Her voice was soothing, silky as a serpent's tongue. This demon had reached deep into Layla and tore everything away from her. Her family, her body and most importantly, her memories._

 _As the room was dim, Layla could remember the black staff that the female demon held in between her index and middle finger, pointing it towards the child before her mind was subdued into darkness._

 _The cobwebs of venom had sunk into her mind, tangling her reality of right and wrong, or what she thought existed in her long, forgotten life. Distorting everything that the preteen knew about her life, ripping every delicate strand of her mind to nothingness, just like how a finger is enough to tear a silky thread of a spider's silver web. Even her family, Amaya. The one that truly cared about her, the one who had accepted Layla as a human, despite her demonic features, had slipped right through her finger tips on that dreadful day._

 _Was there any chance that it was worth trying to find her? For all that she knew, her sister could be dead. If she was dead, Layla had no chance of escaping those demons that were possibly after her._

 _If she saw those blue faced bastards again, Layla knew one thing... she will lose._

 _ **Present day**_

No- this wasn't the time to get distracted. Layla shook her head, focusing on who could possibly be bailing her out from this prison.

 _A child? No, the force sounds heavy but it's in control..._ Layla thought, watching the chains dangle side to side, in some way the chain's movement was somewhat hypnotic, moving like a pendulum. _But it's not an animal either, the scratching sounds like it's just the surface if the skin brushing against it... not the claws... it must be-_

The metal door swung open with a creak.

 _What's this?_ Layla thought as she the figure's white cape fluttering against the sudden burst of wind, whipping up a miniature whirlwind into the small room. The candle lashed at its surroundinds as Layla raised her claw like hands to her face.

He seemed somewhat human except the fact was that he had a brown tail wrapped around his waist. He wore a white cape which came over what seemed like a worn, green battle armour.

 _A monkey hybrid?_ Layla thought as she lowered her hands as the winds died down.

"It's about time you woke up." He said, his voice being raspy and low. His only visible black eye observed the female as he leaned against the rusted frames of the iron door.

"Who are you? " Layla said, showing her fangs towards the elderly male. Her hands scrunched up the grey cloth, that would have been a blanket if it hadn't had multiple holes from Layla's claw like nails piercing the cotton body of the material.

"That would be my question." He said, striding from the door towards the seated teen. His black eye inspected every detail of the girl's face and body, as if he was searching for clues about her biology.

 _What a fascinating living organism..._ The spiky, black haired male thought as his eyes trailed from her face, down to her arms and feet.

 _I really appreciate it if this freak stops staring at me like that..._ Layla thought, looking up at the male, noticing a scar running down his left eye. She raised her hands up to defend what felt was being violated.

"I can't let a potential fighter to rot without knowing her motives... can I?" The male said, cupping his left hand under his chin as he stood back at the doorway. Placing his other hand on the rusted frames of the door, he tilted his head downwards towards her.

 _She's an interesting organism..._ The male thought, looking at her again. _She has features that resembles the Cold's empire biology but unlike them, she doesn't seem capable of creating organic armour from their tissues... maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she's a he? No that's ridiculous! She has similar features to a female Saiyan. I'll have to ask her what she is... If she doesn't die that is..._

"What fighter? The first thing I'd know is that you'll use me for something!" She said, crossing her bruised arms over her chest as her violet eyes were glaring into his black one.

 _Ungrateful thing!_ The stranger thought, snapping his head back up at the sight of her hostility.

"Trying to be clever with me? Don't get too ahead of yourself!" He darted towards her, throwing what looked like a fist towards her face. Moments later, Layla found his index finger pointed directly in between her slitted eyes, on the bridge of her nose. "You could of been left out there to rot for all I cared!" His voice became low and harsh, showing his teeth at the teen. His black eye stared down, deep into the dark depths of her eyes.

Her eyes shifted from a harsh, narrow slit to a circular, natural pupil.

 _I have no choice..._ Layla thought, letting out a silent sigh. _If I cause any problems, even probably trying to at least kill this geezer, I won't have any leads for my sister... I hate doing this! I don't want to take orders from people anymore!_

"Sorry for my ingratitude," Layla said, rising up from the blanket where she rested on. She bowed her head whilst crossing her right hand over her chest. "I won't speak like that again. You have my word." Her marron hair fell in front of her violet eyes as she remained fixed in that position, looking down at the turquoise stone tiles of the floor. Her voice had changed from a shrill to a modulate tone.

 _What's this?_ The male thought, studying the actions of the female. He lowered his index finger, away from her face, taking a step away from the girl.

"I am grateful to you for giving me shelter and the necessities to stay alive, and so I would repay that act of kindness by working under you." Layla bowed her head.

 _I have to..._ Layla thought as the elderly male watched her.

 _Foolish child..._

A voice emanated from her mind again. This same voice which twisted her thoughts and tortured her values awoke from its slumber. Cold sweat oozed from her brows. The voice was chilling, serpentine- enough to sink deep into her soul.

 _You say that you don't want to be a puppet but yet you fall for him... Layla, tell me why can't you hold your promises?_ If Layla could guess what 'it' was doing, 'it' was probably grinning, showing it's razor, needle like fangs at Layla's confused nature.

 _Shut up!_ Layla thought, placing a hand over the bead of sweat as the sweat made its way down her cheek. Her eyes had became slits again. Her stomach felt heavy.

 _Something's not right about this kid..._ The male thought, observing her flow of actions that he had hoped was not the case. _I don't want to deal with another one of them, it's already bad enough that I have one that's already loose in the head._ His black eye shrunk, trembling, thinking of the possible dilemmas that could await him.

 _I won't let you... I won't let you play around with me!_ Layla thought as her dark, armoured tail lashed left and right in the air; before slamming her bare hands into the stone tiles in front of her, letting out a hiss. Plumes of dust erupted from the cracks of the floor.

 _Fine... I'll let you see how long that weak mind of yours can last. For now, I'll just watch and enjoy every pathetic move you struggle to make._ 'It' said, chuckling as Layla felt it's reptillian glare vanish from her mind. Her body was crouched over, resting on her knees and hands.

Remaining silent, the male observed her movement. He rested his chin on his hand.

 _That power... hmmm... I could take her in as an underling and train her but she seems a little out of control,_ the male thought, seeing Layla raise her head up from the floor, but still avoiding eye contact from him as she knelt. _She may not be that strong, but I need a stronger army if I want to deal with that blasted King. No- he's just a Prince. Right now, I need to focus on a plan to lure him and his possible body guards to extinction. If she is willing to stay, she could become a valuable comrade. But, I can't let her disrupt my plans... if she disobeys, I'll have to punish her, no matter how much of a comrade she is._ His index finger ran down the bottom of his chin. _No... as long as I keep an eye on her, things should go to plan. She won't be as troublesome as my son. At least words can get to her, instead of violence for once..._ He sighed, walking over to the girl. _Coming to think about that, I'll need to get a new head piece for him. He could probably train her... If he's disciplined that is._

"As long as you keep your word, no harm will come to you... understand?" The male said, placing a hand over her shoulder, gazing at the girl's bowing position.

"Yes sir." Layla said, tilting her head up to meet up with his black eye, lowering her hands as she rose to her bare feet.

"Good, now... What is your name?" He said, leading her out of the gloomy space. The hallways were dark, like a narrow channel of networks of a sewage hidden deep underground. The navy bricks that had shaped the hallways were covered in fuzzy blotches of moss, spreading over many stone tiles like a virus. The stranger held up his hand, in which a green light appeared, illuminating the surrounding hallway as it hovered in his palm in silence.

Distracted by the sudden light, Layla's thoughts flashed back to the green, luminous liquid that had bathed her body. But then another fragment of memory took place, diverting her current, gruesome memory with something different.

She could see the endless, emerald lands. Laughter, like the voices of children enjoying their youthful lives, could be heard as Layla felt the rich grass beneath her feet while staring up at the clear skies above. The sun's rays stroked her pale skin- this overwhelming sense of peace washing over her system. This feeling... was this home?

The green light was seen beautiful but little did she know that light was a deadly weapon.

 _Green, like the colour of the forest..._ Layla thought as the stranger led her down the dim hallways. Her home town, the colour green reminded her of the forest where both Layla and her forgotten family lived. Unfortunately, Layla may never see her home again.

 _A name... darn, I don't want him to know my real name..._ Layla thought as she and the male strode down the endless hallways of rusted doors, as if she was walking through a deserted prison. _Saishi, I think that shouldn't give away my identity._

 _Pathetic, a name based of from Sushi... you don't even like that food._ The voice within Layla chuckled. Her chuckle sounded like nails to a chalk board, a horrendous sound to the ears which would make anyone's blood run cold.

 _So what? At least the name should be appropriate to the dimension you're in, right?_ The marroon haired teen thought as her eyes met with the invisible camera that wasn't noticed until now. (Hint hint: Saiyans=Vegtables)

 _Like as if the audience gives a damn about any of the OC plague!_ The voice roared at the teen, causing her to look back up at the male figure, who stared at her with caution. _Our trusted reviewers won't give a damn about your opinion, all that they care about is the stories progression. Now, just get on with the damn rubbish!_

 _Fine... that's only if the narrator doesn't plan on kicking the bucket on all of us..._ Layla thought as her violet eyes looked away from the stranger from the sudden thought.

"Saishi." Layla said, meeting her gaze with his.

"Paragus." The elder man said, lifting his hand away from the girl.

 _Sounds like a vegetable..._ Layla thought, turning her head away from the what looked like a polite Paragus. His gestures and manners seem so gentle man like, it felt awkward that someone treated her so well.

The pale rays from the stars were the only light source, it was well into the night. Layla could feel the dry grass between her feet. Paragus happened to walk without needing to watch out for any obstacles in his way. It was like the land knew him- no, he knew the land at the back of his hand as his black boots trudged on the scorched lands.

Her feet dragged across the navy soil, forcing her exhausted body to keep up with the elder male. Her cloak, or whatever was left from the material that hung from her shoulders, failed to keep out the cold air that bit into her bruised flesh.

 _Damn..._ Layla thought, resting her hands on her knees, taking in deep breaths as sweat trickled from her cheeks. _I need to find out who that guy was, I need to seriously give him a beating for putting me in this state._ That type of beating she had a few days back, especially that green, flashy move that he threw at her face, she remembered it so well. Layla was going to make sure that the same mistake wasn't going to happen again.

Something caught her attention.

Snapping her head up, she saw a group of short, green skinned people, approaching her like a flock of birds.

 _Huh?_ Layla thought, looking at the small creatures. They were very short compared to Layla, barely coming up to her waist and they were thin, where one push may break them. Some had pale green skin, looking young and indeed fragile at the same time, while others had dark and wrinkled skin. The young ones seemed as though they were offering what looked like food, bizarre fruits, up at Layla. It was like as if she was some kind of guest.

 _More aliens..._ Layla thought, collecting a rough, orange fruit.

 _Kill them while you have the time..._ 'It' chuckled as she brought her snake like tongue, licking the right side of her fangs.

 _No... I won't, they haven't done anything._ Layla said, biting into the hard skin of the fruit with her fangs.

"Thank you," She said as soon as she swallowed the fruit piece. Looking down at the young alien, a fruit bowl obstructed her view. The fruit bowl blocked Layla's vision to see the alien's face, like as if the alien was ashamed to see her face.

 _What's with the secret?_ Layla thought, trailing her eyes to see the other aliens being more confident in their gesture. Their black eyes reflected unhappiness and anger, even a layer of pain as they scowled at her, as if she was the culprit of their pains. Smelling their hatred towards her, Layla began to part away from the alien that had hidden it's face, before quickening her pace to follow Paragus.

"Where are we going?" Layla said, slowing down to a walk besides Paragus. She could still feel the piercing gaze of unhappiness from the green skinned aliens, trailing her as she followed Paragus to her destination.

"To a better place." He said, looking ahead. "You wouldn't want to stay in that treacherous place, would you now?" From looking ahead to her, he grinned, a grin that could not be distinguished from being caring or sarcastic, before looking back to the vast, navy landscape ahead.

Layla looks in his direction. Not so clear at first, Layla could see beyond the empty wastelands ahead. Beyond the rocky lands, there was a palace- or it seemed like a palace; it looked ancient, judging by the amount of moss and plants that surrounded the palace - like building. "This is where you will stay." Paragus said, pointing at the building with his right hand. Layla, looking at the direction of his hand, noticed a metal piece, bent around his finger.

 _What is that?_ She thought, looking at the metal piece.

After a few minutes from walking free, away from the prison that she was caged in, Layla stood in front of the ancient building. From where the architecture stood, the view of a small forest could be seen below as the building overlooked the scenery from a cliff. She could see the sun's rays rising, casting a scarlet crown over the slumbering lands. Even though this was quite beautiful, as Layla has only seen this view once, the scarlet rays from the sun had made her skin run cold. The unnatural rays of red, that streaked across the dark skies, seemed as though a paintbrush destroyed a natural piece, like as if the sky was bleeding.

 _Bizarre..._ Layla thought as Paragus led his way onto the building.

"From here, I will lead you to your place to which you will stay until you are called up by me. Right now, I believe you need to get some rest." Paragus said, entering the building through the iron doors. As he entered the building, he was greeted by his minions. "Sire" was chanted as Layla continued to follow Paragus, seeing each minion bowing and placing their right hands over their chests, while the other arm was held behind their backs as Paragus strode past them. Many wore helmets with tinted glass frames and armoured clothing which made it hard for Layla to guess if they were alien or not.

"Do not be frightened of them." The back haired male said as Layla whipped her head left and right, studying every detail of the building. "They are my loyal guards, they will not come to you unless I call them to do so."

Upon arriving to a small room, Layla inspected the room. There was nothing special obout the room. A single bed in the corner of the room laid next to the window, followed by a small cabinet at the foot of the bed. On the cabinet was a lone, flickering candle.

 _Nice room._ Layla thought, walking into the room. She didn't need anything else. This room was perfect for her. There was plenty of space to do her training while the bed and cabinet were self explanatory. This oddly reminded her of home, except the difference was that there wouldn't be any aliens and the room would have the view of the emerald forest.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you are here, however," Paragus said, leaning against the wooden frames of the door, crossing his arms over his chest. Layla looked up at him as she patted the sheets if her bed. "As long as you listen and follow the rules I set, nothing will stop you from doing what you want. Understand?" Paragus said, his black eye narrowing at the girl. To his response, Layla nodded in silence, sighing as she sat down on the bed, letting her bare feet brush against the stone floor.

"One," He stretched his index finger, "you are refrained from starting any fights within this building. Even if someone was to challenge you." Paragus said, glancing away from Layla for a moment. "The reason for this is so that I don't need to deal with unnesseccary issues that could be prevented easily."

 _Unless my son starts the whole commotion._ Paragus sighed as he looks back at the marroon haired teen.

"Two," raising his middle finger up as he pointed his entire hand towards Layla. "You will not wonder outside the building after sunset unless orders were given by me. Understand?" His black eye watched her, waiting for a response from the teen.

"Yes, but I have a question," Layla said, extending her index finger and tilting her head up at Paragus."What happens if I break anyone- or both of these rules?"

"Then there will be severe punishments." Paragus said, trailing his eye towards the tinted windows. He could see the crimson horizon as the sun crept up the navy skies. "Right now, you'll be let off from any troubles until someone suitable is able to serve your punishment." He looked at Layla from the window, seeing her hand covering her mouth as she let out a silent yawn. "You will need to get plenty of rest for tomorrow's exercise. Eat well and rest well and Farewell." He said, leaving the room with a grin as his white cape waved in the breeze. Silence then filled the room.

 _Now what should be left is my son. Wait, he wasn't there when I came here- no... where is he?_ Paragus thought, realising the horror that could unfold. _I need to find him quick!_ He thought as he raced down the dim hallways.

 _How to kill time now? Hmmm?_ Layla thought as her dark, armoured tail brushed the stone floors in thought. _Well I can always hunt down that guy who had me on the ropes a day ago... but-_

Midway in her thoughts, she heard a whistling sound, getting

louder as it came from the window. Whipping her head towards the window, a green light from the window got brighter. Her eyes widened into slits.

 _Damn! Who's trying to kill me now?_ Layla thought, ducking, covering her head from the flying debris as she thumped against the stone floor. As she opened her eyes again, she could recognised a pair of golden boots, each having a blue gem on the front. His toes were pointing towards her.

 _That bastard!_ Layla thought, gritting her fangs while clenching her hands into a fist as she got up to a crouch.

"Not you again!" Layla said, hissing as the raven haired stranger planted his feet onto the stone floor.

"You again?" He said, his voice was low and husky. His black eyes were watching her for the slightest movement- one wrong action could be a decision whether she lives or not.

 _Author notes: Another Chapter done. Oh boy... who figured out it was Paragus? Guess it's kinda obvious who's the other one... right? One that note, I might as well introduce some movie characters... well because they were one dimensional. I hate to admit it but Paragus seemed to have some decent backstory, maybe next to Garlic Jr (even though he had a movie and fillers but he was boring... no offense -_-) even though you had some cool looking villains like Cooler (Frieza did it! I just had to say it!) And Super Janemba (even though he could talk like kid buu and having that ridiculous first form where he looked like a yellow, childish ball... seriously? Entity of all evil looks like a kid's play toy? but oh well... still a beast with the portal techniques and sword. So cool.) But they lacked backstory... or being too similar to the previous enemy in that saga. But I can't really bash on a character, I'd rather try to add more depth into that character more than anything._

 _On another note, I might add what songs I used to create each chapter, just so that you guys and gals get the idea of the emotion of the character. Again, the song I used was the glitch mob again, being "Head full of shadows." Kinda made me flesh out and change a few things about Layla._

 _So I guess that's all for now. See ya all next time._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	5. Training begins

_Author notes: Since I gave each OC another name, Amaya's and Layla's alternate names will be known as Okome and Saishi. Only when they have their thoughts, then each would refer to each other's original names. So that being said, let the adventure continue... (even though nothing important happened yet -_-.)_

 **Planet Earth**

 _ **Sometime ago...**_

 _The rolling landscape stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. The emerald hue bathed the lands as she stood on a lonesome hill, watching the green hue vanish into the navy shade of the mountainside._

 _Alone. She stood staring into the vast depths of the hills. The gentle breeze ran through her body, letting her navy hair, as well as her dress, flow in the breeze. The sunlight bathed the lands with it's soft fingertips, floating higher into the blue seas of the skies above as the heat penetrated her eyelids._

 _The calm atmosphere sunk deep into her psych._

 _"Layla... why?" The lonesome child said, trembling as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She felt her fingers curl into a fist as she thought of her older sister's actions, inhumane actions._

 _Then, a crimson spark lit across the land, burning away the very rich land that she was brought up in._

 _"_ _ **Layla! I was trying to help you! Why couldn't you understand that they were the evil ones?"**_ _Amaya said, screaming at the burning lands overshadowing the green hues in what was now scarlet rays of anger._ _ **"Don't you understand... anything?"**_ _Taking a deep gasp, a few moments passed. She watched the crimson lands burn from the raging fire within her. The crackling of the flames could be heard, devouring everything that the child could see. Then something had broken deep within her. Her navy eyes widened as she realised her faults. Layla's faults._

 _She felt to her knees, crouching down on all fours as she slammed her fist into the coal covered grounds, choking on the fumes of her emotions running in all directions within her mental psych. Not even in her dreams she could find peace. Okome couldn't understand why someone could enjoy the pain and sufferings of others. It was wrong._

 _Then they appeared, the ones who started all of this._

 _"How_ _ **dare**_ _you!" Okome said, shrieking as her voice trembled under her anger. Those blue skinned demons were watching her, grinning as they hovered in the amber skies above. "I won't let you take her away! I won't allow it!" Okome raised a fist up at the feminine demon._

 _Her silver, wavy hair danced in the breeze as she sat on her black staff, watching the child with her violet eyes. The other more masculine demon had his arms crossed over his chest, hovering proudly- no. He had his arms crossed as if he was waiting for some kind of entertainment as his red eyes studied the girl. He flew besides the female demon, standing as he stared down into Okome's furious eyes, like some sort of inferior insect._

 _If only she was strong enough, Okome could have protected her, protected Layla from the tortures from those demons. Icy tears continued to stream down her eyes as Okome leapt up to her feet, throwing a fist full of brunt grass towards them in uncontrollable rage. "When I find you I will get her back!" Okome yelled as her vision faded to white._

 _It was true... If Okome tried to fight those demons now, she would lose. She had to get stronger._

 _ **Now...**_

"Okome!"

Waking up from that nightmare, her skin was damp from her sweat. Never mind- someone was tugging at her shoulders. Her navy eyes snapped open.

Okome saw the black haired kid sitting besides her, his hands were placed on her shoulders as he stared deep onto her eyes, like as if something had bothered the child.

"Are you alright?" Gohan said, tightening his hold on her shoulders.

All that she could do was respond with a slight nod.

 _She must have had a bad dream..._ Gohan thought as he knelt besides Okome on the cobalt grass.

"Yup." Okome said, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Getting a better sight, her eyes scanned her surroundings. "Any idea what time it is Gohan?" Okome said, observing the navy landscape.

Indeed, it had only been a few hours since both of the children had slept besides each other. The navy skies hung over them, darkening the rolling landscape from a rich green to a sea of dark blue. Everything was silent as the stars sparkled over the wastelands afar.

"I believe it's nearly dawn." Gohan said, looking up at the twilight skies above. "I'm going to assume that Mister Piccolo is going to come soon. He's dead serious since he always arrives on time."

"I guess I'll have to see what you mean then." Okome said, laughing as her lips twitched due to her memories of the first words that the green demon exchanged with her.

"You know, he's not really that bad."

"Huh? I never said that he was bad, I just said that he was-"

"Scary?" Gohan finished her sentence, turning his head towards Okome. After a few seconds at staring at each other, the black haired child looked up at the navy skies once again. "I used to feel like that too. But all that he's trying to do is make you a better person... or that's what I hope he's doing."

 _I wouldn't blame her if she had a nightmare because of him._ Gohan thought, circling his index finger in the soft soil. _I mean he was quite harsh during the first six months of my training, leaving me out in the wild, having to find my own food and finding my own shelter... I guess it was for the best._

"I guess that's good to know then." Okome said with a smile. She didn't know what the boy had thought when she was sleeping, however she rather not let the child know what had been on her mind. It was far to early to tell him anything about herself. "I just hope that mentor Piccolo's training won't be a beat up round."

"Trust me, it's not." Gohan said as he gave a little chuckle. "He's like an impenitrable fortress. You have to use your brains and wits to keep up with him."

"I guess you're not kidding then," Okome laughed, "you seem to know quite a lot about him."

"Yup, he taught me a lot of things." The black haired boy said, watching the brightening skies casting a golden crown over the navy mountains.

 _And I hope that knowledge will help me beat those aliens!_ The back haired child thought as he felt the cool breeze rub against his black, wild hair. "We better get ready for Mister Piccolo's training." Gohan said, rising up to his feet, patting his orange clothes as Okome also rose up to her feet and did the same to her dress.

The green demon was floating above them, watching them as they prepared for their first training of the day. His white, long cape blew in the breeze as he cracked a small grin on his lips.

 _Let's see what both of you are truly made of._ Piccolo thought, landing on the emerald grass, folding his arms as he watched the duo get down to their stances. Gohan, who had bent his knees, held one of his hands towards Piccolo while the other was faced away from him. His black eyes looked into Piccolo's ones, reflecting those of his most despised rival.

 _This kid truly is Goku's son..._ Piccolo thought as his black eyes watched Gohan's eyes burn with determination. His eyes then trailed towards the girl. Her knees were also bent, but her body was tilting towards him, unlike where Gohan had his whole body facing Piccolo; her right arm was raised, clenched into a fist as her left arm was hung lower than her right. Her eyes watched him, like those of a silver wolf. Mysterious. The green demon found it amusing that some Earthling thought that they had a chance at beating a challenge like him.

 _I don't know where she comes from, but she definitely isn't a fighter from around here..._ Piccolo thought as his black eyes studied her stance.

"What are you waiting for?" Piccolo said, yelling the winds whipped his cape. "Training begins now!"

Nodding their heads at each other, Gohan and Okome leaped out towards the green demon, giving out a fierce battle cry as they dashed across the rich lands, their yells echoing into the vast skies above.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

It was noon, the sun was glaring down at the trio that were training in the grassy fields, in the scorching heat. All that could be heard from the open wastelands were the grunts and yells escaping the young duo's lips as they lunged at their mentor.

Dash, punch and a block. Then a heavy blow to the body... they were panting as sweat trickled down their bodies as they struggled against their mentor. Their feet trudged on the grass, throwing strands of each leaf into the air as the duo continued to fight, not willing to lose to the invincible green demon that they faced.

"You both need to try harder than that if you're going to have any chance at defeating them!" Piccolo said, barking at the duo as he maintained his usual stance of crossing his arms over his chest. He took no damage from the duo, who happened to pant as they rested their hands on their knees.

 _Damn it!_ Okome thought as she gritting her teeth. _Am I really this weak?_ Rubbing her swollen cheek, marroon scabs fell onto the back of her hands.

Watching her agitation, Gohan let out a deep sigh before standing up straight to face the impenetrable Piccolo.

 _I know how you feel, but it's only natural since its the first training you have with him._ Gohan thought as he saw Okome rose up tall onto her feet. _Hang in there._

Okome looked at Gohan, watching for each others next set of movements. Her navy eyes narrowed, gazing onto his black ones, of course Gohan knew what she was going to do but he knew that it would fail. Piccolo always knew how to counter any attack you threw at him. There was no way to persuade her.

Nodding in response to her actions, Gohan turned his head to see Piccolo waiting, like as if he had all the time in the world. His eyes were closed, as if he was meditating on some thought, a memory perhaps...

Piccolo felt the cool breeze blew threw him, letting his thoughts empty out into the wastelands afar from deep within his psych. His cape fluttered in the breeze as he took in deep, slow and steady breaths.

Hearing the grass rustle, his black eyes snapped open. Okome dashed out at towards him, raising up an open palm towards him as she let out a yell.

 _Here we go again._ Piccolo thought as he stood, observing the small child. As the girl came a few metres in front of him, her hands clenched into a fist. Her right fist was going to hit his arm.

 _Obvious move._ Piccolo continued to think, watching her slow, predictable movements aimed towards him. Then something seemed different about her attack pattern.

Before trying to hit Piccolo, she ducks into a low sweep from her legs.

 _She was trying to trick me into thinking that she would do the same attack._ Piccolo thought, leaping over her low sweep. Dust and strands of grass erupted into the air around them from the aftermath of Okome's sweep.

"Shoot!" Okome said, grumbling as her vision became hazy from the thick plume she whipped up. Jumping to her feet, Okome snapped her head around, searching for any movement that could give away Piccolo's position.

"Behind you!"

Before Okome could twirl her head around, a heavy kick landed on the back of her shoulders, casting her far away from the hazy atmosphere. She flew onto a heap of boulders, cracking into multiple pieces from the impact of Piccolo's assault.

From the impact of the blow, the dust vanished into nothingness, revealing the caped demon from within the dust. However, just when Piccolo was done with Okome, another attack was launched at him.

Jumping up from behind, Gohan pounced on Piccolo, in an attempt to land at least a blow before training ends. The child wasn't going to let Okome's diversion be a waste.

 _A diversion?_ Piccolo thought, snapping his head behind him. If it wasn't for his energy sensing skills, that kid would have landed a couple of good blows on him. But as a disciplined warrior, he was not going to let a little kid of his deceased adversary get the better of him.

A beam of searing light erupted from his eyes, electrocuting the black haired kid mid way of his assault.

"That's not fair!" Gohan said, plummeting on the dry grass. His clothes became burnt.

"Who said that the enemies play fair?" Piccolo said, snarling at Gohan, who was sitting upright rubbing his head. "I'm preparing you for the worst! We have... what now? Two months?" He crossed him arms over his chest.

 _Unbelievable!_ Piccolo thought, fuming at Gohan's naivety. _If there is a powerful enemy, they would be playing by their own means. And since they're stronger than that Saiyan Raditz, who knows what dirty tricks they have up their sleeves._

"HAH!"

Hearing a yell come from within the rubble, Piccolo's eyes trailed towards pieces that were left over from the sandy boulders. Okome exploded from the rubble.

"I won't let you win!" Okome said, lunging towards the green demon. Piccolo shook his head, sighing at her burst of emotion.

 _Her emotion is clouding her actions._ Piccolo thought as he anticipated her next move.

Whoosh...

Her fist had missed his head completely. Piccolo had shifted his head to his right as Okome leapt towards the air for her final blow.

"Your times up." Piccolo said, placing a hand on her wrist, tightening his grip as Okome barely touched the ground.

It felt as if her body froze as Piccolo said those words to her. Time had came to a standstill as Okome felt an overwhelming sting of shame wash over her system. Washing over her system as if she drowned in the deep depths of the sea.

 _No... I can't lose! I have to get stronger!_ Okome thought as she felt the sharp tug from Piccolo's hands. She scowled into the green demon's eyes; she promised that she will not quit until she had beaten him.

Snapping her back into reality, Piccolo threw the girl into the clear, fast flowing stream that the trio had fought besides since daybreak.

 _Stubborn kid._ Piccolo thought, focusing his attention at the black haired kid. Gohan was standing in his stance, raising his hands up in defense.

"What are you staring at? Shouldn't you go in and help your friend?" Piccolo shouted at Gohan.

"But Mister-"

"Dodge!"

Piccolo casted the black haired child into the fast flowing stream with a single back handed slap. Then the green demon stood up tall, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched both of his students yelling as they were dragged downstream through the endless currents of icy pain.

"I can't swim!" Gohan said, gasping for air, waving his short arms in the air. He had learned how to survive against what the natural world had thrown at him, but Gohan hadn't learned how to swim at this point in time since he was only a four year old child. Unfortunately, Piccolo couldn't care less about the dangers of his training. At the end of the day, Gohan had to prove to the caped demon if he was a worthy student.

"That's your next training!" Piccolo said, leaping high up into the blue skies above. The glare of the sun had left a silhouette of the caped demon, hovering high in the cool atmosphere above.

 _They're both just as stubborn as Goku,_ Piccolo thought, observing the duo fighting against the strong current of the shimmering stream, _I guess that's what happens if you train Goku's son and an... unknown female. I need to know if she's with them. Those Saiyans... there's now way that a kid could just randomly fall from space like that._ He placed a hand on his chin, letting his index finger rest against his green cheek in thought. _Unless she could be a half breed like Gohan that could explain why she doesn't have a tail like him... leaving these questions unanswered will be dangerous. I'll have to ask her now._

Lowering his hands from his face, he flew over the winding river, trailing the duo who fought the currents until of now.

 _ **After hours of struggling...**_

The sun hung in the skies above, letting it's heat scorch the grassy fields. The duo had both managed to survive the sharp twists and turns from the freezing river.

Gohan and Okome were both sat atop of a low lying hill, taking refuge from the heatwave under an ancient oak tree. Its branches spread out, swaying as the winds blew across the lands, shading the children as they tended their bruised bodies. The river, the wild liquid that was responsible for inflicting most of the damage rather than Piccolo himself, shimmered in the golden rays of sunlight.

"I feel like a weakling!" Okome winced in pain, gritting her teeth in frustration in result to beating Piccolo. A failure. If she couldn't beat him, what were the chances of finding Layla? Close to impossible.

 _Why?_ _You can't prevent what's already happened..._ Okome remembered those last words escaping her sister's bloodied lips before waking up in alienation.

Alone in this strange, mysterious world.

Those last words were just as confusing as Layla's thoughts.

 _Why?_

What could have Okome said to have made a psychopath... no- a sibling, who was lost after being freed from indoctrination, understand her compassion for Layla? Okome wasn't going to allow that venomous demon devour Layla's freedom, it was too painful to think that someone so close from childhood would enjoy the suffering of others. She could not.

Gohan could see her hands curl into a fist, trembling as Okome sat in silence, staring at her reflection of the river.

"It's only your first day," Gohan said, observing Okome's jaw tighten. "I'm sure you'll become better in the days to come." He smiled as he placed his hands behind his head, ruffling his black hair. "I mean not all fighters are born with the best skills, right? You have to keep practicing."

"It's not that, it's..." Okome said, sighing as she looks up at the cloudless skies.

Hearing her exhaled, Gohan tilted his head.

Slamming her fist into the soft, earthy soil, Okome stared into Gohan's black eyes, as if she was struggling to tell him something. Or was it anxiety?

"Gohan, I want to prove to you that I'm on your side." Okome said, raising her clenched fist towards the wild haired kid.

"What?" Gohan said, tilting his head at Okome as he rubbed his head. "I know your on our side Okome, I mean you haven't done anything fishy."

"No, I mean I think I wasn't being honest with you and Mentor Piccolo." Okome said as she lowered her fists towards her lap. "You see when I was fighting you and Piccolo, I was hiding my powers because I thought that they were-"

"Dangerous?"

"No, bizarre." Okome said, sighing as she stood up to her feet. Hearing a quiet chuckle, Okome looked down at Gohan, noticing that he was choking instead.

"What?" Okome said as Gohan took a deep breath from his coughing fit.

"I thought you were going to tell me that you were related to those aliens." Gohan said, pointing at Okome. "I'm relived that your not- but then I need to ask where you came from, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm an Earthling. But I can't say where I came from right now." Okome said, sighing as she leaned against the earthy body of the oak tree.

"Why?" Gohan said, placing his hand on the orange material of his gi.

"It's confusing stuff. I'd rather say it when I'm able to remember what exactly happened and why." Okome said, looking up at the skies again. A lonesome bird flew over the lands, letting out a forlorn cry across the windy skies.

"So your telling me that you suffer from short term memory?" Gohan said, closing his eyes, although he was also itching his head.

"Well... yes and no. It's just everything was a blur." Okome said, her navy eyes trailing down at Gohan again.

"Okay." Gohan said, rubbing his black eyes. "I guess that story will have to wait then... so," raising his index finger up at Okome, "What did you mean by powers?"

 _I've got a lot of explaining to do..._ Okome thought, smiling at the black haired child.

"I'll try to explain this the best I could," Okome said, laughing before cupping a hand near her mouth. "What energy do you guys use? Is it Chakra, Ki or chi or what?" Okome cleared her throat before crouching besides Gohan.

"From what I've heard from Piccolo, I think it's 'Chi, but then again... Some people pronounce it as 'Ki'." Gohan said, opening his eyes to observe the girl. This girl, she reminded him of someone he knew fondly. One minute her personality was calm and collected and then the next it's all raging like a wild fire. A scary thought that someone can flip their personality in an instant, like a switch.

"Chi... I've heard of it before..." Okome said, placing an index finger on her cheek as she mumbled in thought.

 _So they run on the same concept... I guess it won't be so hard to explain after all..._ She thought as Gohan circled his fingers in the dirt.

"Okay," Okome said, hitting her right fist into her left palm, causing the black haired kid to look up at her. "The power that I wasn't willing to reveal earlier was my elemental technique, which I can bend the water to my will."

"Okay?" Gohan said, squinting his eyes up at Okome. At this point, Gohan thought the whole thing was bizarre. Elements, why such a weird power? What use does manipulating water help on the battlefield? All that he could do was wait for her explanation.

"You don't sound convinced..." Okome said as she loosened her grip.

"What do you mean by 'elements'?" Gohan said, tilting his head at the girl.

"Uhh, elements... how would I explain that?" Okome said, mumbling as her eyes trailed towards the ground.

 _Oh boy, this is going to be a long day..._ Okome thought as she found a stick amongst the grass. Picking it up, Okome sighed as she sat next to Gohan on the coarse grass.

"Where I come from, well, it's a hard thing to say since it was recently discovered." She drew on the dirt. "The two that I know that can be used are fire and water." Her eyes then trailed from the boy. "So if this runs on the elemental concepts, earth and air should be able to be manipulated by will." She mumbled, drawing out symbols which seemed like the corresponding elements. "But I haven't seen any one master it yet- Anywho, in order to use the elements, you would have to channel you life energy into it... so its like an extension of yourself."

"Cool, but that doesn't seem like many elements." Gohan said, pointing at the symbols on the dirt.

One was all swirls and circles, like that of a air current.

Another was all wavy, like extending arms of a fire.

The next was blocks of sturdy bricks, like the rich earth.

The final one was shaped in a form of a tear drop, like a flowing dewdrops of a leaf.

Each element was faced opposite each other, such as the fire was opposite to the water.

 _I can say that she's just as clear as Piccolo when it comes to stuff like this..._ Gohan said, sighing as he rested his hands on his laps.

"I'll go into detail then, about the elements." Okome said, striking the stick in the dirt again. "There are things known as 'Main elements', 'Pure elements' and 'Sub elements'. The ones I've just mentioned are the 'Main elements'." She circled all the symbols into one group before writing an 'M' next to the circle. "The 'Main element' that I can use is water."

"Oh, now this sounds a bit technical." Gohan said, placing his both of his hands under his chin. "Is it important to know all the categories?"

"No, but it helps." Okome said, placing the stick towards the ground. "Oh... I nearly forgot."

"Forgot what?" Gohan said, leaning closer towards Okome as he lowered his hands on to his laps again.

"If I remember," she lifted the stick up again and drew another circle. "In order to use the 'Main elements', you have to know how to bring out your Chi. In this case, Chi is the 'Pure element'. There's two of them. One's known as 'light' and the other one's 'dark'."

"What makes 'light' and 'dark' Chi different?" Gohan said, pointing at the circle that was grouped as 'P'.

 _This was what I was worried about..._ Okome thought. Sweat began to form from the side of her brow. It had been years since she had traveled home... She could not remember much of her training in her home town.

"I guess you could say that 'light' is a controlled manner of using Chi... and usually requires years of practice to keep under control-"

"And 'dark' is when it's not under control? Such that it destroys everything recklessly?" Gohan interrupted Okome. Her smile beamed at the boy, he understood the rules in such a small time frame.

"Yeah, that's basically all of it." Okome said, clapping at Gohan's knowledge. "I just wish there was a way to demonstrate the difference..." She said, sighing as she drew four more lines around the circle 'M'.

Wait... that morning!

"Wait, 'light' element is what you did to the pile of woods yesterday. Remember you set it on fire?"

"Oh, so that's what you meant." Gohan said, his eyes widening at the girl.

"Yeah, but light Chi can also be used to do other miraculous things, if your well disciplined that is..." Okome nodded at Gohan. "But you also may have to born with a specific talent as well..." Okome mumbled under her breath. She knew that light energy can be in many forms, especially forms of healing, however; on the battlefield there's only two choices... you either fight on the front lines or stay at the back to heal. Not both. Too much energy could be lost, especially when Okome was only a master in offensive water element techniques... and maybe the fact that she is a child.

But the power of flames... that was a different story. Destruction and malice, like those demons of the underworld.

"I just refer to it as Chi energy... Thanks to Mister Piccolo. Is it possible if you can demonstrate the effects of 'Dark' chi?" Gohan pointed once again at the circle with 'P'.

 _I wish he was there when I fought my sister... that's the definition of dark Chi..._ Okome laughed.

Seeing her laugh, Gohan began to think he was starting to annoy his newly found 'friend'. Or was there something that she hid?

"Never mind. If it's hard to explain, I'll figure it out." Gohan said, sitting back on the grass.

"I guess so." Okome said, looking up at the blue skies above. "There's only so much I could show because everyone's limited to something."

The wind began to blow, causing the leaves on the trees to dance. Not a single cloud in the sky could be seen as the duo sat and inspected the detailed diagram.

"So what are the 'Sub elements'?" Gohan said, resting his hands under his chin again, laying down on his front whilst looking at the detailed diagram. "Wait, is it the extra elements? The ones where you combine each element to create a new one?" Gohan snapped his head up at Okome.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're catching on to all of this." Okome said, smiling as she drew the last bits to the diagram.

"Mother said I am a prodigy, which means someone who has a talent which shows at a younge age. But, Mister Piccolo calls me a 'Nerd'... whatever that is." Gohan laughed while rubbing his head as he leaned on his right arm.

"Okay, well 'Sub elements' are basically more advanced techniques. So if we take fire for example," Okome pointed at the wavy design, symbolising fire as she trailed her finger to a more stiff symbol, like static. "It's 'Sub element' is electricity... but it doesn't apply to all the elements- well actually I'm not too sure if it can be applied to all the elements."

"Huh? So it's not always the advanced techniques?" Gohan said, lowering his hands from his chin.

"It's a combination... but you have to know how the other element works. In this case, you can combine water and air to create ice, which I've mastered... well, kind of..." Okome said, laughing as she looked up from the diagram to Gohan. The boy remained with the same facial expression.

He was confused as anything.

"I guess it's getting a bit boring with the lecture so I'll just hop to it and demonstrate the 'Main element'." Okone said as she rose up to her feet.

Gohan stood up, stepping a few metres away from the girl so that the demonstration could be held.

Placing her hands in front of herself, she bends her knees and breathes in and out, swaying her arms back and forth, like the waves rocking a boat at sea. Channeling her Chi into a section of the river, it was like as if a third, invisible arm was parting the water from the main body. The energy was cool, but not enough to cause your skin to run cold.

Gohan observed her, cupping his hands under his chin as his eyes narrowed at the orb. Who trained her? Who exactly taught her to channel energy into the elements? Is was bizarre...

Just as Okome created an orb from the river, the mental strain where it kept the orb's shape began to take its toll on the child. The orb began to shake, as if placing an object on the water's surface would cause the orb to vibrate. Before she could channel her Chi back into the river, the orb of water burst, drenching Okome's clothes.

 _Damn it!_ Okome thought, freezing like a statue.

"That looks pretty hard to do," Gohan said, pointing at Okome who dripped with cold water.

 _Yeah, it must be because I'm stuck in a younger body._ Okome thought, tightening her jaws. _How did that even happen? Could time and space be distorted?_

"I hope you can pull off some good moves with that..."

Snapping her head back, Okome saw the green demon sitting on the oak's thick branches.

 _Oh snap!_ She smiled up at the green demon, who leapt from the branches, landing on his feet with a quiet crunch. In an attempt to save her identity, Okome threw a kick; throwing a thick plume of dust up into the air to erase the diagram of her knowledge of her techniques. Strands of lime green grass drifted in the air as Piccolo crossed his arms as he gazed into the girl's soul.

 _Author's note: This chapter took a little longer to plan out but hopefully it'll get better. So, if you guys were wondering, I did create unusual OCs but hey... its just being creative ^_^. One can use water while the other has fire and a voice. But hopefully they won't take up the whole story. Another thing is that I want to elbow are on the demons in the dbz universe because I thought they were pretty cool, like Dabura's flames technique and spit that turns people to stone._

 _For all you guys and gals who read this previously, yes I did take down the chapters after this one because... well I really think I could write them better. I feel like they're crap compared to all the best stories out there, like Syrias fanfic of 'Broly the Saviour of the universe' and uhh... I know it's called 'Saviour of Demon's' but I can't remember her name, I believe it was Roketto. So I'm gonna rewrite them so that the stories can be delivered just as well and enjoyed. So I'm going to spend the time to flesh out all the characters coming up in the story and try to make them interesting and hopefully get to those plot twists soon._

 _On a side note, just to hint out what personalities that each character will have will be based on a song I heard. So it stands as follows;_

 _Okome- Our demons, the glitch mob_

 _Saishi- Head full of Shadows, the glitch mob_

 _Gohan- I have no idea but it'll have to be his mystic theme by Bruce score and SSJ2 theme which I think the Japanese and Bruce had done well at (I like both if them.)_

 _Piccolo- Halo- Starset (just because he's always there to save Gohan)_

 _Broly- Gravity falls- Red (I know he has a theme by Pantera 10s, but you'll guys see why I've chosen this song as the chapters progresses. It's just a matter of time to deciphering the code. ^_^)_

 _Oh, and the main song that I used to write this chapter was 'Our demons', by the glitch mob (the filious remix) and 'The clouds breath for you', being from the glitch mob again._

 _Until then, see ya all next time._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	6. Father, Son and a Student

_Author's notes: Main theme for inspiration- weirdly none -_-' but I've listened to 'I'd love to change the world' by Jetta._

 _So I guess you guys and gals who read this previously, yeah... I did take down the chapters after this one since I think that they were all crap. So I kinda went back to redo all the previous ones so that I can give a detailed story (and flesh out the OC's a little better) I don't know if the site gives any notifications if I've replaced a chapter... but that's what I've been doing. So I'll recommend that everyone should read the previous chapters before moving on._

 _So that's enough talk from me, I'll now continue with the new and improved chapters of the Pre-Saiyan saga. Enjoy! ^_^_

 **Distant planet**

Pieces of shattered glass laid across the turquoise tiles of the stone floor; glittering as the pieces laid beneath the heavy plumes of dust that surrounded the small room.

They were both looking at each other, scrutinising each other's actions as they stood in the darkness, gazing through the fog of dust.

The marroon haired teen guarded , tensing her pale body as the male stood, gazing down at the tiny female. There was something malicious about his black, cold eyes that the teen could not lay a finger on; what were his intentions?

Saishi remained crouching; she didn't know what else to do. Those black eyes, murderous eyes, gave the impression that whatever she did, it was not going to be effective against this towering male, this monster that had took her out with that one, burning attack. Before she could analyse his actions any further, his position changed. Without any warning, the male dashed out towards her, reaching out towards her face.

 _So fast!_ Saishi thought, gasping as she threw her arms in a form of an X.

Boom!

What had felt like a steel train ramming into her bony arms, the impact had sent Saishi hurdling through the many brick walls of the moss infested hallways and outside the stone walled building, causing massive amount of debris to spew from the right side of the ancient building.

Now laying in the rubble of that monster's destruction, she laid dazed by the impact of the blow of his iron fists.

 _He's fast!_ Saishi thought as she coughed, gasping for air as she stared up at the crimson streak that torn apart the navy skies above; like droplets of blood against a clear river surface.

Dazed, broken and lost. What did the teen do to deserve all of these problems? Actually this wasn't even the best time to think about all of this, right now she had to beat that scumbag that left her in this condition.

Seeing an enormous silhouette plummet towards her, Saishi gritted her teeth, throwing her body towards the sandy soils ahead.

Whoosh...

Missing just the strands of her marroon hair, the male had missed crushing her head by a few inches, growling as the girl laid on the navy earth. However, he wasn't going to let her get away with it.

A sharp jerk caused Saishi to rebound backwards, away from the ground. Her legs could have snapped apart, breaking even her lower spine to pieces.

Snapping her head back, Saishi twisted her body to see that the male had grabbed her bare ankle.

 _No!_ Saishi thought, gasping as she felt her body weight remain airborne. With another jolt, Saishi felt her body ram into the earth, grazing her skin as she felt the chilly grounds rip away her skin and clothes. Within seconds, her skin had become bruised and bloody from the scratched from the terrain, while her sleeves of her black cloak were torn to shreds.

 _That's it!_ Saishi thought, hissing at the loose material of her cloak. The black scars that ran down her pale arms had to remain hidden. It was far too embarrassing for Saishi to allow her skin to reveal any of those experimental scars she had recived from those demons. It drove her mad even to look at those scars.

Using her black, armoured tail, the scaly limb to lash at his arm from under her cloak.

 _I'm going to repay him by crushing that arm of his!_ Saishi hissed, whipping her tail around his arm. Then, like a snake, her tail constricted around the golden metal around his forearms.

Snapping his head back, his black eyes glowered at the young teen, not that she was doing any harm to him but the fact that she was so persistent to not accept her defeat.

"Why don't you die? You little insect!" The male said, his voice was rough and low as he brought his constrict arm up.

Feeling her body being dragged again, Saishi could feel the strain from her armoured limb. The base of her back had always been a weak point.

 _No!_ The teen thought as she felt as every nerve in her body froze as the male threw her body up, in level with his next deadly blow. She had no time to dodge.

Thump...

His fist was shoved deep into her stomach, tearing into every muscle to shreds. Her violet eyes widened in excruciating pain as the wind was knocked out of her, causing scarlet blood to spray up into the chilly breeze. Her head snapped up letting out a silent cry of agony.

Feeling the grip from her tail loosen, the male smirked at her hanging body, dangling in the artic breeze as he held the tail, like a dead rodent.

"What to do with a worthless bug like you?" He said, observing her body hanging in the air, swaying as he hovered many metres from the ground. "Should I wait until you wake up? Knowing that every living day of your life is going to be a Hell," he her body up, bringing her face in front of his dark eyes, "or should I leave you to die? Knowing that it's going to be slow and painful?"

"Shut up..."

Feeling her body jerk towards him, Saishi opened her violet eyes, hissing as she brought out both of her claw like hands towards the male. "You shouldn't be so cocky!" She said, yelling as her now morphed hands had slashed into his flesh. If the opponent could be tricked into believing that she was down, this advantage could save her from multiple situations, however; this technique was promised to be never used again, especially for its cowardice nature.

Just before the tips of her claws sunk into his flesh, the towering male had let go of her tail, causing her to fall towards the navy lands below, but it still did not prevent the damage he had received. Her claws had still dug into his bare abdomen, tearing into the sturdy walls of muscles.

"You bastard!" He said, roaring down at the girl, who fell towards the navy earth below. His eyes, now cracked with red, seething veins, shot a piercing gaze at the falling teen.

A grave sign indeed.

This unusual burst of burning flesh, not that his flesh was on fire, left him in unbearable agony. Never had he had felt such pain erupting from his body, the liquid that would be dripping from his fists from pleasure from the torture of his preys was now stained on his gut, tainting his lies of invincibility.

Lies of his father.

That was it, the girl was going to die, along with this rotting planet and his father.

Hearing a whistling sound, Saishi twisted her falling body up to see the land around her to be drained to an eerie shade of green.

 _That attack!_ Saishi thought, her marroon hair whipping at her pale face. By the time she would have landed, that attack would definately be launched towards her. There was no time for Saishi to counter this move, she was outmatched by this nightmarish fighter.

"Broly! Stop!"

 _That voice!_ Saishi thought, whipping her head up, down towards the navy lands. An elderly man stood, waving what seemed like a green, glowing ring, up at the towering stranger, whilst his other arm was stretched out, as if he was anticipating Saishi's fall.

"Paragus!" Saishi said, yelling as she fell, opening her arms out towards the elder Saiyan. With a heavy thud, Saishi slammed into Paragus's arm.

Laying the girl against the sandy, navy soil, Paragus observed the girl's worn garment. "Just rest here for now. One of my people should come to your aid." Paragus said before standing up to his feet. He turned his body to stare up at the gloomy skies, towards the psychotic monster, his lonesome son that was known as Broly. "He's gone completely mad again and as a father, he needs to be punished severely." Paragus muttered as he heard his son let loose a wrathful roar towards the lands below as the land was being washed out by the green ball of energy hovering from Broly's palm.

"I can still fight." Saishi said, grunting as she rose up to her bruised feet. However, a shot of burning pain raced from her gut and down her spine. "B...besides, I'm willing to continue because I still have to pay my gratitude." She winced as she stuttered on the dusty soil to her bare feet.

"No." Paragus said, giving a grave look at the teen. "This is my business, not yours. You need to rest up for your training." Before Saishi could protest, the elder male blasted off into the navy skies above, up towards the glowing, green source of energy.

Hearing the lonesome winds howl washing over the silent lands and against the harsh whistling from Broly's devestating attack, Saishi felt a cold bead of sweat run down her pale face.

 _Wait... what! That's his son?_ Saishi thought as the bead of sweat dripped off her bony chin. _How can someone who's so... uh gentlemen - like, have a kid that's so psychotic?_ The teen crashed onto her bottom, hurting her bruised spine even more.

Up in the chilly atmosphere above, the sun had crept over the rugged lands, casting a hue of crimson over the horizon as both father and son stared at each other's grievous actions.

"Broly, my son, don't do this." Paragus said, pointing the glowing ring towards the towering male. This ring was the only thing that could prevent the horrors that could unfold by the actions of his foolish son. If this device had no effect on his only son, the planet will be doomed. As a father, he could not let his son destroy the planet where they both had been living, hiding from the possible threats that could eliminate the last of the Saiyan race, or so Paragus had thought.

"F... father." Broly said, clenching his empty fists as they shook with rage. His eyes pierced into Paragus's ones. There was nothing that this enraged Saiyan could do. His mind was trapped, subdued by mind control. The metallic headpiece that he worn manipulated every action, bending his will to his father's liking. As long as his father was in range, Broly had no chance at disobeying his father's orders.

"Son, power down." Paragus said as he held out his ringed fingers towards his son. Without a moments hesitation, Broly loosened his fists, letting his mind fall back into that gloomy prison in which he had escaped. Into that empty, lifeless cage that had chained Broly's agressive, primal instincts. Then, the green ball of energy had disappeared, vanishing into the cold atmosphere.

Down below, Saishi sat upright, laying against the blue soil. Her violet eyes observed the actions from the two creatures above, analysing what they both could be exchanging up in the gloomy skies.

Crunch...

Snapping her head to her right, Saishi had noticed an unusual creature. This short, green skinned creature stood besides Saishi, holding up a wooden bowl of different items; a white material, a blade and a transparent liquid held in a bottle.

"Are you one of the people that Paragus called?" Saishi said, pointing her index finger towards the green alien. However, no reply was given from the short alien.

Presumably a child, the black eyes of the alien stared down at the sandy soil. Either this was Paragus's minion, but Paragus must have strictly told the alien not to speak, or that the alien wasn't willing to talk to Saishi. However, those gestures clearly told Saishi that this wasn't the time to talk.

Hearing a thud, Saishi twisted her head to see Paragus standing besides his son, the son being taller than the elder Saiyan; but this wasn't the main thing that bugged the teen, it was the eyes of the younger Saiyan which bugged her.

"Sorry about that," Paragus said as Saishi rose to her feet. The green skinned alien stood besides her, observing the teen in silence. "I should have introduced him first, but he had to carry out other errands. This is my son, you may call him Broly." Paragus said as he gestured his hands towards the tall Saiyan.

 _What is this?_ Saishi thought, placing her hand on her temple of her head. She could feel her heart feel heavy as a horrid imagery flashed across her mind.

Those black eyes, the eyes that were now subdued from rage, were empty. Those colourless eyes... empty, lifeless and cold. Those empty eyes only could mean one thing, mind control. Was Paragus using mind control to manipulate his son? The teen wasn't so sure.

"Saishi?" Paragus said, pointing at the teen.

 _Why is she silent all of a sudden?_ The elder Saiyan thought, narrowing his eyes at the teen who shook her head. It had been a few minutes since Saishi had given him a blank face, disturbing still when the girl left a crater in the prison cells a few hours before dawn.

"Sorry, what was the question?" Saishi said, smiling as she rubbed her head.

"Just introduce yourself to my son." Paragus said, sliding his hand over his face as he gave a silent sigh.

"Morning sir, my name is Saishi." Saishi said, drawing her right hand over her chest, before giving a slight bow from the head to the tall Saiyan. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _This kid..._ Paragus thought as he brought out his hands towards the girl, _her mannerisms are like those of an elite guard. She must have some ties to the Saiyan race, but it wouldn't make sense. She has that tail that resembles the Cold's empire race._

"Don't over do it." Paragus said, patting Saishi on the shoulders whilst Broly gazed at the girl. "That much should be enough."

"Yes Paragus." Saishi said as she rose her head back up at the elder Saiyan. "Paragus, I must ask a question, if that is alright with you sir."

"Go on." Paragus said, gesturing his hand towards the teen.

"You said that I'll have training but I don't really know when and who I am going to train with." Saishi said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can you clarify?"

"Your training will start today." Paragus said, stretching his index finger towards the crimson hue casted by the rising sun. "You will have around four hours to rest up and then someone will see you off before training."

"See me off?" Saishi said as she tilted her head. Her eyes then trailed towards the green skinned alien.

"Yes. This will be your attendant." Paragus said, pointing towards the short alien, who stood behind Saishi. Her black eyes gazed down at the navy soil. "She won't speak much however, she will be the one who you will be responsible to."

"Alright." Saishi said, trailing her eyes up at the elder male.

"And about your mentor," Paragus said, smirking as he pointed his thumb towards the towering Saiyan behind him. "Before you have a heart attack, I will not be the one to train you. This is because I will be busy with some errands, so my son will be the one to train you."

"Paragus..." Saishi said, pointing at Broly. "I don't mean to be rude but-"

"I'll punish him." Paragus said, raising the ringed metal around his hand. He knew that the girl was going to bring up this subject and he wouldn't blame her for feeling this way. His son had no patience, let alone the control needed to interact with someone without murdering them in cold blood. "Right now, just get some sleep. Broly will come and find you when you're ready to train." Paragus turned away from Saishi. "Your attendant will patch up any injuries you have suffered, so don't be alarmed if you think you won't recover by the time when training starts."

"Thank you Paragus." Saishi said, bowing her head before looking up at Paragus and Broly.

 _I'll need to watch out for him,_ Saishi thought as she looks at both of the Saiyans, especially the tall one.. _But, I'm glad that I have a tough opponent. His defeat will be worth it._ Saishi clenched her right hand into a fist, not knowing if this was out if fear or excitement.

 _He's getting out of control,_ Paragus thought as he followed his son into the dark hallways of the building, _I must keep him under check at all cost. I must._

 **Several hours later...**

After being escorted to her room, Saishi sat on the soft blankets, which covered her bed. An ember candle flame flickered on the wooden table besides her bed, sending a gentle, sweet fragrant. It was silent for the last few hours. The teen sat alone on her bed as her attendant wrapped a thick cloth around the teen's arms.

"So..." Saishi said, looking over to the green skinned alien, who bandaged the teen's forearm, "What's your name?"

The green alien remained silent. She continued to wrap the white fabric around Saishi's arms with a tightening grip. Then the alien sat back and sighed.

"I'm sorry." The green skinned alien said, looking away from the teen. "I can't tell you who I am, nor start any conversations with you."

Raising up to her feet, the alien made her way towards the iron door. "Please forgive me." The short alien said as she bowed her head, as if she was ashamed of something.

"Wait!" Saishi said, reaching her hand out towards her vanishing attendant. A shot of pain crept over her stomach, causing the teen to cough. She curled her knees towards her chest, covering her dry lips.

 _I didn't mean to offend her._ Saishi thought as she gasped for air. _I just wanted to say how thankful I am that someone is helping me._

 _Don't be fooled..._ a voice hissed from within Saishi's mental psych. _She only helped you because she was afraid that you may kill her._

 _No, that's not true!_ Saishi said, protesting as she looked at the flickering candle on her bedside, noticing multiple pieces of clothing piled on the side of the cabinet. _I'm not going to take another life. She hasn't done anything to threaten my life._

 _Oh, but that's where your wrong..._ The demon said, grinning and indeed revealing it's tainted crimson, needle fangs. _Once your reduced to nothing, they will strike you. You'll pour your fantasy of trust and golden loyalty to those pathetic creatures and then... Once you reveal your true self, they'll leave you to die, just like the rest of your interactions with the human race._

Seeing the flame dancing alone, dying with every amber sway in the darkness, Saishi clenched her teeth at those words.

 _Tch, at least they're thankful that they're alive!_ The teen thought, observing her bandaged arms. _And at least I can revert back into my natural form without that extra limb hanging! I don't want to be referred to such a twisted monster like you. I just want that time that I've lost back! Those blue skinned bastards... I will never forgive them!_

Saishi clenched her fingers deeper into her palms. Ever since that fight with Broly, her will to fight had declined.

Did that giant not have any shame for fighting a disadvantaged opponenet? Her spine ached from the scaly appendage brushing the bed.

 _Whatever._ Saishi thought, letting out a long sigh as she leapt up to her feet. _Right now I need to get some rest. Your nonsense is annoying me._ The teen brought her arms up, before wincing at her stiff muscles. _Ugh, I think training is going to be a Hell today, my condition probably won't heal until tomorrow... or a week if I get pounded into the ground again._ Saishi circled her shoulders before walking towards the wooden door; that was left ajar by the green alien.

Peaking into the gloomy hallways, Saishi violet eyes scanned the narrow networks. Then her eyes snapped wider into slits.

 _Not him again!_ Saishi thought as sweat broke out from the side of her brow. Throwing her body behind the door, her body slammed against the door.

Fear. It was taking hold of her again.

Noticing that the door hadn't made a click sound, Saishi's skin ran cold. She knew that something wasn't right. She tilted her head towards her left, seeing a hand planted between the narrow gap of the frame and the door.

In all panic, the marroon haired teen kept pressure on the metal piece worn around his forearm, closing her eyes firm as if this was all a nightmare. Her breathing became uncontrollable as her body trembled from the excessive fear.

 _Why am I so scared?_ Saishi thought, exhaling before slapping her hand over her mouth.

Her fangs gritted tight.

Why was she scared of him? Sure she exchanged a few blows and lost but it didn't mean that she had any excuse to be scared of such a strong opponent... unless this was her first experience to losing to a strong opponent. This could explain why the teen was acting so hysterical to the situation.

"What do you want from me this time, Broly?" Saishi said, growling as she pressed her back against the wooden door, trying to make his arm retreat back through the door. "If it's another fight, go find someone else!"

"I'm not here to fight." Broly said, his tone was softer, different from his usual harsh tone. "Except if that's the best hold you can do, that's weak in comparison to what I can do." His hand had changed from a fist to pointing his index finger at the teen.

 _This kid..._ Broly thought, standing in the darkness of the other side of the teen's room. _First father forces me into training that annoying insect and now she's making harder for me to try to talk to her... it was easier if I'd killed the both of them. She should be damn glad that I can't do that right now._

"Why should I believe you?" Saishi said, hissing through her lips. "You tried to kill me last night, what excuse do you have this time?"

 _That was the whole point._ Broly thought as he kept his arm between the wooden frames and the door. _What would make this brat let me talk to her?_

He remained quiet for a few seconds, tilting his head in thought.

"I apologies for my actions of last night." Broly said, opening his palm towards the girl.

 _This is something that my father would say._ The Saiyan thought as he brought his head back up. _That helpless coward..._ He grinned at the thought of his father's ways of avoiding a fight with a stronger fighter.

 _He doesn't want to fight?_ Saishi thought, leaning against the door. _I don't believe him but then again Paragus did say that he's going to be my mentor. I'll have to-_

 _Trust him?_ The voice said, laughing abruptly at Saishi's poor decisions. _You can trust Broly... killing you without much thought or effort._

 _I know that._ The teen lifted her body away from the umber door. _But what's the point of killing everything in your way? You won't accomplish anything._

 _Unless you want to be the most feared being... your point is?_

 _I want to see why he likes to fight. But then again, I'm not so sure... Broly could fight because it's a natural instinct to survive. I mean look at Paragus, it's kinda a theory that Broly also has these genes. Who knows?_ Saishi thought.

"An apology?" Saishi said, opening the door to the the towering Saiyan. Her head was craned upwards as Broly gazed down at the marroon haired teen. Being five foot six didn't really gave her any advantage against this giant in combat.

"Yes." Broly said, relaxing his hand between the door and the frame on the other arm, which crossed over his bruised abdomen.

 _Grgh, what is this?_ The Saiyan thought, his face blank as the teen stared uo at him. _I don't remember anything so annoying than that time where I'd lose sleep over it. Scratch that, sleep is for the weak._

"If you don't mind me asking," Saishi said, leaning against the wooden frame of the door, "Why else are you here?"

 _It's not right if that's all he has to say._ Saishi thought as she folded her arms over her chest. She wasn't satisfied that Broly beaten the living daylights out of her and then come to her to apologies. It was bizarre.

 _A tricky bug I see._ Broly thought as he brought his hand over his black hair.

"I'll just warn you about a few things." Broly said, observing the yawning teen. "Wear something that won't restrict your movement; if that happens you will suffer a stupid death. Second of all, don't think that I'll go easy on you because your a woman."

"Question." Saishi said, pointing her index finger up at Broly. This action seemed to have irritated the Saiyan.

"Denied." He said, pushing her index finger with his hand, looking directly into the teen's eyes as Saishi gave a small grin.

 _Well... I guess that proved that he isn't messing around._ Saishi thought, resting her hand on her folded arm over her chest.

"Last of all, since father told me that your my 'student', don't think that I have the slightest responsibility over your wellbeing. I could care less if you were kidnapped by the enemy or at least killed by them." Broly said, showing his teeth at the teen whilst slamming his palm against the wooden frame of the door. "Understand little one?" He said, glowering at the teen as he loomed over Saishi, looking into her violet eyes.

"Yes Broly." Saishi said, giving a smile at the threatening Saiyan.

 _Hnnn... this bug isn't the slightest bit frightened by me._ Broly thought, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood besides the hallway again. _I'll have to break her apart then, limb by limb. Tendons to blood. I'll make sure there's nothing left of her._

"May I ask a question?" Saishi said, pointing her index finger up at the Saiyan again.

"What?" Broly said, his black eyes scowled at the teen.

"Where will the training be held?" Saishi said as she brought her body away from the door. The towering male looked away from the teen, closing his eyes briefly before looking back at the teen.

"I'll be the one to find you," He said as he began to walk away from the room, into the dark hallways. "Just don't kill yourself before the training begins." He said, sneering as his voice trailed off into the darkness. Saishi was alone once again. She clenched her pale hands into fists, trembling. Then she slammed the door shut.

The back of her mind was screaming in fear. She didn't know what to expect from the training but she knew that Broly was pretty strong in combat, especially in the strength and speed of his attacks. It made her feel relieved as there was another opponent that she could test her techniques on... other than her younger sibling. Indeed, this could also be the only time to redeem herself from the humiliation she faced from last night's death match- or dawn, not that she could remember clearly now.

 _Well then,_ Saishi thought, pondering towards the folded materials lying on the wooden desk, besides the lonesome amber flame.

Laying out the materials on her bed, she stroked her fingers over the different textured threads, noting that the material is more durable than the ones she is wearing currently. Each thread that was woven was of quality. Each thread were stitched together tight, creating a durable, flexible 'armour' for whoever wore the material. However there was one problem.

 _Okay, how do I know if I wear this as a top or under garment?_ The teen thought as she places a finger on her cheek. There were all sorts of clothing materials; ranging from battle armour to tops and trousers that were loose or skin tight.

 _Those skin tight tops can be handy to hide my scars,_ Saishi thought as she held up on of the black tops that had sleeves down to her wrists, _and this baggy top could pass for a knee length dress. This should hide my figure._ Saishi thought as she looked over to the navy garments on the side of her cotton pillow. _Now its just finding footwear... I never wear any. There's not really any point of wearing any if your feet are already durable to the cold._

Looking down to her discoloured feet, she sighed. What type of shoes should benefit her? Most of the time it was just extra weight. Wearing shoes had also became a problem for her, especially the weird deformity at the base of her feet. Scales. The underside of her feet were scaly.

 _I guess I'll use pick a random... boot?_ Saishi thought as she noticed that most, if not all, of the footwear were all boots. Scanning each boot, Saishi had noticed a marroon boot, similar to the ones that the Saiyan not so long ago wore. The only thing that was different was that it was red... and there were no gems on the front of the boot.

 _I think I'll just take these._ Saishi thought, wrapping her fingers around the boots. _If they're similar to Broly's, there's a chance that these boots are durable and that they seem pretty easy to take off._

After sorting her essentials for the unknown training ahead of her, Saishi laid on the wooden bed, looking out towards the glass window to see the golden rays of the sun creeping above the jagged mountains.

 _Author notes: Hi all! ^_^ It's been such a while since I've written anything Dbz related and I must make an apology to all you guys and gals. I know it's been so long since I've written a chapter and I'm sorry if it took so long to create a chapter, it's just that I have to balance out my college time and free time... well I'd be lying if I didn't admit that college takes up most of my time... and the main reason why I can't really write frequently. -_-_ _ **BUT!**_ _It still does not mean that I'll not complete this fanfiction. I have it all planned out for the Cell games and I'll also throw in a few twists here and there. I mean come on, I'm pretty sure if you throw in an OC, there should be some kind of change to the dbz universe... right? So the main purpose of this story is to show those possible changes and maybe make some of the movie characters a little more... uhh dimensional? I mean as much as I hate to say this but even though Cooler looked like a badass, he kinda was like Frieza (became mechanical, went to Namek, had a special squad under him...) and characters like Broly (hey, don't be chargin your trap shooters at me) lacked personality (main reason to be Goku's enemy was that he irritated Broly at birth and then became a uncontrollable screaming machine after surviving comet Kumori and a plot hole punch thrown by a half dead Goku.)_

 _So I'm just gonna try and build on what's established in the movies and make them more interesting. I'll try not to create some plot holes but I guess there's no helping it since its Dbz. It's full of them but that's what makes it fun for writers like me, I'll just create some scenarios where movies and anime can both fall next to each other, but that'll take some time._

 _I just hope I won't be writing anything similar to any other fanfiction... otherwise I might have to shake it up a little. I'm not really a frequent user on this website so please anyone alert me if any of the scenarios in any of the chapters are familiar to any dbz related fanfiction. I'll try to change then so that it doesn't create any friction and it's a free place to share original fanfiction. I think any way ^_^._

 _So that's all from me so I'll see you all next time._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out._


	7. A promise and favour

_Author notes: Hi guys and gals! Here's another improved chapter for Dimensions apart. The main song that I've taken inspriartion from was "I'd love to change the world" by Jetta and "Gravity lies" by Red. Enjoy! ^_^_

 **Planet Earth**

Hanging in the harsh heat, the sun glared down at the vast wastelands; from where above a lonesome shriek of a predator echoed down at the scorched lands. Turning it's brown mane towards the grounds below, the eagle gave out a screech, reaching out its warning down towards the troubled trio.

Towering over the navy haired teen, Piccolo gave a stern stare, observing every action that Okome would make to escape the punishment that she will face for her crime. His piercing gaze felt as though they had shot through the gentle breeze, causing the winds to fall to a halt as he demanded an answer from the child.

Okome knew that she was in trouble. It was like a stare that a father would give to his own child if the child was caught doing something naughty. Her crime was that she lied to them, lied to them about her identity and her origins.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The Piccolo said, crossing his green arms over his chest.

"Well... no..." Okome said as she hung her head down, looking down at the sandy soils as she brushed her black boots against the soil. Sweat formed on the side of her brows as her face felt as though they burned from his gaze. She didn't want to tell them this yet, she didn't want to tell them that she wasn't a resident of this planet.

"I thought so." Piccolo said as he leaned back against the sturdy body of the oak tree. "No one used that technique that you just pulled off right now. Not in my time any way..." mumbling the last part as he rested one of his feet against the trunk of the tree.

From the twenty third martial arts tournament, Piccolo could remember all of his opponents abilities; especially the worthy adversary he faced, a brutal battle indeed in the finals. However, he didn't recall seeing any techniques that resembled Okome's. Maybe control over flames but that was it.

"So kid," Piccolo said, pointing down at the navy haired child, "where did you come from?"

 _There's no point in lying to him._ Okome thought, trailing her eyes up at the green demon. _He some how knew my name which could mean that he's a psychic. That could explain his freaky, demonic looks._

 _That kid had the nerve to think that._ Piccolo thought as his pointed eats twitched at the girl's thoughts.

"I'm waiting!" Piccolo said, snarling at the navy haired child. Okome jumped at the sudden burst of anger from him, shaken by his aggressive temper and frightened, naturally like how a five year old would be.

 _At least she's not stupid._ Piccolo thought as he gave a small grin as Okome bowed her head down. _There needs to be more critical fighters unlike those Cocky clowns who think that they can power through and tank every attack._

"Are you from the city miss?" Gohan said tilting his head up at Okome as he sat on the emerald grass.

"No," Okome said, refusing to give any eye contact to Piccolo or Gohan. "Belive it or not, I'm from another dimension."

A few moments passed, the rustling from the branches of the ancient oak tree waved in the cool breeze. No one had made a sound for those brief moments.

"What?" Gohan said as he fell foward onto his hands, "I thought that you lived in the country. Here, in this universe." To his dismay, the black haired child frowned at Okome. He was saddened at the fact that the girl had lied to him and Piccolo. Piccolo even made it clear that Okome shouldn't lied. Severe consequences would follow if either him or Okome lied to their mentor.

 _This is a weird coincidence..._ The green demon thought as he his black eyes observerd the girl whilst keeping his sturdy stance. _The Saiyan Raditz came here from somewhere in space, far from planet Earth. Since the result of his death, I believe it was eight months ago, he said there were two stronger Saiyans that would arrive to Earth in a year..._ His eyes then trailed towards Gohan, who had now rose to his feet. _There could be a weak link here. That kid could be a some sort of slave to those Saiyans, which could be a reason why she fell out of the sky and indeed using the 'dimension' excuse to fool anyone. But there's only one problem to that theory..._ his eyes followed the boy, watching him as he strode towards Okome.

Gohan crouched to his knees, keeping a stern expression as Okome met his gaze.

"Why?" Gohan said, gesturing an open palm towards Okome as his eyebrows raised in dismay. "I thought we were going to be honest to each other."

"I just thought that trying to explain all of this was bizarre." Okome said, turning her eyes away from Gohan. "I thought that I would be called a liar for my weird abilities and what little knowledge I have of this world."

"Nothing could get weirder to finding out that Goku's an alien from knowing that his older brother was also an alien." Piccolo said, grinning at Okome. "I didn't really understand why you should hide the truth." Piccolo raised on open palm at Okome. He felt relieved at the fact that his curiosity was confirmed. It made sense to him now.

 _She could also be in search for help if she had found out that there were warriors who were stronger to take out those Saiyans. But that's all disproven now._ Piccolo thought as he leaned against the auburn oak tree. _She definately does not have the tail of those Saiyans and she definately does not have a space pod like them. But no human should be able to survive that fall. Even of they did, they would suffer a major problem from a result. There's answers that the kid needs to answer before she can be trusted._

"Sorry," Okome said as she bowed her head, leaning on all fours, "I won't lie again!" She said, looking up at Piccolo and Gohan. Now it was waiting for their acceptance. Okome had to make things right, even if she lied to protect her identity.

Flocks of bird flew over head in a V formation, whistling a tune in harmony as they soared in the peachy skies above. The black haired boy observed the flock before smiling at Okome.

"Apology accepted." Gohan said, laughing as he continued to crouch. He lend out a hand, causing Okome to look up at his fair palm. In return, Okome smiled before sitting back to shake his hand. Gohan knew that it wasn't the best time to hold a grudge against his friend, especially when it was confirmed that the Saiyans were arriving within two months.

Okome felt the weight lifted off her chest, she felt relieved that Gohan chose not to hold onto that venom.

"Hmm." Piccolo hummed as he lowered his green arms, "Why are you here then? Is it to get back to your dimension?" He pointed at the navy haired child, whose smile had faded as she rose to her feet.

"Well... yes." Okome said, patting her baggy trousers, "But I can't leave without my older sister and I have no idea how to get back home." As much as she hated it, Okome knew that she had to find her older sister before she could leave. However, a heavy feeling came over her, making her stomach turn. What if Layla was not in the same planet- no, same dimension at all with her?

No, they were bound to meet some day. Maybe being separated was for the best. It could be a sign that both sisters can learn something before confronting each other for their next battle again. Maybe some sort of understanding could be met- or more importantly, why there is no understanding between their long, lost times. Time will just have to flow naturally for now.

"You have a sister?" Gohan said, his eyes becoming wider as he fell onto his bottom. "Guh- Then do you know where she is?" He said as he leapt up to his feet, rubbing his bruised thighs as from the impact from the unexpected news.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where she could be, let alone the possibilities of her being on this planet at all." Okome said, sighing as she sat back down on the grass that swayed in the cool breeze.

"Then I'll help you find her!" Gohan said as he slammed the open palm of his hand with his fist. The navy haired child turned her head to Gohan, in all surprise to choose that option.

 _Sure I don't know anything about her but that's why I should help her._ Gohan thought as he felt the wind brush against his messy hair. _If Mister Piccolo agreed that Okome was no threat, then I'll be on his side too and Mister Piccolo also agreed to train her too. So I don't see anything wrong with helping her._ Gohan knew that Okome was going to stay around. He knew that it was for the best that the both of them knew each other better, especially if they were going to fight those Saiyans who were bound to come to Earth under two months. She's a friend, even if Okome didn't agree to Gohan's naive behaviour.

"Thanks?" Okome said smiling at the black haired boy. She felt ever so more relieved that someone was willing to help her; even if she didn't know him. However, was it too much to ask for? The worst case that the navy girl could think of was that either her sister was not in the same dimension, or that those blue demons had found her. No, Okome clung onto any hope that she had left. She can't break down now, it was far to deep to get out of the sea of consequences that were bound to happen soon.

Hopefully nothing had changed since her arrival to this alternate reality.

"Okome." Gohan said raising a fist out at Okome. Catching her attention, Gohan gave a sheepish smile. "I want you to promise that we'll no longer need to keep secrets from each other. Okay?"

"Honest?" Okome said tilting her head.

"Yeah, I just want to be honest about everything. That's all I ask. It'll also make some things a bit easier to figure out as well. For example, your sister's whereabouts."

Keeping eye contact, Okome's navy eyes flickered to the right. The black haired boy observed her eyes tremble.

"I promise." Okome said, closing her eyes before giving a quiet sigh. There was no way that Okome could find Layla alone. She had to have help, even if it risked parts of her identity to be revealed.

Bumping her fist against Gohan's, they had both reached an agreement. Now it was time to hear what their mentor had to say, who observed the rosy skies in silence.

 _I see that these two will get on well._ The green demon thought as his black eyes fell on both children.

"Now," Piccolo said, folding his arms once more, "we need to continue training and getting stronger before those evil Saiyans arrive here on Earth."

The golden sunlight descended behind the navy mountains, casting a grey shadow over the land. "Throw everything you both got at me!" He said as he looks at the duo, dropping his green hands to his sides.

"Yes Mister Piccolo! " The duo said as they placed their hands together before bowing their heads down at Piccolo. They paid their respects, symbolising their luck for each other before getting down to battle. Then, each individual took a stance.

 _Same stance as his father, this is Goku's son so I won't mess around._ Piccolo thought as he; raised his arms up, both facing towards the duo as one was reaching out at the duo as the other arched over his head, whilst both his knees bent as he observed Gohan.

Gohan had both his arms facing Piccolo, one being close to his chest whilst the other was stretch out towards his mentor. Both of his knees were also bent.

 _I hope I can show Mister Piccolo how much I've improved._ Gohan thought as his black eyes observed Piccolo's steady movement.

 _On the other hand, Okome is definately different._ Piccolo thought as his eyes trailed to the navy haired child. _Let's see if she qualifies to be fighter._

Okome stood still. Both her arms were close to her chest, one being clenched into a fist whole the other was open, like as if she was going to perform a Karate chop towards Piccolo. Both of her knees were bent as well.

 _I need to stay defensive in order to determine my opponents moves._ Okome thought as she felt her heart beat against her chest.

"Now!" Piccolo said, yelling as he showed his teeth towards his students.

Without a moments hesitation, the duo dashed towards Piccolo, treading on the emerald grass as their training resumed until darkness fallen over the land.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

The skies were now painted a navy blue, with streaks of silver from the passing stars sparkling in the dark skies. Owls hooted in the branches of the still trees, watching the dark lands with their yellow eyes. It was night now.

Gohan and Okome sat around the amber campfire, wrapping it's golden arms around the crimson meat, which were spiked onto the wooden sticks from the tree branches.

High above in the chilly atmosphere, Piccolo happened to watch the duo from a thunderous waterfall, overshadowing a small hill that Okome and Gohan rested on.

"So..." Gohan said, trailing his black eyes from the flickering fire to Okome, "How's your sister like? If you don't mind me asking." It was quiet for a while now, all that was heard was the crackling of the vermillion flames devouring the pile of pinewoods. All that the boy wanted was an interesting topic to discuss about.

"My sister?" Okome said as as she looks at Gohan from the starlit skies. She didn't expect the sudden question but she knew it was best to give him an idea of what she was like, since they were comrades now. "Well she's a different to what I remember her to be." Okome said, sighing as she looks up at the night sky; shimmering with stars, as if they were doorways to another universe. "She was a gentle person, quiet and shy around people. She was a person that I'd look up to." Okome stroked her index finger on the soft soil, circling her thoughts as she reminisced about her hazy memories of her sister. "We were so close that we did a lot of things together."

"What types of stuff?" Gohan said as he twisted the stick that turned the browning meat.

"Well, we did a lot." Okome said as she smiled. "We would spar against each other, pointing out our stengths and weaknesses, helping friends and family with the daily chorus and explore the forest... well my home is a town located in the forest." She gave a laugh as she relaxed her head on the grass.

After a few moments, she brought her head up. Her smile had faded as something unpleasant sunk into her innocent memories. Those inhumane acts, why did Layla do it?

Men, women and even children. What did they do to Layla to have them killed? It was everywhere, splattered against the walls and dripping from the bodies that dangled from the broken wooden doors and shattered windows. Scarlet blood trailed everywhere that Layla had travelled. Okome could remember the utter devestation and helplessness in that empty town. Layla, the sister that Okome tried to desperately save, that gentle guardian angel, was just a memory that Okome wished was true. Unfortunately, that wish that she hung onto was her denial. Denial that had scarred her innocent memories, haunted memories that Okome could not ignore.

"Unfortunately, people change..." Okome said, looking at Gohan. This was the only excuse that the navy child could think of to protect her reason to find her lost sibling. If they had found out those unforgivable deeds that Layla had done, Okome's only hope to save her sister would most likely be denied. There was no way that someone would be willing to help Okome find a mentally deranged individual, it was madness. As long as this was a secret, she could convince Gohan and Piccolo to have a better chance at finding her long lost sister.

"What happened?" Gohan said as he passed a chunk of meat to Okome.

 _It's strange that Okome had a sister._ Gohan thought as Okome took the meat from his hands. _Why did she keep that a secret? There's no harm in saying that._

"Well... I didn't know what happened to be exact." Okome said as she looks at the fresh, roasted meat. "All I could remember was that she wasn't the same, kind, gentle sister I knew. She seemed... cold and lost." Bearing the fact that she was stuck in a younger body, Okome knew that saying that she was younger would have confused Gohan. It wasn't possible for a kid to be younger, otherwise they would have been a baby. Okome was teen before she had fallen in to this dimension, however the reasons for her body to become that of a child were unknown.

"Huh? Do you know why she changed?" Gohan said as he took a bite from the meat.

"I'd wish I knew." Okome said as she looks away from Gohan, towards the hilly lands. "I'm kid; so I guess there were reasons why I could not know about my sister's disappearance." Her navy hair fell over her face, covering her eyes from the boy. There was something not right about the story.

"I'm sorry for you loss." Gohan said, gulping down the chunk of meat down. Gohan had to somehow comfort the girl. He couldn't just let her suffer all alone.

"If you can't go on, it's fine. I understand." Gohan said as he placed his hand on Okome's shoulder. He sat next to her, looking into her navy eyes to search for any glimmer of light in her clouded eyes.

It was no use.

Gohan could not see past the first layers of emotions that the girl hid so well, but even so Gohan could feel her loneliness and loss. The same loneliness that Gohan felt when he found out that his father died.

"Thanks Gohan." Okome said, placing her hand over the one that was resting over her shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, what was your dad like?" She said as her sullen eyes looked up at his.

"My dad? I don't really remember much about him." Gohan said, ruffling his spiky hair. "All that I knew was that he loved fighting... and of course he was a great man. He saved the world a couple of times." Gohan said as he threw the bones into the flames, causing it to cackle. "But I was four when he passed away. Then Piccolo looked after me from that day on." It was strange to him. Gohan didn't know how his father died. All that he could remember was a long, wild haired man that caged him in a small, spherical pod. The last thing he could remember was the cries of his father as that man stomped on his father's chest. After that, he could not remember anything. Just a burning aftermath wrecked his body. That's all.

"I feel sorry for your loss." Okome said as she rubbed her eyes. She didn't know how to feel, so she place her hand on Gohan's shoulder, the same way he comforted her.

It seems as though both children were going through a period where a family member had gone missing. They felt as if something was missing, like a part of their identity.

"By the way, who are these Saiyans? " Okome said as she clicked her fingers, breaking the solemn atmosphere with her sudden curiousity.

"A bloodthirsty race that would do anything to eradicate the people of this planet."

Okome and Gohan whipped their heads to see Piccolo standing below a fine tree. His arms were folded as he stood looking at Okome, his black eyes gazed at her as the cool winds blew past his white cape.

Okome lifted her hand from Gohan's shoulder, blushing as the green demon stared at her. Gohan was confused at the sudden reaction. He gave a little giggle while scratching that back of his head.

 _Girls are really weird._ Gohan thought as he watched Piccolo walking towards him and Okome.

"One of these Saiyans arrived here roughly eight months ago, his name being Raditz." Piccolo said as he stood in front of the vermilliom flames of the campfire.

"What did he do?" Okome said, placing the cooked meat down on the soil. Her smile faded as she faced towards Piccolo.

"He kidnapped Gohan and told Goku that if he did not kill the people of earth, he could well say goodbye to his son." Piccolo said, looking at Gohan who happened to stop laughing.

"Of course my father wouldn't do that!" Gohan said as raised his fists up, his black eyes burned as he could not believe that his father, a great man, would sacrifice innocent civilians to get his son back. It was sickening to think about.

"So how was this Saiyan taken down?" Okome said as she leaned on her arm, which supported her chin as she tucked her knees into her chest.

"Long story short, Goku sacrificed his life in that battle." Piccolo said, closing his eyes. He reflected on the sacrifice that Goku was willing to make to take down his brother; even if Goku was willing to be killed by Piccolo. However, he would not speak of how Goku died, after all his son was being trained under the killer that murdered his father. He stood in silence, letting out a silent sigh.

 _It's better off I don't say a word about that incident._ Piccolo thought as he opened his black eyes. _He's a kid after all, I don't need any more of that unneccessary whining ._

Okome sat in silence, observing his silent stance. Alone, Okome felt as though the demon was sad. His black piercing gaze had soften. However, it could have seemed as though he was in deep thought.

"He died saving his friends." Okome said, traiking her eyes back to the golden campfire.

 _ **Someplace in otherworld...**_

"Achoo!" A male sneezed in a middle of exchanging fists with a formidable opponent. It seems as though he was in a middle of a sparring match.

His looks were weird compared to the average human; his hair was black but shaped in a way of a carrot top. He wore; an orange gi shirt and baggy trousers with a blue undershirt, as well as a pair of navy ankle boots and blue weighted wrist bands.

"What's the matter Kakarot?" The taller male said, his voice being raspy. His hair was wild and black, reaching down to the back of his knees. He also wore brown battle armour with shoulder pads and a pair of black, fingerless gloves and his boots being similar in colour, like that of a long, forgotten warrior race.

Even though both of their clothing sense were different, there was one thing that was obvious; both strangers had a golden halo floating above each of their heads.

"Nothing, let's get this over with!" The male known as Kakarot said as he took a fighting stance. His black eyes were focused on his opponent, trained to see the smallest openings and greatest dangers. His knees were bent as he fixed one fist against his chest, whilst the other was faced towards the wild haired fighter.

"That's more like it!" The wild one said, folding his arms over his chest as he hovered above the yellow clouds, looking down at his younger brother who stood on the green, small planet.

A short, blue skinned person had his arms relaxed behind his back, observing each siblings technique and stance as he stood alone. This person is King Kai. The one who had agreed to take on both of these fighters as his students, one of pure heart and one of a troubled past.

 _I wonder why Goku choose to tag him along. What a strange guy..._ King Kai thought as his long, black antennas, that protrude from his forehead, detected their every movement. _Raditz was only meant to be his final training partner... but now it's come down to this... oh well. There's no way to persuade Goku from doing this. I hope he knows what he's doing._

 _ **Back on Planet Earth...**_

"Yeah," Piccolo said after a few moments of silence. He turned away from the duo, his white cape followed, fluttering in the breeze "It's time for you both to catch some sleep. Training tomorrow is going to be different. Farewell." With his last words, he took off towards the dark skies, streaked with silver lines, like threads woven together with navy ones to form a blanket over the slumbering lands.

 _Different?_ Okome thought as she looks up at the skies above. _So much has happened in the last three days. I wonder how do I match up to these 'Saiyans'? Actually I don't feel the slightest bit scared._ She yawned as her eyes felt heavy.

 _Daddy, I hope you're well in otherworld._ Gohan thought as he looks up at the stars. They were shimmering in the skies, like hope among the heavens. _I hope I can see you again... and mother._

 _Tomorrow's training is going to be tough, no doubt about that,_ Piccolo thought as he stayed afloat on the waterfalls surface. _I can't let them fall prey to those Saiyans. They need to stay strong._

 **Distant planet...**

Standing near her bed side, the marroon haired teen was awake; ready for anything that the day was going to throw at her. Her rags of clothes were replaced by a more durable set of materials, better in quality and flexibility than her older clothes.

She wore a black, sleeved dress, having slits running down from her waist, in which a morroon sash held her baggy top in place. Her baggy trousers were tucked into the marron boots. Wherever she may have felt her skin revealed to much, bandages were wrapped around those parts, especially around from her wrists to her hands and neck. Saishi couldn't let those scars disturb her from her focuse, especially when she was isolated on this weird planet.

 _I guess these will have to do._ Saishi thought as she threw a fist in the air, towards her reflection of the window. Her loose sleeves waved in the breeze as she connected her movements, flowing with her every movement. Then a high kick followed, twisting her body as she leapt high in the air before landing with a quiet thud. _Now its just trying not to shift my form._ Saishi thought as she rose to her feet, before rubbing the base of her neck with her bandaged hands. That form was the last thing she needed, showing her tail on the previous fight was already a huge risk, she didn't need to rely on that demonic energy from inside her... especially when it was a burden forced onto her from that accident because of those blue skinned demons.

 _Okay!_ Saishi thought as she punched her fist into an open palm, _I'm ready for training._ On opening the aubern door, Saishi froze at the sight of a familiar person.

 _Ack! He's here!_ Saishi thought she observed the lean, raven haired male waiting in the darkness of the moss infested hallways. A bead of sweat dripped from her brow as she cracked a twitching smile on her lips.

It seemed as though the Saiyan was in deep thought. His muscular body leaned against the stone tiles, crossing his arms as he gazed at the empty gap between Saishi and himself. His black eyes were concealed from her view as his black bangs of his spiky hair fell in front of his face.

 _What should I say?_ Saishi thought as Broly seemed to have ignored her existence.

"Morning." Saishi said as she smiled at the male, waving her hands to gain his attention. Broly's head jerked forward. His eyes widened briefly before snapping his head down to scowl at the girl.

"Cut the formalities." Broly said as he stood up tall, stepping away from the wall whilst keeping his arms crossed over his chest. "You won't receive any training from me today. Instead you'll have to answer to my father." He turned his back on the girl.

Hearing this, the marroon haired girl was confused. She was relieved that she wasn't going to be trained under a tyrant like him, for now that is, but she also felt as though it was serious. What did Paragus want with her?

"Sorry." The marroon haired teen said as she ran her bandaged fingers through her long, messy hair. "I don't understand. Is training cancelled?"

"No." The Saiyan said as he turned his head to see the small girl. "Only today will be your only day that you will not get any training. But," as the raven haired Saiyan said as he faced the girl, "don't think that I'll go easy on you for tomorrow's training. Remember the rules I laid out?" Broly snapped his head foreward; his black eyes glared into her violet ones, "I don't forget them."

Looking up at the glowering male, Saishi stared back, each individual hadn't blinked. They burned their gaze into each of their skulls; stone cold and deadly.

But, the raven haired empty stare overpowered her, burning into her mind, like a raging hailstorm.

Fearful. This Saiyan was cold and disconnected to the world, but his passion for blood lust burned. This raven haired Saiyan was dangerous; his raw talent in power and his stone heart in battle made him the nightmarish vision of a machine. Saishi lowered her gaze from him, not wanting to know what had shaped him to be this way.

 _"_ I couldn't care less about a pathetic bug like you." Broly said, raising his head before turning his bare back on the teen. "You're just as weak as those Shamoian insects. Just roll over and die. Your doing yourself a favour then."

"Shamoian?" Saishi said as the Saiyan snarled at her existence.

Pausing in thought, Broly whipped his head around to see Saishi staring down at the blue, stone tiles.

"Hey, kid." The tall Saiyan said, pointing at the marroon haired teen. "Your 'attendant' is a Shamoian."

"Oh, okay." Saishi said as she brought her head up, smiling up at the Saiyan that tried to kill her a day ago.

 _What the Hell's wrong with this kid?_ Broly thought as he trailed his eyes away from the girl. _Usually a threat like that would shut someone up._

Turning his head back, he could see the golden light reaching through the cracks of the gloomy hallways. _Great, now it's morning. So much for sleep..._

"Stop asking these questions, your annoying me." Broly said as he rubbed the back of his head. Nodding in response, Saishi strode behind him, fading into the dark hallways with the tall Saiyan.

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

Walking down the dim hallway, Saishi trailed behind Broly in silence. The hallways were lit with a faint green hue, which illuminated from the energy ball from Broly's palm. Even though there was light shining through the cracks from the worn bricks, barely any light could reach into the secrecy hidden behind those ancient walls. The only sounds escaping the walls were the tapping of their feet skating past the stone floors. For what seems like eternity, the silence was disturbted by the optimism from Saishi.

"So..." Saishi said, walking beside him, whilst keeping a few metres from the male. She tilted her head whilst smiling up at him. Her smile; it had been so long since she had done this bizarre act of kindness; so long that she could not exactly remember why she felt so good doing this as a kid.

After a few moments, the raven haired Saiyan looked down at her, observing her strange gestures; especially that smile that had no reason to exist.

He tightened his left fist. Tearing his eyes away from her, he strode down the dim hallways trying to stay away from the teen. He couldn't let her cling onto him, Saishi would get in the way of his already existing issues. The Saiyan had to get rid of her... soon.

"How's your day?" Saishi said, catching up to him again as her eyes gazed up at the Saiyan. The Saiyan avoided her eye contact. "Anything interesting happened lately?"

Not a single response was given by him. Remaining quiet for a few seconds Saishi sighed, trailing her eyes down at the navy tiles.

 _It would have been nice if he could speak to me._ Saishi thought as she gazed at the stone floor. _I mean I'm his student now._

"Are we there yet?" Saishi said, pointing at the dark atmosphere of the hallways further down.

 _If father expects me to keep this weakling alive, he's asking for a miracle._ The raven haired Saiyan thought as his brows twitched. He could end her optimism with a single blow, but his father had other plans for her. Broly had no interest in those mindless talks, it was a waste of time.

"I'm not here to talk!" Broly said, looking down at the teen as he shook a fist at Saishi. In response, Saishi came to a halt as the Saiyan lowered his his head to be at eye level with the teen. "No more." Broly said, snarling as he grasped her arm. His black eyes sparked with anger as he glared at the teen, who now was squirming.

It was time to shut her up; for good.

"Let go!" Saishi said, yelling as she felt his grip crush her wrist. It felt as though her entire arm was going to break off. Within seconds, her arm become numb; her bones were shattered and her muscles were dyed crimson from twisting her arm in an attempt to break free. "Your hurting me!"

 _Hurting?_ The Saiyan thought as he looks at the discoloured sleeves of her dress. Definately he had broken one of her limbs again, but was it necessary to say that she was in pain?

"I'm sorry if I'd annoyed you! I didn't mean it!" Saishi said, placing her other hand over her now bloodied arm as her thin brows shot up.

 _Son! Stop!_

Hearing that familiar voice, the raven haired Saiyan froze. He could feel the chains of control squeezing his thoughts. Venom, his body had become paralysed from the sheer mental strain from the old man's mind control. He clenched his teeth, refusing to let out any signs of pain, any weakness that the girl could use to harm him.

But, Saishi had no intention to harm him.

Giving up in the end, Broly loosened his grips from the teen. Hurting was a pain related sensation done to every person that the raven haired Saiyan had tortured, but for someone to admit that their hurt instead of screaming in agony was unusual to the Saiyan.

"Don't be an idiot." Broly said as he threw Saishi's arm to her side. His black eyes trailed to his hands; crimson and sticky from twisting the girl's arm as he turned his back away from the girl. The pain that constricted his mind moments ago had vanished.

 _Tch, I'm going to kill that old man some day._ Broly thought as he curled his tainted hands into a fist.

Suddenly, he rammed his fist in to the nearest wall, causing it to shake as plumes of thick dust erupted from the impact. A crack spread across the wall, reaching out to the sunlight before the Saiyan ripped out his bloodied hands. Fragments of stones clattered on the navy floor.

A crimson print of his fist was left on the wall.

"Broly?" Saishi said, looking at the Saiyan that now strode alone in the gloomy hallways. He paused for a moment, turning his head to see the girl holding her hands to her chest.

His eyes were fixed on her, observing her as if he had seen something. A chilly wind blew down the hallways, whistling through the gaps of the navy tiles as they stood gazing at each other.

His head dropped downwards, his lips cracked a grin.

 _Just like those Shamoian bugs._ Broly thought as he looked back up at the girl. _That's their weakness. That weakness will get herself killed._

"Hey kid, are you following me or what?" Broly said as his grin faded from his lips as he raised his head up at the teen.

 _Did he just smile?_ Saishi thought as she saw him watching her with his dark eyes. She was confused about him. It was unfortunate that she didn't know what type of world she was going to experience training with the likes of this sadistic Saiyan.

"Yeah." Saishi said, lowering her hands from her chest. "I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"Like I said, don't be an idiot." Broly said, turning on his heels as he strode down the hallways again. "If I don't give a damn about your death, don't even bother with mine. If I die, so what? I'm a stranger, someone who enjoys to watch people suffer. You wouldn't want to help someone who likes to kill people would you?"

"It depends really..." Saishi said as she tiptoed around the shattered stones before walking besides him.

 _Depends?_ The raven haired Saiyan thought as his black eyes trailed down to her again. _She's like those Shamoian insects but at the same time she's completely different. What danger does this child leave for me then? Mind games? Tch, just like the ones that my coward of a father would do?_

"Never mind." Broly said as his eyes snapped back up to see the main hallway, which other narrower hallways branched off into the darkness. His fist tightened once again, the thought of his father enraged him. Even hearing his name sets the Saiyan off.

Seeing a silver streak in the darkness of the hallways, from which ray of sunlight had managed to squeeze through the gaps of the blanket of darkness, the raven haired Saiyan knew that his time was up. On arriving to a large, metal double doors, Broly froze in his tracks.

 _Your job here is done son._ A voice rang. The voice burned across Broly's mind, enough to restrain his actions but not enough to hurt him.

"Huh, Broly? What's the matter?" Saishi said, looking him as she knocks on the door. She could see that he was uncomfortable; his eyes had widened, different from his piercing gaze from earlier, and his face dampened by the sweat formed from his brow. Then whatever emotion he had in his eyes had faded, washed away like a current of a river.

"Father only called you." Broly said, retreating back into the shady hallways, leaving Saishi alone.

 _Huh? That was a bit strange..._ Saishi thought as she reached out her hand into the darkness from where Broly had vanished into.

 _He has no time to deal with you... He probably knows what a pathetic creature you are._ That demon said, grinning as her dark, razor claws stroked the surface of Saishi's mental state.

 _Grgh... Zeraiya!_ Saishi thought, raising her only able hand to her chest, clenching into a fist as she hissed at the pain that crippled her crimson arm.

She felt the delicate strands of her thoughts being plucked out by that demon within her. Before she could day anything, the iron doors creak open. Snapping her head around, she could see a hand placed on the metal frames of the door before being swung open by the elder male. Paragus.

"Your here." Paragus said, observing the marroon haired girl. "We need to talk."

He gestured his hands towards his room.

Entering the dim room, Saishi could see various paper works scattered across the shadowy room.

At the same time, the elder Saiyan had noticed her right sleeve dyed crimson.

 _He was at it again..._ Paragus thought, cupping his hand over his mouth. _I strictly told him not to hurt her._ Paragus stood opposite of his reflection from the window, staring outside towards the blue skies above. _Tch, don't tell me that his restrainer is getting weaker! If that's the case, I will have to run tests in order to keep him under control. It would be a miracle to replace his previous restrainer, unless..._

Saishi stood next to what seems like a desk, lighted by a lonesome, vermillion candle in the corner.

"What is it?" Saishi said as she looks at Paragus, whilst leaning on the stone walls, folding her arms as she studied his reflection from the window.

"Since you are going to be under my command for some time now... I need answers." Paragus said as he turns his head towards Saishi from the window. "But in return for answering my questions honestly, you can use this time wisely to find out what you want."

"Yes sir." Saishi said, placing a hand over chest, bowing her head before looking up at him.

"First of all, what are you?" Paragus said, pointing at her, walking towards the girl from the window.

"I'm an Earthling human." Saishi said, observing Paragus lowered his index finger. "Of course, there may have been things that you noticed that may be unusual for a human."

"Earthling?" Paragus said, stopping in his tracks. "From the Planet Earth?"

"You could say that..." Saishi said, twirling her head towards the window. She didn't know how to explain her circumstance that she face right now. If she was to tell him about where she came from, it would probably lead to more problems. Unfortunately, the elder Saiyan wasn't going to leave empty handed.

"What do you mean?" Paragus said as he stood besides her, placing his right hand on her shoulder whilst his black eyes looked into her purple ones. He knew that she was hiding something, her genetical structure was different, it shifted constantly. "There's no need to worry. The reason why I called you here is that all the information is kept private." He smiled at the girl as his voice had become quieter. His smile seemed warm, but ucold. His eyes were dark that not even the golden light of the candle could reach in to the dangerous depths of this Saiyan. Despite this, Saishi was willing to trust him.

"I wish that it was simple sir. My apologies." Saishi said as she bowed her head again before looking up at him. "I am a human but due to some accidents in the past, I can't be classified as a full blooded human anymore."

 _Not exactly the answers I was looking for..._ Paragus thought as his black eyes stared into her violet ones.

"Hmmm..." the elder Saiyan hummed as he wandered back to the wooden desk "What do you seek by working with me?"

Paragus thought that asking questions was the best way to gain information about any new arrivals, but he knew that in exchange he had to give up some of his information. This method made sure that it was reasonable and not just another bloody battle.

"There's someone that I'm looking for..." Saishi said as she looks towards the window, towards the cloudless skies above, "I don't know where she is right now. I'm not even sure if she's alive either."

 _So you're going to tell him about your pathetic life story? Your better off digging a grave._ The voice said, crackling like flames on a fresh pile of wood.

 _I want to know where she is!_ Saishi said as her eyes became slitted from the anger inside of her. _Unlike some evil, demonic bastard like you, I want to see way Amaya cared so much for me so that I can repay her kindness... Instead of randomly inflicting pain on others and myself._

 _In that case, I'll just have fun torturing your sibling once I take over this body of yours._ The scaly demon grinned, showing her needle fangs glistening in the darkness of Saishi's forbidden mind.

 _Hmmm... what should I refer by? Zeraiya? Or your code name Karu?_ Saishi smirked as she saw the sunlight reach into the cold depths of her pale skin. The demonic creature hissed at the sound of her ancient name.

 _Don't you ever call me by my real name!_ The demon hissed as she slammed her scaly, armoured tail against the dark abyss of Saishi's mind.

 _Alright Karu._ Saishi said as her violet eyes observed the elder male.

"Is she a close relative?" Paragus said, observing her from the flickering candle from his desk, seeing the scarlet arms of the flames wave at Saishi, as if it was burning away her colourless shell.

"Yes, my sister in fact..." Saishi said, nodding her head before tilting it to one side. "But we don't posses the same features or abilities, it's a misconception that if your blood related, your sibling would resemble to the other siblings as a similar or identical twin."

Now it was his opportunity. It was his turn to strike.

"You don't seem like an Earthling, neither a Saiyan in that case... but explain to me further to why you may not be a full blooded human?" Paragus said, clasping his hands as he placed his elbows against the wooden table, leaning forwards towards Saishi.

Saishi sighed, there was no way for her to escape without revealing her origins.

"I was born a human." Saishi said whilst looking towards the stone floor. "Bear with me for some moment, it's going to take a while for me to explain everything."

"It's understandable. You have all the time right now." Paragus said as he shrugged his hands, relaxing them on the auburn desk.

 _What do I do? I don't think that he'll let me leave if I don't give the answers he wants._ Saishi thought as she brought a her right hand up, cupping her mouth. _Since he is the only one that I can report to, I'll have to trust him. Paragus seems pretty decent anyway, unlike his son..._

"Okay." Saishi said, trailing her eyes up at Paragus. "I was involved with an accident. Let's just say that the result of this 'accident' created this deformity in me."

She placed her right hand over her left arm and pulled her sleeved up. Being covered by bandages, Saishi began to unwrap her mummified arm, letting the strips bandages fall against the navy floors.

The Saiyan's only black widened for a moment before shrinking into a small gaze.

Black, raw scars ran across her arms; scaly and somewhat flaky. It was like a mess of human skin, tangled and mashed like the lines left when someone rams their skin against the wires of a net. Before any more could be analysed, Saishi wrapped the loose bandage around her arms, tying a knot to the end of the grey material on her wrist.

"Fair enough," Paragus said after a few moments of silence. His eyes trailed towards the stack of papers on the right side of his desk. "It's your turn, ask away..." he gestured an open palm towards Saishi as he sat down behind the wooden table, littered with papers.

 _An accident she says?_ Paragus thought, scribbling some notes on a blank piece of creamy paper with a feathered quil. _Hmmm, being a half breed could reduce the potential of her becoming a fighter of mine. I'll need to check on my data about the Earthlings then, what do Human Earthlings have that can make them such adversaries? It's a bit of a disappointment that she wasn't one of the Cold empires race. I could have got some data about the blasted King's son whereabouts._

"They're similar to what you've asked," Saishi said as she pulled her loose sleeves over her bloodied arm. "If that doesn't bother you of course." She opened her palm downwards towards the elder Saiyan, keeping her crippled arm hanging besides her waist.

"That's fine with me." Paragus said as he flicked through his notes.

"What race are you?" Saishi said, leaning her back against the metal door frame, folding her arms over her chest as she watched his silent gestures.

"A Saiyan, me and my son are the only Saiyans on this planet right now." Paragus said as he searched through the different sheets of papers, most that had sketches and writing of different instruments.

"You look similar to a Human Earthling, what makes you different?" She said as she pointed her palm towards him. There was something there last night; the furry monkey tail that was wrapped around his waist. Was that the only difference? Or was there more that girl didn't know?

 _She's using her time effectively... I should have not have given her this much choices._ Paragus thought as he brought out his right hand. _I need to be careful otherwise she could end up assassinating what's left of the Saiyans._

"There's many differences of course," Paragus said, walking towards Saishi, "one being that we are a warrior race, which makes us stronger than the Earthlings. Also on a night of a full moon, our powers are increased ten fold... This is because we take form of an Ozaru."

 _Well, I guess I'll have to find out what an Ozaru is..._ Saishi sighed as a bead of sweat trickled down her brow.

"Okay," Saishi said as she looks at the flickering, vermillion candle, "Do all Saiyans have tails?"

"All full-blooded Saiyans are born with one. But of course if you're reckless, you could lose it." He stood opposite Saishi, now looking down at the small teen. "It would be a great shame if you lose it during a battle. That's why we have to be extra cautious when choosing our enemies."

"Hmm...Okay... My last question involves your son..." Saishi said as she tilted her head up at Paragus.

"My son?" Paragus said as his thick brows shot up. Sweat trickled from his temple as he took a step away from Saishi.

"Yes... well its more of an understanding thing." Saishi said as she scanned the navy tiles of the floor. "I feel like I've been targeted by him for the last two days. Is this natural for a newcomer?" She tilted her head to her right, looking at the elder from the corner of her eyes.

"It has been a while that he's faced someone that's worth fighting." Paragus said, sighing as he strode back to his desk. "Letting him fight you on a weekly basis during at any of the training sessions you have with him would cure his boredom. You should take this as a rare honour. Who knows... maybe he'll learn something new!" Paragus said as he lifted his index finger up towards the grey ceiling. A small grin formed on his lips. It would be interesting how she'll cope with his violent behaviour.

"What do you mean by 'worth'?" Saishi said as she looks up at Paragus again.

"You see, Saiyans get a thrill when they fight tough opponents... and they get progressively stronger after every fight...He hasn't fought someone with skill like yours, so he gets madly excited when he experiences a good fight..." He said as he looks at the metal piece wrapped around his hand.

 _And an uncontrollable monster every time he fights... but... I can't keep him under control forever... Hell will eventually break loose..._ Paragus thought as he looks up at the window's reflection of Saishi _._ His grin faded as he wondered about the possible scenarios that could happen if Broly was set loose. Unfortunately, Paragus knew he had no form of escape from his only son. Once Broly shatters the chains of his mental prison, it will be the end for them.

"I want you to do a favour for me," Paragus said as he spun his head around to see the marron haired girl.

"Yes?" Saishi said, taking a step away from the metal door frame.

"You've probably know that you're going to be trained under my son, correct?" Paragus said as he sat besides his desk, leaning on his left arm on the desk. Saishi nodded slowly, not knowing what world of pain she was going to fall into.

 _I don't like where this is going,_ Saishi thought, seeing Paragus running his fingers across the feathered quil.

"I want you to speak to him." Paragus said, pointing the end of the quil towards her. "See what's on his mind if you could during your training sessions. I know I should be the one to speak to him but, I'm a busy man as you know." Paragus then removed his left elbow from the desk. Saishi felt a cold shiver dashing down her spine, like as if the raven haired Saiyan loomed over her shrinking confidence. She could feel the impact of his crushing grip on her bloodied arm and his piercing eyes glaring into her eyes as she squirmed at his sheer, brutal power. What could be worser than that? She didn't want to know.

"Good. Now you're dismissed," Paragus said, trailing his eyes down at the sheets laid in a pile. "Actually, there's one more thing I need to tell you. " Paragus said as he saw her hands placed on the iron door.

"Yes sir." Saishi said, pulling back her pale hands from the door.

"There is no need for you to call me 'Sir', just refer to me as Paragus from now on." The elder male said as he circled his index finger at the girl. "Now you may leave."

"Yes Paragus." Saishi said, slipping through the cold, iron doors and vanishing down the dark hallways.

 _Broly... I wonder how he'll train me tomorrow._ Saishi thought as her dark clothes trailed behind. _He seems like a pretty angry guy, I'll have to watch out for his behaviour-_

Feeling something watching her, the marroon haired teen whipped her head around, looking at a window that viewed the dry wastelands outside. She could have sworn that something was watching her. That gaze, it felt familiar... cruel and cold. It wasn't possible to even hear that laugh either.

No, it was just her imagination. Who could be stalking her in broad day light? Those demons that tortured her shouldn't be able to know where she is. Unless she was tagged like a dog.

Saishi shook her head, dismissing the thought of those demons hunting her down. Right now, her priorities is to train and get stronger, hoping that she could have any chance in surviving to meet her younger sister again. She strode down the gloomy hallways, skating past each room until she had reached hers.

From a distance, the raven haired Saiyan observed her in silence. His piercing hawk eyes watched her from the windows of his father's room, following her every movement as he trailed the girl down the hallways. Weirdly enough, his body was able to hover in the air; he didn't posses any wings or psychic ability to even fly.

 _She has a blood relative... I'll have more fun if I keep her alive after all._ Broly thought as he trailed her from outside the moss infested building, cracking a wide grin on his lips. _She could be the key to get me out of this hell..._

Descending from his flight, Broly landed onto the stone tiles through the window he had left open. He was now standing in front of the iron doors, alone in the darkness as he gave an empty stare. This was his father's room, a prison if no escape for what laid before him was an endless chamber of Hell.

 _Author notes: I was once again busy with some assignments from college but I'm happy that I've got this chapter done._

 _So, what's your views on the OC's? I just hope their not taking up too much of the spotlight. Hopefully I'll try to give each character a spotlight. Guess I'll make the story interesting by introducing a fallen character that didn't really have much credit in the Saiyan saga, I'll let you guess who that is... ^_^._

 _I've been re - watching some of the movies and only the movies that I think is relevant to this fanfiction (hint hint, movie 5 and 8)_

 _Man it's hard to write good story for movie characters but that's what makes it fun! ^_^_

 _So I hope you guys and gals are enjoying what I'm doing with the characters of Dbz and hopefully it'll get interesting soon._

 _Any who, that's all I've got time for, see ya all next time!_

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out._


	8. Spiritual sensing

_Author notes: Long time no see! I've been getting some ideas from some musics that I've been listening to lately but I'll post that after the chapter. Beware of some disturbing content (I know dbz has some blood and gore but everyone has different levels of truama.) Anywho, let the adventures continue!_

 **Planet Earth**

Chilly, the lands were cold as the sun crept it's golden fingers of over the slumbering lands. However, an unpenatrable wall of steel clouds blinded the sun's rays, casting it's shadows over the awakening lands. It's cold heart poured, dampening the lands with its tears of gloom.

It was going to be a tough day today.

Standing besides a thunderous waterfall, Okome and Gohan stood in the pouring rain, observing their mentor Piccolo, who had been hovering above the river's rippling surface and indeed crossing his arms.

"Today's training will be tough." The green demon said as his black eyes observed the drenched duo. "The training will be based around your basic skills." His eyes trailed towards Okome. "Skills that you will explore and adjusted to your advantage whilst you combat your weaknesses as well. But first, you'll start off with the basics."

"Basics?" Okome said, gesturing her open palm towards the green demon. What exactly was the basics of their universe? Was it similar to how her elements work? Or was it completely a different matter?

"Wait." Gohan said, tilting his head in thought. Then he snapped his fingers. "Does it relate to Chi?"

"Yeah." Piccolo said, unfolding one of his arms. "You'll both learn how to manipulate Chi with flawless control." He raised his arm towards Okome, pointing his index finger at the girl.

"I know that it will be hard to master Chi, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Okome, you'll face some challanges so I need your full concentration. I will go through this only once."

"Yes mentor." Okome said, clasping her hands together as she gave a slight bow from her head.

 _Reminds me of Goku..._ Piccolo thought as he saw the girl raise her navy head up at him. _No matter who his opponent is, he'll show his respect before the fight, even if the enemy wants to kill him._

Okome was a young wolf, a cub that had much to learn before fighting those blood thirsty Saiyans. But, it was unfortunate that there wasn't much time. The Saiyans were due to come within a month's time.

 _The best thing to teach them right now is probably how sense Chi and flight..._ Piccolo thought, looking at his clear reflection of the gushing waterfall, crashing against the raging rivers below. _If I teach them how to channel their Chi for energy blasts, they would run out of time to master controlling their new found power. I can't let them use something that has not been practiced thoroughly. It's best if they can utilise what they already know; their speed and power should be enough, while the ability to fly should allow them to have an extra movement. Sensing Chi should allow them to anticipate what they are up against._

The green demon looks back over to the duo. He stood as his white cape fluttered in the damp breeze.

"I figured that the both of you brats should learn how to sense Chi before learning how to fly. This would be the best training exercise for Chi manipulation." Piccolo said as he looks over to Okome. "If you were to learn how to manipulate Chi, or what you refer to as 'Pure energy', Okome, creating an energy ball or even your own technique in that matter, would take months or years to master." Piccolo raised his open hand at the duo, stretching his fingers as the rain drizzled down his skin. "Instead, I want you both to utilise your abilities that you already have and master them."

Indeed, this was the most logical thing that Piccolo could think of. Sensing the opponents Chi was a great advantage to a battle; allowing to measure their strengths against their foes. This way, the fighters would know who to fight and who to stay clear of.

On the other hand, flight was not a major skill to master but the green demon knew that it was also a helpful skill. The ability of flight would help travelling easier and faster however, consuming too much Chi would strain and tire out the squirts. The only thing that Piccolo could do was boost their existing skills to a higher level.

"Last time I checked, humans can't fly." Okome said, mumbling as she kicked the muddy dirt before looking up at Piccolo. She blushed, wondering if her mentor was going to shout at her for making a remark.

Piccolo sighed keeping a firm gaze on the girl. He crossed both his arms again, he knew that Okome had a lot to learn in such little time. It was like teaching a nine hundred page book to a kid and expecting the child to memorise everything, only to take a written test two days after. Tough, but not impossible.

Okome smiled in response to his agitation, like a five year old would usually do when they angered someone in all nervousness. But, she had to keep up with them. If this was her only way to survive, she had to take it even if the odds were stacked against her.

Seeing his hand rise up, Okome trailed her eyes towards the messy, black haired kid.

"Umm... how would we sense Chi?" Gohan said, swollowing his uncertainty. He knew what Chi was, Piccolo went over it time and again during his training in the sandy wastelands, before Okome's disruptive arrival. He could remember the electrocuting shock that paralysed his body every time he was so close to landing a hit on the green demon. Even if that was Chi, was there different methods of Chi manipulation? If Piccolo could paralyse through his eyes, could Chi be used to heal? Or completely annihilate someone? Or to even freeze time? The possibilities were endless to the boy.

Okome was thankful that she wasn't the only one who didn't know how sense chi. She sighed, placing a hand over her chest as she looks up at Piccolo. Maybe she could meet the standards of this strange universe after all rather than some helpless child who watched from the sidelines.

"I'm getting to that now." Piccolo said, uncrossing his green arms. Gohan and Okome observed their mentor. Piccolo raised his hand up at them. "Let's start off with the term 'Chi'. What is it?" Reaching out his fingers out to the duo, he was waiting for what their young minds may know.

"I know it's life energy." Gohan said, opening his palms up towards the rain; pattering against his damp skin as Piccolo gazed at him. "And it's something that measures how strong you are."

"Close enough kid." Piccolo said, folding his arms over his chest. "Chi is the spiritual energy that a person has, the reason way it's usually referred to 'Life energy' is because it measures the individual's state of health."

"Question!"

Piccolo's eyes snapped towards Okome, who happened to shoot her hand up like a kid during their early stages of their life... or out of politeness. Piccolo gave a nod, keeping his stern gaze at the girl.

"Does 'Chi', 'Ki' and 'Chakras' all relate to the same thing? Because they're all related to life energy right?" Okome said, tilting her head as she placed her hand on her head.

"Yeah, there are different variations to the word 'life energy' in general." Piccolo said as he closed his eyes. This girl was not so bad after all. She was a prodigy but not near enough the same level as Gohan. However, as little as Piccolo knew, Okome was no prodigy. She was a teen trapped in a younger body due to the unfortunate dimensional warp; therefore she had knowledge of her older years.

"There is a specific word for sensing Chi, especially on the battle field. It can be known as 'Power levels' and it would only make sense if your engaging in a battle, other than that it's referred to Life energy or Chi."

The green demon tilted his head up, feeling the cold drops of water stream down his face. It has been a while since he felt something so refreshing.

"Now thats out of the way, in order to sense chi you have to have a clear mind. If you you let any extreme forms of emotions; such as panic or rage, take hold of your mental thoughts, you'll either overestimate or underestimate their abilities. That's the last thing you want to do." Piccolo said as he opened his eyes. The duo responded with a nod.

"But what if their Power levels wrong?" Okome said, placing a hand under her chin. What if the whole power level was just a way to throw off her guard? What should the situation stand at then? Stand and fight or turn tail and flee?

Before Piccolo could clarify what she meant, Gohan clicked his fingers. The girl had made a valid point and it was possible that a similar situation could happen.

"I think what Okome's trying to say is that we can only predict their power levels but we can't really say how agile or skillful they are." Gohan said as he looks up at Piccolo. "So isn't this method inaccurate?"

Piccolo fell silent for a few moments. He understood where the brats were coming from. If a scenario like that was to happen during the Saiyan's arrival, who knew what dilemma they'll face. After all, they were just kids, fresh fruits that were well before their time of ripening. They lacked experience; indeed Piccolo knew it was a dangerous gamble but he knew something about the boy. Gohan hid a power that anyone could dream of achieving and it was the green demon's duty to bring out that hidden strength dwelling inside the boy.

"That's true kid." Piccolo said as he looks over to the clear, raging waterfall. Okome was a clear example of this. Her power level was below that bald dwarf's level, who was a life long friend of that sworn rival at the twenty third martial arts tournament; but, there was something unique about her that the aloof warrior wasn't going to dismiss.

Her water technique.

This bizarre technique could be very useful for the days to come. Could it be that her technique allow her to fight from a distance whilst the girl could analyse her opponents technique? Was the girl even quick to analyse her opponents techniques? Piccolo may have his day cut out for him. He had to figure out how this girl works. However, he had to applaud the girl for her quick wits otherwise she would have been drowning in the river several times over during yesterday's training.

"However, it's best to weigh out your options before getting into combat. It's better that way." Piccolo said before looking back at the duo, twirling his grey cape in the chilly breeze. "If someone did have a high energy level, the best option is to size up what you're up against before making a rash decision. But, let's talk about battle strategies another time, right now you both need to get down to training." There was no time to waste, battle strategies had to wait. Right now Piccolo had to analyse their techniques, making them swifter and stronger if they had any hopes of defeating those Saiyans.

"Yes Mister Piccolo." Gohan and Okome said, smiling as the cold prickling sensation of the rain fade from thir skins. The steel clouds vanished from the blue skies above, sending the rays of warmth over the emerald lands. Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"Now, before I start..." Piccolo said before sitting on the damp grass cross legged, "You both will be doing this until the day that the Saiyans arrive. In order to get stronger, you'll both spar with each other after each session, understand?"

The duo followed his stance before nodding in agreement. There was no way that Okome or Gohan could go toe to toe with their mentor alone, even as a team. Piccolo deemed to be an invincible fortress for the duo to take down.

"Good." Piccolo said as he closed his eyes. He was going to begin their first hurdle of what it means to be a true fighter. A training that will prove if they will break or make who they are. This required huge amounts of mental focus and determination.

Inhale... exhale...

The green demon inhaled and exhaled deep breaths before starting his explanation. Piccolo then opened his eyes to observe those brats.

"In order to sense other person's Chi, you must have a clear state of mind. The best way to achieve this is by meditating." Piccolo said, his arms were folded over his chest before closing his eyes once again. "Close your eyes if you find it more comfortable that way. Once you get the hang of it, it should become second nature." As soon as Piccolo finished, he opened his small, black eyes once again.

They both sat cross legged, both hands were placed on their knees as they took in deep breaths. Gohan and Okome had both eyes closed as they sat tall with their face pointing towards the skies above. The sunlight radiated over the children's faces as they focused on the training.

"Once you're both focused, I want you to try and sense my Power level. Try to visualise your Chi and mine. Then, visualise and create a mental bridge between yourself and me. Once that's done, you'll be able to connect to anyone." Piccolo said before rising up to his feet. This could take a month to master but this basic technique was the simplest to learn. Piccolo knew that these brats must have the ability to cope. Gohan was capable of living in the wild by himself; however if this was the usual human kid... the results would have ended nastily.

 _Man this trainings hard!_ Okome thought, squinting her closed eyes whilst focusing her mind. She gripped knees, creasing the navy fabric. All that she saw was a faint, blue flame. But she couldn't see anything beyond it. She gritted her teeth in frustration. It will take more time than she expected before mastering this technique. On the other hand, the wild haired boy wasn't finding this training difficult.

Gohan smiled. He could see the links between himself and Piccolo. It was clear as a stainless window.

His own chi floated in the abyss of his mind. It was white, like a cloud but it was also felt alive, like his heart; beating, gentle... like a small flame. He knew that Chi was also your life force, once it's gone, you're gone. Directly in front of him was another white Chi, however it wasn't the same as his. It was flickering more violently, like a raging storm. Gohan was at first frightened at the other Chi but then he knew who it belonged to.

 _That must be Mister Piccolo's Chi!_ Gohan thought as he approached his mentor's Chi. _I'd never thought his Chi was so... angry._ The boy then brought over his hand over the raging energy, wrapping his fingers around the flame. This was weird. The energy flailed it's translucent arms everywhere but yet, the energy pulsed. What could this mean?

On grasping the gentle energy, Gohan snapped his black eyes open.

"I got it!" Gohan said, exclaiming as he jumped to his feet. He threw his small fists up in the air in victory. Finally, after those long months of surviving in the wilderness, he learnt his first skill for combat, other than exchanging fists.

Piccolo snapped his eyes open at the wild haired kid, crossing his arms over his chest as he saw Gohan smile at him, like a glare from the golden sun. He couldn't have expected anything else from Gohan, the boy was a prodigy. A prodigy in fighting and a prodigy in his knowledge of a scholar. This kid must have a bright future ahead.

Something slammed against the back of his head, like a small stone, Gohan let out a small gasp before falling head first onto the velvety grass.

"Ow! What was that for!" Gohan said, crying as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't expect her to be a sore looser.

Okome sulked in silence. She knew she had a lot to learn in this new dimension and so, in order to survive she'll have to know the rules. Gohan had to be the one who kept her in check, similar to Gohan, Okome had to keep in him in check. They were going to be rivals, friendly rivals.

"Just take it as a 'Well done' from me." Okome said, gritting her teeth before giving Gohan a hand. Her brows twitched as she smiled at the boy.

Gohan stared up at her. He didn't know if she was going to pull another trick and so he sat up, waiting.

It was silent. Only the sound of the crickets chirping was heard, echoing through the green lands and out into the cyan skies above.

Becoming impatient with both children, Piccolo took a deep inhale.

"So are you both just going to stand there or what?" Piccolo said, yelling as he stared at the duo. They were wasting valuable time once again.

"Uh sorry Mister Piccolo." Both children said as they bounced up to their feet. Okome scratch her head whilst blushing, due to the fact that their mentor was extremely unhappy and Gohan jumped to his feet, smiling because he knew what was next.

Combat training.

Gohan gazed up at Piccolo, who kept a stern expression as he floated besides the waterfall's raging current, then his black eyes trailed towards his navy haired opponent.

 _Let's see how much you've learned._ Gohan thought as he placed both of his hands together, locking one into the other palm as he bowed his head.

"May the best win!" Gohan said, smiling at Okome as he brought his head up. He was looking forward to Okome's skills. He knew that even though she may not be physically strong, she at least had the brains to think of a strategy.

 _I wonder how much I can learn from this sparring match..._ Okome thought as she smiled back at Gohan, bowing her head to Gohan before taking her fighting stance.

"You too." Okome said as she placed a hand towards her chest and her other palm facing towards the black haired child. She had to see how she stacked up against those Saiyans - more importantly her older sister.

Knowing that both of of those brats were ready to fight, Piccolo took off up into the earthy branches of the ancient oak tree, perching as he observed the duo's every move.

Crunch, crunch, whoosh...

Okome and Gohan dashed towards each other, darting like grasshoppers on the swaying grass.

Thump! Gohan connected his first kick towards Okome, striking her forearms. The impact rushed across the girl's arms as Gohan fell to his feet. She was smirking, Gohan knew he was too hasty.

 _Uh oh!_ Gohan thought as his eyes widened at his mistake. Okome twisted her entire body to send a roundhouse kick, ramming her boot into Gohan's rib. _She's fast!_ Gohan thought as he was knocked away from her. His back graze against the coarse grass. He shot both his small hands on the ground, pushing his body away to somersault to his feet.

He placed his hand over his chest, rubbing it as he panted, scanning the green lands with his eyes. _Could she be waiting for an opening?_ Gohan thought as he lifted his hand away from his chest, shaking his head before seeing the navy child dash towards him.

Darting towards each other once again, Gohan blocked Okome's incoming punch. Then a flurry of punches connected, slamming into Okome's arms.

 _Ah! I know what she's doing!_ Gohan thought as another blow was landed on her arms. But, he was too late.

Whoosh...

Having a keen eye, Gohan's punch missed Okome's left shoulder, allowing her to strike Gohan his chest. Gohan knew that he was in deep trouble. He was wide open. His hands shot up towards his chest, in an attempt to block the incoming blow.

 _So, Okome seems like the waiting type..._ Piccolo thought as he analysed the duo. _She must have a lot of patience to pull that one off. Gohan should have known this technique as soon as he threw the first strike._

On contact to his chest, Okome sent him flying into the nearest tree. Gohan twisted his body, somersaulting before landing on the aubern tree trunk. He just managed to gain his bearings, he was surprised at her durability. Noticing Okome following him, he jumps out of the way.

Okome to stopped and whipped her head to the left. On looking to her left, an uppercut slammed against her chin. Okome fell, crashing onto her bottom. She was slow to react to Gohan's next set of moves.

 _Unfortunately, blocking all those attacks would cause fatigue._ Piccolo thought as he place a hand under his chin. _Now she's wide open for Gohan's attacks. They still have a lot to learn._

"Ouch!" Okome said, yelling as she rubbed her chin. Seeing a shadow flying towards her, she leapt to her feet, dodging the incoming kick from Gohan. Okome sweeps her feet in front, kicking Gohan in the stomach.

Gohan grunted as he hit the tree, holding his stomach, as if a bee had stung him. He knew he made the same mistake again, but he won't let her win the next sparring session. He knew that he was capable of much more, but he today was his limit. Same went for the girl.

"You hit hard for a girl!" Gohan said, laughing off the pain as he kneeled on the grass.

"You nearly had me with that kick!" Okome said as she stood over Gohan, "But you're strong too." She held out her small, pale hands out towards Gohan. In good spirit, he takes her hand, smiling as he gets up to his feet. "You need to defend your stomach and chest a bit better. Just work on your reaction time. Okay?"

"Yeah, you'll need to practice more on your reaction too." Gohan said as he patted his orange shirt. "You know where I am but you're too slow to react." It was good that he had someone of the same league to spar with him, at least that way the both of them can improve at the same rate... or that's what the half Saiyan thought.

"Thanks Gohan." Okome smiled as she placed both of her hands behind her, looking down as a blush burned across her cheeks. It was nice that someone gave her the nudge in the right direction, unlike someone who she knew.

"Hey, Okome?"

Looking up from the emerald grass, Okome had noticed Gohan looking at her, laughing as he pointed his thumb behind him. "We can relax for a bit... until we fight Mister Piccolo." Gohan said as he sat on the dew covered grass.

"I guess." The girl said, looking up at the cyan skies above. A flock of birds flew over, flying in a form of a V as they sung their song across the hilly lands.

 _She must be so lonely..._ Gohan thought as he looks up at the girl. _It must be pretty horrible being so far away from home. She must be homesick. Once those Saiyans are dealt with, maybe I could invite her to stay around my mother's home... mother will probably like having another girl around._

"Okome." Gohan said, watching the flocks of birds flying towards the navy mountains in the distance. "What are your views on the country side?"

The girl twirled her head, looking down at Gohan as she rested one of her hands on her arms. Her navy eyes were sullen as she looked at the boy.

"Well, I guess it's alright." Okome said as she turned her head down at the grass. "I mean I was brought up in a village in the forest. So, I guess I love to hang around nature."

"Cool." Gohan said as Okome sat next to him, kneeling on the swaying grass. "I was brought up in a land similar to this. So I also love to hang around nature too... well except that one time when I got stuck up on a tree and my dad had to save me." Gohan rubbed his head, closing his eyes as he gave a sheepish smile. "I was only four."

"I guess that can't be helped." Okome said as she smiled at him, covering her mouth as she gave a quiet giggle. "Something similar happened to me-"

Watching the duo, the green demon had his arms crossed over his chest as he laid in the shadow of the tree.

 _Even though this kid came from nowhere, she seems decent for a human fighter... maybe even better than those opponenets in the Budokai Tenckaichi tournament._ Piccolo thought showing a slight grin. _She could be just as strong as that bald monk... I'll have to see when those Saiyans arrive. However, Gohan's gifted as a prodigy. They both could be a great team._

"- that's why reptiles kinda freak me out." Okome said, laughing alongside Gohan as they exchanged their childhood memories. Hovering down from the aubern oak tree, Piccolo landed with a silent crunch.

"That's enough combat skills for today." Piccolo said as he walks towards the duo. "We'll resume mental training after you guys rested up. Right now, just do what you want. Just stay out of trouble. Understand?"

"Yes Mister Piccolo!" Gohan and Okome said as they bounced onto their feet. The green demon loomed over them, seeing them bowing their heads before smiling up at him.

"Good." Piccolo said, watching the duo run across the emerald lands.

There was only three weeks, three weeks until those savage Saiyans arrive to Earth.

 **Distant planet.**

She seemed asleep... unless the tears that slithered down her colourless cheeks proved that she was not.

 _ **Sometime ago...**_

 _She was submerged in darkness. Cold, bitter and lifeless. It was as if she was drowning in the inky depths of her mind._

 _Then there was a light. A blue, flickering flame. It was beautiful, like as if it was a rare gem, like the sapphire crystals that reflected the calm waves at sea. It was glowing softly, like the deep, blue skies on a sunny day. Now she could see silhouette, a small child, a small girl._

 _"Amaya?" Saishi said as she stood in the darkness, away from the blue flames. She could feel herself drifting in the darkness, lost and confused in the abyss. Why was it always her? What did this child, this lost sister had to do with Saishi?_

 _The figure turned her head, her eyes were a navy blue. Sullen and mournful. Those eyes stared back into Saishi's violet ones._

 _"Please, come home." The navy haired child said, opening out her arms towards Saishi as tears streamed down her face._

 _Closing her violet eyes, Saishi turned her head away._

 _"No, I can't." Saishi said, sighing as she turned away from the blue light._

 _Then a sudden shot of pain ran across her arm. Saishi snapped her eyes open to see Amaya staring right into her eyes, only an inch away from each other. But something was terribly wrong._

 _Amaya's eyes were red, glaring into Saishi eyes, like as if those looks were burning into her soul. It was fury. Fury, as if this girl wanted her blood stained against the deepest depths of her psych._

 _"You're not her!" Saishi snarled as she jerked her head away from the girl. Her hands grabbed the red eyed imposter, trying to pull away the demon that longed for her blood. "Get away from me!"_

 _"What's the matter child?"_

 _That voice..._

 _Saishi whipped her head away from the girl to see another pair of violet eyes looking at her. It was that woman._

 _"To-"_

 _Before Saishi could finish her name, she felt her arms burn, as if oil was poured over her pale skin and then set alight. Snapping her eyes back, scales grew across her hands, ripping apart her pale skin. Thick, black scales._

 _Then something trickled down her fingers. Something red, warm and sticky._

 _"Big sister... why?"_

 _Saishi's eyes widened into slits. She could feel the fine hairs on her head stand up like needles in sheer horror._

 _"You seem to have deep feelings for her... Don't you?" The feminine demon said, giggling as she watched Saishi gritting her teeth. "It's a shame that you've murdered her."_

 _Thump... thump..._

 _Saishi's heart beated against her chest. Her eyes could see Amaya dangling in her scaly, demon hands, piercing through the child's delicate body._

 _"At least you've done yourself a favour by killing the closest person to you. Now no one can't get in the ways of your pleasures now." The demon said, smirking as she sat on her black staff, hovering in the shadows._

 _"I don't want this..." Saishi whispered under her breath as she gazed at the child's lifeless pain was growing, spreading like a virus across Saishi's scarred body. She continued to say this, getting louder and angrier as she saw her lifeless body._

 _"I don't need this!" Saishi yelled, feeling her mind screaming in agony and her body burning from her sorrows. She crashed to her knees, dropping the child's body as she slammed her hands over her head, screaming as she shook her head, like a wild, chained animal. "You bastard! Stop toying with me!" She yelled, blinded by pain as the demon continued to smirk at the wild teen. Then, it all fell silent._

 _Her hands clenched her chest as she kneeled on the floorless abyss of her mind._

 _"It hurts... it hurts so much... no more..." Saishi said, panting as her marroon hair fell over her face as her body doubled over, trembling. "I don't want to turn into that monster..." Saishi said, hissing as she felt the pain squirming deep within her, like worms wiggling inside her gut. Her arms were crossed tight over her gut, trying to prevent that ghastly feeling from taking over her._

 _"Child... why do you persist against it?" The blue skinned demon said, rising up to point her black staff down at the girl. "It's apart of you now. You can't eliminate it. It's planted in your mind, it runs through your blood and it's tainted your heart."_

 _Growling, Saishi felt her skin crawl. Looking up, she could see her younger sibling's body lay alone in the dark._

 _"Amaya..." Saishi hissed, reaching out her hand towards her, reaching out towards the child that was bathed in the sapphire light. That light that deeply resembled Amaya's kind heart._

 _"She won't forgive you. She thinks of you as a monster."_

 _Saishi's eyes widened. 'Monster'? Amaya, her sister, would she ever would call Saishi that? No, it wasn't true. This demon had to be lying. She had to be._

 _What if it was true?_

 _The sapphire light had vanished, shattering into a million pieces. It was too much to handle. This dimension, Amaya and that demon, why did it anger Saishi? The answer?_

 _She was alone, lost and confused. She didn't want to be this 'monster' any more. She wanted to be normal, she longed for a normal human life._

 _She was crying now. Her hands were drawn back towards her chest, clenched into a fist. Devastated. If Amaya truly believed she was a monster, what was the point of returning home? Saishi was just a memory, a forgotten memory of a child that Amaya looked up to as a kid. Why couldn't her existence vanish, erased like a pencil mark? It's because fate had other plans._

 **Now...**

 _Saishi... what's the matter human?_

Saishi awoke from her nightmare.

 _Karu?_ Saishi thought as she felt the demon inside her grinning. It's needle - like fangs glistened in the abyss of Saishi psych. It's dark, diamond tail patted the floorless abyss as Saishi let out a long sigh. _It was just another nightmare._

 _Oh, was it about Towa? Or was it Mira?_ Karu said, growling softly as Saishi stared up at the dark ceilings above. The room was gloomy, a single flickering flame danced on the corner of the wooden desk besides Saishi's bed.

 _Towa... I just hope she doesn't know where we are._ Saishi thought as she felt Karu's crimson gaze.

 _You'll think that they gave up on a miserable failure as you._ Karu said as her slitted eyes narrowed within her mental psych.

 _A failure? Or a monster?_

 _Never mind that... Someone's here for you..._

Seeing the demon's eyes snapped towards her right, Saishi followed the demon's gaze.

Following the demon's observation, Saishi could feel a burning sensation rush through her broken arm. Feeling something on her right arm, she looks, noticing a familiar face.

Her attendant.

"It's you..." Saishi croaked as she saw the small green alien wrap up Saishi's wounds. Even if it was her attendant, it was an act of suicide for a weak creature to heal her wounds.

 _She's awake._ The small alien said as she observed Saishi's awakening. _Something must have disturbed her... serves her right for being loyal to those cold hearted Saiyans!_

"Thank you." Saishi said as she sat upright, wincing as she raised her body up from the bed. It felt as her arms were crushed by a molten, iron whip.

 _Ugh, I seriously hope nothing else gets crushed today._ Saishi thought as she rubbed her forearm. _Otherwise I'll just be reduced to a bag of meat._

"Uh." The green alien gasped, stepping away from the girl.

 _Huh? What's going on? She's not going to punish me?_ The alien thought as her pink eyes trembled. Why wasn't this newcomer trying to strike the small alien? She was a vulnerable little alien, a powerful punch from Saishi would have ended this fragile creature. Maybe, just maybe she wasn't so bad...

"Huh? What's the matter?" Saishi said as she saw the small alien shivering. The small creature gazed down at the navy stone tiles of the dim room.

"Child..." Saishi said as she gestured her open palm towards the alien, "come here. I'm not here to hurt you."

 _This won't reassure her but I'll need to try to get some info about her._ The marroon haired teen thought as the alien froze like a statue. _She couldn't hide what was on her face, she must have been in a fight..._

"I'm hurt as it is. So there's no way that I can hurt you, neither do I wish to hurt you." Saishi patted her broken forearm. The small alien glanced up at her then looks away.

It was there, Saishi could see it.

It was a swollen cheek, swollen as big as a tennis ball. It's purple, grazed skin contrasted against the pale, green skin of the child. With a silent sigh, the child drifted towards Saishi, bowing her head down at the tiles. Sweat formed on the creatures brow, Saishi recognised this scent. Fear, fear oozed from the alien, like every other person would be. The alien must have found out something about the marroon haired child while the teen was unconscious.

"Your hurt." Saishi said, pointing at the alien who stood a few metres away from the girl. "There's no need to hide it."

 _Who could have hit the tiny thing?_ Saishi thought as she reached out her fingers towards the alien's face.

 _You did... you broke them down psychologically before ripping their limbs off..._ Karu said, grinning at the teen from her deep within her mind.

Saishi's fingers halted. Then they curled back to her chest as the sullen alien rubbed her cheek. "You wouldn't mind if I touch your cheek?" Saishi said as she pointed at the alien.

The alien shook her head in silence.

"Alright. I understand." Saishi said as she placed her hand on her knee.

 _Just kill the weakling._ Karu chuckled as she licked her needle like fangs. _You'll put her out of her misery that way._

 _No, she patched up my arm. I want to help her in return but-_ before Saishi could finish, a small voice, like a whisper, came from the green alien.

"You work with that monster..." the alien voice trembled as she looks away from her, "he destroyed countless villages, so why should I believe you?" Flashing a glare at Saishi.

Saishi felt something break within her, like pieces of a mirror. 'Monster'... a word that was used to refer to herself by others. The very word 'Monster' caused her blood to run cold. She knew why. Countless people had died because of labeling this teen for something that wasn't her fault. Or was it? The only one who didn't refer her to that was her sister. Or did she?

Saishi shook her head from the familiar faces she saw in her memory, she could not let those visions disturb her.

But, him? If he was a monster, or what the child claimed him to be, Saishi may have her hands full.

"Who are you calling monster?" Saishi said, pointing her palm down at the child. A part of her knew who the alien was referring to but rather knowing the man at all, Saishi didn't want to have any ties to him, yet.

"Don't act stupid!" the creature yelled, pointing her small finger at Saishi, "The tall one that threw an energy ball at you! I only know this because I was watching!"

 _ **A few nights ago...**_

 _That night when Saishi had fallen far from her home, the little alien knew all about the teen. There was a haze of panic during that night, too many things were going on; importantly about the whereabouts of the raven haired Saiyan. Apparently he went missing when Paragus decided to replace the headband on him. Broly's freedom basically meant death to all those unlucky people who came in his way, but that did not happen... luckily._

 _The alien could remember the scent of panic that shot from Paragus as he searched for his son's bearings, trying to prevent the disasters that would await himself and the planet. What must have happened was that the headband malfunctioned after Paragus replaced his older model. In this case, the raven haired Saiyan lost his head in a blind fit of rage when he had his short lived freedom. Unfortunately, Paragus had fleed long before his son could unleash his uncontrollable wrath._

 _Even if it was forbidden to travel during such dangerous times, the alien ventured out into the night; out of curiosity to see what this commotion was about. She didn't care if Broly found her, it would just make it easier for her to escape this forsaken world that she was doomed to live like a worthless slave._

 _It wasn't long until the alien had found her target._

 _After a few moments of venturing into the gloomy, jagged lands; absent from the kind lights of the fateful stars, the child had found the teen._

 _She was floating on the surface of the inky lake, motionless as her head was downed due to her state of consciousness. Her red hair seemed as though it looked like she had taken a major blow to the head, like as if blood was seeping out through her broken skull. A visible scar could be seen running down her forearms as her sleeves were nothing but rags, like as if she had survived a brutal battle. Just like the state of the child's people._

 _Seeing her drifting away, the child knew what to do_. _Seeing a branch hang lowly towards the lake's empty surface, the alien sprinted towards the tree. Scuttling on the dry grass, she didn't realise how much of an easy prey she was for the speeding predator behind her._

 _Whoosh..._

 _A bead of sweat trickled down her pale, green face. Her black eyes widened. It was him... of all people._

 _Slamming her body against the body of the fingerless, crooked tree, the alien slapped her hands over her mouth. She was breathing heavily now. If that raven haired Saiyan caught her anytime from now, she could imagine the slow torture he would have inflicted on her._

 _Instead of the alien trying to save that drowning teen, that savage Saiyan came to save her. What reason would that Saiyan have to save her? No - he wasn't trying to save her, he was going to save her as another person for his brutal behaviour._

 _She gulped, placing her small hands on her chest as she slid down the body of the aubern tree. All that she could do was watch the broken teen being carried by that sickening creature, hovering in the night skies like a hawk. Wait, something didn't seem right..._

 _The tiny alien glanced up at the Saiyan, who was floating still in the chilly air above._

 _His black eyes observed the girl's face. Why hasn't he snapped her neck yet? He wasn't a gentle person by any means at all. He enjoyed the warm blood trickling down his hands but yet, his sullen black eyes gazed at her pale, slumbering face. Peaceful._

 _Crunch..._

 _The alien child hid behind the towering Saiyan was now a few inches away from the tree... and from the alien that was hidden from his view. This image of a towering, merciless psychopath holding an injured creature so close to him didn't bode too well for the child._

 _Laying the unconscious teen against the auburn tree, the Saiyan observed her silently, looming over her as he crouched besides her._

 _The child wanted to know what made him behave so different. That Saiyan, Broly, was calm and quiet; different to his aggressive and brutal self. What did the the teen have to make him behave so different?_

 _ **Now...**_

No. The alien didn't came here to talk, she was there because she was ordered to. Like a slave. She hated Saishi for her alliance with those Saiyans, the ones who stole her away from her home planet.

 _Broly,_ Saishi thought as she tilted her head to her right. _Heh, guess I'm not the only one who's named that. But I wonder what's his reason? Hmmm... wonder how he was named that?_

"I have nothing to do with him," Saishi sighed as she rested her chin on her only working hand. "I had no choice. I was forced into siding with them. If I didn't, I would have died. I can't die now, I'm looking for something and by working with them, I may find it." Her violet eyes trailed towards the small creature. She knew that she had to make her story appealing to her new 'comrade' in order to exchange information however, she knew that this wasn't going to be easy. She didn't want to have any links to thise Saiyans but they may have some leads to where her sibling is.

"Huh?" The child said, tilting her head to her right, "This better not be a trick!" The small alien snapped her head up again, crossing her arms before raising a brow up at Saishi. The alien wasn't in no position to question but she wanted to know if she was different to those Saiyans.

"It's not, I have no reason to..." Saishi said as her eyes wandered towards the window, "I'm lost and I just need some guidance. " She could see many stars in the gloomy skies above, twinkling in the inky skies above. A crimson streak laid against the sky, a sign that the planet was about to wake up soon. It reminded her of home strange enough. She knew that she was reminiscing again but she couldn't help it.

The alien looks at her, then she sighs. Loneliness was the worst feeling to feel. She understood it well.

"I'll talk, but only if you don't tell anything to those Saiyans." The green alien sighed as she placed one of her hands on to her chest. This was going to one long night - or should she say dawn?

 _Saiyans?_ Saishi thought as she turned her head back to the alien. _Oh right, it's his race..._

"I promise." Saishi smiled at the alien. She wanted to gain the alien's trust. It may have been evil to boss around a weaker person but, it's better than being beaten by a savage fighter to get any information at all, especially that random, violent outburst Broly had every time they spoke.

"Here I go then," the alien said as she took a deep breath. "I'm not from this planet... I come from a planet known as Shamo. I'm a Shamoian. Me and my people are slaves to these Saiyans."

"What do these Saiyans do?" Saishi said, pointing at the small alien.

"They are a bunch of heartless warriors, all they do is fight and kill innocent people! That tall guy and the guy with a scar on his left eye are the only Saiyans."The Shamoian said as she clenched her hands into a fist towards Saishi.

 _Warriors..._ Saishi thought, perking her head up at the sound of that word. _So it's explains why they're so strong..._

"Long ago," the alien said as she turned her head towards the tinted windows, "our planet was left in complete ruins," pointing at the small, white planet in the crimson hue sky. It was alone yet the beauty of that white sphere was like that of a pearl. Hidden and out of reach when compared to hostality of the nearby stars in the distance. "A monster came along and destroyed everything, nothing could stop his terror. Many of my people either died or suffered severe injuries." The alien continued, wrapping her hands over her shoulders. Trembling, the child could not forget the horrors of bodies, mangled corpses, laying beneath the crumbled bricks of her home. She remembered that raven haired Saiyan, his eyes were dark with malice pierced into her helpless soul. Why didn't he ended her life?

 _So, he's able to level entire cities and planets... that's so unreal._ Saishi thought as she placed her index finger on her cheek. _I'll have to see that for myself._

"I just hope my people could return there one day. Please! I need you're help." The alien looks back towards her. Her dark eyes were big, widened by lost hopes and darkened by fears. Saishi knew this look. Tears rolled down the child's round, pale cheeks.

 _Urck! Those eyes!_ Saishi thought as a silent gasp escaped her lips. That dream earlier had shaken Saishi to her core. Those hurt eyes reminded her of Amaya, those bad memories that she tried to desperately forget. No- this was just a child who knew nothing about Saishi. It was time to move on from those memories, it was time to use those memories to propel forwards, away from that forbidden prison.

"Come here." Saishi said as she held her arms out towards the crying child.

The child wasn't able to hold in her emotions anymore. In a burst of uncontrollable emotions, the Shamoian child dashed into her arms.

 _What do you know? Who thought that actually helped..._ Saishi wrapped her arms around the child. The young Shamoian child let out a cry of sorrow, burying her face into her chest. Saishi didn't know how else to help, usually her younger sister did a better job at comforting people. It felt awkward to someone who had been labelled such treacherous names to help others who were vulnerable... awkward but in a good way.

"Don't worry," Saishi said in a soft tone, running her fingers through the Shamoian's lilac hair. "I promise you that one day you'll return home... I know how it feels to be so far away from home, trust me."

"You do?" The Shamoian child squeaked as she rubbed her teary, black eyes.

"Yes, you see... I'm not from around here, I come from a different... planet. I'm an Earthling." Saishi said as she circled her hand towards the sky. Trying to say another dimension would raise many red flags. At all costs, Saishi wanted to avoid all that trouble. She barely remembered anything about home but yet, a strong memory would strike her out of nowhere. Colours or certain landscapes would spark her forgotten memories of childhood.

The Shamoian dried up her tears before looking up at Saishi. "I don't know what they want with me, but I assure you that one day you and your people will return home... but it's gonna take a while." Saishi said as she placed her hands on the child's shoulders. "I'll work with those Saiyans and exchange information with you... However, you mustn't tell any of your people because I could risk the chance of you guys not returning home, okay?"

"I promise not to tell." The child said, rubbing her face as she got to her feet. She felt as though she could trust her. Saishi didn't emit the same vibe as the underlings of Paragus, neither that venomous bloodlust from that raven haired Saiyan. But, something was missing that the child could not understand.

No- it was probably too early to question that.

The alien would rather wait for time to pass, enough so that Saishi could trust her with her with her darkest secrets.

"What's your name?" Saishi said as she followed the alien out the door.

"Samoe, but please don't tell anyone that I was here!" The Shamoian whispered as she waved her arms frantically. "As you're attendant, I have a time slot to meet. Right now, it's forbidden for me to be away from my people. Anyone caught absent from their post will be severely punished, or even killed."

"Don't worry," Saishi said, smiling at the short alien, rubbing the alien's scruffy hair. "My name's Saishi." She held out her hand towards the Shamoian. Holding her hand firmly, the Shamoian looks up at Saishi, her eyes were gleaming with hope, like the stars far away in the brightening, peachy skies.

"Be careful then." Saishi said as she patted the small, green hands of the child. Samoe nodded, letting go of the teen's hands. Finally, after all those years of hardships, the Shamoian's had found someone that promised to liberate them from this Hell. However, could Saishi hold her promise for the tortures that laid ahead?

 _Author notes: So I'll just start with saying that I've focused more on the chit chat than the actual fighting... Yeah -_-. Hopefully I'll get to the fight scenes soon. I just want to try and build up a character before setting a death or life situation._

 _So who enjoys the story so far? It would be helpful if I had a few says about the story I've written so far, but if you guys don't want to I can't force you. I'll still write since I love to write. I know the story progression a bit slow but it'll get interesting soon enough. Oh and I nearly forgot!_

 _If anyone was wondering who the Shamoians are, they were the short, green skinned aliens in the movie 'Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan'. I kinda thought that Saishi's part of the story would have been... empty? If there wasn't an extra set of characters. It would probably help with character development later on._

 _I've also added some extra info if you guys had previously read this chapter. Who thought Towa was gonna be in this? She was a villain from "Dragon ball heroes" and "Dragon ball Xenoverse". I thought she was kinda cool since not many demons were mentioned in Dbz unless it was Dabura (I know King Piccolo was technically a demon... until we found out Piccolo Junior and Kami were Namekians. I'm not sure if I'm missing anyone though.) I guess you'll guys know who else might join the party later on._

 _Now about the music... I've been listening to 'Imagine Dragons' and 'Starset' and I found some songs that describes some of the characters quiet well. So I'll drop them here._

 _'Dream' - Imagine Dragons, the chorus any way, reminds me of Okome's situation. The rest are Starset songs._

 _'Down with the fallen', explains Saishi's situation._

 _'Halo', reminds me of Piccolo, since he's always there for Gohan._

 _'Point of no return', reminds me of Broly for some bizarre reason._

 _'Future is now', reminds me of two characters, Mirai Trunks for the first part and Cell for the second part._

 _'Antigravity', reminds of Vegeta, the first verse anyway._

 _And there's more I need to find since it helps me to... I guess understand the characters a little better?_

 _At this point, I did orginally introduced Broly's training at this point but I think I kinda jumped to it and rushed the whole thing. So that kinda poorly executes his personality in that sense. I want to go into detail about his possible behaviour (remember the word POSSIBLE) because I kinda doubt that he was always a blind, berserk animal... He had some wit in Movie 8 anyway. Just want to point out that I'm only going to focus on that movie for Broly's behaviour since 'Second coming' and 'Bio Broly' didn't really add much to his character and those movies won't matter anyway since they won't be included... Okay, maybe I'm lying a little since there will be a few things here and there that could have been done better... but that'll be saved for the future chapters!_

 _Now there should be more focus on the main characters of dbz since I'm done with the basic backstory for the OC's. So now the Dbz characters can take more of the spotlight for the up coming chapters. Beware of plot twists!_

 _I wanna write more about the Dragon ball Super discussion but I'll probably get a ban for talking too much... but who do you think is the mystery fighter and competitors for the Universe 6 arc? (For all you guys who caught up in the manga) I don't want to spoil anything so I'll hush up on that._

 _So I guess that'll be all so see ya all next time._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	9. Deadly Ki

_**Author notes: Due to college work, this chapters probably a short one and I apologies for the crappy chapter that I posted a week ago... that was my third draft of this chapter. ): Sorry guys, I won't do that again. Anywho, let the adventure continue!**_

 **Distant planet...**

The sun was rising over the rugged lands, bathing the land in a warm, crimson glow. The wind whistled a lone tune as it darted across the hilly lands, twisting its path until it met the ancient moss which buried the stone walls where the survivors once lived.

A new day. Another day to survive.

She was curled into a ball, like a snake coiled in hibernation. Saishi was asleep, feeling the warm rays stroke her scared arms.

Then there was him. He was waiting, watching her like a crow as he was perched on the windowsill silently. How much longer would he have to wait for her to wake up? Never mind. It just happened to be that Broly preferred to have little to no sleep at all, he was better off that way too. His primal instincts had kept him alive, warning him when danger was near.

 _You either kill or get killed..._

That was one of the things that he could remember as a child. Being a Saiyan child was no easy task; everyday was a day to survive. Food, water and shelter... and then you had the inhabitants to deal with... did all the Saiyans had to go through this? Never mind... it was actually fun seeing the faces of those inhabitants running for their lives, filling the skies with screaming lullabies and the scent of iron splattered crimson against the rubble... until he was halted by his father.

She rolled over to her other side, burying her face into the white sheets of her her violet eyes snapped open. Jerking her whole body up, she grabbed her throat. Sweat slithered down her face as her body tensed, raising her shoulders as she clentched her fists. Only the sounds of the crackling fire could be heard as the teen glances around the room. Nothing. It was just her imagination.

Her shoulders relaxed and her fists loosened out on her knees.

 _It was just a dream..._ Saishi thought, sighing as her eyes closed before sinking into the sheets of her bed.

 _Hnn?_ The raven haired Saiyan as he raised his head over his bent knee as his hands rested on his shin. What other problem does this child have now? His black eyes gazed through the glass, seeing the girl facing away from him. Then his eyes trailed towards the creeping light from the crimson sun.

He tapped his index finger on the window's surface, hitting the tinted, worn glass. At least it didn't break this time.

Pat... pat...

 _Gulp..._ The marroon haired teen felt a cold shiver down her spine. She just scanned her surrounding for any possible threats. Sigh... reluctantly Saishi sat up; rubbing her eyes before giving a silent yawn. Plopping onto the stone tiles, she stretched her scarred arms towards her sides. Then she patted her chest, feeling the fabric of her black tank top. Durable. If her dress was reduced to rags at least she would still have her under top... it was a shame that her black cloak was reduced to nothing.

Whoosh...

She threw a punch towards the auburn door before connecting them into a fluid combo. Another punch from her right and then a high kick towards the thin air. Then she landed with a quite thud, letting her marroon hair fall over her face. She rose up, letting out a deep exhale as she stretched her arms over her head.

 _She seems like an experienced fighter._ Broly thought as he observed the teen; observing her swift movement and stance. He had longed for a challenge; a challenge that tested his abilities to the brink of death. Was she a worthy opponent? Or a huge letdown?

Feeling what seemed like an electric shock, Saishi's head whipped towards the window. A stream of sweat broke from her brow as her face erupted into a deep hue of scarlet, her eyes had widened, like as if they were going to pop out from her skull.

It was only four seconds when both their eyes met.

"AGH!"

Saishi let out a high shriek from her lungs as she fell towards the floor, slamming her back against the wooden frames of her bed. At the same time, the Saiyan clasped his hands over his ears.

 _Ugh! My ears!_ The raven haired Saiyan thought, snapping his eyes shut as he slipped from the ledge. At least he can fly.

Saishi had now draped herself in the grey blanket, trembling as her hands clentched the blanket close to her chest. She was hoping that this wasn't happening right now.

 _How long was he watching me?_ Saishi thought as she took short breaths as she leaned against her bed.

"KID!" Broly said, yelling as he threw a searing glare at Saishi from the window. His fingers slammed into the wooden frames of the window, denting the frames as he growled at the teen.

"I thought you knew better!" Saishi said, exclaiming as she pointed her finger up at him as her other arm crossed over her chest.

"Females..." Broly said, crossing his arms over his chest as he knelt on the window ledge. He twisted his head away, looking out towards the crimson skies.

"What happened to you? It didn't seem like you had enough sleep either if your complaining over my voice." Saishi said as she rose up to her feet, keeping the blanket wrapped around her body.

"You overslept. I just happen to wake you up and then you start throwing a tantrum ." He said as he snapped his head at th girl. "Get dressed, we have some 'training' to do."

Sliding off from the window ledge, the raven haired Saiyan fell, diving towards the navy ground below.

 _I still don't understand how he's flying without wings..._ Saishi thought as she tossed her grey blanket towards her bed. _I wonder if helium got something to do with this? No... He has a pretty deep voice, so I doubt it's helium. Hmmm... at least next time I know to shut the window..._

 _ **Fifteen minutes later...**_

"Took you long enough." Broly said as he stood opposite Saishi. They were in the wasteland; the skies were now a bright blue and the jagged lands afar were now painted with a life. Mist rose over the mountain side, casting a crimson hue over the barren wastelands.

His sturdy arms were crossed over his chest, observing the small teen who shuffled her sweaty hands.

Even if Saishi was fully clothed now, it did not give her any comfort. Now that he knows, the teen gave a silent sigh, what could be the worse that Broly could do to her?

"Hit me."

Whipping her head up fron the sandy floor, Saishi's colourless face steamed red as the Saiyan pointed a thumb at his chest.

"What will I gain from exchanging a strike with you?" The teen said, snapping her head forward at Broly, snarling as her eyes glared at the Saiyan.

"You definately are grouchy." Broly said, smirking as he shook his head slowly. "Just so that I don't use any unnecessary force on you, I need to see how powerful you are. But from judging what your doing now-" his piercing gaze struck Saishi, "It's laughable."

Gritting her teeth, Saishi clenched a fist towards her chest whilst stomping her marroon boot on the sandy soils. A short hiss escaped her tiny lips.

"You see, I could have ended your pitiful life back to when you fell from where ever the Hell you came from." Broly said as he drew his thumb over his throat.

 _Insect, show me your true power._ Broly thought as his dark, piercing gaze thirst for battle. He could feel it burning uncontrollably, hungrily as he grinned at the little prey that stood up to him.

No. This wasn't right...

His grin faded. He was being far too hasty. He had to wait to see what potential as a fighter she had. If she did, then he could very well train her to become a challenge - a challenger he longed for.

"You're right." Saishi said, loosening her fists as she dragged her foot back, grazing the navy soil as she sighed. "You're much faster and stronger than me- but I have no plans on dying right now."

 _A stubborn one huh?_ The raven haired Saiyan thought as the cool wind brushed past him. _What plans is she talking about? Did father hide something again?_

Taking a breath, Saishi closed her eyes. Maybe it was now the right time to ask him...

"If it's not so much to ask, would you kindly tell me a little about yourself?" Saishi said as she brought her head up. It was true. Saishi barely knew anything about her so - called mentor. What type of person was he? He seemed pretty violent from that encounter two nights ago. Trailing her eyes up at the Saiyan, she had noticed a bead of sweat trickling down his brow as he turned his head away from the girl.

He was gritting his teeth, furrowing his brows. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared up at the skies. A silver cloud casted it's shadows over the lands, blinding lands of its warmth.

 _Wait... What?_ Broly thought as he felt the girl's gaze. _Father should have told her everything... Tch..._

As much as he hated to admit it, his father was the one who was in charge of everything... Even his freedom and his emotions. He eyelids fell over his eyes, trying to ignore the teen's presence.

 _I can't remember anything so clearly. What do I say excluding the obvious habit of destroying everything?_

Destruction and fear; that was all that he was good at. His father praised him for having this gift, a 'Legendary' gift that would wreck the royal Saiyan bloodline... but one thing didn't make sense. Why did his father restrained his power if his father was so proud of it?

"I'm giving you a second chance to redeem yourself. I'm not here to talk, I'm here to train you." Broly said, opening his hazy, dark eyes. He wasn't willing to train her, but what was there to do after carrying out his father's orders? "BUT... I want to make a few things clear first." His index finger was pointed at the girl, who now knelt on the dry land.

"I completely understand." Saishi said, raising an open palm up at the Saiyan whilst resting her chin on her bent knee.

"First question, do you know what Ki is?" Broly said as he strode towards the teen.

"Well I know it's life energy that originates from the stomach." Saishi said as the Saiyan crouched besides her.

 _I can control the flames with my life force too... but..._ Saishi thought before the vivid memory of the night before flashed a crossed her mind. Her flame abilities were not enough to counter his brutal power.

Despair. That feeling of helplessness clung to her mind. If she had any chance of beating him, this monster, she would have to put to rest her demonic techniques. They were of no use now. It was time to learn the rules of this survival game... starting from now.

"You have a lot to learn kid." The raven haired Saiyan said as he tapped the soil with his finger. The raven haired Saiyan rose to his feet in silence; then he blasted off towards the pale skies, causing a plume of dust to erupt from under his boots. Whipping his head back, he raised a hand towards Saishi, who raised her arms to defend from the dust.

Awkward... This hand gesture was very awkward to the raven haired Saiyan. If this was under a different circumstance, Broly would have thrown a Ki blast towards the girl. But, he was just simply telling her to wait. His mind had froze as he stared at the back of his hand. He turned his head away from the girl as he ascended towards the skies.

 _What's wrong with me?_ The Saiyan thought as he glared at his twitching hand. He couldn't deny that killing her would have ended that insects life but what were the consequences? Every challanger, well disappointing ones anyway, never saw the light of day again; either they were too weak or Broly just lacked the discipline to control his own power. Were the female species better at adapting to new environments? No - that was a stupid assumption. Broly even saw for himself that the teen had some form of experience, otherwise she wouldn't have been here in the first place. By the way, how did this kid even end up here in the first place?

Broly pondered in deep thought as his black hair whipped in the cool breeze. Don't be fooled, this wasn't any form of kindness. He had to train her so that she can stand on her own two legs, considering that she seemed quite strong without a man anyway, just like most of the Saiyan females back on Planet Vegeta.

 _Tch, training this kid's going to be problematic..._ Broly thought as he flew over the rugged lands.

Five minutes later, the raven haired Saiyan was kneeling opposite her whilst giving him enough space to draw a diagram in the blue, grainy dirt.

"Ki originates from the stomach and it's the life source of an individual." Broly began as he struck his index finger into the soil. Then he began to draw a line "In order to use Ki, the individual should have some form of control to direct the energy."

Looking at the simple diagram that emerged from his fingertips, Saishi could see a stick figure. Broly then pointed at the 'stomach' of the diagram before drawing four arrows from each end of the stick person.

"Uh, could you demonstrate what you mean by control?" Saishi said, resting her chin on her hand. She knew how to control energy, but she was curious if he could use an element, just like the her sister. After a few moments of silence, Broly paused before looking up at the girl.

"Keep your eyes here." The raven haired Saiyan said as he raised his a hand towards Saishi whilst pointing a finger towards the palm. He would have rather let the girl figure out how to manipulate Ki but, it would have been boring if he spoke throughout the whole thing.

Saishi observed his palm. Nothing. Nothing was there until something crackled. She brought her head closer to his palm as green flash of light erupted from his palm. Then the chaotic flash of light became rounder, like a shape of a ball, before hovering in his palm.

 _Is this light energy?_ Saishi thought as she curled her fingers above her lips. Usually, pure light energy was hard to produce, not only had the Saiyan had created a perfect spherical shape from the Ki, but because how little time it took to generate that ball of energy. Her bandaged fingers reached out towards the energy ball, feeling it's heat brush past her hand.

"You already know that the source of Ki is found in the stomach," Broly said as he pointed towards his muscular abdomen. At this point, he was no longer kneeling. He sat in a medatitive stance. His free hand trailed from his abdomen, up to his chest and then ran down his right arm. "The Ki has to be guided through the body in order for the Ki to be used as a physical form of energy." He closed his right hand, crushing the green ball of light from his palm.

"Are there any set backs to using Ki then?" Saishi said, lowering he fingers from her lips as she sat back down. If the fact about Ki was true, then would the drawbacks from such energy be similar in the dimension where she came from? The teen had to know.

"The problems of using Ki is that since it ties to your life energy, you could be vulnerable if you exhaust yourself... which basically means that you will be an open target." Broly said as he raised a knee towards his abdomen again whilst resting an arm over it. He poked his finger into the blue dirt once again.

"Alright," Saishi said, pointing at the four new arrows that the raven haired Saiyan drew. They were pointed towards the stick figure but there was another circle besides the existing stick figure. "What does that mean?"

"Another problem is that if you don't master your technique that involves manipulating Ki, you could end up killing yourself with the enemy, or in other cases you could let the enemy win." Broly said, looking up at the teen. The diagram wasn't completed but what else could he do if the kid wouldn't shut up?

"So if you miss, the enemy can take advantage of your weakness?" Saishi said, crossing her arms. It was possible that under some circumstances the enemy blindly rushes into an attack without knowing their fate was sealed at the very beginning of a battle. It was a shame that such raw power had to be placed among such brainless morons... Well, what she remembered back in her days anyway.

"Let's just say the enemy missed an extremely powerful attack and it ended up destroying the planet's core... you could either die from the explosion of the planet's messed up core; or if your body was able to withstand that, you'll end up suffocating in deep space." Broly said as his eyes trailed from the diagram towards the girl again. He already knew most of the dangers involved as he purged multiple planets while he was on his errands- actually, they were more of orders by his father. He didn't really had a choice to accept or decline his father's orders. Not because he feared of facing punishment, it was because of the headband Broly wore. His father could bend the raven haired Saiyan's will to Paragus's liking. He hated that coward's authority over him. He was like a puppet to his father when he thought about it...

No- his father told him he wouldn't do such a thing. He was proud of him, like any Saiyan father should be. But it just didn't make sense to the raven haired Saiyan. Did his father fear him? As much as he wanted to dig deeper into his thoughts, the results would remain the same... He would be hurled into rage. Uncontrollable rage. He had to clear his conscience, somehow... The girl was too weak to stop him if he fell to such blind fury.

"So Ki is strong enough to blow up a planet?" Saishi mumbled as she cupped her right hand under her chin. She had to know if what her attendant said was true, even though she had never believed that anyone's Ki could destroy a planet.

"Not that you could do that anytime soon." Broly grinned at Saishi. She was too weak to make him flinch from a single attack so what were the odds of her annihilating a planet? Her strikes were like a feather, swift and elegant but they had no force. Never mind, the Saiyan can explain her faults another time. Right now it was about Ki.

"One final problem is how you control your Ki's flow." Broly said as his grin faded as he drew a circle around the stick figure. "What I mean by that is how much energy you can store in your body and how much energy you release at a time." He drew another two stick figures besides the circled one. One was towards the right and another towards the left. "If too much Ki was used up, you already know the consequences." He drew three more arrows pointing towards the figure that was at the right of the circled stick figure in the centre. "If the energy input, energy that you charge up within your own body, was too fast... Let's just say your body will strain since there won't be any way of releasing the quick build up of the energy. Unless you have a fast rate of releasing the energy from your system, or a massive reserve to store that energy." Broly said as he crossed his hand over his knee again.

Bloodlust. Once he felt bloodlust, he had no way of controlling his energy. It was agonising as he remembered his flesh rip from the dangerously unstable energy that slumbered deep inside of him. After that, he could barely remember what happened as his body was wasted by physical trauma. However, he could remember the strong smell of iron as soon as he woke up. It wasn't something pleasant or appropriate to think about now, he had to focus on explaining the concept of Ki to the girl.

"So it's like a balloon?" Saishi said pointing at the diagram. "If the air in the balloon is the Ki, and the balloon is the body, if it was filled up too quickly, the balloon would pop meaning that the body would collapse under its own energy. If the balloon filled up with air slowly, the body would be easily countered by the enemy."

"Hn... you could put it as that." Broly said as he cupped his hand under his chin; not that he knew what a balloon was. He brought out his other hand and with one swift strike, the diagram was vanquished from the blue soil, leaving a plume of dust to rise from th ground.

 _She's a quick thinker... maybe that's where her strength actually lies._ The raven haired Saiyan thought as he observed the blue skies. _She's definately not the same as those Shamoian insects._ Broly thought as he glanced back at the girl.

"Do you need to ask anything from me?" Broly said as he raised an open hand towards the girl. Out of boredom, the raven haired Saiyan would rather do something that nothing. Being bored was like the same as following his father's orders, he lacked the ability to feel anything. Dead, brain dead.

"Well, they're not really questions..." Saishi mumbled as she itched her brow. This was quite awkward. She didn't know if she should feel scared or comfortable around him. Sure he was Saishi's mentor but his behaviour tend to change; last night he tried to kill her and now he's acting all modest and reserved.

"You didn't really answer my question earlier." Saishi said as her eyes trailed up at Broly. "You just said that this training was to redeem myself but you never really said anything about yourself. Is it personal?"

"Why do you have an interest in me kid?" The raven haired Saiyan said as he tilted his head towards the girl. "You could regret it afterwards."

This was odd. No one had asked him the same question twice. What did the girl want to know anyway? She would probably run and hide if she ever found out what type of monster he was.

"I won't." The teen said as she smiled up at him. "I don't know anything about you, and you probably don't know anything about me. Shouldn't your first lesson be to introduce each other?"

"Kid, I'm not interested in the formalities." The Saiyan said, stretching his arms over his head before letting out a yawn. "So it's best if you have no interest in me at all."

His eyes snapped open. Hazy and small.

Feeling a sudden shock from his abdomen, the raven haired Saiyan leapt up to his feet, gasping as his body broke out into sweat. His Ki...

A chaotic ball of energy crackled from his palms. Hurling both of his arms forward, the energy was tossed towards the blue skies above; whistling alone before exploding into a green hue. Then the nearby star's rays reached through the hue, colouring the rugged lands again with life.

"Have a break." Broly said, panting before falling to his knees with a thud. Crouching away from the girl, he rest his hands over his abdomen. He tucked his head into his knee, letting out a faint moan.

Whistling against the sandy soils, he felt the soft winds wash over his skin. Cool, refreshing and free, just like the times when he flew where ever the Hell he wanted in his younger years. He observed clear skies above, watching the cotton clouds fly over the crimson streak on the horizon.

That energy... his father must have caught on to his Ki energy that he demonstrated earlier. That restrainer must have alerted his father of his Ki.

 _How many years has it been that this pain has been bugging me?_ Broly thought silently as his eyes trailed to the nearby star. It was at its peak, meaning that it was the afternoon now.

"Hey... uhh." Saishi raised her shaky hands up at him. She could see his body damp with his sweat. What would her younger sibling do in this situation?

Twisting his head, Broly eyes met with the teen. Small and hazy, not even the light could reach into the sea of shadows in his mind at this moment. Dull, lifeless and cold.

"What?" Broly said as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. If it was about the break, it wasn't out of care; he just wanted her to be in good condition. That was all.

"Broly," the marroon haired teen said as her eyes looked into his dark eyes, "Are you alright?"

 _What do I do?_ Saishi thought as bit her lip. _I wish that Amaya was here! She would know what to do, I mean she dealt with injured wildlife._

 _Huh?_ Broly thought as he blinked, his brows forrowing at the teen. _That's something new... when was the last time someone checked on my wellbeing?_

"Don't worry about me. That's a weakness in itself." Broly said as he waved his hand at the teen, dismissing her care. "Showing your emotion on the battlefield makes you an easy target." He said as he rose up to his feet. He brought his hand over his head; itching the base of his neck as he felt her soft stare.

 _Tch, how am I even talking to this kid without killing her?_ Broly thought, sighing as he gaze up at the vast, clear sky. _Where's that power that she's hiding?_

"Teacher." Saishi said as she bowed her head whilst clasping her fist with her other hand.

"Broly, just call me by my name." The raven haired Saiyan said as he twisted his head towards the teen. "I don't do formalities, everyone here doesn't have some title to live by... also cut it out with the weird gestures."

"Yes Broly." Saishi said as she brought her head up.

"Good, now we can get down to the actual training." Broly said as he held out his hand towards the girl. A smirk appeared on his lips. Now it was time to have some fun.

"What's the training?" Saishi said as she raise her finger. "Is it Ki training?"

"Oh no, none of that yet." Broly said as he gazed at the teen with his dark eyes. "The most important thing is this... do you have the desire to kill?" His voice became husky. Licking his lips, he knew that it was time to pick her apart.

As fast as a bullet, Saishi felt the hairs on the back of her head prickle as she saw the malice through his eyes.

 _Crap!_ Saishi thought, understanding the grave stakes. Those eyes, they were similar to hers in some way- no. Not hers. They were like that demon inside her.

"No, I don't..." Saishi said, placing a hand over her chest. She could feel her legs feel numb, sweat trickling down her pale face; she didn't want to remember the faces of the shrieking lullabies at the dead of night. What made it worse was her arm; it still hadn't recovered for the training today.

"You won't survive a week here if you can't take a life." Broly said as he gazed down at the feeble Saishi. "This training is all about survival, all that you have to do is survive against me for an hour."

She could feel his searing malice reaching out its claws towards her. Now Saishi understood how it felt like to be the victim of such brutality. She had to flee, she had to find Paragus to stop him. She couldn't fight him in the state that she was in now.

 _No, I don't want to use that power that she gave me... I'm not a demon!_ Saishi thought as she gritted her teeth. _I'll fight him only using my own power!_

Before Saishi could turn a heel, the Saiyan appeared besides her, grinning in her face with only an inch to spare.

 _Crap!_ Saishi gasped as the Saiyan gazed through her fragile skin.

Thud...

Squirming, Broly caught her wrist of the punch she tossed. Then, he darted towards a lonesome tree; slamming her arm against the rough bark. He could see the sweat trickling down her face as her violet eyes shrunk into the size of a pinhead. Fear. Broly recognised the scent of fear running through her body, a joy that he could only understand.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Broly said, whispering as Saishi laid uncomfortable against the tree, inches away from her face. His eyes were radiating with malice, thirsty and wild like the venom in his veins.

Her arm was held up above her body, making it impossible to move as her other arm was being crushed under her own weight. She could feel his fiery breath scorch her skin.

"Broly," Saishi said as she clenched her teeth, hissing back at him. "Stop this. I d..don't want to hurt y..you."

"Hurt?" The towering Saiyan said as he sneered at the girl. "You're a funny kid. You obviously haven't seen true terror yet."

Pushing her arm deeper into the tree, Saishi gave a silent wince as Broly stared into her eyes. He was making sure that the teen would scream, squirm and flail around helplessly as he satisfied his bloodlust. The beauty of seeing how strong someone is until they completely break down is truly entertaining. How they pleaded to be spared or die was so amusing. After all, no one was able to make him suffer- not after that damn nightmare he could not forget during every night of his slumber.

Only his physical force would be enough to satisfy his pleasure, enough so that his father didn't know what he was doing.

In a desperate attempt, Saishi threw her head forward, ramming it into Broly's forehead.

Thunk...

"Ngh!" The raven Saiyan yelled as he loosened his grip from the teen. Feeling something trickling down his brows, down his face and off his chin, Broly brought his hands over his head. He ran his finger over the cool, metallic piece over his forehead. His headband, his restrainer. Crimson blood was trickling down his face.

Rubbing her forehead, Saishi leapt up to her feet. Now it was her chance to get away. As she turned a heel, something began to bug her. What would be the consequence if she told Paragus? Would it be the same as last time; where Paragus controlled him merely through that ring he held? If it was through sheer willpower, Saishi could not be for that idea of being forced by will. It was unfair- no, if she got help her life would be spared.

Her back faces him. Her heart throbbed against her chest. Her violet eyes became visible as she heard the eerie winds brush past her dark clothes.

She knew what she had to do.

"Sorry Broly." Saishi said as she hung her head. "It was just a reaction. I won't run away from your training, I'll do it. If you want me to fight you, I will."

"Sai... shi..."

His voice was barely audible. Barely audible and strained, like as if he was choking on something.

Whipping her head around, Saishi's eyes widened.

He was knelt on the ground, only one of his eyes, half open, saw her as his body trembled. Blood streamed down the bridge of his nose and down his lips.

"Call fa...ther..." Broly choked as he gripped his head, clenching his spiky hair.

"Why?" Saishi said, lunging out an arm as she dashed towards him.

Tsss...

It was like as if her body was being burnt, like as if she was floating above a pool of lava. Giving a yelp, Saishi leapt backwards.

 _Was that his Ki?_ Saishi thought as she gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes became slits. Landing with a gentle thump, she saw his hands slide down to his throat.

"I don't ha..ve much t...time." Broly grunted as he gripped his throat. "My... Po...wer it's-"

His hands clasped over his abdomen, doubling over as he felt the energy squirm from inside him. This power... Broly had no control over it. So what if his father had said that he was gifted with such power, this power was ripping him apart from the inside, like a nest of steel, cold maggots.

Saishi was petrified, frozen like a statue. She had never met anyone so powerful, so powerful that their life energy can burn from merely several metres away. She had to find Paragus, even if Broly was going to suffer as a result.

The teen pivoted on her heels.

"ARGH!" Broly howled, writhing as his eyes cracked red.

Saishi froze on the spot yet again. She felt a burst of searing aura swept past her... then nothing. She couldn't help but look back again.

He was up on his feet now, silently gazing up at the cloudy skies. No sound could be heard from his lips as his black, sombre eyes observed the peaceful moment of the skies above.

 _Peace... why can't I have it?_

An uncontrollable roar erupted from his lungs, straining his throat as the green agony exploded from his body, dying the lands afar. His fingers dug into his palms, his eyes were blinded by pain. The energy was oozing out of him, just like the green energy bleeding out from his eyes, mouth and his abdomen. He felt the energy swelled up inside him, creating a crackling sheild of static around him.

"Broly!" Saishi yelled as she brought her arms up to defend from the harsh winds. Her eyes could barely see him. The green light from his body intensified, only allowing her to see the silhouette of her towering mentor.

 _What's going on with him?_ Saishi thought as flying debris struck her arms, cutting the sleeves of her dress. _He's a monster!_

 _Your mentor is a dangerous one._ Karu said as she tapped her claws in Saishi's mind. _Don't just stand there! Put him out of his misery!_

 _No, I said I won't kill anymore! I'll just knock him out and then consult with Paragus. His son is just berserk!_ Saishi thought as she gritted her teeth.

 _Don't talk! Get Broly now!_ Karu roared, jerking her head out at the Saiyan from within her mind.

Without haste, Saishi dived towards the howling Saiyan.

 _Whoosh..._

 _Ugh?_ Saishi thought as something had gripped her wrist. Her body being jerked backwards. A caped figure flew past her.

"PARAGUS!" Saishi said, shrieking as the elder Saiyan dartee towards the towering Saiyan.

" **SON!** " Paragus said, yelling as he brought out both his arms into the eye of the storm, before disappearing into the green flash of light.

The light swollowed everything and everyone.

Boom!

Pant... pant...

"Saishi!"

Running from the east from the mountainous lands, a Shamoian child was running; crying out as her arms waved in the air.

 _Please! She has to be alive!_ Samoe thought as she whipped her eyes whilst twisting her sweaty head in all directions. She could only hear the howling of the eerie winds, blowing through the rags of the child as she crouched towards the navy ground. A scent of iron could be smelt, causing the child to widen her black pupils. After some time, the child fell to her knees besides a crooked, lonesome tree. Her eyes were drained, strained from the search for her only means of escape from those Saiyans.

"Ugh..."

Hearing a faint groan, the Shamoian flicked her head up, searching for that groan. A bloodied, scaly hand slid down the tree bark.

Before the child could scream, the scaly hands fell on her shoulders. Opening her eyes again, Samoe saw the red strands of hair fall from her face.

"Saishi! " Samoe said as she brought her hands up towards the teens face, feeling her scaly skin. Her eyes twinkled as she saw a smirk form on the teen's lips.

"There's no need to worry about me." Saishi croaked as she wrapped her fingers around the child's arms. "Besides, I have this form any way."

The Shamoian's eyes became tiny. The scales, the armoured tail, her scars... Samoe couldn't understand this grotesque form that Saishi hid. What else could Saishi be hiding that could endanger the child?

"Saishi... what are you?" Samoe said as she gazed up her.

"What do you mean? I'm an Earthling." Saishi said as she tilted her head, at the same time, the child drew away from her; like an injured animal.

"The tail, the scars, the scales... what else are you hiding?" Samoe said as she pointed at the extra limb resting on the ground.

 _I can't tell her yet._ Saishi thought as she itched her brow. _This isn't even my true form any way. Well artifical true form since I wasn't organically born like this. That Demon's gonna pay for messing up my body like this._

"Saishi..."

 _That voice!_

The marroon haired teen whipped her head around whilst the Shamoian child leapt behind Saishi's legs.

"You wouldn't mind if you came with me? I need to dicuss an urgent matter with you immediately."

Seeing the elder male rose up from the dusty crater left from the explosion, Saishi strode towards the figure. Coming closer, Saishi had noticed something rather disturbing. Samoe leaned over, seeing the state of the raven haired Saiyan.

Iron... burnt flesh, she could see what his state was. Paragus, who had taken only a scratch from that explosion, gazed at the mangled state of his son. He laid on the rough floor, against the shattered pieces of his metallic bands, where they were constricted around his throat and biceps.

Paragus's eyes trailed up at hers, solemn and cold.

"Help my son." Paragus said as he raised a hand up at Saishi. "He needs some care right now."

 _Son, don't die on me._ Paragus thought as he saw the teen nod her head.

"Yes Paragus." Saishi said as she patted Samoe on her head. "Meet me at dusk at my room." Saishi whispered as she left the Shamoian's brittle hair. Getting a closer look at her mentor, Saishi could only suck up what she saw.

His flesh was red and raw; torn in multiple areas, however the must distinguishable one was the scar across his abdomen. The bloodiest area to even look. His face was far more upsetting. The blood had dried over the bridge of his forrowed brows, staining his torn skin that seemed as though they burst due to that energy he harboured. His eyes were shut, quivering as his jaws were clentched tight.

 _Even in his sleep, he seems troubled..._ Saishi thought as she and Paragus brought each of his sturdy arms over their shoulders. A husky groan could be heard from the battered Saiyan as they lifted him up to his feet.

 _Bare with me son..._ Paragus thought as he placed a hand over the raven haired Saiyan's torso. Saishi stood back, letting Paragus to deal with his unconscious son.

"You," Paragus said as he pointed at Samoe, "get a bandage for him and the ointments your people use."

Tightening her teeth, the Shamoian gave a nod before twisting her body towards the jagged wastelands afar. Then her little feet dragged across the dirt, running as she held onto the rags of her olive cloak.

"Saishi, I want to speak to you now." Paragus said as he sat on the ground, kneeling as he drew Broly besides him.

 _At least he should not be able to attack me right now._ Paragus thought as he observed the bloodied face of his son. _He's wrath will be put to rest after I upgrade his crown._

Also sitting down, Saishi knelt opposite him whilst observing the slumbering Broly.

"What is it?" Saishi said as she raised a hand up at Paragus.

"The news is Saishi, I believe I was wrong about letting my son train you." Paragus began as he placed a hand over Broly's raven, spiky hair, bringing his head closer to Paragus's shoulder. "You see, I think you already know that he's a dangerous fellow to be around. However, I don't have anyone else to train you."

"What does that mean?" Saishi said as her hand fell onto her thighs.

 _I need to survive!_ Saishi's thought as she clenched her hands. _Who's going to teach me then? I need to find Amaya ASAP!_

"I will take over for now, but I can only teach you the basics: Ki manipulation."

"Ki manipulation?" Saishi said as she tilted her head as she loosed her hand.

"It's the method to sense Ki and use Ki to accomplish some tasks. Ki can be used to fly." Paragus said as he patted his nose.

"You'll teach me that?" Saishi said as her tail swayed in the air.

"Only until my son wakes up." Paragus said as his hand slid away from the sleeping Saiyan's head. His eyes squinted at the scaly limb of hers.

 _Just when I thought my son could not have been any more dangerous, the girl seems to have some abnormalities._ Paragus thought as he gave a silent sigh, closing his eyes as he felt his son's soft breath on his ear.

"Paragus, how long will he be out for then?" Saishi said as she raised a finger at Broly.

Paragus fell silent. How would he answer this? To be honest, once his son lost the ability to control his power, his body would fall into a deep coma. It could take days, months or even a year for him to recover. No one should be able to control such energy, it was mad.

 _Tch... King Vegeta. You'll pay for what you've done to me!_ Paragus thought as his hand clentched into a fist.

"I can't answer that I'm afraid." The elder Saiyan said as he loosened his fists. "And as I am a busy man, I need someone who could watch over him."

 _As soon as he wakes up, I need someone to make him reach his senses..._ Paragus thought as he brought a hand over the black patch resting over his left eye. _I can't risk loosing my sight- or damage any of my body for that matter..._

 _Ugh... watch him? I can't even- I don't even... know how to preserve life._ Saishi thought as she took a gulp. Only Amaya knew how to deal with this stuff. She was a master at healing things.

Water, it was usually associated with... could flames also do the same thing?

 _Towa must've hidden the healing properties of flames from me!_ Saishi said as she glanced at her grey, scaly hands. _If I could master that, then... Hopefully by some miracle, that'll be enough to survive until I see Amaya again._

"I'll look over him." Saishi said as her eyes gazed up at Paragus. "I'll also be honoured to train under you Paragus. Thank you."

"At least that is agreed then. Now onto the important information." Paragus said as he gave a grin. "I will tell you about my son."

"Huh?" Saishi said as she glanced from Broly to Paragus.

"Yes. It's important that you know what type of person he is. Let's begin." Paragus said as he clasped both his hands together.

 _ **Author notes:**_ _So how did you guys like the characterisation of Broly and Paragus? I had to re - watch the Broly movies and play some video games just to understand what type of things he would say... Damn, it was quite hard to actually immerse yourself as the character if he was only remembered for saying Kakarot... and a main villain that's out-shined by a henchman. Anywho, I tried to make his character more interesting, so like the idea of him being the Legendary Super Saiyan? Yeah, I thought that he must have suffered quite a lot before he even achieved that form. And I don't really go by the "My power is overflowing," quote. I just thought he was born with a high power level but his power was uncontrollable, like his power would shoot up on minute and go down the next, hence he struggled to discipline his thirst for fighting. But I'll explain it better once there are more chapters up. Now for the explaination for hating Goku as a baby so much... hmmm, I have something but you'll guys have to wait some more. Or I could always remove it... nah, I'll stick to what was shown in the movie, it's more challenging that way. :D_

 _The song that I took inspiration for Broly's character would be;_

 _-Point of no return, Starset_

 _-Gravity lies, Red_

 _-Lost Courage, BudokaiTenckaichi 2 (Lol, it played every time when you challenge him at the artic.)_

 _-War of Change,Thousand foot Crutch._

 _-Burning up the place, Hopsteady x Flipbois._

 _-Warrior inside, Leader_

 _-Dreaming, Dead by April (the screamer man...)_

 _And then there was Pantera 10's._

 _Now about Paragus... jeez he's harder to write about because he shown up in only one movie. I just took it that he was smart and held a grudge against King Vegeta. Well of you guys seen the movie, then you'll know what I'm talking about. So, I wanted to expand on that topic just to make the story interesting later on. I couldn't find any songs to relate because his character could be seen in different ways... so I'll let you guys make a judgement on his character with what's already shown._

 _Next chapter will go to Saiyan's arrival on Earth. So stay tuned guys. Continue with life!_

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out._


	10. The Saiyan's arrival

_**Author notes**_ _: Long time no see! Here's another chapter for Dimensions apart but I just wanted to say something about the story in general first so that it's out of the way._

 _The OC's in this fanfic WILL NOT be paired with any of the characters from the db universe. To be honest, I'm kinda rubbish when it comes to romance. I have more to say but I'm probably going to say more at the end of the chapter. So, let the adventures continue!_

 **Planet Earth**

It has been two weeks since both students trained under the green demon known as Piccolo. No matter what the weather was, or what ever the situation is, the young duo fought until they had honed their skills; hopefully enough to beat those Saiyans, that were to arrive any hour from now.

The barren wastelands were now scorched from the sun's afternoon rays, casting it's golden eyes on to the green lands below.

Tap tap... Whoosh...

Footsteps could be heard scuttling across the hilly lands, bouncing from the lonesome tree besides a surging river to the dry, crisp grass that sprouted on the heads of the sandy boulders.

Thud!

Gohan threw an uppercut, hitting Okome on the chin and throwing the girl away by several feets. Seeing her somersaulting backwards, Gohan lunged towards her, throwing a high knee kick towards her.

"Hya!" Gohan yelled as Okome dodged his kick, only being an inch from her face.

 _I'm not letting you win that easily!_ Gohan thought as he landed, crouching with a crunch. Twisting his body, he sent a back kick; connecting his foot with her forearms.

She blocked that attack.

Darting her knees up, Okome threw a roundhouse kick, throwing Gohan off balance. As he tumbled to the ground; Okome dived her feet down at the boy.

Crunch!

 _Where did he go?_ Okome thought as she leapt back. It was empty. There was only a field of grass swaying, that was all that her eyes could see. Then something warm radiated on the surface of her neck. Okome froze. Her navy eyes widened as sweat trickled down her brows.

"Heh heh... I got you this time!" Gohan said as his hand hovered only inches from her throat.

Twisting her head slowly, Okome saw the boy's cheeky smile. If this was a real fight, the enemy would have finished her for good... Thank goodness it was only Gohan. Letting out a sigh, Okome raised her hands in defeat, again.

"You win." Okome said as she hung her head. No matter how hard she tried, the boy always had an advantage over her. Speed, tactics and power. If only she had her original body, unlike the five year old body that she is currently stuck in, she would have dominated this kid... or so she would think. But at least one thing mattered, she was trying her best.

"I think we should call it a day." Gohan said as he fell toward the emerald grass. His orange training clothed were in tatters, just like Okome's blue dress.

"Agreed."

Perking their heads up, Gohan and Okome twisted their heads to Piccolo, who landed before them. "It seems like you both are getting the hang of your newly found skills, but training too much can lead to a strain on your body." Piccolo said as he crouched besides Gohan and Okome. "You both should get some rest."

"Yes Mister Piccolo." Gohan said, yawning as he placed his hands over his mouth.

"Yes mentor." Okome said before raising a finger up at him. "But I just had a question... well if you don't mind me asking that is."

"Go on." Piccolo said as he seemed to have pulled out two red apples from his cape.. "You might as well eat this while you're at it."

"Thanks." The duo said as Piccolo handed the fruit to them.

"About the Saiyans, I heard that we're not the only fighters to fight the Saiyans... Instead there's more like us." Okome said as she rubbed the smooth, red skin of the fruit with her bruised fingers. "Is it possible that we may know who they are?"

"Well there's Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu." Gohan said, biting into the hard skin of the fruit. "I know that Krillin is a close friend of my dad, I'm not really sure about the other three..."

"Krillin and Yamcha were both students of the Turtle Hermit known as Roshi, just like Goku." Piccolo said as he sat in a medatitive stance. "Tien and Chiaotzu are both students from the Crane school created by Shen, where Tao was also trained."

"Huh... students of different fighting styles." Okome said, mumbling as she took a bite out of the fruit.

"Martial arts to be more specific." Piccolo said as he raised a hand up at Okome. "But that was besides the point. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are the strongest fighters on earth right now, that's why they were called to a sacred place to train."

"Sacred?" Okome said, gulping down the fruit.

"To be more specific, Okome, it's known as Kami's Lookout." Piccolo said as he pointed up towards the cloudy, blue skies. "Apparently Goku trained up there as a kid."

"My dad?" Gohan said as he held a core of the apple between his thumb and index finger whilst looking up at Piccolo with his black eyes. Seeing his eyes give off a gleam, Piccolo nodded. "Wow! My dad must have been strong!" Gohan said, exclaiming as he curled his fingers, which were resting on his thighs. His excitement, the boy couldn't wait to see how strong his father has become, it'll show those Saiyans whose boss.

"I wonder how this sacred place is like?" Okome said as she placed a finger on her cheek.

"But can you believe-"

 _The Saiyans..._ Piccolo thought as Gohan and Okome conversed over their deserved break. He felt a cool wind brush past his cape as he observed the cheerful duo. _Will they be prepared for them?_ His black eyes gazed up at the clear skies above. What could the Saiyans possibly do? And how bad would their terror be if Earth ever fell into their hands?

 _ **Elsewhere on Earth...**_

High up in the Earth's atmosphere the wind blew over the pale skies, it howled as the clouds drifted in the open skies far and wide. Alone in the midst of the blue skies, a lonesome, small hemisphere stood tall in the breeze, standing on a thin pillar. This pillar had many markings; ancient, as this seemed like some type of art, some form of lost language, engraved onto the stone face of the pillar- yet it seemed untouched as not a single detail was smeared. By all means, this bizarre structure should not be able to withstand the gravity of Earth but yet it did. A miraculous piece of architecture.

This ancient land had been preserved, unknown to the rest of humanity as this was a land that only the saviours of Earth would soon be collected and dispatched from for the future events that will follow.

This is Kami's Lookout.

Bouncing across the white tiles of the pure land, four figures dashed from the tall, swaying trees and to the ancient building that stood, isolated from the action.

Whoosh...

"Destructo Disk!"

A short, bald monk, dressed in an orange clothes of his mentor, threw a golden disk of Ki towards a dopplergenger of himself. Unable to dodge, the clone vanished into black smoke as the monk landed, crouching as the smoke blew over him. He was fighting for the sake of his friends; he was the right hand man of justice when ever the Saviour of Earth wasn't around.

 _Just you wait Goku! I'll protect Earth from those Saiyans!_ The monk thought as he stood up tall, balling his hand into a fist as he stared down at the white tiles. This was Krillin.

"Spirit Ball!"

From within the trees, a ball of burning orange energy flew towards his clone; his hair was black and messy, like the bandit of the desert. Up, down, right then a pound to the chest. Poof! The clone was no more as the bandit landed with a silent thud. He was fighting for the sake of his friend and a women he knew as a teen.

 _Just you wait! Puar and Bulma! I won't let those Saiyans destroy Earth and I'll make sure I'll come back so don't you guys worry about me!_ The wild haired bandit thought as he rose to his feet before rubbing his thumb on his nose. This was Yamcha.

"Tri beam!"

From besides the dome building, a wave of energy, shaped as a triangle, struck a clone from the golden roof top. Dispersing into a black mist, the real one hovered, placing the tips of his fingers and thumb close together. The bare chest monk had a large scar running down the left side of his chest but it did not bother him; whatever pain he felt was not going to cripple him from protecting his values as a warrior.

 _Chiaotzu... Launch... all of you guys that I've met during my journey... I won't give into those Saiyans! I'll fight even if it means my death._ The silent warrior thought as he landed on to the white tiles. This was Tien.

"Dodon Ray!"

A golden streak of Ki shot from behind Tien, passing over his shoulder before striking a short, pale clone of himself. Don't just judge the size of this tiny warrior. He was fighting side by side with his lifelong friend, protecting whatever they both want to preserve.

 _Tien... I won't let you down! I'll try and do my best to stop them from ruining our home! Everyone's home._ The small, pale fighter thought as he flew next to Tien. This was Chiaotzu.

These warriors were training for their upcoming battle against the Saiyans. Even if they had different morals and values, they all shared one thing in common... Earth is their home; their home that they had to protect from the likes of evil. However; they were not the only ones who were training to save Earth...

 _ **Elsewhere on Earth...**_

Not so far from the wastelands, a small, dome cottage stood out in the green meadows, bathed in the golden sunlight. Peaceful or not, there was no escape from the terror of those Saiyans from a few hours from now.

From the window side of the cottage, a slim, short figure was in the middle of throwing a fist before tossing a back kick at the door. Judging from the physique of the fighter, it was a woman. Her black hair was tied up in a bun but her fringes swayed freely in the wind. Her purple dress was slitted at the waist which was held up by an orange sash as she paused and took a deep breath.

She had hoped that she was ready to tackle the problem at hand, even if she wasn't at the same level as the friends she knew at the Twenty Third Budokai Tenckaichi World Tournament. She was fighting because she had made a promise to an important man in her life, a promise that she had to protect Earth if he wasn't there to save their home planet from destruction.

Her black eyes snapped open. She strode to the auburn cupboards, the doors swung open before her slim fingers took a hold of an orange pole. The power pole, a gift from her husband before he passed on to the other world. She wasn't going to let this powerful gift go to waste.

 _Goku... I won't let our son fight them all alone... I'll pay my responsibilities by standing by him and just like you, I'll be willing to give up my life to protect him so that he has a bright future!_ The black haired woman thought as she tied the power pole to her back with a rope. She was ready.

She was ready to fight those Saiyans.

 _ **Planet Earth- Wastelands**_

"I've been meaning to ask you this question for a while Okome," Gohan said, looking at Okome as he lay on the coarse grass. "What are you going to do after the Saiyans are gone?" He reached out his palm towards the girl as his other hand supported his head.

 _Huh?_ Okome thought, turning her head as her back laid against the auburn body of the oak tree. _Oh snap! How would I find Layla and come home safely? I don't even know where I am either!_ The girl's navy eyes widened as she whipped her head away from Gohan.

"I haven't thought about that to be honest..." Okome yawned as she looks back at him. She brought her right hand up to cover her mouth whilst resting her head on her left arm.

 _Maybe I need to be more accurate..._ Gohan thought as he threw his body upright.

"Since you said you were going to find your sister, shouldn't you have some plans on what you should do or where you should travel?" The black haired child said as he tilted his head. "I mean it could take months if your trying to find someone without any information on their whereabouts."

 _Agh... Damn it! He got me!_ Okome thought as she slowly opened one of her eyes.

"You're always welcomed around my mother's place." Gohan said as he smiled at Okome. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a girl around. I mean there's no harm if you have no where to stay."

"You think?" Okome said as she jerked her head away from the sturdy body of the tree. This must be a dream; it was too good to be true that this kid, who she barely knew, offered her a place to stay. But what if it was a trap?

No- Gohan seemed too innocent to do such a thing. He was only four. During the training sessions with Piccolo, Gohan didn't seem to have any bad streaks in his personality... unless it was his gentle nature not to fight. Gohan seemed like a kid that only fought if he had no other choice, he wouldn't hurt a fly even if it buzzed around for three hours straight in his face. What could be wrong with being so gentle?

"Thanks Gohan, I really appreciate what you're doing for me." Okome said as smiled at Gohan, who happened to smile back at her.

"Your welcome." Gohan said as he itched the back of his neck. "It's the best I could do. I know that you didn't have a place since you have no idea how to get back home. I did promise that I'll help you after when this all blows over."

His fist was raised up at the girl. Her eyes looked at his back eyes, like as if they were sincere... honest and truthful. Okome couldn't deny it. Those eyes were innocent but they hid something dangerous.

"What's going on here?"

Snapping their heads up at the tree, Piccolo appeared from behind the oak tree that the duo rested against. Gohan and Okome jumped to their feet due to the unexpected greeting from their mentor. Okome's face went bright pink as she brought her hands up whilst whipping her head away from Piccolo.

 _Heh, even the young ones fall prey to all this... Mushy stuff._ Piccolo thought as he analysed Okome's face before looking over to Gohan, who couldn't help but laugh at her.

"We all need to talk," Piccolo said as he lowered his arms to his sides, "It's about the Saiyans." Immediately, like as if all the radiant glow of optimism sucked out from the duo, Gohan's and Okome's face became hardened as their smiles faded from their lips.

"I'm listening." Okome said as her blush faded from her face.

"Is it about Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha?" Gohan said as he stood besides Okome, pointing his index finger towards the sky. The boy was nervous since he's never seen them in person, excluding Krillin that is. He hoped that they weren't so different to what he heard from his father; who would speak about his crazy adventures as a kid. Yamcha being a desert bandit was pretty bad enough for the young boy to hear, but from what his father said, Yamcha wasn't a bad guy any more.

Piccolo stood silently on the cool breeze, watching the emerald grass as the duo awaited for an answer.

 _Piccolo..._ a voice called from within the green demon's mind. This voice, even if it may have sounded like an elder, agitated Piccolo.

 _I'm not interested in your talk old man._ Piccolo said, snarling as his eyes snapped up towards the cyan skies.

 _They're here..._ The old, familiar voice continued. Shortly after, a sharp shock darted across the back of the green demon's mind. Piccolo felt two tremendous powers growing, like a growing ball of crimson fire. His head turned to Okome and Gohan. He knew what the old man was warning him about.

"You guys better move it or lose it!" Piccolo snapped at the duo as he pointed west, towards the skies. His eyes were wide. "They're here!"

"Already!" Gohan said, exclaiming as he threw his fists to his chest. He didn't expect for the Saiyans to arrive so soon.

He gulped. The boy remembered that Piccolo warned him about the dangers of fear clouding your judgement but, being a child and fighting a real battle with so much at stake was really hard to swallow. What made it worse was that his mentor had never truly revealed this type of face. Gohan had thought that Piccolo was fearless, standing up to anything thrown at him... was it out of shock that the Saiyans arrive so soon? Or was there something else that Piccolo hadn't explained yet?

Piccolo nodded in response to Gohan's clamour. He knew that his students better be ready for the fight to protect Earth. Even though it's been a year since his alliance with Goku, it was weird for him to save Earth opposing to taking over it. He gave a small smile at the thought of looking down at the two students. They were special. They made the green demon see something different about himself, even if they were his final moments of his life.

 _Goku..._ Piccolo thought as he smirked up at the skies, _You better be alive when the Saiyans are defeated._

"You two," Piccolo said as his hands became cupped, as if he was holding something. As the duo whipped their heads towards the green demon, a dark purple cloth was thrown at the duo, "wear these, they're durable compared to what you wore during training."

"Thanks Mister Piccolo!" The duo said, popping on the new material that Piccolo gave. Now they all waited waited besides each other for the darkest day in history... The Saiyans arrival.

 **Elsewhere on planet earth...**

At half eleven in the morning, two unidentified objects came hurtling through the earth's atmosphere, crashing into a crowded city. Two spherical objects left a massive crater, wrecking many buildings and displacing the concrete of the earth. City residents stared in awe as two figures began to come out of the objects, ascending slowly into the air above the residents.

One was a giant, bald man. He was wearing a black armour which had padding on the shoulders and the side of the legs which were yellow. He wore a grin across his face.

The other was smaller compared to his comrade. His hair was black and spiked up like a pineapple. He wore a white armour where the padding for the shoulders and legs where yellow, followed by his trousers being blue and fitted. He was crossing his arms as he ascended to the skies above.

They both wore a scouter on their right eye, the giant being blue and the small one being red. Also, both creatures had a tail wrapped around their waist.

"Time to have some fun!" The giant bellowed as he cracked his knuckles before flicking up his right index and middle finger up towards himself. A white light burst out under the two creatures as the city below them vanished instantly, leaving a trail of screams at its wake.

 **Distant planet**

Two weeks... two weeks it had taken her to barely grasp the knowledge of Ki. This knowledge was powerful yet it held something sinister. She observed the small, violet ball of Ki, hovering silently in the gloomy room. A stream of scarlet sunlight crept through the brick walls, reaching out it's bony fingers into the room where the teen visited so often. Her back laid against the iron skeleton of the bed of her mentor, who had not once awoke from the slumber he abruptly fell into two weeks before.

Tsss...

 _Damn it..._ Saishi thought as she let out a sigh. Again her hands had failed to control the ball of Ki; which now had dispersed into many pieces, like the stars in the night sky. Her hands trembled as she tucked her head into her knees. _Three... so that's my limit? I can only create three tiny Ki balls and this is what it does to my body?_

Letting out a small hiss, she bit her pale lips before clutching her shaky wrists. They were burning from exhaustion. Paragus had taught her the basic principles of Ki manipulation; bringing out her Ki from a certain part of her body was the main objective. Since she was able to do that, Paragus had told Saishi to hone on her skills through continously bringing out her Ki and holding it out for long periods of time. So far, Saishi's ability to cope was laughable compared to what Broly could do.

 _If Broly could level a city, what chance do I have now with his insane power?_ Saishi thought as she rested her head on the foot of the iron skeleton of where her mentor laid on the grey, worn sheets.

Tck...

Feeling a sharp nudge from the metal bars, Saishi leapt up to her feet. She twirled her body towards Broly to see that his face trickled with sweat. His face twisted away from the scarlet rays. Panting, he writhed his head as his hands twitched. He was like this for the last two weeks.

 _Hang in there._ Saishi thought as she strode over to the pile of grey towels that were piled besides a wooden bucket. Dipping one of the grey clothes in the cool liquid, Saishi brought the damp cloth over to the slumbering Saiyan.

"Ka...ka...rot..." Broly groaned, barely being audable as he gritted his teeth.

 _Kakarot? Huh?_ Saishi thought as she laid the cloth over his bare forehead. The raven haired Saiyan squinted his eyes. Then the creases on his eyelids faded as his panting became softer and quieter.

 _I hope he doesn't wake up anytime soon..._ Saishi thought as she peeled the towel from his head. Placing the towel into the bucket again, another groan whispered from deep within his throat.

"I'll k... kill you..." His voice rose into a growl, snarling as Saishi placed the damp towel over his head once more. His body tensed and his fingers curled into a fist.

 _Kill?_ Saishi thought as she knelt beside him, resting one of her arms on the iron bars of his bed as she crouched over to rub the towel over his head. Shortly after, Saishi jerked away from the slumbering Saiyan.

 _Should I call Paragus?_ Saishi thought as her one of her hands gripped onto the fabric of her chest. A lonesome candle flickered in the corner of the room, wavering as Saishi loosened her hand from the sudden shock. _No, once he awakens then I'll call him. Right now, he hasn't harmed me._

 _And if he does?_ Karu said from the depths of the teen's mind. _He'll surely won't have any mercy on you._ Saishi could feel that Demon's claws reaching out towards her from the darkness of her deepest guilt.

 _I'll hold him off until Paragus arrives._ Saishi thought as she slid down to her knees, crouching besides the slumbering Saiyan.

Deep within his mind, he could hear the sounds of his torture running back and forth within his skull. Laughter, screaming, crying... not only that but he could also feel something cold and sharp digging deeper into his abdomen- before tearing upwards towards his chest.

 _ARGH!_

Not even a single cry of pain could escape his lips as he hung in the shadows of his prison, now stained red as his pain splattered across the obsidian, iron walls.

 _Father? Why did you lie to me?_ Broly thought as he snarled as his arms were raised above his head as he was chained to his prison. His head steadily rose up in the darkness. He could feel his blood seep from his chest. Thick and sticky, with the scent of iron.

 _You're afraid of your son, just like the King. My power... you think that I'm a monster because I can't control it. You feared for your life but yet you think that restraining this power holds your safety? You're a fool._ His lips, dried with blood from his previous lashings, grew into a grin. _Your only hope had vanished. Time will eventually catch up and erode these chains that prevented the monster that you feared from annihilating your pathetic existence! HA HA HA! YOU AND THIS ENTIRE PLANET WILL FADE FROM EXISTENCE! THEN ALL THOSE WEAK INSECTS CAN FOLLOW YOUR SORRY EXISTENCE TO HELL!_ He roared into the void of his empty conscience. Then his grin faded from his lips. He lowered his head again, looking down at the blood that stained his skin.

 _Grgh... I don't understand... you said that you were proud of me._ He mumbled as he watched his blood ooze from the raw flesh of his torso. _If I really was a threat to all the Saiyans, why didn't you let the king execute me? No- Unless King Vegeta's son had this power, he'll probably be overjoyed... If his son had a power like mine, the king would have given him a free pass because of the only reason of him being born into the royal blood line... Tch, that egotistic bastard._

Alone he wondered in the sea of shadows. Then a familiar cry came to him. Then something sharp struck his torso again. His body jerked forward as he let out a silent gasp.

 _ARGH!_ He yelled as he shook his head wildly. That pain... his black eyes trailed down to his chest again. _No..._

His blood was glowing a luminous green. It was his energy. It was oozing out through his abdomen, wiggling like maggots as his eyes widened to his horror. His head snapped up at the sky of the void of his conscience. He couldn't stop his body from trembling; his cheeks began to quiver as he felt the energy swell up from within him. It wasn't long until he felt his body being torn to shreds by his own power. He yelled silently in agony.

 _Argh...This power...Why can't you help me father?_ He thought as his body hung alone from exhaustion. Pant... pant... Even if anyone understood his problem, would anyone care to help him? The one who massacred innocents for fun.

Resting her head on the edge of the bed, Saishi saw his head whip to his right before giving out a strained whisper.

"He... el...p"

 _Huh?_ Saishi thought as she rose up to her feet. Saishi brought her hands over his forehead; removing the last sets of sweat from his skin with the towel. Dumping the towel back into the bucket, Saishi knelt besides the bed again; observing his silent breaths as he slept.

 _If he wakes up before his crown comes, yell my name..._

She could remember the order that Paragus strictly gave before leaving the teen alone with him. Saishi understood why. Paragus had warned her because Saishi had witnessed the horrors of Broly's actions.

Hearing a grunt, the teen snapped her eyes towards the Saiyan. His eyes were half open. As Saishi observed his eyes, something was different. As his eyes locked onto hers, she could see his eyes were just a void; a void that nothing could come out of it, like as if something was hidden well out of reach.

Immediately seeing the girl, his eyes snapped open. Whatever trace of emptiness his eyes had held were now sharp, like daggers, glaring into her violet eyes.

"YOU!" Broly yelled as he lashed out towards Saishi. One of his hands reached out towards her face, extending every fingers in order to pin down the small girl from escape. He could see her falling away from her, her eyes were wide as his hand instead had latched onto her shoulder.

A whirlwind of hate shot into her skull, his bone crushing grip shattered her shoulder as she fell towards the stone tiles. Before she could raise her other arm free, Broly's other hand slammed into her free arm, ramming her against the ground. His body knelt over hers, his face was inches away from hers. Saishi could feel his rage dig into her mind, ripping into her soul as she struggled to break free from his obsidian gaze.

"You tried to kill me didn't you?" Broly said as he bared his teeth at the teen.

"No! There's a misundersta-"

"Then why are you here? To add more Hell into my life?" The towering Saiyan interrupted her plea as he tightened his grip on the girl's slim shoulders.

"I was trying to help you!" Saishi yelled as her eyes snapped open into slits. "Why can't you understand that you would have died from the blood loss two weeks ago!" She jerked her head towards him in retaliation to his tough hold.

 _Two weeks?_ The Saiyan thought as his eyes widened, jerking his head away from the teen. Looking down at his chest, he could see the grey materials wrapped around his torso. _Who... why... what? What the Hell happened when I was unconscious?_ Broly thought as he brought one of his hands up to his chest. As he ran his hands over the bandage that was tightened over his right shoulder, he could hear the girl's breaths becoming short, like as if she was panting.

"You're cru...sh..ing me." Saishi said, gritting her teeth as she let out a faint hiss. Her knees had gone numb from his shin digging into her legs. Silently looking down at her, Broly knelt besides the teen.

"Kid, tell me everything that happened while I was down." Broly said as he patted his chest. He gave a silent wince just after his first contact, causing him to exhale deep.

"I would if you hadn't crushed my legs and countless other body parts." Saishi said, grunting as she gritted her teeth in agitation.

"That's your problem if you're so weak." He said, reaching out his hands towards the teen. Noticing his large hands reaching over to her face, Saishi's eyes widened. No, there was no way in Hell she was going to let him crush any more bones.

"DON'T COME ANYWHERE CLOSER TO ME!" Saishi yelled as she stumbled towards the window ledge, throwing her battered body towards the brick walls. She didn't want him to break anything else of hers. Broly was a dangerous guy to stay around, especially if she couldn't protect herself if her body was broken not so long ago.

"Hey, kid..." Broly sneered as he saw her pale face trickling with sweat. "You're in no condition to challenge me- Hell, not even being able to run away from me." He pointed his index finger at her as the girl slid down the stone walls.

 _Females..._ Broly thought as he rose up to his bare feet.

"I'll give you only one chance," the Saiyan said as he raised a finger up at the teen. "You either tell me what happened or I'll just have to break every bone in that body of yours to get the answers. It's your choice. Father won't come and save you so I'll make sure that every bone is broken the way I want it to be."

Silently staring at each other, Saishi rubbed her face with her hands. He was right. Saishi had no other option. Unless...

 _I should call Paragus... but then how would I know how he's actually like?_ Saishi thought as her eyes observed the Saiyan's actions. _If his crown is gone... Paragus said that he was a cold blooded murderer. I can agree to that degree- but he hasn't tried to kill me. All that he's done was injure me through broken bones and bloodied limbs. I need to be careful._

"I'll tell you what happened." Saishi said, sighing as she tucked her knees into her chest. She rested her head on her arms as her back laid against the cold walls.

"Good." Broly said as he strode towards the teen. "By the way, if you lie you risk your bones being crushed." He said as he knelt in front of the teen.

"I understand." Saishi said as she raised a palm up at the Saiyan.

"Kid," Broly said, reaching out his hands towards the girl. This time the kid couldn't move.

 _I don't have enough energy to shift my form since it was used up during that Ki session. No!_ Saishi thought as she buried her back against the brick walls. Her eyes were tightly shut as she shook her head.

Feeling his arm run across her back, Saishi's eyes opened slowly. She could feel a gentle pull from the Saiyan's arms.

"Don't exhaust yourself." Broly said as he brought her arm over his shoulder. "I'm a lot stronger than you but if you truly want to defeat me, look past all those fears you have." The tall Saiyan lifted the girl to her feet. He supported the girl towards his bed; taking one step at a time. "Don't beat yourself over it. I want to fight you when you're at your best."

 _There's that power that your hiding and I want to have a thrill fighting a strong opponent._ He thought, laying the teen besides him before sitting on the edge of his bed. _Great, now her face is red all over._

Saishi's hands shuffled over to her bony chest before clenching her black top. His black eyes could feel some sort of discomfort from the girl... what exactly was she trying to say? He wasn't going to torture her yet, she barely had the energy to dodge his hands from catching her bony body.

"Stop being so scared." Broly said as his eyes trailed down to the laying teen. "If you let your fear get to you, it will destroy you. You won't get far if your going to fight me in that state." He turned his head away from the teen, crouching forwards as he rested both his hands against each other between his knees. "Now tell me what happened."

Taking a silent gulp, Saishi nodded before daring to face the Saiyan.

"Yes Broly." Saishi said as she saw his bare back faced towards her. "When you were out, your father told me to take care of you."

"I never asked for anyone's help." Broly said as he brought his head up to see the navy skies outside the window of his room. The crimson horizon illuminated the rugged lands, creeping above the peaks of the navy mountains. "He should be happy that I haven't gone after his head right now." He muttered as he lowered his head down to his hands again. His hands clasped against each other, making his skin go pale from his force.

 _What's up with him?_ Saishi thought as she saw the Saiyan hung his head down at the stone floors.

"Uhh, while you were out, Paragus also taught some of the basic principles of Ki." Saishi said as she gave a smile.

"Good for you." Broly said as he rubbed his face with his palms. Then his eyes trailed towards hers. "There's no need for you to go on. Your energy is low. Get some rest." His hazy eyes looked at the girl. Why was she smiling now?

"I'm alright." Saishi said as she brought her body up by pressing her hands on the bed. However, she was stopped as his hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't lie to me." Broly said, growling lowly as his eyes glared at the teen. "All I ask is that you be honest. It will save you from unneccessary harm and even death." With force, the raven haired Saiyan pushed her back down against the grey sheets as his fingers dug into her flesh, but this feeling wasn't the same. This wasn't him. What was this thing that crawled at the back of his mind? It was so faint, weak like those Shamoian bugs but yet it had some form of control over him. His fingers could not push any further into her flesh- her bones... they should have snapped by now. The raven haired Saiyan shifted his eyes away from her, loosening his grip on the teen.

"Shouldn't you also rest up too? I mea-"

"Don't tell me what to do." Broly said, interrupting Saishi as he rose to his feet. "I've been through far worse." He crouched down besides his bed to grab his boots.

"Go to sleep kid, you'll need all the energy if you have any chance in defeating me." Broly said as he ran his finger over his forehead. Nothing. He shot up to his feet.

 _No crown huh?_ He thought as he brought his hand down, soon clenching into a fist. _Even if that's the case, it won't stop me from killing the kid. Father, your a fool to think that upgrading the crown will do anything to me._ His lips cracked into a small smirk.

Turning his head around, he saw the teen laying quietly in his bed. Her pale face was empty, like as if the surface of her skin was like a white sheet of paper. Blank. Her face revealed no emotion as she slept.

 _Sleep well and dream well kid because your going to travel through Hell before you get to my level._ Broly thought as his hand ran through the girl's dry, marroon hair.

Tap tap tap... The raven head Saiyan jerked his head up as he heard the footsteps scuttling across the narrow hallways. His smirk disappeared.

 _It's them again..._ Broly thought as his fingers slipped away from the girl's hair. _Father must have sent his squad to round up those Shamoian insects. Too bad... no one's going to save them._

Slipping his large feet into his golden boots, the Saiyan rose up to his feet. Before he head for the door, his eyes trailed back towards the sleeping girl. No- never mind, he had other things that were more important than some kid or anyone in that matter. The raven haired Saiyan vanished into the shadows of the narrow hallways, silently in the crimson dawn as Paragus's guards patrolled the building.

Alone in the green hue of his room, the elderly Saiyan sighed as he sat besides his desk, littered with papers that held the information of various instruments.

 _Krang... what do you mean that the crowns alright?_ Paragus thought as he rose up to his feet, running his fingers down his face. Turning his back on the moss infested windows, Paragus strode towards the iron doors. What did that scientist mean?

Whoosh...

Feeling a familiar chill down his spine, the elder Saiyan whipped his head around towards the window. His small, black eyes met his obsidian gaze.

"Son... Don't do this." Paragus said as he stood firmly in his place. His hand slid down and retreated into his grey cape as he saw the raven haired Saiyan hovering inches away from outside his window.

"Why?" Broly said as his sullen eyes burrowed into his father's ones.

Paragus could see it; that same confusion but there was also a swirl of scarlet rage deep within him, intoxicating his veins and mind. He knew Broly was not going to make it easy for him, Paragus was going to have to endure whatever his son may have planned for him. The elder Saiyan's cape fluttered in the chilly winds, silently watching his son.

Letting out a roar of rage, Broly lunged towards his father. The raven haired Saiyan had snapped, his black eyes fumed with a deep hatred, like as if the flames of his eyes had burned away his ability to use reasoning.

Paragus knew this was bound to happen... All that he could do is buy time.

 _Author notes: Enjoyed the fanfic so far? Or do you hate it? It's nice to leave a review just so that I could see if anything could change, but if not; I'll keep on writing on a monthly basis... or two since college stuff._

 _About the OC's... Yeah, there won't be any pairings with the OC's and characters of the db universe. Yaoi and Yuri will have no place in this either. There will however be possible pairings that could have happened like Tien and Launch... Even though not everyone has to agree with that pairing... but since it's fanfiction, anything could happen._

 _So how do you think the fights gonna go down between Earth's fighters and the Saiyans? And what do you think is going to happen between Paragus and Broly? (Am I even doing a good job at portraying their character?)_

 _Any who, the songs that I listened to this time was from;_

 _Breaking Benjamin- Breath_

 _Breaking Benjamin- Until the end._

 _Breaking Benjamin- Hopeless (I might use this for Broly at some point)_

 _Leaders- Warriors (Because this suits the Z fighters and I needed a song that brought the badassness to the Earthlings again.)_

 _I guess that's all for now so see ya all next time._

 _\- ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	11. Struggle

_**Author notes:**_ _Hi all! Just a warning but this chapter will be a long one. So let's get on with the Saiyan's arrival!_

 **Planet Earth.**

The sun crept higher and higher into the bright, clear skies above, not a single cloud was seen. The trio waited for the twin terrors, who were to arrive to the planet Earth not so long from now.

 _Someone's coming..._ Piccolo thought as he crossed his arms, anticipating what horrors lied beyond them. His dark eyes studied the golden horizon, the golden hue drawing out the life of the earth. Delicate, precious and rare. This sight held beauty, even if it could be the last few moments of his life. Standing with his students was the best thing to do even in times like these, especially against a force that could destroy Earth as he knew it.

"Be on your toes!" Piccolo said, raising his voice at the duo who stood side by side with him; Gohan being on his right while Okome being on his left.

The duo replied with a small nod. They had never had fought a serious battle for earth, well not in Okome's case. Okome had a few serious fights but, they didn't put the whole Earth in danger. Unfortunately, that was a story for another time. Gohan on the other hand battled with an uncle he never thought could have existed- but that wasn't going to stop him from doing what he knew was best. Gohan raised his fists up towards his chest. This was his time to put his training to the test. The young boy wanted to prove to his mentor that he was not the crybaby from the first day of his training with Piccolo. He was now a fighter, a defender of Earth.

No fear held this kid down- no, neither children down. They were going to make their mentor proud.

Whoosh...

Someone flew towards them through the open fields ahead. His head reflected the sun's rays from the clear blue skies above, creating a glare. He wore an orange training gi, but that was all that could be told from the figure as the children were blinded by the sun's harsh light.

 _Goku, the day has come my friend._ The soaring figure thought as he flew past the emerald lands at blinding speeds, speeding over the hilly lands as he spotted the trio ahead of him.

"Isn't that Krillin?" Gohan said, pointing towards the figure as the male landed. Indeed, his head was bald and there were six dots on his forehead. He was short compared to Piccolo but slightly taller than Gohan and Okome.

"If you're here to get in the way, you're better off not being here." Piccolo said, snarling at the bald monk as he lowered his arms to his sides. He was well aware that monk was meant to help them in the fight to protect Earth however, he could not handle his cowardice during a losing battle. The green demon would rather not have him there if that's all that the bald monk was going to do.

"I'm here to help you guys against the Saiyans," The stranger said, raising his hands in front of Piccolo; a sign of assurance, "I've been training too; with Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu on the lookout." As he lowered one of his hands while pointing west with the other. "I could feel their energy as I came here." He twisted his head in the direction of his finger, looking far out to the golden horizon. The stranger knew he was going to have a hard time to reason with the green demon. Piccolo was always 'dark' to every person other than Okome and Gohan in addition to scaring the bald monk bloodless. The stranger shuddered at that horrid thought of Gohan's innocence being robbed from him.

"You're Krillin?" Gohan said, tilting his head whilst observing the stranger. From his father's storytelling, the small boy thought that Krillin was funny guy to be with. He met Krillin once, before the boy was stolen from his family by a wild haired alien known as 'Raditz'. What was his deal anyway? Crushing his father's ribs brutally and making him beg for mercy was the lowest thing that alien did. No forgiveness for sure- that's one thing that Gohan promised.

"Yup." Krillin said, observing the small fighter. It has been a year since the bald monk saw his lifelong friend's child. He knew that the boy had grown, he could feel a tiny fire burn from the innocent boy's eyes. Gohan had the same eyes like his father, the monk couldn't deny it.

"I know from father that you were strong and quite short compared to everyone." Gohan said as he raised his head up, causing Krillin to scoff. The monk didn't appreciate Gohan's last remark but what could he do if it was a kid of his lifelong friend? Krillin smiled, he smiled because this was what his friend would have said. He was innocent just like Goku.

"Nice to meet you," Okome said, waving her hand towards Krillin. Due to her upbringing, it was seen as polite to greet a friend, even though you may not know them in person.

"Hi," Krillin said as his black eyes trailed to her, "wouldn't you mind introducing your friend here... Gohan?" He whispered covering his mouth while nudging Gohan on his shoulder.

"This is Okome, " Gohan placed his hand on her arm, "I don't think you'll know her... but she's a good friend."

"Is that so?" Krillin said as he looks at Gohan, to which the boy nodded. The girl kept a smile on her lips. "Well nice to meet you too!" Krillin smiled at Okome as he placed his hand on her head. It was weird because Krillin didn't expect a female fighter, who was merely the same age as Gohan, to fight against the Saiyans- no. The monk wasn't aware that there were more skilled human fighters to exist, excluding his comrades that he met during his journey with Goku. It felt good to the monk that there was another human, an Earthling fighter to join them.

"So how was training?" Gohan said, holding his fists up towards his face. Krillin's face seemed to change from all cheeriness to horror. It was like all life was drained from his face.

"N..never t..talk about Popo's training!" Krillin said, stuttering as he shook his head at Gohan. The black, empty eyes invaded his mind and the echoes of evil laughter ringing through the poor Earthling's mind. It was eternal torture. He did not blink once after the sudden thought of being murdered by Saiyans two hundred years ago along with his comrades. Gohan gulped at Krillin's horror, the young boy knew he began on the wrong foot, especially if the entire Earth was on the line.

"Enough of the chit chat!" Piccolo said, yelling as his white cape fluttered as he waved his arm, creating a whooshing sound in the wind. "They're here!"

It was like as if the land was set on fire. The group turned their heads; two figures flying towards them at blinding speeds.

It was them.

"Holy cow!" Krillin exclaimed as he felt their power levels, "That's some crazy amount of power they have!" Krillin knew that the Saiyans were going to be powerful than Raditz, not that he saw the fight between Goku and Piccolo tag teaming against him, but he didn't expect the power to be twenty times stronger than Raditz. He gritted his teeth as the two figures landed in front of them, one being a giant compared to the other one.

"I hope you weren't waiting for us..." the short one said, crossing his arms as he sneered up at the group. His voice was low but his voice could not be distinguished between sarcasm or care. On the contrary, the short Saiyan's voice was cold, bone chillingly cold. His black pupils pieced through the fighters bodies as the short Saiyan gave out a small chuckle.

"You're the Saiyans!" Okome said, raising her fists up as she scanned the duo. She felt shaken not only by the physical look of the giant alien but, also the high energy she could feel oozing from the two aliens. The giant's black eyes trailed towards her at once, causing the girl to gulp silently. She was scared, scared because this feeling felt all too familiar. It was as if fear, like a demon in the shadows, was watching her, laughing as death crept up her throat before sucking out her light. She shook her head from the violent thought of what the giant could do to her fragile body.

"We're both Saiyans... duh!" The giant said, gesturing a thumb to himself and the short Saiyan before breaking out into a large grin. "Let me introduce ourselves," He threw his fist up at the oppressing team. "I am Nappa, a royal elite who only serves the royal Saiyan bloodline."

 _Wait..._ Okome thought as she loosened her fists.

 _If the whole Saiyan race was nearly wiped out and yet Nappa said that..._ Gohan thought as he gulped to his conclusion.

 _Then is he the-_

 _Bingo._ Piccolo thought as he looked down at his students.

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans Vegeta!" The short Saiyan thundered with pride in his voice as he raised a fist towards the opposing group.

 _A prince of an extinct race? What pride is left from that?_ Okome thought, looking between the two Saiyans. Wait, Gohan said something about the Saiyan's home planet being destroyed by a meteorite. She sighed silently. His pride was going to be his downfall.

 _If he's the Prince then we're pretty much screwed aren't we?_ Krillin thought as he raised his fists close to his chest.

"What the hell do you want!" Piccolo said, throwing the weighted turban and cloak towards the ground, thumping against the crisp grass. Forget about the formalities, they were enemies who thought they can prance to Earth and have fun. The green demon was having none of that.

"Hmmm?" The flamed haired Saiyan looks at Piccolo, "You're the one who killed Raditz... yes, it was you wasn't it?" The transmission from the dying lowlife's scouter from a year ago, it had to be the Namekian.

Even though Raditz is a weakling, he was glad that he gained useful information, despite that he had no intention to help his comrade; he was regarded as a lower class warrior. The proud Saiyan was an elite, he didn't need to rely on lower class warriors, they were all filth in the Prince's eyes.

Piccolo stood quiet for a few seconds, observing the eye devices they wore.

"You see," Vegeta said as he placed his white gloved hand on his scouter, "we heard everything from the fight you and your partner had against Raditz."

"Hey, Vegeta," Nappa said, pointing at the green demon, interrupting the short Saiyan, "He looks like those Namekian aliens, doesn't he? Weird..." The giant didn't expect another Namekian to exist on Earth. It was weird because Namekian's were a warrior race. What would a Namekian do on a planet full of pathetic creatures? Nappa looks down at the proud prince. He was waiting for a response.

 _I've been wondering about that._ Okome thought as she looks up at her mentor. She already knew that her mentor couldn't have been a human. The green skin, pointed ears, sharp fangs and strange clothing. She could have thought that he was a demon from the realms of Hell.

"Really?" Gohan said as he snapped his head up at Piccolo, Krillin following directly after. He also thought similar to Okome, but he was surprised at the new information about Piccolo. That explains why he was scared of Piccolo during those first months during training because Piccolo seemed so 'alien'- as Gohan put it.

"You're an alien, no wonder..." Krillin said as he looks up at Piccolo. The monk also had a similar reaction to the children. He wondered what made Piccolo so different to everyone, excluding his green skin colour of course. Piccolo's abilities were unique; such as the ability to regenerate lost limbs. He then began to wonder if Tien was a human as he had a third eye. Nothing really felt the same to the monk any more, especially that day where he found out that his best friend was also an alien.

Krillin sighed silently. He hoped that there wasn't going to be more aliens to crash at Earth's door, otherwise he knew that he would be severely outmatched. Sadly, the Saiyans were the beginning of the end of the human's fighting capabilities... or their entire existence.

The wind blew through the fighters as Vegeta continued to cross his arms.

"I've heard that even though they have above the average power, they also can use magician like tricks," Vegeta said as he tilted his head whilst pinning his eyes onto the green warrior. "So I'm assuming you're the one who created the dragonballs!" The flame haired Saiyan clenched his hand into a fist towards Piccolo.

 _Dragonballs?_ Okome thought as she tilted her head whilst keeping her fist raised towards her chest. What did balls have to do with a dragon? Was it a part of an ancient ritual? Okome didn't know what to think.

"You even know about the Dragonballs?" Krillin said, exclaiming at Vegeta as his black eyes widened. This was the last thing that the monk wanted to hear from the alien invaders. If the Saiyans before them were aware of the Dragonballs through the use of communication through the scouters, what were the chances that someone else would come to Earth to also get the dragonballs? Krillin's brow formed sweat. It then trickled down his face as he took a silent gulp.

"That's the only reason why we're here," Nappa said as he raised a large hand up at the opposing group. "But it's a shame that your friends are going to be squashed like bugs." His hand clenched into a fist, squeezing the air from his palm. The giant couldn't wait to utterly destroy Earth's defenses. It was his joy ever since he travelled, in his Saiyan pod, for over three years and now it was his turn to enjoy the destruction. His patience for bloodlust has been rewarded.

"Thanks for the information," Piccolo said, creaking his neck to his left before turning it to his right, "but you're wrong about me creating the dragonballs." Shooting his arms towards the Saiyans, he took a sturdy fighting stance. One arm aimed straight at the Saiyans while the other was behind him, balancing him as he bent his knees. "As you will find out, we'll see who's the real bug around here!" He yelled, grinning as he watched the Saiyans like a hawk.

"Too bad..." Vegeta said as he trailed his eyes to the Namekian, "I'll guess we'll have to beat the information out of you if you won't tell us about the dragonballs." He sighed whilst looking up towards the sky. Krillin, Gohan and Okome took their stances as Nappa pressed the button on his scouter with his black, fingerless, combat gloves.

"Nine-hundred-and-eighty-one, one-thousand-two-hundred-and-twenty, one-thousand-and-eighty-three and what's this?" He said, scouting until his scouter beep a blank. "Who the hell are you?"

Okome stood in her fighting stance as she looks at the giant Saiyan. The funny thing was, Okome knew that she was by far the weakest in the group. However, she knew a few techniques from her home dimension that would help her against the Saiyans. Her skills in analysing her opponents and her speed to react. She prayed that this could tackle her problem in physical strength.

"That's none of your concern!" Okome yelled back at the giant as she tightened her fists.

"Well, we have a real snapper here," Vegeta said, laughing at the small child. "It's a shame that a little girl decided to come and fight instead of staying home with her mummy." He was surprised that a weak human was standing up to him. It was unfortunate that she lacked any physical strengths, otherwise he would have struck a deal with her.

"Shut up..." Okome said as she gritted her teeth at his taunts. A single word about her family and friends was enough to anger the small girl, especially if it was her mother or her lost sister.

"Oh look...she's trying to be brave, how cute," Vegeta said as he tilted his head whilst his black eyes looked through her. He grinned at the child, she was a foolish one indeed.

"Idiots! Do you really think you can beat us with that power?" The giant bellowed at the group. What was this? Was this the best warriors to defend Earth from threats such as he and the Prince? What a disappointment...

"Take off your scouter Nappa." Vegeta said as he took off his. He recognised this power. The ability to hide your own energy didn't surprise him on bit. He knew another alien who could hide his energy just as well and was loyal to the tyrant who must have annihilated his home planet. The prince despised his five squad of idiots. All they did was mock him and his Saiyan heritage, especially the green-skinned, four-eyed freak of a coward.

"What?" Nappa said, widening his eyes at Vegeta. He was hoping that the Prince didn't lose his mind to reject his use of the scouter. This was the first time that the Prince told him take this action.

"They're useless to us now," Vegeta said as his eyes trailed up at the giant, "obviously they can manipulate their power levels to what suits them best." He slowly looks at Okome. "Be cautious with the girl, even if she doesn't look like a fighter, she may have other abilities up her sleeves."

"You're right," Nappa said as he took off his scouter, he was satisfied with Vegeta's reason. What else should he expect from the King's son? "Raditz that weakling must have relied too much on his scouter, no wonder he got killed so easily."

"You and Goku just barely managed to beat him." Krillin said as he laughed, as his shaky eyes trailed up at the Namekian.

"And he's a weakling..." Okome said as her hands clenched into a fist, "What are the odds now?" She sighed as her navy eyes trailed towards Krillin.

Krillin was now wondering if there was any point in training for the Saiyans arrival at all. If Goku and Piccolo did struggle against Raditz, what chance did he have against them? Then, the monk shook his head. Goku would have been disappointed with him. His lifelong friend was always there for him and Krillin hated to wonder what type of friend he was if the monk abandoned his friend's only son. Krillin promised that he would stick by his friends no matter what happens. He had to. He was one of Earth's defenders.

 _ **Someplace in otherworld...**_

"ACHOO! What the hell?" The wild haired Saiyan said, sneezing as he raced down the purple, winding roads of Snakeway.

"I think you must have some kind of allergy." Goku said, laughing as he rubbed his thumb under his nose.

"Shut up Kakarot!" The wild haired said, yelling at his younger sibling as he and Goku darted towards the ancient budding in the distance that was bathed in the golden glow from the clouds below. The checkout station.

 _ **Back on Planet Earth...**_

"Let's see what they got," Vegeta said, folding his arms, "then we can ask about the dragonballs later..." He could see his wish coming true. As soon as those weaklings fall, the Prince would question the Namekian, beat the answers out of him even if the green insect continued to rebel. Then, the proud saiyan would begin to wipe out the inhabitants of Earth before selling the luscious planet to those other wealthy space pirates. No, forget that, he had to deal with him... The one whose ordering him to do this.

"We still have six Saibamen, don't we Nappa?" Vegeta said as he twisted his head towards the giant.

"You like to play around Vegeta," Nappa said, drawing out a glass tube containing six green beans. The giant looks at them, tapping the glass tube with his index finger before grinning. "They'll grow nicely in this soil..." crouching towards the soft soil, he thrusted a small hole into the soil before placing the beans, which were held between his index finger and thumb.

 _What is he doing?_ Gohan thought as he observed the grass where the seeds were buried.

A group of green, short aliens sprouted out from the ground. Something out of a horror movie, the green aliens screeched as the climb out of the soil, like zombies climbing out of their graves. Their bloodlust, crimson eyes stared into the hearts of the fighters.

 _What the hell?_ Okome thought as she cringed at the sight of the green aliens, grinning as the rose to their three - digit, clawed feet. Her eyes squinted at the scene of those monsters.

Noticing the grim expression from Okome, Gohan looks at her and nods. Okome shook her head before raising her clenched fists towards her chest. This had became a common habit between the duo. Giving certain gestures or actions to each other allowed both children to communicate without the need to speak. From this, Gohan could see if Okome was alright however, the young girl replied that there was nothing to worry about. This allowed Gohan to focus back on the main objectives knowing that Okome was alright.

"Those four are your targets." Vegeta said, signalling his face upwards towards the opponents to the saibamen as a guide to the aliens to their tasks.

"I don't like the looks of them." Krillin said as his body withdrew into himself. However- saying that it wasn't as bad as remembering Popo's training. He cringed at that thought of those Saiyans double teaming him in that bizarre dimension.

"Me neither." Okome said to Krillin as Okome stood back to back with Gohan whilst facing the Saibamen. Those eyes reminded her of a familiar feeling, a familiar fear that struck her. Her heart thumped quickly as she shook her head from the thought of her older sister. Those scarlet eyes, like those of her sister's fury- not that Okome would ever dare to anger her sister, but the thought of Layla's aftermath after her sister's fury burned out.

"We'll work together to take them down." Gohan said, whispering to Okome as he tilted his head to the left. The girl nodded to his response.

"I think this is going to be harder than I thought." Krillin said as he looks at the direction of another power level. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse.

"That way." Piccolo said, turning his head to see three figures flying towards them at blinding speeds. Then, the trio landed in front of the protectors of Earth, landing on the dry grass with a gentle thump.

One was bald. He had a third eye and his upper body was bare, showing a scar across his right side of his chest. He wore a green pair of trousers. The silent warrior stood in front of Piccolo, standing tall as his black eyes stared at the Saiyans with his serious gaze.

The other was tiny compared to the silent warrioir, like a baby. He wore a black hat and was pale than anything. He wore a pale blue top and similar black, trousers to the bald one.

"Tienshinhan and Chiaotzu!" Krillin said, exclaiming as he clenched his fists. He was glad that they were joining the fight, even if Chiaotzu didn't get along with Krillin, both knew that it wasn't the time to argue with each other. There was more at stake than their rivalry.

Following to the battle last was a friend, who landed next to Krillin. He wore an orange gi, similar to Krillin, but was taller than him. His hair was wild and he had a scar running down the left side of his cheek.

"Sorry I'm late." The scarred warrior said as he stood up tall as his back faced Krillin.

"Yamcha!" Krillin said, smiling at his old friend. It has been many years since they both seen each other and indeed could tell that both had gotten much stronger since the twenty third martial arts tournament.

 _So these were the people who must have been training for this,_ Okome thought, _I guess I'm surrounded by aliens for now... well except for Gohan, Krillin and Yamcha._ She sighed before looking back at the twin terrors that stood before them.

"They just keep coming." Vegeta said, sneering at the growing number of resistance. The more fighters made it the more better for the Prince. It just makes it more satisfying for achieving his wish.

"They must be begging to die." Nappa said, observing the new fighters. More blood meant more enjoyment to the battle hungry giant.

"I thought there were only two Saiyans." Tien said, standing up tall at the forefront of the battlefield with Chiaotzu. He scanned his opponents, from the two, human looking creatures to the group of green aliens. He could already distinguish who were the puppets and the masters.

"A lot of stuff happened," Krillin said, leaning over to see Tien from in front of Yamcha.

"Who's the newbie?" Yamcha said, turning his head at Okome, "I've never seen you around here." He wondered what did the girl have other than her weak energy that Okome gave off. Strangely, a female fighter in this case- actually, if he included the women he met in Goku's journey, the blue haired child could be just as fierce.

"A friend," Okome said while keeping an eye on the green aliens ahead. "We'll talk more after the fight. I promise."

"Alright." Yamcha said as he trailed his black eyes towards the group of opponents they were up against.

"Looks like we're not even now," Vegeta said as he scanned back and forth from the Saibamen to the opposing team, "six Saibamen and seven opponents. One of you should sit out..." His eyes then trailed to the girl who stood besides Gohan. "This isn't a place for you..." the flamed haired Saiyan grinned at her.

 _I swear,_ Okome thought as she glared at Vegeta, _if it's because I'm the only girl on this group, he's got another thing coming!_

"I don't need your advice!" Okome said, yelling at Vegeta.

"Fine..." Vegeta said, laughing as he snapped his head back at the opposition "It's your loss. We bargained more than we asked for this little game."

"A game!" Piccolo said, growling at the Saiyans. "Stop beating around the bush and settle this now!" The Namekian clenched his hand into a fist towards them. Not only did the Saiyans rudely landed on Earth, they also mocked everything that the fighters had trained so much to protect. It disgusted the Namekian.

"We can use this to our advantage," Krillin said, lunging towards Piccolo while raising his hands up at the increasingly annoyed warrior. "We can buy time for Goku until he arrives."

 _Goku?_ Okome thought, _but I thought he was dead..._ She knew Goku was dead but it caused the girl to think that she misheard what the monk said. It wasn't possible for someone to return to the world of living... not where she came from anyway.

"I'll go first," Tien said, pressing his fists together as he approached the Saibamen. It was time to put his skills to the test. How much has he grown since then? and how would it fare against a former rival?

"They'll get a nasty surprise when they see those Saibamen in action." Nappa said, bellowing as he clenched his fists. They itched with excitement as he hungered to see how great Earth's forces were against the Saibamen. Sadly, the Saibamen were just as strong as Raditz when Piccolo and Goku fought the Saiyan a year ago.

"Good luck!" Krillin said, shouting his prayers at the same time with both children. They knew that if they had any chance in beating the invaders, they had to watch and learn from a Tien's fight in order to anticipate what they were up against. Their yells of prayers faded in the breeze, vanishing in the sun's glare as the silent warrior strode across the crisp grass.

Cht cht cht...

Tien stood opposite the short green alien. He stood tall and strong as he eyes pierced through the green, savage alien and in return, the Saibaman gazed up at the Triclops. It's head then tilted over to his left, as if it could do a whole three sixty with its tiny body as it gave a dry chuckle. The small creature bounce to its feet after its first taunt.

Starting the fight off, the Saibamen lunges towards Tien, stretching out its three - digit claws, slashing at Tien's flesh as it screeched a battle cry. Tien threw his hands towards the Saibamen, stopping the small creature dead in its tracks. Then, Tien knocked the small creature away with a clenched fist, sending the alien hurdling across the soft soil. Being knocked off its feet, the Saibaman spun in the air to reduce the impact from Tien's blow. As soon as the creature landed, Tien followed up with another hit, but the Saibamen had other plans.

The creature's head split open. Pale, green liquid erupted from its skull, aimed at Tien and the rest of the fighters.

"Yesh!" Krillin said, yelping as his body leapt away from the liquid, followed by the rest of the group to take action. The soil was immediately vaporised as the acid devoured any living organism on that spot. It left a deep scar on the fertile land.

 _What the hell?_ Okome thought, soaring with Gohan following her close behind. _I'm sure that's physically impossible to do... The laws of physics doesn't really apply to aliens, doesn't it?_ Again the child had forgot that the laws of this universe was different to her own.

The alien was wide open, Tien dashes towards the alien and elbows the creature in the head, causing the alien to screech in pain. Then, the Saibaman fell to its knees.

"No way," Nappa said in bewilderment. He couldn't have imagined someone stronger than Raditz. He now understood why his weaker comrade had a hard time trying to wipe out the residents of Earth. However, to the giants surprise, Nappa was excited... because he had some new toys to play with.

 _Such speed and accuracy._ Okome thought in amazement as she sees Tien standing in victory. The corners of her lips smiled slightly because she was relieved that the Saibaman may have not been all that hard. She admired Tien's combat skills and confidence as a fighter.

"He did it!" Chiaotzu said, raising his hands up in joy. The small fighter knew that his lifelong friend could take down the alien.

"Way to go Tien! " Krillin said, smiling as he threw his fist into the air in victory.

"I guess we'll have our entertainment after all..." Vegeta said as he looks at the group. The Saibaman crouched down on all fours in defeat.

"That's impossible!" Nappa said as his black eyes gazed down at Vegeta, who grinned while crossing his arms. "They had the same power level as Raditz!"

"Obviously they're playing smart." Vegeta said as he wore a wide grin. The Saibaman didn't unleash his full potential in battle, the Prince knew this. He couldn't withstand such weaklings.

Tien turned his back towards the Saibaman and strode back to his team. If the Saibaman had any respect, it would stay down and accept defeat, Tien couldn't handle sore losers. However, not to his surprise, the Saibaman rose up to his feet.

His master's were watching. The creature had to defeat him no matter the costs.

"Tien!" Okome said, shouting as she pointed at the green alien who shakily stood on its two legs.

"It's getting up!" Krillin said, yelling as his face shrunk from cheer to fear. Tien snapped his head back towards the defeated alien. It was foolish for the alien to continue to challenge the disciplined monk.

Whip...

Vegeta all of a sudden pointed two fingers towards the Saibaman.

Splat...

With screeches of despair, the green alien erupted inside out, decapitating the alien into a bloody pulp.

Sickened at this sight, Okome covered her mouth in disgust. Piccolo did not flinch a muscle as the tangled pieces of gore pulped on to the ground while the other fighters stared in shock.

"What?" Krillin and Gohan said, exclaiming as their eyes locked onto Vegeta's callous ones. Krillin, Okome and Gohan didn't understand why. Why did Vegeta destroyed his own comrade? It was long until they had received their answers.

"That one underestimated you guys, that's all," Vegeta said, lowering his two fingers. "Obviously he didn't listen and well... He became useless." Vegeta wouldn't allow such a weakling to serve him. He wouldn't give a second thought of destroying his own team member. If they looked pathetic... death was their reward. One of the Saibamen standing besides the flamed haired prince took a silent gulp. It's crimson eyes had shrunk, just like how his body began to shrink into himself. The creature felt the prince's blood lust ooze out from the him, slowly draining away the victorious atmosphere.

The Saibamen was only a puppet to serve his masters wishes, a toy that was used for entertainment - no, to clean the Saiyan's dirty work. The child of the Earth had no option other than to kill what he was ordered to do... otherwise death was his reward; just like his other comrade that was brutally ripped to shreds before his eyes.

What seems left of Tien's confident victory was now turned into dread. If that was only a fraction of the Saibamen's full strength, how deadly were they at full power? Tien couldn't imagine what else they could do apart from spilling acid from their skulls. However, this was the reason why he trained. He trained so that the unexpected can be anticipated. All that the disciplined monk could do was wait and learn about their abilities... and protect his allies.

"Now, who else is next?" Nappa said as he observes the Earthlings and the Namekian. No one moved a muscle. It was pure silence.

Kch... Kch...

"I'll go..."

The wild haired bandit strode towards the battlefield. Krillin heard his quiet voice echo towards the swaying lands, watching his friend walk alone into the forsaken situation that the monk could not ignore. If he dies... what will Krillin say to Yamcha's closest friend and girlfriend? They'll surely have a breakdown to this news.

"But Yamcha-" Krillin said, reaching out his hand towards Yamcha's back. His hand blocked out the symbol that was written on his friend's orange gi. 'Kame'. It was respect to the turtle hermit who trained both Krillin and his friends. Krillin wasn't willing to lose him, it was too soon.

"You already got wished back by the dragonballs," Yamcha said, interrupting Krillin as he stood, waiting for the approaching Saibaman. "So if anything happens to you, you won't come back." The desert bandit then briefly turned his head towards Krillin, giving a small grin whilst raising a thumb at the bald monk. Yamcha couldn't risk Krillin being permanently dead.

 _I've been training for this exact moment!_ Yamcha thought as he walks ahead of Okome. _I have to beat them! I promised Bulma that I'll come back alive!_ Even though Yamcha was willing to sacrifice himself to allow Krillin to understand the alien's fighting style, he wasn't prepared to die. However, as long as Piccolo wasn't going to die, Yamcha had a chance that he could be wished back by the Earth's Dragonballs.

 _So the Dragonballs can revive people from beyond the graves?_ Okome thought as she looks at Yamcha. _It must be some miracle worker then..._ The young girl was still trying to figure out what were the purpose of the Dragonballs and why the Saiyans were after them. "Good luck friend." Okome said as Yamcha took his stance. Yamcha nodded in response as he looks at the small, green alien.

"Come and get me!" Yamcha said as he got into his fighting stance. His knees were bent, his right leg and arm were faced in front of him whilst his other leg was bent to balance him and his left arm was arched above his head.

"I see we have a hot shot." Vegeta said, jeering as the Saibaman stares at Yamcha with its scarlet eyes. He recognised these types of fighters. They were the type of rebels that were shortly annihilated from existence from Vegeta's view. They were full of words but no action or skill, however, the Prince was soon proven wrong.

"Go get him!" Nappa said, bellowing as the Saibaman stared up at the wild haired bandit with its scarlet eyes. Then the small alien gave out a dry chuckle.

Without a second to waste, both fighters dived into battle. Not even a single crunch from the grass could be heard as both opponents dashed towards each other before vanishing out of view.

 _Such speed!_ Okome thought, astonished by Yamcha's speed, even though Tien was impressive in his combat skills. Yamcha was by far the fastest in the group; he was silent yet swift, like a silver wolf. The silver wolf symbolised speed and skill, a deadly combination that Okome specialised in however, her childlike body made it near enough impossible to pull off. She ran out of stamina too easily.

"They're fast!" Gohan said, his eyes were scanning all over the green lands to track their movements. The young boy lost sight of the battle, his eyes snapping to different locations as the Ki slipped away from his senses.

"Sense their Ki! " Piccolo barked at Okome and Gohan. "Remember the training!" He could not let both of his students to forget the basics, not now, not ever.

Exchanging multiple blows after blows, both fighters threw punches and kicks before landing on the ground for a brief moment. Then, the Saibaman raced towards the large boulder however, Yamcha wasn't going to let the alien escape his sight. The wild haired pursued the green alien.

Little that the desert bandit realised, the Saibaman lured him. It was the perfect time to use its ultimate move. Doing a sharp u-turn, the alien jumps towards Yamcha with its arms spread out.

Seeing this, Yamcha wasn't going to let the alien chew his flesh clean off. Being quick to react, he used his Ki to fly above the alien, causing the Saibaman to give a confused screech as the bandit dodged the alien's attack. Then, as the Saibaman turned his head, it was too late for it to comprehend the impact that was going to slam into its tiny body.

Yamcha cupped both of his hands before placing both arms to his right side. Focusing his outflow of Ki, a blue ball of energy began to glow from his palms. It began to grow as Yamcha stored more and more energy into his devastating attack.

 _What's this?_ Okome thought as she tried to sense the overwhelming power from the energy being generated from the bandit's hands. She had never seen something so calm yet powerful... unless it was the sea of course.

Releasing what energy he collected, Yamcha aimed at the alien. The blue energy beam shot into the Saibamen and towards the hard rock below. The creature gave out an ear piercing screech as it's body forced through the hard ground below, causing rubble to fly from the area of impact.

"Again!" Nappa said, exclaiming as his teeth gritted in anoyance.

Hearing this words, the alien wasn't going to make the same mistake like his fallen comrade and he wasn't going to be killed by his master's hands either. It gritted it's fangs as it watched the bandit descend from the skies above. Landing on his feet, Yamcha smirked at the alien.

"They weren't so hard after all." Yamcha said, rubbing his thumb under his nose as he looks at Vegeta. There was nothing to worry about, Yamcha proved that the Saibamen were no big trouble however, much to his cheerfulness, he was wrong.

"Yamcha!" Okome said, screaming while pointing behind Yamcha. Words couldn't be formed from the girl's mouth. Unavoidable fury laid behind the bandit.

Before Yamcha could react, the Saibaman latched onto him, immobilising his movements for escape. He let his guard down, he underestimated the cunning behaviour of the Saibamen. It wasn't their strength that made the Saibamen deadly;

it was their cunning behaviour.

 _No!_ Yamcha thought as he struggled to free himself from the crushing grip of the Saibamen. He felt an energy burning his skin, getting hotter and hotter as the crimson eyes of the Saibamen taunted his own. _I promised Bulma that I'll come back alive... Damn it! I'm sorry Bulma! I'm so sorry Puar! I was so foolish thinking that I've won that fight! Please, Krillin, don't make the same mistake I did!_

"You were saying?" Vegeta said, grinning as a light enveloped both Yamcha and the alien. Yamcha close his eyes in defeat. He knew he made a big fool of himself. Now this shame will plague his entire existence. He could no longer look into the monsters eyes. It was all over.

Most of the fighters stared in horror as Yamcha vanished in the bright flash of light, erasing the colour of the lands for a few moments.

After blowing up the remaining area, his bruise body laid on the ground. Motionless. Okome felt a mixture of emotions welling up inside of her, but she refused to show it. It would satisfy those monster's blood lust.

Krillin looks at the body of his friend only to notice that Yamcha did not survive the blast. Anger surged through his mind, coursing through veins. He saw his friend die.

 _Yamcha..._ He thought as his fiery gaze met Yamcha's motionless body. _you must have known that this was going to happen, but...now how am I going to break the news to Bulma and Puar?_ He fell to his knees, slamming the ground with his bare knuckles. _Bulma... Bulma's going to-_

"Clean that trash up..." Vegeta said as he stood proudly besides Nappa.

Thump...

The monk's heart sank as he listened to those venomous words. One of his best friend had just died in front of his very eyes and the Saiyan before him smiled, like that of a blood thirsty demon. It disgusted the monk. His blood boiled, he couldn't hold his anger in anymore.

"Damn you!" Krillin said, yelling at the Saiyans as he leapt up to his feet. "Get back all of you!" He swung his right arm towards his allies. He wasn't going to let another one of his allies die in front of him.

With that said, all the fighters could feel Krillin's energy skyrocket as the monk powered up for his next attack. This next attack could seal the rest of the battle.

An enormous, ball of white energy erupted from the monks hands. Just before the energy beam collided with the Saiyans, the beam shot towards the blue skies above them. Then, the beam shot downwards, like rain- no, like daggers from the heavens. It showered on the land below, stabbing the fleeing Saibamen but, in spite of this, the Saiyans chose to stay where they were, taking on the full wrath of the energy beam. Then, the surrounding the area went up in smoke, obscuring everyone's view.

Panting, Krillin fell to his knees. Hopefully that taught the Saiyans who they're dealing with.

"I think I missed one..." Krillin said, panting as the smoke cleared. That energy used up most of his energy. Hopefully that ended the battle.

"He did it!" Chiaotzu said, shouting as he smiled besides Tien, who both hovered in the chilly air above. Even though both Chiaotzu and Krillin had their banters, Chiaotzu had to applaud the monks courage and strength to pull off a move like that.

"Amazing!" Gohan said, throwing a fist into the air. However, little did the boy know, he did not heed Krillin's words.

"Gohan!" Okome said, screaming as a Saibaman pounced towards him. "Dodge!"

Trying to push Gohan out of the way from the bloodthirsty alien, Okome threw her shoulder at the boy. As her shoulder connected to the boy, a green hand latched onto the Saibaman's arms.

Staring into its crimson eyes, the Namekian was done with the green monster's cunning behaviour. His black eyes burned into its eyes before tossing the creature away. Then a searing beam of energy erupted from the Namekian's mouth, vaporising the green creature.

Crouching over Gohan, Okome kneeled over him. Her eyes frantically searched for the crimson eyed creature that could have ended the boy's life.

 _What just happened?_ Okome thought, trying to analyse the rapid events that just took place. Krillin gulped whist Tien and Chiaotzu stared in awe as the alien was no more.

"That's Piccolo for you," Tien said, floating in the air above. "I'm glad he's on our side." He grinned. Tien was relieved that Piccolo was helping them rather than trying to plot revenge against Goku and rule the world. Something must have changed the green warrior, Tien was sure of it.

"Thanks Mr Piccolo!" Gohan said as he nudged Okome to his side. He rose up to his feet smiling up at his mentor.

"You can keep your thanks," Piccolo said, turning his back at Gohan. "I wasn't trying to save either of you." His black eyes trailed towards the Okome. "Jumping out like that could of cost you!" Piccolo scowled at the small girl. "Learn to sense their energy before doing something rash like that!"

"Sorry." Okome said, bowing her head in shame. At least she was sincere in her words. Piccolo grinned, turning his head towards the clearing smoke.

"But...at least I get a bit of a warm up before the real fight begins." Piccolo said as he circled his shoulders.

Hearing a bone chilling laugh coming from the fading smoke, the fighters snapped their heads towards the fading smoke.

"I hope this will be a great battle. " Vegeta said, laughing as he walks besides Nappa. "You did want playtime to end, didn't you?" Then the flame haired Saiyan beckoned his index finger at the fighters in front of him. This was his most favourite bit in any fight; giving poor fools some hope before breaking their hopes entirely.

"Now the real fight begins," Nappa said, sneering at the fighters. "Vegeta, let me kill all six of them." His fists itched more than anything. They itched for blood and pain.

"Do as you will..." Vegeta said as the giant walks towards the shaken fighters. His feet was thumping, crunching on the dry grass beneath his feet, like as if he stomped on the fragile bones of his prey.

At once, the giant took his stance. His arms were bent towards his chest, yelling towards the earth below as he bent his legs deeper into the dry soil. Then, he jutted up tall, letting out a loud, primal roar towards the heavens. The ground shook; rocks levitated and the gounds cracked. The fighters' blood ran cold at the feel of the giant's tremendous power level.

 _This is so unreal!_ Okome thought, leaping next to Gohan. Never has she experienced such evil and powerful energy. Maybe not enough to shake the Earth's core that is.

"My powers don't work!" Chiaotzu said, yelling towards Tien as he stretched his pale hands towards the giant. The small fighter was attempting to immobilise the giant through telekinesis but, his attempts were futile.

"No! It can't be!" Krillin said, yelling as he held his arms up to block the flying debris that flew into his hardened arms.

"I never thought he had this much power!" Piccolo said, his brows furrowed as he stood his ground. Okome and Gohan stood side by side each other, struggling to stay on the ground rather than getting blown off their feet as multiple debris flew towards the sky.

"I won't take any prisoners!" Nappa said, bellowing as electricity crackled around his muscular body. It was near enough impossible to penetrate his skin without the electricity burning you first. He grinned as he watched the fighters eyes him.

"He's attacking!" Piccolo said, barking at the fighters, after Nappa raced towards the fighters, leaving behind a trail of destruction as his massive fist aimed towards the fleeing group.

However, one fighter decided to stay behind. Okome.

The girl had enough of the behemoths torture. The memory of Yamcha, being dead. She was shaken. To call someone trash was disrespectful, it disgusted the girl. Now she was going to demonstrate a portion of her strength to that monster.

Okome took a stance similar to her mentor, however her right hand was placed near her right leg. It was time to show her specialist technique. Her water technique.

Okome shot water in front from her pouch, where it was tied to he waist with a red sash. Then the water began to freeze as it left Okome's fingertips, creating a ice barrier in front of her and the fighters.

"That's cute..." Vegeta said, jeering at the small girl's pathetic power. He couldn't see how some fancy water tricks was going to protect her and the fighters from Nappa's destructive punch. "It won't save you from-" Then the idea struck him.

The Prince shot a glance towards the clear skies. He knew what she was doing. The light from the sunlight hit the barrier. It was too late to stop the attack.

"Damn you!" Nappa said, yelling as he flew past Tien, who was his intended target. The giant couldn't believe that the girl actually did something. He thought that since the girl was physically weaker, she wouldn't dare to attack him. Unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Turning on her heels, the girl chased Nappa, skating on the water as she caught up with Nappa. In spite of mastering the ability to fly, Okome choose to stick to her water abilities. If she knew it, she better use it.

"Take this!" Okome yelled, gathering a ball of chilly energy racing through her veins. Then the energy exploded into a million pieces; finally drawing a long with her ginger to the giant. The water froze into ice. Sharp, chilly, diamond daggers.

Okome tossed her hand downwards, like launching a ball, towards the stunned giant. The barrage of icicles darted towards Nappa.

 _No! That's so foolish!_ Piccolo thought, getting his teeth as the girl pursue the giant, _her emotions is going to get the best of her!_ Piccolo knew that this could have happened. During her months of training, he realised that Okome's power was derived from rage, usually if someone disrespected something so dearly to her. He knew that she would do anything to stop the enemy from harming what she loved and nothing could stop her during that time. However, the green warrior knew that her time was running out.

 _Is she crazy?_ Krillin thought, lowering his arms from his face. He couldn't believe the sudden rush of power that the child received but, he didn't want another ally to die. Okome was a kid after all.

Gohan knew that this was a risky move that Okome pulled, but he couldn't intervene with her fight. Nothing could stop her once she had reached her breaking point. Unfortunately, Okome was going to hit a dead end soon enough.

"Nappa!" Vegeta said, yelling at the blinded giant.

"Got it!" Nappa said, planting his foot immediatly into the dirt.

A plume of dust erupted from the ground as the icicle barrage pelted against the Saiyan's tough skin.

Now that he was no longer viable, Okome dropped her hands to her knees. Panting, it felt like an eternity waiting for any signs of life to emerge from the shadows.

Thump... thump.

A menacing laugh erupted from the dust.

That laugh... The girl's heart rattled against her chest. Something had struck the girl's heart. Sweat formed on the child's brow as her eyes widened in shock. This felt familiar. Familiar when she saw her long, lost sister, who went missing for three and a half years. Her eyes trembled as she remembered her sister's bone chilling chuckle before annihilated the civilians in front of her eyes with a malicious, dark fire. She began to pant, covering her mouth from sickness, before collapsing to her knees. It was fear.

This was going to be easy kill for the giant. He wore a grin, wider than all the previous battles he had encountered. This child... it was so unfortunate that she was an Earthling.

"It seems like you're the first one to die then!" Nappa said, thundering as he sent a shockwave throughout the wasteland, causing the land to burst from below. The sudden shockwave knocked her off her feet. Her small body was hurled several feet into the air, before ramming into the rugged rocks. Her breath was knocked out of her, only a silent cry of agony left her lips as siliva escaped her throat.

Gohan raised his fist close to his chest, getting his teeth in all helplessness. Piccolo placed his green hand on the small boy. Piccolo knew that Okome made a rash decision, but now it was her time to suffer the consequences. He shook his head at the young boy's burning eyes. He couldn't let Gohan also foolishly dive into battle without thinking of a plan.

Kch... kch...

Tien stood alone. The silent monk twisted his head towards his group, keeping a stern gaze at the group before furrowing his brows at the giant. He wasn't going to lose another comrade.

 _Author notes: I like Dragonball Super. Now moving on before a flame war starts... -_-'_

 _This chapter was kinda long so I thought adding in Broly/Paragus/Saishi's bit would have been an overload... so I will start with their part in the next chapter._

 _Who cares about Powerlevels! Even the mighty Vegeta said that Powerlevels are bs. So those won't be mentioned so often in this fanfiction. Just enjoy the Story without the maths... seriously, seeing all of these guys trying to calculate how strong someone is wrecks my brain. It's Dbz! The laws of physics and maths doesn't apply unless you're counting down for Namek's destruction or the Cell games, fusion or the amount of Saiyans to do the God ritual... unless you guys really enjoy it just as much as people who like to theorise potholes (that being me)._

 _Anywho, the song I listened to was 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin. Whoo boy... still got a long way to go. So I'll just leave a question for all you guys who read the fanfic so far;_

 _Is the characterisation of the characters closely resemble the anime/Manga? And what are your views on the characterisation of the movie characters so far? (Paragus and Broly in this case)_

 _Guess that's all I have to say, see ya all next time!_

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	12. The death of the Crane Students

_**Author notes:**_ _Yo! It's been a long time once again but hopefully this chapter will live up to your expectations. Now let's the Saiyan saga continue! Along with the South Galaxy!_

 **Distant planet**

A light. A small spec of light floated in the abyss, glowing like as if it was her only way out of this damn dimension. If only that light was her ticket out of here, she would have taken it- unfortunately there were other things at stake other than the teen's own life. It's funny how she ended up here in this universe that never meant anything to her, just like her lost cause-

But it wasn't a lost cause. She was alive because she had to find that girl, that girl who claimed to be her sister. Saishi had to find her and gain whatever answers she could... and eliminate this demon inside her. Eliminate the traces of that creature that resided in her soul, that demon that took away whatever traces she had as a normal human.

 _Wake up child..._  
Karu's voice echoed within the teen's mind, licking her fangs as her crimson eyes gazed like the sun's horizon. _Someone's crying over you..._  
Snapping her eyes open, Saishi's violet eyes scanned the dark room. The ceiling was like a void, the smell of wax filled the air and the bed was stiff... except for the weight that throbbed at her knees. Damp, cold and stiff were her knees. _  
_"You're awake! Thank goodness!"  
Jerking her body up, the teen's eyes locked onto the green alien's ones. It was Samoe. Her eyes were raw and baggy. It seemed as though the child cried.  
"What happened?" Saishi said, patting the child on her head. To see the Samoe cry like this was heartbreaking, she was a child who shouldn't witness such heinous crimes. Saishi had to find out what it was... and solve it soon. _  
_"Please, stop the fight!" Samoe said, tears streaming out of her eyes as the Shamoian collapsed onto the teen's knees. Please, this bone chilling echoe of that monster's prowess can be felt creeping over the lands, this had to stop- stop this heavy, twisted atmosphere of insanity resting on the child's lungs. _  
A fight? How long was I out for?_ Saishi thought as she scanned the faintly lit room. Her violet eyes trailed back to the crouching child, Samoe's weeps echoed throughout her body, vibrating against Saishi's hollow skin. This felt familiar- forget it, it wasn't the time to remember those memories.  
"Don't worry, I'm on it." Saishi said, rubbing the shoulders of the weeping child.  
"But you're hurt." Samoe said as her teary eyes met with hers again. "You'll be-"  
"It's better than doing nothing at all." Saishi said, limping up to her bare feet. Damn it, who thought he could left her crippled just after one dispute... With only his weight. If only she had been faster, maybe she wouldn't have ended up this way.  
Whish...  
Saishi whipped her head towards the window, her eyes widened as her pupils turned into slits. A green ball of light was heading straight towards the window.

"Get down!" Saishi said, throwing her arms around the child as she cried. The wall exploded, sending plumes if dust into the room and burying both creatures. The candle light was blown out, drowning the room in darkness.  
Taking breaths of air, the teen shot up from the rubble, sheltering Samoe who had been trembling pale as she gripped Saishi's black shirt.

"Get out of here. I'll deal with it." Saishi said, pointing towards the door. It was getting too dangerous for the child to stay, but letting the child go alone was even riskier. However it was better than staying in the room were that Saiyan dwelled in. A room that reeked with iron; like the fresh blood of his victims, and darkness that no light could reach deep into the prison walls. Even if she was crippled, she wasn't going to let a vulnerable, innocent child watch the brutality of that Saiyan; she had to take the risk of separating herself from the child.  
Easing her grip, Samoe dashed towards the narrow hallways, slipping into the crimson light painted by the sun's rays. Saishi's hands... they were all covered with scales. Just like that time when the child was looking for Saishi. Never mind, she had to get to safety now. As much as she hated leaving her behind, Samoe knew she had no place on the battlefield. A baggage that Saishi had to protect or clear up.  
Looking left to right, Saishi scanned the navy barren lands from the window ledge. Nothing. It was best to scan the lands below then. The teen leapt out of the window ledge, feeling the rush of air lashing against her face and then landing with a gentle crunch on the dry soils.  
Seeing a green light emanate from the window from where she had left, perched high up in the building's layers, Saishi snapped her head up to only see a group of green energy balls exploding, like fireworks, against the rocky skin of the building.  
 _Must be Broly's doing._ Saishi thought as she clenched her fists towards her chest. _Tch! He's going to be one tricky target_.  
"Get out of here Saishi!"  
Snapping her head to her right, the marroon haired child could see Paragus, plummeting towards her... then the raven haired pursuer, Broly.  
Running her hand against the rough walls of the building, Saishi looked from her hand, then to the angle of the raven haired Saiyan's position. Maybe this would work...  
 _No! Don't be foolish woman!_ Paragus thought, gritting his teeth as he darted towards the teen. _He's going to see through you!_  
Throwing her feet towards the navy stone walls, Saishi dashed towards the raven haired Saiyan _._ Saishi leapt from the chilly walls, leaping towards the raven haired Saiyan with a feral yell as the wind lashed at her face.  
Whipping his head towards the girl, Broly's dark, fiery gaze met with hers. The teen's yell was hushed; a cold shiver ran down her spine. Was this fear, again? _  
_"Don't interfere!" The Saiyan said, snarling lowly as the teen threw a fist. Swerving to his left, the teen brushed past his shoulder.

 _So fast!_ Saishi thought, gritting her teeth as the Saiyan fell below her.

"Don't get in my way!" Broly said, throwing a sharp punch to her gut. It felt as though a force of a car rammed into the girl's stomach. Scarlet blood escaped her lips as she gave a gasp.

Leaving the girl stunned, Broly whipped his head, scanning the navy, barren lands below. His father...

Whoosh...

Whipping his head towards his left, the fluttering of his father's cape was a recognisable one, his father slipped behind the towering Saiyan. Damn that man!

Twisting his body, Broly tossed the teen towards Paragus.

"Saishi!" Paragus said, yelling as the teen slammed into his raised arms. Keeping her face close to his as he descended, his lips whispered into her ear, "He's lost it. Don't even try to take him on by yourself."

"What should we do then?" Saishi said, whispering as her eyes snapped back at Broly- wait, where did he go?

"Urgh!"

A green ball of energy rammed into the elder Saiyan's back, causing both Saishi and Paragus to spiral toward the ground, falling in a plume of smoke.

 _I'm going to make you suffer._ The raven haired Saiyan thought as he hovered alone in the brightening, amber skies. _Slowly and painfully._ His dark eyes observed the lands below, flickering left and right. The area around his eyes then tightened, glowering as the cool winds brushed past him. It didn't make any sense...

 _I... father? What did I do wrong father?_ Broly thought as he clenched his jaws tighter. _Why do they want to... harm me? What did I ever do to... them? I don't understand why you had to go to such lengths with me..._

Feeling something wet and sticky running down his fingers, the Saiyan glanced at his hands. Bloody. Just like the mangled corpses he dealt with as a child. The mangled corpses of the tyrants that pursued him and his father.

 _ **Sometime ago...**_

 _Pant... pant..._

 _Running... fleeing..._

 _They had no other choice._

 _Darting though the barren wastelands of the planet that neither had known, they were being pursued by a tyrant. The air was chilly, their breaths were thick with vapour and the stench of rotting flesh was around them... not that this smell had bothered the two fleeing Saiyans._

 _Breaking away from his father's grip, he had enough of running away from them._

 _"Son! Don't be foolish!" His father said, yelling as he saw the raven haired boy stand up to the army that pursued them._

 _Like a swarm of insects, the army surrounded the young boy, observing the specimen with their artillery attached to one of their forearms._

 _"You're telling us that this kid is meant to be some kind of threat?" One of the purple-skinned soldiers said, sneering at the child as he held a his gun towards his head and pressing the scouter with the other Saiyan child gazed up at the alien, silently without a blink._

 _Yellow blotches were scattered across the purple alien's face. And just like him, all the other aliens wore a similar uniform, brown shoulder and leg padding and a black body suit. Each had a scouter and weapon of their own._

 _"Is this some kind of joke?" Another yellow-skinned alien said, shouting down at the saiyan as he took a hold of the brown rags that the child wore around his torso "I'm sorry but Lord Frieza can't be serious if this monkey brat is ment to be that prophecy. 'Super Saiyan'. Ha! Give me a break."_

 _"Oh, but that's rather such a rude thing to say to a mighty emperor now, isn't it fellow soldier? Robery? Appule?" A silky voice said, emanating from the scouter of what the soldiers wore. "I wonder what Lord Frieza would have to say now for underestimating his judgement..."_

 _"N.. no... Forgive me Zarbon." Robery, the yellow-skinned alien, stuttered as he pushed the child back towards the sandy floor as the other soldier pointed his gun to the child's forehead._

 _"I'm going to warn you once. All Saiyan offsprings kill. You undrestimate this one and you will die. Humiliating, but it's the truth."_

 _"Yes Zarbon." Appule, the purple-skinned creature, said, sighing as he tapped the button on his blue scouter. "Come on boys, let's get rid of this monkey - tailed brat."_

 _The purple-skinned alien grew a scowl as he trailed his red eyes down at the child. The child's eyes gazed directly up at the soldier's ones, waving his furry tail as he poked the metallic artillery._

 _"Say your prayers kid." Robery said as he focused the beam to the child's head. Appule gazed into the child's deep, black eyes. How could a child have so much innocence from a bloodthirsty race? No- those eyes..._

 _"Finish him no-"_

 _Before his last words could be uttered, the swarm of soldiers were left Saiyan child slammed his fist into the purple-skinned alien's gut, cracking the black armour as blood trickled down the damaged area._

 _"Fire!" Robery said, shrieking as he pointed his gun at the child._

 _All at once, the swarm fired their beams of laser at the spot, sending the land up in a plume of smoke._

 _"Son!" Paragus said, yelling as he threw a hand towards the smoke that had consumed his only son. First it was King Vegeta and now this. Why was fate so cruel?_

 _Seconds later, grunts and yells ripped through the barrier of smoke. Plopping of bodies thumped against the sandy soils as crimson liquid sprayed against the air._

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING?" One of the soldiers yelled, darting through the thick dust._

 _Splat..._

 _A silhouette of the soldier was torn in half, spilling out the liquid and what could have been the intestines of the soldier, plopping onto the barren ground. Another had missed the small target, causing his head to be sliced off from the body by the child's hands._

 _Then another soldier scrambled out from the thick soldier was covered in blood from head to toe, panting as the his eyes fell onto the elder Saiyan. His eyes were wide; trembling as sweat trickled down his brow whilst his hands were placed on his knees._

 _"Oh... it looks like I've missed one."_

 _The yellow - skinned alien's lips quivered. Robery trailed his eyes towards the child._

 _Broly's face had streaks of blood, dripping down his nose and cheeks. His fists were covered in blood, noticeably in his right hand he held a scouter. The blue scouter of his comrade._

 _"How dare you!" Robery yelled, clenching his fists to his chest. Darting towards the child, the yellow-skinned soldier threw a punch towards the boy. No way was he going to let a child- a monkey brat, get away with murder._

 _Thud... drip... drip..._

 _Letting out a faint yell, the soldier trailed his eyes towards his abdomen. A fist had been shoved clean into his gut. Dragging his fist out, Broly ripped out the flesh from the alien's gut, pulling out what remained of his crippled spine._

 _"How?" Robery said, wheezing before collapsing onto the sandy grounds. There was no way that this child was this powerful... not even for an elite Saiyan soldier._

 _The child twisted his head up at his father, smiling like any child would do... Even if the blood if his enemies was streaked across his face. However, not a single word of praised left his father's lips._

 _Opening his eyes, his father's dark eyes remain motionless. His jaws, hands, eyes- every part of his body stiffen. This look... where was the praise? It seemed as though something had sucked out his warmth._

 _Then there was the smile. His father gazed down at him, smiling as he ruffled the child's unruly black hair._

 _What did it mean?_

 _ **Now...**_

Falling away from his surroundings, the raven haired Saiyan drifted in his sea of memories, wondering about that look on his father's face. Was his father scared of him?

"Now!"

Before Broly could snap his head towards the sound of his father's voice, something had slammed into his gut. The girl...

"I'm going to murder you all!" The raven haired Saiyan said, throwing up his clenched, bloodied fists to his chest as he glared at the girl.

Hearing a roar erupt from his throat, Saishi felt the heat against her face. That heat- it was similar to that night two weeks ago. This could spell danger.

 _No no no! He can't be!_ Paragus thought, sensing the rush in energy.

Static crackled around the Saiyan's body, his gaze glowering at the female. This gaze was a grave one indeed- as if it was a type of creature hidding in the veil of darkness, waiting yet craving for something that she didn't wish to think about.

Saishi retreated, diving down to fell the chilly air before landing with a crunch besides Paragus.

"Paragus!" Saishi said, her eyes wide at the elder Saiyan, who had observed his son. "It didn't work."

"Tch, that should have been his weak point." Paragus said as he ran his index finger down his chin. "We only have one shot at this now." Paragus trailed his sullen eyes down at the girl. "Once his hair has turned golden, it will be the end."

"Gold?" Saishi said as she snapped her head back up at the raven haired Saiyan, who now began to laugh up at the amber skies, roaring his malice warning over the colourless, rugged lands. What did the colour gold have to do with this?

"If you don't remember Saishi, Broly will destroy anyone under a matter of seconds... an army, a child and even his own father. Don't you remember what I said that day?" Paragus said as he tightened the area around his eyes. He could see thin layers of dust levitating as the ground trembled from the growing tension. Time was running out.

"Saishi, here's the plan." Paragus said as he crept closer to the teen. This was his last chance.

The raven haired Saiyan power rushed through his veins. It had been so long since he was able to control his own powe with ease. Now he could truly unleash the power, a power that was chained up and locked for so long.

"Broly!" Saishi yelled as she darted towards the raven haired Saiyan, throwing a fist as she was tossed into the air. Giving out a snarl, Broly swerved to his left again- except something was different. The girl couldn't fly by herself- Unless that old man was helping her as usual...

Whipping his head towards the stone building- there was no time to dodge. The Saiyan brought up on of his arms, swatting her feeble attack like a fly. Unfortunately something still didn't feel right as the girl fell.

"What do you think your trying to pull?" The Saiyan roared, grasping her wrists, making sure that every bone that remained in Saishi's fists were crushed. Surely the pain will make her scream out her demise.

Wait! Was this a diversion?

Something cold and smooth slide over his forehead. Something the raven haired Saiyan recognised too well... No- it couldn't be!

"Son."

Throwing a back kick towards his father, Broly twisted his body to see his father holding out a metal ring wrapped around his hand. Of all things, the raven haired Saiyan knew what this meant.

"No... NO!" Broly said, roaring as he darted towards his father, tossing Saishi towards the stone walls of the building. "DON'T DO THIS FATHER!"

"No you don't!" Saishi yelled, bouncing off from the walls again before ramming both her arms into the towering Saiyan's bare back, causing the Saiyan to be knocked off his course... Just barely.

"If you had listened to me in the beginning son, this wouldn't have happened!" Paragus said, holding out his ringed fingers towards the raven haired Saiyan. A green light erupted from the ring, soon following the crown to glow green.

Broly gave out a roar as he clasped his hands over his head. His energy was being drained out from him, just like barren lands below him. He could feel his mind closing in on him, his body crushing into him as his energy was being sapped from his body.

"FATHER!" The raven haired cried out, digging his fingers into his skull, barely able to see his father, that man, blurred by pain.

Looking up from the lands below, Saishi gripped her bloodied arm as she observed the amber skies above. It was unfortunate for it to end like this.

 _It was for the best._ Saishi thought, watching the raven haired Saiyan plummet towards the soil, crouching onto his knees, writhing as he let out a gutteral growl.

"Son." Paragus said, landing onto the navy land before Broly, "I'm only doing what's right for you."

"F..fa..ther..." Broly said, panting as sweat trickled down his face. "Why?"

"You should know." Paragus said as his black eyes gazed down at the kneeling Saiyan. "Saishi." He trailed his eyes towards the teen. Her hands... "Training will resume later. Call your attendant to patch up those wounds." Yet again has his son harmed that girl. No self control whatsoever, he had to control his son no matter the costs.

"Yes Paragus." Saishi said as she bowed her head, placing her left hand over her chest before leaving in silence.

Alone they stood in the wastelands, the wind whistled through Paragus's white cape, fluttering like a beat of a crow's wings. He gazed down at his son, a squirming mess. If only he had listened then things wouldn't have turned out this way.

"Broly... son." Paragus said, crouching besides the raven haired Saiyan, his sullen eyes looking down at a hidden face of a robbed identity. A puppet that the master was guilty of using. He was just a child, a child that didn't do anything wrong but yet he was a threat to the king. It was unfortunate that Broly's hatred was aimed at him- or anyone in the matter. Like any father, he tried to save his only son but was punished to take responsibility to calm the uncontrollable fury that had fallen on him.

"Please underst-"

A sharp blow stuck the elder Saiyan, launching him several metres away from the raven haired Saiyan. Sitting upright, Paragus ran his fingers over the pained muscles on his face. Then his eyes snapped up at his kneeling son.

His black eyes burned with hatred, like the flames of eternal hell towards Paragus. That glare, it was enough to rip a hole through the elder Saiyan's soul. Dark, detached and terrifyingly cold.

"Don't act as if you really give a damn!" Broly said, snarling as his hands gripped the dry, navy soils. "You never gave a damn. Hell, why did you even drag the girl into this? You're a coward. Yeah, that's what you are. You can't stand on your own; you always run and hide. Pathetic!" He snapped his head towards his father, spitting his words of venom, scowling at the man that is his father.

"You don't understand son!" Paragus said as he rose up to his feet. "That tyrant is stronger than either of us. Be grateful that he can't find us right now!" He swung his arm in the air, silencing the winds with a whoosh. "That tyrant would have exterminated the last ones of the Saiyan race. I won't let Frieza find, enslave and then kill the last known Saiyans. Hell, I don't even know if the **Prince** is even out there."

"You **stole** my **freedom**!" Broly said, glowering at the Paragus as he sprung up to his feet. If only he hadn't fallen for that trick, his hands would have snapped that man's neck by now. His hand shot out towards his father, focusing whatever energy he had to end this torture.

"Your freedom was taken away not because I hate you; but even if I tried to explain, you'll just try to kill me just about now." Paragus said as he pointed his steady, ringed finger towards his son. "Don't even bother trying to shoot down your own father son."

"Don't you even know how much that thing hurts?" The raven haired Saiyan said, letting a low, gutteral growl at Paragus. A faint green light formed from at the centre of his palm. The energy was slipping away faster than he could bring out, as if he no longer held onto the chains that connected him to his power.

"No. It's called **Your Punishment**. Give up." Paragus said as the green light from the ring faded. Broly fell to his knees again, grunting as his hands slammed into the ground. "Instead of trying to kill every damn person, save your energy for the girl. She's going to fight you later on." Pulling out what seems like bands from his armour, Paragus tossed the material towards the kneeling, raven haired Saiyan. "Make her wear these. They're weighted material which can be worn around her wrists and ankles. Now." Turning away from his son, the elder Saiyan took off to the skies, "Obey your father if you know what's best for you son!"

Only feeling the dried clumps of soil against the skin of his bloodied palm, the raven haired Saiyan glared up at the marroon material that laid before him.

 _Your freedom was taken away not because I hate you..._

 _ **Not**_ _because I hate you..._

He staggered to his feet, raising his head up at the amber skies above.

 _Because_ _ **I hate you**_ _..._

Broly's eyes snapped wider, red veins cracked across the surface of his eyes to his father's words.

 **"When I break out of this crown, the first thing that I'll do is blow up this damn planet with everything on it!"** Broly said, roaring up at the crimson streaked skies above, sending a shockwave across the barren lands and shattering the scorched grounds into specs of dusts.

Several metres away, Paragus sighed as he placed his feet on the tiled floors of his room. He shook his head as he sat behind the mahogany desk; littered with papers that were scribbled with notes and drawings, accompanied by a lonesome, flickering candle.

 _Freedom..._ Paragus thought as he took a feathered quil before dipping the tip into a black pool of ink. _If I gave it to you... there's no doubt that you'll be able to control that power. You'll lose all your reasoning and be consumed by rage. I can't let that happen to you, especially when Frieza is still alive and well._ Letting the feathered quil stroke the creamy, thin sheet of the paper, the ink bled across the page. _Your power has to be locked out of your reach. Broly, you have to understand that you pose a threat to everyone. I can't say how much I regret taking this path but it was the only way to keep you away from letting that tyrant from getting to you. Undoubtfully, no matter how hard I try to justify my actions, son, you'll never forgive me- Hell! You wouldn't even listen to the first word of that sentence._

The elder Saiyan trailed his eyes up at the amber, clear skies, sighing as he lent back on the wooden chair. If Broly harboured this much hatred to his own father, did some of that hate lashed out at the girl? Considering the fact she hadn't done anything to him.

 _Forgive me Saishi for the problems later on. I have one request..._

Elsewhere in the mossed covered building, Saishi and Samoe felt the faint tremor rattling the building.

"I wonder what's happening out there..." Saishi said, wincing as Samoe fastened a white bandage around the teen's bloodied hands.

"At least it's not you who has to deal with him." Samoe said, patting the teen's hand before pulling the end of the bandage from her mouth. "I'm glad he only broke your hand. Anything more and you would have been a right mess." Samoe said, giggling before fastening the bandage before cupping her hands around the teen's ones.

"Well I have to train with him later." Saishi said, sighing as she shook her head. "You're going to expect more broken bones."

"I can't expect nothing less from that monster." Samoe said, giving a faint smile as her eyes trailed up to Saishi's ones. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Saishi said, giving a faint smile before twisting her head towards the tinted windows. Those amber skies... Just like those days where she sat next to her; laughing, crying and exploring the lands without a care in the world. Watching the amber skies blur, Saishi rubbed her violet eyes with the back of her loose, black sleeves. Why did they evoke some kind of emotion? She didn't even know the child.

"Saishi?" Samoe said, patting Saishi on the knees. As the teen lowered her hands, she could see the Shamoian child smiling up at her.

"It's nothing." Saishi said, inhaling a deep breath as she placed her hands on the grey bed sheets. "It's just the sky. It reminds me of home."

"Home." Samoe said, twisting her head up at the window. "I know how you feel."

"Do you know how painful it is to be... s..so so alone?" Samoe twirled her head up at the teen. Tears trickling down the teen's cheeks, biting her thin lips as she hushed out her own silent cries.

"Saishi..." Samoe said, patting Saishi on her knees. "It's alright. We'll somehow make it through."

Nodding in silence, Saishi took in another deep breath before exhaling, trembling as she sat up tall on the wooden frames of the bed.

"I'll never let Broly see me like this." Saishi said, rubbing her soaked cheeks with the back of her hands. "He would consider this a weakness."

"That monster would." Samoe said, trailing her eyes towards the window. "He's just a heartless monster that loves to see anyone breakdown, especially my people. Whatever you do Saishi, don't give him the satisfaction he wants! Please!" She gripped the teen's shirt, her black eyes gazing, trembling as they met with Saishi's ones.

"He won't, he doesn't seem to have any interest with me any way." Saishi said, trailing her eyes up at the ceiling as she covered her mouth. _I hope not any way..._

"Interest?" Samoe loosened her grip, "Well... I guess you have a point." She tilted her head up as a finger rested on her lips. "As long as you don't have his attention, then everything's fine. His centre of attention is the most dangerous place to be."

"Thanks for the advice. I'll better get going then." Saishi waved her hand at the child as she rose to her feet, swaying as her knees trembled. This was going to be one tough training session today.

"Be safe Saishi."

"Thanks, you too."

 _ **Several hours later...**_

"So..." Saishi said, folding her hands over her chest as she stood opposite her mentor in the barren, turquoise wastelands. How long has it been since she was here again? "What's the training schedule today, Broly?"

Looking down at the small marroon haired teen, the raven haired Saiyan had his arms crossed over his bare chest. The nerve of this child...

"It's simple." Broly said as his dark, fiery eyes gazed down at the girl. "Land your strongest blow on me." His thumb jabbed into his muscular chest.

"Huh? But shouldn't we finish off with the Ki manipulation stuff first?" Saishi said, tilting her head as rhe Saiyan draw his arms over his chest. "I still haven't grasp the concept of flight like you."

"It's not relevant right now." Broly said, his gaze was steady, observing the teen as he stood still in the chilly breeze. "You need to build on your durability and agility. Then you can learn that. Right now, you can't take a blow to the stomach from a weak punch like mine. What makes you think that you'll be able to handle the gale up there?"

 _Handling the weather is no problem but being weak..._ Saishi thought as her brows shot up. _So if I took a full power blow..._

"Tch. Fine." Saishi said, shaking her head as she took her stance. "I'll attack you head on."

"I'm not going anywhere." Broly said, lowering his arms to his sides. What a stupid move, you're not meant to say what your first move is. This kid must have a death wish.

She faced a palm towards the towering Saiyan, bending her knees for balance. Letting out a yell, Saishi leapt towards the Saiyan, darting towards him with her fingers pointed towards him.

Thump...

Her fist struck the Saiyan's abdomen. It felt as though all her knuckled were going to snap. It was like having her knuckles slammed between an iron door and a wall.

"Power needs some working on." Broly said, staring down at the hand shoved into his gut. "Speed seems not too bad." His fingers wrapped around the teen's arms, pushing them against the girl's chest. "You'll need to try harder than that to hurt me." His hands were firm around her wrists as he observed the teen tightening her jaws. Releasing his grip, the Saiyan strode away from the girl, leaving a few inches of distance between the both of them.

"So you want me to attack you again?" Saishi said, rubbing her wrists as she kept a steady gaze on him. Strange... He didn't attempt to crush her wrists.

"No," Broly said as he twisted his head back at the girl, "Instead, father told me to tell you to wear these." Crouching to his knees, the raven haired Saiyan loosened his boots before pulling out a marroon band from his ankles. He did the same with his other boot.

"Catch." Broly said, tossing the bands towards the teen.

"Wait! What are tho-"

As the teen caught the bands, her hands slammed into the dry grounds with a loud thud, interupting her sentence with a deep gasp. Her feet dug into the shattered grounds as she held the weighted bands.

"It's s..so heavy!" Saishi said, grunting as she craned her head up at the raven haired Saiyan, who had his arms crossed over his chest. "W... what is th.. this?"

"They're weighted bands." Broly said as he gazed down at the girl; his eyes had seemed as though they shifted up to his right before he locked contact with the girl. "If you didn't know, you were already working against ten times the gravity of this planet. Wearing those bands will add another ten to the gravity you feel now."

"W.. what?" Saishi said, gulping as she heaved one of the bands over her wrists. "What type of planet am I on? And where?"

"This is an empty planet, dead and drifting somewhere in the South galaxy." Broly said, glancing up at the cyan skies. That planet... Shamo... never mind, it wasn't the time to think about that.

"This gravity should have crushed my body-" Saishi said as she circled her wrists.

"Well that shows that you can manage." Broly said, snapping his head towards the girl.

 _Damn it! Did I just say that out loud?_ Saishi thought, lifting both her weighted arms up to her chest.

 _This kid._ Broly thought as his dark eyes scanned the girl's arms and knees. _Where's that energy? Show me._

"Now the real training begins." Broly said as he raised a fist at the teen. "Hand to hand combat. Do you think you can keep up?"

"If that's a challenge," Saishi said, panting as she felt the blood rushing to her face. " I'll take you on."

Feeling the heat from the nearby stars rays, the raven haired Saiyan gazed down at the scarlet faced girl. Was she actually serious?

"Forget it." Broly said, shaking his head as he turned away from the girl. "You won't last five seconds against me. Just stick to your Ki manipulation stuff."

"Huh?" Saishi said, hanging her hands down her her sides. With a heavy thud, she was now kneeling in front of the towering Saiyan.

"You heard me kid. You wouldn't last five seconds against me." Broly said, glaring back down at the teen.

"Can you at least prove that? If that's not too much to ask for Broly." Saishi said, hissing as she dragged her arms and legs back up.

Tsh...

Saishi's eyes widened as the raven haired Saiyan stood before her.

 _How? When?_ Saishi thought as she saw the black, torn material held in his hand. Her right arm was bare, showing the grey bandages wrapped around her arm.

"This is one of the best materials that the Shamoians could gather to create the durable clothes you wear now." The raven haired Saiyan said, observing the torn material swaying in the cool breeze. "If I could rip this away from you in a mere blink of an eye, imagine what mess you would have been after the training?"

Sighing, Saishi bowed her head down at the turquoise soils as the Saiyan crouched before her, gripping the teen by her bandaged arm.

"I don't understand this- your logic." Broly said, running his fingers down her arm. Feeling the back of her hairs rise up, Saishi felt a shiver run down her spine.

Feeling her arm jerk away, the Saiyan eased his grip on the teen. "You have all of these... injuries, but you won't give in? What's the point of fighting me if you can barely stand your own?".

"I'm not scared to take chances." Saishi said, placing her other hand over her bandaged ones. "Especially if it's someone like you." There was no way that she was going to allow someone like him to break her will and then have his pleasures, especially when she promised Samoe.

"Even for your sister?" Broly said, locking his eye contact with the girl. Yes, those eyes...

"How do you know about her?" Saishi said, glaring at the raven haired Saiyan as she tightened her fists. This information, it shouldn't have been possible for the likes of him to know of her- Unless Paragus!

"I heard you and the insect talking." Broly said, twisting his head towards the navy, rugged mountains in the distance. "Not that she's relevant right now..." His dark eyes trailed back to the teen, his hand reached out towards her small, pale ones. "Show me what you can do with the Ki manipulation." His voice became low.

"N..now?" Saishi said, stuttering as the Saiyan ran his fingers down the teen's bandaged palms. Another wild shiver ran down her spine, causing the teen's body to tremble. This Saiyan- the one that tried attacking Paragus seemed gentle. She had to make distance with him. He was getting too close, especially if he knew about her. Amaya.

"You're scared." The Saiyan said, poking his finger into the girl's palm. That scent was too familiar, like the stench of that Shamoian child... The wide black eyes and the down - turned lips. No, he was certain, the girl was afraid of him. Why? Where was her fiery nature two weeks ago?

His eyes had been fixed on her palms for a few minutes now. Saishi clapsed her palm, jolting her hand to her chest and causing the Saiyan to glance at her. She had to get away from him.

"Why are you afraid?" Broly said, leaning towards her as his hands gripped the teen's shoulders. "I told you to stop being so scared!" His hands were digging into her skin, digging deeper into her bruised flesh.

Wincing, Saishi's violet eyes trembled as they met up with his. There was no signs of escape from someone like him, it was tragic to see what Paragus has explained so well about him. His strength, his brutality and his lack of understanding. He was lost in that sea of rage.

A lost cause.

"Saishi!"

Whipping both their heads, Samoe darted towards Saishi, yelling as she dropped the wooden casket filled with various plants. "Leave her alone!"

Snapping his head back at the girl, the raven haired Saiyan shoved the girl away from him before leaping away from both the Shamoian and girl, letting the torn black material drift away in the winds.

"Samoe." Saishi said, the ends of her brows dipped down as Samoe ran her stubby hands down the bloodied arms of the girl.

"Are you alright Saishi?" Samoe said, ripping away the crimson bandages of the teen. "Forget that- you need attention!"

Observing the two creatures, one who's a seasoned fighter and one who's a worthless insect, communicate between one another, the raven haired Saiyan clenched his teeth. The scars ran across her arms... what did they mean?

Wait- that look!

Her black eyes were glowing with a deep hatred; those eyes were now like the flames of the ruins of her home. No- like the eyes of her parents. Intentions of murder. Her eyes trailed back to the teen, wrapping the fresh bandages around Saishi's arms.

The Saiyan stood too still for any living creature. Why did those eyes came back to him? Cold yet so alive.

"Thanks Samoe." Saishi said as the Shamoian child fastened the bandage around the teen's wrists. Her violet eyes trailed up towards the raven haired Saiyan. His eyes... they were empty. His brows were snapped together, creating multiple creases over his brows and the bridge of his nose. "Broly?" Saishi said, tilting her head up at the still, lone Saiyan.

Stumbling to her feet, Saishi swayed towards the Saiyan. His eyes- they were trembling.

Something wasn't right.

Broly shook his head, snapping to either side, gripping his head as he let out a guttural growl. His eyes were squeezed shut as he writhed.

"Broly!" Saishi said, yelling as she felt the ground below her give way.

 _Damn! What's gotten into him now?_ Saishi thought as leapt away from the Saiyan. A pale green aura had now consumed his body, lashing out towards the air around him. Snapping his head up at the skies above, the Saiyan gave out a roar before blasting off into the cloudy skies above, leaving a trail of debris behind in his departure.

Those eyes, those murderous eyes, it shouldn't be possible for a weakling to have those pair of eyes- and the girl... She was still afraid, why?

Then there was his father.

Those eyes. The fear. The helplessness. It was wrecking him, eating him from inside just like the sea if rage that had consumed countless other emotions he harboured.

As Saishi left, the Shamoian child threw her arm up, blocking Saishi's road.

"Leave him." Samoe said, collecting the remaining plants from the broken floor. "His mind's slipping."

"What?" Saishi said as her brows shot up. _Slipping?_

"He's a very dangerous guy to be around." Samoe said, holding out an orange, spiky fruit towards the girl from her wooden casket. "If he stayed, he would have destroyed everything here. There's no use in helping him."

 _There's no use in helping him..._

Paragus said the same thing. Saishi loosened her arms, letting them brush by her thighs. Just before she thought she could get to know him better, more and more darker secrets seem to emerge.

 **Planet Earth**

Drip... drip...

She panted as she limped to her feet. Trying to regain balance was tough, her foot gave way but she just caught herself. Okome ran her hand over her arm as blood trickled down from her brow. Something warm and sticky dampened the sleeves of her purple gi. Fearing of what had happened, she flicked her eyes to see that the sleeve dyed crimson. Unbearable pain burned through her bloodied arm. It was broken.

 _I'm sorry..._ Okome thought as she brought her head down. Her navy hair fell towards her face, blocking the giant who stood in her way. _I'm so sorry..._ Grtting her teeth in angst, there was nothing she can do now.

"Get ready squirt!" Nappa said, his coarse voice thundering towards the girl; he lunged towards the small female, "cause you're going to be my first victim!" He wasn't going to let an insect disgrace an elite. Not now, not ever. That girl- that insect! She was going to be squashed underneath his feet. How he can imagine the screams escaping that child's lips, crushing her tiny body with a satisfying crunch with blood oozing from her mangled muscles. It was a pleasurable site as the giant grinned at the beauty of her despair.

"Okome!" Gohan said, screaming at the top of his lungs. He could not bare it, another ally was going to die in front of his very eyes. There had to be something that he could do to save her. Lunging towards the doom that awaited his friend, he wasn't going to just standby and watch her be played like a toy. It was too much to bear for the youngest defender of the Z - fighters.

A sharp jolt jabbed his shoulders, which sent the boy backwards to his bottom.

"Don't be a fool!" Piccolo said, yelling as he stood in front of Gohan. The green skinned demon glared at the boy, he couldn't let the young fighter die yet. The boy was special to him, he was special because he hid a powerful storm within him that could be unleashed on those blasted Saiyans, or so he thought. There was something else that he had learnt while he trained him and Okome, but he couldn't understand what it was, what was it that gave him the reason to protect those annoying brats?

"Mister Piccolo! You have to help her!" Gohan said, bouncing to his feet before charging once again to Okome's aid however, Piccolo grabbed him by the white collar of his gi, causing Gohan to dangle in the air.

The green warrior shook his head at the small child. He looked over to Tien, who happened to walk ahead of Chiaotzu. He knew what he was going to do, even if it was going to cost the silent warrior an arm for the whole process.

"Not on my watch." Tien said dashing in to battle. He wasn't going to let another ally die. His rival, Yamcha, died because of his cruel fate with the Saibamen. He wasn't to to standby and watch another die. He trained, even if the odds were stacked against him, and he would fight any enemy who would dare to destroy his home and harm any of his comrades, it was his solemn oath as a disciplined student of the martial arts.

"Tien! No!" Chiaotzu said, cupping his hands around his mouth. No- he mustn't insult his friend's actions. The girl was a valuable ally, a student of Piccolo, who the green demon was a worthy adversary to even Tien acknowledged.

Nappa's footsteps crunched at the dry grass. Closer and closer, before ending the girl's foolish attempt at defeating a monster, he was both superior to her in strength and speed. She bowed her head in defeat, knowing that death is a few inches away. All that she could think of now were the harsh venom that was spat from her older siblings lips.

 _You're pathetic. Why don't I end your pitiful life here?_

Those words struck her as clear as a platinum knife.

 _ **Sometime ago...**_

 _Blood stained the city walls. The black, tinted windows of the tall, black buildings were broken in from the corpses that hung from their glass coffins. It was a massacre, a violation and nightmare to Okome's morals. What made it worst was the crimson sunset that painted the entire city as Okome ran through the deserted city, setting the mood of helpless despair as she searched for the murderer who she had not expected to be._

 _Okome could remember the slitted, crimson eyes that she, her older sister, had. Blood lust. That creature, who claimed to be her sister, stood like a crow at the top of a towering building, staring down at Okome. Okome couldn't help but realise how insignificant she meant to Layla. That face, it was blank._

 _Blank._

 _No guilt, no tears. Just blank. But then, as soon as she had thought that Okome had lost her sister, something was revealed in those darkest moments. Something had changed as Okome had more frequent encounters with her. Something changed within her sister, something that gave the child hope that her real sister was in there... somewhere in the abyss of her mind._

 _She had to survive, even if the odds were stacked against her._

 _ **Now...**_

Before Okome could snap her head up, a head splitting thud vibrated throughout the ground, causing multiple rubble to crumble away into dust.

It was Tien. Nappa lashed at the Triclops as he stood in front of Okome; defending the girl from the damage from Nappa's devastating blow.

"Snap out of it!" Tien said, blocking the blow from the giant, decapitating his shoulder clean off. Crimson blood gushed out from the missing limb, causing the monk yell. The silent warrior knew that he would have to sacrifice something in order to protect a vulnerable ally, even if it put him through excruciating pain.

"Looks like he's been unarmed." Vegeta said, grinning as he watched the glorious flow of crimson liquid spraying into the scorched air.

"... I get it!" Nappa said, instantly agitating the Prince from his cool attitude.

"Shut up Nappa!" Vegeta said, yelling back at his comrade.

 _No! Tien!_ Okome thought, her navy eyes widening in shock as the blood splattered against the sandy grass.

"Get away now!' Tien said, flinging his remaining arm at the child. Okome froze in place. Fear had taken over her. Blood. The sight of blood caused her own blood to pump cold. That swift strike; who Nappa landed, snapped Tien's arm like a matchstick, similar to the swift strike that her older sister used.

Excruciating merciless agony.

 _What is that brat doing?_ Piccolo thought as he looks at Okome. She did not budged a muscle since Tien warned her to escape. The plan was going to fail at this rate. It was only a matter of time before Nappa would tear through Tien before ripping her apart.

Diving in, he grabbed the girl by her waist whilst Tien leapt towards the skies above.

 _Cocky brat..._ Nappa grinned, observing each fighter's movements before he made his cruel judgement. Looking up towards the clear skies, he dashed towards his prey at blinding speeds.

"Gah!"

Ambushed from behind by an Earth shattering punch to his spine, Tien hurled towards the earth below, then slammed into the into the arid soils below. Tien gave out a silent roar of pain. The silent warrior had to wait for an opening if he had any chance in defeating that monster. He couldn't lose now, especially when his lifelong friend both promised to protect Earth no matter the costs- especially for her.

Charging up for a finishing blow to the Triclops, the tips of Nappa's fingers crackled a crimson light. Swiping his right arm towards his left, drawing a line across the crater, a violent explosion followed, causing the ground to erupt. Rocks and dust were thrown into the air as the explosion blinded the defenders of Earth.

Krillin, who happened to try to stop Tien from attempting suicide, was blown away several metres. Gohan crouched down, clinging on to the baked earth for dear life. His tiny body was more the reason why it was difficult to stay on the ground.

"Tien!" Okome said, gasping as she was carried by her mentor. Being the first one to see, she was horrified at the sight of the massive scar, left by the explosion on the earth. There was no way that Tien could have survived the blast. It was too powerful to defend against, especially when Tien was one arm less.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't charge in like a mindless fool!" Piccolo said, yelling at her before dropping the child to her feet.

Feeling heavy in her stomach, Okome fell to her knees. She knew she's done it. She knew that she messed up. Her foolish attempt seemed as though she had ended another ally's life. Everyone was going to suffer; her actions made it more the worse. She couldn't help but stare at the dull soil, gripping the dry soil with her hands.

 _What power!_ Piccolo thought, peering into the crater, _it's so deep that there's no end... If only the kid knew what she was doing, this could have been avoided._ The Namekian looked over to the girl before looking back up at the hovering behemoth.

"Now..." Nappa said, observing the remaining fighters, "time to take out the rest of the trash." His black eyes gazed down at the female, who knelt on the ground. It seems as though she had given up the will to fight any longer. Yes, the face of utter devestaton and despair.

As a confused Krillin began to get up to his feet, he scanned his surroundings, trying to gain his bearings.

 _Where is everyone?_ Krillin thought as the sun's heat prickled his skin. _Wait... who's-_

A Chi signiture plummeted.

 _No! Chiaotzu couldn't have-_

Sweat trickled down his shiny head, it was only then when Krillin realised what his rival was going to do.

"Die! You worthless weakling!" Nappa said, charging towards the weeping child.

Okome's legs refused to budge as her inner feeling overtook her body. She refused to die. She had to fight the feeling in order to have any chance of defeating that monster, and to at least survive to reunite with her sister again.

"Behind you!" Vegeta said, barking up at the clueless giant. At least the Prince prevented her unrelenting doom.

"Eh?" Nappa said as he looks at Vegeta. If Vegeta could, he would have growled in fustration for the sheer stupidity that Nappa had, or he could have blast his bald head straight off, but it wasn't the time to lose his temper now.

Just regaining his consciousness, Tien staggered to his feet. Only having one arm left made it more the challenge. He evaded that blow by the skin of his teeth. It would have been better if he had performed the multiform technique, but Okome would have been long dead if he hadn't intervened. The decapitated arm was now dried up with the blood that flowed from it earlier.

Without trying to show any weakness, the warrior got up, keeping his mental struggle to himself.

 _Where's Chiaotzu?_ Tien thought as he scanned the open wasteland. His eyes narrowed as he felt a Chi energy fade.

 _No, Chiaotzu! It's not going to work!_ Tien snapped his head. There had to be a way another way. Not this!

"Chiaotzu!" Krillin said, pointing up at the small fighter on the behemoths back. Tien snapped his head towards Krillin's direction, his eyes widened. The tiny fighter was clinging on for dear life as the monster flailed his arms behind him, trying to swat his lifelong friend away as if he was a fly.

"Why you little-" Nappa said, shaking the small fighter off his back. First it was the girl and now it was the pale doll. It was getting pretty annoying for the elite giant to handle such small disturbances.

 _Goodbye Tien..._

Tears began to well up in the small fighter's eyes as he relayed his message to Tien, his lifelong friend. If only it didn't had to end like this... _I'll miss the fond memories that I shared with you... Please, Tien... Please don't die... for Launch's sake..._

"No Chiaotzu!" Tien said, yelling as his brows shot up. "Don't do it! You've already died once and the dragonballs won't be able to bring you back."

 _I'm doing this for the best,_ Chiaotzu thought as his vision was fading to white, _I know I'm not strong enough but I have to put every last energy into this blast and.. I'm sorry Tien if this fails. I just want to help in anyway I can. I hope I can meet you some day in otherworld. For now, it's goodbye..._

Krillin watched the grim warrior grieve in silence. Krillin acknowledged Chiaotzu as a rival, a great rival during the last Budokai Tenkaichi tournament. It was sad that he was going to lose a great rival, a rival that the mighty dragon known as 'Shenron' could not revive.

 _I know how he feels..._ Krillin thought as he turned his head towards the giant, _there's nothing I can do either... until we met again Chiaotzu._

With a huge, violent explosion, the giant and tiny fighter vanished, surrounding the skies with a bright light, creating a strong current of wind to brush against the forlorn lands.

 _He self destructed!_ Gohan thought, bracing himself for the harsh shock wave that rumbled the skies and lands a far.

 _That's so foolish!_ Piccolo thought, staring up at the clearing skies above.

Then, silence fell over the battlefield. What seemed like an eternity, the skies began to clear.

A distinctive, huge figure could be seen floating in the air above. There was no sign of the brave, small fighter. He had given up his life in vain.

"CHIAOTZU!" Tien said, digging his fingers into his palms in anguish and fear. In anguish due to the fact that he knows that he's lost his best friend against that monstrous behemoth. Fear, because of the strength that the monster had as he was still flying in the air, unscathed by the explosion. A rush of blood seeped through the gaps of his fingers.

"That was a complete waste of effort," Nappa said, grinning as he rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand, while clenching his other hand into a fist. "Since everyone's going to have a turn, which one of you bugs wants to volunteer next?"

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Nappa turned his bloodthirsty eyes towards the female. "I know..." He landed with a crunch in front of the kneeling child. The giant had to finish what that girl had started. He wasn't going to let that go unnoticed.

 _ **Elsewhere in otherworld...**_

Zooming down the winding roads of Snakeway, two Saiyans were racing down the long, winding road, where below the narrow pathway; yellow, fluffy clouds floated and obscured the views below.

"Come on Kakarot!" The wild haired Saiyan yelled in his raspy voice as he flew down the path, "I don't want to miss my fun against that giant of a clown!"

"I know Raditz!" Goku said, in contrast to his brother he chose to run down the narrow path. "But we're not going to make it in time!"

"Damn it! If only that old geezer knew how to count, we could of got to Earth sooner!" Raditz said, crossing his arms of his chest. His black, long hair whipped in the breeze as he flew besides his younger sibling.

"Don't blame King Kai. He knew that we had to have the best training before we could fight them... you even said yourself that they're way stronger than you and by the way..." Goku twisted his head towards his older brother, "Stop calling me that. I'd prefer it if you call me Goku."

"Look... little brother..." Raditz said, sighing as he turned his head to face his younger sibling, "That's your Saiyan name and I'll keep calling you that until the day you die."

"But I did die." Goku said as he smiled up at Raditz, slowing his pace to a jogging speed.

"Oh for the love of Kami, I don't give a damn anymore! Let's just get this stupid deal over and done with!" Raditz said, yelling before blasting ahead of his younger sibling, leaving Goku behind in his dust.

 _I can't believe that father had another son that was so damn gullible..._ The fuming older brother thought as the wind whipped at his spiky hair, _who in the family gave him that? Father was a fighter. He was ruthless but he valued his team members more than anyone... so... then that means..._ his brows shot up. _Mother?_

 _Even though he claims to be my brother, he seems to have a short fuse... did every Saiyan have this problem? I mean Piccolo didn't look like the typical Earthling... he was too green... well including Tien with his third eye..._ Goku thought, itching the front of his head, _I mean they didn't act like my... I-don't-know-I-had-an-older-brother-that's-an-alien. Hmmm... I already told him multiple times to stop calling me a carrot. I hate carrots... oh well... its not my fault if I like the colour ora-_

"Well?" Raditz said, yelling back towards his sibling, distracting Goku's flow of thoughts.

"Oh yeah, better get serious." Goku said, mumbling before dashing down the remainder of Snakeway. Reaching a sharp curve on Snakeway, he leapt off the edge of his pathway, somersaulting towards the air above before flying over the endless yellow clouds besides his older brother. Just a few more kilometres left, just hold on the defenders of Earth, help is on the way.

 _ **Back on Planet Earth...**_

"You'll pay for this!" Tien said, yelling up at Nappa from the land below.

He darted towards Nappa, who turned his head towards Tien.

Perfect. Tien's fist met with Nappa's jaw, tossing the giant away from Okome by several metres.

Flying towards his former student, Piccolo landed in front of the child.

"What are you doing! Get up!" Piccolo said, crouching down before lifting the child off her feet by her collar. The green demon was not going to let her be a target for that monster. He shook the girl from her collar, shaking her head back and forth.

Noticing his black eyes glaring at her, Okome nodded in response to Piccolo's violent strangling. Piccolo dropped the girl, causing Okome to crash face first into the dirt. As much as she wanted to yell out pain, but she had no other option. She swayed to her feet, rubbing the side of her face.

"Be on your guards," Piccolo said, observing the group that approached him, which consisted of his two students and a short, bald monk. "When there's an opening, we'll all attack against that monster."

"That's a nice plan..."

Hearing a husky voice, the fighters looked over to see the prideful Saiyan grinning from ear to ear. "But sadly it won't work." The Prince continued as he crossed his arms. Even if the Namekian could find an opening, the prince knew that trying to expose that weakness was going to require the most accurate timing. Those fools that stood before him had no chance of landing a blow on Nappa.

 _That stupid face will disappear once Goku gets here,_ Piccolo thought, smirking at the enemy. Even if they all fell, Piccolo knew that his hated rival had a time to show up and prove his power. Goku had never failed to surprise the green warrior.

"Don't look at me, you'll miss your chance that way..." The proud prince said, sneering up towards the Namekian.

Hearing deafening blows rattling the landscape, it became louder as it got closer to the fighters. Small craters were left behind from the exchange multiple blows that both the brave warrior and behemoth landed on each of their bodies.

Observing the fight, Okome and Gohan scanned the landscape, flickering their eyes to see, even sense their ally's and enemy's power levels.

There!

"Die!" Nappa thundered as he zoomed towards Tien, throwing his massive fist towards the Triclops head as they appeared before the fighters. Summoning all of his remaining energy, Tien lifted his remaining arm up to defend against the relentless barrage of attacks that the monster was going to mercilessly give.

"Now!" Piccolo said, lunging towards the giant.

Landing a solid punch to the Saiyan's face, Piccolo knocked Nappa several feets away, towards the clear skies above.

 _P... Piccolo?_ Tien thought, his brows shot up. He was grateful to have a warrior like Piccolo on his team... Even though he tried to rule the world once before. He was thankful that Piccolo had intervened at this moment as that blow from Nappa could have very well decapitated his remaining arm off. However, it wasn't the best time to take a break just yet, he had to observe the fight if he and his comrades had any chance in defeating Nappa.

 _WHERE THE F*** DID THAT COME FROM?_ Nappa thought to his surprise as he was sent flying towards the skies.

Following Piccolo's lead was Krillin. Up in the sky, he clapsed both his hands together above his bald, shiny head. As the sun's rays reflected off Krillin's bald head, the glare from the bald monk's head caused Nappa to go temporarily blind.

 _MY EYES!_ Nappa thought, clasping his hands over his sore eyes.

Using the glare to his advantage, Krillin grinned as he swiftly brought his arms down, knocking the scalp of the giant clear out of the sky, allowing the next stage of the plan to follow through.

Nodding silently in agreement, Okome and Gohan observed the falling giant, waiting for the correct moment to strike. Okome shot the remaining water from her water pouch. Curling her fingers to guide the water, the liquid began expanding like some kind of net below the towering Saiyan.

 _I swear there was no source of water when I got here..._ Nappa thought as the wet, icy liquid crept on his skin. _Unless it's that little brat!_

Successfully freezing Nappa, Okome and Gohan tag teamed to take down the giant. Taking the lead was Gohan.

Running straight towards the enemy, Gohan somersaulted in the air, using his momentum to land a solid punch towards Nappa on the back of his armour, creating a small dent. Following shortly after was Okome. She raced across the grass before kicking the giant's stomach. Then the tag team ensued.

Shin, stomach then the head.

Okome and Gohan finished with a high leap to the air, sending a solid kick to Nappa's head. Once Gohan had landed on the dry dirt, Okome flicked her fingers towards the ice, causing it to burst into steam.

"Did that finish him?" Gohan said, watching the steam vanish in to the warm atmosphere around them.

"No... I don't think so..." Okome said, leaping back to back with Gohan. They both looked around their surroundings, trying to sense the behemoths energy. As the smoke disappeared, the giant was no where to be seen. All that remained was a puddle of water. A crimson puddle of water.

"We did it!" Krillin said, raising a fist to the skies above.

"I don't think you should get too ahead of yourself!" Piccolo said, barking at the bald monk who were both hovering in the air. Vegeta smirked as he tilted his head up at the skies. The prince knew what trouble they were in for now.

After a moments of silence, a figure appeared above Okome.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER ALL OF YOU!" The giant bellowed as he clenched his hand into a fist. Blood was dripping from the cracks in his armour, his eyebrow and his shiny bald head were also scratched and raw from the icy steam.

"Oh snap..." Krillin mumbled as he looks towards the furious, towering Saiyan. _And this is why you don't mess with bald people..._ Krillin thought as a dew drop ran down the back of his head. He should have known better that it was too early to celebrate their short lived victory.

"Chiaotzu..." Tien said as he watched the giant hovering in the air above. Knowing that using the remaining of his energy would kill himself, he would rather die trying to defeat that monster while he was wide open. He clenched his remaining arm's hand and drew out the remaining energy from himself. " YOU WILL BE AVENGED!" He shot a bright, white beam of Chi towards the behemoth.

Blinded by fury, Nappa was about to make his next move however, a white beam of energy flew towards him.

 _OH WHAT THE F-_ Nappa thought before the light expanding outwards into an explosion. The remaining fighters braced themselves from the harsh light as a strong current of wind shook the landscape. Gohan and Okome gripped the dry grass to have any chance of surviving the battle. As the smoke cleared, Piccolo could still feel the monstrous energy that the Saiyan had.

 _What a monster!_ Piccolo thought as the giant appeared from the smoke. The leg and shoulder guards were blown off from the behemoths body armor and what made it worse was that the monster hadn't budged a muscle.

Damn it, that was all that he had left... The Neo Tri beam had little effect on that monster.

"I've failed..." Tien said, panting as his body felt heavy with strain.

 _I'm sorry Chiaotzu..._ placing his remaining hand onto the soft soil, trying to break his harsh fall, _at least I'll be seeing you soon..._ his breathing became louder. Then he remebered her. _Launch..._ the sudden thought of her name had caused Tien to smile sliently on the battlefield, _I'm sorry that... I won't be seeing you anytime soon.. But please... stay... strong..._

With his final thoughts, the warrior fell onto the dry, sandy dirt, thudding against his resting place. His eyes closed, watching the world he knew fade away from his reach.

Launch... she was going to be all alone. Would telling her about his feelings was going to change anything? No, he didn't have the time to dwell on such things, those things what other humans would call 'romance'. He had saved her from multiple threats, even if it was her blonde side, which even now Tien couldn't deny that Launch deeply- no, she was madly in love with him. But, it didn't mean that he loved her back.

He did not love her the same way how she loved him. Launch was someone who was special but not the special that most regular humans usually think; she was reckless but she also had a heart of innocence, she had the attitude but she also had compassion. Tien could never over look the traits that only her 'calmer' side had. Those traits resembled his friend, Chiaotzu. She was a valuable comrade like Chiaotzu.

Would she be back robbing the banks again if no one kept her in check? Launch needs guidance. She needed someone to support her when everyone had walked out on her. Could Launch forgive his actions? He had to save Earth so that she, a vulnerable civilian, didn't have to see the horror and destruction of those monster's in front of him. Even if she was the most skillful gun user, she wouldn't be a match for a monster like them.

He could only put faith into his surviving comarades so that Earth will be saved.

 _Launch... I... Please don't cry for me... You're a strong woman..._ Tien thought as he gave his final breaths before closing his eyes to the world he knew. Goku... may Goku put those monsters back in their place.

"That spooked me a tiny bit," Nappa said, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"What a shame, another one bites the dust." Vegeta said, grinning at the body that lay on the dry, yellow lands.

"GOKU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Krillin said, crying up towards the blue skies above. He couldn't bare to see Earth being destroyed by those tyrants. He had to come, Goku would never abandon his friends, would he?

 _Goku?_ Okome thought, looking over to Krillin. This was the only time that she heard this name. The name sounds familiar, but it didn't add up. It was a weird feeling that confused the small child. Wait, wasn't that Gohan's dad?

"Since there's four of yous left, I'll take you three midgets leaving the Namekian behind." Nappa said, observing every fighters' frightened faces. "We need the Namekian alive for the dragonballs, right Vegeta?" The giant asked as he looks down at the flame haired Saiyan.

"Goku? Who is this 'Goku'?" The short Saiyan said, mumbling as he tilted his head towards his left in thought. "unless-"

"You know I'm ever so grateful you're on our side Piccolo." Krillin said, floating to Piccolo's side, "Even though it's temporary..." he mumbled,. "But at least they only think that you only know about the dragonballs."

"It doesn't matter now," Piccolo said, observing Nappa's next movements, "They'll kill us once they're done."

"So... do you have any idea how to beat them?" Krillin said, trembling a faint smile. He was hoping that Piccolo had another trick up his sleeve. He had to, Piccolo was the mastermind of the group and not to mention the strongest in the group besides Goku.

"...None."

Krillin whipped his head to Piccolo's direction.

"He's clearly outmatched the previous Saiyan before him and..." Piccolo looks towards Krillin, "I've never dreamed about someone with this much power."

"Well then... we're officially screwed!" Krillin said with a twitching smile. The bald monk's only hope had just crumbled away into nothingness.

"Hey," Okome said, whispering to Gohan. Gohan nodded in response. "What are they talking about?"

"We're 'screwed', quoted by Krillin." Gohan said, twisting his head towards Okome.

"That's not-"

"Good..."

Okome said with Gohan finishing her sentence. They both stared at each other before looking over to see the giant before them. All that they could do was to mentally prepare for the next set of horrors that awaited them.

 _ **Elsewhere on Planet Earth - Kami's Lookout...**_

"Where is he?" A green skinned alien, similar to Piccolo, said as he focused his energy to search for him. He wore; a long white, sleeveless clothing with a red insignia and a navy blue cape. He leaned on a tall, wooden staff either because; he was old due to the wrinkles he had all over his face, or that he was focusing on a specific Ki signature. His name is Kami. "He should be here by now..."

"Can you not feel his presence?" The dark- skinned genie said, gesturing an open plans towards the elder. He wore; a white turban, red jacket and white trousers. His name is Popo.

"No... but I can feel death upon me..." Kami said with a grim thought as he looks down at the white tiles of the lookout.

"No... that can't be... that means-"

"Piccolo is about to die." The guardian of the earth said in response to Popo's unfinished sentence. They stood in silence as the wind brushed over the towering structure that loomed over the Earth's atmosphere. If his death was upon him, that would be the end of Shenron, the eternal dragon.

 _ **Elsewhere on Planet Earth- Wastelands...**_

Piccolo knew very well that he was outmatched by the behemoth that hovered opposite him. He scanned his surroundings, from the battered landscape from the Saibamen to the previous battle with Nappa's merciless attacks. Craters could be seen every half a metres and from the Namekian's observation, there was one thing that was clear to Piccolo... There was no room for mistakes.

 _I'm running out of options..._ Piccolo thought, flickering his eyes to the giant.

"We need to take the fight to the ground," Piccolo said, whispering over to Krillin. "Obviously he's got the advantage in the air."

Nodding quickly in agreement, Krillin and Piccolo plunged down to the lands below.

"No matter where you fight, it won't matter!" Nappa said, pursuing the duo.

Snapping their heads up, the two kids took their stances as Nappa speeded towards their allies.

"Mister Piccolo-"

"Krilli-"

" **NAPPA WAIT**!"

The duo exclaimed before being silenced by the prideful Saiyan. All action on the battlefield became frozen. No one moved a muscle.

Being inches away from the giant, Piccolo and Krillin moved their heads towards the flame haired Saiyan. Even the giant was shaken by the sudden alarm set of by the former Saiyan prince.

"What's the matter Vegeta?" Nappa said, hovering still in front of this insects. Although his body dared not to moved, his lips could not help but give a smile, trembling as he looks at the Prince. "I'm about to kill these weaklings."

"We have plenty of time for that," Vegeta said, placing his hands on his waist. "I was curious about something... tell me," he looks over to Krillin and Piccolo who stood in silence.

"Huh?"

"This 'Goku' you keep shouting for- he's Kakorot isn't he?" The flame haired Saiyan continued, staring at the duo for an answer, ignoring the stupidity that flowed from his comrades mouth.

"That's right, so what if he is?" Krillin said, holding up a fist towards the flame haired Saiyan.

"So I was right then, he did come back by the dragonballs." Vegeta said, raising an open hand towards Piccolo and Krillin. "It's sad though. He was our only hope... he couldn't hold his own against Raditz."

"You're wrong about that!" Krillin said, clenching his fist tighter. "You'll see that Goku's stronger than ever before!"

"Goku isn't a warrior that you want to underestimate." Piccolo said standing up tall, looking directly at the proud Saiyan. Why was that Saiyan interested in Goku? Something didn't seem right, that tyrant should be focusing on them than Goku.

"Is that so?" Nappa said as he stretched his arms out to his sides, taunting the surviving fighters. "Where's he hiding then? Is that why he's not here yet? Cuz he's afraid!" It was fun for Nappa to taunt those pathetic fools. Breaking them, body and soul, would be so much more satisfying once that their 'Saviour' Goku was not going to come at all. He grinned with malice as he awaited for their answers.

"My father will beat the living daylights out of you when he gets here!" Gohan yelled at the giant. "Just you wait!" The small boy raised his tiny fists up at Nappa. He wasn't going to let someone disrespect his father, the boy knew that his father was going to end that giant's cocky attitude once and for all.

 _I don't know who Goku is but if he's related to Gohan as a father... who's meant to be coming back from the dead, it should be good news, especially if Krillin and Piccolo speak so highly of him._ Okome thought as she looks at Gohan.

 _That's some faith that these fools have... no matter I'll just wait for him._ The prideful prince grinned. If Goku does appear for the battle, waiting for him would be satisfying end before eradicating the scums of this planet.

"Alright, we'll have to wait for him." Vegeta said, turning his whole body towards the fighters.

"You must be joking!" Nappa bellowed at Vegeta, snapping his head backwards towards the Prince.

"Three hours and not a minute longer." The proud Saiyan said as he lifted three fingers up towards the fighters.

"But I've been sleeping over a year! I'm dying for some action! TO HELL WITH WAITING!" The giant lunged towards the fighters before rasing both of his fists up at Piccolo and Krillin.

"NAPPA! WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!" Vegeta said, barking at Nappa, crossing his arms in fury as Nappa defied his orders.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the giant shook and turned his head towards the angry Saiyan prince.

"Sorry Vegeta... I got carried away." Nappa said, laughing as he gave a shaky smile at the Prince.

 _A giant being stopped by a midget... this is really weird._ Okome thought as the fighters regrouped near a low laying tree.

"Three extra hours of life... do go and enjoy them." Vegeta said as he sat down on a low lying boulder.

"Ummm... Krillin?" Okome said, tapping him on his shoulder with her good arm. Who and why Goku was highly respected by the group?

"Yeah?" Krillin said, trailing his eyes up at her. He was hoping that the girl wasn't going to breakdown and tell him it was the end. He didn't want any more bad news.

"Who's Goku?" Okome said, itching the back of her head with a trembling smile. _Man I'm going to sound stupid..._ She noticed Krillin's brows shoot up.

"How could you not know who Goku is?" Krillin said, clenching his hands into a fist towards his chest. "He is the winner of the twenty third Budokai Tenkaichi World Martial Arts Tournament!"

"Sorry! " Okome said, shooting her hands up in defence. Of course, Krillin was Goku's closest friend so the bald monk was going to know more.

"I wouldn't blame you though," Krillin said, sighing as he lowered his hands, "I mean you look similar to Gohan's age any way."

 _I know that..._ Okome thought as she looks at Gohan, who gave a small smile. _Does that mean I'm stuck in a body of a five year old?_ _But I was sixteen before being warped here... that probably means why I got so worn out easily. This is bad. Very bad..._ Realising that her power had been severely weakened due to her bodies limitations, Okome felt her face burn. _Will I age naturally like Gohan? Or will it take a few months for me to be the age I'm suppose to be? Is Layla having the same problem as me?_ Okome became ever so flustered by her thoughts. She needed the answers as soon as possible, but it wasn't appropriate right now.

"Is everything alright?" Gohan said, tapping her out of her thoughts. As Okome's face was bright as a tomato, Gohan was wondering if she was going to pass out any time now.

"Apart from a broken arm, Yeah..." Okome said, twitching a smile while looking at the innocent child.

 _Hmmm?_ Piccolo thought as he looks at Okome before looking at the behemoth from across the battlefield. _Why is Okome acting weird all of a sudden? Is she hiding something? Never mind... that's not important right now. What's important is why is Nappa listening to every command that Vegeta gives. That giants scared of him, which means that we're in trouble if that shorter Saiyan is stronger than that giant._

While Earth's fighters spoke amongst each other, the Saiyans were a few metres away from the battle site.

"Hey Vegeta," Nappa said, standing opposite the shorter Saiyan. "I don't get it why we should sit around and wait for Kakorot."

"He's a traitor to the Saiyan race," Vegeta said, placing his scouter over his left eye. "A traitor should see his friends and sons die before his eyes. We'll show him how powerless he is before sending him to Hell."

"I like how you think Vegeta!" Nappa said, raising his fist in agreement. "Let me kill those four weaklings while you have Kakorot!"

"That's only if he shows up..." Vegeta said, tapping the buttons on his scouter. "We also need the Namekian alive to get answers for the dragonballs."

"Yeah! Wait... Vegeta?"

"What is it now?" The proud Saiyan said, resting his chin on his right hand.

"About that girl... did we fight any aliens that can use water?" Nappa said, rubbing his scarred, bald head, "it's really weird if she's the only one doing it."

"Maybe she's not from around here, like Kakorot. He was raised on Earth." Vegeta said with a tone that was flat as the battlefield. No fancy water tricks was going to insult the Prince of all Saiyans. "Any way, don't let your guard down against that girl, she already caught you off guard once. Interesting enough, there's a huge gap in power level between the enemies, the girl being the weakest. The girl has the brains but not the strength, that's what makes it more interesting."

"She must be an aquatic alien!" Nappa said, blurting as he turned his head towards the weakened fighters. "That should explain her swift movement on the water! She's like a fish!"

"What?" Vegeta said, snapping his head up at Nappa. "Just shut up Nappa." He said, mumbling as he rested his head again. He could not believe the idiocy that flowed from his comarades mouth right now. Vegeta knew that Okome must be a human- not a Saiyan. It wasn't possible for Saiyans to pull off such trickery. Being an aquatic alien would have required the girl to have fins and scales of a fish in her biological Dna.

"Damn! What's keeping Goku!" Krillin said as he places his hands on his head as he looks up at the blue skies above.

"If Goku's dead, how is he coming back?" Okome said, tilting her head as she placed a finger on her cheek.

Piccolo looked at Okome before tilting his head to the Saiyan duo. Seeing that Piccolo shook his head in silence, Okome remained silent.

"Oh, okay..." Okome said, following Piccolo's example.

Knowing that it was a risky thing to do, Piccolo knew that revealing anything about the dragonballs would be dangerous if the Saiyans ever got their hands on them.

"Oh what's the point in staying here and waiting for death when we can run away?" Krillin said, dropping his hands to his side as he looks at Piccolo.

"Idiot!" Piccolo said, gashing his fangs at Krillin's cowardice as he crossed his arms in anger. "We will all get killed along with humanity even if we managed to escape."

"I'm sure we'll destroy them!" Okome said, trailing her eyes towards the Saiyan duo, raising her fists towards her chest. "Fear is just another enemy. Even if they're stronger than us, Goku will come and save the day! Right?" She said, smiling up at the fighters.

 _I'm guessing Goku's gonna be the main hero then..._ Okome thought as she hung her head. If only the girl knew about the formula for Shonen...

 _If my sister was here, she'll probably take the giant down with ease. Not sure about the other one... maybe toe to toe?_ Okome thought as she loosened her fists. Even if her sister was a formiddable opponent to fight, Okome hadn't seen her older sister lose a single fight. If she was here, Okome had hopes that Layla could have easily handled that giant with no sweat, especially how quick and easy she takes to end a fight.

"You're naive..." Piccolo said, facing the blue skies above, "That's only if Goku gets here."

"He'll come!" Gohan said as he looks up at his mentor, "and when he does, he'll kick their butts!" Holding a fist up to no one in particular, his fists trembled. His father had never let him down, not now, not ever.

 _ **Author notes:**_ _Enjoy the Story so far? I won't stop writing since this is a hobby. Chapter 13 is in the works and chapter 14 will be started on soon. So... I'll start with the some of the story stuff._

 _I just wanted to show some Tien and Launch stuff but it won't be the lovey Dovey thing but everyone's entitled to your own opinion on their relationship (or I'm just crap with the romantic stuff -_-'). I just saw Launch's and Tien's relationship one sided, Launch really likes Tien in romance but Tien probably sees her as another ally, like Chiaotzu. Don't kill me over my opinion, I just wanted to say it without people lashing their vile tongues at me. (I see it alot of that in the YouTube comment section. I'm pretty sure you guys know what I mean.)_

 _I'll still keep some of the best moments in this fanfic, like Piccolo's death, Vegeta's death and so on. Sorry, spoilers :)_

 _The song- well more of an Amv was KKKBialaa based on Piccolo and I think the other one was another amv based on Tien the protector... or was it Saviour? By Hyperdbzfan? Or was it Superdbzfan? Gotta love those amvs. My recent song I've been listening to was 'I see red' by Thousand Foot Crutch._

 _Anywho, hope you guys and gals have fun with life, until then-_

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	13. Building tensions

_**Author notes:**_ _long time no see! Or read I guess... but this is not an April fools joke. I swear. Been jamming out to Poynte- Take Control, it's a great song if you guess wanna check that out. Anywho, let the adventures continue!_

 **South Galaxy- a desolate planet**

Only an ember candle flickered in the corner of the stone walls of the small room. Alone. Saishi slept next to the window, soundly. She buried her face into the grey pillow as the moonlight glared down at the teen.

"Don't... d..do this..." Saishi mumbled, rolling over to her left side towards the darkness. Gripping on to the thin blanket close to her chest, quiet hisses escaped her lips, like as if the air had been squeezed from her chest.

It was her again.

Those demons; the one who messed with her conscience and the one who tried to save her from it, they were eating her from the inside. Why was she at a stand point between those two?

"D..Don't leave...me..." The teen said, gripping the blanket closer to her face, twisting the delicate material that gave her protection from the cold. Saishi's brows creased, her jaws tightened and her face was damp with silent tears.

Why was the girl so persistent in finding her?

Thunk!

Saishi snapped her eyes open. The cold fingers of the night air stroked her face as she sat upright, looking into the darkness ahead of her. A chilling shiver dashed down her spine as she held the blanket up to her chest, observing the splinters left from the wooden door. There was nothing left of the door.

 _What was that?_ Saishi thought, leaping up to her feet as she tossed the blanket behind her, wavering like the dim candle in the corner. Something was watching her, like a prey in the wilderness.

Something shifted from the corner of her eyes. Crouching; the shuffling of the creature's feet were heavy, like the sound of metal clattering, crunching the stone tiles.

Whoosh...

The single flickering light in the room to vanished, leaving Saishi in the dark. Her eyes had now widened into slits, scanning the room for any possible movement... any at all. Her panting became silent as she tiptoed towards the walls.

Her senses were heightened thanks to the power of the demons of that malicious realm. Towa... One day, one day she will find that demon and repay the favour.

A beam of light shot towards her direction, illuminating the area a bright hue of green. Saishi ducked to her right, only to have her right sleeve sliced off before the area faded to black. A close call.

 _Why is it the damn sleeves?_ Saishi thought, hissing as she held her arm, now stained crimson.

"Who's here?" Saishi said, crouching towards the stone floor as everything became silent once more. Something stalked her, ready to strike her at any given time. Cold- stone cold and lifeless, wait those eyes! She knew who she was up against. That fear... it was-

"Bro- urk!"

Before another word could be uttered, Saishi was grabbed by the throat, choking on her words as the towering Saiyan lifted her off her feet. Another hand hand met her face; a green, chaotic ball of energy illuminated the room, the Ki zapping at the darkness within the room.

His eyes were dark, his brows were furrowed and his jaws were clenched as he glared up at eye level to the girl. Growling, the green hue from his energy ball couldn't reach into the searing depths of the Saiyan's eyes.

Those eyes... why did someone who has such energy become so scared? Why wasn't the girl showing him the potential she had? The raven haired Saiyan was getting sick at her gentle nature.

"Stop this." Saishi said, placing her hands on the Saiyan's golden band, wrapped around his forearm. Her violet eyes gazed down into his searing ones, trying to search for any spec of light in the clouded, crimson rage of his mind.

There was none.

 _I've got no choice._ Saishi thought, gritting her fangs as she tightened her grasp. She had to use that.

Swiping her palms towards Broly's face, the teen shot out a faint ball of purple Ki towards the Saiyans eyes, causing him to let out a roar. Easing his grip, the teen fell to her bare feet before sending a low sweep to his knees.

Thud...

 _His legs are as hard as steel! Or even harder!_ Saishi thought, feeling the burn run across her leg. Her lips tightened as she took in a deep breath. Blood was rushing to her face; that kick had no effect on him.

Lowering his hands from his eyes, the Saiyan threw his hands towards the teen. No way was she going to be let out alive. His palms slammed into the stone tiles, sending up plumes of dust as the teen leapt away from him.

"Broly!" Saishi yelled, landing on the wooden window ledge. "Please, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" As the dust cleared, a silhouette of the towering Saiyan remianed; his eyes set on the girl. His fists clenched tighter as a low growl escaped his throat.

"You... that insect." Broly snarled, his brows furrowing at the teen. "Father... I will kill every single one of yous, every single damn insect and dye the walls with your blood!"

"I don't understand." Saishi said as she tilted her head up at the Saiyan, raising her brows gently up at the Saiyan. "I don't want to fight you. Why can't you understand that?"

Keeping her feet steady on the wooden ledge of the window, Saishi crouched down onto the stone tiles. Her eyes were fixed on the Saiyan, who now had one of his fists raised up at the girl.

Only the cold winds blew as they stood in silence.

It was true. Paragus must have told him but...

"Paragus was right about you. You don't understand, do you?" Saishi said as she had both her fists raised to her chest.

His eyes snapped wider, his jaws clenched tighter as the Saiyan shook with rage. Of all people! Why did she choose his father?

"You're on my father's side!" Broly roared as he lunged towards the teen. He had no time to quarrel with this annoying brat anymore.

 _Shoot!_ Saishi thought as Broly darted towards her. A hand reached out to her face, Saishi threw her body towards her right, avoiding his grasp by a hair's width.

"I'm not taking-"

His knee rammed into her gut, causing the girl to gasp. Saliva escaped her lips as she doubled over, covering her stomach.

Broly cupped both his fists before slamming them into her spine, sending the girl ramming into the stone floors below.

"Just roll over and die!" Broly snarled as his feet burst through the stone floors, plummeting down towards the teen who laid in the dark, in the rubble of what remained of her room.

 _He's too fast- Damn it! These weights are dragging me down._ Saishi thought as the Saiyan flew towards her at the speed of a freight train. She rolled over to her right, missing the heavy blow Dust erupted besides the girl, causing her to cough as she scrambled up to her feet. She had to somehow stop this fight from going on any further because one thing was certain...

Someone was going to die.

Crish...

"Saishi! You monster! Stay away from her!"

Snapping their heads towards the dim hallways, Saishi and Broly saw the young Shamoian child yell as the broken, clay casket laid before her feet. Samoe's fists were raised to her chest; why was he after Saishi?

"Samoe get out of here!" Saishi shrieked, pointing at the towering Saiyan who had twisted his head towards the child.

The child... why was such a weakling trying to stand up to him? If by all means he was a monster, why wasn't she trying to run away? Broly could murder the child without much effort. His dark eyes trailed towards Saishi, the gentle footsteps of her running was enough to tell where she was going.

"Samoe! No!" Saishi said as she saw Broly vanish from view.

That smirk.

The Shamoian's eyes widened, trembling as she lost sight of the monster who left her home in ruins. She knew what grave danger she had put herself in now.

Now gripping the child by her throat; the Saiyan had Samoe dangling, the child was gripping on for dear life. Samoe was taking short breaths as the Saiyan raised the green ball of Ki to her face. Her lips trembled as Broly's dark eyes pierced into the Shamoian's ones. This monster, this savage monster is going to kill her for sure.

"Broly! Stop it! She hasn't done anything to you!" Saishi said, leaping up into the air before ramming her fist into the Saiyan's face.

His head budged away from Saishi as he grasped the Shamoian's throat.

"Please, let her go." Saishi said, landing onto the rubble. Her eyes were set on the child. If anything happens to her... someone who the teen enjoyed talking to- she wouldn't have any clue what to do.

Those eyes, yes. Those were the eyes that the Saiyan was looking for. Despair, fear and helplessness- but why did someone who had so much hidden strength was afraid of him? Not once had the girl used her full power against him. Unless...

"Take me seriously brat." Broly said, snarling down at Saishi as he raised the Ki ball closer to Samoe's face. "Otherwise I'll kill this insect; slowly, screaming in front of your eyes with all the horror unfolding before you."

The child whipped her head towards Saishi. Her eyes widened, her lips trembling as her hands gripped the Saiyan's wrist.

Saishi hissed as the Saiyan glowered at the teen.

"Please put the child down Broly." Saishi said, opening a palm up at the Saiyan as her slitted eyes observed the Shamoian. "She has not done anything wrong to you."

"Why do you protect such trash?" Broly said, growling as his grasp tightened on the child's throat. "If you let them live, they will betray you eventually. They are only in it for themselves; once you let your guard down, they will stab you in the back and throw you out like trash. Don't you see that you'll be the one betrayed?" He held the energy ball towards Saishi as the green hue crept out into the darkness of the chilly room. "You'll be the one **hurt** , the one that will be playing by **their** rules, their **twisted** mind games." His voice became louder and rougher as his brows furrowed down at Samoe. "They are the ones will leave you to **rot**." His voice was low, his breath- scorching the child's skin with his piercing gaze.

"Or they can be the ones that can help you when you need it by do anything to keep you safe." Saishi said, shifting towards Samoe in silence, watching the Saiyan's actions, where his eyes seared at the teen now. This wasn't going to be an easy task. "I don't agree with what Paragus is doing to you but your power is dangerous." Raising her hands up to the Saiyan, sweat trickled down the sides of her brows.

 _Your power is dangerous. I'm doing it for the good._

Those words... those were just like his father's words. He said he was proud of him and yet what did that pathetic waste of Saiyan blood do to him? The golden crown, the restraints taking away his birthright and more importantly... those eyes. It made sense now. Broly knew what his father meant all along.

"You don't understand any of it do you?" Broly snarled, dropping the child as a green aura enveloped his body, crackling at the darkness around him. His eyes were now cracked red with veins, glowering as his fists tightened to his chest. "This power belongs to me! Only me! I'm not a puppet to carry out someone else's dirty work!"

A puppet, maybe Saishi could understand him now.

"Bro-"

"RAGH!"

 _Oh crap!_

Letting out a roar, the Saiyan darted towards Saishi, causing the girl to bite her words shut as he tossed Samoe towards her. There was no way she could dodge this one.

Shattering the glass window, Saishi fell towards the navy grounds, gripping Samoe towards her chest as the Saiyan pursued the duo. Frantically snapping her head to both sides, another option seemed to have appeared, although it might not have been the best option for someone who couldn't fly yet.

His face was only a few inches away from hers, closing in on her fast as the chilly air lashed at her face.

Now.

Seeing a scaled limb slide out from her lower spine, Broly snapped his head away at the appendage reaching out to his neck. Not quick enough!

The tail wrapped around his neck, choking the Saiyan as he plummeted towards the land below with the girl. So is that how she's going to play then?

Straining his neck up as he pulled the girl's tail down, there was one thing that he could do to escape.

"Argh!" Saishi shrieked, loosening her tail as something dug deep into the flesh. This couldn't be happening right now...

"Let go!" Saishi yelled, jerking her tail as the Saiyan dug his canines into her armoured tail, letting out a primal growl as he grasped the appendage.

It shouldn't be possible for someone to penetrate her scales, especially with teeth. There wasn't enough time to break the fall, she and the child were in for a crash landing.

Giving out a silent cry, Saishi slammed into the navy soils, sending up plumes of dust as she crouched over Samoe. Whipping her head up, the teen froze.

A green light was held between the bridge of her nose, blinding the girl as Samoe huddled besides her. His eyes had not changed, they pierced the atmosphere, cutting off all worldly ties. Frozen and empty.

"I'm going to ask again." Broly said, holding the green ball of energy in Saishi's face as he loomed over the girl and child. His voice dropped to a low, guttural snarl as he glared down at the teen and Shamoian child. "Why do you protect such trash?"

Samoe and Saishi exchanged looks, then Saishi let out a silent sigh. Trash... why of all words did he describe Samoe as trash? She was helpful more than anything; the healing, providing resources and more importantly, an ally- a trustable ally. Maybe loyalty was a better word to describe the child...

"First of all, they're not trash; they're known as allies." Saishi said, her voice trembling as the heat of the static zapped at her pale skin. "Unlike you, they can help when I need it."

 _Help you..._

This was going to be interesting to the Saiyan as a grin grew across his face.

"Help you? Okay, let's see what this insect will do if I was to knock your lights out. Hnn?" Broly said as the green ball of energy escaped onto the chilly air.

His malice struck her, paralysing her as the Broly's palm reached out to her face.

Samoe!

"Get out of here Sa-"

The last word broke off as the Saiyan's hand latched onto Saishi's face. Being lifted off her feet, one of her eyes glanced between the gap of his fingers, seeing only the darkness of his eyes as she dangled in the air. Her hands gripped around his wrists, tightening as the Samoe leapt away from the Saiyan.

"No one will come to save you." Broly said, grasping the girl's head firmer as the Shamioan child paced away from the Saiyan. His eyes trailed towards the child, narrowing his eyes, piercing the child with all his hatred, just back to when she gave that sight of resentment hours before. "It's only the strong that will survive and the weak perishes. This insect will run to safety, leaving you behind to rot."

"Th.. that's n.. not true!" Samoe yelled, lurching closer to the Saiyan. Her fists were raised to her chest even though her legs were trembling. "Leave her alone!"

"All the you can do is scream and shout, you have no chance against someone like me. Run while you still can insect!" Broly said, snarling as he tossed the Ki towards the child. A weakling like her shouldn't exist in the first place.

Saishi's eyes widened as he threw the Ki towards the child, annihilating the last trace of doubt.

No... no this can't be happening.

 _Karu! Please!_ Saishi thought, internally yelling as her eyes squeezed shut. _Give me energy!_

 _Funny how someone like you wants nothing to do with the demon's but yet you'll use anything to protect them..._ Karu grinned as her crimson slitted eyes snapped open, like a crimson haze of a falling sunset. _Go on, unleash a small amount of your real power on him._

Sending a blow to the golden band on his forearms, Saishi gave out a feral yell as a black aura erupted from her, lashing out at the surroundings like a vicious, wild fire.

 _This power!_ Broly thought as his eyes snapped back at the girl. His hands eased on the girl as the aura hissed at his palms, burning his palms before the girl vanished from his sight.

This was no normal energy signiture; no alien he encountered had this aura. Flames-

Wait... where was the Shamoian?

His eyes trailed towards the empty place of where the Shamoian child was. Only a plume of dust drifted from were the child had been. Her speed... why hadn't the girl shown this sooner?

A grin formed on his lips. His eyes narrowed, trailing the plume of dust up to the window of her room, then leaping up into the chilling skies above. Maybe he could have his fight now- a challenge he longed for.

Panting, Samoe opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the dim room. A crackling of the flame lashed at the darkness as the child leapt up to her feet. Her eyes trailed down to her hands, trembling as she stretched and bent her fingers into her palms.

Was she really alive? Wait- where was Saishi? She rolled off the bed, raced towards the window and slammed her small hands on the wooden ledge.

 _Saishi, please don't take him on by yourself! I'm begging you!_ Samoe thought, scanning the starless skies for any signs of the teen. What ever happened, she couldn't bear to watch the Earthling- her ally, be slaughtered in front of her, not like her parents.

Hovering up in the night skies alone, she observed the mountainous lands below with her crimson slitted eyes- eyes that do not belong to her. The chilling air blew through her, swaying through her clothes and marroon hair, brushing past the scaly appendage that grew from her shoulders- wings of those demons of the underworld.

She brought up on of her pale hands, clenching them into a fist before letting out a hiss from her fangs. Her brows furrowed before dropping her fists to her sides. This grotesque form, who thought that she would have to use this form to save someone? Hopefully this form never surfaces again.

Whoosh!

Whipping her head, the Saiyan raced towards her from the grounds below, sending out a roar of laughter up at the teen. A shiver raced down the teen's spine.

 _I have to end this quickly._ Saishi thought, swerving to her right as Broly missed the teen's face by an inch.

Ramming her knee into the Saiyan's abdomen, the towering Saiyan doubled over. She cupped her her hands, slamming them into his spine and sent him spiraling down towards the navy, jagged lands.

This pain, it has been so long since someone had made him feel something. As the Saiyan was sent somersaulting, he threw out his arms, tensing them before stopping in midflight. Something wet and sticky trickled down his chin from the corner of his lips. Rubbing his lips, he found his own blood staining the back of his hands.

 _That kid actually done it._ Broly thought, licking the iron liquid off.

He brought his head up, his eyes scanning the empty skies above. He felt the adrelinine- his blood, coursing through his veins. His heart rattled against his rib cage. This was going to be an enjoyable fight to the Saiyan indeed.

Appearing before him, Saishi landed a punch onto his face. Her eyes locked onto Broly's dark ones.

Pure hate, the girl had unleashed her hatred on him for harming that insect that was known an ally. Bloodlust- yes, that's what it was. The girl unleashed that furious power from the chains of her restraint. Behind those eyes lurked an untamed demon, a monster, a beast; wanting nothing but the pure devestation and the gore of their prey.

Budging back slightly, Broly threw his arms up, blocking the next right hook before falling away from her left hand- claws in this case, like knives aimed at his eyes. There was no chance that the girl was going to-

 _Crap!_ Broly thought as his black eyes snapped wider. Piercing into his abdomen his body became paralysed; her armoured tail was dripping with his crimson blood. She clearly wasn't playing around.

 _Ngh, I can't let this bug draw more blood._ Broly thought, grasping the tail with his hands. Trembling, when was the last time someone had stabbed him there? It must have been a lucky shot. Well, now she was going to pay... dearly with her blood.

"Why don't I show you a glimpse of my true power?" Broly said, locking his stone cold stare with the girl's raging ones. He had to rip out that appendage.

 _I'm not letting you harm her!_ Saishi thought, hissing as her tail dug deeper into his abdomen, causing the Saiyan to send a low growl. So what if he had more power? He was loosing blood; much blood. This monster should be out of commission soon.

"You won't go near her! I won't let you win!" Saishi said, yelling as she threw another punch to his face.

He didn't budge.

Her fist rested against his jaw. Something wasn't right.

"You honestly thought you had a chance against me, didn't you?" Broly said, grinning as Saishi drew her fist towards her chest. "Let me show you what true horror is."

The air become scorched, burning the chilly atmosphere as Saishi jerked her tail from his tough hold. The air prickled against her skin, sucking out the liquid in her eyes and lips.

Crick...

"Agh!" Saishi yelled as the Saiyan crushed her tail, shattering the diamond scales. Was he hiding his true power all this time? No- it shouldn't be possible! That crown should have restrained his power. She gritted her teeth as she glared back at the Saiyan.

Wait, his eyes-

A fierce aura was lashing at the darkness, becoming more violent as Broly's growl grew into a roar. His hair shot up as electricity crackled around him as his hands dragged out her broken appendage. Blood was seeping from his abdomen, but that didn't seem like that was going to stop him.

His gaze pierced through her, a teal gaze and his hair had transformed, spiking up into a silver-blue colour.

"My father must have told you that Saiyans only transform into Ozarus, or in other words; Great Apes." Broly said, clenching his fist, shaking it at Saishi as he held a primal growl low in his chest. The girl had flown away, hovering as she held her broken tail, "have you heard of the powers of a Super Saiyan?" He grinned as the girl rubbed her shattered appendage.

 _Super Saiyan... So this is his power? Tch, I'm running out of time!_ Saishi said, whipping her tail behind her as she raised her fists up at the transformed Saiyan.

"Don't get so cocky!" Saishi said, hissing as the Saiyan hovered in the chilly skies. Beating her wings, she darted towards him throwing a knee kick as the wind rushed through her.

 _Hasty and rash._ Broly thought, shaking his head as the girl dived towards him. _What a short fight this will be._

Ramming her knee onto Broly's abdomen, dried with blood, Broly crushed the girl with his arms, shattering the girl's spine. Saishi let out a yell of anguish, trying to shove the Saiyan away from her. It was futile. It was like being closed in, crushed by several iron walls at once.

"Argh!" Saishi yelled, her hands giving way as the Saiyan crushed her through the hug. Her body became numb as if searing iron rods were shoved into her spine and arms. No- this shouldn't end like this.

"I'm not letting y... you beat me!" Saishi yelled as she fought against the numbness, pushing back Broly with all she had left. Time was running out, her energy was slipping by the minute, dropping as the Saiyan gave out a roar of laughter.

Crick!

 _NO!_ Snapping her head up at the skies above, her brows shot up before loosening as her eyelids fell over her fading, crimson eyes. _I can't lose to him... I don't care if he can level entire cities... I c..can't lose._ Saishi thought, her vision fading as she saw the last glimpse of the stars shining far away in the darkness of space. _I'm sorry Samoe._

Broly loosened his grasp from the teen. Her head now hung away from the Saiyan, dangling as no light in her eyes remained.

Observing the demonic details fade from the girl; the scaly black wings and tail morphed back into her spine. Her power had deminished- harmless like those insects now. It was time to break her apart.

Grabbing her by the ankle, Broly plummeted towards the rugged lands below, dragging the teen through the chilling air.

Opening her eyes barely for the second time, Saishi saw the clouds blur as her hair whip against her face. It felt unreal, like a dream- as if everything was flashing before her eyes. Was this how people felt in their final hours?

Tossing the girl forewards towards the navy grounds, Broly slammed the girl into the soil, causing her to gasp. Seeing her shuffling her feet, the Saiyan rammed his both his hands over her knees, pressing his weight over the girl's calves.

"Agh!" Saishi said, shrieking up at the skies above as her legs were paralysed thanks to that monster resting his elbows on her knees. "I won't give in to someone like you!" She yelled up at the skies as her jaws trembled.

His teal gaze observed her writhing, her squirming, her physical pain. She was annoyingly persistent.

"Kid, your an amusing one aren't you?" Broly said, resting his head on his arms as his teal eyes and silver hair faded to black. "Just give up. You can't win against me." His silver aura vanished in to the chilly winds, vanishing into the sky like the faint rays of the crescent moon.

"I'll try if it means laying down my li-"

Crick...

"Agh!" Saishi yelled, her face damp with sweat as her eyes could barely look up at the sky.

"What would you do if I break you legs?" Broly said, gripping the girl's knees. "Scream for father? Try to counter with a kick?" Easing his hands from the girl, he rested his head on his arms. "Just know when to shut that trap of yours. If the enemy took you as hostage, you would have died by now."

"I.. I thought you d..didn't c..care if I die." Saishi said as she lifted her head up, trembling as her elbows stabbed the soils, straining her arms from support.

Crick!

"Ngh!"

"Well I'd be called a liar if I disagree." Broly said, digging his fingers into the girl's knees, causing the girl to thump back on the soil. "But father expects you to be alive. Life is pretty much a bastard since you can't tell whatever the Hell the future has waiting for you."

"Well... I'll agree with that one, no one knows what the future has planned." Saishi said, sighing as she rested on the ground. There was no point in trying to get back up if he continued to crush her legs. "Why haven't you taken my life yet? You're just casua- urk! AGH!"

"I have my reasons but I'm not obligated to answer your questions." Broly said, resting his head on his wrists, which laid on her knees. "But as your mentor, you'll have to answer every question that I have for you. After that, I might think about answering to you."

Getting her teeth, the teen sighed. Broly had numbed her by the legs- she didn't even want to imagine how much he weighed for someone of his height. Her head nodded, hitting the soil with every bob.

"Good. Here's the first question." Broly said, easing his grip on the girl's knees as he stretched his fingers. "That power that you have, was it given to you at birth?" His index finger pointed up at her.

"No." Saishi said, feeling the warmth reaching down to her knees. What did the birth had anything to do with power?

Wrong question. The girl was scared of him, the smell of fear reached his nerves as the Saiyan leaned on the girl's knees. Why?

"Assuming that father gave you Saiyan armour, why don't you wear that?" Broly said, running his fingers down on the teen's baggy trousers before pinching the material between his thumb and index finger. Saiyan armour would have boosted her durability if the girl had known better...

"That's like asking why you don't wear a shirt! You said I had to wear something that didn't jeopardise my life." Saishi said, her face fuming scarlet with frustration. "I chose loose clothing because I find them comfortable, for your information!"

"Comfort you say? Then why are you wrapped up in bandages then? Like some kind of rotting corpse?" Broly said, resting his chin on his arms. "You're not dying anytime soon kid."

"That's not something you need to know Broly! You already left me half dead as it is!" Her head snapped up at the Saiyan, glaring at Broly with her violet, circular eyes. "Nagh! I'm not gonna die anytime soon? How could you say that? After this convo-rck"

Crick!

"You're a feisty one today aren't you?" Broly said, grinning as he pressed his hands onto the teen's knees again. "Look, all I'm asking is a little conversation. That's enough training for today." - _Unless you really want to go to your grave._

"T.. training? It was more of a b... beat up round." Saishi said, choking as tears streamed out of her raw eyes. "Don't you know how to train? You tried to kill me." Her hands gripped the dry soil, trying to relieve the pain searing down her legs..

"Kill you? No- if I was hell bent on killing you, I would have this whole planet annihilated from existence." Broly said, easing his grip as he let out a yawn. The adrenaline, it must have worn off. "I don't need to train, you do. I said before that I'm not responsible if my 'training' kills you. You lack the strength and stamina to survive an entire fight."

"You're still going to kill me!" Saishi yelped, digging her elbows into the dirt, her body trembling, her eyes locking onto him. "Before I even 'rot', you'll kill me by then."

"I'm not. You're a pushover. You're going to die at this rate if you continue on like this."

"And aren't you since your gut is wounded?"

Crick!

"Don't tell me what to do." Broly said as his fingers latched onto the girl's knees as his black gaze broke the girl's, who now thumped back onto the soil with a moan. "I am a Saiyan, I've been through much worse."

"You're g... going t..to break my l..legs at this p... point." Saishi squeaked, her brows furrowing up at the dark skies. "Please... stop it!"

 _Huh?_ Saishi gulped, the weight that had crushed her legs had now left her bruised legs. Was he actually listening to her? No, she must be imagining, it felt too cold; as if she was being frozen alive.

"What am I going to do with a weakling like you?" Broly said as his back faced towards her, standing up as his eyes trailed the night skies. Only a thin glow from the cresent moon shone down on the arcane lands. At least there was no danger there...

"Weakling!" Saishi said, gritting her teeth. As if something hot, like boiled water, was poured over her; she gave out a yelp, panting as her eyes rolled up at the sky. It felt as though all her energy was being drained out of her, freezing her body over- no, scalding her body but feeling as if she was drowning, her chest felt heavy under the dark hands of the night.

"Never mind," Broly said, walking over to her. "hn?"

Alive or was she just breathing? Her eyes were shut, not squinting like as if she had no forms of pain a few moments before.

"Your not trying to trick me are you?" Broly said, crouching besides the teen before poking her pale skin. "Tch, sleeping are you? You're a weird kid." His dark eyes observed the teen's face; quiet and still- peaceful.

 _When was the last time I slept like that?_ He thought, running his hand under the girl's back before lifting her up to his chest, standing up alone for a moment... Actually, he never had. The constant screaming and the cold, iron instrument shoved into his gut every slumber kept him awake. Damn it, why did this still ring in his head to this day?

His head trailed down to the girl. Wait- what was she on about?

"Don't go.. A..." The unconscious teen said, gritting her teeth as a hiss escaped her lips. Her head writhing weakly as her voice fell below hearing level.

"Hey kid." Broly said, raising the teen's head, whispering in her ear as he hovered up into the night skies. " You're not so bad after all- a weakling, yes, since you didn't go all out but, at least you talk. But that's not the reason why you're amusing.

I can sense your hidden energy running wildly when that bug was shot- that insane bloodlust in you eyes... then it disappeared. Why do you use it to save others than yourself? Those weaklings will stab you in the back one day. Tch... your too gentle in this world of chaos, you'll be killed if you show mercy to them. It's a game of survival. The strong survives and the weak perishes. Why don't you understand that?"

His jaws clenched together as his brows furrowed down at the slumbering teen, who had brought her arms up and cuddled closer to his chest. Her body was now trembling at this point, shaking as her pale skin was cold and damp from sweat.

"Must be the cold." Broly said, trailing his eyes towards the building that served as shelter as he flew through the night air.

Whish...

Freezing in his tracks, the Saiyan whipped his head up at the dark skies. His eyes snapped wider. He swore that a red beam shot past his eyes.

"Show yourself!" Broly said, roaring up at the sombre skies, baring his teeth at any person, daring to be foolishly murdered by him now. His hands grasped the girl tighter, scanning the lands and skies for any sign of energy, even if it resorts to Ki sensing. He threw a hand out towards the land below, dying it green as a Ki ball erupted from his palm. "Otherwise I'll destroy whatever refuge you have now! Grgh!"

 _Broly! What have I told you about going over your limit?_

That old man! His hands clasped over his head, trying to block out the searing pain electrocuting his mind. Snapping one of his eyes open- wait, wasn't he holdng something before?

 _Crap! The kid!_

Shaking his head, Broly darted towards the girl, catching her between his arms. Close call. Knowing how weak she is now, the girl would have no chance at surviving the fall.

She was still trembling, her skin was now flooded with sweat; her head tucked into his chest.

"What's wrong with you now?" Broly said, observing the girl after shaking his head from the aftermath of the shock. _I preferred it when she kept her distance like those insects, now she's just clinging onto me like a parasite..._

"C... cold." Saishi said, whispering as her faint breaths fell onto his skin. "P..power l..life."

 _Power? Life?_

What did power and life had to do with-

His brows furrowed down at the teen, narrowing his eyes as his mind concentrated on the level of her Ki.

"Your telling me that your going to d..die?" Broly said, growling as a bead of sweat trickled down his brow.

No... no this wasn't happening, she had to be bluffing. This has to be another one of her tricks, the training was cut long before. This was just an illusion, she must still be trying to beat him somehow. The girl must be stubborn- that must be the reason right now.

"Saishi! Wake up!" The Broly said, shaking the teen's body, snapping her head back and forth. His eyes widened as he observed the unmoving girl's face. "Damn it! You have all of this energy and now you need to die? Stay with me! Don't do this damn it!" He was now yelling at her face, gripping her with one hand on her arm and the other under her thighs. His jaws clenched, his eyes trailed to his crimson fingers, sticky with blood. No no no, she couldn't be loosing more blood- not because of him.

This couldn't be happening right now.

The teen gave no response. Her cold body laid against his, quivering as her breaths became non existent. Was this whole fight an act of suicide?

He snapped his head left and right, scanning the navy, colourless lands below. He could feel it slipping- no, it shouldn't be possible right now... He only lost it at his father but why is it happening to him now?

Red, he could only see hues of red tearing apart the colourless, broken fangs of the lands below him. Water- no, blood was seeping out of those cracks, wounds of the barren lands; weeping, screaming, laughing, those sounds... it had all to go, eliminated,

Die.

Those rusted, iron chains were creeping up his arms, his neck, his mind; dragging him down to the seas of sanity, restraining that blind beast, insanity, from his grasp.

How could someone throw away their life? She should be crying, begging to live; but she just laid there, soundly.

Nothing had tortured him more than his father's words.

"RAGH!" Broly roared up at the skies before blasting off towards the building faster than before.

The child, that insect, that ally- whatever the hell that alien was to this girl, she better be there. The strong aren't suppose to die!

Elsewhere high up in the skies they hovered; observing the lands like ghosts from the shadows as they floated in silence. One rested on her black staff, like as if it was some sort of bench and the other had one of his hands facing the lands below.

"This timeline, it seems as though someone's already tampered with it... and there's no sign of that annoying half breed Saiyan or The Supreme Kai of Time. So in the mean while, should we pay the girl a visit?" One of the blue skinned demon said, grinning as she sat back tall while resting her hands on either sides of the staff.

"The girl shouldn't be alive. She should have died back there with that Earthling brat. She is a waste of the finest Demon's blood." The other blue skinned demon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "This timeline is different. This male, he's a Saiyan isn't he?"

"Oh Mira, your not going to challenge him are you?" The female said, closing her eyes whilst chuckling at his behaviour. Oh how his blood yearns for a challenge... He was indeed her perfect warrior.

"No... There were only two full blooded Saiyans and three half - breeds, unless you count the half-breed that's a time patroller, then it would be six in the timeline that was saved by Trunks." Mira said, placing a curled finger under his chin. "Now count Bardock and King Vegeta, that would be eight."

"What are you trying to say Mira?" The female said, leaning forwards on her staff as she cupped her hands to her knees.

"This Saiyan... why haven't we seen this Saiyan before?" He snapped his red eyes up at the female's violet ones. "Frieza eradicated the Saiyans but there's still this specimen this girl found. Could there be more of them?"

"Probably so... this timeline has diverged long before we got here." She shrugged, leaning back on the staff. "I just came here just to find out if my suspicions were true. The girl's still alive Mira, I couldn't care less about the Saiyan."

"Towa," Mira said, gazing at Towa with his still eyes. "He can transform into a Super Saiyan, just like Son Goku. Don't you think that he can-"

"No." Towa said, snapping her head back at Mira, now hovering up in the skies with the staff held between her thumb and index finger. "Not yet, we have to find out what he's capable of, then maybe. This Saiyan does seem to have a dark heart after all unlike Son Goku."

"Then it's settled. We will wait until our opportunity opens-"

"Wait, hold on Mira." Towa said as she held out a hand towards Mira. "This Saiyan may be a troublesome one to deal with. If I'm correct, the Saiyans had many myths passed down, thanks to Prince Vegeta's knowledge. There's a Super Saiyan legend, which Son Goku achieved as well as countless other offsprings he, including Vegeta, had raised with their Earthling mates.

Then there's the Super Saiyan God legend, but he's been dead for a long time.

Finally there's the Legendary Super Saiyan legend, which is a Saiyan who has a power level of ten thousand born every millennia."

"Are you telling me that there's a chance that the last one is possible? Considering that he already possess the Super Saiyan state." Mira said, trailing his eyes towards the green streak of light seeping through the thick layers of clouds below them.

"Considering that we've travelled to too many timelines, it's a possibility." Towa said, running her slim fingers through her white, wavy hair. "The reason why I think it's that Saiyan down there is that he's more... well, unstable compared to all the other timeline we've been to. Have you not sensed his power level? He's a disturbed one indeed."

"Hmm... to think that Layla would lose to a Saiyan like him. If she chose to side with the demons, she would have had total victory. What a shame..."

"Come on Mira, we need to get a move on otherwise those nuisances are going to find us." Towa said, gripping the staff as she clenched her other hand into a fist. "Remember this timeline because we still have some unfinished business with the girl. Even if she dies, at least we'll know which timeline she resides in."

Nodding, the duo vanishing from view, vanishing into the chilly airs above. Navy clouds crawled across the skies, blocking out the last rays of the yellow glow of the crescent moon.

 **Planet Earth- Wastelands**

Crunch. Crunch.

His heavy footsteps trudged on the dry, yellow grass, walking towards the last hopes, the last lights of Earth.

"How disappointing, Earth's best fighters can't even stand up to one blow from me." Nappa said, clenching his fist towards the worn out fighters. "Doesn't matter, I'll just have to eliminate your sorry asses off the faces of the universe."

Gohan gritted his teeth as the giant looks over to him. "You're Kakarot's son... I'm expecting a challenge from you." Nappa said as his whole body faced the tiny child. Noticing the actions, Piccolo stood in front of his student.

Three hours had passed. The remaining fighters were in turmoil.

Yamcha. Chiaotzu. Tien. They were all gone, vanished from the living realms and only but a memory for the fighters, a memory that served as a strong driving force in order to stop those monsters from conquering their home... Earth.

"I want you two to attack as soon as he comes towards me." Piccolo said, whispering, panting as he looks at Nappa. "Then I want you Krillin to hit him with you're Destructo Disk. Got it?"

Knowing that this could be the only final chance that the fighters may have, the remaining fighters nodded as Nappa zoomed towards the Namekian. Without much time to react, Okome dashed towards the huge Saiyan with Gohan following swiftly behind. Just standing metres away from the giant, Okome slammed her hands onto the dry ground, causing a huge plume of dust to erupt.

"Not trying to blind me again are you?" Nappa bellowed as he headed straight through the dense dust. Arriving to the other side of the dust, Nappa stopped.

"Where'd the Namekian go?" Nappa said, snapping his head, his eyes scanning the arid wasteland. "You can't hide from me!"

Hearing a buzzing sound, Nappa turned his head around towards the source. Krillin stood on a boulder. One of his hands was raised above his head. It seems as if he was holding a glowing disk.

"What a usele-" Before Nappa could end his sentence, his feet were glued to the ground. Looking down to his feet, the behemoth's lower half of his own body was frozen. "That kid! When I'm done with you I'm going to get rid of that little, annoying water brat!" Nappa yelled as the rubble and dust levitated into the air.

Vegeta smirked, observing the bald monk charging his attack.

"Now!" Piccolo yelled far from the battlefield. Catching the Prince's attention, Vegeta whipped his head towards the Namekian but his students were no where to be seen.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled, tossing the glowing the disk towards the behemoth, buzzing louder and louder as it came closer to Nappa. The giant smirked.

"Fools!" Nappa roared as the rocks around him vibrated as the ice began to crack on impact. Nappa broke out of his frozen prison before dodging the disk to his right, then tossing his hand towards the monk, firing a ball of Ki.

"Oh cr-!"

Krillin ducked, clasping his words shut as the light shot past him.

 _Close sho-_ A searing burst of light exploded behind Krillin, sending the monk spiraling towards the earthy, scorched lands below.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL DIE!" Nappa thundered, charging up another ball of energy in his right hand. Before launching his final attack, a beam of light was shot into the behemoths back, causing his skin to become burnt and black. The behemoth reached his hands over his back to feel his rough, broken skin.

 _Who had the balls to do that!_ Nappa thought as he whipped his head away from the Krillin. How dare a weakling shoot an elite! From the back! What cowardice move. Nappa glared into the dust cloud that cleared, revealing the young duo standing behind the Namekian. Piccolo's hands were open, his green palms steaming with smoke.

"So the Namekian used the multiform technique?" Vegeta mumbled, looking from the carbon copy of the Namekian vanishing from the boulders that Krillin was knocked into. "What's the matter now Nappa? Having a hard time?" The Prince smirked while folding his arms as Nappa continued to glare ever so furiously at the Namekian.

"I won't let Earth go down do easily." Piccolo said, panting as he knelt onto his knees. _I have to somehow weaken them, Goku had a tail which was the pimary weakness of a Saiyan._ Piccolo thought, gritting his fangs as his brows creased. _I need to grab their tail or launch a combined team attack- Tch, but someone's going to have to be a distraction._

"Mister Piccolo!" Okome and Gohan exclaimed as they helped Piccolo to regain balance, both placing a hand on each of Piccolo's forearms.

"YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" Nappa thundered as he glared at the remaining fighters. "I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE FOR THE SAKE OF THE DRAGONBALLS BUT NOW I AM GOING TO-"

Before the angry giant could finish his sentence, Piccolo snapped his head away from Nappa. It felt as though the sky was on fire, like as if two meteorites were heading towards the battle site.

Catching on immediately after; Vegeta looked, having his arms crossed over his chest as he observed the cyan skies. This should be interesting; was Kakarot here with the help of an ally?

"That's him! That's got to be him!" Gohan exclaimed, raising his hands towards his chest with a smile.

"Yay..." Krillin mumbled as he laid in the rubble. His prayers had been finally answered.

 _I could feel it, what a tremendous power level!_ Piccolo thought as he scanned the clear skies. His eyes narrowed. _But the other one..._ The Namekian's black eyes snapped wider, his jaws loosened to the realisation of the other power level. _Goku! Why? What could he possibly do without him trying side with them?_

"I'M SICK OF YOUR GAMES!" Nappa bellowed at the remaining fighters. How dare they were ignoring an elite.

"It's him!" Piccolo smirked at Nappa. Hearing this, the giant stood there, confused about the Namekian. There was no sign of Kakorot, this had to be a bluff, a trick that the Namekian must be pulling.

 _It seems like they can detect power levels..._ Vegeta thought, reaching for his scouter before placing it over his left eye. "Let's see now..." he mumbled, tapping a button of his red scouter.

 _I hope Goku is what he seems to be..._ Okome thought as she looks west, where each individual was now looking in that direction. How strong has the champion of the 23rd world martial arts tournemant become?

 _ **Elsewhere on Planet Earth**_

"Two big energy levels, two even bigger, one small and..." Goku said as his voice trailed off as he raced on the Nimbus alongside Raditz over the crisp, dry lands.

"The two big ones must be Nappa and Vegeta." Raditz said, folding his arms as his long hair whipped in the wind. "The others must be your comrades."

 _Comrades..._ what exactly did Kakorot see in those weaklings? They were nothing more than disasters waiting to happen. What exactly did the upbringing of Earth do to his younger brother? Where was his Saiyan pride? Raditz was going to have to wait before he could gain his answers, hopefully before his time ran out.

"There's another that I don't recognise... but I'll have to worry about that later, I just hope they're alive!" Goku said as he and his brother flew towards the barren wastelands ahead. Who ever this extra fighter is better be on Goku's side.

 _ **Elsewhere on Planet Earth- Wastelands**_

Hearing a loud beeping sound coming from the Prince's scouter, Nappa snapped towards Vegeta's direction with a smirk. So it was true, it wasn't some sort of trick if the Prince agrees. It was finally the time.

"I hope that's Kakarot." Nappa chuckled as he tore away his eye contact away from the fighters. It was his time to take down that fool for taking so long... After when he has his fun.

"There's two power levels... no... I can't tell who's who, they both seem to be evenly matched." Vegeta mumbled as he pressed the button on his red scouter. The arrows on the left of his scouter stopped fluctuating, remaining the same as two circles appeared on the centre. Then a beep emitted from the tiny machine, causing the Saiyan Prince to snap his eyes wider. "Nappa!" Vegeta yelled towards the giant, "They both have a power level of around five thousand!"

"FIVE THOUSAND!" Nappa bellowed at Vegeta, his eyes trembling as they flicked towards the prince. "BOTH? There has to be... Some kind of... mistake!" This had to be some kind of mistake, why two? Wasn't only Kakorot the only fighter to arrive? Unless they were buying time to get another partner... yes, maybe Kakorot wasn't as strong as he seemed.

However, no reply was given from the silent Prince. This silence, this was a grave sign that the elite warrior recognised. Was the Prince actually frightened? No- he, an elite warrior, shouldn't think of the Prince like that. The prince must be thinking of a plan. Yes, it had to be a plan to tackle Kakorot and this unknown fighter.

 _If these weaklings could manipulate their power levels..._ Vegeta thought as his eyes trailed from Nappa to the fighters, _then Kakarot and this other fighter could very well do the same thing... this could be a portion of their entire strength..._

"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled again at the giant as he clenched his fists up at Nappa, "Kill all of the fighters! Kakarot and Co may become a challenge if he receives any help!"

 _No!_ Okome thought as she gritted her teeth. Looking over to her mentor and friend, she could see the looks of shock and angst from both of their faces, their brows creased as their jaws clenched shut.

"What about the Dragonballs?" Nappa shouted as he looks past the Namekian. This was the main reason why they came here. Why was Vegeta so keen on giving it up?

"We can just ravage that fools home planet." Vegeta said, pointing at Piccolo "Besides, if Kakarot has truly came from the dead, it's true. We can destroy Earth and go to that Namekian's home planet on our merry way." This was the only best option the Saiyan had left. If the Namekian dies, Earth can go without leaving any evidence of the Dragonballs being here, just so that he- that tyrant, couldn't get his wish.

"It's a good excuse to start killing right away." Nappa said, smirking as he observed the remaining fighters, where Krillin laid on the scorched lands for some time now. Let's see how this Kakorot was going to react to the massacre of all those he protected... and who else was this other fighter was.

There must be something that he could do, he couldn't just stand here and watch Earth be reduced to a barren wasteland. Gohan's eyes looked up to his mentor, before trailing them to Okome. Maybe a tag team tactic could work...

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled at his mentor, throwing his hands to his side. "Me and Okome will hold him off, you have to get away from here otherwise if you die, Kami and the dragonballs will-"

"Don't be foolish!" Piccolo said as he cut off Gohan from finishing his sentence. "You both can't hold them off on your own!" There was no way that they could handle that behemoth by themselves, they were too young and inexperienced.

"Well, we have to try until Goku to gets here!" Okome said besides her mentor, holding her fists up in defiance. If Goku was their last hope, then the girl had no choice but to side with Gohan, especially when he spoke so strong of him.

"If you're so confident in stopping me brats, why don't you try it now?" Nappa yelled, lunging towards Okome and Gohan, his massive hands outstretched at the duo.

 _Something bad is going to happen..._ Krillin thought, gritting his teeth as his head barely had the strength to stay up. His hands gripped the earthy soils before slamming his clenched fists into the grounds. _But... darn it! I can't move! I can't be this weak! I have to try to help._ His head bowed down to the soils, his eyes squinting shut. Whatever the costs, he had to help any way he can, even if there was a growing gap between his prowess compared to the enemy's prowess He had to protect whatever his lifelong friend had left, it was unforgiveable if he couldn't protect them. Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien. He already failed three times. No more. No more dying, it had to stop.

As the giant began to close in on the small fighters, Piccolo dashed in front of both his students. No way was he going to let them fight any longer, they were inexperienced, they were just children. He wasn't going to lose them, his students, to die to such a monster like him. Gohan, he wanted to be a scholar, he had the passion to do so. And Okome, she had to find her sister, that passion also burns too on her eyes. The silent Namekian wasn't going to let it crumble to those wretched Saiyans.

Whoosh...

The two children shot past him, racing past him like bullets towards the speeding freight train. When did they muster enough energy to do that? Then their knees both collided with the behemoth's face, hurling him towards a low lying boulder.

 _What power!_ Piccolo thought, stopping dead in his tracks as he studied his students. His still eyes then trailed towards the behemoth who laid in the rubble. _To think that they were out of energy... they are determined like Goku._

"RAGH!" Nappa thundered, erupting up from the rocks as plumes of dust blasted up into the scorched atmosphere.

 _Someone's very pissed right now..._ Okome thought, clenching her fist as she landed with a crunch on the dry land.

 _Serves him right for speaking of my dad like that!_ Gohan thought, landing besides Okome, back to back as they stood on front of their mentor.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! SAY GOODBYE!" The giant thundered as he held his right arm behind him. Immediately, crimson light exploded from the giants hand. It didn't matter now, everyone was going to die! A Saiyan elite will never lose, never losing their only survivor of the Saiyan race; the Prince. He wasn't going to die nor will he ever beg for mercy from those weaklings. The Prince was going to live no matter the costs.

"DESTRUCTO- Urk!" Snapping their heads; Gohan, Piccolo and Okome saw the monk collapse to his knees.

Damn it! The bald monk couldn't help at all, his body had finally given up on him. Only one attack, just one attack that could have severed at least one of that behemoth's arms. His hands gripped the soils, his eyes squinted shut at his defeat.

 _Sorry Goku... I couldn't keep that promise._ Krillin thought as his head bowed down at the grounds, before falling with a thud.

"DIE!" Nappa yelled, launching the ball of electricity towards the two youngest fighters.

There was no time to react.

 _I won't let them perish! I must protect what I value deeply!_

Whoosh!

His arms were outstretched as he took on the impact of the devastating blow to his body.

"Piccolo! No!" Okome and Gohan cried. Her eyes were quivering, his jaws were trembling. Blood and flesh were ripped from the Namekian warrior's body, crumbling off into the wind as he gave out a yell from his tearing body.

 _So this is what it feels like to protect the ones you value deeply_...

Everything faded to white as the blast enclosed the fighters.

As the blast faded, the green Namekian stood tall, although his body was severely battered against the violent explosion that the behemoth threw. His body shook; his arms twitched and his legs trembled- his eyes coild barely stay open.

"R... run my stu... students." Piccolo said, his voice trembling as his gaze focused on Nappa's feet. Feeling like as if a drill knocked into his head, the Namekian warrior came crashing down on to the arid soils.

"Teacher!" Okome screamed, collapsing next to her mentor's side as her hands gripped his arm.

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan cried, his stength crumbling as he slumped to his knees. Both students eyes were teary as they kneeled next to the Namekian warrior. Why did this happen?

"I t..told you t..to r..run." Piccolo said, his black eyes observing the duo as his body felt cold- numb and empty. His eyes, his sight had blurred as he watched the details of their innocent faces fade away.

"Please hold on, daddy's coming soon!" Gohan yelled, shaking Piccolo out of shock. No- this couldn't be happening! Piccolo, Piccolo couldn't be possibly-

"He won't make it. " Okome mumbled as she had her broken hand placed on her mentors chest. Tears streamed from her eyes.

Gohan's eyes snapped open, his brows shot up. Something burned deep inside him, growing more wild as he gazed down at his mentor's fading smile.

That smile he never seen before.

"Those idiots are making me kill them in the wrong order." Nappa said as he looks over to the trio. "Well, it's all going to end the same! " He was smirking, watching the trio grieve as he trudged on the soils. Served them right for not accepting their defeat.

 **Elsewhere on Planet Earth- skies**

"No..." Goku said, racing on his Nimbus towards the battle site. It felt as though the strongest energy, the brightest flame, had finally blown out. It couldn't be-

"What is it Kakarot?" Raditz said as he looks over to Goku while crossing his arms. The older brother still could not grasp the ability to detect power levels fully yet, however, a faint drop in energy could be felt. He could not rely on his scouter as his old comrades may hear everything he and Kakarot planned out.

"Someone's chi is falling dramatically... I think they're dying!" Goku exclaimed, whipping his head towards his brother. "Hurry!"

 **Elsewhere on Planet earth - Kami's Lookout.**

"My time has come..." The Guardian of Earth panted, leaning on his wooden staff. "It seems that Goku and Raditz couldn't make it on time. At least I can now die pleased, knowing that Piccolo has developed far stronger than me... not physically but mentally as well..."

At least Piccolo no longer had that goal anymore and that foul heart like his father, Demon King Piccolo.

With his last breaths, Kami became fainter, like a ghost vanishing into the soft breeze. "Popo... I leave everything up to you..."

"Kami!" The dark skinned genie said as he supported the Guardian of Earth's final moments. As long as he could, Popo will forever stay loyal to the Guardian of Earth, even in his final moments.

 **Elsewhere on Planet Earth - Wastelands**

"Piccolo, the great, incorruptible evil... saving two children..." The Namekian warrior laughed as each slow breath passed. "It must have been you and your father's softness that infected me, but Gohan, boy- you were the only one who could really talk to me..." His sight was now robbed from him, his face damp with what the Earthlings must have called 'tears'. Those tears had trickled down his face as his body was numb, unmoving as he laid on the emerald lands.

"Who knew what a tiny, burning light could do...Those couple of months that I've spent with both of you... weren't really so... bad... Please... don't die..."

With his last breaths, the Namekian warrior smiled at his students before his head fell to his right side. His blind eyes closed partially, only hearing the last breaths of his students embracing his skin.

 _Until we meet again... my students..._

Okome mourned over her mentor's death as tears flowed from the child's, navy, sullen eyes. She brought her hands over her mentor's eyes, fully sealing them in respect and memory.

 _If only I didn't rush in like a fool... Tien and Piccolo would have been alive... I caused a chain reaction and caused everyone else to suffer!_ She gripped the dry dirt, and then slammed her fist back into the ground as she knelt next to her mentor.

 _M... Mister P..Piccolo... I won't let them... I won't let them get away with this!_ Gohan thought as he rose to his feet, clenching his hands into a fist. Tears flowed from his dark eyes, which now were glaring at the two monsters that stood before him.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The flame haired prince turned his head, his brows snapped up towards the child. Even the giant widened his eyes at the child.

"NOOO!" Gohan yelled, throwing his hands above his head. Snapping Okome from her sorrow, the girl whipped her head up at the boy. Those eyes, even for a child, they were extremely dangerous- as if the abyss of death awaited for anyone who dare rob him of his values. Snatching away his values and turning him into a monster that would scare away the most vile creatures to the depths of Hell. Was this truly the kind hearted child that Okome knew during those months that had passed?

"Is that Gohan's energy?" Krillin said, mumbling as he laid in the rubble that were now agitating his worn muscles. "Holy cow! I better get there and help... ugh... I feel like Earthlings are going to be severely outmatched in power soon... poor Yamcha." Krillin crawled closer towards the battle site, using his last ounce of strength to see whatever laid ahead.

"Nappa! Two thousand eight hundred! Get your ass out of there!" Vegeta yelled, grasping both of his fists towards his chest as he let out a warning.

 _As I thought... their power fluctuates tremendously... but what about the girl? Not once has her power increased... this is very strange..._ Vegeta thought as light was gathering up in the palms of the furious child.

"TWO THOUSAND EIGHT HUNDRED?" Nappa shouted as his face dropped his grin.

 _That brat has such high power... I guess this is what happens when Kakarot has a kid._ Nappa thought as Gohan glared at him.

"MASENKO!" Gohan screamed, launching a yellow beam of light towards the colossal giant, burning across the land as it flew towards the giant, ripping the lands to shreds.

 _An energy beam, how adorable!_ Nappa thought, snarling as he backhanded the energy beam. However, to his surprise, something else startled him.

The small girl that was sitting next to the Namekian landed a knee kick towards his abdomen, causing the giant to double over to his knees. Then the girl leapt up, landing a sharp blow to the head with her elbow. Pain burned throughout the Saiyans bald, scarred head as he place his enormous hands over it.

"WHY YOU!" Nappa bellowed as Okome jumped back before the giant could grab her. In retaliation, the giant sent a huge ball of Ki towards the duo.

 _Oh fangs!_ Okome thought as she tried to twist her body in mid air from the incoming blast.

However, it was intercepted by another blast.

Looking in towards his left, the giant could see the laying, bald monk panting as his hands were raised above his face.

 _I have to at least contribute something._ Krillin thought as he fell towards the dirt.

 _That pathetic fool can be dealt with later..._ Nappa thought as he looks back towards the duo.

"Not bad for two tiny brats... that stung a bit." Nappa said as he rose to his feet, smirking as he rubbed his hands, one bruise and blackened.

 _His powers gone all the way down... looks like he's used up all his energy..._ Vegeta said as he tapped his scouter. If Kakorot's son able to put that much energy into that blast, how was Kakorot going to be like? Especially this other fighter that was trailing him. No matter, everything was going to go, just like the endless planets before Earth.

 _Dang it._ Okome thought as she landed besides Gohan. _It's like hitting an iron wall..._ her arm was trembling, shaking as her other hand slapped over it. She couldn't let this sensation cripple her ability to continue longer, there's no way she was going to lose to this behemoth, especially when her sister was out there somewhere.

"I'm sorry Piccolo... I failed." Gohan sighed, smiling as the corners of his lips twitched. He was weak to defend his mentor's honour, inexperienced to anticipate the next move and that blast; every part of his soul was poured into it.

Was this how death was like? A slow being that crept up your throat, paralysing your body as it's claws swiped at your sight, covering it to nothing but this sea of despair and helplessness?

Gohan fell to his knees while Okome stood besides him, trying to support him by holding his arm. There had to be something that could be done, some distraction that could buy done time to beat this monster.

"I can't wait to see Kakarot's face when I crush his son and that girl, who should have never left their home, into a bloody pulp." The giant said, now looming over them with the sun's glare, revealing the smirk as it stabbed the duo with malice. It was such a shame that they had to die, Kakarot's son could have been an excellent warrior.

 _Goku! Where are you?_ Krillin thought as he gritted his teeth in angst. The monk buried his head in the dirt as his hope slowly left his grip. It wasn't true, his lifelong friend couldn't have left him. He had to be there, he just had to!

The two children bowed their heads in defeat as the behemoths brought his enormous feet above their heads. He was sure that the duo will die this time.

"It was nice knowing you Gohan." Okome smiled as Gohan looks towards her. Was this really the end?

"I wish it didn't have to end this way." Gohan smiled back as the giant brought his foot down.

Crunch...

"Huh?" Nappa thought as he stomped his foot on the empty ground. Catching Nappa's sound of confusion, Vegeta began to scan the wastelands with his scouter. Spotting Gohan on a yellow cloud and Okome beside many boulders, Nappa stared- frozen. What just happened?

"What the hell is that thing?" Nappa said as he looks at Gohan.

"Nappa! Look above!" Vegeta yelled as his scouter beeped. Both Saiyans whipped their heads up to see to figures floating above them. Both figures plummeted towatds the grounds, landung on the dry ground, keeping their dark gaze on the two Saiyans.

"Daddy!" Gohan exclaimed as he looks from the Nimbus, his eyes widened as his brows dipped. He saw the back of serious Earth raised fighter.

"Raditz!" Krillin said as he clenched his right hand into a fist as he squinted up at the wild haired Saiyan, who stood besides Goku. Why? Why was that malicious Saiyan teamed up with someone like Goku?

"Well, look who it is..." Vegeta said, smirking as he folded his arms. "A low class warrior and a traitor."

Both brother's exchanged looks before observing the two Saiyans ahead. It was time to settle the score.

 _ **Author notes:**_ _oh boy, a long chapter. Any who, just been watching Dragon ball Super and I honestly don't care. I just wanna kick back and watch some anime, I mean Db in general isn't suppose to be such a complex anime, just something you kick back and watch for fun and I loved it for its simple storyline, especially when Akira Toriyama created it with the sole purpose of being a gag manga, like Animes like One Punch Man._

 _But it's still fun writing in theories about plot holes and characters that weren't so fully fleshed out in the movies. They're pretty fun to write about... and research about... (little secret here but researching about a psychopath and giving them a motive, as well as linking to what is shown in the movie/cannon, is fun and torturous. I have no regrets writing Broly's character. :D)_

 _Moving one now, the songs I've listen to are;_

 _Big- Dead letter Circus_

 _Sage music- from Bruce falconer productions in dbz_

 _Vegeta's vision- from Bruce falconer productions_

 _Take control- Poynte (thanks to Kkkblaika amv of Fukkastu no F)_

 _So, Raditz will have some action in the next chapter so until next time;_

 _ClumsyPigeon signing out._


	14. Recovery and Twin troubles

_Author notes: I present to you all the next chapter for 'Dimensions apart'. Enjoy._

 **Distant planet**

She was just laying there- still, cold- a pale body wrapped in the white sheets of her bed.

It didn't make any sense...

Why did that monster ask- no, demand help from an insect as she? That heartless monster would have killed the girl; yet, for some unknown reason he kept her alive. Why?

The Shamoian child clasped her hands together tighter, gazing down at her green, boney fingers as she sat besides the pale body.

 _Saishi... Please, don't die._ Samoe thought, her blank, tearful eyes trailed towards the teen's still body. _You promised- you promised that you wouldn't let him... that_ _ **monster!**_ _You wouldn't let that_ _ **monster**_ _get what he wanted. But now you just lying there..._ Her fingers wrapped around the teen's pale ones, gripping them as her forehead brushed against Saishi's broken hands. _Please, I don't want you to lose to a monster like him. Please, pull through. You can do it! You have to find your sister and make up for all the times you've missed. Isn't that what you're living for?_

The child brought her head up, only to meet the silence of the teen's blank face. If only Saishi was stronger, maybe- just maybe the teen could have avoided such disaster.

No, it's not possible.

The burnt wax lingered in the corner of the room, flickering as she cupped her hands on her knees. Samoe ran one hand down her own arm. Bloodied, broken, swollen. It just hung by her side. It wasn't possible for the child to avoid such a strong force, so what difference would it have made if Saishi had?

Why oh why would that monster try to help Saishi? Wasn't he the one who loved the violence and suffering of others?

The Shamoian child closed her damp eyes, feeling the swollen joints of her fingers, her arms and shoulders burn through her fragile bones.

 _ **Several hours ago...**_

 _All that the child could remember was that she was was alone in that room. Saishi's room to be exact. What was she doing at the time? Wait, Saishi saved her from that close call. What was that form that Saishi took on?_

 _She was searching the room, searching for a sign. Something that could tell the child to get away from here, or at least know what's going on. The sound outside had died down. There was no yelling, no screaming, just the whistling of the chilly winds._

 _The child staggered towards the window, resting her palms on the window ledge as she peered out from the building. Dark. It was hard to see anything out there, even if the crescent moon shone down on the empty lands. Her short breaths evaporated out into the chilly winds, drifting away, alone, towards the forlorn lands. Then a green streak shot past her._

 _It couldn't be-_

 _The child whipped her head up, seeing the giant loom over her. His black gaze pierced the Shamoian child- but this gaze wasn't the same. Usually it was a scorching glare, which left her legs trembling; this time his gaze was sombre, just like the night skies above._

 _His golden boots trudged on the stone tiles, walking pass the child. The sounds of his footsteps felt as though a dinosaur trudged through the room. Slow and heavy footsteps that can turn nimble in an instant._

 _Wait- was that Saishi in his arms?_

 _"Saishi!" Samoe said, yelling as the child darted towards him. She couldn't have! Saishi couldn't have-._

 _"She's not dead." Broly said, looking ahead into the dark hallways as Samoe came to a halt._

 _No eye contact, no nothing. Usually he would give an air of static anger, zapping at whatever dared to lie in his ravaged, bloodied path- but the whole atmosphere that hung around him was different. No streaks of crimson shone through his dark eyes._

 _But Saishi..._

 _No, it wasn't possible for the Saiyan to-_

 _"You leave her alone!" Samoe said, yelling at the top of her lungs. She threw her hand towards the Saiyan, pointing as if an accusation was thrown. That monster... He would never have a heart to do something like that._

 _"Don't challenge me." Broly said, stopping in his path._

 _This wasn't a good sign. Now she got his attention._

 _Samoe backed towards the window, curling her fingers towards her mouth._

 _"Insect," Broly said, gazing down at the child, "you honestly think that I have the time right now to deal with your pathetic plea?" He strode towards the child, looming over her as he held Saishi's corpse. "I don't care if she dies, but there will be a problem if she dies." His eyes narrowed at the tiny Shamioan._

 _"Even if you request help, I will never help someone like you!" Samoe said, her hand slipped onto the window ledge, sliding on to the rough, wooden surface._

 _"You're going to help her. Not me." Broly said as he gashed his teeth at the child. "Or I'll make sure she dies in front of you."_

 _"Why don't you go ask your father? At least you have one!"_

 _A spark burst from his eyes, that crimson spark that Samoe knew too well. Samoe's eyes trembled as she pressed her back towards the frames of the window._

 _"Insect!" Broly dived towards Samoe._

 _Peeling the surface of the wood, Samoe ripped out the jagged fragment up at fragment snapped in the giant's hand. Samoe ducked, avoiding his swipe before throwing her body towards the walls behind him. If only she knew his fighting style._

 _Broly threw a glass shard at Samoe, slapping her face as the sharp edges avoided her flesh. Letting out a yell, Samoe clasped her hands over her face. In pursuit, the Saiyan grabbed her by the face, slamming her into the stone walls before letting her drop onto the floor._

 _"Just listen to me if you really don't want to die!" Broly said, gashing his teeth at the child as stones clattered against the tiles. "You're going to help her if you like it or not!"_

 _"But your father has the healing tank." Samoe said, mumbling as her hands trembled, her eyes peering out from the gaps of her fingers. She saw red. Blood must have seeped into her eyes. She now realised her other arm was just hanging there, twisted and broken._

 _Hearing the footsteps retreat, Samoe snapped her head up._

 _He was gone. Only the trail of blood was left, leading away into the dark hallways._

 _Tch, if he was rational he should have went to his father in the first place, not the child. What purpose did he have with someone like her, an insect? But her only ally-_

 _It was no use. Her arm was bruised and her face was dripping with blood. Pursuing that monster now... no, it wasn't possible._

 _A few hours passed, probably two to be precise, when the fight happened. Samoe now had bandages wrapped around her arm and a damp towel against her swollen cheek. She was waiting again, waiting as the hours crept by and the darkness growing stronger in the midst of the night. If anything, hopefully this wasn't a sign that death was just lurking in the shadows._

 _Tuk... tuk... tuk..._

 _Jumping up to her feet, Samoe snapped her head up at the hallways, seeing the towering figure emerge from the shadows._

 _Broly. He was holding the teen's body, her ally, as he strode into the room, only hearing the sound of his boots crunching on the stone tiles. Saishi's injuries have healed- but her clothes were in rags; revealing the scars that ran down one arm as the strips of bandages hung down her elbows._

 _"W..what are you doing here?" Samoe said, gulping as the Saiyan laid the teen on the bed. Sweat trickled down her cheeks._

 _"As I said before, you're going to look after her." Broly said, trailing his eyes down at the Shamoian. "Don't make me beat you back to your hole insect." As he strode towards the door, he came to a halt. His head twisted toward the child. "When she wakes up, tell her that my father wants to speak to her."_

 _Samoe covered her lips, watching the Saiyan leave without another moment to spare. It just didn't make any sense._

 _ **Now...**_

Opening her eyes, Samoe exhaled. A monster, a psychotic one, could never have the heart to care for the weak. It's just not in his nature. There had to be another reason why he kept her alive.

"Hugh."

Samoe whipped her head to Saishi. Saishi's eyelids... they were twitching and her chest, it rose and fell as she let out a long sigh.

"Am I a..alive?" Saishi's voice cracked, finally awaking from her slumber.

Tears trickled down the child's face.

"Yes. Yes you are, Saishi." Samoe said, rubbing the tears from her cheeks as the violet eyes of her ally opened. "Welcome back."

"Samoe?" Saishi said, her voice faint and rasp as her fingers patted the soft sheets of the bed.

 _Samoe... that weakling actally help you..._ Karu said, patting her claws on the floorless abyss of the teen's mind. _At least they're not all useless._

Saishi gritted her teeth, before taking in another deep breath. Why did this demon had to be involved?

"Yes; I'm here for you." Samoe said as a hand held the teen's one, warming her colourless flesh.

"I'm sorry." Saishi said, lifting her shaky head up from the pillow. "I'm sorry for not beating him like I promised."

"No, you don't need to be." Samoe said, pushing Saishi back down. "You're doing everything you can. I mean, not everyone can do great things but that won't stop me from doing the littlest things with great care."

"Samoe. It won't change the fact that I lost to him." Saishi said, trailing her eyes up at Samoe.

"I'm just glad that you're alive."

Saishi's eyes contact broke away from the child. This child... when was the last time someone said something like that? Her eyes closed; that voice... is that what Amaya would say? The compassion seeping through the despair she hid so well?

"Um...Saishi," Samoe said, glancing from the fading candle flame to the teen. "I don't want to be that person but, Paragus needs to see you." Samoe said, meeting again with Saishi's gaze. _Why did she look away? Did I say something wrong?_

"I'll go see him but I want to ask a favour first." Saishi said, looking away from Samoe as her hair fell over her face.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any spare clothing?"

Wasn't this embarrassing...

"Uhh, Saishi... we don't have any more material for new clothes." Samoe said as her eyes flickered away from Saishi.

"Ack, are you sure?" Saishi said as her eyes snapped towards Samoe, creaking her neck before letting out a groan.

"Unless you want to wear Saiyan armour, then that's what we got."

"No way, I will never wear that!"

"There's nothing else, not at the momen-"

Wait, there was another piece of clothing but would the teen really wear it?

"Saishi, would you wear something similar to what he wears? I mean considering the you're his student and all..." Samoe said, patting Saishi on the shoulder.

"You're joking, right?" Saishi said, resting her head back on the pillow.

"Well you can always compromise with the shirt."

"No, I have to wear a shirt, I mean a shirt that covers my arms and figure. No shirt means a no from me to come out of this room."

"You know he already knows about the scars right?"

 _Damn it!_ Saishi thought, squeezing her eyelids shut. Regardless, if Saishi had stayed in that room, there's no doubt that Broly would have blasted her out. His actions shown he couldn't care less of her dress sense.

 _ **Several minuted later...**_

Swaying on her feet, Saishi patted the white, baggy trousers before running her fingers pass the red sash around her waist and up to the marron tank top. Her hands were covered with white bandaged as she inspected the durable material of the spares that her mentor wore.

"So, how is it?" Samoe said, holding the rags of Saishi's previous clothes. "These were just spares, but I guess it's small enough to fit you."

"Uhh... Any chance that there's a looser top I could wear?" Saishi said as she pinched the material. Sure tank tops were good for combat but to have her figure visible was not, even if it covered all her skin.

"Nope." Samoe smiled up at Saishi, closing her eyes. "At least you don't need to worry about him ripping your sleeves off now."

"I guess so." Saishi said, fastening the weights around her wrists before tapping the marroon boots on the stone tiles. "I better get going then."

"Be careful." Samoe said, raising a hand up at Saishi.

"You too." Saishi said, waving as she left towards the dark hallways.

The teen strode down the hallways alone, gliding down the stone floors. It wasn't long until something had distracted her.

Pit... pit... pat...

Seeing a window, Saishi darted towards it. Rain. That was what the sound was.

She peered out, observing the rugged lands buried under a dense mist. It was as if the building she was on was floating above the skies, shielding the lands below with a mist. An illusion. Like as if it was some free land to fly over. Just like the misty mountains that she and Amaya watched from in the early hours of dawn. Cool, refreshing an- Wait, who was that out there?

Saishi's brows shot up. She knew who it was, especially if it was the only giant around. She fell to her knees, crouching as her eyes leveled with the frames of the window.

Broly. What was he doing out in the rain?

He was gazing up at the murky skies above, the torrent streaming down his face and dripping off his bangs. Should she-

No, if she stayed any longer, that Saiyan would notice her presence and surely harm her again. She had to get out of there now.

Creeping away from the window, Saishi raced down the hallways, refusing to look back at that window- that window that reeked of blood, sweat and broken bones.

The lonesome Saiyan tilted his head to the right, slanting his head over his shoulder. His empty gaze observed the window of where the girl was, why didn't he kill the girl already? He closed his eyes as he faced up at the prickling sensation of the rain against his face. This rain... it's been so long since something like this washed away whatever scars burned deep within his flesh. If it lasted longer... this freedom; this refreshing, cool and pleasant feeling, would it wash away those scars?

Saishi was now in Paragus's room, awaiting news from the elder.

"Paragus, I heard you have summoned me." Saishi said, bowing her head as she crossed a hand over her chest. "How can I be of service?"

"There's no need to be so formal." Paragus said, sitting at the desk piled with papers. "Besides that, I have some unfortunate news to tell you." His hands rested against each other as he observed the creamy sheet in front of him, scribbled with notes that were barely visible due to the melting wax candle.

"It can not be that bad, could it?" Saishi said as she raised her head.

"How does it sound if there had been an unusual growth of a gigantic tree far off in the wastelands not so far from here?" Paragus said as his eye trailed up at the girl.

"A tree can not be all that harmful, could it, Paragus?"

"Not that the tree has done anything... yet." Paragus said, shuffling his hands on the desk before pulling out a feathered quil, "It's the "who" that could have planted an enormous specimen without being detected by anyone here."

"For them not to be detected means they are trespassing, right?" Saishi said, crossing her arms as she nodded her head.

"Yes. I want to know who's doing this and why. No one just parades here and takes over." Paragus said, stroking the feathered quil between his index finger and thumb. "Unfortunately, I would have assigned you to go but you don't know the ability to fly... and not to be rude but your also terrible at manipulating Ki." Paragus said, glancing up as he gave a small smile at the teen.

"Is there anyone else to do the job?" Saishi said, raising a finger up at the ceiling. "Broly could-"

The elder Saiyan's eyes widened before narrowing at the girl. Paragus did have other warriors at his disposal if something like this was to arise... but the problem was that how could a specimen, a tree, survive a combined blast from his elites? It was just a plant but yet- they were _elites._ The warriors that adapted to any skills and tactics in any given circumstance, yet a _tree_ stood in their way?

Tch, if only Saishi knew what the stakes were if she mentioned his son in any plan.

He was not going to deny that his son was probably the best fighter to handle such problems, but his son also could end up ravaging the planet which the elder Saiyan tried so hard to create a home- even to take refuge from that tyrant. It's a risk but it might work- if only it's her and Broly alone. So far, his son shown no interest in murdering the girl... this could be a good sign. Any elite working besides Broly was the equivalent of sending them to Hell.

"I'll assign you and my son to investigate what's going on. In that case, while you investigate, you can still learn from him." Paragus said, pointing the feathered part of the quil towards Saishi.

"Working together... with Broly?" Saishi said, gulping as she raised a hand to her chest. This wasn't good at all.

"I would have investigated this myself but I have other business to attend to unfortunately." Paragus said, putting down the feathered quil. "It would also be a good opportunity for you to understand your mentor a little better; wouldn't you say?" His eye met up with hers, observing the trembling pupils of the teen. The girl... She was strong enough to go toe to toe with him yet, she was scared. Why?

"Saishi, I must tell you something before you go." Paragus said, cupping his hands as he pressed his thumbs together.

"Yes Paragus?" Saishi said, curling her fingers next to her face. She bit her lips, hoping that she didn't need to hear anything more from that creature that Samoe would describe as a "Monster".

"Last night when you and my son had supposedly had a beatdown, that power you had nearly ended your life, am I correct?" Paragus said as his eye gazed into the girl.

There was no use in lying to him, Saishi knew that she owed her loyalty to him.

"Yes. I did." Saishi said as she bowed her head. "I didn't mean to hide my power-"

"No, I can completely understand why you would do that. For example, trying to not be a target for other individuals that would otherwise harm you unesseccarily." Paragus said, circling his hand towards the marroon haired teen. "You were in such a severe and crippled state when my son brought you to me."

The healing tank... The girl's body was battered and bruised, her bones shattered by whatever that beat down she had with his son. Those black scars that ran over her body were analysed more thoroughly; incurable, rotting flesh. Interesting enough, she had extra bones in her skeletal structure, just like a Saiyan when comparing the fact that they have tails... but just not scaly.

Good thing that the healing tank was operating otherwise that could have taken a turn for the worse.

"B... Broly?" Saishi said, whipping her head up as her eyes twitched.

"Yes..." Paragus said, as his eye flickered away from her. "He had a tendency to utterly destroy everything, but for some reason he chose to carry you here." - _An uncontrollable, violent force that would destroy anything even if he tried to subdue that power. Hmmm... Last time I checked, he didn't have a heart to do those things._ Paragus glanced at the ring of his clasped hand before looking up at the teen.

"I will go to thank him." Saishi said, rubbing her bandaged arms as she backed towards the iron doors. " It's the least that I can do."

"It's not an obligation to do so Saishi. But if you insist, I won't stop you." Paragus said as he pointed up at the teen. "Knowing my son, he would be a tricky one to find."

"It's alright, I saw him out in the rain earlier." Saishi said, smiling as the corners of her lips twitched. "Thank you for the meeting."

"Farewell." Paragus said, lifting the feathered part of the quil to his chin. This teen was quite the odd one. Even if she hadn't fully healed, she would still go to the one who left her in this mess. His eyes trailed down to the scribbled notes, a drawing of a ring similar to the one wrapped around his fingers.

Approaching the faint, crimson light from the windows, Saishi dragged her feet towards against the stone tiles, staggering as she felt the burn from the ache of her legs. The rain... it was lighter.

She gazed out from the window, searching for the Saiyan out in the vast lands. The wind brushed against her hair, running its refreshing touch over the girl's skin. Who thought another planet, that was not Earth, had such a comforting breeze?

Her violet eyes found the Saiyan, sitting alone and far from the building's grounds. His head still raised up at the rain, his eyes closed as it streamed down his face. How long was he out there?

Looking down from the window, Saishi leapt from the window. This wasn't a wise choice. Her arms clawed the air as the wind lashed at her face. What was she thinking jumping out when her body hadn't healed?

 _Oh crap!_ Saishi said, crashing on to her bottom as her legs gave way. Rubbing her lower back, she whipped her head up to the sky. _My ba-_

Her face went scarlet as her eyes met up with his piercing black ones. Instead of finding him, Broly found her. She shrunk towards the building's stone walls, clasping her hand over her knees as the Saiyan gazed down at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you think you're doing out here?" Broly said, staring down, slopping his head to one side as a brow went up. _And what is she doing with my spares?_

"I.. I was out for air." Saishi said as her eyes snapped down to her knees. "I just-"

"Why are you not resting up?" He said, crouching in front of the teen as his hands rested between his knees. "You'll never beat me in that state you're in." What excuse did the girl have this time? Fear? The insect? The old man?

"I... to be honest, you're making it harder for me to explain." Saishi said, snapping her head up at the Saiyan's gaze. "I just.. I want to say..." Her hand slid over to her chest, tucking her knees in to her stomach. Damn, didn't he know what personal space was?

"Kid, you know you're going to catch a cold if you stay out in the rain any longer." Broly said, rising up to his feet. "Also, here's another thing you need to know; stop **lying** to me." His voice dropped into a low growl.

"But-"

"Just don't. Truth be told, if you did that, it'll make everything easier." His eyes glanced down at the teen, who still buried her back towards the wall. "Stop trying to look so small, it's a signal that shows that your weak."

 _Weak!_

"Weak! I'm not-" Her brows furrowed up at the grinning Saiyan- crap...

"Not so scared now are you?" Broly said, crossing his arms as the teen snapped her head away. "Tell me the real reason why your here, kid?"

Her lips trembled as her hands curled near her mouth.

"Th... Thank you." Saishi said, whispering as her eyes gazed down at his boots.

 _Thank you?_ Broly thought, observing the girl in the rain. What was she on about?

"Idiot. You clearly misunderstood what the stakes were." Broly said, watching the girl snap her head up at him. "I don't care what happens to you, there would have been problems if you happened to kick the bucket."

"But you had the choice to kill me... why didn't you take it?" Saishi's eyes trailed up at the looming Saiyan.

 _Choice..._

"Tch. You don't listen do you?" He said, slamming his fist into the stone walls behind Saishi as he glared down at the teen. "I'm not obligated to answer to you. I choose whatever I want to do and you don't have any right to ask me why."

The teen snapped her head up at him. Then her eyes narrowed, trailing away towards the murky skies near the mountains.

"Sorry." Saishi said as her marroon hair fell over one side of her face. "I won't question you anymore." Her hands tucked into her knees as she gritted her teeth. She had no chance in winning any conflicts with him, she barely knew anything about him, so what right did she have to question him?

"You're an amusing one, you know?" Broly said, resting his back against the stone walls beside the teen. The teen was clearly not budging.

 _Amusing?_ Saishi thought as she peered from the bangs of her hair. She lifted the strands of her hair to see the Saiyan sit besides her. She remained quiet as she shuffled away from him.

"Considering that I beat you, you still chose to come and find me. It's strange." He said as he looks up at the skies. "Usually no one has the strength to try again, because of the fear they had from the last experience. They wouldn't dare to challenge again, their body would be crippled for life or destroyed completely." His head turned towards the silent teen, watching her unwavering face. "Why would you do something foolish?"

"... I just thought maybe every encounter would be different." Saishi said, circling her fingers over the material of her knees. "One moment someone could be extremely compassionate and then the next moment they're the definition of hell." Her eyes observed the water trickling down her hands.

Amaya. She was one of those people.

"Maybe it is foolish, maybe I don't know what I'm on about half the time." Saishi said as she clapsed her bandaged hands tighter. "I'm-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Broly said, pointing his hand towards the girl. "Don't let your confidence come crashing down just because of those petty things."

"Wait, what are you sayimg?" Saishi said as she turned her head up at the Saiyan.

"Well, you can't let the opponent get to you through words." Broly said, he raised a finger up at the sky. "You let the opppnent win through mental control and it's over."

"I see." Saishi said, placing a hand over one side of her face and covering her right eye. That magic... or whatever you want to call that fancy trick, it was strong to subdue her mind. If only she knew what was going on, she could have prevented that demon from using her... wait, his crown. Did his crown work in a ?

"If you don't mind me asking, can't you take off the crown you're wearing?" Saishi said as she pointed up at her forehead.

"It's not possible." Broly said, closing his eyes as he poked the metal restraint. "Father put it there for 'safety measures'. Every attempt that I take to break this thing ends up leaving me not knowing what the hell happened the next day... or week... or month."

It was strange. This monster who Samoe explained so much about this Saiyan seemed different. He was calm and relaxed at the moment, not like what he was last night where he gave her a rude awakening, mad with bloodlust blinding his sight. She could understand what he had gone through yet, something kept the Saiyan constantly aloof. It was this curiousity the teen had but, it could kill her if she stayed to close. Maybe the air of fear was the thing that kept the teen away from him? Or the constant warnings that Samoe gave about his wild behaviour?

Regardless of what was told, she enjoyed his company.

Fear, maybe the fear was a way for no one to approach the Saiyan, to know him, to understand what and who he was? With that power he could do whatever he want, even kill Saishi... yet he _chose_ not to.

Feeling a pat on her head, Saishi's eyes snapped wider as her head twisted towards the Saiyan.

"Can you fly yet, kid?" Broly said, gazing down at the teen as his hand rested on her head. "Considering that you don't have those wings right now." His eyes flicked to either side of the teen's shoulders before keeping a steady gaze.

"No..." Saishi said as she looked down at the Saiyan's metallic piece that hung around his neck. He was really strange. Dangerously strange. His personality had remained calm, no sense of bloodlust or willingness to fight... is this really the same Saiyan from last night?

"Then that's your training." Broly said, ruffling the teen's marroon hair. "You'll be mastering that in the mean while. For now, just rest up."

"Why are you looking out for my health? I thought you didn't care." Saishi said, rubbing her her bandaged arm as she looked down at the damp soil.

"You should already know the answer to that." Broly said as his fingers left her hair. "Besides, you broke your legs again, didn't you?"

"I haven't-"

Broly crouched before her, grabbing her by the shoulder and thighs before lifting her up next to his chest.

"Don't bother protesting." Broly said, carrying the teen as his eyes avoided contact from the steaming teen.

"Broly!" Saishi said, squeaking as she felt her face burn from the embarrassment on her cheeks. Sweat trickled down her face as she squirmed out of his grip.

The Saiyan's hand slid over her shoulders and up to her head, in a way to rest and calm that temper of hers.

"Calm down," Broly said, flying up to the open window and into the stone buildings. "You can't fight back. If you want to have any chance in beating me, you have to rest up." His feet landed on the stone tiles. "Also, I will always fight a full powered opponent by any means necessary."

"Even if they're stronger than you?" Saishi said, twisting her head up to meet the Saiyan's gaze. Why would anyone try to take on an opponent stronger than yourself? It was better to defeat the opponent before they have the chance to completely destroy you in battle.

"I don't see nothing wrong with having a challenge." Broly said, walking through the dark hallways. _Not that I've had any..._

"Then... does that mean I'll be your sparing partner?" Saishi said, covering her mouth as she let out a yawn.

 _A partner?_ Broly thought, trailing his eyes down at the teen. A partner... what was that? Was it like an ally? Just like that insect that hanged around the girl? Trash...

"Don't go there." Broly said, gazing down at the teen. "Just student and mentor, nothing more and nothing less."

Her eyelids were heavy as she fought off her sleep, the Saiyan could tell. Sleep. The girl should be lucky that she had a way to recover her strength without being bound to the harsh reality because of such events, events that were out of his control at the time.

"Go to sleep kid, you'll need all the energy you can get for the next training." Broly said, as he strode down the dim hallways.

"Huh hum..." Saishi mumbled, twitching her eyelids before letting it another yawn. "Thanks..."

This kid... a strange creature. How could she hold so much strength but is as gentle as that insect? How could the girl thank someone like him even though he shattered her bones?

His black eyes trailed down to the teen, now sleeping soundly against him.

He could snap her neck with little effort but... what would he gain out of such an easy kill? The girl had to get stronger if he wanted a challenge.

But what if a challenger was waiting for him in the far reaches of the desert, perched high above the tree with a fruit ready to be picked?

 **Planet Earth - Wastelands**

"Raditz!" Krillin said, gritting his teeth. All that the monk could remember was being slapped across the face with a furry tail before he assaulted Goku and took off with Gohan, Goku's only child. "Why are you here?" The bald monk gripped the dry dirt between his fingers.

"Krillin." Goku said as he looks over to his friend. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, he's on our side."

Goku could feel anger swell up in his best friend, that spark shot towards Raditz could potentially burn the armour if not tamed; he wouldn't blame him. Raditz came to Earth and wrecked havoc on his friends and family... and an old nemesis.

However, this could be his only chance at stopping the tyrants and find out more about his heritage. Heritage about the warrior's known as the 'Saiyans'. After all, Raditz is his older brother, he should be able trust him... Even though they started off on the wrong foot.

Looking at the behemoth before him, his blood boiled at the monster who killed his friends. He could see Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo lying there. Dead.

Goku took a deep breath. No, giving them the satisfaction was not going to help at all.

"Raditz," Goku said as he twisted his head at the wild haired Saiyan. "Take over from here, I need to take care of something first."

"Sure, whatever you say Kakarot." Raditz said, smirking as he circled his shoulders. "Not that I can break the contract between you and that old geezer."

Goku turned his back on the giant, walking towards Gohan who rested on the yellow cloud known as the Nimbus.

"Are you ignoring me?" Nappa said, roaring as he raised a fist up at Goku. How dare a low class warrior just ignore an elite!

"Don't try anything." Raditz said, facing a hand at the giant as Goku strode past the wild haired Saiyan.

"Son," Goku said crouching down as he laid Gohan on the ground. "Are you alright?" He rested the boys head on his arm, observing the empty expression of his beaten son. "Here, daddy's got you a senzu bean."

Popping the green bean into he child's mouth, Goku whipped his head up at Krillin, who had crawled towards Goku with only an eye to spare.

"F... fath- dad!" Gohan said, snapping his eyes wide open as he saw the dark eyes of the earth raised Saiyan.

"G.. Goku, friend... you're back!" Krillin said, weezing as a shaky smile formed on his lips.

"Don't strain yourself buddy." Goku said, smiling from Gohan and back towards the injured monk. "Eat this... oh, and who's that?" He held out a senzu bean before pointing at the lonesome, lying child.

"Well, I wouldn't know but she's on our side." Krillin said as he gulped the bean. "Besides, Pic-"

"Kakarot," Nappa said as a clenched fist trembled as he held it up at Goku. "HOW DARE YOU MOCK A SAIYAN ELITE!"

Whipping his head, Goku saw the giant darting towards him, throwing a fist towards him and his friends. Those eyes, dark and blinded by wrath. It was going to be his downfall.

"What did I tell you?"

Thud...

It felt as though an iron rod was slammed across the back of the giant's head, then the pain burned across his stomach, throwing him back onto his bottom against the grass. Stumbling to his feet, Nappa rubbed his head before whipping his head up to meet a ball of static, purple Ki. Wait, this seriously wasn't happening now, was it? A low class warrior... beating an elite?

"Don't try anything funny." Raditz said, holding the ball of Ki towards the bridge of Nappa's nose. Raditz gave a stern gaze as Nappa glared up at the wild haired Saiyan.

What an idiot, who thought that the Saiyan elite, Nappa, would be reduced to such a state like this? It was a pain to see in Raditz's eyes.

Vegeta observed the lower class Saiyan, this traitor who served only him. It didn't make sense- how did that weakling become so strong within a year?

"Nappa, be cautious." Vegeta said, crossing his arms as his brows furrowed. "They're not the same where they were a year ago."

"I'd figured." Nappa said as he studied the ball of Ki near his face.

"Raditz, you can beat him. " Goku said, crouching besides Gohan and Krillin who both stood besides him. "King Kai said-"

"I know." Raditz said, lowering his hand. "The contract. But Kakarot, shouldn't this be your fight? Considering he did kill most of your comrades?"

"That's why I trust you to fight him." Goku said, pointing up at the wild haired Saiyan. "He's your former ally that you need to settle a score with."

"A traitor in their eyes Kakarot." Raditz said, twisting his head away from his younger sibling as his voice dropped into a whisper.

"A traitor is what you are; low class scum." Vegeta said, sneering up at Raditz as Raditz snapped his head up at the Prince. "I won't accept such intolerance from a weakling as you."

"Weak?" Raditz said, standing away from Nappa, letting the bald giant rise up to his feet as he gazed up at Prince. "I think your underestimating me." He rubbed the palms of his hands.. "Let me demonstrate how strong I've become. Nappa, I challenge you to a fight. No help, no surrender, just to the bitter end." Raditz threw his hand at the giant, pointing at him as the wild haired Saiyan gave a small smirk.

"That cocky attitude of yours already got yourself killed, be careful of what you say." Nappa said, holding a fist up at Raditz. "I accept."

Good. This was what Raditz wanted anyway. This demonstration would hopefully put that Saiyan prince back in his place, especially when Vegeta betrayed his loyalty to the last survivors of the Saiyan race.

"Goku, are you sure this is a good thing to do?" Krillin said, looking down at the crouching Goku. "I mean remember when he-"

"It's alright Krillin, I trust him." Goku said, looking at the navy haired child laying besides Gohan. "Besides, he won't be able to break the contract between me and him."

"Contract?" Krillin said, tilting his head at Goku. What contract? Wait, Raditz and Goku were dead... So how did they both were revived through the use of the Dragonballs if the dragon, Shenron, can only grant one wish?

"I'll explain everything later," Goku said, looking over to the girl that laid besides Gohan. "Well, actually we all got some explaining to do." He said as he trailed his eyes back at the battle field.

The sun was at its highest peak, scorching the barren lands with its glare from the heavens. Raditz stood opposite his opponenet, Nappa, crossing his arms as the giant observed him.

Crich, crunch, whoosh!

Now the fight begins.

Nappa threw a punch at Raditz, yelling as scarlet electricity cracked from his knuckles. Raditz swerved to his right, grabbing Nappa's wrist with one hand and a fist towards Nappa's face.

"At least give me a challenge," Raditz said, feeling the seething breaths from the giant, "this is pitiful for a Saiyan elite." He smirked as Nappa's jaws trembled, glaring at Raditz's face.

The giant trembled with rage.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Nappa said, yelling as he shoved Raditz back before launching a ball of Ki. He wasn't going to let a low class Saiyan mock the strongest Saiyans left, especially when the Prince was watching.

The ground erupted into smoke, washing over the lands with a heavy plume of dust. Goku, Gohan and Krillin brought their arms up, defending their eyes whilst Vegeta crossed his arms as he spectated.

"How did you like that?" Nappa said, gazing into the eye of the dust as he raised a fist to his face, "I told you that cockiness was going to get you into trouble." He smirked as he grinned.

Whish!

"Argh!" Nappa yelled as he collapsed onto his knees, covering his stinging abdomen. Again, how was he this fast?

"You're underestimating me." Raditz said, looming over Nappa as he lowered his feet to the dry ground. "Your too easy to read. I guess that's what happens if your an elite, you think you're the strongest because of the title you hold. What bullsh-"

"HA!"

Nappa shot a beam of Ki from his mouth, evaporating anything into smoke as the beam dashed across the hilly lands. That's what happens if a traitor like Raditz deserved if he trash talked about the ranks higher than him.

Raditz- that low class Saiyan seemed to be on a different level compared to Nappa. The Prince tapped his feet on the dry soils before pressing the button on his scouter.

"Nappa, he's only toying with you." Vegeta said, gazing into the aftermath of Nappa's destruction.

"Saturday crash!"

Snapping his head up, a chaotic ball of violet energy was launched towards Nappa's direction. Nappa slapped the Ki ball away, hurling it towards a boulder before exploding into a plume of dust. A close call... good thing that Vegeta gave him a warning.

"Raditz, why don't you stop messing around and show us your true power?" Nappa said, rubbing the side of his cheek with the back of his hand. There was no way Raditz could have gotten this much stronger, it had only been a year.

"Since you asked so kindly, I will." Raditz said, appearing above Nappa from within the dust of Nappa's attack. "Haaa..." he said, as he brought his fists to his chest as he squatted.

"Hey... Okome, eat this." Gohan said, patting the girl on her head as he held a senzu bean between his index finger and thumb. Goku observed the silent girl, watching her from face to the hair; blue hair... that- no. She couldn't be related to her, could she?

"Kuh, what happened?" Okome said, rubbing her eyes as Gohan helped her to her feet.

"There's nothing to worry about, just sit back." Goku said, holding an open palm towards the girl, "you've done enough, all of yous."

Beep beep beep!

"Nappa! His power level! It's skyrocketing!" Vegeta yelled as he tore the scouter away from his eye.

"What?" Nappa said, yelling as he snapped his head at the Prince before hearing a primal roar erupt from Raditz.

"It's over eight-thousand!" Vegeta yelled as he crushed his scouter with a hiss. A low class Saiyan, that traitor shouldn't have gotten this strong.

"You must be joking! Eight-thousand?" Nappa yelled, snapping his head at the Prince as his brows shot up. No, this couldn't be possible; if Raditz- that low class warrior, was this strong... shouldn't the Prince take refuge to fight another day?

No- the Prince will never do such cowardly action, it was a disgrace, especially to an elite ranking Saiyan. It would dishonour Nappa, an elite and loyal warrior to the royal bloodline, in which would give the Prince the right to exile or execute the warrior. Running away was not an option. Nappa had to stay by and keep the Prince alive, no matter the stakes.

Raditz gave out short yell after his extended ones, loosening his fists as his primal roar was cut short. His aura vanished into the arid atmosphere as the debris; shattered pieces of rocks and dust, fell around him. He rose up tall, keeping a steady gaze on his former comrade. Hopefully that elite warrior knew what danger he's in for now.

"Hey, Vegeta." Nappa said, the edge of his brows dipping as his eyes trailed towards the remaining fighters, scanning each individual. Raditz and Kakarot... maybe, just maybe-

"It's none of their business." Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, these scums will get in the way of it all."

Nappa remained silent. If the Prince says so, it goes. Maybe he was right, how would Raditz and Kakarot stand up to _him_ , even considering that Raditz had gotten absurdly stronger? Not even the Prince, the one who was considered the strongest, could hold a flame up to that tyrant, the one who annihilated their home.

"Yeah, you're right Vegeta, let's finish this and go to Namek." Nappa said, turning his head back at Raditz. "Hey, Raditz. It's sad that it's going to end like this... so I'm going to ask you a question."

"Go ahead. It's not that it's going to matter." Raditz said, crossing his arms as he leaned on a leg. Funny... why would Nappa, an elite, ask him, a low - class warrior, a question?

"How did you become stronger in that short period of time?" Nappa said, pointing at the wild haired Saiyan. "Considering that you and Kakarot were dead."

"Even if you did know, you won't be able to." Raditz said, standing up tall, "you see, death is a funny thing... but there's no point in telling you as I don't take orders from you any more. Now, let's fight shall we?"

"Ha! Fight here?" Nappa said, pointing down at the ground with a smirk.

"Raditz," Goku said, walking up to the wild haired Saiyan as his eyes remained dark; focused like a predator.

Raditz trailed his eyes from Kakarot, then to the little boy, Gohan. He narrowed his eyes. What were the plans now?

"I've heard he could do a lot if damage, I mean look at the size of that crater. This can get out of hand pretty quickly, we need to move someplace else." Goku said, standing besides Raditz as he stretched out his hands over the scarred, barren wastelands.

This was no way to treat any living creatures home... The earth raised Saiyan had to find another place to fight, an empty place, devoided of life so that no inoccent was harmed, especially if it was the very wilderness that Goku grew up as a child.

"Oh, need a handicap I see?" Vegeta said as both brother's twisted their heads towards the Prince. "Do what you will. It won't change the outcome of this battle."

Goku and Raditz exchanged looks before Goku turned his head towards Gohan.

"No, I think you'll need to rely on yours," Raditz said, raising a brow at the Prince. "Oh mighty prince." He grinned.

Vegeta smirk remained on his face, what could the Prince possibly have to make him so confident still? Raditz grin faded. No- this was how the Prince always reacted to these types of situations, Vegeta had a plan... a malicious one. The wild haired Saiyan narrowed his eyes, he had to be weary of the Prince's plans.

"Hey, son, go back home and tell your mother that everything's going to be alright." Goku said as he gave a thumbs up at Gohan.

"But dad-" Gohan said, raising his arms up to his chest. Why was mother joining the fight? Wait- mother! But mother was-

"Gohan, I don't want your mother to get into any problems here. As much as I want her to fight along side with me now, she won't stand a chance." Goku said, inturrupting Gohan with a stern gaze. "And you're in bad shape son, as well as Krillin and your friend. I don't want anything happening to either one of yous." He turned his head back at the twin terrors standing before him and Raditz. It was far to risky to let them fight- especially Krillin.

Piccolo, his rival, was dead; which meant that Kami was also dead and the dragonballs no longer exist. Dying now meant that there was no way of coming back and in Krillin's case, considering that he already died, Shenron will not revive him. Krillin was his lifelong buddy, if he dies... what would the Earth raised Saiyan do?

"Yes dad." Gohan said, bowing his head as he lowered his fists. All that training- was it all a waste? He trained for this moment to prove that he wasn't some pampered little child. He was able to stand on his own two feet, trying to defend Earth just like his father. Was he ashamed of him?

No- dad said that he was proud of him, the boy knew that his father knew that he tried his best, even though there was a chance that Gohan would fail. He was just an inexperienced child, Gohan had to learn more if he want to be like a fighter like Goku... of course mother had other plans.

"Let's go." Gohan said, leaping up to the blue skies. He glanced over to his father before looking down at Raditz, his uncle; becoming smaller to a size of a dot on the sandy lands below. Raditz... an uncle? If Raditz survives this battle, how would life be if he was on dad's side? Gohan shook his head as his hair ruffled on the breeze.

Hopefully everything was in good hands.

"Goku, I'll leave everything up to you buddy." Krillin said, raising a thumb up at Goku. Sweat trickled down his brows and off his cheek as Goku turned to see Krillin, holding a thumb back up at him. Then there was his victory smile, that smile that had always proven that he will come back alive after the fight.

 _Please, Goku, don't let your guard down- even if Raditz claims that he's on our side._ Krillin blasted towards the skies above, flying behind Gohan as he kept a stern face. Earth had to be saved, no matter the costs

"Coming!" Okome said, darting up into the skies above as he eyes observed the wild haired Saiyan. Raditz... so this was the guy that tried to kill Goku and kidnap Gohan; hopefully, whatever issues they had was behind them. Hopefully, Earth was in good hands, including the fact that Krillin and Gohan spoke so highly of Goku.

"Those weaklings have no chance of survival." Nappa said, watching the trio fly away. "They serve no purpose, so why would you ever bother leaving them alive? They're just extra trash."

"They're my friends." Goku said, clenching his fists as the area around his eyes tightened.

Vegeta observed Goku, those eyes; dark, piercing and menacing, it was a shame that Kakarot had to be on their side. This was going to be an interesting fight indeed.

A fight between the elites and the low class warriors, a battle between the last survivors of a dying race.

"This timeline... yes, we should plant our seeds to see what happens."

A staff waved over the wastelands as she hovered high up in the amber skies, watching the Saiyans take off towards the dry, rocky lands.

Goku glanced back before looking back at the golden sunset as Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz pursued from behind.

 _That energy, I've never felt something so strange... what is it?_ Goku thought as he saw the arid, earthy lands ahead. Never mind, right now, Vegeta and Nappa were the main problems. Hopefully that energy wasn't meant to be some sort of indication for disaster...

 _Author notes: Long time no see! Or read? Anywho, this was my newest, chaotic chapter... man writing new chapters are challenging, especially when there's redrafting and revising the whole thing. I know this question is kinda getting old but do you guys like the chapter so far? Or not? Leave a comment in the review section._

 _A bit about the character, who had a curiousity about the demons? Not the Majins (like Buu) but the demons like Dabura, Towa, Devilman and so on? Maybe it's just me but I think they had potential to be more of a threat in the Db universe, I mean the fire, spit that turns things to stone (Both Dabura's moves) and magic to control people (like Towa or Babidi's). I'll probably be the odd one since many people on the fan base are pro Saiyans or Frieza's clan race... I'm more of a Demon, Earthling and Namekian fan, but probably more demon. I wish there was more to know about them..._

 _Moving on now, I think I may have messed up with Vegeta's character but I'm trying... so before you die hard Vegeta fans shoot comments about how much of a crappy job I'm doing at his character, please just point out what I've done wrong so that I can tweak it. Same with the other characters like; Raditz, Nappa, Broly, Gohan, Krillin and future characters. Thanks._

 _The songs that inspired me to write this was;_

 _-Hurricane challenger, Dragonball Z Budokai 3_

 _-Vegeta's vision, Bruce falconer score_

 _-Take control, Ponte_

 _-Trunks compendium- Bruce falconers score_

 _-Carnival of rust- Poets of the fall_

 _-Hymn of the weekend- Coldplay_

 _So that'll be all from me for now, so everyone enjoy life (and finals/exams week for all you guys and gals in college, that stuffs stressful D:) and see you people on the next chapter of Dimensions apart._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	15. Changing tides

_**Author's notes:**_ _Hey readers, I just wanted to say something about the names of the respected characters. I know that there has been changes in the dubs for the names of the characters and differences between the manga and the Anime but I'm just a normal human and I'll screw up here and there since my knowledge isn't top notch. I know that Goku can be referred to Son Goku, Great ape can also be known as Ozaru, Nimbus can be known as Kinto and so on. There are also dub only lines in the Anime, such as the "over nine thousand" quote or "my power is overflowing" quotes, but knowing me; I love to connect the dots on how some things can flow together... since cannon and non cannon doesn't really matter to me anymore- which means more theories!_

 _Sorry for the long author notes, let's continue with the adventure!_

 **Earth- Rocky wastelands**

Landing onto the scorched, marron lands below, they reached their destination. The lands were rugged and the air hung; the taste of dust rested on their lungs, just like the annihilation of the many planet that these tyrants, the Saiyans, ruthlessly enjoyed; the harbingers of such deaths.

How ironic was this fight... The last known Saiyans fighting against each other. Their ultimate demise.

"A low class warrior and a traitor." Vegeta said, crossing his arms as his onyx eyes gazed down at all the Saiyans below him, those scums, then to his father's elite ranking warrior. "It's a shame that you're all going to die here."

"A shame?" Raditz said, clenching a fist up at the flamed haired prince, "this was what I was waiting for!" A smirk formed on his lips as he shook his fist up at the Saiyan prince. "For someone who is the Prince of a dying race, pfft... that's nothing to be so proud about, my prince." He swayed his shaking fist to his chest, bowing as he continued to sneer.

 _How dare a he!_

"Know your place Raditz!" Nappa said, yelling as he flung a ball of red, static ki at his former comrade.

"Oh, you wanna finish the fight?" Raditz said, twisting his head up at the incoming beam. _Idiot._

Leaping up, the blast flew past Raditz, colliding into the towering boulders below. Raditz darted towards the giant, throwing a fist at Nappa.

 _No your not!_ Nappa's massive hands caught Raditz's fist. _I'm not letting your speedy manoeuvre get me._ Nappa's other hand latched onto Raditz's wrist as the wild haired Saiyan fell away.

Oh the elite, those moves were so predictable. Raditz shot his black boot up at the giant's face, shoving Nappa away and loosening his grip.

 _What?_ Nappa thought as the pain stung his chin.

Raditz's hits never hurts this much, where was the Saibamen level of power that his former comrade had? Something just didn't seem right...

No- it wasn't possible for Raditz to...

To be on the Prince's level

Backing away, the energy boiled up from inside Nappa. A searing, white beam erupted from his mouth, rushing towards Raditz.

Raditz tensed his arm, clenching a fist before a purple ball of Ki erupted from his palms, then tossing it towards the surging beam.

Both energy beams collided, sending out a boom across the arid lands.

"A low class traitor matching an elite..." Vegeta said, mumbling as he sprung from boulder to boulder, "this should be very interesting."

"Hey, Nappa!" Raditz said, yelling as he held his hand out, "Kaioken!"

 _Kaio-what?_ Nappa thought as his brows shot up.

A maroon burst of aura erupted from Raditz; the wild haired Saiyan yelling as the purple Ki zipped towards Nappa at blinding speeds.

 _WHAT THE-_

Nappa swerved to his right, the beam blasting past his shoulder and erupting into a bright light with a boom. That blast, it would have surely-

"Gah!" Nappa said, grunting as a fist rammed into his stomach. His eyes met with the lashing flames of Raditz's maroon aura, scorching Nappa's skin as Raditz ripped his fist out of his gut. That speed, how could a low class warrior have so much speed? And power?

Kakarot must have the same ability too...

 _I will not lose to a lowly traitor!_ Nappa thought as he doubled over before being knocked into the boulders below. His canines bit into his lips. An elite mustn't lose to a weakling, a traitor of the Saiyan race; it was humiliating.

 _Power? Oh I can grant you it..._

A silvery voice echoed through the giant's mind. Nappa eyes narrowed- as if a red gleam escaped his dark pupils.

 _Huh? What's he hiding now?_ Raditz thought as he hovered above in the dry skies. He crossed his arms as his head twisted to Kakarot's direction. _Never mind, Kakorot needs to be on his wits if he's planning to fight the genius of many battles._

Tuck... Whish, tuck...

Leaping from boulder to boulder, the fight brewed as the Earth raised Saiyan pursued the Saiyan prince.

"Is that all you can do for a low class warrior?" Vegeta said, sneering down at the Earthling raised Saiyan. "I was expecting more of a challenge."

"Well, even for a low class warrior, you don't show all your tricks at once." Goku said, darting past each boulder at a blinding pace. Man was this game of chase boring- It's time to get him off guard now.

"Kaioken!" Goku said, yelling as a maroon aura burst from his body.

 _That technique!_ Vegeta thought as his eyes widened. Kakarot, he just vanished from sight... that means!

A fist connected him in the jaw, tossing Vegeta towards the barren boulders below. He somersaulted, tensing his legs as his boots hit the rough edge of the red earth.

"Vegeta!" Nappa said, yelling as the Saiyan prince crouched close to the floor. Don't say that he's also struggling against this technique too. He's a genius, a prodigy of the king, there's no way that a prodigy was going to lose to a low class warrior.

"Hah! I know what that techniques all about now." Vegeta said as he snapped his head up at Kakarot, who landed two metres away from him, sneering up at the fool who could really beat him.

"Really?" Goku said, tilting his head as he arched one brow. "We're going to have to see about that then." _This guy, he's a pretty challenging one isn't he? If he's figured this out, I'm gonna be in a pickle._

Vegeta rose up to his feet, rubbing his lips by his thumb before crouching into his stance. A hand faced Kakarot and his knees bent.

This Saiyan... a soft heart as him should not, under any circumstances, be this strong. Weaklings with such a soft heart are just a disgrace, just like his brother. It disgusted the Saiyan prince that a weakling, who must be dead because of his gentle heart, had the blood of the royalty running through his veins, but at least he wasn't under the control of that blasted _tyrant._

 _Now he should be getting serious._ Goku thought as he faced his hand towards the Vegeta, bending his knees as his brows creased. _At least that way he wouldn't dare to harm my friends if he gets beat at full power. Wait maybe..._

"I'm giving you a chance to leave this planet now." Goku said as he stood up, gesturing a palm at the Saiyan prince. "I'm warning you that there's nothing to gain here with a meaningless fight."

"Meaningless?" Vegeta said as his brows dipped. "Ha! Me listening to a warrior ranked lower than me? Did you hit your head?" Vegeta said as he tapped his forehead.

"Apparently..." Goku said, rubbing his head as his brows dipped before he looked up to the cyan skies above. Raditz said the exact thing when he arrived... was he really that different to a Saiyan?

Vegeta gritted his teeth.

 _Idiot!_ Vegeta thought, veins bulging on the surface if his brows. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the dusty air, before hissing through his lips.

"Instead of fighting, why don't you join us?" Vegeta said, opening his eyes as he stood up tall, his arms folded over his chest.

"No thanks." Goku said, lowering his hand. "If that means leaving my friends and destroying my home, no." Goku's dark gaze met with the Prince's ones. "Last time I checked, I'm here to challenge those who come to Earth, no matter who they are."

"Oh..." Vegeta said, observing Kakarot's eyes. He should have known. Those eyes, it burned with a strong passion, a passion of his dearest... but his eyes also burned for a challenge; hungry for a challenger that could give the Earth raised Saiyan a good time. Even if that layer was well masked, the lust for battle was going to get stronger, becoming more selfish as he attained a new power. Kakarot was no different to the Prince, they both enjoyed the thrill of fighting, but; Kakarot will enjoy thrills like these in time, just not now.

"Also, there's not much security in your group. I mean you betrayed your friend's trust and loyalty." Goku said, pointing a thumb at Raditz in the distance. "You shouldn't do that."

"He has no purpose." Vegeta said, bending his knees as his hand faced Kakarot."A weakling like him shouldn't have begged for mercy from a weak hearted Saiyan as yourself."

"Well, what can I say? With enough training, I can match an elite; that's why I'm still here." Goku said, bending his knees as a hand faced Vegeta. "It's also strength to know when to ask for help too."

"Hah! Enough talk, let's find out who's the victor of this battle."

"Aright."

The wind whistled through the arid lands as the elite and the Earthling warrior held their positions.

Tuck... tuck, whish.

"Haagh!" Vegeta yelled as he raced towards Goku, who kept his eyes firm on the Prince. This fight had the entire planet on the line.

 **Earth- above the vegetated wastelands**

The trio flew over the green, flat lands, away from the battle site. Krillin, Gohan and Okome flew towards the cyan skies, the cool winds rushed through them. They had to put faith in their friend and an enemy- an enemy which Goku believed in.

"Hey, Krillin?" Okome said, looking over to the bald monk. "If you don't mind me asking, who's Raditz?"

Krillin snapped his head at the girl. Never mind, he couldn't blame her knowledge if she had nothing to do with it; the bald monk knew she was probably going to stay on their team... for a long time. He sighed.

"He's Goku's older brother." Krillin said as he looked ahead into the burgundy hills ahead. "But he did some terrible things to me and whoever knew Goku generally." Who would have thought someone simple, like Goku, had a brother who had nothing other than to kill innocent civilians on Earth. Raditz kidnapped Goku's only son, which could have escalated if Raditz escaped earth with Gohan; where the boy could have been transformed into a killing machine. Strange still, Piccolo hadn't done the same to Gohan, even though he was plotting for revenge against Goku.

But; at least either were not the case. Raditz was defeated, however; the reason why Goku brought back someone like him baffled the monk, Krillin had no words to explain how confused and angry he was to see that guy's face...

"Huh," Okome said as she looked ahead. "So... any idea why he's here?"

"Dad has a reason for everything." Gohan said, his arms thrusted out in front of him. "Even though Raditz did do some terrible things; dad might have a good reason to bring him here... I'm assuming to fight against even bigger threats." Even if Raditz may have been on the same level as his dad now, who said he wasn't going to betray his dad? Raditz did lie to Goku with that plea when Goku pushed him into a tight spot, being that Raditz's tail was grabbed, but; dad did say that Raditz was with them... hopefully this was the case. The boy couldn't bare his father being alone, fighting three Saiyans and losing his home to them.

"I guess family is a complicated thing then. Huh?" Okome said, looking over to Gohan as she raised her brow. Gohan nodded his head, watching the emerald lands ahead.

Something was emerging from the burgundy mountains ahead, seeming as if something fell out of the sky. A cloud... a yellow cloud flew towards them.

"Am I hallucinating or is someone on that cloud?" Okome said, rubbing her eyes as a flickering shade of purple fluttered in the golden sunlight.

That purple and orange combination... Gohan's onyx eyes widened as the slim features became clearer. Gohan zipped towards it.

"Mother!" Gohan said, yelling as a woman with black hair held her arms out. How long has it been when he last saw her?

"Gohan!" Chichi said, embracing her son's rough hug. Thank goodness nothing happened to him. Tears ran down her squeezed eyelids, her breath trembled as the boy grasped her waist. It had been a year.

Chichi pulled away from her son, running her fingers down the boy's forehead and down to his chin as the Nimbus came to a halt. Gohan's innocence still shone through those onyx eyes yet, a fire brewed in those eyes- just like her husband's ones. Her little baby had grown into a strong boy.

"My baby's growing up to be like his dad," Chichi said, flicking the tears from her cheeks, "you surely have his fighting spirit."

Gohan gave a smile as Okome and Krillin hovered only a few metres behind.

 _So this is how it's like to have parents._ Krillin thought, rubbing his forehead where six dots rested on his skin. His memories training in the Orin temple were like the incense burns on his forehead, permanent yet a symbol of courage; courage to stand by the ones he trusted even when they faced hard times.

"So, mind introducing yourself?" Chichi said, sitting on the Nimbus in a meditative stance before pointing at Okome.

"M..me?" Okome said as she pointed at herself. Snap! What was she meant to say?

"I know Goku's friend, Krillin. I met him at one of the Budokai Tenkaichi Tournament." Chichi said as the Nimbus strolled past Okome and Krillin. "But we can talk while we get to where Goku and the others are."

 _Now!?_ Krillin thought as he gritted his teeth. _But Raditz- the guy who was responsible for-_

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news Chichi but," Krillin said, pursuing Chichi as he held out a shaky hand. Sweat trickled down his bruise face as Chichi turned her head at the monk.

"Go on." Chichi said, pulling out what seemed like a red pole, tied to her back by a rope. "I'm ready to take them on." Her eyes were dark, fiery... on the contrary, she shared the same eyes as Ox King. Well even though the Ox king faced every battle with those eyes; they were subtle compared to Goku's ones. Once playtime's over, you'll know how much of a gap there is against that gentle hearted warrior, Krillin knew how that felt.

"My husband's in trouble, isn't he?" Chichi said, resting the pole against her side.

"Mother," Gohan said, reaching out to her pole. "Dad says that everything's going to be alright."

"I wish that was true." Chichi said standing up as the cool winds blew past her black bangs. "I can't leave him out there, he's been in too many close calls." The Nimbus hovered as she twisted her body around. "I'm assuming my husband sent you all home, didn't he?"

"Yeah." Krillin said as he rubbed the base of his neck. _Raditz... If she sees Raditz, she'll-_

"No matter what, I promised Goku that I'll defend Earth from aliens that dare to harm our home. Even if he's not around." Chichi said, cupping Gohan's small, burning hands. "Oh, I nearly let that one slip." She ran her hands down to her orange sash around her waist. "Senzu bean." She held out a green bean between her index finger and thumb. "Yajirobe dropped these off since Goku kinda beat him to the battlefield. At least he did something for now..."

She sighed before twisting the Nimbus to the red, arid lands. "Let's go!"

The group dashed off into the cool winds, leaving a trail of light in their wake.

 **Earth - Dry wastelands**

Goku bounced off from the boulder before Vegeta rammed his fist into the boulder before ripping it out. A battle of wits and strength. On the other hand, a battle of speed and strength brewed between a traitor and loyal guard of the Prince.

Raditz leapt from the boulder, ramming his fist against Nappa's ones as they yelled. Raditz pulled away before throwing his palms out at the giant; shoving a purple beam of cackling ki towards Nappa. Nappa slapped the attack, tossing the beam behind him as Raditz darted towards him.

"You won't be able to catch up at this rate Nappa!" Raditz said, shoving his fist into Nappa's gut. The giant grunted as saliva sprayed into the scorched air. Then he smiled.

 _What?_ Raditz thought as Nappa snapped his head back in his face.

"The jokes on you." Nappa said as his head rammed into Raditz's forehead. Raditz yelled as he clutched his head, it's time to strike!

Nappa's hand sparked crimson as a purple aura consumed him.

 _What's this?_ Raditz thought as his eyes snapped open. A beam of chaotic Ki zipped towards him, only giving Raditz the time to duck.

Thud!

A yell escaped his lungs as Nappa punched him in the ribs, cracking Raditz's black armour. No, Nappa couldn't have powered up in that short time gap. It was getting risky now, he had to end this fight, even though he was a former comrade.

"Kaiok-"

Before Raditz could yell, a blow rammed into his gut, causing the wild haired Saiyan to cough up blood.

The appendage around his waist loosened, Nappa grinned. Let's see if he had fully mastered _that._

"Ngh!" Raditz said as Nappa grabbed his tail. Raditz twisted his shaky head, just to meet the crimson- not black, but crimson, glowing eyes. Was this the true power of an elite?

"Time to say goodbye to this then." Nappa said, jerking Raditz's tail.

 _My t... trump card!_ Raditz thought as his brows shot up. No, was he and the Prince going to use _that_? His lower spine burned, paralysing his movement as his arms fell to his sides. Cracking; Raditz howled. Then with a snap, his black pupils shrivelled into small dots.

The sun glared down at the red wastelands as Goku and Vegeta sprung from one boulder to the next, blow after blow, pounding their fists against their bruised flesh and bloodied knuckles.

 _Agh! I can feel the limits if Kaioken._ Goku thought, wincing as he leapt up into the cyan skies above before a purple blast decimated the boulder. A fist connected to Goku's spine, sending a burst of pain as he spiraled towards a boulder below. He shot his hands out, slamming them into the dry earth before somersaulting towards the shady valleys below.

 _I'll try a stealth attack then._ Goku thought, diving into the coal darkness, his maroon aura dispersing into the heat.

"You honestly think a stealth will work?" Vegeta said, firing a barrage of Ki down into the valleys below. Wait!

Vegeta clenched his fists to his chest. Kakarot's being a clever little bastard. Vegeta couldn't see a thing, he had to rely on his scouter for that... The Namekian and those weaklings had the same ability, so of course Kakarot wouldn't be any different. Tch... He had no time to wait... If that tyrant knows of his plan, it'll all be over.

A white ball of Ki formed in his hand as the tail around his waist unwrapped. Forget about this planet, he'll just have to get to Namek and wish immortality before that tyrant does.

That form required huge amounts of mental control and energy to retain that form. If the user had no restraints, the user would become a wild beast. If the user had little energy, the form wouldn't last long.

Raditz laid on the scorched grounds, the sandy air clawing at his face as he laid, paralysed, and his eyes, barely open, gazed up at the Saiyan prince. Damn it, Kaioken will surely exhaust him- maybe even kill him at this point...

But then Vegeta was always the genius behind any plan. Raditz face scrunched up as Nappa planted his massive, black boot over his spine.

It was over...

A blue ball of Ki shot past Vegeta, grazing the Prince's face. The Prince's face reddened as he glared down at the valley below. That scum was asking for it.

An army of whistling came from the valley below, one by one, trying to strike the Saiyan elite.

 _Damn it!_ Vegeta thought, gritting his teeth as he swerved left and right, dodging the Ki balls from below. The white ball of Ki dispersed before Vegeta threw out his arms and legs, yelling as a purple aura erupted from him.

Boulders and debris flew across the dry air as the Prince's aura lashed at the whatever stood in his way, blinding the red lands and clearing the land of its proud, sturdy formations.

A pitiful distraction- that's what Kakarot did. Next he's going to use that fancy red aura technique and then attack him. Not only Kakarot hit his head, his IQ must have dropped as a warrior. This is a predictable move that any low class warrior would use.

Then, something burned from behind him, draining the lands to maroon, with streaks of blue escaping into the dry atmosphere.

"KA-"

Vegeta twisted his head around, only to meet the fiery aura of the Earth raised Saiyan.

"ME-"

Crap! Kakarot seemed faster than before.

"HA-"

Did that technique increased the speed and power of the opponent by every passing second?

"ME-"

Forget it, Vegeta had to get out of there now.

"HA!"

Goku shot the beam, racing towards Vegeta. Vegeta swerved to his right, the beam grazing his shoulder guard; but the aftershock sent the Prince tumbling below.

"Vegeta!" Nappa said, yelling as the Prince bounced off from the boulders below. He must have figured out that ability through those hits... and it must have wrecked his body somewhat.

It wasn't that Nappa denied that Vegeta was stronger than Kakarot, but just the idea that someone could match him through a power up like that... a power up that drains your life.

 _He's going to beat you._ A silvery voice echoed within Vegeta's mind.

 _Shut up!_ Vegeta thought, leaping up at Kakarot as he threw a punch. _I am not obliged to listen to orders from you!_

 _This Goku will beat you no matter what you try... use your Oozaru form._ The voice echoed as Goku block the punch. _On top of that, Frieza is going to know where you are._

 _Frieza!_ Vegeta's fist clench tighter as he kneed Goku, which Goku leaned back before crushing Vegeta's wrists. He gave out a grunt before head butting Goku on the head.

"Grgh!" Goku yelled, rubbing his head as a white ball if ki erupted from Vegeta's hand.

"It's the end of the line with you, Kakarot." Vegeta said as he threw the ball of Ki up into the air.

 _What is that?_ Goku thought as the ball hovered. This ball of Ki... it felt so familiar but so strange. He gripped his chest, his heart thumping against his rib cage as his eyes trailed back down to Vegeta.

A smirk- What did this mean?

"You see Kakarot, if you had your tail, you could had an advantage; Saiyans become ten times stronger when taking on the form of an Ozaru on the night of a full moon. Some say that your father was a genius for creating the artificial ball, which I'll thank him by sending you to Hell." Vegeta said before thrusting his hand out at the ball. "HAH!"

 **South Galaxy - Planet ?**

The crimson sun stood, watching the navy, rugged lands below. Even though it showered an hour earlier, the lands absorbed whatever they got from the heavens above, even if this is not the green Earth who Saishi knew.

She twisted her head to her open palms, watching the purple ball of ki; which grown to a size of a tennis ball, as she sat in a meditative stance. Her knees, still fragile from the beat down she experienced a night ago, were bandaged by Samoe- if only the child stayed longer the teen could have some enlightenment.

Saishi sighed. The plan- there's no point now, she already made an ally and now it's going to be harder to say goodbye. Once Saishi reunited with her sister, what was going to happen to Samoe? Sure she promised to get her and her people home... but how?

Then there was him.

Saishi hung her head, as if a brick slammed her skull. That was one person she definitely had to stay away from. His brutality, his insanity and his rage. But, he did seem to have his times where none of those essences were felt- he felt out of reach, so distant even if he stood a few metres ahead of her. Maybe saying goodbye to him wouldn't be so hard.

 _You might want to be careful, human, he could be watching you._ Karu said, whispering from the depths of Saishi's mind.

The Ki dispersed from her palms. Saishi snapped her head, her eyes zipped across the dim room before twisting her head to see the window.

Nothing... Just nothing to see-

The wooden door creaked, Saishi whipped her head around. It had to be Samoe- wait, it's the afternoon... Samoe isn't available in the afternoon. If only her legs didn't break from that stupid fall, she could have made her escape through the window, or kick down the door and tackled that bastard who left her uneasy.

Looking at her palm, a ball of Ki swirled to life once more, levitating in her pale hands.

Maybe this could teach him...

She thrusted her hand out at the opening door, the Ki zoomed towards the door. Wait, the Ki raced back towards her.

 _Crap!_

Saishi ducked as the ball of Ki flew past her shoulder and denting the stone walls. She twisted her head back; slowly. Oh boy... those eyes, where a shiver raced down your spine, had to be his.

"I can explain-"

"Just shut up." Broly said, cutting Saishi words short as the girl raised her hands up to her face. "That feeble attack couldn't do nothing even if you tried." He lowered his arm as he stood outside her room.

The silence echoed across the room. Even if they were mentor and student, little communication passed between each other. Saishi gulped as she let her hands collapse on her thighs.

"Why are you here?" Saishi said, looking at his clenched hand before glancing down to his golden boots. "Samoe usually gets the job done."

"What job?" Broly said, crossing his clenched fist below his other arm, "all that I came to see was your training." He leaned against the wooden frames of the door. "So far, you only know how to launch a Ki blast. Nothing else."

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" Saishi said, gripping the grey material of her trousers. "Sorry if I can't do some **fancy** flying stunts or light **tricks** like you. I'll just get beat by you and then suffer the rest of my day with broken bones, without learning **anything**!" She snapped her head at the towering Saiyan staring off into the dark hallways.

"Stop whining." Broly said, flicking his dark eyes to the teen before twisting his head. "I don't care. If you survive an attack from me, you're more than capable to go through a day with some broken bones."

He raised a hand at the teen. As Saishi observed his hand, all the colour drained into nothing but a green hue, like the green, whistling energy ball hovering in his palm. This attack, this attack hasn't been used against her... but that blast, he tossed it _that_ first time during her first brutal encounter.

No, the teen had to remain silent; otherwise severe consequences would follow.

"This attack you see here, kid, never failed to kill anyone." Broly said, observing at the Ki ball. His eyes trailed towards the teen, watching her eyes settle on the green energy slipping into the darkness. _Killing anyone until you showed up._ "Eraser cannon." He crushed the energy in his palms, the rays of light escaping his fingers before vanishing into the air. There was no chance in Hell she was going to learn that skill- just no way. The energy would disintegrate whatever left of her corpse if she even attempted to control such a devastating power.

"Eat this." Broly stood away from the door frame. His clenched fist held a peach fruit and so he tossed it to the teen. "Your little friend never offers you meat, so I'm assuming you're going to be just fine with that." He turned his back before striding down the hallways.

Well, this was weird. Saishi observed the thick, prickly fruit held in her palms. This was probably the first and last time the Saiyan was going to do something like this- something _caring_? Wait, the flight technique he said that he planned to teach to her-

"Broly," Saishi said, rubbing the skin of the fruit, "can you teach me how to fly? I'd appreciate it."

Broly twisted his head as he came to a halt. What was up with this kid? How could she be so cheery when she was in pain? Not even that insect could pull a smile with that much pain.

"Stand up." He said, walking back towards the teen.

"But I can't-" Saishi shot her hands up, forming an X.

"If you want to learn how to fly, get on your feet!" Broly said, pointing at her like as if he tried to jab her.

Saishi gulped. She rocked on her feet as Broly stood at the doors.

 _I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea._ Saishi thought as sweat trickled down her face. The burning from her legs darted up her knees and thighs and down to her soles.

"You can come in you know." Saishi said, her legs shaking as she placed the fruit on her bed. _This is difficult._

"You need to channel your Ki to your feet." Broly said, walking towards her, "but when you fly, you need to stay in the air without losing your balance. I'll explain that if you ever get to that stage." He sneered.

After a few minutes, Saishi fell to her knees. Her legs throbbed from pain and her face reddened from exhaustion.

 _That's my limit?_ Saishi thought, rubbing the sweat from her forehead.

"Hnn... I wasn't expecting anything from you." Broly said, crouching in front of her, his face meeting with hers. Where was that strength she had? She was, by no means, a weakling... but, for someone favoured by his father, this should mean something- other than that bizarre transformation she used a last resort. Strange, something strong as that giving him a struggle in his base form... maybe she has more techniques but they're just not accessible yet.

Whatever the case, it still didn't change the fact he had a challenger to spar with... someone who was no pushover in strength and swift in speed.

"Broly," Saishi said, her fingers gripping the cold tiles. She bowed her head, refusing to give eye contact with the raven haired Saiyan. "I promise I'll get the hang of it... " She squeezed her eyes shut, "somehow." She said, mumbling as she panted.

His gazed down at her. She was annoyingly persistent. Guess this is the main reason why she's still here today then...

"Here's an idea," Broly said, an open palm gesturing out to her face, "I'll teach you how to fly if you promise not to lie to me."

Lie? Sure lying was a bad thing but this subject always came from him. Saishi knew that lying would get her into serious trouble, so why did he persist with such a topic?

"I promise," Saishi said, meeting his gaze as she held her pinky finger to him. The raven haired Saiyan gazed at her finger, then to her, then to her finger. Saishi had never seen him lost before. "Don't you know how serious a promise is?"

"I know that, I don't know what you're doing now." Broly said, pointing at her little finger. "Whatever the hell this is, I'm just going to assume it's a random thing your race does."

"Yeah, it's called a pinky swear." Saishi said as she knelt on her knees. "You make the promise by connecting your pinky finger to the one you made a promise to. If the promise is broken, then I'll have to cut my one off." She bent her little finger as she pointed to his. "Besides, humans can't regenerate lost limbs, so that will show I can't be trusted afterwards."

Amaya... Never mind, it wasn't the time to think of that now.

"Sounds stupid until the point you'll lose a flesh over it." Broly said, looking at her hand. He looked up at the ceiling before looking down at her finger. A promise...

He raised his hand at the girl; looking away from her as his little finger pointed at her. Saishi smiled as she curled her little finger around his one.

"I promise I won't lie to you." Saishi said as she uncurled her finger, smiling up at the Saiyan.

"Don't get so happy," Broly said, rubbing the golden band constricted around both his wrists. "You're going to learn how to fly."

"Okay." Saishi said as she rested her hands on her knees. "But-"

"You're going to take a break now." Broly said as he knelt down onto the turquoise, cold ground. "So in the meanwhile; eat." He gestured a hand at the teen.

"Okay." Saishi said as she swiped the fruit from her bed. Her eyes observed the Saiyan, his gaze not breaking from hers; her body came to a halt. It felt as though she was the prey yet again... She held the fruit up to her gaze, blocking his predatorial gaze.

 _This kid. Why haven't I killed her yet?_ Broly thought as he observed the teen nibbling on the fruit. He drew his hand to his knee before resting his chin on his palm although, his other hand clenched into a fist. His bloodlust ran slim. This power, why is it so hard to control so much energy? Did anyone else suffered this much strain from their own Ki?

 _Tch, am I the only one going completely berserk?_ Broly thought as both his hands clenched into fists. _This power, my birth right- why is it so difficult to control?_ His eyelids squeezed shut. It felt as if the energy continued to grow inside him, wrecking him, leaving nothing but destruction - chasms of pain deep within his body. It was going to kill him eventually.

It wasn't that he feared death, he just knew that it was going to be a long, slow death. Not even his Super Saiyan form could hold- let alone control, the energy inside him. Even if he chose death, one thing stood in his way...

His father.

That old man, why was he so persistent in keeping him under wraps, controlling whatever action he had, his _choices?_ His _freedom?_

One day, before it all ends, maybe the raven haired Saiyan would just break down, the power just making him completely lose it, screaming, yelling, roaring as his his wrath ripped him apart- falling to his knees, not being able to handle whatever this "gift" was. Only his wrath and insanity alone would be the reason to erase him from existence, his rage and bloodlust being the only thing to him keep going.

He shook his head, a low, primal growl left his throat.

"Broly?"

The Saiyan snapped his head at Saishi. No fear seeped from her eyes, no hate burned from those eyes. What were they trying to say?

No, she must be using this to her advantage. His fingers dug into his palms as his jaws clenched shut.

 _I don't need your help! I can do this on my own like I always have._ Broly thought as he shook his head away from the teen.

"Broly, are you alright?"

His eyes flicked back to her, she crawled towards him. No, no- why was a weakling reaching out to him? She should be afraid, she should be fleeing from him, clinging on to her life. She was injured yet... what foolishness is this?

His hands, they felt warm and sticky. Broly's eyes trailed down his hands, red and sticky.

 _Blood... my own... blood?_

The despair of seeing his own hands drenched with his own blood. The lack of control he had... There was no way of controlling this power, was there? If he liked it or not, Paragus was the only one able to control that madness caged inside of the raven haired Saiyan.

"S.. Saishi." Broly said, his bloodied hand reaching to his head. His throat, his voice trembled, his words choked as his rage, his bloodlust, clawed away inside. One reaction from her- another corpse gone.

Saishi froze. There was that malicious tension in the air, just like that day a couple of months back. That feeling crept over her, the hairs at the base of her neck shot up.

"Broly," Saishi said as her eyes gazed at him. "I refuse to fight you." She shook her head at the Saiyan, her voice remained calm; but her eyes became shaky. "I'm sorry." Saishi said as she bowed her head, tearing her stare from him.

She was weak. She was scared. But the most important factor- she was helpless.

"Get away." The raven haired Saiyan said, his voice falling to a growl. His eyes pierced through her. "Or your blood will be painted on the walls."

"I don't understand what I've said to offend you." Saishi said as if his gaze broke through her, knocking her towards the skeleton of the bed. She gripped the railing of the bed, pulling her crippled body to her feet. "Don't you have any shame in harming disadvantaged opponents?"

 _Shame?_

The raven haired Saiyan creased his brows. It didn't matter if the opponent was disadvantaged or not, if they were left to recover, they would come back and kill you. That's how survival always has been; the strong survives and the weak perishes.

"Broly, please," Saishi said, her brows dipped as she held a hand out to him, "I don't understand why you're angry but I understand it's natural to be angry," her fingers curled, leaving her index finger pointed at him, "but it's not okay to hurt people over it."

"Tell me," Broly said as his clenched fists rested in his knees. "Have you killed a creature?"

Saishi's eyes snapped wider at the Saiyan, before narrowing away from him.

"No." Saishi said, looking down to her open, bandaged palms. Her fingers twitched as it felt as though needles were shoved into her skin. "Why?" She looked back up at the Saiyan.

"Have you taken a life without any control over it?" Broly said, his hands loosening as they rested on his knees. His dark eyes gazed up at Saishi. The girl remained silent. That must have meant something...

"I don't remember." Saishi said, rubbing the back of her neck. It was all just a blur. Whatever that magic did, the teen wasn't sure of her memories, those dreams and past visions. We're all true? Or just a lie?

"Kid; if you don't have the intention to kill, how are you meant to fight opponents that do nothing but kill?"

 _Nothing but kill..._

Saishi bit into the flesh of the cold fruit. The answer was simple- kill them; but there were some factors that complicated the whole process. Why would they kill? What caused that person to carry out those murderous intentions? Saishi held the fruit between her index finger and thumb. This wasn't an easy question to answer.

"Well it depends Broly." Saishi said, observing the green flesh of the fruit. "Why would someone have the intention to kill in the first place?" She sat in a meditative stance on her bed. "If there was some history between me and the opponent, maybe because of the history, it could lead to revenge, perhaps justified through murder." Saishi took a breath. "But sometimes it could be just a reaction to defend against a possible fear."

The room remained silent, the vermillion flames of the candle had gone out, leaving a stench of burnt wax.

Broly gazed at the Earthling. Even if she was a pushover in a fight, her mental capabilities were her strength... Not only can the old man challenge Broly's mental state, the girl can do it too. Damn it! She probably would side with that coward rather than him, how long has this weakling stayed around for now? A month? Two months?

 _Who's going to die first between the both of them?_ Broly thought as he gritted his teeth. Forget about the promise; she would hide whatever information that old man tells her- if he requested it. Besides, why would someone as weak as her, when in reality she could hold her own, take orders from a coward like his father? What false promise did he make to her? What did-

What was she doing?

Saishi knelt besides him. Her fingers weaved a bandage over his hand, absorbing the iron liquid that oozed from his skin.

"I don't need your help!" Broly jerked his hand away, clenching his hand into a fist.

"What is your problem?" Saishi said, backing towards the frames of her bed. "Losing blood is not a good thing you know!"

"That doesn't matter. You look after you own wounds while I'll look after mine!" He snarled at the teen.

"Well- I'm sorry." Saishi said, her voice fell to a murmur as she rested her arms on her bent knees.

It fell silent again.

"I can't stand creatures like you." Broly said, easing his hands, observing the crimson liquid drying on his skin. He raised a hand to his face, smelling the iron scent, the hands that ended many lives.

Looking up at the Saiyan, Saishi snapped her eyes wider. A shiver jolted down her spine.

"You know-" Saishi said as she raised a finger at the Saiyan. She froze as the Saiyan licked his bloodied palms; but the Saiyan stopped and met her stare. "Never mind..." Saishi said, twisting her head away from Broly.

She had never felt so horrified at his behaviour; if he handle his own blood like it was nothing, would h- no, she couldn't begin to finish that thought. She shook her head.

"There's much worse things out there than this." Broly said, pointing at her with his bandaged hand. "You'll get use to this."

"Then I'll make sure I don't end up like you," Saishi said as she clenched her maroon tank top. "Just so that you don't do the same thing to me."

Broly glanced at the teen. "You're responsible for whatever happens to your body and I'm responsible for mine. I've already made that clear."

Saishi nodded. To be honest, why was he here? Clearly training ended, the break had gone on for thirty minutes now- she still had the rest of the afternoon to rest up. But, he was still there, gazing at her. Never mind, she just had to ignore his piercing observation, she kicked her bare feet onto the bed, resting to her hands besides her. She had to focus on her rest. Just rest... he'll go away, just like a bad dream-

"What does a dream feel like?"

Saishi snapped her eyes open, staring up at the stone ceiling as she heard his husky voice. She closed her eyes again, curling into a foetus position as she twisted her body away from his gaze. If she had the strength, she would have bolted out through the window already. This whole situation was bizarre...

Broly narrowed his eyes at the teen, was she being serious?

"Forget about your training." Broly said as he rose to his feet. "You can struggle for all I care."

Saishi snapped her eyes open again. Crap, she didn't expect it to escalate that quickly.

"Okay, okay, I'll answer." Saishi said as she huddled the grey blanket closer to her chest as she sat up. "But before I get to that, what's up with the tree roots outside?"

"Tree wha-"

The raven haired Saiyan snapped his head to the window, a wooden branch darted towards the building.

"Is that common around here?" Saishi said, limping on to her feet as the blanket rested on her shoulders. Wait! Roots- tree roots...

"No!" Broly roared as he shot an energy blast towards the enormous limb. The limb erupted into smoke, leaving splinters in the chilly breeze.

But that wasn't the end.

The ground trembled, giving way as another branch shot out from the smoke.

"Snap!" Saishi said, hopping on each of her feet. "Plant food Broly! Plant food!" Hopefully that wasn't the case...

Of all times she starts squealing like a weakling... Broly scanned the room. What was worse? He glanced at the girl; it had to be _that_ option.

Twisting on his feet, he darted towards Saishi, grabbing her by the waist.

"I'm only doing this once kid!" Broly said, gripping the teen close as he dived out from the window, flying up to the building tops as the limbs twisted; reaching out towards the duo. Too bad he can out speed those overgrown worms.

 _What the Hell is that?_ Broly thought, looking back at the limbs creeping up the walls as Saishi gripped his arms. He jerked to a stop, hovering in the winds as black veins squirmed across the rugged lands. Where did those branches come from? Or were they roots?

"Thanks." Saishi said, panting as the roots clawed away at the stone building. She had never seen such an enormous tre- wait, Paragus said something before about a tree and a trespasser...

"I'll drop you if you start that nonsense with me." Broly said as he loosened his grip on the teen.

"Okay! Okay!" Saishi said, gulping as she clawed at his golden bands. She had no plans in becoming plant food. "I promise I'll stop!"

"Good." Broly said, tensing his grip around her waist. "That worm probably follows anything that moves, so it would be stupid if we travelled by foot."

"So I'm assuming we're stuck together?" Saishi said as she twisted her head up at the raven haired Saiyan.

"What do you think?" He scowled at the teen. "You can't fly and your Ki energy is weak, let alone you can't stand on your own two damn feet!"

"Hey, I was just asking." Saishi said, shrugging her shoulders as she looked down. "I just know that home doesn't exist now."

"There is no such thing as a "home"." Broly said, flying towards the deserted wastelands ahead. "Home is just an illusion. Just like every other damn thing in existence." No colour painted the lands, it was just all grey. Dark... Just like how death would snatch away the victim's last moments so viciously.

"What makes you think that? Home is somewhere where you want to go to relax. Or somewhere to-"

"Relax?" Broly said as he creased his brows, "you clearly have no idea what the reality if this world is, don't you?"

Saishi remained quiet. Home... what would she know about home if she hadn't paid a visit to it? She was in a different dimension to her own, the chances of her returning home were slim.

"... well I know that people die." Saishi said as she gazed down at his golden bands. "Where are we going then?"

"Somewhere." His eyes trailed the lands. This was no surprise for the Saiyan. Something was always hunting this land, someone clearly wanted to erase whatever inhabitants crawled on this planet... a challenger had to be close.

 **Elsewhere on the planet...**

They were perched high up in the branches of the massive tree. The enormous branches spread across the heavens, blocking out the nearby sun's rays and drenching the dry lands below grey. The roots ravaged the lands, leaving nothing but worms wiggling towards the planet's core- Absorbing the very nutrients of the planet.

"Looks like another planet was cleared of those weaklings again." A short member said; his small, narrow eyes watched the wastelands below as he tapped his green scouter with a purple, blotched hand.

"Looks like yet again they'll be no challenges; hey Diaz?" Another said, his skin also purple and short compared to the others. "Not like your cause any way..."

"Be quiet Rasin." The dark teal haired creature said as he sat, perched on a branch higher than Rasin; tossing up and down a stone. "Amond and Cacao have gone scouting to find out if this planet's worth our time."

"Hey Diaz," Rasin said as he twisted his head up at the perching prince of the Pukinpa Dynasty. "Doesn't the decision come down to our boss?"

"Yes, it does." Daiz said, tossing the stone down into the misty depths of the planet's skies from the tree's limbs. His hand slide over to his red scouter, tapping in the coordinates for any signs of life.

Nothing.

"Lakasei," Diaz said, laying back as he stared up through the branches of the tree. "Keep watch for any foes, they could steal the only fruit to getting rid of that space pirate the boss talks about."

"Why? You takin a nap?" The other purple alien said as he tapped his scouter. Diaz nodded as he rested his head in his hand.

"Understood, but I highly doubt it." Lakasei said as a number appeared on his scouter. "These scouters have never failed to collect information about anything, so I'll be up looking for any trespassers."

"Good." Diaz said, yawning as he rested his head. It was all too easy. Once the seed harboured the planet's energy, no creatures could lay a finger on them. But it would be nice if the boss had a challenge for once; considering his appetite for battle brewed stronger as his patience ran slim. No matter, sooner or later the boss was going to meet a challenger.

Diaz opened his eyes again, watching the crimson streak bleeding across the skies above.

It was all coming to plan. The only thing left was the tree to bear fruit.

 _Author notes: Long time no read once again! Just another chapter, probably my weakest one yet but I'm still practicing. : D_

 _So I'm just gonna get something out of the way first. Vegeta. I know that the fans really love Vegeta so I'll try my best to write his character respectively to how the Anime and manga would have portrayed him... Just like all the other characters in the Anime, manga and movies. Oh boy, characterisation is pretty hard but at least with Vegeta and Goku, there's a lot of material to support their personality... Unlike the one who I had to spend hours of research to figure out how his brain would work. *Glares at hours of psychopathology research and trauma with pages on movie characters.* For the record, I had to spend a week at least thinking what he would say and do, which didn't exactly help if he was only remember for shouting one word lines. *Sigh* and don't get me started on the possible yaoi fanfics out there._

 _Going back on point, Xenoverse 2 confirmed for Winter 2016, but I do think that the game could get delayed... I mean Xenoverse 1 was pushed back by at least a month (or something like that) but considering that there was some things taken out from Xenoverse 1 , such as C16 being a character but he was taken out due to audio clips on the files, they could have improved it. But HYPE!_

 _So the songs I took inspirations from for this chapter are;_

 _-Hymn of the weekend, Coldplay_

 _-Antigravity, Runaground_

 _-Drowning, Nate wants to battle ( I know he's a youtuber but his covers are cool)_

 _-Carnival of rust, Poets of the fall_

 _Oh, late, I mean very late, happy Goku's day (lol I'm so late, it was on May 9th) and Gohan's and Goten's day, Goku's and Chichi's anniversary and a load of other shenanigans that I missed out on, happy days! : D_

 _Until next time._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	16. Desperate measures

_Author notes: Long time no read people! Here's another chapter for Dimensions apart. Enjoy!_

 **Planet Earth - Wastelands**

Tick, tak, Whish...

They had no choice. They raced across the rocky, red earth as the two ball of lights burned down on the grounds below. One light glared down from the sun but, the other light was something different, something bizarre as it could be mistaken as the moon... The sun and miniature moon being sighted in the crimson skies at the same time- this was bizarre... There should be no moon, it was destroyed.

Goku snapped his head, darting past the enormous rock formations; snapping his head left and right, his torn, orange shirt, as if the last threads gripped onto his navy undershirt, fluttered in the breeze. He swerved his body behind a boulder, panting as his eyelids fell over his eyes. Wow, who would have thought a Saiyan could reach that type of power? His bones would surely be crushed if he gets caught in any of their attacks.

"I see you..."

Goku snapped his eyes wide open. The Ozaru's scorched breath raced down his spine as he grinned. A sensation of malice hung in the air as the beast's blinded, crimson eyes gazed down at the little insect, and his jaws spilled open with fangs. This wasn't good.

Goku leapt from the boulder. An enormous hand swatted him to the far reaches of the dry wastelands.

"Yagh!" Goku yelled, slapped across the lands as if he was some sort of common housefly.

"Kakarot!" Raditz yelled, dashing across the baked earth from near the tops of the boulders. Vegeta was surely going to crush Goku, breaking whatever spirit his younger sibling had left. He dived into the valleys below- then he came to a halt. Sweat trickled down his face as he glanced up towards the looming shadows ahead of him.

"Not so mighty now are you, traitor?"

Raditz clenched his jaw as the towering Ozaru form of Nappa sneered down at him, like as if he was some kind of insect. Damn it! Saturday crash, Vacation delete, Shining Friday... they were all useless on this overgrown elite. And close combat- don't even start on how futile that was... He had to buy time; enough time for a strategy to end all of this.

"Kaioken!" Raditz yelled, blasting towards Goku in a fiery burst of marroon.

"Not this again." Nappa said as his crimson eyes trailed Raditz. Erupting from his mouth, a crimson beam of light pursued Raditz. This pitiful state disgusted the elite warrior. Oh how the mightiest warriors have fallen; Raditz was nothing more than a bug.

Raditz plummeted onto the sandy earth, grazing his skin as the blast flew past him. That was a close call.

"You shouldn't be resting here."

Raditz snapped his head up, a massive boot came crashing down as Nappa sneered, the creases of vile growing on the beast's snout.

 _Shit, he's going to stomp me to death!_ Raditz thought, panting. He took a short, deep breath before tensing his chest. Raditz rolled to his right, dodging the explosion of debris. Damn it, Kaioken was of no use; if continued to use that power up... it was going to kill him.

"ARGH!"

Raditz snapped his head towards the agonising scream of his brother. Vegeta's enormous hands were cupped around Goku, shattering every bone and everything that Goku had as the Prince roared with laughter. No, his brother... they were going to die. Tch, Vegeta was right. He was nothing compared to the elites. He slammed his palms onto the ground, letting out a grunt in frustration as plumes of dust surrounded the defeat on his scrunched face.

"Surrendering?" Nappa said as his crimson eyes gazed down at his beaten, former comrade. It was a shame that his comrade was reduced to nothing, bowing down like the dog he is. "Good."

Nappa raised his hand down at Raditz, a ball of static ki erupted from his palm. "Say goodbye!"

"Behind you!"

A shrill erupted from the skies above. Raditz snapped his head up. Wait, was that Kakarot's brat?

"Solar flare!"

A hoarse voice burst forth. Was that the baldy?

A harsh light erupted from the skies, blinding anyone who dared to look up. Nappa let out a roar, clasping his hands over his blinded eyes.

"Nappa, you fool!" Vegeta said, gritting his fangs as Goku's muffled screams became weaker. He snapped his head at the fading light, but then something else had struck him.

"Masenko!"

A yellow beam of light pierced one of the Prince's eyes, causing Vegeta to roar and loosen his grip on Goku.

"Power pole extended!"

A red pole stabbed the Prince's hands, freeing Goku's crippled body from the beast's grips. A yellow cloud zoomed towards the falling body, catching him before stopping at the feet of a woman.

"Goku, are you alright?"

Goku opened up a trembling eye as he heard the soft but grave tone of the female. Why? It was far too dangerous for her to be here.

"Chichi.." Goku said, opening up a trembling eye, "I told G..Gohan to tell you to-"

"Well I can't let my husband die the second time, can I?" Chichi said as she hit her hip with a clenched fist. "Me and you both promised that we'll protect Earth, remember?" _He hasn't changed one bit... oh well, I suppose this was going to happen one way or another._

"But Chichi-"

"No buts, just let us take it from here." Chichi said, walking ahead of the defeated Goku and standing before the towering Ozaru form of Vegeta. "Sure they're strong, but strength isn't always the answer to everything. It's also about the brains too." Well, it should be brains over brawn anyway. What was important now was Goku recovering.

"Oh look, it's another insect that's begging to die." Vegeta said, glaring down at the scums below him. If this was Kakarot's mate, this was a pitiful way to revive the Saiyan race. A mere weakling. Why would a Saiyan chose such a weakling? There's no way Kakarot's kid could have so much power from a weakling as her.

Bzz...

A buzz escaped into the atmosphere, vibrating and irritating the Saiyan prince. Wait... that sound, it was the-

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled, tossing the disk of light towards the Prince.

"Fool!" Vegeta roared, leaping up into the air as the disk zipped below him. Then his crimson eyes trailed towards the path ahead of the disk of light.

"NAPPA!" Vegeta roared, snapping his widened eyes at Nappa.

No, he wasn't going to make it. Damn it, he was busy with Kakarot's brat!

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled, blasting a yellow beam into Nappa's eyes, causing the Ozaru to roar as his massive hands clasped his eyes.

"WHY YOU!" Nappa thundered towards the skies. They were all going to suffer now. A beam of energy burned within the elite, before blasting towards Gohan. "NOW YOU DIE!"

As the crimson energy lunged towards Gohan, Okome sprung from the towering boulders, tackling Gohan out from the skies.

Then a yell erupted from the elite's throat.

Okome and Gohan whipped their heads to the agonised scream, a hairy, torn appendage came crashing onto the arid lands before them, squirming before coming to a halt.

"Look! He's shrinking!" Gohan said, exclaiming as he pointed at Nappa. As every second passed, the elite Saiyan shrunk; his snout became a nose and mouth, his eyes became mere, black pupils and his body, it no longer had features of an Ozaru.

"Yeah! It worked!" Krillin yelled, punching a fist up into the air. At least that's what the monk hoped.

 _Well, what did you know..._ Raditz thought, just arriving next to Goku, where the Earth raised Saiyan knelt next to his wife. _Those brats actually did something._

"Come on Okome! Finish him off!" Krillin said, clasping his hands over his mouth, yelling to the lands below. The plan- Why was she just standing there?

Okome stood on a low laying boulder besides Gohan, watching the Saiyan elite tremble to his knees. This didn't make any sense, Nappa's current state can still wipe out Gohan, Krillin and her- but he collapsed! Kneeling! Like as if he was a broken soul.

"No..." Nappa said, looking at the palms of his hands. Sweat flooded his face, surging down his brows as his heart rattled against his rib cage. He knew it was the end for him.

"Nappa..."

The so called "elite" warrior stared up at the strongest form of the Prince. His tail, the pride of a Saiyan... was now good as gone.

"Vegeta, you're not going to actually-" Raditz voice came to a halt as Vegeta's crimson eyes gave a gleam of malice. This made no sense... Nappa, the elite that Raditz had known for so long, the loyal guard of the last remains of the royal bloodline, was going to be-

"You served royalty well Nappa." Vegeta said, grinning as he thumped towards his crippled guardian. "But of course all services must end once they're no longer needed."

Goku's and Raditz's eyes snapped wide.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, stumbling to his feet as Chichi supported him by the waist. "Stop this! Can't you see he can no longer fight!"

"Why would you do this to you own, loyal guardian that the king left you with?" Raditz said, yelling as he clenched a fist up at the Prince.

"The Saiyans are a strong warrior race." Vegeta said, showing no signs of taking back his actions. "If one can not prove to be of any value during any given circumstances, they're classified as weak. Just like how your father left you, Kakarot." Vegeta twisted his head down at Goku. Yes, he must have probably been the last one born before Planet Vegeta blew up by that tyrant. Bardock, Kakarot's father, must have thought he was a weakling, therefore leaving him like the trash he is. Unfortunately, Bardock was also the same low class Saiyan that tried to warn every Saiyan to revolt against that tyrant on that same day, or so he heard. At this point, this Bardock character seems no more than a rumour.

"Leave my father out of this!" Raditz said, shaking his fist up at Vegeta. "He was a proud warrior but, unlike you; he would never leave his comrades to die!"

"Oh the irony." Vegeta said as he loomed over Nappa. "It's hilarious how you, the son of the **courageous** Bardock, became so much of a coward." His eyes gazed down at the wild haired Saiyan. "You begged for you life to be spared by Kakarot, a Saiyan who was **weaker** than you. You disgust me."

Raditz glared up at the Ozaru prince. That was true. He couldn't die in such as pathetic way; his Saiyan ancestry would turn in their graves. Bardock would have been disappointed on hearing such a lame death.

Nappa bowed his head. There was nothing else he could do. At least he can die, maybe for a noble cause, for protecting the last royal survivor of the Saiyan heritage. It would be an honourable closure to his efforts at protecting King Vegeta's eldest son.

 _It was an honour working with you Vegeta, my prince._ Nappa thought, crossing a hand over his chest. _Even though I have failed in being a warrior, you are one of the last Saiyans alive; don't die._

Vegeta grinned before blasting a beam down at his loyal guard. A weakling like him shouldn't exist, even if his father, the king, had left him with an elite. There was no excuse to lose the only identity of the Saiyan race.

"NAPPA!" Raditz yelled, lunging out towards the kneeling warrior as Goku snapped his head at his sibling. Vegeta, the Prince of the last remaining Saiyans, what was he thinking? Nappa vowed his life to protect the Prince and now it was like a slap to his face.

Not only that but the Saiyan race will be no more than him and Kakarot, leaving only a total of two Saiyans left to his knowledge.

Wait, that face...

A small smirk escaped Nappa's defeated face, a thumb pointed up into the peachy skies before falling towards the arid soils.

 _I'll see you someday in Hell._

Raditz halted, watching his former comrade vanish in the hue of purple light.

 _Nappa..._ Raditz thought, throwing his arms up to defend from the explosion. Even if Nappa was saved, his loyalty to the royal bloodline will never cease, even if it's beyond the grave.

Nappa was like a father to prince, especially after the death of the king. What would a low class warrior like Raditz understand? Raditz was alone, without a sibling, a father or a mother ever since Planet Vegeta was blown to smithereens. He was stuck with Vegeta and Nappa just because they were the last known Saiyans. Hell, he had no idea that Kakarot was alive until days later when his scouter detected signals of another Saiyan pod. Maybe if he had-

No, if Raditz had gone to collect Kakarot sooner... Kakarot was born with a measly power of three, just like most other lower class Saiyans. Vegeta would have left Kakarot to die because of such a low power level. Guess it was a good thing that Kakarot was kept out of this.

Raditz's eyes trailed towards his younger sibling, Goku's body was trembling as his dark eyes gazed up at Vegeta.

"Vegeta, how could you?" Goku said, his voice trembling from the fire burning within his body. "He was your ally who could do no more harm!" His voice grew into a yell, clenching a fist up at the Ozaru prince.

"You don't understand, Kakarot." Vegeta said, balling his open hand into a fist. "Once a Saiyan loses their tail, they are a shame to the Saiyan race. The tail is a Saiyan's pride and power- but of course; a low class warrior who was brought up by such weaklings would never value the Saiyan heritage."

"Even if I'm a Saiyan, I will never carry out those merciless actions!" Goku yelled, creasing the bridge of his nose. "You're going down!"

"Oh, really?" Vegeta said, tilting his head, "I like to see you try." Did those fools really think that they had a chance against a mighty warrior as him? He was a warrior who had fought countless battles and won. They were nothing but bugs begging to be crushed under his boots.

"Guys," Goku said, whispering as he kept his gaze up at Ozaru prince. "I need you to buy me some time."

"Sure, whatever you say Goku." Chichi said, drawing the power pole from her back.

"Kakarot, are you actually planning to-"

"Yes." Goku said, interrupting Raditz as the earth-raised Saiyan glanced over to him. "Make sure that the others do the same."

"Sure." Raditz said, gazing up at the trio above.

Her hands scrunched up a handful of sand before slamming them back into the ground. Okome shook her head as Gohan and Krillin crouched besides her.

"I don't understand," Okome said, her small eyes trembling as she looks up at Gohan and Krillin. "How could you do something like that?" Killing your own comrade... how could someone have a heart to do that?

"Vegeta has no heart," Krillin said, trailing his eyes down at the Ozaru. "He would do anything he needs to get it his way. He killed those 'plant monsters' things even though they served him."

"Well at least my dad's going to beat him now." Gohan said as he clenched his hands into a fist. "We need to somehow cut the tail since that's the weak point."

If the boy remembered correctly, Piccolo once said that a Saiyan's weak point was the tail... well that was due to Gohan having a tail in his year of training with Piccolo. Who would have thought he, a child, was going to give Mister Piccolo a hard time?

"Yeah, my Kienzan can get the job done." Krillin said, rubbing his wrists.

"Wait, wasn't that called the Destructo Disk?" Okome said, slanting her head as she raised a finger at Krillin.

"Well," Krillin said, rubbing his non-existant nose as he closed his eyes. "Let's just say that the narrator already knew that there was going to be a few mistakes sooner or later-"

"Maybe it's just hard to keep the fans happy since some like the sub and some like the dub-"

"-Gohan, don't speak of that. It's forbidden." Krillin said, interrupting Gohan as he snapped his eyes open. "Let's continue this topic when the narrator gives us a some time off."

"Like a special chapter?" Gohan said as he rose up to his feet. "But the narrator should have given use a special since it was my father's day a few months back. I mean May the ninth is my dad's day."

"Well, I guess the narrator has no plans to do it... yet." Okome said, running her fingers through her hair. "Anyway, we should-"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

All three of them snapped their heads as Raditz yelled in his raspy voice. All of them split ways, dodging a crimson beam before vanishing into the harsh heat of the battle. They had to beat the Ozaru prince somehow... Just what was Goku planning to do?

 _This is my last hope in defeating him!_ Goku thought as he held his arms up in the air. _The rivers, the trees, the creatures of Earth; please, lend my your energy!_ He was exhausted. There was no other way to draw out any more energy from within himself. He had to borrow energy, any form of energy to take down this monster.

 _Whatever strange technique Kakarot is going to pull off won't happen._ Vegeta thought as he stomped towards the tiny Earth - raised Saiyan. _Whatever gave him that speed and power boost should have already worn him out, as well as that traitor who should have still been dead..._ His crimson eyes trailed towards Goku's wife, Chichi. _Whatever is left shouldn't be a problem once those low class warriors are out of the picture._

"Prepare to die!" Vegeta said, roaring as he lunged towards Goku. Wait, what is this?

"Don't you dare harm my dad!" Gohan cried, tossing a ball of Ki towards Vegeta.

 _What a futile move..._ Vegeta thought as he back handed the blow before diving towards the defenseless child.

"Solar flare!"

A harsh light struck Vegeta's sight, blinding the Ozaru.

Krillin shot his hands from his eyes to his chest, before thrusting out a wave of Ki from his hands.

"Power pole extend!" Chichi said, riding the Nimbus as the red pole swept Vegeta's legs, sending the Prince crashing to his legs in a plume of smoke.

Gohan raced away from Vegeta, leaving Krillin to do one last thing. He threw his arms down, the Ki of light dispersing into many waves of Ki, like swords from the heavens, and pelted down at the Saiyan prince.

Smoke erupted from the blast, leaving nothing but a thick fog over the battle field. Then the Ozaru form of the Prince appeared from the smoke, his brows furrowed as he stomped to his feet. Not a single scratch was laid on him.

"Did you actually believe a futile attack like that was going to do much good?" Vegeta said, scowling up at the small bugs before him.

He darted towards the group, however; it seemed impossible. A numb, heavy weight- no, like a magnet, had planted Vegeta's boots to the arid lands. Vegeta glanced down to his feet, now frozen by a thick layer of ice.

 _That little bastard!_ Vegeta thought, his crimson eyes flickering across the red earth.

"Now!" Okome said, yelling as she stood on one of the low laying boulders, just besides the Saiyan prince; with both her hands stretched out at him.

Krillin shot one of his arm up at the skies. A surge power dashed through his arm, just like the halos of static racing up and around his arm. This attack should at least give Vegeta a disadvantage.

"Kie-"

Was this actually a tight spot that the Prince suffered now? Raditz gazed at Vegeta. This felt so unreal. This may have been the first time that the prince has been pushed back into a corner; not out of sheer power, but with team work.

Team work, even though he, Nappa and Vegeta were the remaining Saiyans at the time, they never fought together as one. Each planet they purged was done single handedly by the Prince; that alone proving the the Prince was on a different league compared to himself and Nappa. For the Prince to be put down by creatures weaker than him proved that he had a lot more to learn.

"HAH!"

A shockwave burst from Vegeta, shattering the ice shackles around his feet and demolishing everything in its path. Gohan, Krillin and Okome were blown away by the explosion, towards the crimson - streaked skies above.

 _No!_ Goku thought the ground below him gave way.

"Kakarot!" Raditz said, shouting as he lunged towards his falling brother. If he lost any power now, it would have meant that there would be no one else with that technique to take down such a powerful foe. He gripped Goku's wrists, dragging the earth raised Saiyan up from certain death.

"I owe you one." Goku said, sweat trickled down his face as Raditz placed him on a high boulder.

"Just concentrate on gathering that damn energy." Raditz said, standing over the edge of the boulder. "Vegeta's probably going to target you first... and I'm sure he won't make the same mistake twice." His eyes glanced back at his worn brother.

"Mother!" Gohan yelled, chasing after Chichi as she was blown off the Nimbus. He gripped his mother's shoulders, stopping her from being tossed away like a rag doll.

"It's alright Gohan." Chichi said, gripping the power pole tighter as she gazed down at the red earth below. "We need to focus that monster."

"THIS PLANET IS SPACE DUST!"

A burst of purple erupted from the skies above, drenching the lands below as all the fighters snapped their heads up at the roaring prince.

His crimson eyes seethed with rage. He was not going to go down just how Nappa failed. It was a humiliating defeat that would scar his pride. It was time to get rid of them; once and for all.

 _No, he's not going to really use-_ Raditz gritted his teeth as his hands clenched into a fist.

"Kakarot, how long is it until it's ready?" Raditz said as he whipped his head towards Goku.

"Damn it!" Goku said, scrunching the bridge of his nose. "A few more minutes." He hung his head down, watching the purple dust levitate. He had to buy more time, but how?

"Kakarot, I'll buy enough time."

Goku's eyes snapped wider as Raditz gave a thumbs up at him. No, was Raditz going to use... that was going to-

"You'll die!" Goku said, yelling as his dark eyes trembled. "The contract said-"

"It doesn't matter now Kakarot." Raditz said, turning his back on Goku. He rolled his head back at Goku, watching his younger sibling tighten his jaws. What was the point of it all? A neutral soul has no place after death.

There were only two places that the soul could go to after the body passed on; Hell, also known as HEIL, was a place for all the evil souls, where they were tortured, slowly. Then you could say that the other place was heaven, or an otherworld, where the good souls reside: a place where the soul can do what they please. Of course, Raditz originally resided in Hell for his deeds of purging multiple planets with the Prince; however, where he now chose to help Goku to defend his home, this decision had left the Saiyan with a terrible consequence.

"Raditz-"

Before Goku could utter another word, Raditz leapt up to the skies above. There had to be something that could change the outcome of this battle, he didn't want to lose a comrade when there was another option available- especially when it was his brother that had promised him to tell him of his Saiyan heritage. Were there more Saiyans out there that could prove to be much of a problem like Vegeta?

He gazed up at back of Raditz's brown armour, watching his brother shrink into the distance of the purple static in the air.

There had to be another option!

 _Sorry Raditz, but I won't allow you to go through with this!_ Goku thought as sweat trickled down his bruised face. It was a tough decision... either he leaves his post to counter Vegeta's attack with a Kaioken Kamehameha, or he could wait until the attack was ready. The spirit bomb.

Below the Ozaru prince, Chichi, Gohan and Krillin grouped below in a circle formation, observing Vegeta as a purple ball of Ki cackled between his palms. There was only one option that the last defenders could do to buy time for their last hope of Earth.

"I want you all to give it your best shot." Chichi said, whispering as she cupped her hands before clenching them to her side. "Krillin; I'll fire a Kamehameha when you do. Gohan, I want you to give it your all." A blue ball of Ki grow from within her palms, growing brighter as the group gazed up at Vegeta, nodding in response to their grave duties they had to now face.

"SAY GOODBYE!" Vegeta roared, thrusting his palms down towards the red earth below. A purple beam zipped towards the group, zapping away at the scorched airs ahead.

"Now!" Krillin yelled, all firing a separate beam before each beam combined into one orange and blue spiral.

A boom exploded as the two beams met, shattering the grounds and skies as both forces poured their determination and will into their strongest attack... or so it seems to be their strongest and final attack.

 _Darn it! They're going to lose at this rate!_ Goku thought, his frustrated pants left his lips as the flavour of desperation stuck to his lungs. It couldn't end like this. He could just stay and watch his allies struggle, he had to do something.

Elsewhere within the baked Earth, Raditz planted his boots on the red soils, crossing his arms as he gazed down at the navy haired child, who gripped the earth as her bruised face gazed up at him. Her skin was dried with blood and her eyes were barely open. No matter; whoever this child was, she better have the strength to pull through now, especially if she could stand up to the Prince with Kakarot's allies.

"You can scream, you can crawl, you can bleed, kid," Raditz said as he strode towards her, "but you're not allowed to surrender!" He shot out a fist, clenching it as he yelled at Okome. "If you truly want to defend your home, get up! Otherwise there will be nothing left of your home planet!" _Just like Planet Vegeta._

If this kid didn't get up, this whole attempt was going to fail. Raditz whipped his head up at the purple static in the skies. He just had to do one thing- just that one attack and then Kakarot can end it all.

 **South Galaxy - planet ?**

The chilly winds whistled high up in the navy skies, blurring against the scarlet clouds below. Two hours, maybe three, passed as they flew above the rugged lands below, covered with nothing but black worms, sprawling across the navy mountains.

Saishi observed the lands below as Broly grasped her waist. It was silent, awkwardly silent between both mentor and student.

 _I'm surprised he hasn't broken any of my limbs yet._ Saishi thought as her hands gripped the Saiyan's golden wristbands. _Or at least broke out into those wild, violent moods..._

 _Tch, she can't fly, she can't use Ki... what the hell am I suppose to do with this kid?_ Broly thought, his dark eyes gazed down at the teen. _Wait..._ his eyes squinted down at the teen's shoulders, _she did fly- but where are they now?_

"So..." Saishi said, tilting her head to her right, her eyes meeting his face. "Whe-"

"You can fly, can't you?" Broly said, running a hand over her shoulder blades. The teen hushed before she took a gulp.

"N.. not in the same way how you're flying." Saishi said, snapping her head away from his face. Her skin burned as she brought up a sweaty hand over her face. She should have thought of the consequences of using that form- no, the only consequence was either that Samoe died or the teen receiving a crippled body.

"Tell me," Broly said, resting his hand under the one wrapped around the teen's waist. "What was that form you took on two days ago?" _That form... its not of the Cold race and she can't be a Saiyan- she's an Earthling, but... father said- What alien is she?_ Broly tilting his head, looking ahead into the scarlet mist that rose over the navy mountains. This was a bothersome question. If Saiyans have the transformation of being an Ozaru, or a Super saiyan in his case, the transformation would drastically change the appearance of the user. Could the same apply to an Earthling?

The raven haired Saiyan shook his head. That was a stupid assumption; his father mentioned that Earthlings were a weak race, due to their abnormal behaviour and customs they carried out. They were a race that had no passion to fight, unlike the Saiyan lifestyle, the Saiyans had the passion to fight. But then she was the odd one... so maybe not all Earthlings were weak; it's just that they weren't as capable of fighting since they hadn't challenge the limits of their powers. So they lacked a transformation?

Ah, screw it. He was wasting his time trying to figure this all out... and waffling nonsense ever since this kid survived his onslaught. What was the kid talking about any way?

"Form?" Saishi said, tilting her head up at him. "You mean when your hair went a silverish blue tint?"

"What else do you think I'm talking about?" Broly said, snapping his head down at the teen. "And for your information, it's called a Super Saiyan."

 _Not that it was my full powered form..._ He thought as he let out a sharp sigh.

"Have you heard of a demon before?" Saishi said, resting her arms on his ones. "Or a Makioshin?"

"Demons only live inside your head." Broly said, looking ahead towards the navy lands. "Other than that, no."

"Okay... there's nothing else to say."

"You said you were an Earthling, weren't you?"

"I'm... uhh... its complicated." Saishi said, twisting her head up at him. "And it's-"

A streak of energy raced past the raven haired Saiyan, something strong but far away. That energy... He had to find it. It had been so long since something so powerful sparked his interests.

No, his bloodlust had to stop. His power would have rose, which would have alerted that old man to reduce his power severely, again. But how was the Saiyan meant to control his thirst for battle if there had been no challengers in the first place?

"B..Broly are you alright?" Saishi said, her trembling, slitted pupils gazed at his green aura, lashing away at the atmosphere. His power, it surged with bloodlust. Her reaction? An internal shiver raced across her body, her heart rattled against her cage of bones. Please, she refused to think about her body being crippled again.

"Ggh..." Broly halted in the airless winds. His eyes squeezed shut. "N.. nothing. We just have to get moving." He squinted one eye open as the electric currents subdued from his mind. Damn it, his father must have felt his energy. "We need to get to lower ground."

"Take it easy." Saishi said, patting his armbands as he descended towards the rugged lands below.

The squirming roots absorbed all the nutrients; even the light and colour. The branches, spread far and wide across the skies, blocked out the nearby star's gaze, leaving nothing but a freezing planet.

From where they stood, the mountains weren't any better. Gaping chasms and winding, jagged roads made this place out to be a maze, and the winds- the winds were wild; a strong gust blew from a chasm, knocking the weakened teen towards the stone walls.

Saishi slammed a hand against the mountain walls, before taking another breath. Too close for comfort. She twisted her head to see the raven haired Saiyan stand, his arms crossed over his chest as the winds seemed as though they were just avoiding his existence since his messy hair and sash barely swayed in the breeze.

The conditions of this planet were dropping by the second. Cold, how could she not forget the chilly winds chomping on her warmth? and without the guidance from the star, it was dark.

"Broly, I have a question." Saishi said, holding a purple ball of fire close to her chest. "Any idea where we're going?"

"My father is somewhere around here." Broly said, holding a green ball of Ki out to the darkness. "He moved to higher ground since down there is squirming with worms."

"Any chance he could contact you?" Saishi said, pointing up at his crown. Her teeth chattered as a trail of vapour left her lips.

"No."

"Can't you sense where he is?"

"... who told you about Ki sensing?" Broly said, snapping his head down at the teen, gazing with a look of annoyance.

"Paragus." Saishi said, creeping away from the Saiyan. "It's not my fault I don't know how to do certain things." She hoped she hadn't annoyed him again, otherwise he could have snapped her body by now.

"That's going to be your next training." Broly said, turning to the chasm near his left. "This way." He pointed a thumb into the darkness of the chasm.

After trailing Broly several minutes later, the teen and the Saiyan came to a halt. A faint, ivory light flickered, seeping out into the winding chasms, and the only other light that painted the colours aside the purple flames and green energy ball.

Tick... tick.

Saishi twisted her head to the sound.

"Ah, Saishi. You must have had a difficult time with that tree out there."

"Paragus?" Saishi said as Paragus held out a hand towards her.

"Come now, you should be resting." Paragus said, placing a hand on her shoulder before leading her into the vast space, like a clearing, unlike all the previous ravines the teen struggled to pass.

A glint of annoyance seeped from Broly's dark gaze as he remain, standing, behind teen and his father. Of course, she sided with that old man over him; but, she had no idea how manipulative his father was. His fist clenched; she harboured that power- she could be the next one on his list.

Paragus's eye trailed back to Broly. Grimace, bitter and dark- but his pupil trembled. Was it out of both fear and rage towards his only son? That fear and hate must have replaced his other eye, the sight which Broly stolen in his younger years. Sight, one if the many things you may never get back, had left Paragus's hollow socket for good.

Broly's fists loosened, his creased brows faded as Paragus's eye trailed back to Saishi. Whatever the raven haired Saiyan did seemed to have backfired, it disgusted him; being a puppet to his own father even though Broly may have been stronger- especially unlocking the transformation of a Super Saiyan.

As the teen strode besides Paragus, the vast space was silent. A few minions of Paragus were here and there, lighting the area with the ball of Ki in their hands; but the odd thing was... didn't Paragus have a large unit under him? Where were they?

"Saishi!"

Saishi snapped her head as Paragus moved on ahead. A small Shamoian tackled the teen, cuddling Saishi's waist and knocking her to the ground. "I'm so glad your alright!"

The Shamioan lifted her head away, looking up at Saishi with her black eyes. It was Samoe.

"Yeah, I'm alive." Saishi said, ruffling the Shamoian's short, lilac hair. "I'm-"

Samoe gripped Saishi's marroon tank top, staring right into Saishi's pupil eyes. It was as if the child had something urgent to say, like as of she was desperate.

"That monster didn't hurt you again, did he?" Samoe said, whispering as her forehead met with Saishi's.

"No," Saishi said, glancing to her right before looking back at Samoe. "On the contrary, he actually saved me."

Samoe's eyes widened before loosening her grip on the teen. There was no way that monster would ever save another's life- he was the harbinger of such brutal deaths. If only Saishi knew about that monster's younger years, his years of terrorising planet after planet; maybe even being the reason why most of this galaxy was left in ruins, then the teen would understand what true fear is.

"He's not some hero to look up to, Saishi!" Samoe said, whispering as words escaped her lips like a hiss. "He is a monster who will break your body and spirit ever so slowly; that when reaching death will feel like an eternity."

"Even if people are labelled as "monsters", it still doesn't mean that they're entirely evil." Saishi said, lifting a finger up at the Shamoian, signalling Samoe to stop. "I know it must be hard but-"

"Good? Did he knock your screws loose?" Samoe said, slapping Saishi hand down. "He was the one who left you in this... crippled position. That should be enough to show that he's not a sane person."

Saishi's eyes glanced away from her. What could the teen say? She couldn't just go tell Samoe about her traumatic memories, it's not that she was going to stay here permanently; she was only here to get help. Help in finding her younger sibling and go home. Every day staying here meant Saishi was going to eventually to find it harder to say goodbye... Even if she didn't like the fact the _**he**_ was included.

"Please, I don't want you to be a victim." Samoe said, her green hands gripping onto Saishi's wrist. Her eyes gazed into Saishi's ones, her dark pupils expanded, like as if the child was about to cry.

"Okay, I understand." Saishi said, wrapping her finger around the Shamoian's hands and pushing them away gently. "I'll be cautious around him."

Her eyes trailed towards the raven haired Saiyan; he rested against the cold, stone walls, alone and away from the ivory lights from within the vast space. Although alone, it seemed as though he had no problems being alone; or that's what it looked like.

Broly's dark gaze observed the ivory lighted room; from the flickering candle lights, to the creatures roaming around the space. A trail of vapour left his nose as his grave eyes met with his father's underlings; all whispering amongst each other before they broke their gaze with his. Cowards... they're meant to be elites yet they can't hold a stare for at least a second against him, pathetic.

Then his eyes finally met with his father's ones. The bitter light from the candle flames made the raven haired Saiyan scowl at Paragus; but Paragus did not respond the same way. His father's stare was stern, no traces of fear seeped from his only eye, but they also seemed pitiful...

Broly's fist clenched tight as his eyes glowered at Paragus. But then his father's gaze broke- the girl...

"Paragus." Saishi said, giving a slight bow before meeting the elder Saiyan's gaze. "The investigation for the tree, may I go to find out the main cause of it? So that I can eliminate it?" Saishi raised a palm at Paragus.

"Ah yes, the investigation..." Paragus said, cupping his hands around his lips. "I want you to find out the problem of all of this, but," a finger pointed at the teen, "you must avoid fighting at all costs, let alone being spotted by whoever could be leading this operation. Do you understand the consequences?"

"Yes Paragus." Saishi said, running a hand over her shoulder. "First; I'm not a skillful fighter of your unit, so I'll be useless on when fighting the enemy, second; I don't know the enemy's techniques, so I would be taken hostage or killed and lastly; there's no healing tank, which means there's no room for mistakes."

"Good." Paragus said, running a finger over his chin. "Once you gather the information, I want you to come back ASAP."

"Yes Paragus." Saishi said, crossing a hand over her chest before giving another slight bow of the head. "I'll be taking a leave."

"If you have troubles finding your way back here, follow the wind current." Paragus pointed at the chasms leading into the vast space. "The one that has no trail of wind will lead you here."

"Thank you." Saishi said, raising a hand up at the elder Saiyan.

Her eyes scanned the ivory room, it was a good thing that Samoe gave her that medicine; barely any pain left her knees now, which at least should give her a chance at searching the lands for a long period of time. However, there was something she lacked.

Experience.

Broly's eyes observed the teen, she barely knew how to manipulate her Ki, on top of that; she couldn't even fly... how was she meant to get out of this alive? Where were father's underlings? Fleeing? There was one thing he knew for certain... whoever that Ki belonged to earlier was going to brutally beat the living sense out of the kid- and depending on the situation, she could be taken as a hostage... or even die.

Saishi approached the raven haired Saiyan, giving a slight smile as she left the ivory room into the darkness he resided in.

"Uhh, I guess I'll be leaving." Saishi said, rubbing her head as she glanced down at the Saiyan's golden boots.

"You don't have to say that twice." Broly said, gazing down at the small teen. "But I'll tell you one thing though, kid." He raised a finger at the teen, causing Saishi to look up at him. "I won't say good luck, I don't believe in such things." He held out a hand at the teen. "If you have a plan, you'll probably be alright; if not, then you'll certainly die."

"Are they really that powerful?" Saishi said, tilting her head as Broly drew his hand to himself.

"That's up to you to decide, kid." Broly said, stepping away from the stone walls. "I want you to see whether you can handle them or not." He strode away from the teen. "Of course, I won't have a problem with them." He twisted his head at Saishi. Truth be told, the kid had no chance. It would have made sense if he had went to take care of this, but knowing his father, the raven haired Saiyan had no choice but to stay idle.

"Right." Saishi said, clenching a fist as she straightened her back. "Thanks. I won't let you down."

"I'll honestly kill you if you start this again." Broly said as he shot a glare at the teen. Seriously, he could kill her without any effort.

 _Oh crap, crap, crap-_ Saishi thought as she zipped towards the dark hallways. _I slipped up again! He's going to kill me!_

The raven haired Saiyan observed the teen vanishing into the shadows, before resting his back against the stone walls. It should be interesting if the teen can pull this one off... but then again, she couldn't fly or manipulate her Ki properly.

 _If she is killed by those bugs, then I'll just have fun tearing them apart, limb by limb._ Broly thought, a grin grew on his lips as he gazed down at the green ball of light, zapping away at the darkness around him. Let the lands be painted crimson for once, it's been so long since the lands had been painted that colour. The cracking of the bones and the screeches of utter devestation- ah; let's not forget the mangled corpse left behind, barely breathing as they begged to be put out of their pathetic misery. Their hands clawing away at the dirt as they crawled, their flesh trembling from the sheer terror as they knew that death will be slow and agonising. But, wasn't it fun if they were shattered completely? In the sense that not only their body was crippled, but whatever hope, their spirit, was completely ripped apart?

The bridge of his nose creased with pure rapture before the raven haired Saiyan laughed. His laughter roared up towards the roofs of the dull chasms, in which Paragus and Samoe snapped their attention to the uncontrollable monster.

That monster... Even if Broly was isolated from them, his malice and bloodlust spewed into the air, just like his wild wrath against his father. A bead of sweat slithered down the elder saiyan's face. Paragus could do nothing but watch Broly's insanity grow. Nothing at all. Paragus was helpless, helpless in a way that he could only stop this dangerous behaviour through the use of the crown. Paragus glanced down to his hand, to the golden ring; to the only key to his son's control.

 _No matter the costs, I can't let him fight._ Paragus thought as he held his ringed hand out to his only son. _I have to speak to Krang. I have to see whether or not the ring is malfunctioning or if it's just Broly's mind that's breaking the crown._

Whatever the case, there was one objective; Broly mustn't fight at all costs.

 _Author notes: Well, I tried my best at keeping Vegeta and everyone else in their respected character roles... hopefully they were alright (or terrible, I'm never good at writing Vegeta's character but at least I gave a shot at it.) And hopefully characters that only had a movie to represent themselves are not out of character either, like Broly (he's a tricky one to write if you remove Goku/Kakarot out of the picture. But you eventually find out other character motives that makes the situation much more interesting. If only some of these motives were actually implemented. Kinda bothers me that Broly went after Goku when really it should have been Vegeta, ya know: King Vegeta stabbed Broly as a newborn, so it's kinda like a revenge on the son. Oops, I might have spoiled it a bit but there's more to the story!)_

 _Anywho, I finally got Dragon ball Budokai 3 and got through to completing Goku's Dragon Universe twice, getting both Broly, Gogeta and Gotenks. But it was kinda interesting between the dialogue where after beating Broly in the majin Buu bit, Goku said "I'm sorry that your life was consumed by hatred. I hope we can fight each other, maybe as friends, some day." It was something along those lines but that was something different for once. What if-_

 _Actually, I'm curious. It might be a stupid question but if Broly was to be the "Good" guy (Kami that's a weird situation) what would have been the outcomes with Goku and the Z - warriors? I'd like to know._

 _Oh, and another question, how about if Frieza took Goku's mercy back on Planet Namek, what would have been the consequences? Would he still come to Earth to destroy it or would he have a change of heart? Or something other than that? These were just one of the many random scenarios I have when I write a chapter but, the sad truth is that only one path can be taken to complete this journey._

 _I've lately been listening to music from the Undertale franchise, not that I've played the game but one of the ost's got my attention... well too of them. One of them was "Fight with the true hero." And the other one being "Meglovania". Better find more of their songs._

 _Anywho, Black and the Future Trunks arc seems like it's going pretty well. Something I like to kick back to after a hard day of work on a Sunday evening._

 _So that's all I've got, see you all next time on the newest chapter of Dimensions apart._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	17. A lesson for the stubborn

_Author notes: yup... this chapter may be shorter than the rest but I hope you all enjoy it!_

 **Planet Earth - Rocky Wastelands**

The lands were drenched in nothing but a hue of static purple, draining the life from the arid, red Earth- the home of the defenders who desperately poured every last ounce of their will into this final attack.

Chichi, Gohan and Krillin... each of their bodies trembled as their combined beam attack slipped by the second. The dry air stung the fighter's bruised skin, where the fighters let out a hiss of angst. If they gave up now, Earth would be nothing but dust floating in the dull abyss of space.

"C.. come on G..guys," Krillin said, sweat trickling from his brows as an eye twitched, struggling to remain open. "We have t.. to stay strong!" Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien... He had to do it for their sake, he just had to- otherwise his allies efforts would be in vain. As a defender of Earth, he had to push forward- he just had to! Dying wasn't an option for the bald monk, especially when Kami, the guardian of Earth, passed on to other world.

"I'm trying!" Gohan said, hissing as he gritted his teeth. His training with Mister Piccolo, he wasn't going to let that go down in vain; he had to show he wasn't the same crybaby when he first met him. He had grown- no, the boy had transformed into something he wouldn't have seen coming. He was a boy who began to understand what potential he had buried deep within him and because of that; he was thankful to Piccolo for helping him scratch the surface of the extent of his abilities. He had to make him, and his father, proud.

"Krillin, Gohan, we can do it." Chichi said, her stern gaze focused on the combined blue and orange energy beams as the purple beam came closer towards the fighters. As a fighter, she made an oath to Goku, the love of her life, to defend their home. Gohan. They both agreed that the boy would become a scholar and a talented fighter for Earth- a wish bestowed by the parents. But for now, Chichi had to buy time for Goku to bail them out- he just had to! Just like the olden times.

"You're a persistent group aren't you?" Vegeta roared, grinning from high up in the crimson skies. Those insolent fools, did they really think that they had a chance against a mighty elite? "Say goodbye!" A surge of purple Ki burst forth from his palms, shoving the already conflicting beam further down at the fighter's pathetic, combined beams. Why do such weaklings continue to persevere when their fate had already been sealed by their friends? The Earthlings and Namekian before them had no chance, they should have just joined them... but this was probably what the Earthlings were good for; they were persistent to die. Oh well, such insolent fools will be punished.

"How about no!"

A seething sensation darted all over the Prince's spine, shaking Vegeta's focus on the fighters below. His crimson, blinded eyes glared at the child.

Okome hovered in the harsh winds in the skies above, her shaky palms faced Vegeta as a plume of smoke left her hands. Then her hands dropped to her sides, her head slumped as she began to descend to the dry lands below.

 _I guess that's all I can do..._ Okome thought as a smirk left her bruised face. _The rest is up to you._

 _This brat is going to pay!_ Vegeta thought as his jaws clenched tight. _But I need to deal with these fools first!_

"Take this, oh mighty prince!"

An electric shock zapped at Vegeta's tail, causing the Saiyan to let out a roar. How dare a low ranking warrior, that traitor! That **scum**! Strike the pride of the Saiyan race! Raditz... He had to pay now- with his life!

Vegeta drew his hands back, the purple beam pulling back towards the Saiyan elite. This was probably the final chance the defenders of Earth had to defeat this monster.

"NOW!" Krillin yelled, thrusting his palms forward as another surge of power burned across his arms. Gohan and Chichi thrust their palms out, letting out a fierce yell as a massive surge of Ki rushed towards the Saiyan prince.

 _How futile..._ The Ozaru form came plummeting to the red earth below, dodging the beam to where it shot off into the unknown depths above. "Here! Eat this!" Vegeta hurled a purple ball of Ki towards the descending fighters; Raditz and Okome.

Gohan's eyes widened as the beam raced towards his ally.

"OKOME!" Gohan screamed, clenching his fists as the exhausted Okome fell from the skies above.

 _Damn it all!_

Raditz blasted towards the child. There was no use in avoiding that blast. The Prince wasn't stupid, He was trying to erase him and the girl. But... at least Kakarot just had one more thing to do.

The wild haired Saiyan wrapped his arms around Okome, shielding the girl as the blast struck his back before exploding into a bright flash of light.

Gohan fell to his knees, slamming his fists into the ground as a cry escaped his throat. First it was Mister Piccolo and now Okome... Vegeta, he was going to pay!

A grin grew across the Prince's lips, his fangs spilled out of his mouth as his attention fell onto the remaining fighters. They shouldn't be much of a problem now.

A sparking ball energy, like as if it held all the energy of Earth, zipped towards the Saiyan prince. This zapping sound was different to the baldy's attack. Vegeta snapped his head, seeing a small, blue ball racing towards him.

 _How futile..._ Vegeta thought as he jumped over the blue ball of energy.

"NO!"

A yell erupted from the far end of the wastelands. Goku's eyes were wide as sweat burst from his skin surrounding his forehead. Vegeta should have been distracted long enough! Damn it! Now it was going to hit his allies.

 _Goku! You can tell them to bounce it back!_

 _King Kai!_ Goku thought, smiling at the words of the master of this technique.

 _If their intentions are pure, the ball should bounce off them and leave them unharmed._

"Guys! Push it back at him!" Goku yelled, swiping his arms across the scorched air. Come on, they have to pull this off.

"Whatever you say bud!" Krillin shot his hands out.

"Yes Goku!" Chichi said, also mirroring Krillin.

"Alright Daddy!" Gohan yelled, thrusting his small hands out.

 _Crazy fools!_ Vegeta thought as he continued to fly up into the crimson skies. Now it was time to surely defeat them.

Or that's what he thought. The prince shouldn't have let his guard down.

It was over in a second.

A blue ball of Ki struck Vegeta, grasping and paralysing the Ozaru prince before shooting him off towards the crimson skies above, leaving a trail of blue static- no, like a trial of stars against a crimson sky.

Was it really over?

Krillin turned his head, to see Goku perched on a boulder. His hands gripped his knees as he gave out a deep sets of pants. Then, the Earthling raised Saiyan raised his head up, throwing a thumbs and smiling down at the group. Krillin widened his eyes before rubbing them. It was truly over. Goku had yet again pulled through.

"Goku, my main man! You've done it!" Krillin cried, racing towards the Saiyan before throwing his arms around his lifelong friend.

 _Well, that's my husband for ya._ Chichi thought, rubbing her forehead as Krillin tackled Goku to the ground. _No matter what, he'll always comes and saves the day._ She turned her head, her eyes widened as Gohan remained, kneeling on the red earth.

"Gohan, what's the matter?" Chichi said, walking as she swayed towards her son. In response, the boy shook his head as he continued to bow his head, his jaws clenched shut as his eyes were closed tight.

"I let them down." Gohan said, his voice squeaked as his large, black pupils gazed up at his mother. "If only I could have-"

"Son," Goku said, walking towards Gohan as Krillin supported Goku through having on arm tucked over the Earthling raised Saiyan's shoulder. There was much that his son had to learn if Gohan chose to become a fighter like Goku. As a lesson, Gohan should learn that he had to put more faith and trust into his allies. "They're alive, I can sense them." Goku said as he twisted his head to a faint power level in the skies.

Soon after, Raditz was seen flying towards the remaining fighters, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. His armour had been blown off, leaving the right side of his chest bare.

"Raditz, I knew I can count on you." Goku said, throwing a thumbs up at his older sibling as Raditz landed on the dry earth, smiling. However, Raditz did not smile back.

"It's not the time to celebrate Kakarot, he's still alive." Raditz said, laying the girl on the ground before getting up to his feet to search the peachy skies above.

"No way, the Spirit bomb should be enough to stop him." Goku said, his smile dropped as he leant towards Raditz, also clenching a fist; although Krillin had to hold him so that the worn Goku did not fall flat on his face.

"He's the Prince. He's a very persistent one." Raditz said, raising a hand over his eyes. "He won't give in that easily."

"Damn it!" Goku said, squeezing his eyes shut. "Is there anything else we can do before he comes back?" He opened his eyes, easing a hand up at Raditz.

"Well, let's see if he can fight first before making any assumptions." Chichi said, pulling out her power pole from the ropes on her back. "But I'm pretty sure that last attack should have drain most- if not, all his energy."

"The Spirit bomb..." Goku said, looking up at Chichi. "It's a technique that draws out the energy of every living creature, so I'm sure that it must have taken out his remaining energy."

"Well his guard must have dropped from that assult me and the kid threw." Raditz said, gesturing an open hand towards the laying Okome before pointing to himself. "If that's the case, Vegeta would hop into his space pod to live another day; I mean he is the last remaining bloodline of Saiyan royalty."

"Then if he leaves-" Goku fell silent. Was this the right decision? If Vegeta was allowed to leave, who said he wouldn't come back to challenge him again? Or even harm his friends? Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo were all dead because of him and Nappa, even though Vegeta was directly responsible for the death of the latter. He was a ruthless fighter, showing no signs of mercy to any injured comrade or enemy. But; wasn't Raditz the same when he came to Earth?

Raditz... his brother. Even though he came to Earth and terrorised the civilians, it was all a misunderstood cause- not that Goku agreed with the justification for such actions. Raditz came to Earth just so that Goku could be collected to beat the tyrant who destroyed the Saiyans home planet... but at the cost of murdering many innocent lives. Well, Raditz said that this had to be done so that Goku fulfilled his mission as a Saiyan warrior and not some backwater weakling from birth. Yet, Raditz didn't had to invade earth just to collect him, neither harm his friends or family.

However, at least Raditz made it clear thanks to his plea to King Kai. So maybe like his brother, maybe Vegeta had a similar reasoning?

"Hey bud, what's up?" Krillin said, patting Goku on the back as he kept a stern gaze on Raditz. The bald monk couldn't drop his guard yet. This Saiyan before him, Raditz, he could turn on them at any second... not to mention that he's one of the strongest besides Goku. It would be foul move if Raditz took on his own brother and- well he did.

Krillin gripped Goku's shoulder tighter, clenching his jaws shut as he observed Raditz.

"Hear me out," Goku said, giving a weak smile as he waved a hand.

 _Well, I guess Goku's still joyful even after when he just survived a brutal beating._ Chichi said, resting on the power pole. At least there was some time now to find out about that stranger; Goku's older brother. He was responsible for kidnapping Gohan and trying to kill all the inhabitants of Earth... _oh... why is it that it's so complicated to actually understand these aliens?_ Well, one things for certain, Chichi was never going to have the simple and normal life she wished.

"We should let him go." Goku said, lowering his hand to his chest. "There's no pont in fighting an opponent if they can't defend themselves-"

Both Chichi's and Krillin's face were drain completely from optimism.

"Goku! They were the ones who killed most of our friends!" Krillin said, yelling as he clenched a fist up at his lifelong friend. "Have you forgotten that?"

"Calm down cue ball." Raditz said, waving a hand at the monk. "We both know that. Prince Vegeta... isn't the one to be forgiven." His eyes flickered to his right to Goku before snapping back to Krillin. "But, as the last ones of the Saiyan race, it's not doing any justice if we, me and Kakarot being one of the last known Saiyans ourselves, kill our own kind."

Even if this reason was the best that Raditz came up with, there was much more of a deeper reason for the Prince to stay alive. That tyrant... He had given the Prince much agony and despair over those years after the king died. Being fatherless himself, Raditz understood the pain of loosing ties to your own race.

"I know it's hard to accept Krillin," Goku said, lowering his voice as Krillin bowed his head, "but if Vegeta ever hurts any of you guys again, I won't stand for it."

"Speaking of which, what's that?" Chichi said, pointing up at the growing dot in the sky. As it came closer, Chichi gripped the red pole before lifting it up to the falling form.

It was Vegeta.

 _How can a low class warrior beat an elite?_ Vegeta thought, his armour cracked in multiple areas as he fell from the skies in his base form. Blood stained his vision as the wind whipped against his bloodied skin, stinging his body as he gritted his seething jaws. _The elites, the royal bloodline... losing to a low class scum? How? Just... how is this possible? I won't stand for this... this nonsense!_ He squinted his black eyes open, glaring down at the red earth below him. Then the wild rage left him. _No, I have to stay calm..._ His eyes scowled again once more. _I have to recover if I have any chances in beating those fools! Especially Kakarot. I can't let him have his friends disrupting everything again._

Then a grin grew across his face. _Friends... He's just a weakling without the help of his friends... this will make things interesting if he ever dares to cross my path again._

Vegeta slammed into the dry earth, grazing his skin as a grunt escaped his lungs. With his last ounce of his strength, he rolled to his side, sending out a hiss of pants before pulling out a device from the remains of the chest plate of his Saiyan armour.

As he tapped the final commands on the device, a set of footsteps raced towards the defeated prince. Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Raditz stood before the Saiyan prince, observing the Prince as he crawled towards a spherical pod landing ahead of him.

"Vegata!" Goku yelled, holding a clenched fist up at the crawling prince. Vegeta halted his actions before leaving a grin on his lips.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, twisting his head back to the group. "I have to commend you for your efforts, but; your kindness as a Saiyan will get yourself killed one of these days. You honestly think that leaving someone like me to live will actually stop me from harming your friends?"

"That's not the point," Goku said, gesturing an open palm at Vegeta. "I want to make one thing clear, if I ever cross paths with you again; I'll make sure that I defeat you, alone!" Goku clenched his fist, raising it to up to his dark eyes. Hopefully their paths never meet again, but fate would say otherwise.

"Hmp, be prepared." Vegeta said, crawling into the spherical pod. "Next time when our paths meet... I won't hold back!"

Before anyone else could make a move, Vegeta gave out a weak grin, laughing before the pod slammed shut. A swirl of air blasted from the pod as it jutted off into the peachy skies, sending debris into the scorched airs.

Goku raised his arms up, defending the arriving Chichi from the harsh winds; whilst Gohan, Krillin and Raditz shot their arms up as rocks scrapped the skins of their bare arms. As the wind subsided, Chichi, Gohan, Krillin and Raditz trailed their attention to the earth raised Saiyan. Was this the right choice for Goku to made this decision? Only time could tell.

Clenching the red earth between her fingers, Okome snapped her eyes open as a long hiss of air escaped her lips.

 _Guh! I'm alive?_ She thought as she raised her head to meet the lonesome, dry atmosphere.She sat up, twisting her head to scan the lands. Being stuck down a ravine didn't help the child one bit, it was narrow and not much light came through the cracks of the enormous rock structures. It was like as if the light was trying to squeeze itself through the multiple holes deep down in the ravine.

Well, actally thinking about it, she was struck by an explosive wave by Vegeta. Maybe being down here was the best option...

Okome squinted her eyes, something- like a scroll, was flying towards her. She threw her hands up, catching the speeding object between her shaky hands.

The scroll... why was it glowing purple?

 _Towa!_

Okome gritted her teeth as she smacked the scroll into one of her hands as she pounced to her feet. Wait... what was this scroll meant to do?

"Towa! Come out here so that I can face you!" Okome yelled, her voice echoing into the narrow chambers of the ravine. "I won't let a demonic, twisted scientist have it your way!"

Her voice died out. Just as she thought nothing was going to happen, the scroll erupted into a dark aura, causing Okome to drop the scroll.

The scroll hit the floor, rolling open as the child gripped her burnt hand. As she opened her eyes once again, her eyes trailed towards the cryptic message engraved on the scroll.

 _Give up,_ Okome read, loosening her grip on her arm as she knelt before the open, glowing scroll. _There's nothing you can do now. Namek has fallen, so will Earth too. The emperor will get what's his._

Just as Okome ran her fingers over the last words, a silhouette dashed across the scroll. His long nailed fingers stretched across the page, ripping apart the message encrypted within the scroll.

"Wait, STOP IT!" Okome yelled, scratching the scroll with her bruised hands as the words were wiped from existence. Then her hands dropped, her eyes gazing at the blank scroll.

Why would Towa send a message like that? And who was that person? And what was Namek?

Okome ruffled her navy hair as she knelt on the ground. Damn it! What did it all mean?

Wait- Namek... Namekian? Nappa mentioned something about them earlier, during their fight when everyone was still alive.

Piccolo!

Her navy eyes snapped open as she raised her head up at the light, peering through the cracks of the ravine. Maybe Raditz should know, he was their ally at one point.

 _He should know what "Namek" is._ Okome thought; darting up through the small cracks of the ravine. _I mean from what I've heard from mentor Piccolo, Raditz did arrive on a similar fashion like them._

She flew out towards to the peachy skies, searching for any familiar faces as she held the blank scroll close to her chest.

 **South galaxy - Planet ? - Tree of Might**

 _Here it is, the tree..._

Saishi ran her hand down on the rough skin of the tree root. This was no ordinary tree; this tree, it was massive. The branches stretched out far and wide, blocking out all light that shone down from the nearby star and plunging the planet into an ice age. Her hands were pale, damp from the frost formed on the skin of the roots- again a massive specimen, like a tangled maze of wires which sucked out the life of this planet.

It must have been half a day ever since she had left the hideout. A trail of mist left her lips, her body trembled; damn it! If this wasn't a scouting mission; she could have well used the flames of the demons to remove this pain... and if her cloak hadn't been torn to shreds, she would have worn that then the similar clothes of that Saiyan.

She gritted her jaws tight. She had to beat him somehow, but how? It's not like some lazy punch through his abdomen iwas going to hurt him...

 _You have to pull through every struggle even if you can't do it on your own._

Saishi loosened her jaws. The young words of her sister... Just like this tree, strength can be in different forms; strengths such as perseverance and knowledge, not just raw brute strength and speed.

She shook her bowed head and her hands left the frosty tree. Saishi had much to learn; Amaya's experience from loss must have made her stronger.

 _That wisdom... Tch!_ Saishi thought as she clenched her chattering jaws as a thick vapour left her nose, like a dragon was ready to roast someone. _She's just a child and yet this child- my_ _ **sister**_ _! Summons the strength to beat someone as strong as me!_ She raised her clenched hands to her chest, glaring down at her pale fists with her slitted eyes.

 _Sister..._

Saishi's eyes, where they were now squeezed shut, loosened.

A golden light shone, glowing across the darkness of her mind and lighting the shards of memories in the abyss.

 _Big sister? The flower... it was so pretty..._

A small hand holding a flower, where the withered petals flew away and crumbled into the breeze, met the teen's face. This... this had be be another memory of that child.

 _It's days have long past..._

The hand pulled back, revealing the little child's face. Her sister. Her navy eyes gazed down at the plant, stroking the remaining violet petals, as if she was sad about the plant's short life. _But I guess this leaves time to change, to grow. I guess being a new person... by leaving your old self to fly away in the wind and your new self being the seed to grow into that person._

Her navy eyes gazed up at Saishi, her large, youthful pupils observing the red head as she held out a white seed to her. _But... I guess there's some troubles... I mean like the plant, it has to survive in the area it's planted into, just like how a person has to change to become that blossom flower at the end._ Amaya gave a smile, giggling as the child held Saishi's hand before placing the seed in her palm.

 _What did that child mean?_

Saishi opened her eyes, embracing the cold winds as she gazed down at her open palms. What did plants have to do with a person other than growth? She gave out a hiss if agitation as she ruffled the thin, red hairs of her scalp.

No, she had to focus on the mission... If only she had known sooner.

Whuo...

before Saishi could make a move, the ground below her gave way to a hue of crimson. On impulse, she leapt towards a rock tossed into the air above, bouncing off from one to another shattered pieces of land as she darted up and out from the sink hole. Maybe mastering flight was the best option...

"Diaz! There's a survivor!"

Saishi snapped her head, but this was a fatal error. Her fingers missed gripping the floating rock and she fell. Out of panic, she dug her claw like nails into the stone skin, scratching the stone skin.

"Oh... The female can't fly." Diaz said, observing Saishi struggling as he crossed his arms in the grey skies above.

"And her Powerlevel's pathetic." Lakasei said, tapping the scouter as the purple alien grinned at her fall.

"Looks like she'll be an easy target." Rasin sneered as he held a ki ball down at the teen.

Just one energy signature and they found a female specimen of a weak race known as the Earthlings. Maybe after this, they should go to Earth because the Earthlings were such weaklings... Oh, Planet Earth did look good to feed the Tree of Might too.

Rasin tossed the red, crackling ball of Ki towards the falling teen. This should be easy, killing a weakling. Saishi let out a gasp as the energy ball raced towards her.

The flying debris went up in smoke.

"So much for a challenge..." Diaz said as he tilted his head, observing the land as his hands rested on his chest. Well, it looks like their leader wasn't going to have his fun fulfilled at all at this point. "We better tell the others that there's nothing interesting about this... dying planet." He tapped the buttons on his scouter where a frequency was transmitted to their members of the Crusher Corps.

Below Diaz, the twins scouted the grounds, searching the rugged, navy lands with their scouters.

A beep blared from Lakasei's scouter.

"She's down there!" Lakasei yelled, shooting a ki ball down at the ground besides Rasin. Lakasei followed, tossing a finger beam down at the same spot where Rasin had marked.

The smoke devoured the land, obscuring the view as both aliens flew up from the smoke.

"That should end her." Rasin said, tapping his scouter once more.

"No, she's still alive." Lakasei said, tutting as his head shook side to side. "She's a persistent one, an annoyingly persistent one."

"You mean like Diaz?"

"He fought valiantly from what I've heard from Master Tur-"

"I heard that!" Diaz yelled as he clenched a fist down at the twins. "Forget about those matters, we need to find her otherwise she will cause problems later on."

"Hey, she's weak." Rasin said as he twisted his head up at Diaz, gesturing one hand as another rested on the purple alien's waist. "Unless you want her for other reasons, go ahead."

"The boss might as well have her." Diaz said as he bowed his head. "Besides, if I owed anything to him, I might as well give him the best." _Let alone the boss was the main reason why I'm still alive then..._

All three members nodded before falling away to the grounds below.

 _Tsss..._

She let out a sharp hiss, her eyes were sealed shut as she clenched her arm. The bandage; torn, her skin? Cracked, burned and bloody. It didn't help that the injuries of her knees seeped into her conscience, reminding the teen of the merciless torture that her mentor gave a day back. The medication had worn off, leaving the teen in pain as her body trembled from the burning sensations darting across her bruised flesh and shattered bones.

She rested her back against on the remains of the stone debris, taking in a group of silent, deep breaths before gazing up through the little cracks, observing the dank skies through the small crater left from those aliens earlier. That was a close call.

 _How were they able to find out where I was? I was underground the second time._ Saishi thought as she pressed the bloodied arm tighter, sealing the flowing blood from her burned flesh. _That Ki blast... ugh, I've never been burned and cut so badly. How cou-_

Her eyes widened as a thumping and shuffling sensation vibrated through the stone wall. _Crap..._ She had to somehow get out of there soon.

"She's burrowed her way down here." Lakasei said, tapping his scouter as an arrow, marked on all three alien's scouters, signalled each of them.

"... and now she's on the move again." Diaz said as his narrow pupils trailed the navy lands from above. It was all futile.

A row of blue, red and purple Ki exploded from the soils, leaving a trail of smoke and debris.

"I suppose calling Cacao and Amond would end this too soon, what would you guys say?" Diaz said as he lowered his hand before tapping his scouter off.

"Well, master did say if someone was quite a challenge, why not?" Rasin said, grinning as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "He must be beyond boredom if he really wants a good fight"

"He's a Saiyan. What else can you expect?" Lakasei said as he gestured a palm. "They only live for the thrill of fights. But, we seriously need to regroup at the tree; otherwise Master Turles won't be happy about us being late."

"Agreed." Diaz and Rasin said as they nodded their heads. Then they took off into the chilly, grey skies above.

 _You should have not done that!_

An inferno of black flames burst forth from the navy ground below, spiralling towards the trio like hungry beasts, devouring anything in their paths.

Diaz scouter blared. He snapped his head back to see a raging fire racing towards them.

"Rasin! Lakasei! Behind you!" Diaz yelled, his eyes snapped wider. He had never seen something so demonic and bizarre in his life- this fear, no- it can't be! He vowed to never be afraid of anything except his master.

The twins nodded.

Lakasei and Rasin burst into a purple light, merging into one creature before slicing the raging flames in half with just one swoop of the hand.

"Grgh!"

A choke escaped from Diaz's lips. A scaly appendage coiled around his throat. The fusion of Lakasei and Rasin snapped their heads to Diaz.

"Leave now,"

The girl hovered behind Diaz; her eyes were slitted, glaring at the alien as her other hand drew her claws closer to Diaz's head. "Otherwise your ally here is going to get hurt." Saishi's lips drew close to Daiz's ear, making those grave words clear for the situation at hand.

Whatever the hell of a race that female was, she had to go down now. Rasin and Lakasei split into two separate bodies, keeping their gaze on Diaz before observing the demonic creature behind him.

 _Rasin-_ Lakasei said, his voice echoing in the vast of space within their minds, connecting their prowess together. This ability was only shared between these two, allowing a smooth flow of communication even if they shared one body from time to time.

 _I know, it's bizarre..._ Rasin said, observing the scaly appendage. _She could be related to that tyrant that the boss talks about._

 _But, the tyrant doesn't have wings._

 _... Let's focus on getting Diaz out of there. Then we'll figure out the girl._

 _Hostage?_

 _Yes._

The twins raised their hands up, placing one on their scouters whilst the other was raised above their heads.

"Well, looks like we will have to leave." Rasin said as he creased his brows, "If you could-"

"Get to the point!" Saishi hissed as the tips of her claws met the skin of Diaz's face, just barley touching his cheeks. Blood trickled from Daiz's cheeks as Rasin and Lakasei took a quick glance.

She wasn't messing around.

"We just ask for you to release Diaz, then we'll leave." Lakasei said as he shook his hands, sending up a flurry of caution from his palms. Sweat trickled from his purple brows as Diaz gripped Saishi's tail around his throat.

If it wasn't for Amaya's mercy, this fight would have ended sooner... and bloody. Saishi released her grip on the teal haired male.

 _Pathetic mortals..._

The crimson horizon awakened within her mind, setting on those three creatures.

 _No- Karu... Don't!_ Saishi yelled, clenching her fists as a dark aura consumed her body. It was that demons bloodlust, thirst for power and destruction of the fools who dared think that they can take on a creature with the genes of the demons from the realms of hell. _Towa- she's going to-_

 _Think of it as a wake up call for the lower mortals that dared to ridicule a demon higher than them._ Karu grinned as the black aura lashed around Saishi's numbing body. _That blue, pretty faced demon has nothing to do with you; you're a failure, a test- far from the perfect warrior she envisioned. Why spare these mortals if they become targets for her? They'll just become her slaves and kill whatever miserable creatures were left from her "games"._

Saishi gritted he teeth as her palms faced the trio below her. She hated doing this, but it was the only choice she had. Erasing the problem at hand would be safer than dealing with them later.

A black flame erupted from her palms, chasing down the trio.

Then her vision blurred.

Saishi blinked, squinting her eyes as doubles appeared before her- then a harsh light over took her sight. She let out a screech, clasping her claws over her eyes, shaking her head as the pain stung her raw, violet eyes. A shock of pain shot across her back, sending the girl spiralling into the sprawling roots of the Tree of Might below.

"What did I tell you all about taking on any inhabitants?"

Diaz opened his eyes. A towering male hovered before him, his back turned on Diaz as his mahogany, plaited hair swayed in the chilly breeze. Amond, the second in command of the Crusher corps... had arrived.

Besides Amond, to his right, hovered an alien armoured with something that of metal- a metal armour that could take a shape of a weapon as one hand formed a laser gun. This was Cacao, an alien who could completely tank an attack unharmed and strike back with pin point accuracy.

"About time you guys shown up." Lakasei said as he flew besides Amond, who's arms were crossed as he observed the smoke rise from one of the chasms within the roots of the tree.

"What took you long to dispose of that weakling?" Cacao said, his voice emitted static as this alien had no mouth. "Master Turles has already made his plans."

"A... already?" Diaz said, his glanced from Amond to Cacao. This was fast. Sure Turles said it was going to take a while, being that it would have taken days for the tree to bear fruit, but this was way too quick. This had to be all rushed, it can't-

"Yeah." Amond said, twirling his head at Diaz. "But if you don't watch what your saying, you're going to get killed. The boss knows what he's doing, he's the one that knows the plan next to me."

Diaz nodded before Amond glanced back down at the fading smoke.

"Besides, was that a member of Frieza's race?" Amond said as he pointed at the figure flying up from the chasm.

"No... We have no idea what she is." Rasin said, clasping his blotted hands together. "Besides, master Turles shouldn't bother with someone like her any way."

"Let's see how far she can go." Amond said, grinning as he trailed the girl's sluggish movements from the skies. "You know, for entertainment. Maybe she'll join us once she knows who's superior."

They all nodded before each member blast off towards the fleeing teen.

Saishi twisted her head back, seeing nothing but five different figures pursuing her, all dyed red as blood trickled into one eye.

 _Crap..._ Saishi thought as she took a breath, sucking in the artic air before a trail of vapour left her nose. Now she understood why Paragus's minions couldn't get rid of the tree, it's because of them. What's worse? Paragus strictly told her not to be spotted by them at all costs.

...Even if she does beat them, there's the problem of Towa manipulating them... and there was no healing tank available. Damn it! Paragus should have sent his son to do this job!

 **South galaxy - Planet ? - Mountain chasms**

A candle flickered within the many chasms harboured inside the jagged, grey mountains. Soon, a heavy thump vibrated across the stone walls of the chasms.

"Think about it," His voice, low and raspy, echoed amongst the darkness. "We can defeat Frieza with this and truly be free men."

He held a seed, between his index finger and thumb, up at Paragus who had sat behind his desk littered with papers. "As the last warriors of the Saiyan race, why don't we work together. Frieza won't stand a chance against our combined powers and intelligence."

Paragus cupped his hands over his mouth as his elbows rested on the wooden desk. His brows creased at the Saiyan before him grinned. What good was it now? Half his minions had gone missing and Saishi hadn't come back from the scout... on top of that, Freiza; that tyrant! Wasn't even his main priorities at the moment.

 _Earth... I must travel to Planet Earth._ Paragus thought as he trailed his eyes down at the mohoangy desk. _If I can just create a base there, I can get the resources to defeat both Frieza and extract my vengeance on the King's son._

"I have a planet in mind where the fruit can be planted." The armoured Saiyan said, lowering his arm which was concealed beneath his grey, long cape. "Earth."

Paragus flickered his eyes up at the Saiyan before glancing back down to his clapsed palms. Now they were thinking alike.

"Ahh yes, Planet Earth of the North Galaxy." Paragus said, looking down at the notes that were pinned down between his elbows. "The lands are fertile, the Earthling race quite intelligent but it's quite a travel from here."

"That can all be solved with our minds."

Paragus glanced to the dark Saiyan, then back to his notes, flicking through each page. This Saiyan, he looks familiar... no- there's no way he can be alive now. That low class Saiyan, he was the first Saiyan to rebel against Frieza before that tyrant shortly ended the majority of the Saiyan race and home planet.

A beep blared from the dark Saiyan's scouter, then the ring wrapped around Paragus's fingers glowed red. The reserved Saiyan tapped his red scouter.

"Boss, it's Amond. There's another Saiyan just spotted."

"Saiyan?" The dark skinned Saiyan said as he tilted his head. "What about the girl?"

"Cacao and Daiz have gone after her." Amond replied. "We'll leave the Saiyan to you. We know how much you savoured the day to fight a strong opponent."

"Hmm..."

He tapped his scouter, a grin grew across his lips. However, not everything was good.

Paragus gazed down at his ring, sweat trickled down his chin.

 _No,_ Paragus thought as he placed another hand over the red, glowing ring. _My son... he's not seriously going to-_

"Another Saiyan huh?" The caped saiyan said as he gazed down at Paragus. "Well," He points at the elder Saiyan. "I'll show you how much a rank, to a low class warrior as me, means nothing. However;" he points to himself. "I know who you are. An elite." He leaned closer to the desk, whispering those last words. "You. Your Paragus. An elite who served the king until that dreadful day."

Paragus's shaky eye gazed up at the caped Saiyan. How did this Saiyan find out? He had never seen this Saiyan once! And it definately cannot be Bardock- he was dead.

"Turles to you." The dark Saiyan grinned as he left the ivory room. As the grey cape fluttered behind the armoured Saiyan. "If you wanted to know, I'm challenging your son. I won't let an eyesore like him roam the universe. Good day!"

Paragus let out a sigh. This poor fool. He has no idea what type of Hell he was going to enter... but, the elder Saiyan wasn't going to give up all his hard work to a gate crasher. The elder Saiyan must have been rash... There was no signs of the girl. She must be dead. She was inexperienced to do such a task.

No- she had potential. There's still that power waiting to be unleashed, she just had to tap into it just like that night when she first arrived here. But, that wasn't the only issue right now. He had to find Krang, he had to increase the ring's radius to subdue that monster and keep that monster in check. He can't let his only son destroy everything he worked so hard for.

 **South galaxy - Planet ? - Wastelands**

The smell of iron clung to her skin as her body burned from exhaustion. She gripped her arm as she flew over the misty, grey mountains, racing away from the duo chasing her from behind.

 _That energy..._ Saishi thought; the details of the black aura consuming the duo and the crimson streak that bled from their eyes could only belong to one person. _Towa!_

Her eyes glanced to the landscape ahead of her. The roots of that tree were all tangled up and woven into the planet's core.

She folded her scaly wings, ducking into the gaps between the roots and beating them once again in any hopes to slow the pursuers down... Even if she knew that those controlled by Towa can never fall tired. Saishi had to buy time, somehow; to counter their pursuit. One arm, broken, her energy level? Quite low. This form wasn't going to last for long, especially when the pain crawling from her flesh had finally ripped open, her knees.

"Why are you running away child?" Diaz yelled, zipping across the jagged landscape. The child should give up, there's no way she could beat them now, she was exhausted whilst they were brimming with energy.

The teal haired male appeared besides the teen, grinning. Saishi swerved to her right, dodging a ki blast before ducking into the tangled branches of the Tree of Might. Then the teen came to a halt.

The branches seemed as though they twisted into a pointed lance, then they jutted towards the bruised teen. Saishi beated her wings, darting backwards as the branches pursued her.

 _Tch! Should have known._ Saishi thought as she just dodged a branch from jabbing her neck. _This thing sucks the energy of any creature but them... this won't end so well._

"Surprise!"

Saishi whipped her head as Diaz raced in with a punch. Saishi slapped his punch, before sending a kick to his head. Diaz ducked, grinning as the child made a fatal error.

A branch slithered around her legs and arms, constricted her limbs before snapping Saishi's appendages straight, as if they could have ripped her body apart.

 _Unleash that demonic blood inside of you!_ Karu hissed from within the depths of Saishi's mind. It's crimson eyes seethed with rage as Saishi hung her head.

Diaz followed with a knee kick to her gut. Saishi grunted as blood sprayed from her mouth.

Straight after, Cacao zapped the teen, paralysing her with a beam from his metallic armour, merged into a gun from his fingers.

 _What are you doing?_ Karu roared, slamming it's reptilian appendage against the floorless abyss of Saishi's mind; it's claws scrapped the barrier against the teen's mind as it's slitted eyes glared down at Saishi.

Her violet eyes snapped up at the grey skies above, trembling before her eyelids slid over her pupils. What was the point of it all? She couldn't lay a scratch on Broly, so what made her think she could take on other aliens that had similar abilities? She might as well accept her defeat. Saishi failed. Trying to reunite with her sister, promising Samoe that she'll be able to go home and- one day beating that Saiyan... it was over. Towa won... well- that last one was a half truth.

 _I'll never allow you to take over my body._ Saishi thought as her body fell numb to the branches constricting her body. _I'd rather die than let this era be ruled by the demon realm. So long, Karu._ The branches had constricted her all her body except her head, immobilising the colourless teen. At least Towa couldn't fuse an Earthling and Demon to create a perfect hybrid.

"Looks like she's dead." Diaz said as he tapped his scouter. "Such a shame. She should have joined us." He gave a tut as a hand ran across the girl's cold face, checking for any signs of life. "Do you think it might draw out that Saiyan that Amond talked about earlier?" Diaz turned his head to Cacao.

"Saiyans don't care about the weak." Cacao replied, transforming the gun on his arm back into a hand. "We should alert the other members now."

Far off into the grey skies, the raven haired Saiyan hovered, gazing down at the navy lands sprawling with roots of that tree.

A grin grew across his lips, his coal eyes glinted with all his frenzied insanity and bloodlust, tearing down whatever dull barriers that held down the disasters waiting to unfold.

It was time rip those insects apart, slowly.

 _Author's notes: Eh... I don't know about you guys but I feel like the fight between Vegeta and the Z fighters came off short... I mean I had to add and cut out a lot of stuff... and well, I ended with that. I couldn't really write too much in the characters because it'll be an info dump and nobody has time for that. So... uhh, thus may have been the weakest chapter due to me not being shaky with handling Vegeta's (and Raditz's) personality and amateurish writing style. At least I'm learning though. Hehe... Heh..._

 _Moving along now, at least this chapter had some action, I mean it'll be boring if it was all talking and stuff. But then again, I have to expand on the characters, right? I mean it's boring if it was all out fighting and no logical dialogue between each character. So there has to be a balance._

 _Any who, since college/sixth form/ school cycle is coming around again. It'll take longer for me to post some chapters. Maybe a time span of 1 and a half to 2 months before another chapter is updated. Ya know, assignments and stuff... so sorry about that guys and gals._

 _Anywho, I hope you guys and gals the best of luck on educational results (whether it's the kids, teen, adults with their GCSE, A-level, Btec, University degrees and so forth) and have a good life. Until next time!_

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	18. A monster freed, what's next?

_Author notes: Hi to all guys and gals, here's the new chapter for Dimensions apart. Hope you all enjoy. :)_

 **South galaxy - Planet ? - Navy mountains**

The scarlet skies were painted streaks of grey; dank and colourless clouds, as the chilly winds brushed over the navy, jagged landscape littered with squirming worms- roots from the Tree of Might.

The members of the Crusher Crops stood without a leader, observing the lands from high up from within the tree's thick branches. Each had their own motives, yet they still remained together due to their individual strengths.

Lakasei and Rasin hovered up to the unconscious Saishi. Her face drained and cracked from the tree, absorbing the necessary energy for it to bear fruit, just like all the other energy offered by this desolated planet.

It's a shame. She chose to die than rather fighting along side with them, she could have lived longer if she did.

Rasin ran his blotched hands over the girl's bruised and bloodied skin; then the alien left the girl's face, leaving her head hanging forwards. In a few short moments, all her nutrients will be sucked up, leaving nothing but ashes.

"Hey, Amond." Diaz said, tapping his scouter as a moderate beep echoed from the device. "It looks like we have a visitor."

"He's for the boss." Amond replied, kneeling on the branch of the tree. "If he knew better, he wouldn't bother trying to fight anyone of us- but; considering their normal Saiyan nature..."

Their boss, Turles, was the strongest of the bunch. Even though Turles was a Saiyan, no other alien had dared to fight a Saiyan due to their violent nature and thirst for battle. But- how would a situation turn out if two Saiyans came face to face with each other?

Amond rested his chin on his palms. It was interesting to know that there were even more Saiyans out here, considering that the boss said their race was wiped out by _that_ tyrant. Maybe after this fight, why doesn't the boss add another Saiyan to the group? Nah, he wouldn't allow another Saiyan outrank him, especially if it was the so called "Saiyan of Legends".

"Amond, he's coming here." Cacao said as electric impulses raced across his yellow blinded eyes; showing the details of the new challenger's power level and build. "He's a giant, take caution to how you handle this one."

"Leave it to me and Rasin." Lakasei said, pointing a thumb to himself and his twin. "He looks like the brawler type if you ask me."

"Right. Don't do anything stupid." Diaz said, departing into the skies with Cacao and Amond.

With their talent for knowledge, the twins should beat him quickly, even quicker with the support from the Tree of Might. Gaining information about any fighter were the strengths of the twins, with their nimble techniques and on the move strategies, it was easy to despatch any challenger.

His golden boots trudged on the dry soils, crunching past their stone still bodies; their armours cracked and their bodies mangled in a heap of crimson. Bugs. Their rotting corpses must be those weaklings that his father dispatched. Well... their dead now, it shouldn't matter.

The raven haired Saiyan came to a halt. His black eyes gazed up at the sturdy body of the tree, trailing his observation to the roots buried into the earth and up to the branches that had blocked out the sky. If anything, the tree should be the first thing to go... but unfortunately, things were not as simple as that.

 _That energy..._ Broly thought as he closed his dark eyes, hunting for any traces of Ki, or scent, of his prey. _There's two-_ his eyes snapped open, gazing down at the spiral roots frozen in the navy earth. _No... there's three of them. Wait,_ His eyes narrowed, focusing on th faint energy. _The kid?_

A whistle of energy came rushing down towards the raven haired Saiyan. With a flick of the wrist, he destroyed the energy beam leaving a plume of dust, feets away from his right.

 _Pathetic._ Broly thought, his head slanting up at the duo. A grin grew across his face.

"Oh, look Rasin, he is actually a Saiyan." Lakasei said, peering over Rasin's shoulder. "A big one too. Look at those fierce eyes, kinda like Master Turles, isn't it?"

"And that sadistic intention seeping through his blood." Rasin said as his arms were folded over his chest. "Keep your eyes peeled. Saiyans; apparently, are tricky to deal with."

"You better run away now insects!" Broly roared as he raced up the tree. "That futile attack does nothing!"

The twins nodded at each other before looking down at the speeding giant. They tapped their scouters in synch, before dodging Broly's grab.

Broly whipped his head back, tossing a barrage of Ki blasts towards the twins. The twins flew left and right, avoiding his line of attack before flying off into the branches of the tree. Broly gave pursuit.

 _Hnn... trying to hide from me?_ Broly thought as he flicked his eyes back and forth in the air.

A whistle screeched across the cold atmosphere. Broly snapped his head at the sound.

"Surprise!"

The duo came dashing down at Broly, sending a ball of Ki towards the Saiyan. Broly swerved to his right, dodging the blast.

"Die!" Broly yelled, clenching a fist as a green ball of Ki erupted from his palm. "Ngh!".

His hand dropped to his sides. His back burned before losing all feelings in his muscles. What was this weird sensation?

"You see, the tree loves to feed off of energy from strong opponents." Rasin said, hovering up to the paralysed Saiyan as spears of wood burrowed into Broly's back, sending a torrent of crimson down his back. "Your're in our domain now. You attacking and striking this specimen alerted the tree of the possible nutrients you may have. Funny enough, it seems to be very interested in you... Even though your power doesn't seem to be anything special." Rasin tutted, shaking his head in a form of pity. It seems that two brains are better than brawn.

 _You don't know how terrible I can be..._ Broly thought, raising his head up at the duo, grinning as his dark eyes fell on them. _You fools have no idea what monster is about to rip you insects apart._

 _"_ Any last words before the tree takes you apart?" Lakasei said, gesturing his blotched hands at the Saiyan. "The challenger before you was so pathetically weak."

 _Weak?_ Broly thought as one of his brows arched. _That signature before-_

"Well, it's a shame that Master Turles won't be getting his fight anytime soon." Rasin said as he waved his hands, like as if gave a command to the tree branches. "Nice knowing yo-"

 _Crock!_

"Why don't you bugs stop underestimating me?" Broly snarled as his fist rammed into Rasin, blinding the tiny alien with gut wrenching pain. A ball of Ki erupted from the Saiyan's palm, shooting Rasin off into the tree's sturdy trunk. What an idiot! His power level dropped befor he delivered his final attack.

Splinters and smoke spewed from the tree as Lakasei gulped in silence.

 _Rasin!_ Lakasei said, speaking through the vast abyss of their mental connection. _Don't tell me... that... you can't be-_ The purple alien's eyes snapped wider, his black pupils shriveled into small dots.

The raven haired Saiyan loomed over the tiny creature; his dark gaze pierced into the alien as the smoke crept away from the towering Saiyan. Then a grin grew on the Saiyan's lips as he kept his unwavering gaze on the small alien.

 _This..._ Lakasei thought, sweat trickling down his face as the smoke crept away from the towering Saiyan. _How did he break out from the tree's constriction? He should barely have any energy l... left._ His pupils trembled as he brought a hand up to his face, only smelling his own sweat as the Saiyan brought a hand over the creature's skull.

"Resistance is futile." Broly said as his hand brushed the surface of Lakasei's head. "Worthless scum!"

Lakasei ducked, avoiding his crushing grip. He threw a line of Ki blasts, in hopes to get away... and call back up. Thick black smoke obscured his vision, at least it didn't matter due to having his scouter. He stretched his index finger towards the buttons of his scouter.

Wsh...

Lakasei's eyes widened as the towering Saiyan boosted out from within the smoke. Lakasei tapped a button on his scouter. Then his vision deteriorated to crimson; his head felt heavy, rotating up to see the grey skies above before meeting Broly's face.

That monster's malice filled faced was the last thing he knew before the crimson shade washed over his vision completely.

"Two dead already." Broly thought, looking over to the falling, mangled body splitted in two by a swift kick.. His grin dropped. Again there was no thrill from this fight... it was disappointing really.

He gazed up at the tree, closing his eyes as he sharpened his Ki sensory skills.

 _Barely alive..._ Broly thought, opening his eyes up at the sturdy trunk of the tree. He flew up into the tree branches, flicking his eyes left and right.

He halted in the artic breeze.

It was as if the branches had absorbed the nutrients of the teen, leaving nothing but a shell. Her face was pale- unmoving, due to the arms of wood constricting the girl and leaving only her head hanging down. If anything, she was as good as dead.

Broly clasped a hand over his eye, letting out a grunt before shaking his head. Weaklings like these were left to die; but yet... certain circumstances won't let him carry that out. His father wouldn't allow the raven haired Saiyan to carry out such deeds- of course he wouldn't!

Paragus knew something that Broly does not. He had to find out; he had to find out if he had any chances of getting out of his father's influence.

He flew over to the bone pale teen. He placed the back of his hand on the teen's forehead. Damp and cold. Broly's hand slid down to her throat, placing two fingers just below her chin. Extremely slow pulsing. Then he finally came to running his nose besides her neck. No signs of that rotting corpse smell.

 _Creatures like you disgusts me._ Broly thought as he brought his head back up, creasing the bridge of his nose as he gazed at Saishi's blank face. _Mercy... Yeah, you must have pulled that pathetic action. Well, look at where it brought you now!_ He snarled at the teen, piercing his dark gaze at her lolling head. _They found a vital weakness and struck you there. It's all just a game of survival: kill or be killed as they say._

Broly took a breath, loosening his wrathful gaze as he tore his eyes away from the teen. _What's the point... You're going to die._ He tilted his head up, observing past the branches to the grey skies ahead. _Where was that power you had a few weeks back? Was it_ _ **all**_ _a_ _ **bluff**_ _?_

He glanced back at the teen, thrusting an open palm at the teen. A green ball of Ki hovered, whistling a high pitch. He glowered at Saishi.

"You can scream, you can bleed- hell, you can crawl if you have to;" Broly said, drawing his face closer to the drained teen's face, whispering in a harsh, gutteral snarl, "But, you will not surrender. If you surrender; consider yourself a cowa- consider yourself dead." The ball of Ki faded into the cold atmosphere. "Pull yourself together kid and wake up! I can sense your Ki. You're alive." Broly said, slamming his fist into the tangle net that held the teen hostage, leaving a crack within the walls of the tree. "I'm not letting those weaklings kill yo-"

"Ah... There you are, Saiyan."

Broly whipped his head to his right. His black eyes widened, before narrowing up at the caped stranger. The tail wrapped around his waist, the armour and hair... hold on!

"B.. Bardock?" Broly said, yelling up at the caped Saiyan. If he remembered, father said something about a Saiyan, a low class Saiyan that rebelled and tried to kill the tyrant responsible for eradicating the Saiyan home and race. But, the raven haired Saiyan had no interest in avenging the saiyan race; instead, he would very well torture and murder his own blood race.

Broly clenched his hands into a fist, his eyes searing with rage once again. The king, the royal guards, the elites- and the other Saiyan **bastards**...they **left** him to **die**. Cowards. It's a good thing that the race was eradicated near enough to extinction.

"Indeed I do know of the low class warrior known as Bardock." Turles said, landing onto a tree branch. "Some may say we look alike because of our hair, but we have no relations to each other apart from the fact that we are both ranked as low class warriors. Similar to a Saiyan known as Paragus being known as a high ranking warrior... well, until he was wiped off that rank because of disobeying one of the King's orders." A grin danced on Turles's lips. "Apparently, his son had to be executed because of his absurd power reading at birth-"

"Cut the crap!" Broly snarled as he sliced the air with a sudden whoosh of his arm.

Turles sneered down at the Saiyan. Yes, this Saiyan, he must have killed Lakasei and Rasin, the brains of the Crusher Corps. This Saiyan's power, it spiked for a moment... there's something off about this particular Saiyan. No power should spike up so easily, it would strain the body; something that the twins wouldn't have been able to counter easily without the help of the other members.

"Saiyan," Turles said, tossing his cape into the breeze with one hand as another hand held out a red, spiky fruit. "Before we battle, why not have a bit of an introduction, hey?"

"Battle?" Broly said as he squinted up at the blue armoured Saiyan. "Are you another one of Frieza's men?" He snarled up at Turles, who bit into the fruit.

"Lord Freiza? My... you honestly think I'll work with the monster responsible for eradicating the Saiyan race?" Turles said, chomping on the fruit. "What pride is left by living in fear?"

"Stop messing around!" Broly yelled up at the sneering Saiyan. Damn it, this Saiyan wasn't giving any straight answers.

"Broly, huh..." Turles said as he leaned his back against the tree trunk. "The Saiyan who scared the king," he gazed up at the grey skies, grinning; whilst Broly's eyes snapped wider, his rage soaring off the charts. "And you were just a mere child..." Turles slanted his head, his eyes watched the trembling Saiyan below him. _Yes, let that Saiyan blood rage through your veins. Show me the true extent of your abilities you so called "Saiyan of legend"._

"RARGH!" Broly darted up to Turles, his green aura lashed out at the armoured Saiyan, knocking Turles off balance.

 _Yes, yes! Let your power spike! I'll make sure I'll end you at your best._ Turles grinned as a punch slammed into his gut, blood sprayed from his mouth.

A punch to the gut, then the ribs, then a knee kick to the gut. After a landing a set of consecutive strikes, Broly brought both his fists down at the stunned Turles's head.

Turles thrusted his arms above his head, shielding his head from the devestation blow.

"Nice try," Turles said, his arms remained sturdy as Broly glowered down at him. "But I think that's enough playing around." An orange, circular Ki beam erupted from his palms before shooting up at Broly. "Kill drive!" Turles yelled.

The chilly skies spewed with smoke. Turles flew out from the smoke.

"Come on! Prove to me that your worthy of keeping that title of a "Legend!" Turles said, tossing a barrage of purple Ki blasts into the smoke.

A large hand darted out from the smoke.

 _Shit!_ Turles thought as swerved to his right, slapping the arm away from him as Broly emerged from the smoke. _He can sense where I am without a scouter huh? Well then..._

He raced up towards the tree branches before hoping off each branch. Broly gave pursuit as the other Saiyan darted in a zig zag pattern, tossing a line of Ki blasts at the armoured Saiyan.

Turles dodged, swerving past each blast before leaping up into a higher level of branches of the tree. His hand grabbed another red fruit before falling, plummeting down the study tree branch.

Broly halted in the air as Turles flew past him.

"Try harder than that!" Turles laughed as he twisted his body up, tossing a barrage of purple Ki as he fell through the layers of branches. _He's just relying on raw brute strength. He won't ever catch his target like that._ Turles thought as he crunched into the fruit with another hand.

A green light sucked out the colours of the atmosphere, a high pitch whistle screeched across the lands below. Turles fell silent. A ball of Ki darted towards Turles.

 _It's so small..._ Turles grinned as he flew upright. He brought his arms up to defend against the green ball. Then his scouter blared.

Turle snapped his eyes wider, then he swerved to his left, dodging the Ki blast.

 _Condensed energy?_ Turles thought, sweat trickling from his brows as the energy collided into the tree trunk below, sending up a heavy fog. _How could-_

The towering form emerged in front of Turles, landing a solid kick to Turles's jaw before sending the armoured Saiyan into the fog. His numb jaw burned and the taste of iron seeped onto his tongue. He spat out blood and rubbed his bruised cheek before standing up.

Broly landed on the closest branch. The raven haired Saiyan raised a palm out towards the gaping hole; a ball of green Ki crackled from his palm.

"I don't care of your rank," Broly said as he snarled into the disappearing smoke. "I don't care if you're a Saiyan, I don't care if I'm this so called "legend". Choosing a fight with me will lead to death."

"Oh... so mean the death of this girl?"

As the smoke cleared, Turles held out his palm at the unconscious Saishi; blood seeped from one corner of his lips whilst his scouter had a dent. "It's better for a weakling to be put out of misery." A purple ball of Ki grew towards the teen.

"I don't care, " Broly said as his snarl dropped, "she's going to die either way."

"Die? Huh... guess I shouldn't expect any mercy from you." Turles said as a grin grew across his face. "Knowing how you walked past those weaklings earlier, I wouldn't be surprised if the were a dozen bodies lying at your feet."

Then his grin faded from the blue armoured Saiyan's lips.

 _He's definately a threat..._ Turles thought as he observed the towering Saiyan from above. _His ability to boost his power in a short span of time and his merciless behaviour... not to mention his durability in battle, he needs to go down before he can fully access that power._ Turles raised the red fruit to his lips. _To be honest, I think that was just a glimpse of his true power, I can't take chances. The twins are dead, so I can't be reckless now._ He bit into the fruit. _At least two of these should be plentiful to beat him._

On the branches below, the raven haired Saiyan gripped his crown, then he shook his head.

 _Damn it!_ Broly thought as he locked eye contact with Turles again. _Don't do this to me!_ He squinted his eyes as the electric currents flooded his mind. _My power, it must have alerted that old man! Grgh!_

"Well, I suppose your time has come." Turles said, tossing the core of the fruit behind him. "Let's see if you truly are the Saiyan from legend."

"Stop saying that!" Broly said as he growled up at Turles. "Legend or not, I will kill you." Why? Why did every challenger always referred to him as a legend? It means nothing on the battlefield!

 _What a shame..._ Turles thought as an orange disk of energy grew from both of his separating palms. _He doesn't seem to understand how absurdly lucky he is to have such power... and be known as a feared being from legend. Tsk... I suppose a young Saiyan isolated from his own race will never understand his prowess._

"Kill drive!" Turles yelled, thrusting his arms at the Saiyan below.

"Die!" Broly roared, tossing a ball of Ki at Turles as he planted his golden boots into the ground, stiffening his gesture. Then, in his other hand, he held another ball of Ki.

Both beams of light collided, thundering a boom over the land before drenching the lands in orange and green. For a moment, the green ball of Ki zipped towards the armoured Saiyan... until a grin left Turles's lips.

"You know," Turles said, laughing down at Broly. "This is going to be an easy victory for me."

The armoured Saiyan's aura grew from a purple to a gold, lashing at the chilly airs as each strand of Turles's hair spiked up.

"No..." Broly said, before his eyes snapped wider. "NO!" The aura and growth in power... not to mention the gold aura consuming him. Was he also-

Turles let out a roar. His hair flashed golden, his aura flared to into a sparking gold. Broly gritted his teeth, snarling; sweat slithering down his face, stinging his senses.

"THIS IS A POWER OF A TRUE SUPER SAIYAN!" Turles yelled, his power shot up, increasing his strength to double- no, quadruple- no... fifty... Broly knew one thing;

He was going to die.

He had to get out of this beam clash before the beam consumed him. He had to kill that Saiyan the instant his guard fell.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.

"GRGH!"

A shock of electricity stunned Broly, blinding the Saiyan to pain. His hand trembled as the beam zipped closer to Broly, forcing his body to push through with every last ounce of restricted strength.

 _No... I won't DIE!_ Broly thought, shoving his trembling hand forward as his blank, dark eyes glared into the face of the growing energy beam. _I will-_

His gold boots cracked into the ground, digging him deeper into his own grave. Fear... death... determination... was this whirlwind of thoughts sparked through the minds of his victims? Well... it was late to dwell on stuff like that.

"NO!" Broly yelled, squinting up an open eye. He glanced his eyes over to the tree- the girl...

He thrusted out his other palm. The green Ki whistled, arching towards the branches where the teen hung. Exploding on impact, a billow of smoke erupted from the tree.

Turles snapped his head back down at Broly, his teal eyes scowled down at the raven haired Saiyan as his golden hair whipped in the backlash left by the violent storm of debris. How dare he harm the only source of power on this rotting planet!

"Your time has come Saiyan!" Turles said, thrusting both his arms down at Broly. "DIE! SO CALLED SAIYAN OF LEGENDS!" A laugh erupted from his lungs, shaking the armoured Saiyan with rapture.

The beam consumed the raven haired Saiyan, engulfing every form of the Saiyan.

Was this really the end?

Broly hung suspended in the air, the scorching beam washed over him as his body numbed from the empty blend of green and orange. His head lolled back, his blank eyes gazed up at the grey skies. Crushed from all ends, he suffocated under the dense beam. He closed his eyes. His skin, his flesh, they dissolved into the empty blend as his existence faded into the breeze. This isn't how it should end...

A crackle of metal reached his ears. His eyes cracked open. Maybe it was too soon.

Up in the artic breeze, the armoured Saiyan lowered his hands as he scanned the clearing smoke, observing the barren, navy lands below. Then his eyes met with the gaping hole in the tree- the girl... She was no longer there.

His golden hair faded back to black, his teal eyes faded too. Turles gripped his cracked scouter, crushing it to pieces. There was no use for it now, there were no tech geniuses around to repair it; the twins.

Never mind. His mission was accomplished; no Saiyan of Legend- that eyesore, was going to stop him from becoming the strongest and most feared being in the universe. It was time to face that tyrant; but first he had to alert _him._

He took off into the grey skies.

 **South galaxy - Planet ? - Caverns**

 _Tik... tik..._

A cold, rough surface rubbed against her pale face. The sound of water trickled down the burgandy stone walls as she lifted her head up. How long was she out for? Well, several hours had passed ever since she hung from twisted branches of the tree.

Her shaky hands rested on the stone floor, pushing herself up before slamming into the walls behind her. A gasp left her lips as snapped her violet eyes open.

 _I'm... alive?_ Saishi thought, panting as sweat trickled down her pale, bruised face. She halted, leaning against the walls, rubbing her sweat with a hand. Then her eyes caught her arm; her bloodied flesh all stitched and sown together as her crimson stained bandaged hung in the winds. It was only then she realised how much pain raced through her body.

She crashed against the hard floor, letting out a hushed scream.

 _You're alive._ A crimson gazed illuminated the depths of her mind. _You should thank me._

 _This... what has Towa done to me?_ Saishi thought, placing her hands on the nearest walls before lifting and then resting her back against the walls. _I shouldn't be alive by any means... I should be nothing but bones._

 _But your not, human. Your genes would say otherwise._ Karu grinned, circling her claws on the floorless abyss. _Using the prowess of the demon realm, evil awakening- or others would rather say a demonic will, not only feeds you more power, but it also awakens my original living genes. Towa was no idiot to let you have full access to my abilities._ Her tail slammed onto the floorless abyss, shattering the black floors into a crimson hue of flames. _Ozotto, the shape shifter from the unknown, a demon- I shall classify the creature, is one of those demons that can take form of any living creature, copying their abilities. Towa... She extracted his healing abilities and stored them into you; the healing abilities of the Nameks, but yet you look nothing of a Namek. Instead, your becoming more like us._

 _Shut up Karu!_ Saishi said, shaking her head as her hands gripped her marron hair. _I will never let Towa create her perfect warrior!_

 _Oh but she has human... Mira. He is her desired creation. You will eventually follow every one of her commands and erase whatever human attachments you have. But of course, I won't let a demon like her gain control over me. But... your little,_ _ **caring**_ _sister on the other hand..._

"I never asked for any of this!" Saishi said, slamming the back of her head against the stone walls. She froze, resting her numbed head there, gazing up at the dark ceilings above. _Please... leave her out of this!_ She clenched her fists.

Silence crept into the room. Her vision blurred as tears streamed down her face.

"It's my fault, she's probably dead now." She said, her words hissed in a whisper as her hands hung to her sides. Her body slide down the walls before burying her head in her knees. If there were monsters who were capable of beating this teen into a bloody heap of mess, what made her think that Amaya would survive in this hostile world?

"Saishi?"

Saishi snapped her raw, violet eyes to her left.

"Paragus?" Saishi said, squinting her eyes at the luminous green energy ball, rasing a hand up to block the harsh rays.

"Yes, it is I." The elder Saiyan said as he knelt besides the marroon haired teen. "Calm down. You're in no condition to move."Paragus's eye observed her bloodied bandages where they hung from her arms.

"I'm sorry for failing you earlier." Saishi said, rubbing her eyes as she tore eyes contact from the elder Saiyan. "I know I was stupid to-"

"Saishi. Stop." Paragus gripped her shoulder. Saishi's eyes locked onto his only eye. "That's in the past. Just be grateful that your alive, not many people have the privilege to survive such a fate." He shook his head in a gentle rhythm, observing the teen's unmoving eyes. "Just focus on your recovery. So for now, your attendant will take over." What ever must have happened, he wasn't going to lose a valuable asset; she still had some questions to answer.

The elderly Saiyan patted her head before rising up to his feet.

"Paragus." Saishi said as she tilted her head. "Your ring, why is it glowing?" She pointed at the scarlet, glowing ring.

"Ah... that." Paragus glanced over to his ring "Don't worry, just rest for now." He waved the curiousity off; itching his left ear. _Krang, I must find him._ Paragus thought as he strode down the narrow pathway, paved by the caves, enveloped in a hue of red.

"Samoe!" Saishi said, holding out her arms at the small Shamoian. Samoe dropped the wooden casket before diving at the teen.

"I'm so glad your alive!" Samoe squeaked as she wrapped her arms around Saishi's neck. "I was so worried. Your power level and stuff, it went and-"

"Slow down." Saishi said as she pulled back from the alien. "How did you sense my Power level?"

Samoe rubbed her tearing eyes. Then she exhaled.

"Paragus's assistant, well researcher would be more appropriate, he was the one who invented something called "scouters"." Samoe said as she itched her head. "I think his name was Krang- but never mind that! I'll need to patch you up now or you'll definat-"

"A scouter?" Saishi said as she glanced up at the cavern walls. "Is it like a small machine?" She mimicked holding something between her index finger and thumb.

"Something worn on one eye." Samoe said as she reached out towards the wooden casket; filled with wraps of bandages, contained liquids and an odd shard of metal. The Shamoian's tiny hands grabbed the odd shard, before holding out the whole form at the teen. "This is it." Samoe place the tinted, red shard of the machine on her right eye, whilst the metal, aligned with buttons on one side, rested on her ear. "Most of Paragus's underlings wear one in order to scout for my people." Her eyes narrowed as she tapped the buttons.

A short beep emitted from the scouter.

"Wait..." Saishi said as she squinted her eyes up at the cavern's dark walls. _Those aliens; they wore something similar._ She thought as her eyes trailed back down at Samoe. "So they're used to scout for people? I mean, through their power level, the scouter can pick up on that?"

Samoe nodded as she took off the small machine.

"Since that monster hasn't been seen around, neither would he _**try**_ to teach you something useful, take this." Samoe said as she held out the scouter to Saishi. "At least you'll know where everyone is. But you'll have to look after it. It's pretty fragile."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Saishi said as she popped on the small machine.

"It's the least I can do." Samoe smiled. "Now, about your wounds..." Her cheeks dropped. Samoe's eyes gazed at Saishi's skin; covered in cracked and bloodied skin.

After Samoe tended Saishi's wounds for forty or so minutes, Saishi remained laying on the bed of worn material- not that it had any difference when sleeping on the stone grounds.

"Most of your wounds reopened, even your knees." Samoe said, tying a knot to a bandage on Saishi's ankle. "It's going to take you at least a few weeks to heal up since there's no healing tank available. Probably three at minimum."

"I've figured." Saishi said as she held back her possible screams of agony dashing through her flesh. "Don't you have any thing s.. stronger to numb the pain?" Her jaws trembled and her hands clawed the stone floors.

"... I've use it all up when you fought that monster." Samoe said, gripping an empty bottle between her palms. "He could have killed you."

"Great." Saishi groaned as she gazed up at the cavern walls. "Would there be at least one time where Broly hadn't attacked anyone out of rage? I really hope he stops that."

"You're asking for a miracle." Samoe said, observing the glass container. "We're talking about a monster who ravaged most of the South Galaxy over the course of his life."

"Wait," Saishi said as she snapped her head at Samoe. "You mean he didn't blow it up in one go?"

"No," Samoe shook her head. "From what I've heard from his father's underlings, that monster was way over his head to be controlled at a young age, so naturally that monster destroyed parts of the South galaxy. Urk, not only that; I heard he eats some of the inhabitants... be lucky your not on his list!"

"Uhh..." Saishi brought a hand over her mouth. "I honestly don't want to think about his diet..." Saishi gulped. "Speaking of Broly, where is he?"

"... that's the problem." Samoe said as she placed the glass container down. "After he disappeared from his father's control, there was no word- or even a sign from him. But he's out there." Samoe glanced back up at Saishi. "And he's probably free. His father can no longer trace where he is. That's why his ring earlier was red, he-"

"Shamoian."

Samoe whipped her head. Paragus stood besides a stone pillar of the cavern; his dark eye gazed at the child as a green, flickering energy ball hovered in one palm.

"Sorry Saishi, I have to go." Samoe said as she bowed her head. She rose to her bare feet, gripping the wooden casket before vanishing into the darkness of the pathway paved by the cavern.

"Saishi." Paragus said as he strode towards the teen, cupping a hand to his lips. "There's some crucial information that I must share with you in private." He stood besides the teen. "But before I go on, how are you doing?"

"I guess I'm fine." Saishi said as she gazed up at the elder Saiyan. "Broken in a few places but it shouldn't be too bad. How about you?"

"Fine." He said as he lowered his hand from his lips. " I hate to be the bearer of bad news. Such terrible news." His brows dipped. "My son; he is no longer under my control."

Saishi blinked. Then she gasped. Saishi gripped the material of her torn trousers, gritting her teeth. _Crap,_ this was a frightful situation.

Paragus nodded at the teen.

"Nothing will tame him." The elder Saiyan trailed his grave and only eye towards the stone grounds. "Genocide. Massacre... gallons of blood will be spilled if nothing stops his madness. Not even my elites could stand up to his brutal and ruthless behaviour." He placed one hand over his closed eye, running over his scarred flesh- a gruesome reminder of his son's "gift".

"How about those intruders?" Saishi jerked her head up at the elder Saiyan. "They could-" Her brows dropped before drawing her chin to her knees again. "No, he said he could defeat them." _Unless he was bluffing?_ One of her brows arched for a moment. _No, why would he need to to bluff? He's so damn sure about his power!_

Silence fell over the cavern walls as the green energy ball hovered in silence in one of Paragus's hand.

"Saishi," Paragus gazed at his glowing ring. The teen gazed up at the elder Saiyan. "There is one option left." From within his cape, Paragus drew out a metallic gold piece before holding it out to the seated teen. "My trusted assistant, Krang, improved the last model. It's a lot stronger than the original."

"The crown." Saishi said as Paragus handed over the metallic piece. She ran her bandaged fingers over the gold surface, her violet eyes observing the smooth details of the crown. _So this is the_ _ **thing**_ _that controls Broly. Huh..._ Saishi gazed at the dark gem set in the centre of the crown. _Is this really the only option to stop his destruction?_

She trailed her eyes to her knees. No, she knew that trying to reason with Broly would never work out; however, this device seems to have made that Saiyan even more... threatening.

It was his presence. His aura- it lashed the airs, scorching any organism that strayed to close; his body gesture prevented any creature to touch him, to reach out to him... but his eyes- they were empty, like as of it was an abyss where the shadows latch onto you before dragging you down, drowning you before finally loosing yourself into the depths. His twisted insanity.

Saishi shook her head. It did make _some_ sense to her. All of this threatening look would keep any living creature far away from him. This threatening behaviour was the result of rage, pent up rage? Who knows... Broly was a dangerous person to be around; but even so, he hadn't killed her yet. Did he care? Or was he toying with her? Playing around with the teen's emotions before shattering her confused soul?

"Saishi." Paragus said, kneeling besides the teen. "I know that you should not be involved in these affairs; however, I have none of my elites with me at the moment to capture him. Especially when I've lost half of my group to those intruders."

"Paragus." Saishi creased her brows, her eyes locked contact with his only eye. "I'm forever grateful to you. Give me the signal and I will find him."

Paragus remained silent. His ringed hand rubbed his chin. He closed his eyes; then a sigh left his lips. This was risky, it failed already once. But what else could he do? Over half of his soldiers were dead, even more if his son killed off the ones that held onto their last dying breaths. He had to focus on regrouping and maintaining his forces; otherwise his plan for vengeance was going to fail.

"I'll let you in on a plan that I have devised." Paragus said, whispering as he leant over to the teen. "Listen well, I only have time to say it once before _he_ arrives."

 **Planet Earth - Rocky Wastelands**

She dragged her feet across the red, scorched earth, walking until she met the group that had defeated the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Hi guys." Okome said, pushing away the navy strands of hair from her bruised face as she waved her other hand with a smile. Then her smile faded from her lips.

She hadn't seen them before. A blue haired woman, a curly, purple haired women dressed in a green vest and yellow shorts, an old man with a sunglasses, a clothed pig and a blue, hovering cat.

On top of that, there was a machine, like some sort of helicopter with the sign "Capsule Corp" on one side.

"Hey! There's no need to be shy!"

Okome snapped her head to see a neon blue haired woman, cupping her hands over her mouth. Then she waves a hand, gesturing Okome to come over there.

"It's all right, my dad knows them."

Okome turned her head to her right. Gohan walked, wobbling towards her, holding out a hand towards her. "They won't hurt you." He smiled at Okome with his bruised face. _I don't blame her for being so confused. There's so many people she needs to be introduced to before she could get comfortable._

Okome took hold of his hand before being brought to the new arrivals.

"Hey there." The blue haired woman said as she crouched before Okome, smiling as she patted her head. "There's nothing to be afraid of, we're all good friends so make yourself comfortable in the time being, okay?"

"But be warned," the clothed pig said, raising a finger up at the girl, holding his chin up. "You'll be in for some crazy shenanigans. So you might as well back out now kid."

"Oolong!" The blue haired woman snapped at the pig. "I'm pretty sure she knows that... Even though," her brows dipped as she gazed back at the child. "Never mind. At least she's alright." _She's a child like Gohan._ She thought as her eyes trailed from Okome to Gohan. _Was she also abducted by that nasty demon too? Even so, where's her family? Heck, she could have been killed too!_

"Um; yes miss." Okome said as she bowed her head as her hands rested on her stomach. "Is it alright if I know who you all are? If that's not so much to ask." She brought her gaze up at the blue haired woman.

"Sure kiddo," the blue haired woman brought her hand over her chest. "I'm Bulma Briefs, but I'm referred to as Bulma by these guys. I'm in charge of the business known as Capsule Corporations, a business that invents and develops technological products for all your different needs. Like this helicopter." She pointed her hand at the yellow machine behind her.

"If it wasn't for her, a lot if things wouldn't have been possible." An old man said, walking towards Bulma before standing besides her with a staff held in one hand. "You may not heard of me but, I am known as the Turtle hermit Master Roshi." He cupped his hands towards the camera, whispering; "but others may refer to me a Muten Roshi. Especially the ladies." He winked before folding both his arms behind his back.

"Yeah, he was also Goku's teacher." Bulma said as she glanced from Okome to Roshi. She took a step away from the old man, keeping her eyes set on the girl.

 _"_ Nice to meet you, master." Okome said as she cupped one hand over a clenched fist before bowing her head at the turtle hermit. A symbol of respect for the elderly.

"There's no need to do that." Roshi said, patting her on the head. "You can just call me Roshi." _Isn't she a fine warrior. Kinda like Bulma of you ask me._ His eyes panned up and down the child. _She'll grow up to be a beauty somed-_

"Stop that!"

A fist slammed down Roshi's head, leaving the old man stunned on the arid floor. Okome snapped her eyes wide at the fuming Chichi, holding her petite fist up at Roshi.

Chichi sighed as she brought her head up at Okome. There was going to be none of _that_ behaviour today. Even if the girl hadn't matured yet.

"I'll take it from here." Chichi said as she closed her eyes as a smile left her lips. "As you know, I'm Goku's husband and Gohan's mother. You may call me Chichi." She pointed to herself. Her hands then trailed towards Oolong and the hovering cat. "That's Oolong. The cat over there is Puar."

"Hi ya!" Puar squeaked, waving his small paws at Okome with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Yo kid." Oolong said as he held out two fingers at the girl. "Peace."

"And finally, this is Launch." Chichi said as she pointed at the purple haired woman.

"Um... hi there." Launch said, covering her mouth with one hand and waving with the other. "My, there's so many people isn't there?" It's been a couple of years since they last met... well, most of them any way.

As Okome met the new arrivals, Bulma caught eye contact with Goku. She brought her hand up, signalling Goku over. Goku glanced over Chichi, Gohan and the others; all busy with their conversations. Sensing a comforting atmosphere, Goku strolled to the neon haired woman.

"Goku," Bulma said as she clenched her hands to her chest.

Goku gazed down at her. Her eyes, they were trembling as water seeped into her eyes. Oh boy, this wasn't going to be easy to break.

"I know Bulma." Goku said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "He's no longer here. Same with some of the others."

"W.. what?"

Goku turned his head, Launch held her hands close to her face. The curly haired female's voice trembled. "Tien... he's-"

"Sorry guys." Goku said as his hands left Bulma's shoulder. "I've tried but I wasn't able to make it there on time."

Launch collapsed to her knees, her black eyes snapped wider. Bulma whipped her head away from Goku, refusing to look him in the eyes.

"It's life."

Bulma and Launched snapped their heads to the wild haired Saiyan. Bulma's icy eyes glared into his black ones. How dare he could say something like that!

"It's just l..life?" Bulma said as she stormed up to Raditz, her voice thick with tears. "Is this all just a game to you?" Her voice quivered as she gripped his shoulders, tensing her fingers into his cracked, shoulder pads. "He fought, trying to protect Earth and all you say is "It's just life!" How selfish can you be?"

Raditz remained unshaken by the blue haired woman's wrath as he stared down into her cold eyes.

"You Earthlings haven't changed from when I last saw you." Raditz said as he trailed his eyes at all the Earthlings. "What part of "happily ever after" do you guys not understand?" He trailed his eyes back at Bulma. "Not everyone is privileged to that. People die; left, right and centre."

"At least you could have shown some sympathy for everyone who sacrificed their lives to defend this planet from that jerk of yours!" Bulma shouted at Raditz, her index finger jabbed into the chest plate of his broken armour. Then her brows dipped. "Wouldn't you have done the same for your allies?"

"As a warrior race, Saiyans don't have the time to sympathise with others." Raditz said, remaining with a calm tone. "It will get you killed. You have t-."

"Achoo!"

Goku, Bulma and Roshi snapped their heads Launch, where her purple curly hair flared into a blonde hue.

"Listen up!" Launch yelled in a rough voice. Clicking a capsule, a bazooka poofed and rested over her shoulder. "You are dead wrong; monkey boy." The bazooka tilted up towards Raditz. "This kid here shown plenty of that, what happened? He survived a fight with two assassins, a pink gumball and green demon from the heavens, hell; even beating a rabbit that could turn everything into a carrot by a single touch!"

"Kaka-" Raditz's blank eyes glanced at Goku; blinking at the clueless Earthling raised Saiyan before his eyes snapped back at the feisty blonde. "Calm down before you hurt someone with that useless thing!" Raditz crossed his arms, swerving his body away from the blonde.

"Useless? This baby's got enough horse power to blast a hole through ya!"

"Guys, guys." Goku said as he gestured his hands downwards. "We should really deal with this later. Right now, I'm kinda-" A grumble echoed from Goku's stomach, his shaky smile faded into a despair of hunger.

"Well, all of you need to go to the hospital; ASAP." Chichi said as her fists rested on her hips. "Bulma, is it alright if we can go to the hospital by your helicopter?" She gestured an open palm at Bulma.

"Sure." Bulma said, wiping her eyes with her sleeves before giving a brief smile. "Follow me."

"Psst."

As everyone head towards the helicopter, Goku halted.

"Oh, hey Roshi." Goku said as he held a hand up to his head. "What's up?"

"Hello sonny." The turtle hermit said as he approached Goku with his staff. A bruise tainted the once shiny, bald head. "I see you've tagged along some more allies."

"Well... it wasn't intentional." Goku looked up as he itched his head. "I just thought maybe bringing a strong person would make a good sparring partner someday."

"So, that man-" Roshi pointed at Raditz, who stood in the shadows of the helicopter. His arms were crossed as he gazed down at the red earth.

"Yeah. About him" Goku's eyes became stern. "I know he caused some problems before; but if we can put that behind us, he'll be the best ally we've got. Even if it's temporary."

"Temporary?" Roshi pushed up his shades. "Your telling me that Baba's going to take him back to Otherworld?"

"Yeah..." His eyes trailed to the floor. "So he's here for a week. But," his eyes glanced up at Roshi. "At least I get to know about the Saiyans. I'm curious about that."

"Well, I'll tell you this." Roshi said as he raised his staff up at Goku. "Be prepared for what he's going to tell you. You might not like it. Moving along, I see we have a new fighter."

"Don't worry about that." Goku waved his hand. "I'll train her with my son. I mean, if my son is friends with her, why not?" He pointed a finger up at the skies. "As they say, the more the merrier."

"Goku!" Chichi yelled from within the helicopter.

"Uhh... Coming Chi!" Goku yelled. "Are you tagging along Roshi?" He twisted his head down at the turtle hermit.

"I suppose." Roshi said, strolling besides Goku towards the helicopter.

As Goku entered the machine, Goku's eyes glanced towards his sibling; standing with crossed arms outside the machine's door.

"Raditz-"

"I refuse to be seen by those Earthlings." Raditz said as Goku peered his head out of the door. "I'm not stupid Kakarot. I'm not of here, so the first thing they'll remove is my Saiyan pride."

"Eh," Goku said as he itches his head. "Well, I don't know what the Saiyan pride is but you promised me that you'll tell me about the Saiyan heritage, weren't ya?" He circled his elbow towards Raditz with a gaping smile.

Raditz slapped Goku's elbow, causing Goku to let out a small cry.

"Idiot. I said I'll talk to you in private about that." Raditz whispered, titling his head at Goku. "I'll tail you back to the infirmary."

"You mean hospital?"

"... yes, the _hospital_." Raditz sighed as he walked away from the machine. Then he took off into the skies above. _What's up with their architecturial names? They're the same thing._ He thought, hissing through his nose with a long exhale of breath.

"Hey! I wasn't done with him!" Launch yelled as she raced towards the window side, shoving Goku to one side. "I'm going to-"

As the feisty blonde cursed the wild haired Saiyan, Chichi, Gohan, Krillin and Okome sat against the metal walls of the back of the helicopter.

"So, mind telling us who you are?" Chichi said, sitting, several feet away, opposite Okome as she raised a hand at the child.

"My name's Okome." The navy haired child said, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm an Earthling like you, so there's no need to think that I'm an alien. Heh... heh." She closed her eyes, tilting her head with a sheepish smile.

As the child introduced herself, the group got to know each other; whether they were strangers, friends or family. Later, Chichi spoke of her adventures in her early years with Goku and the gang, with Krillin throwing in some nostalgia with Bulma and Launch... With the exception of Roshi and Oolong throwing in some "jokes" for the crazy madness that ensued. Okome blinked at the whole ordeal, looking occasionally at Gohan, who laid on the floor with a book opened in front of him; even though the smiling Goku observed his son, drawing pictures of a green creature. Puar happened to chime in here and again, filling in details that others would have missed.

This homely atmosphere seemed to have removed the scars from their brutal fight with the savage Saiyan Vegeta not so long ago; until the gang arrived to the hospital.

 **Planet Earth - West City - Hospital**

The monitors beeped, the rooms were a ghostly white and the hallways were empty. A prolonged scream erupted from one of the rooms.

"Umm... mother?" Gohan said, his voice trembled as he gripped his new hospital clothes. "Is father going to be okay?"

Sitting in a line besides the double, metal doors to the room of screaming, Chichi nodded her head as she held her posture high.

"I don't understand some things with you guys." Chichi said as she tapped her finger on her crossed arms. "You guys can fight and face every pain head on, but takung a shot shatters your confidence?"

"It's not that simple." Krillin said, smiling up at the black haired woman.

"Injections can deliver subtances directly into your blood." Gohan said, before jerking as another scream left the room and raced down the hallways. "It could be lethal."

"Imagine if Goku had to deal with a needle villain, oh boy." Krillin said as he chuckled. "If only Goku had a senzu..." He twitching smile left his lips.

"What's a senzu bean?" Okome said as she tilted her head at the bald warrior.

"Well, it's a little green bean that you eat." Krillin said as he held his index finger and thumb together, mimicking a pinching gesture. "You ate one, didn't you?"

"And it heals all physical damages " Gohan said as he poked his head around Chichi.

"But they take an awfully long time to harvest." Chichi sighed as she kicked one of her feet over her knee. "And you don't get them free either. A cat named Korin grows and guards the beans... along with Yajirobe."

"Or Whiskers the Wonder cat..." Krillin said as he rubbed his shiny head. "But no one uses that name since its a d-"

"Leave the dubs and subs out of this!" Chichi snapped at Krillin. "Same thing applies to the cannon and non cannon... jeez, it's always a constant flame war between the two." She slumped back into the wooden chair.

"Nice to know." Okome said as she gazed back down at her bruised fingers. _A cat? Like a house pet?_ Okome thought as she raised a brow. _That's bizarre... what's next? A cat that destroys planets?_

"Besides, do you live any where close?" Chichi said as she looked down at Okome. "You said you were like us, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Okome glanced up from her palms. "I don't exactly have a home around here."

"Oh..." Chichi said, moving away from the child. "Well, why don't you move in with us?" She brought her head closer to the girl, letting off a beaming smile.

"I think that's asking for too much." Okome said as she drew her body away from Chichi. "I have to go alone, I'm searching for someone; so I can't really stay."

"Kinda like a traveller?" Chichi brought a hand up at Okome.

"But the promise Okome!" Gohan said in a hushed tone. "Didn't we agree to help each other after the Saiyan ordeal?" Chichi glanced over to her son. His bruised hands clenched into fists as a seething hiss left his lips. Chichi drew herself back.

 _Boy... He really has taken after Goku._ Chichi thought as she poked her chin with her index finger. _What's happened to my gentle baby the year back? I guess this is what Goku wants from Gohan I suppose._ Her black eyes trailed back to Gohan.

"Think about it, we don't exactly live a normal life. We're like super humans if you ask me." Krillin said as he wiggled his index finger at Okome. "If you're worried about controlling your Ki, Goku's place is located in the mountains, so no one will ever know of your Ki and... strange abilities. But it's peaceful up there; well that's what Goku said anyway."

"So flying with Ki is alright as long as the public doesn't see it?" Okome said as she tilted her head at Krillin.

"Pretty much. Who needs machines when you have Ki to fly?" Krillin smiled. "But..." Krillin turned his bandaged head up at the ceiling, letting out a sigh. "Some of us go back to our old routines sometimes; back to the days when Ki didn't mean a thing to us. Trying to go back to the simple life isn't so easy." The bald monk trailed his eyes over to Okome. "There'll be days where you don't feel like you can manage with the weight of protecting the world from danger. You'll feel powerless because of not being able to defend our home-"

"But it doesn't mean we stay idle!" Gohan interrupted. "We can still support our allies, our friends, who are stronger than us; like my dad."

The room fell silent. Gohan's eyes burned with all the passion and care in the young warrior's soul.

 _Aww... Goku's going to be happy about hearing this from our baby boy._ Chichi thought as her cheeks plumped up with a smile.

"Sorry. What does that have to do with staying around?" Okome said as she poked her finger up in the air.

"Uhh..." Krillin itched his head.

"You can stay around my mother's place until you find your sister." Gohan said, loosening his fists. "I wouldn't mind you staying around anyway." Gohan glanced away towards the double, metal doors as his index finger circled around each other.

"You have a sister?" Krillin snapped his head at Okome. Okome nodded. "Oh boy. After our examination, you wouldn't mind filling me in about you... I mean, you're new and all." Krillin cupped his hands together.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with having another girl in the house." Chichi said as she smiled down at Okome. "There could be another great fighter in the ranks." _Kinda like me in my younger years._

"Thanks." Okome said, her cheeks blushing as she bowed her head. "Sure. I'm in your debt."

Meanwhile in the hospital room; Roshi, Bulma and Launch sat besides Goku, where he lay besides the window with a view overlooking the bustling city below.

"Man, I really wish Yajirobe came over with some senzus." Goku said, wiggling his bandaged head as his limbs were bounded to the bed. "I need to get back into gear after this." The Earth raised Saiyan had his entire body bounded by many arms of padded steel.

"I'm pretty sure your wife won't be happy if you train with those sore limbs." Roshi said before sipping his cup of herbal tea. "But we still have to discuss about the situation at hand."

"Yeah... about that-"

"Goku, you know there's no dragonballs since both Kami and Piccolo-"

"Are in Otherworld." Goku and Roshi finished at the same time.

"I get that." Goku said as he closed his eyes. "I'm drawing a blank." He opened his eyes, twisting his head towards the window to where the light of the peachy sunset shone through the open window, like as if a halo drifted above the maroon mountains in the distance.

Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo were all dead. How on Earth were they going to bring them back without the use of the dragonballs? The had to be another option available out there.

"Well, I know it's not linked to anything but Vegeta, that guy I fought, had a round pod. So... space travel anyone?" Goku smiled.

"Well, I guess travelling into space is one of the options." Bulma said as she poked her finger on her chin. "But with our technology, it may take months, or even years to find a planet."

"Either that or you'll be stuck with a boring space adventure shenanigans that no one would remember." Launch said, holding up a pistol to eye level; inspecting the rust on the metal of the machine. "Kinda like G-"

"Anywho," Bulma said, pulling out a capsule from the pockets of her orange jumpsuit. "When you said that machine pod, I was able to retrieve one a while back... Even though it was left heavily damaged, I mean the door got completely blown off."

"By any chance was it mine?"

Bulma and Launch snapped their heads at the wild haired Saiyan hovering outside and above the window ledge, leaning against the metal frames.

"Who cares?" Launch said, rubbing the metallic body of the pistol with a cloth. "Finders keepers. You were dead, so someone else took it."

"I'm surprised you haven't destroyed it yet." Raditz sneered at Bulma. "Most Saiyan pods have a self destruct button."

"As I am the head to Capsule Corporations, every bit of new found technology is vital for progress." Bulma said as she placed her hand on her hip. "I can't afford to destroy something that's so rare to come by these days."

"Well Kakarot here had a Saiyan pod too." Raditz said as he tilted his head at the blue haired woman. "You could have found out about that years ago."

"Before anyone knew that he was a monkey boy like you." Launch said as she clicked her pistol, poofing back into a capsule.

"Uhh... what has this got to do with trying to figure out how to get the others back?" Goku said, twisting his head to Roshi. "The Dragonballs-"

"Namek." Raditz said as he sat down on the ledge.

"The creators of the dragonballs." A deep, gentle voice came from behind the Raditz. He whipped his head back; a dark genie, stood on a red carpet, hovered behind him.

"Greetings." The dark genie said, keeping his hands behind him.

"Hey Popo!" Goku said, exclaiming with a smile at one of his old mentors. "Funny meeting you here."

 _How many more people did Kakarot acquainted?_ Raditz thought as he rested his chin on his knee. _They're not even strong yet there's so many of them..._

"I heard you are in need of some assistance." Popo said as he raised a palm at Goku. "Allow me to assist you."

"Nam.. ik?" Goku said as his voice dipped higher. "Or what Raditz just said... And space travel."

"Kami's Dragonballs and Namek are related." Popo said as he raised both of his hands up at Goku.

"Something tells me we're going to have to venture into space." Bulma said as she pulled out a note pad and pen.

"Planet Namek also has a set of dragonballs." Raditz intervened, raising his head up from his knee.

"Precisely." Popo raised a finger at Raditz. "The Nameks, or Namekians some call them, are the creator of the dragonballs. Kami- and Piccolo, both happened to be Nameks sent all the way to Earth, hence explaining their ability to create the dragonball for Earth. Not sure why but something must have occurred on their home planet for them to be here.."

"So... Piccolo's kinda like me." Goku chuckled. "We're both not from around here but from a planet far away from here."

"Yeah, except ones blown to smithereens and one's still here." Raditz said, mumbling under his breath. "And you were sent away because of your low power reading at birth."

"Going to Namek will not be easy." Popo said, keeping a stern gaze at the group. "You will need a spaceship to get there."

"Well, we can't use a Saiyan pod since it's made to carry one person." Raditz said as he gazed at the capsule that Bulma held. "Even though it's fast."

"And like I've said, building a spaceship is going to take a lot of time." Bulma sighed. "Even travelling there would be a problem."

"Yunzabit Heights." Popo pointed towards the blue skies. "There's a spaceship there. If you want to inspect it, come with me; but you'll be warned. The land's barren and cold, even so that the people have given it another name; The Ends of the Earth."

The room fell silent. All eyes fell on the neon blue haired female.

"Only me?" Bulma gasped, slapping a hand over her chest. "I know I like looking into machines; but come on!" _I'm going alone with someone I've never seen before! This is ridiculous!_

"Sorry hon, you seem the best for this job." Launch said, patting Bulma's shoulder. "I'm good with my guns."

"Don't we know that!" Roshi laughed. Bulma rolled her eyes before walking to the window with her head held high.

Raditz's eyes observed her. Even if the woman had a strong front, her vibe was shaky.

"Umm..." Bulma leant towards the window ledge, judging the gap between the ledge and the flying carpet. "So I just hop onto this right?" Bulma pointed at the red carpet.

"Not so confident, are you now?" Raditz sneered at Bulma. The neon haired female gave a sharp huff before crawling over to the carpet.

"I'll be back before you guys know it." Bulma waved at the group. "Heh Heh..." Her cheeks twitched. Then her eyes trembled as she gazed down at spider webs of roads below her, big and small threads all intertwined and separated into different path ways. Bulma gulped.

"Farewell." Popo said, waving off everyone.

Both Bulma and Popo vanished into the breeze.

"Hey, Raditz." Goku wiggled his head at the armoured Saiyan. "If your staying around, you should think about getting your armour fixed."

"Ha!" Raditz twirled his head at Goku. "What? And wear the same clothes as you?" He pointed at Goku, sneering at his brother. A Saiyan, wearing something that has no relevance to the Saiyan heritage? Idiot. There was no way that he was going to remove his armour; this was the last thing he had left of his Saiyan pride. "No, I'm a Saiyan. I refuse to wear anything other than a Saiyan-"

"We all get that you're a Saiyan!" Launch said, scowling at the wild haired Saiyan as she slammed her fist on the white walls, leaving a dent. "But it's stupid to think your gonna wear something from a race that no longer exists. What are you gonna do? Walk around butt naked when you got nothing left?"

"I'm going t-"

"I have some spares." Goku interrupted Raditz as his big, black eyes gazed up at Raditz. "You can wear that for the mean while when your armour gets fixed."

"Tch... who's gonna fix it then?" Raditz hissed through his teeth.

"Bulma. But you'll just have to wait." Goku rested his head back on the pillow. "She's the expert when it comes to things like that."

"Hump. Fine then." Raditz said, sitting outside on the window ledge. As he observed the industrial jungle afar, to the peachy skies above, he let out a sigh.

 _This planet,_ Raditz thought as his feet dangled from the metal window ledge. _It's so rich with nutrients- for the Saibamen, but even these weaklings, the Earthlings, they were able to create something and keep their planet well kept._ His hands cupped between his bruised thighs. _I can see why father sent you here; you have all the necessities to survive and the Earthlings here are no match for you... but even then; you haven't killed a single human._ Both his hands balled into fists before hitting them against his thighs. _But even then, if you're asleep, these weaklings can kill you with just a gun. Tch, I question how my naive sibling survived all these years without knowing his ancestry! The Saiyans are not heroes. They're ruthless, cold blooded, psychotic barbarians that fight for the sake of blood._ The wild haired Saiyan shook his head. _Yet you're here protecting these weaklings than destroying them. Why do you do this? Vegeta, he's the Prince and pride of a true Saiyan warrior but, you managed to hold your own and defeat his prized form- an elite! Yes, you and I are low class warriors but; it should not be possible to beat an elite- you lack the true nature of a Saiyan._

Raditz sighed as he stretched and bent his fingers. How was he suppose to make his younger sibling understand the true nature of the Saiyan ancestry? Raditz only had a week to to settle a score between himself and the elites that forgot about him.

However, Goku seemed to have thought he stayed otherwise.

The wild haired Saiyan gazed up at the darkening, navy skies. Hopefully it all made sense soon, Raditz wasn't going to die without teaching his brother a thing or two.

 **Planet Earth - Space**

High up, beyond the reaches of Earth's stratosphere, a large, spherical machine remained stationary.

"Destination Earth." The speakers echoed from down the many hallways of the ship, sending up a flood of soldiers scurrying through each hallway, clunking on the steel floors until they all came to a large room, the main room of the entire ship. They all dropped to their knees, bowing.

Before them was a creature, his face covered by the hood of his robes, sitting in silence on a throne. A grin formed on his face before a gleam left his scared eye.

"What a rich and beautiful gem." The robed figure spoke with a croaking voice, holding out his long nailed fingers up at the hologram of the Earth. "It's time to make it mine."

"Yes my Lord!" The group of six behind the robed form knelt, whilst all the other soldiers remained bowing on the metal floors. "No tyrants will ever lay a hand on something so precious."

"Good. Wipe out every life form." The robed figure said as he rose to his feet. "Leave nothing but their architecture and lands. I'll need their knowledge, it seems quite... interesting." He stroked his cheek with his nailed fingers. "They'll all pay for what they done." He said in a low voice, creasing the bridge of his nose as he observed the view of Earth. Once Earth was his, his own people were next.

Elsewhere in space, Towa and Mira observed the vast darkness of space. It was done, no one should be able to sort out the mess now. Mira looked over to Towa, they both nodded before disappearing in a hue of black and purple.

 _Author notes; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit though, this probably wasn't my best chapter but I tried. I'll try to juggle my time between writing and college life, I mean let's be real here; college sometimes can be a little too boring, so I'd end up writing this for fun. But I won't get distracted for what's important! I'll see this story to the end and get through college with every writing charisma I have left._

 _As for music inspiration this time around... uhh; None? Well I'd be lying if I didn't listen to any, so it'll have to be;_

 _Fury - Dragon ball dokkan battle ost_

 _Palace of the innocents - The Glitch Mob_

 _Gohan angers - HalusaTwin remix_

 _And I re-watched the Turles, Slug and the first Broly movie... ya know, inspirations! And played a bit of Xenoverse too._

 _That's all I've got time for. So unit then;_

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	19. Honesty

_Author notes: Yup, I know I'm late but what could I say about college and stuff? I really love to write some db stuff from time to time. Apologies aside, let's get down to the new chapter!_

 **Planet Earth - West city - Hospital**

Down at Earth, Okome gazed at the blank scroll, rolling and unrolling the single sheet of paper as she remained awake in the darkness. The skies had darkened; where most, if not all, of the gang had fallen asleep.

Okome gazed back up at the windows overhead, observing the orange lights; where it shone like beacons in a sea of darkness. It was hard to get any sleep, it's probably a blessing to the people who still have it then... maybe reading a book would cure her tired eyes...

She turned her head on the grey, soft pillow. Gohan slept soundly against his mother, resting his still face against her shoulder.

 _I wonder how's mother doing?_ Okome thought as she gazed back up at the starlit skies through the open window. _And father... I hope they're okay._ Her brows relaxed as she twisted to her side, meeting the cool winds from the window. Worrying about it won't solve anything. She had to relieve her mind, her body and soul. She had to believe that everything was going to work out fine.

 _Hopefully..._

From the next room from where Okome was; from within the hospital walls, a dim, purple light flickered towards the dark hallways. Raditz held out a purple Ki ball, hovering in his palm as he sat on the window's ledge. Goku gazed up at his older sibling from the bed he was strapped to. The younger Saiyan's eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"So you're telling me that not only do Saiyans get stronger after each near death experience, but they also have some legends?" Goku said, tilting his head at Raditz.

"Yes," Raditz said as he sighed. _Just how many more things did he have to know about the Saiyans?_ "Near death experiences are known as "Zenkai" while the whole legend of the "Super Saiyan" is not known much. The royal bloodline and the elites were privileged to such knowledge." Raditz brought his head back up, trailing his eyes back at Goku.

"So, that guy Vegeta would know more about the legend?"

"Yeah, he's the Prince after all. He has to know about his people otherwise... well wouldn't that be humiliating." Raditz scoffed.

"About the Saiyans, why are there so few of them?"

"Didn't you listen to that old geezer?" Raditz said as he pointed a finger at his head, gesturing a circular motion like a halo; even though the wild haired Saiyan had one visible above his head. "Heck, I didn't know Frieza was the one responsible for Planet Vegeta's destruction. I was away on an errand at that time."

"Ahh... so it wasn't a meteorite; it was by a guy called Frieza?" Goku looked up at the dark, tiled ceiling. "And this Frieza guy is able to blow up a planet?"

"He's very dangerous Kakarot!" Raditz said in a hushed whisper, raising a fist at the younger Saiyan as the purple energy seeped out to the darkness with his other hand. "I won't advise you to fight him alone. With only one finger he can destroy a planet; that's how your home, our home- Planet Vegeta, was completely annihilated."

"Come on; weren't you the one who freaked out over your allies coming over to Earth because of their... Powerlevels? or Ki whatever?" Goku tilted his head.

"This is nothing like them." Raditz creased his brows. "He has an army under him, purging planet by planet with only his underlings. Heck, there's no need for him to call his elites."

"Wait, there's more?" Goku beamed, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

 _Goku! Don't get too far ahead of yourself!_ A voice echoed from within the depths of both Saiyan's minds.

 _Oh, hey King Kai!_ Goku replied from within his mind.

 _Goku, I'm warning you, do not try to take him on._ King Kai said, twitching his antenna as he gazed up at the yellow clouds. _Listen to what Raditz has told you. He is a nightmare beyond hell._

 _There's no harm in trying against him-_

 _Even your father, Bardock, tried to stop him._ King Kai intervened. _Goku, you must train to a higher level if you have any hopes in defeating him. He is a prodigy; swift, ruthless and a tyrant- a monster who wipes out any planet with just a single finger._

 _Alright; I got you King Kai._ Goku sighed, turning his head towards the purple ball of Ki. _I'll train harder so that I can beat him!_ His onyx eyes gleamed again.

 _Argh! Kakarot; what's more important?_ Raditz said, scrunching his nose at his sibling. _Getting your allies back with the Namek's Dragonballs or fighting that tyrant?_

 _Well, what if Frieza already has the Dragonballs? Then wouldn't I have to fight him and whatever underlings he has to get a wish?_ Goku clenched his fists, even though he was bound head to toe to his bed by countless metal arms.

 _Goku, Namek's Dragonballs work differently to Earth's ones._ King Kai said, twitching his antenna as he gazed down at the green grass beneath his feet. _But it's been a while since I've checked up on Namek besides Planet Vegeta... well back in those days. I suppose things are different now._

 _Huh, so you're saying there are fewer Namek's left too?_ Raditz tilted his head as he crossed his arms over his worn chest plate. _Like the Saiyans?_ The room faded from a purple hue to a kind orange hue from the lights further down the narrow hallways.

 _No,_ King Kai shook his head. _There are many Namek's living today, but there's not as many clans today compared to back then._

 _Ehh... clans?_ Goku crossed his eyes. _What's that got to do with the Dragonballs and Frieza?_

 _Not so much with Frieza but it's best to know about the Namek's if you happen to run into some of them._ King Kai cleared his throat, placing a clenched fist near his mouth. _Nameks, or Namekians, have different clans all specialising in different techniques. However; due to a climate shift, only two of those clans survived. They are the Dragon clan and the Warrior clan._ He hobbled towards the small house in the centre of his small planet. _The Dragon clan is like Piccolo and Kami-_

 _You can say they use "magician like" abilities, like what Vegeta said._ Raditz scoffed, interrupting King Kai to a pause.

 _Not only materialising objects like the dragonballs but; apparently some can heal wounds, similar to the senzu beans._ King kai continued. _However, the Warrior clan are known for their fighting abilities._

 _Oh boy, if Piccolo could heal people..._ Goku shivered, his muscles trembling as the thought of Piccolo's nails digging into the Earth raised Saiyan's flesh as a laugh left the demon's lips.

 _Pfft... a bunch of tiny needles are nothing compared to Freiza._ Raditz scowled at the younger Saiyan. Seriously, was Kakarot really scared of such little things? It's not that Frieza... never mind; Frieza had horns.

 _Back to the point._ King Kai raised his mental thought. _There's yet another clan which have been long extinct; the Super Nameks._

 _So, just like the Saiyans legend right?_ Goku tilted his head. _Coz like the Saiyans, they've disappeared._

 _No... I think you just messed up that legend with another legend that Prince Pride said. Not that you'll know though._ Raditz glanced from Goku to the ember light glimmering from the buildings of the mechanical jungle below.

 _Super Nameks are a clan that unlocked the true potential of their prowess._ King Kai said as he cupped a hand over his mouth. _Their hearts became foul and began to use their newfound power for their own selfish deeds. Due to their deeds, the Super Nameks were banished from ever returning back to their home; Namek._

 _Heh... so how strong is a Super Namek then?_ Goku wiggled his head, trembling with excitement.

 _They can match a power of a Super Saiyan._ King Kai said, his tone becoming grim. _And Earth has some grave news._

"What?" Raditz said, waking up Oolong and Roshi with a crash.

"Boy, you would think the sun would have shown up by now." Oolong said as he rubbed his lower back. "Even the window frosted all over."

"Hmmm," Roshi hummed, leaning on his staff as he observed the inky, cloudy skies above. "Something's not right."

Raditz held up his hand up at the skies, stretching each finger as he compared each finger to the sky's hue. He lowered his hand, shaking his head; it was no use. Even if Earth's time was 6am, there was no spec of light or even a change in the skies above. Something was wrong.

Thunk!

Everyone snapped their heads towards the sound. Cracks appeared on the glass as a black armoured creature continued to punch the window.

"Raditz!" Goku yelled, flailing his bounded body to get free from his bed. Unfortunately, his tired muscles denied him from doing so.

Raditz darted towards the alien, but then the alien stopped moving. The unmoving corpse came crashing through the window, followed by a chubby man dressed in brown, holding out a sword stained purple.

"Yajirobe?" Goku squinted at the stranger, whom within a blink of an eye sheathed his sword with one swoop.

"Yeah, I heard from Korin you guys need some beans." Yajirobe said, pulling out a pouch from within his scarf wrapped up to his nose. "But there's so much trouble out there. It hadn't been this cold since the last ice age and there's these weirdos flying about."

"Great! We just dealt with one and another problem merrily trumps over." Raditz said, clenching a fist near his chest.

"Grgh! Does that mean Bulma is in trouble?" Goku clenched his teeth.

"You better eat these guys!" Yajirobe said, tossing over a senzu bean to each Raditz and Goku.

As the other flew towards Goku, an orange beam struck the bean, disintegrating it to ashes. An armoured alien held out a gun at Goku. More scuttling came from down the hallways before erupting into a wave of black armoured aliens clicking the machine on their arms.

"Oh no you don't!" Krillin said, yelling as he dives in with a high hick, knocking away a wave of soldiers down the spiralled staircase; with Chichi, Gohan and Okome dashing from behind Krillin.

"It's dangerous to fight here guys." Goku said, straining his head to see the other fighters. "Raditz, lure them out of here. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Got you Kakarot." Raditz said, nodding before sidestepping an alien. The alien crashed into the empty beds besides Goku, before being slammed up by an elbow by Gohan. Raditz backed away, leaping out from the broken window before flying off into the inky skies.

"Krillin, Okome and Gohan, lend him a hand." Chichi said, dodging on alien before karate chopping the alien's neck. "Me, Roshi the others got this."

"But mother-"

"Gohan go!" Chichi yelled at Gohan as Okome and Krillin flew towards the broken window. "We'll be fine!"

Gohan clenched his fist, nodding as his onyx eyes burned with determination. He raced out of the window.

"Well, its been a while since these old muscles needed a work out." Roshi said, creaking his head side to side before clenching his fists. He bent his knees as he let out a yell. "HAH!"

His shirt ripped as his muscles swelled in size with veins popping out from his head and arms. This was the Turtle hermit's full powered form.

Chichi pulled out the power pole from her back, the pole glowed a bright orange before extending to the width of her arms. This was her trusted weapon in combat.

Yajirobe gulped, sweat trickled down his face as he clutched his sword. He really wasn't hoping that he had to stick around for the chaos that unfolded next.

Goku wiggled his head, trying to free his constricted, bruised body but he could not. Oolong and Puar stood besides him, except not in their usual form; Oolong was a giant, metal robot, welding a long, thin sword, being Puar.

 _Man this sucks!_ Goku huffed before thumping his head back on the pillow. _I don't think that we'll ever get a break from this. Well, I guess this'll be more training for me then... If I wasn't bound to a bed._

Vrooming on a one-wheeled motorcycle, Launch raised a pistol up at the swarm of aliens behind her.

"Come on you suckers!" The feisty blonde Launch said, racing away towards a sandy wasteland, north from the city hospital. "I've had more fun raiding banks that babysitting you losers!" She fired several shots up into the air before clutching the handles and boosting away into the white mist ahead of her.

 _Oh boy, this isn't gonna go too well..._ Krillin thought, sighing as he flew over the frost covered buildings and towards the pale wastelands. _Her weapon of choice is pretty deadly, in my opinion... Heh... ha..._

 _What the hell is she doing?_ Raditz thought, water vapour steaming out of his nose as he blasted towards the wastelands ahead. _Never mind, I'd better get this done_. "Hey! You squirts better listen to me because I won't repeat it." He whipped his head back, seeing the three fighters zooming behind him.

As they caught up, Krillin gritted his teeth tight.

"Just because we're on the same team doesn't mean we'll listen to you." Krillin said, staring at Raditz with a stern gaze.

"I already know that baldy." Raditz said, sighing a vapour left his lips. "We have some history but; right now focus on saving your home planet. I know I'm not like Kakarot but I'm doing this on his behalf." His words trailed away into the chilly skies as he turned his head to see the misty wastelands ahead. "After this whole ordeal, be happy that you will never see me ever again."

Krillin opened his mouth, but no words left his lips. He shut his mouth, looking away from the wild haired Saiyan. Gohan tilted his head, trailing his onyx eyes from Krillin to Raditz.

"What do you mean by that?" Gohan said as he looked over his stubby arms.

"There's nothing you need to know." Raditz said, keeping his gaze focused ahead. "This might as well be my final time seeing the son of Kakarot too."

"My name's Gohan." The boy said as he looked ahead. "And since you're my dad's older brother, aren't you my uncle?"

"... Gohan," Raditz said, his coal gaze fell onto the ivory, jagged lands below. "For your own sake, stay close to your parents. I could never offer something so valuable like them. Be grateful that you still have your whole life ahead of you."

"But-"

"Trust me kid," Raditz snapped his dark gaze at Gohan. "Remember, I was the one who kidnapped you from your father. I could have trained you to become a killing machine. Just," His gaze fell into the empty lands below again. "Don't **ever** refer to me as your uncle."

Silence filled the inky skies, only the whistling of the lonesome winds blew past the lands below.

"Umm... I don't want to be that guy but whatever happened is history." Okome said as she poked her head out to see Raditz from behind Gohan. "Heck, I don't know what's happened between you guys but family is family; you gotta look out for each other. I mean Raditz, he's your nephew. If something happens to him, wouldn't you feel-"

"I know." Raditz said as he crossed his arms. "You know what's funny? I only came to settle my debt with my old allies but now this has happened, I'm stuck fending your precious home."

"If we're a team then; you better not turn on any of us!" Krillin said as he hissed through his clenched teeth. "Otherwise I won't forgive you!". If this whole ordeal was by Goku, there was no way he could betray his friend's wishes, even if the bald monk detested Raditz.

"If I did that, I wouldn't be here." Raditz scoffed. "Look, let's beat these morons and then have this talk. So in the mean while, here." He pulled out a senzu bean from the remains of his cracked chest plate. He broke it in half; and broke both halves into smaller pieces before handing them out to the other fighters. "This is the only bean I have left, so be smart on how you play your game. One screw up will get you killed." _Let's see if Kakarot actually said what was true about these 'Senzu beans'._

They all nodded as they popped the beans into their mouths as they flew over the chilly lands.

Four fighters; a lost girl, the right hand man of justice, a boy with unbelievable potential and a Saiyan whose yet to be trusted, flew towards the empty, grey wastelands. Even though it had been only a couple of hours from the Saiyan invasion, they weren't going to let Earth fall now.

All six of them stood at the front of the space ship, gazing down at the four defenders of Earth landing before them. The army behind Earth's defenders had swarmed around them, closing in and blocking off the four fighters from escaping the massacre that was going to happen.

"Remember; use what they have against them. Conserve your energy." Raditz said as the other fighters stood back to back each other, taking their stances whilst the six observed them.

"Yeah, I think we'll need all that energy for them." Krillin said, whispering in a hushed tone as his eyes scanned each of the six perched high on the front gates of the spaceship.

"I don't think that they're that strong, but I do think there's someone stronger in there." Okome said, snapping her eyes open from her state of Ki sensing.

"It's like Mister Piccolo's but it's filled with evil." Gohan said as he opened his eyes.

 _Shit, we're going to have a rough time._ Raditz clenched his fists as the swarm buzzed around them, where the swarm clicked their machines around their arm. _If it's who I think the old geezer was reffering too... damn it! If I could turn in to an Ozaru; Tch, I could've ended this sooner._

 _If my sister was here..._ Okome thought before a shiver raced down her spine. _No, I can't be distracted. If she can survive a horde battle, so can I!_

 **South galaxy - Planet ? - Tree of Might**

A glint of light reflected off the broken shards of glass, illuminating the darkness within the narrow pathways of the cavern's walls. Cracks had allowed the moonlight to seep into the grey atmosphere, revealing the crystal mist concealing the unknown darkness ahead.

She had to move on. Remaining silent and swift, a trail of vapour left her nose. Saishi had to stick to the plan; there was no room for mistakes.

Tch... Tch...

Saishi snapped her head back; her scouter given by Samoe, had numbers running across it. She tapped the scouter off before darting off into the darkness ahead.

The tapping from his boots stopped. Turles turned his head; the light from his purple Ki revealed half of his smirk to the elder Saiyan behind him.

"So old man," Turles said as Paragus came to a halt. "You remember the deal, correct?"

"Yes," Paragus said as bowed his head.

"Good, The Planet Earth can now be conquered for the nutrients needed for the Tree of Might." Turles said as he clenched a fist. _But first I'll need Amond and the others to get here to secure the perimeters._

If only the blue armored Saiyan knew what had happened to his comrades if he kept his scouter.

 **South Galaxy - Planet ? - Wastelands**

The dim room stank with iron as crimson liquid were splattered against the metal walls, painting the rooms with a mishmash of crimson and silver. Two bodies laid on the floors, surrounded by their cold pools of blood.

He stood there, observing the unmoving corpses as his fists remained still. Then his gaze fell onto the three streaks of blood splattered against the metal walls. The way how the blood sprayed on the walls, it was like as if they were slashed by a sword... or scythe.

The raven haired Saiyan strode off into the gaping hole where it lead to the outside of the worn ship; created by an explosion by him earlier.

 _Better make him stranded._ Broly thought as he flew out from the worn ship. _At least he can't run away like a coward then._ A ball of green Ki erupted from his palms, draining the colour of the lands green before whistling a piercing screech.

"HA!" He yelled, tossing the small energy ball down at the space ship, buried within a crater. The colourless lands below erupted into a blast of green, sending a shockwave as the blast disintegrated everything to particles.

A grin left his lips as the blast faded away into the grey lands. It was satisfying for someone to use their power to their own will. Their _own_ power by their _own_ will. Freedom.

His grin faded as he scanned the lands. It didn't matter who killed those weaklings but, he still had to find Turles. He wasn't going to let a weakling like him to get away with beating him in his restrained state. He glanced over to his hands, opening and closing his hands. It felt so damn good that he had control. He just had only two things left now; kill Turles and deal with his father.

Broly took off into the grey skies above, leaving the deserted lands below with a roar of laughter in his wake.

Kilometres away from the crater left by the destruction of the raven haired Saiyan, a plaited warrior limped; his arms slashed as blood trickled down the cracks of what remained of his white armour.

 _Lord Turles... He has to- h..He has t..to-_ The warrior thumped to his knees; blood splattered against the grey gravel as a gag left his throat. A deep slash ran down the back of his armour, leaving a heavy flow of crimson blood down his body.

There was a bigger threat out there, bigger than this "Legendary Super Saiyan" which Lord Turles pursued. He had to find his lord before it was too late.

 **South galaxy - Planet ? - caverns**

She laid against the boulders, panting although she strained her eyes by using the scouter earlier. She looked up at the stone ceiling, resting her head against the frosty walls; how long was this all going to take? Saishi pulled the metal piece off her head, looking at the gold metal to the dark gem set in the middle of the crown. She tucked away the crown into the loose, marroon sash around her waist. This plan wasn't going to be an easy one.

"Turles, how did you survive the destruction of Planet Vegeta?" Paragus said as he crossed his arms. How many more Saiyans had escaped the terrible fate of Planet Vegeta?

"Simple, I happened to have left long before Frieza blew up the Planet." Turles said as he rubbed the spiky skin of the red fruit. "Nothing else."

The cavern pathways fell silent.

"Do you know of the rebellion Saiyan Bardock?" Paragus said as a hand cupped over his chin.

"Yes, me and him look very alike. But we're not related." Turles said as he lowered the fruit to his lips. "Most low class Saiyans had more or less the same hair or facial structure. So I wouldn't be surprised if there was a Saiyan the looked similar to me. Especially when Bardock apparently had a son named Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Paragus said, loosening his fist as his brows shot up.

 _"_ Yes, and Raditz; but I honestly don't know if they're alive." Turles's dark gaze fell back on Paragus. "But I do know of other Saiyans; Nappa and the almighty 'Prince' Vegeta."

 _How does he know all of this?_ Paragus thought as he clenched his teeth.

"In case your wondering, Lakasei and Rasin know how to work the system." Turles said, tapping the side of his head as he gestured a scouter. "Scouters are so easy to intercept these days." He turned his head away to the darkness, looking over to the burgandy boulders.

Saishi leapt to her feet, pressing her back against the boulder. Sweat trickled down her face as the gaze from the blue armoured Saiyan made the ends of the base of her hair shoot up. She gripped the scouter scowling at the piece before letting out a sigh.

It was futile.

A green glint of light zipped past her slitted eyes.

The ground shook, sending up plumes as both Saiyans scanned the dark caverns before blasting off into the opening crevice above. Saishi bounced off from each falling rock before landing onto the icy rock ground, bathed in the silver rays from the crescent moon, or what light shone through the branches of the Tree if Might.

"Well well, look at who returned." Turles said, folding his arms as a grin danced on his lips as he hovered in the chilly skies above.

The looming male stood in the eye of the storm as the debris swirled, his raven hair lashing at the freezing breeze as his gaze meet with Turles's.

 _Son... no..._ Paragus thought as his brows creased. _He's really out to kill this time around._ His only eye observed Broly's eyes; dark and cold. He glanced back to his hand, observing the metal band around his palm. Broly was free, that monst- his son had finally broken free and no one could prevent his destruction.

"It doesn't matter how you defeat me. The outcome will remain the same!" Turles said, crushing the red fruit in his hand. This eyesore! How did he survive an attack from him? A Super Saiyan should have been enough to kill him in the state that Broly was in now.

"Hnn..." Broly said as he folded his arms. "You should be careful that you don't awaken the monster in my blood; entire cities and planets have fallen like flies." His head slanted up, flashing a dark grin at Turles.

 _Saishi, whatever you do, don't screw up!_ Paragus thought as he covered his mouth as he hovered metres away from Turles. _There's no other clearer warning that will show my son's bloodlust and insanity, don't even attempt taking him head on!_

"Monster? Ha!" Turles said, pointing down at Broly. "Nice try but you won't be fooling anyone here. You were born with a power level that matched most of the elites, I'm far beyond that." He crossed his arms, one hand gripped onto his bicep as a hiss of vapour left his lips. "Hitting maturity would have made you the more stronger; but that still won't change the outcome of this fight. Brute strength alone won't help you!" He clenched a fist at Broly below.

"Why don't you prove it then?" Broly said as he held his chin up at Turles. "Once your done with that, you'll realise how futile your efforts were."

"Hmph, Saiyan reject." Turles said as he flicked his head back. "There's a reason why the King executed you, you know? Even if the King hadn't killed you, Freiza would have gladly killed you instead. Be honoured that royalty intervened with your absurd birthright."

It felt as though molten iron rods pierced Turles's spine. As Turles turned his head back to Broly, a heated shockwave blasted the armoured Saiyan along with Paragus.

Turles tensed his body, jerking the Saiyan to a halt in the grey skies above.

 _His aura really can get on my nerves..._ Turles thought flicking his eyes left and right.

Wsh!

Turles whipped his body backwards in a sharp evasive manner; a speeding fist missed his chest just by a few inches. After recovering, Turles blasted off ahead, avoiding a back kick by the looming Saiyan.

"You not going to beat me like that!" Turles whipped his head back. "Huh?" There was no sight of the raven haired Saiyan. _What's he planning now?_

A high pitch whistling sound came from his right. Turles snapped his head; a row of green balls of Ki headed towards him. He jerked to a stop again; weaving left and right, leaping and ducking before slapping away the final Ki ball behind him. "Is that you all you got? Saiyan of Legends?"

"Far from it." Broly said, diving up at Turles; lunging towards Turles's face. Turles tugged back; a ball of green Ki surged from Broly's hand, shooting off towards Turles.

 _Grgh! He's on the offense._ Turles thought as he backhanded the Ki ball. _He's not going to let me counter attack! But I still can use that._

Broly zoomed in with a fist; Turles ducked, Broly threw a kick, Turles leapt up face to face with the Broly with a smirk, then somersaulting away before speeding off to the Tree of Might.

"COWARD!" Broly said, roaring at the fleeing target. He blasted off in a shroud of green aura, hunting down Turles. This Saiyan bastard was toying with him yet again!

On the lands below, the elder Saiyan rose to his feet, shaking his head before scanning the grey skies; the backdrop for the veins that sprawled the planet's core. His eyes glanced over to the colourless, jagged lands a far, to where the trunk of the Tree of Might stood. His eyes trailed to his ringed palm, observing the golden piece wrapped around his hand; the dark gem set in the centre of the piece... Will it truly work? There was no way that he he would allow his son to annihilate everything he worked so hard for! This instrument had to work.

A beep blinked from her scouter as she zipped past each root of the Tree of Might. Saishi bounced to halt. She tapped her scouter, observing the two numbers blinking on the screen.

 _Wha-_

Tsss... Her slitted eyes were wide as the shards of glass came crashing down. Her eyes trembled as she trailed down to the dry, chilly grounds, scanning the broken shards of her scouter laying in the dirt.

 _Crap!_ Saishi thought as she took a deep breath. _Grgh! I can't fly, I can't use Ki! Tch!_ She let out a long sigh, gazing up at the grey skies above. _But I'm so damn good at surviving against crap like this... and it makes no sense._

 _Human... If you had every power now, the story would lack flavour._ Karu said, her crimson gaze illuminated the depths within Saishi's mind. _Being a Mary Sue will be boring to our readers and being a MS is a crime in the authors eyes._

 _This has nothing to do with this._ Saishi said as she kicked the broken shards into the sandy dirt. _Let's deal with them first._

She zipped past the tree roots in a zig zag fashion, following the scattered trail of green and purple lights in the dank skies above.

Bouncing from each branch, high up in the stratosphere, Turles scanned the red fruits in the branches ahead.

 _There!_ Turles thought, landing on the branch with the fruit above him.

A green light caught his attention; Turles twisted his head, backhanding the speeding Ki ball to the lands below.

"Come on now." Turles said as he raised an open palm at the landing raven Saiyan. "This is just sad now. Why don't you just accept defeat?" Turles tilted his head down, observing the looming Saiyan with a dark gaze.

"Defeat?" Broly said, slanting his head at Turles as he raised a brow. "No, a Saiyan... Why would a Saiyan surrender? I'd rather die than be someone else's slave." He raised both of his clenched fists to his chest, standing up tall. "As long as I live I'll do whatever I want; I'll kill the bastards responsible for **this**."

"Heh, well aren't you too late to kill the king now." Turles grinned. "King Vegeta, his son, and Bardock's brat... Kakarot. You remember Kakarot, don't you?"

 _Kakarot?_ Broly thought as the bridge of his nose creased. _Why? That name, I can't get rid of that annoying name! Grgh!_

"Of course you would, you were stuck next to that weakling when you were born." Turles crossed his arms, observing the scowling Saiyan from the far end of the navy tree branch. "Don't you remember? His will was much stronger than yours, he had a good pair of lungs."

"Stop it!" Broly said, growling at Turles as he snapped his piercing gaze at him. His fingers dug deeper into his palms as his mind flashed him from the present time; a glint of light came rushing down on him, then a sharp stab knocked the wind out of his gut. He shook his head, Broly had to stay in the present.

"Oh... but you." Turles a rolled his eyes at Broly. "You were the so called "Legendary Super Saiyan" which scared King Vegeta into executing you. A newborn, who said nothing but a little whimper. Some "fearful", "mighty Legend" you were suppose to be." Turles gaze fell on Broly as a low laugh left the blue armoured Saiyan's lungs.

"I DON'T CARE IF I AM THE LEGEND OR NOT!" Broly said, electricity zapping around him, his hair spiking and falling as his trembling, dark gaze shot at Turles. "I TOLD YOU- GRGH!" He cracked back, yelling up at the skies as he strained his tightening throat. "HAH!"

Turles shot his arms up; blocking the splinters from the disintegrating branch, shaking the armoured Saiyan as a burst of aura lashed at the chilly winds. He gritted his teeth, struggling to keep his footing on the breaking branch.

 _Shit!_ Turles thought as he leapt off from the branch. _I didn't think he still had this much energy. Wait... Rage... his power his driven from rage!_

"If you continue to power up like that, there will be no planet left to fight on!" Turles yelled as he shot a storm of ki down at the lashing aura. On impact, the Ki blast ws reduced to nothing more. _If he continues to power up like that, he's going to go completely berserk!_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Broly growled up at at Turles, his voice trembled as his muscles tightened around his chest. "GRGH! HAH" He let out another roar, breaking the lands as his roar echoed to the reaches of the skies and lands afar. His aura erupted into a hue of gold, his raven haired jutted up into golden spikes and his coal eyes glinted teal.

Saishi slammed her body against the tree trunk, hiding from the two Saiyans just a few metres ahead of her.

 _This power!_ Saishi thought, covering her mouth as her knees trembled to a kneel. _It's awful! It's feels so-_

 _It's filled with hatred._ Karu said, hissing through her needle fangs.

 _He's on the verge of losing control._ Saishi thought, gripping the tree trunk as the chilly winds lashed at her maroon hair. _Hatred and the loss of control; that's a damned dangerous combination for both user and for any nearby spectators._

 _Are you going to restrain him or not?_

 _Well I can't beat Turles on my own and now that I've witness what Broly can do... well, I..._ Saishi ran her hand down the metal piece. Wasn't this a predicament.

 _You honestly care for a monster that destroyed not only the south galaxy and harmed your "little" Samoe "friend", but he himself think twice about killing?_ Karu slammed her tail in the floorless abyss of Saishi's mind.

 _I don't agree that it had to be like this._ Saishi squeezed her eyes. _It's torture. You know how Towa-_

 _-but you can't hold a candle to him if he chooses to kill you. He'll just wipe you in no seconds flat. But even then, who said he didn't like to slowly torture his prey?_ Karu scrapped her long nails on the floorless abyss.

 _...I'm so sorry._ Saishi said, cradling the crown close to her chest as she hung her head. _I hope he understands._

"Don't get so cocky!" Turles said, firing another storm of purple Ki at the looming Saiyan, who now laughed up at the grey skies in blind rapture. _Even if those hit him, he just brushes them away like they're nothing!_ Turles gritted his teeth as the branches went up in smoke.

"Don't you realise now how helpless you truly are?" Broly said, his golden aura sparked through the clearing the smoke as he stood unharmed by the attack. Both his hands were raised as the winds howled around him, his lips cracked a grin as the armoured Saiyan remained suspended in the air. "You honestly thought that you had a chance at beating **me**?" His teal gaze meet up with Turles's ones.

"So what? You're a Super Saiyan. I can be one as well." Turles said, bending his knees as he kept his clenched fists to his chest. "HAH!" His hair also sparked golden and his eyes teal. "I'm not going to lose to a weak-willed Legendary Super Saiyan. I'll erase you from this world." A vein bulged from the side of the armoured Saiyan's head, grunting as his haired swayed in the winds.

Turles gripped the fruit before crunching into it. His hands twitched as no taste from the fruit touched his lips.

"Maybe you need to stop relying on that cheap trick." Broly said.

Turles snapped his teal eyes at Broly, whom held out the fruit in his hand at Turles, tossing it up and down before crushing it to pieces.

 _He's getting cocky for his own good._ Turles thought as he spat to his left. _He's probably going to try and stop me from grabbing any more fruits._ His eyes trailed the inky, starless skies above. Then his brows shot up with a grin settling on his lips.

"I have to commend you for pushing me this far, so I have to reward you in some way." Turles said as he unwrapped his tail from his waist. A white ball of Ki erupted from one palm.

Broly whipped his head up at the night skies above, his teal eyes observed as Turles let out a laugh before him. Turles... This Saiyan wasn't actually trying to use _that_ , was he?

"Not on my watch!" Broly said, lunging towards Turles as he golden aura lashed on the chilly winds ahead.

"Catch it then." Turles said, tossing the ball of Ki up before side stepping Broly's grab. "Burst op-"

"YAGH!"

A ball of purple Ki twirled towards the white Ki ball before sending up both energy balls into a million sparks.

Broly snapped his head down to the navy lands below, sprawling with black veins. It was her.

Saishi held her hand out up at the skies as smoke left her palms. There was no way she was going to let that happen; especially when Towa exploited this ability of the Saiyans.

"Another bug came here to die." Broly said, grinning down at Saishi. His grin dropped, holding out a palm down at the girl.

 _You've got to be joking me!_ Saishi thought, clenching her fists to her chest as a hiss left her nose.

"Escape while you still can!" Broly fired a ki blast down at the child, sending up the ground in smoke. Then he twisted his head back at Turles. "Are you going to stay there or what?"

"On the contrary, you've given me enough time." Turles gestured a fruit in one palm, before crunching into the fruit. "Let me actually finish what was started." No way was he going to leave without eliminating this eyesore from the face of the universe; he was going to live and rule planet's to his own liking.

Then a spark of violet shot past his shoulder guard, decapitating the guard straight off. Turles whipped his head; the girl was still alive, standing on a branch just above the two Saiyans.

Her clawed hand pointed towards Turles as Saishi took in a deep breath. She was had no plans to be killed soon.

"A weakling like you actually survived." Turles said, rubbing his forehead with an index finger. "It's always the ones that look weak are the trickiest to kill."

"Weak?" Broly said as he slanted his head at Turles. "You're the one that's weak around here." He pointed at Turles with his fist. "All you've done was handicapping yourself with that."

"Oh, like as if you being born with a ridiculous birth right made this even better." Turles said, rolling his head as he tossed the core of the fruit behind him.

Saishi leapt off from the branch, although Broly darted his teal eyes towards her. He shot out a ki blast at the girl.

"Hey!" Saishi yelled, backing away onto a branch as she raised a fist at Broly. "He's-"

"I didn't ask for your help." Broly interrupted as he kept his open palm facing Saishi as his gaze remained stern on Turles. "He's my fight, alone. I've warned you once to back off, don't make me have to **kill** you." His steel gaze trailed to hers.

After several seconds, Saishi let out a sigh. Who was she joking? She was no shape to fight; her knees were swollen, her skin were scarred, what else? She was a punching bag at the moment. She leaned against the wooden arms of the tree.

 _Is he actually letting a weaker fighter live?_ Turles thought as he rubbed his chin. _He's a Saiyan capable of purging a galaxy... If I'm not mistaken. But why would he need such a weakling? She's just going to weaken the bloodline for all I know if that's what she's there for._

"Round two begins, I suppose." Turles raised his chin up at Broly, crossing his arms as Broly kept a harsh gaze. "Expect to have no mercy." His eyes glanced over to Saishi before snapping back to Broly.

"Saishi," Broly said, "if you truly value your life, get out of here; otherwise I'll kill you now." He held out a green ball of Ki, whistling as the green hue sucked the colours of the land.

"I refuse." Saishi said as she took her stance, pointing her clawed hand at Turles. "I need to get some answers off from him."

"I can answer your questions," Turles said, raising a brow as he wrapped his tail around his waist, "under one circumstance." He held an index finger up at Saishi, catching her attention. "Join me and I'll gladly answer your questions." Turles smirked. "Then you can get away from such a ruined planet and live a life of luxury." He gestured an open palm at Saishi, covering his mouth as he gazed up at Saishi with his teal gaze. She remained with a firm stare. "Whatever you want." Turles said, raising his hands up at Saishi. Saishi's brows loosened, removing her frown as she gazed at Turles's opening palm. "Train however you want, eat whatever you want- join me." He dipped his brows, growing a smile across his lips as Saishi drew a hand close to herself. "You can live like a God." He curled his fingers up at Saishi.

 _The promise..._

"Never." Saishi said, slashing the air with a swift motion of the arm. "A God? Tch, I'm just a mere mortal!" Her canines showed as she hissed at Turles. "I have no lust for power like you."

"Ahh, well..." Turles said as he rubbed his nose. Another team member would have be nice, she seemed quite strong since she survived an attack from a Super Saiyan. "That's a shame. It's just a matter of time that you'll di-"

"She's too weak to be a worthy kill." Broly said, pointing a fist at Saishi. Saishi snapped her eyes at Broly. "She's nothing but trash. Don't even try to kill her." Saishi's thin brows shot up.

 _Trash..._ Saishi thought, stiffening her trembling jaws as Broly's steel gaze avoided hers. _Am I... am I?_ Saishi loosened her hands. _Yes... he's always mentioned it._ Her head hung low where her marroon bangs fell over her eyes. _I am really a weakling... I'm not even_ _ **worthy**_ _to be killed._

"Oh... you didn't have to put your partner down." Turles said, gesturing a hand at Broly as Saishi's blank eyes stared into the empty void ahead of her. "Now look at her." He raised a chin up at Broly; this giant had no compassion... Just like how a Saiyan warrior should be; ruthless, brutal and cold.

"It's not that you treated your **allies** well." Broly said, locking his predotorial gaze with Turles.

Broly vanished from branch, Turles's teal eyes snapped open before being slammed upwards in the jaw with an elbow strike, followed by an energy ball rammed into Turles's gut before blasting him into the skies above.

 _Grgh! How?_ Turles thought, jerking to a stop at the chilly stratosphere, beyond the barrier of branches of the Tree if Might. A taste of iron seeped onto to his tongue, he spat to his right before looking back down at the grey lands. _It looks like I'll have to go to extreme proportions._ From his chest plate, Turles held out a capsule.

From the branches below, the winds whistled past the looming Saiyan and teen.

"Kid." Broly said, twisting his teal gaze at the blank teen. "Get a hold of yourself."

"... you really are what people say about you." Saishi said, refusing to look at the looming Saiyan. "You Saiyans are alike." She snapped her slitted eyes at the Saiyan, her voice thick with annoyance.

"Father must have said something to you again, isn't it?" Broly said, cracking a grin on his lips. "And that little insect."

"You love to watch people suffer!" Saishi said, clenching her claws up at the Saiyan. "Your attitude and your behaviour sickens me."

"Whine all you want," Broly said as he crossed his arms. "I should have left you to die back with his crew." He snapped his steel eyes at Saishi.

Saishi lulled her head back before covering her mouth, squeezing her eyelids shut as a hushed gasp left her throat.

"Y...you?" Saishi opened her circular eyes. "You; saving m..me? I- I don't b..believe you." She gripped her tank top. "Yet I can't bring myself to c..call you a monster." Her voice dropped into a whisper. _Samoe, as much as I've tried; I can't see him the same as you._

"Why?"

 _Crap! Why did I say that out loud?_ Saishi lowered her shaky hands from her mouth. "...Because you're my mentor."

"Tell me the **truth**." Broly glared at the teen.

"...I respect you." Saishi said, bowing her head at Broly, squeezing her eyelids shut. "I've learned that monsters aren't always what they seem. That's why I can't call you one."

Broly's glare faded.

"Your honesty is the main reason why you're still alive; besides your power." Broly said, lowering his arms. Saishi shot her hands up as the Saiyan flew over to her. His speed, this Saiyan's speed was gradual, not fast and not slow; it worried the teen. A grin grew across his lips, but it was off- not the usual malice filled one. "I like your honesty kid. I need someone who's honest." He held his hand out to the teen. "I need the truth, it's why I'm still sane..." Broly faced the armoured Saiyan landing on the branch ahead. "But it won't last." His grin faded.

"I don't understand." Saishi said, stepping away from the branches behind her.

"You don't understand?" Broly said, looking back at the teen with his pale, teal eyes. "That's okay kid. I just need you to understand one thing Saishi." He let out a sigh, calming his golden aura as his energy surged through his flesh, blood and bones. "I won't have the time to say this again, so I need you to listen carefully." He landed onto the branch, crossing his arms as Turles flew towards them.

Saishi nodded, sweat trickling down her face as the speeding Turles held out his hand at the duo.

"You have to survive, I have no intention of killing you." Broly said, observing Turles's storm of Ki blast flying towards them. "And no, this isn't because I'm obeying my father's order, it's out of **my** free will." A crackling shockwave of Ki erupted from the towering Saiyan's hand, dispersing the storm of Ki into shards of light and knocking Turles off into the branches below.

"We should deal with him first-"

"He's no threat." Broly intervened, looking over to Saishi, who pointed at the lands below. "His Ki's dropping. I'm assuming he never truly unlocked the Super Saiyan power since he's always going for the fruit. Helpless trash." He folded his arms again. "Back to the point, you're my student. I have no **special** responsibilities for you, neither do I have anything less. But-" He turned his head away from Saishi, then he twisted his head back at Saishi; raising his fists to his chest, clenching his jaws shut as his aura surged through his body.

"Broly? Please, I don't want to fight you! Calm down!" Saishi said, slashing the air as swear trickled down her face. At this point, she couldn't help but accept the fact she feared him.

"Never try to take me in this form." Broly said, grunting as he raised his fists to his eye level. "As you can see, I haven't mastered this form; you've already know that- I can't c.. control my Ki. If I go any longer in this form, or power up, it's going to- Grgh. It's going to rip me to shreds." He lowered his bloodied palms, opening them to the teen. "Look- I know I'm not the best person to explain things but; I only ask for you to stay honest to your words and I won't be ticked off about anything."

"Ahh... so you drive your power from rage."

Broly and Saishi snapped their heads to Turles, who applauded the duo as he rose from the twisting branches below. "That's yet another reason why your going to have to die." Turles said, narrowing his teal eyes at Broly. "Besides the fact you found someone capable of weakening the bloodline."

"Eh?" Saishi said, clasping her hand over her chest. "What?"

"Nothing, just get out of here." Broly said, raising a fist at Turles. "Just forget what he said."

"Oh? Not only she doesn't know but you rather have her not know?" Turles said, placing a hand on his waist.

"Whatever the hell's going through that head of your's your own twisted humour." Broly said, opening in hand with a ball of crackling Ki as a growl left his throat. "You annoying bastard."

"Well, I'll take her if you don't want her." Turles grinned at Broly. "Besides, I'll treat her better than you ever will. After when I obliterate your sorry existence."

 _Are they saying what I think they're saying?_ Saishi thought as she felt her face burn from tension.

 _Well, if you're a from a dying race, I'm pretty sure you'll need to somehow repopulate in some way or another._ Karu said, sweeping her tail on the floorless abyss.

 _Uhh... I... I'd rather die._ Saishi flicked her eyes from Turles to Broly. _You know... my Dna is already messed up as it is. So jokes on the-_

"Saishi," Broly said, holding up a crackling, green energy ball. "Get away from here, it's going to get dangerous."

"But-"

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" Broly said, yelling at the fleeing teen.

"Yes Broly!" Saishi said, leaping off each branch and down into the misty depths.

Below followed the bruised Amond; eating a fruit in the protective arms of the tree. It was time for a counter attack.

 _Author notes: I know that this chapter was kinda short but I tried to balance out some action with some dialogue. I think I'm not doing so well handling some of the characters *cough* Broly*cough*, since I've been focusing on my studies lately. So, I'm just gonna say that the chapters will be shorter and probably take over a month to produce. Sorry about that! But I'll eventually finish this story, I will get to the Cell games. So until then._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	20. Survive

_**Author notes:**_ _Yup... I know it's been a long wait. Heck, I wasn't suppose to leave this new chapter for two months... maybe three months. Damn. Any who, I'm apologies to my fellow readers for the long delay for posting this chapter. Due to the busy life of reality, college, I may have to extend the time taken to update newer chapters. I hope you all understand the stresses and strains of college and university... or education and employment in that matter. So all I ask is that a little patience is all I need, that's so that I can try to create this fanfic with quality to the best of my abilities. So I may take at least two months, or three with university stuff going on as well, to post a new chapter._

 _Without further ado, let's get down to business._

 _*Queue for Disney Mulan's music/Tfs plays*_

 _Fellow readers can ignore my random/annoying outbursts at any given time. Thanks. ^_^_

 **Planet Earth - Wastelands**

Vapour left their nose, with each breath trailing into the chilly breeze as the fighters leapt from one place to the next, leaving footprints on the frost on the stone grounds below. Grunts, yelling and splattering of liquids ran across the colourless lands, painting fear, again and leaving a stench of violence in its wake.

"Come on, is this the best you guys can do?" Raditz said, grabbing an incoming punch from the armoured alien before holding a ball of purple, static Ki at the alien's face. The alien gulped before being tossed behind the wild haired Saiyan. "Pathetic. Don't waste my time."

Zip!

A burning sensation raced past Raditz's face, leaving a stinging burn on his cheek. His dark eyes flicked to the alien, where smoke rolled from the machine on his arm.

"I had just about enough from you." Raditz said, cracking his knuckles before lunging at the alien. "Die!"

From the other ends of the battlefield, Krillin raised a hand towards the alien, his palms faced towards himself as the monk lured them. An alien dived towards Krillin, throwing a fist; Krillin grabs the attacker's wrist, transferring the momentum around the monk before tossing him back to his charging team members. One after another, each alien was thrown against each other like a group of pin pong balls.

 _Boy, doesn't Tien's technique came so handy._ Krillin thought as he held his hands as a fist. _Better stay focused. I can't lose!_ He flicked his black eyes over to Okome and Gohan, huddled together on the icy grounds below.

Back to back, they observed the swarm around them, falling down like flies.

 _They really don't take much to beat._ Okome thought, rubbing her bruised forehead as cold sweat slithered down her cheeks. _But I can't let that bring me down._

Gohan flicked his eyes left and right, observing the swarm holding out their guns towards both children.

"You know what to do." Gohan said, whispering as his head tilted back.

Okome nodded; seconds before the barrage of Ki blasts were shot from the swarm. Smoke covered the area, obscuring the views of most of the swarm.

"Now!"

A fist rammed into a jaw of one alien, while a kick landed on another's skull; knocking both aliens above and breaking the swarm apart.

Gohan somersaulted back, whipping his hands above his head; letting loose a yellow beam.

"Masenko!" Gohan said, yelling as the beam erupted from his palms, cutting through the dense, ivory clouds and to the skies above. "Whew, we still have a long way." Gohan rubbed his sweaty forehead before shaking his head from exhaustion.

"Yeah." Okome said, holding a palm out at the regrouping swarm. "We've got to hold on for a little longer." She kept her back close to his, both flicking their eyes as the swarm surrounded them.

This was more tedious than the duo had thought.

His black eyes observed the ivory battlefield ahead, watching nothing than his foot soldiers struggling to kill those weaklings. He clenched his fangs tighter as his arms were crossed over, one finger tapping his arm. Struggling, those weaklings could be easily wiped out with a blink of an eye. Unless those scientists were hiding critical information from him. Slug batted an eye.

"Oh, it looks like you're in trouble now." Angila said, flicking his ginger hair away from his pale fingers. "You really made the boss upset, Gyusho... Kakuja." His eyes flicked from both of the identical twins below him. "Only one of you are going to live." He narrowed his dark eyes.

Before one of the tiny, robed alien could speak, a red light raced past. A spark of pain burst from his chest, causing the alien to vomit out in a high screech. The battlefield behind exploded into a hue of crimson, draining out the life of the white, misty lands below.

"I'm sure you now understand the severity of lying to Lord Slug now, Kakuja?" Angila said, his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at the fading hue.

"The midget already knows, he's quaking in his boots." A hulking winged alien said, patting his orange, bald head with a his hand. "Too bad Gyusho was such a wimp. Actually, I was getting tired of him."

"Nah, he'll do fine with our boss." A small, green alien popped his head around Angila. "The boss already has a liking for his flexibility for his plans, Wings." He blinked his frog-like eyes at the hulking monster before him.

"Well then," Angila said, closing his eyes for a moment. "We better clear this luxurious planet from these ugly maggots; or we will surely feel the wrath of our Lord."

"Let's pummel those hairy maggots!" Wings said, slamming one fist into his clenched palm before taking off into the skies with a smirk.

"You guys go on ahead." Kakuja said, waving his hands at the leaving group. "You'll know what I always do. I'm no fighter like you all."

"Fair enough." Angila said as he flicked his ginger hair. "Group, follow me! We've got some cleaning to do." He pointed out to the crater left a few miles ahead.

Tck... tuck...

The wild haired Saiyan scanned the uneven grounds, darting over from one place to the next, shifting and destroying boulders from sight as rock were littered everywhere from that blast earlier. Armoured corpses laid on the countless rubble, laying above or just barely out of their rocky graves.

Weaklings. Raditz gave a short huff before trudging past the still corpses, not looking back at those bodies; all burnt and roasted maroon with the bitter smell of burnt rubber lingering in the chilly airs.

"Hey! Baldy! Kid!" Raditz said, tasting iron seeping onto his tongue as he yelled. He spat to one side before rubbing his cracked, bloodied lips. His black eyes caught a twitching finger from the boulders ahead. Raditz darted towards it, blasting the rocks to dust.

"Thanks uncle Raditz." Gohan said, rubbing his eyes with one hand as the other shielded Okome's head.

"Keep it together you two!" Raditz said, dragging out the duo from their rocky tombs. "Otherwise I'll have to pummel you both back into shape."

"What sort of attack was that?" Okome said, rubbing head. Her eyes squeezed shut as a dull, numb sensation darted all over her skull. She shook her head, looking over to Gohan; who slapped his cheeks with a loud thwack.

"Beats me." Gohan said, shaking his head before leaping up to his feet.

"Those goons can't be strong enough to do that." Raditz said, looking over to the inky skies above. "But at least it's cut down the work for us." Raditz said as he pointed at the laying corpses ahead of him by a few metres with his boot.

Gohan gazed over to the unmoving alien, inspecting the creature from his cracked and bloodied chest plate and up to his helmet.

Raditz observed the boy. A smirk left his lips as his dark eyes narrowed at the boy.

Wsh!

Okome leapt in front of Gohan, swooping an arm in front of Gohan as blood sprayed across the pale, frosty grounds. But it wasn't enough to save the boy from seeing the gruesome reality ahead.

Raditz kicked the helmet, before leaving an echoes of thunks far ahead, into the misty depths.

"Why would you do that?" Gohan said, yelling as he whipped his head away from Raditz. "He couldn't harm you any more!"

"Listen Kakarot's son." Raditz said, pointing at the alien's unmoving face; all scrunched up and burnt a bloody maroon. "You're a half Saiyan, I'm a full blooded Saiyan. Killing is normal for a Saiyan, we are, after all, a warrior race."

"Tch, but he was harmless!" Gohan said, clenching his fists up at the wild haired Saiyan. "My father would never do something like that!"

"And that is the problem." Raditz said, looking back up Gohan. "You see, I never understood your father. He's a Saiyan like me... but, he's nothing like the average Saiyan."

"My father helps anyone." Gohan said, clenching a fist close to his chest. "And he always sees the good in a person, that's why he doesn't want to hurt unless he has to. He always gives anyone a second chance, I mean... He enjoys going out and training. Oh, and he really likes challenges." Gohan looks down at the frosty grounds. "I guess he really wanted you to stay so that he could fight you whenever, wherever because you were really strong."

"It must be the inhabitants that must have changed Kakarot into a compassionate, dopey, little brother." Raditz said, rubbing the temples if his forehead. "But yet the Saiyans that had these qualities were stated as "abnormal" by the King. So they were sent off as failures to conquer planets... or forgotten entirely." _\- I'll probably never understand Kakarot. How can someone so carefree and good be so powerful?_

"But, that's..." Okome said, raising a hand to her lips. "So wrong!" She dropped her hand to a fist. "Just because a high authority says it's abnormal, doesn't mean it's right!" Okome's navy eyes snapped up at Raditz, her brows furrowed as she shook her fist.

"Look," Raditz said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know you'll disagree since you're an Earthling, a race that... well are weak- truth be told." He raised a palm at Okome and Gohan. "You're not a warrior race... so you guys are better at other things." _-Not that I know what they're good at aside from the bastard that shot me with a power level of five. Pathetic..._ Raditz thought, flicking his dark eyes back at the duo. "It's not the best time to talk right now." Raditz said, rubbing his wild hair as he rested a hand on his hip. "Let's beat the enemy and then I'll talk. Right now, we need to stick together otherwise the enemy is going to take over your home planet."

"Fine." Okome said, loosening her fists before looking over to Gohan. Gohan nodded in response to her agitation.

"It's about time you all came after us."

A silky voice rang clear in the chilly, misty airs. The trio snapped their heads up at a boulder, seeing the ginger haired demon with his arms crossed standing before a group of six, he grinned. Angila uncrossed his arms before running a hand through his ginger hair.

"I call dibs on the runts." Wings said, cracking his knuckles, hovering in the cold airs above and besides Angila.

"Fine by me." Angila said, flicking his hair.

"Oh, that wild one looks kinda fun." Medamatcha said, his frog-like eyes gleamed down at Raditz, clenching his fists close to his chest.

"So it's all you idiots that thought you can prance here, huh?" Raditz said, crossing his arms as the duo took their stances.

"My, my... that's not how to greet your guests now. Do you?" Angila said, placing a hand on his chest. "Those are such nasty words. But then again, what can I expect from such an ugly race?" Angila's thin brows arched.

"Wow, Rapunzel must have had a bad beauty sleep, look at his hair." Medamatcha said, looking over from Angila to Raditz, cupping his hands together as he batted his yellow eyes. "Kinda reminds me of someone..."

"Oh, hush it you toad!" Angila said, snapping his head at the frog like alien, gritting his teeth. "We must carry out Lord Slug's plan. Anything other than that can be resolved later."

"Man morons or what?" Okome said, whispering as vapour left her lips.

"Umm... yep," Gohan said, keeping his sight on the ginger haired alien. "But we can't fall here."

"Alright..." Raditz said, a red vein bulged from one side of his forehead. "I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face!" He raised a clenched fist up at the trio, his dark eyes glaring at Medamatcha.

"Wings, you know what to do." Angila said, looking over to the bulky, winged alien after observing his black nails. Then he flicked his index finger.

Medamatcha observed the direction of Angila's finger, flicking backwards towards the space ship belonging to their lord.

 _Already?_ Medamatcha thought, poking his index finger over his lip. _But Kakuja could be speaking to the boss. I don't wanna interfere with their conversation. One slip up and I'll be killed. Yipes!_

Medamatcha flew off.

Raditz blasted off towards the short, green alien. But, he jerked to a stop.

"Oh ho ho, I'm gonna have some fun with these maggots." Wings said, cracking his fists. "Where you going?" He threw a fist at the incoming Raditz.

"I have no time to deal with brainless freaks like you!" Raditz said, slapping the fist to one side, then ramming a knee up Wings's chin.

Clck...

"I have a very tough layer of skin you know." Wings said, unmoved by Raditz's knee. "Here's how you smash someone's face in."

"GRGH!" Raditz yelled as Wings rammed his head into his and loosening the Saiyan's grip on the alien's rough wrist.

Raditz backed away, rubbing his head. He snapped his eyes again, Wings came charging towards him like a rhino.

"Masenko HA!"

A yellow beam slammed into the bulky creature, sending up a billow of smoke in the misty airs above. Raditz snapped his head down, Gohan had his hands out over his head, whilst Okome had both her palms out up at the Anglia, whom was surrounded by icicle spears to his face.

 _So the pretty one can use liquids._ Angila thought, looking at the frozen spears poking inches away from his eyes. _Anomalies, aren't they annoying..._

 _Huh, smart little brats._ Raditz thought, rubbing his eyes from the dull pain echoing from within his skull. _They'll only strike if they're not the main target, I mean they are weak after all._ He gazed back up at the misty lands sinking down towards a crater. _Right, I better go after that little toad._

"Mister Raditz!" Gohan said, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Me and Okome will take care of things here, you go on ahead!"

"Don't get too cocky kid!" Raditz said, clenching a fist down at Gohan. "One slip up and we'll all lose! Get straight to the point!"

"Oh, I will." Angila said, flicking his ginger hair. "HA!"

A burst of Ki shattered the tomb of ice he was caged into; blowing away the duo far away into the frosty grounds below.

"YOU BRATS!" Raditz said, showing his teeth, clenching his fists close to his chest. A burst of purple static erupted from his hands, he threw his hands over his head before blasting the ginger haired alien into a plume of smoke.

"Behind you!"

Raditz snapped his head back, meeting another heavy blow to his body.

"Huh, so you're the one that's causing so much trouble." A rough voice fell onto the wild haired Saiyan's ears.

Before Raditz could turn his head; his muscles felt numb, like as if they were being weighed down by something heavier every second. Then a stinging shot of pain darted through his back, causing the Saiyan to yell out in agony.

"You have some very nice energy." Medamatcha said, clinging onto Raditz's back. "The baldy before hand had nothing left, he was just a bag of bones."

"The inhabitants of this planet are such a bore." A rough voice, sounding more than agitated, escaped into the chilly atmosphere. "What's taking you all so long? I would have wiped out all the life forms already."

"Sorry boss." Medamatcha said, laughing as his fangs were slammed shut. "This one here seems to be giving us trouble. He's nothing like the average human." He gazed back up at his boss, showing little but a scar on his left eye.

"Destructo Disk!"

A whirring sound cut across the land. Raditz snapped his half eyes open.

With the little energy he had left, he flipped his back up and threw Medamatcha into the growing sound of whirring.

The scarred "boss" of Medamatcha batted an eye, sending the glowing disk up into a plume of smoke.

"What was that?" Medamatcha said, his eyes popping out as his "boss" crossed his arms over his yellow battle suit.

"Instant death." "Boss" replied. "Well, to you any way."

"Lord Slug!" Angila said, placing a hand over his chest. "We had all of this plann-"

"Silence." Slug said, raising his arm as a swoosh silenced the lands. "I'll be taking over here and finish them in an instant. You imbeciles can go back to the ship."

"Yes my Lord!" Angila said, saluting Slug before flying off into the inky skies along with Wings and Medamatcha.

Gusts of icy winds carried the pale dust scattered across the lands, stinging the bruises of the wild haired Saiyan. He rubbed his head, before shaking his head from the burning sensation of pain darting all over his skull from that winged bastards head-butt.

 _It's too soon to fight him._ Raditz said, shuffling his position of his hands up to his chest. _I have to know what he had in his arsenal before I can take this fool down._

"So, a Saiyan..." Slug said, showing his fangs as the corners of his lips curved up. "From Planet Vegeta... huh, I thought there would be none left. After when Frieza blew it up any way."

"Frieza?" Raditz said, his voice trembled as he clenched his teeth. "What on Planet Vegeta are you talking about?" He held a fist up at Slug. "Why would you mention him?"

"Shouldn't we all know what he wants?" Slug said, holding both his palms at Raditz. "He wants to rule the universe, isn't that enough of a reason to you? "

"Why would he-" Raditz fell silent, trailing his onyx eyes to the frosty grounds. Then his eyes snapped up at Slug. "You're a Namek!" - _he's the one that the old guy must have warned me and Kakarot. Damn it! This is going to be bothersome._ Raditz pointed a finger up Slug.

"... yes, I am." Slug said, sighing, turning his head side to side as his brows dipped up. "Just like you Saiyans, the Nameks are having a rough time as well." His small pupils looked down at Raditz again. "But obviously not for the same reason."

"You Namek's were the creators of the Dragonballs, that's why Frieza would target your race." Raditz said, dropping his hand to his waist. "As for Saiyans, I have no idea."

"Well, I know that you're all a bunch of barbarians." Slug said, gritting his fangs together. "All you do is go planet to planet, destroying everything and conquering them as your own. It's funny how such a barbaric race fall to such a measly amount." Creases grew from the bridge of his nose. "And you know what the joke is? The Saiyans worked under Frieza."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. The Saiyans, like myself, did purge the planet of their lifeforms," Raditz flicked a thumb to himself, "but, working under Frieza? You've got to be joking." He threw his head back, laughing. "We were slaves to that tyrant!" He snapped his head back, his brows furrowed. "Even if he gave us the technology to travel to different planets, he had no real reason for a Saiyan to work under him. We were dogs, we cleaned every mess that... that tyrant! And reduced us to nothing but monkeys at a circus!"

"For such a uncivilised race, I wouldn't blame Frieza mocking you barbarians." Slug grinned down at Raditz. "But, I'd rather clean you all out myself, I have my own reasons to get rid of you Saiyans." He unfolded his arms, standing tall as his eyes observed the wild haired Saiyan below. "I won't be taking any prisoners."

"Tch." Raditz gritted his teeth, raising one fist up at Slug as his other hand remained close to his chest. _Damn it, I'm going to have to buy time for the others. But seriously, if he really had a problem with the Saiyans, why come to Earth and land? He could have just blown it up. Unless he's here for-_

 _"_ If you're fighting for the Dragonball, they're not here." Raditz said, yelling up at Slug whom held both his palms up, close to his chest.

"Fool, I don't need the Dragonballs if I already have my youth back." Slug said, a ball of orange Ki zapped from his palms before orbiting around the green, tall Namek. "With my youth, I can beat you with just my eyes." Slug folded his arms again. "And planet Earth has some rare gems, so I'm gonna be keeping this rock."

 _Tch- another tyrant wants Earth..._ Raditz thought as he drew a hand close to his chest. _I just hope Frieza won't be coming to Earth at this rate, otherwise everyone's gonna be dead at this rate._

 **South Galaxy - Planet ? - Tree of Might**

The skies above, the lands below... all lifeless, dull and silent; unless it was for the horizon, streaked scarlet, like as if the sky bled through the vast abyss of the unknown. The Tree of Might stood, unfazed by the plummeting temperatures of the planet's every energy sapped out of its core.

Grghrl...

Saishi placed a hand over her stomach. She curled her knees up to her chest, she was hungry, cold and exhausted.

 _How does he manage to survive through all of this?_ Saishi thought, resting her head on her knees. _I could barely go without a day of breaking my body... let alone vomiting out food if Broly struck me in the gut. Urgh!_ She shuddered. Saishi lifted her head up, squinting her eyes down at the crown resting on her thighs. _I can't leave yet. I still need to put this on him after when he beats that Saiyan._

She gazed off into the inky skies above, a spark of green highlighted the skies above.

The armoured Saiyan leapt from branch to branch, high up within the Tree of Might. Panting, vapour left his nose as he twisted his head, scanning each branch ahead with his stinging eyes.

A rush of heat. The armoured Saiyan jerked to a stop, seeing nothing but a hue of green flash past his teal eyes for a moment.

 _Grgh... he's really on to me._ Turles thought, flicking his sight to the dull lands below. _My head could've went with that blast, I need to focus._

He tensed his body again, standing tall as he scanned the misty depths below. He was running out of time, his transformation wasn't going to last.

He snapped his eyes wider.

A rush of wind knocked Turles off his feet, sending him into the misty depths of the Tree of Might.

"If you're a Saiyan, fight me instead of running away like the coward you are!" Broly said, his fist racing towards Turles's face.

Turles whipped his head back, avoiding the blow before whipping his legs forwards, connecting a kick to Broly's jaw.

 _There's no way he could have powered up that quickly!_ Turles thought, clenching his teeth tight as the kick left Broly unfazed. He somersaulted away, tossing a storm of purple Ki at the towering Saiyan.

A growing sound of laughter erupted from the smoke before a flash of gold ripped apart the smoke. Turles raised his arms up as he remained suspended in the air, blocking another burst of aura from the golden shroud of Ki around the Saiyan before him.

"It's futile." Broly said, his teal eyes narrowing at Turles defending against the sheer force of his Ki. "If you let me kill you, you wouldn't have to suffer." A screeching whistle echoed across the lands, before the colour of the lands were drained green.

 _Tch... that attack again!_ Turles thought, tensing the muscles of his arms and chest. _How much energy does this Saiyan have? This energy should have exhausted him by now._

"A Saiyan's battle isn't always about raw strength, it's about finesse too." Turles said, peering over his own arms of defence. "You're just a loose cannon, consumed with nothing but rage, hatred and bloodlust."

"You talk too much." Broly said, holding a ball of Ki in his palm. His teal eyes trailed towards the Ki ball.

This wasn't good news...

Turles leapt away. Broly tossed a barrage of Ki blasts, all zooming towards the armoured Saiyan.

 _The only thing I can do is out speed him._ Turles thought, swerving left and right before ducking into the misty depths of the Tree of Might. He raced down the frosty trunk, whilst being pursued by Broly, in a blinding burst of speed as debris burst left, right and centre from the green barrage of Ki balls.

Kch!

"GRGH!"

The armoured Saiyan's foot crashed through the disintegrating trunk, sending Turles plummeting into the arched roots of the Tree of Might. He whipped his head back, another ball of green Ki came racing down towards him. Turles brought his hands out, a disk of crackling Ki expanded from his palms.

"Kill drive!" He yelled, firing the Ki disk towards the green Ki ball. The airs became obscured by the smoke, leaving nothing but a hazy atmosphere.

The armoured Saiyan landed with a squelch. He shook his head, clearing his mind of any sensations that ran through his body. His eyelids slid open, his teal eyes observed the shallow waters, tainted with drips of crimson and blurring his rippling reflection, all the way up to the roots that burrowed in and out of the lands.

 _It's all coming together,_ Turles thought, the corners of lips slid up as he closed his eyes. _That buffoon needs to focus a little more on fighting and then this planet will go, but before then; I'll need to collect some fruits._

He gazed back up at the blanket of branches, sprawling across like worms as a faint crimson light shone through the tiny gaps of the constrictive arms.

His grin dropped.

Turles shot his arms up, blocking the blow between his wrist guards as a massive boot came crashing down.

Crick!

Turles let out a heavy grunt, forcing the boot away before thrusting an open palm at Broly.

"Take this!" Turles said, sending up a surge of Ki from his palm to where the lands were consumed in a hue of purple. He drew his shaky hand towards himself. He back flipped away, escaping from the net of fog before him. His hands dropped to his sides.

Numb.

Blood trickled down his armoured wrists and dripped of his trembling fingers. Broly had crushed his arms with one lethal blow; there was no denying that Turles grew weaker... Either that or Broly's power continued to increase.

 _I need to strike him,_ Turles thought, _if what I think is true; I'll need to use his ever increasing energy against him._ He crouched to his knees, feeling the cool sensation of water cleansing his bloodied palms. _I must focus my energy into a single point, but I'll need to distract him before getting a good blow on him._

A squelch echoed from the water's ahead of Turles. He snapped his head up, meeting the steel gaze looming over the armoured Saiyan.

"Are you done with your worthless struggling?" Broly said, sneering down at the kneeling Turles. Turles continued to bow his head. "You're nothing but wasted Saiyan's blood." Broly grabbed Turles by his golden hair and lifted him to eye level, glaring into his teal ones.

"I think you should really be careful to who you say worthless to." Turles said, wrapping his finger around one of Broly's wrists.

"I'm starting to hate that smug attitude of yours." Broly said, drawing Turles's face close to his. Turles felt his gaze ripping into his skull, just like how a Saiyan should be. Ruthless, bloodthirsty and lethal.

"And I'd hate to say goodbye to someone as fun as you." Turles cracked a grin. "Too bad. We would have been one of my best partners if we'd joined up... but you have some details that I don't like. Bye bye."

"BOSS!" A rough voice said, shouting from the other ends of the hazy, damp lands.

 _That's my cue._ Turles thought, his lips breaking out into a small grin.

"No you don't!" Another softer tone yelled.

A barrage of energy disks sliced towards the Saiyans, leaving a hive of buzzing over the hazy, crimson mist subduing the wooden arches.

 _Now if he's clever, he'll know that has to dodge._ Turles thought as he observed the still actions of Broly. _Unless he's alright with losing his limbs. Wait! What is he-_

"Do you honestly think that's going to stop me?" Broly said, holding Turles up towards the line of disk barrage. Turles shot his palms up, ready to counter the rows of disk zipping closer.

 _Is he a moron?_ Turles thought, clenching his palm into a fist as he gritted his teeth. He rammed an elbow back; but to his efforts the height between the armoured Saiyan and the behemoth were too great. _Crap, I'm going to have to lose a limb if he doesn't budge. Tch, no countering now I suppose..._

"BROLY! DODGE IT!" Saishi said, cupping her hands over, but not covering, her mouth from the shallow waters.

Drip... Drip...

Splodges of crimson dyed the clear water. His steel eyes observed the bloody gash stretching over a side of her waist, to where her grey and scaly hand gripped her damp, torn vest.

Broly glanced from the girl to the incoming barrage of Ki disks. Broly darted towards the barrage of Ki disks, dragging Turles along with him.

 _Grgh, he's going to throw me into that whirlwind!_ Turles thought, shuffling out a shard of red glass from his wrist guards. _It's a good thing I kept this._

"What?" Broly said, seeing nothing but the golden strands of hair drifting off into the chilly airs before his teal eyes.

Turles had escaped.

"Take this!"

Broly snapped his teal eyes to from the whirlwind of disks; to a storm of purple Ki blasts, all zooming towards him.

"This is not enough to stop me!" Broly said, roaring as he tensed his body, before blasting the air around him with his own sheer force of Ki. The atmosphere was dyed green, but not for too long.

 _Now..._

Waving a wand, a black spark shot towards the Tree of Might. Now things should get more interesting. She snapped her fingers, riding off into the crimson haze with her staff.

 _There's going to be more lovely energy to gather from here. At least to my greatest creation anyway._ She smiled, cradling a scale close to her chest marked with a swirly letter "M".

As the smoke cleared, Broly whipped his head, flicking his steel eyes and scanned the misty lands. Empty. They must have retreated. Cowards.

His eyes snapped wider. He whipped his head to his right. That energy-

The **bastard's** holding an artificial moon!

"Peek a boo." Turles said, feeling Broly's wild rage burn through his seething intakes of breaths. He swerved to his left, dodging an incoming fist from the Saiyan before somersaulting backwards onto the hazy reflections of the shallow waters. As soon as Turles whipped his head up; Broly lunged at him with yet another fist, countered by a block by Turles's armoured wrist guards.

"HAH!" Turles yelled, budging Broly back with a burst of dark Ki.

 _Grgh! This bug still has some energy left._ Broly thought as a rush of numbing sensation darted through his knees. _But what's up with the bleeding eyes? Gah, forget it! I can't let him use the fake moon, it's going to cost me everything._

Grunting, Broly lost his footing, allowing Turles to ram his fist to the Saiyan's abdomen.

 _NO!_ Broly thought, clenching his jaws as the fist flew towards him. With a rush of power, Broly's aura knocked Turles back, disintegrating the white ball of Ki from existence. He kicked upwards, booting Turles up by the chin, followed by slamming the armoured Saiyan back down by the ankle.

"Be gone!"

"GRGH!" Broly yelled out, snapping his head up at the dark skies as a burning rush darted over his bare spine. Damn it! His power was getting to him.

A familiar pain struck him, stabbing him and leaving him paralysed.

"Don't think I don't know how the King would have disposed you." Turles said, his voice low and his lips cracking to a smile. "Of course you were the "Legendary Super Saiyan", in which your only vulnerability is your abdomen... where the King stabbed you at birth. A scar left deep within the hardened, battle worn skin of yours, tainted with the very violence and agony of the south galaxy."

Blood dripped, leaving swirled of red in the shallow, hazy waters. A shard was stabbed deep within the walls of his abdomen, Broly's breaths faded, shortening as each passing second left his lungs.

"So much for a "Legendary Super Saiyan", you have the raw power... but, not the brains." Turles said, tapping the side of his head as he ripped out the shard from Broly's abdomen.

With a grunt, Broly hit the hazy waters, clutching his bleeding abdomen with squeezed eyelids.

"I'm not going to d... die so easily." Broly said, twisting his head- but then slammed down into the water with a boot over his skull.

"I've lost once to you." Turles said, twisting his boot back and forth, crushing Broly's skull. "And my revenge has been rewarded with such delicious power. Now you'll die; so called "Legendary Super Saiyan"."

Wsh!

Sliced off, his shoulder guard plopped into the water. A sting ran across his cheek, arms and legs, before blood seeped from those wounds.

"You should be dead." Turles said, twisting his head back. "Otherwise my newfound power will kill you for sure."

"It's not yours." Saishi said, gripping her bloodied chest with one hand as the other faced Turles. "That power she gave you is going to make you want more, until you become nothing but her pawns! I won't let you use her magic!"

"Or what? You're in no condition to fight, kid." Turles held a fist at the child. _Who's this other female she's talking about? Is she hallucinating from too many hits to her head?_ _Never mind, once I get rid if this Saiyan, maybe she'll join my squad. There's better things there than this empty rock._

 _She's spiked the fruit._ Saishi thought, placing more pressure on the wide gash on her waist. _Tch... I'm going to have to focus on his partner first, Towa may have already gotten away. Besides..._ Her eyes observed her damp shirt. _Those energy disks are going to be a problem._ "I'm not going to allow you to do what you please." She said, raising her hands, covered in scales, and pointing her claws at Turles.

"Looks like it's going to be easy pickings then." Turles said, looking down at Broly; silent and still, with his hair already black. "Looks like it's... night night for you. Just like all the legends." He raised a palm down at the unmoving Saiyan, cracking a grin as his glowing, red eyes narrowed with malice.

It was like hitting two birds with one stone. One mighty legend was brought down to his knees and the other one could only stare in helplessness.

Or that's what Turles thought.

Turles leapt away. Three balls of purple Ki whizzed towards him, launched by Saishi.

Drip...

Swirls of crimson hit the shallow waters.

Saishi collapsed.

A chilly rush of wind blew past Turles's face. His eyes widened as a crack echoed into the atmosphere.

"Amond!" Turles yelled, landing onto an arching root.

Blood trickled down his fist, then blood sprayed into the chilly airs.

 _Damn it!_ Turles thought, clenching his jaw tight. _He saw an opening and took it. I better take out the girl, she's giving too many distractions._

"Boss." Amond panted, his hand rested on the golden bands from where a fist was lodged in his gut. Blood trickled down his lips, Amond locked eye contact with the towering Saiyan's gaze before him; dark as the rage burned from within. "Cooler's men... they were here."

It felt as though his heart dropped, feeling like as if a ton of weights drowned his breathing. Turles gripped his chest.

"What?" Turles said, sweeping his arm across the airs before him. "You're telling me that now? Amond!"

Turles snapped his head to his left, spitting out the bitter taste of blood on his tongue. _Damn it. If it's him... There's no chance that anyone here's going to survive. I have to get away for now,_ Turles thought, pulling out a capsule from his chest plate. _If Cooler's men does come here, at least they'll go after that muscle head whilst I escape and reform a new strategy._

"I'm not done with you yet." Broly said, twisting his head up at Turles. "I'm going to kill you with this trash." He threw the unmoving Amond towards Turles with one huge yell.

"You won't get me so easily!" Turles said, leaping up and dodging Amond's corpse, slamming into the arching root. His eyes trailed to the trail of green Ki, darting all the way-

A solid kick landing on Turles's jaw, cracking his bones. Hurling Turles away, Broly pursued him, boosting around him in am arch before hitting Turles again, slamming a fist straight through his spine.

"GRGH!" Turles choked, coughing up blood as he stumbled forwards in the skies. _Why is he difficult to read, he didn't pack a strike that strong before- and he's not a Super Saiyan._ "HAH!" He threw a back kick, but Broly caught it with a laugh.

"If you hadn't noticed already, Saiyan, that energy boost you have is taking a huge toll on your body." Broly said, grinning before twisting Turles's ankle with a crack.

Turles gritted his teeth as his red eyes locked back at Broly's black ones, like as if they were taunting him for his helplessness. He wasn't going to lose to Broly, there was no way he was going to lose to a brainless, muscle head!

No, Broly, this Saiyan could read his power. There was no other method to read powers unless the scouter was used. But, then the scouter would have surely broke with such a reading.

Or Zenkai!

"Turles, you can't win." Broly said, letting go of Turles ankle. "That power's going to go to your head. If not your head, well... your body will break down under it."

"Shut up!" Turles yelled, shooting a disk of Ki at Broly. "Kill drive!"

Crick!

"Grgh!" Turles snarled, gripping his bloodied arm as Broly held a palm at Turles. Then he ducked under a roundhouse kick, then rolled to his left from a downwards kick. Then a punch to his spine.

"You're not even worth fighting." Broly said, kneeing the stunned Turles in the gut. "You're losing control over your own Ki. Your attacks are sloppy, you can't even land a good hit."

 _I should have killed him when he had that crown!_ Turles thought, stumbling away from Broly in the dark skies above. _He tricked me all along. He took advantage of the Zenkai and now he's going to abuse it! I have to end it now!_

Turles zipped all the way up into the dark skies. He whipped his arm back, feeling his Ki surge into one point with every once of strength.

"Die!" Turles shouted, snapping his hand down at the planet below with a hue of orange.

Broly shook his head. This was a sad way to end his life.

Saishi opened one of her eyes, watching Broly as she gripped the crown close to her chest. Soon, it was just a matter of waiting now.


	21. A tough situation! On the lines of death

_Author notes: it's been a long wait... well, kinda for me when I last uploaded a chapter. So, here's the new chapter for Dimensions Apart, enjoy!_

 **South galaxy - Planet ?- Tree of Might**

The lands were painted a chilly mix of green and purple. Clashing. Both blasts of Ki heaved against each other, crackling as one end refused to fall to the other.

A bitter taste of iron seeped onto his lips, and his luminous, crimson, bleeding eyes trembled with every numbing sensation rushing through his hands, arms and up to his chest.

How was the power from the fruit of the Tree of Might and Super Saiyan failing him? Turles clenched his teeth tight, letting out a seething trail of vapour into the dark skies above, streaked with a row of crimson.

 _Losing?_

A soothing voice rang through the armoured Saiyan's mind.

 _That can be easily fixed... let me lend you a hand._

A burst of energy illuminated the skies with a white hue, blinding the skies and fading out the colours of the land. Saishi twisted her head up, pulling her numbed body up by her bruised arms.

"Grgh!" Saishi panted. Sweat trickled down her face, stinging her wounds as she splashed against the shallow waters. _No! Not them!_ Saishi thought, panting; rising up to a kneel before snapping her head up at the darkening skies. "Tow-" She choked.

 _What do you think your doing? Human!_ Karu roared, slamming her armoured tail on the floorless abyss of Saishi's mind. _You're in no condition to fight her- not to mention Mira too!_

Saishi froze.

 _Damn it!_ Saishi thought, holding a ball of dark fire within a palm. _I'm going to have to gamble on this one. If that's an artificial moon, we'll have two rampaging apes... or Ozarus or whatever... I have no idea if Broly has a tail. I hope not though._

 _You should deal with those demons first!_ Karu swayed her tail. _Otherwise they'll get you first!_

 _Saiyans are the problem here._ Saishi observed the skies, seeing a ball hovering in the skies above. _I want to stop that happening at all costs. Towa had a habit of doing that to any Saiyan. Besides, either option still requires me to face them any way. Fight an Ozaru or fight those bastards._

 _No! Get away from Towa and Mira! Forget about the Saiyans!_ Karu growled, clawing the floorless grounds. _They can jump timelines! There's always going to be another variation; Broly and the others in another timeline. Just-_

"The failure survived. How intriguing..."

A deep and calm voice shot into Saishi's back. Sweat oozed from her cold face and her eyes snapped wide, her pupils shrivelled away to slits.

She thrusted her palms forwards, up at the dark skies.

Crick!

"NGH!" Saishi yelled. Blood splattered against the shallow waters, painting the serene liquids crimson.

Up in the airs of the Tree of Might, Broly lowered his arm, shielding his teal eyes from the sudden burst of energy.

 _That was too close._ Broly thought, flicking his eyes as he scanned the area before him. He arched a brow at the blue demon before him.

"I hope you're having some fun." Towa said, dipping her head and smiling as she held her staff between her fingers. She pointed a slender finger down at the navy lands below.

"Wait," Broly said, clenching a fist at Towa, whom vanished into the chilly airs in a burst of crimson and black. "Hey!"

A searing breath scorched the towering Saiyan's back. He twisted his head to met the crimson, blinded eyes of his opponent.

"Now we can finish our fight." Turles said, snarling as his fangs spilled out from his snout. "It's time to crush you like a bug!"

"Turles." Broly said, rubbing his wrists. "I should have known. You'll use any tactic to get it you way." _He's an Ozaru, with a powers of a Super Saiyan and that fruit._ Broly thought, clenching his fists before a gold aura burst from his body.

Broly dashed up, dodging a massive fist from the great ape before taking a sharp U-turn, dashing down Turles's spine in a burst of gold.

A grin left Turles's snout. Just where he needed that Saiyan to be. He jerked his elbow back, ramming Broly in his ribs, causing him to grunt before slapping him away with Turles's tail.

"You need to be much faster than that to beat me." Turles roared, firing off a beam from his mouth at the somersaulting Saiyan, jerking to a stop.

Broly shot his arms up.

The blast consumed the lands in a thick smog.

 _Another hit like that and I'll be down._ Broly thought, lowering his arms as the smoke left his forearms. The icy winds lashed at his bare back. Broly snapped his head back, only to get grabbed by a massive hand. _How is he still keeping control? Rgh._ Broly squirmed, moving his head as Turles grinned at the trapped bug caught with his palm.

"It's time to squash you." Turles said, covering Broly's head with his other hand.

"You're being stupid today." Broly said, observing Turles's fingers coiling around his body.

"You won't get away." Turles said, tightening his grip on Broly. "Now it's time to pop your head from your b- GRGH!"

A sharp row of needles stabbed into his index finger. Turles loosened his grip, Broly chomped into his glove, and deep into his flesh.

"You bug!" Turles roared as Broly ripped a chunk of flesh out from his finger, spewing blood from his torn glove. "GRGH!"

Broly shoved Turles's raw fingers away, before diving towards the misty lands below.

"I have to be faster? I think you're the one who needs to be faster!" Broly said, rubbing his lips before spitting the blood from his lips. "You gave up your brains for strength! A dumb move you made there!" He flew up into the artic breeze, tossing a barrage of Ki up at the giant ape's face, blinding Turles's crimson eyes and causing Turles to roar out in angst.

Broly took another sharp U-turn, twisting out from another massive fist before somersaulting over Turles's arm. He pummelled his fist down at the inner elbow joint, cracking Turles's arm with a heavy punch and causing the Saiyan to yell out again in pain.

"Come on! Try and hit me already!" Broly said, laughing as he ducked out from another fist. "You're too easy to read now."

 _How dare he!_ Turles thought, clenching his jaws tight as he stomped his foot down at the speeding Saiyan. Broly caught the incoming foot, gripping the sole of Turles's feet.

"You've lost speed, and the brains." Broly said, tilting his head out from the massive boot. "You've turned yourself into a big target. Not only that, but you've never trained to fully tap onto the potential of a Super Saiyan, did you? Those fruits boosted your ability without the need to train." Broly dragged the boot down with a grunt. "Well let me tell you something... you'll suffer a huge consequence if you refuse to train the Super Saiyan transformation!" He pulled the giant ape by the boot, swinging him before tossing Turles up into the skies. A green hue drained the lands with a high screeching whistle, forming into a small ball of Ki within Broly's palm. Then he tossed the energy, in pursuit of Turles.

"NO!" Turles yelled, blasting up to the inky skies above with a roar in green. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" His voice echoed into the murky depths of the skies above.

Broly lowered his hand, his golden aura faded into the silent airs. At least he won't be seeing that annoyance anytime soon. Now, the woman who was responsible for this...

Her arm limped, swaying left and right aimlessly. She gripped her arm; broken.

"Mira!" Saishi hissed under her voice, her voice strained as she choked. One eye twitched open as the ultimate warrior stood before her.

"There's no need to shout my name if I'm standing right before you." Mira said, his scarlet eyes staring down at the teen, with his arms crossed over his chest. "You will not intervene with my creator's wishes. That's an order."

Saishi gritted her teeth tighter.

"I refuse to obey you! I'm never going back with you!" Saishi snarled, writhing her head at Mira. "I'm a human! An Earthling!"

"The blood of a demon courses through your veins." Mira said, not once breaking his gaze with Saishi as he stared down at her. "You can feel it, can't you?" He raised a palm up at Saishi. "The lust for power, the need for battle, the utter dominance over your enemies and drawing their blood and agony!" He clenched his palm, crushing the life out of the silent air.

Saishi shifted her body away from Mira, gripping her broken arm as she locked her gazed with his.

"You, an Earthling," Mira said, crossing his arms over his chest again. "With the DNA of other countless races... Don't you realise that without you and countless failures of others, gave birth to the ultimate fighter?" He held up an index finger. "Earthlings, their strengths lies within their mastery of control over Ki." He held up his middle finger. "Demons, their strengths being the fire Ki and the magic they wield- just like the Demon King once had." He held up his ring finger. "Namekians, their strength being to regenerate lost limbs." He rested all of his fingers on his bicep. "Frieza's race; or Acrosians or Frost Demons, however you name them fit, their strengths are their speed, durability and ability to change their physical appearance greatly."

Then he pointed his chin up at Saishi. "But the power of the Saiyans... they continue to grow. You should be grateful for helping my creator to create me. For that one failure, I was able to change and absorb that power into my own being. A power that you will never amount to. A Saiyan's prowess always will grow."

"I don't care how strong you are! You will go down!" Saishi said, her hands morphed into armoured, dark claws.

"Why don't you utilise the darkness within you?" Mira said, uncrossing his arms to his sides. "Fighting you now won't be much of a challenge."

A slash of purple Ki zipped towards Mira, followed by several rows of purple blades.

"Rakshasa claw." Mira said, side stepping to his left. "And yet you do not use a sword to pull that off." He stepped to his right, dodging another blade.

"What are you trying to say?" Saishi said, panting. She collapsed to her knees as sweat trickled down her reddened face.

"It reminds me of a young demon in another timeline." Mira said, twisting his body, he sent a shockwave from a kick, decapitating several Ki blades at once. He landed before Saishi, with his loose clothing falling in a swift manner. "I think I'll have to absorb you. I can't let you foolishly live."

His hand reached out to Saishi; stretching every muscle over her violet eyes.

Her eyes narrowed, trembling as all her muscles refused to budge. She had to escape! She tensed her body, trying to heave out of the pressure placed on her body. Veins popped out from her forehead, neck and hands, but it was all futile.

 _Towa's magic!_ Saishi thought, her heart heaving, thumping against the cages of her ribs. _I don't want to be absorbed by him!_ Her eyes shrivelled away into slits, her skin crawling with sweat as his hand came closer and closer to her face. _No! I don't want to turn into a_ _ **that**_ _either!_

"Go on, transform into that creature you truly are." Mira said, holding his hand out above her head, before a dark swirl of energy came forth from his palm. "But the end will be the same. You were nothing more than an experiment, a mindless beast, controlled like a puppet to serve only my creator." A luminous, lavender mark glowed from his palm, a marking similar to the infinity sign, but yet the curves from either side did not quite meet.

A numb pain shot through her skull, shattering her last line of restraints for the demon who dwelled within her subconscious- the prison where Towa had sealed her true potential.

It was time to break that disgusting, human form.

"NGH!" Saishi choked, covering her burning eyes. "GRGH!" She yelled, ripping her head away from Mira's palm before curling up on the shallow waters with a frantic splash. She squeezed her eyelids shut; hearing nothing but her breaths and the echoes of cracks from deep within her bones and squelches from her flesh.

"You're not escaping your fate." Mira said, looming over her as his palm remained out stretched over her head. "Go on, transform!"

"NO!" Saishi yelled, shaking her head and he maroon hair lashing at the chilly airs. A searing, scarlet pain shot down her spine, cracking her shoulder blades and down to her lower spine.

Bones, then flesh, then the thick layers of armoured skin ripped out from both her shoulder blades, stretching out like fingers. Black bones grew out from her spine, before leading to a scaly appendage swatting the chilly airs like a chain before slamming into the crimson waters.

The DNA of a Frieza race destroyed the outer shell of the user when reverting back to their pure form, but they had the ability to regrow bio-armour. But she was an Earthling, a race not capable of transforming into a genetic structure so different; but then that's why she has a Namek's DNA, to make up for that loss skin and limbs. This power... burning, ripping apart whatever strands of "Earthling" she had left.

No, she's no Earthling no more.

Saishi clenched her fangs tight, hissing her cursed angst as blood trickled down her claw-like hands.

 _Amaya... someone... h..Help me._ Saishi thought, snapping her head up, crying up at the dark skies as she gasped for air- as though she was on the verge of drowning. _I don't want to... I don't want to become one. I just want to go back.. I never asked for any of this!_ She hung her head, gripping her skull as it felt her head was going to split apart. Saliva left her lips, dripping, and her sight; blurred and painted crimson. _An Earthling... Please, I just want to be human again!_

Her wings and tail curled into her; creating a shield from Mira. Her body burned with such strain.

"Go on, I know how much you want to kill me." Mira said, "let your bloodlust run wild. You don't consider yourself human any way."

"Mira!"

Mira snapped his head up, Towa glided down on her staff.

"We'll leave her now and collect her energy later." Towa said, gripping onto the metre marked with a swirly M. "Someone's tailing us!"

"She only has a few moments left." Mira said, looking back at the demonic form of the girl before them. "Whoever this intruder is will be crushed like a fly."

Her arms hung. Her face covered with the hardened, maroon hairs on her head, and black bones- spikes, grew from both sides of her head and elbows, something of a mix between an Earthling and a Frieza race lifeform.

 _"I won't surrender."_ The teen spoke, hissing in a whisper as her voice quivered. Her head rose up, quivering as her eyes remained closed.

"Obey! You weakling!" Mira said, yelling at the teen, thrusting his marked hand at the unwavering creature before him.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" A guttural voice echoed from the far ends of the shallow waters.

Towa snapped her head up. Broly crossed his arms as he kept a firm gaze on Towa.

 _That power._ Broly thought as he flicked his eyes from her, to the pale male. _Saishi?_ His dark eyes caught the girl, locked onto the details of the crimson blood tainting the waters around her. _Where did she get all of that power? I haven't felt this much power since that night. But those two-_

"Great; what happened to you playing with your new toy?" Towa said, holding her staff up near her face. "Broke him already?" Saiyans; why did they have to be so troublesome?

"I don't hav-"

The lands gave way, cutting Broly off from finishing. Then a purple burst of light shrouded the shallow waters and echoed far above to the grey skies.

"Have fun!" Towa said, laughing as she vanished along with Mira in a burst of black and red.

As the airs cleared, Broly landed on a high, arching root.

"What the Hell's going on here?" Broly said, itching his raven hair as he held the girl with his other arm. "Sais- Ngh!" He squeezed one of his eyelids shut. One of the spikes from Saishi's elbow grazed the side of his abdomen, tainting his skin red.

 _It's just a scratch I've been through tougher crap._ Broly thought, grunting. _The kid's down for the count._ Broly gazed down at the empty expression on the teen's face. His black eyes snapped wider. _The bastard's still alive?!_

 _"_ I'm going to rip you sorry existence apart!" Broly yelled, looking up at a giant ape plummeting down onto the shallow waters.

 _Saiyans, Ozarus, Super Saiyan... and then you have whatever the Hell he became._ Broly thought, leaping away onto another root and dodging another blast of Ki from Turles.

"B..Broly?" A faint voice escaped her lips.

"Kid?" Broly said, looking down at the teen resting close to his chest. Her eyes, they were mismatched; one was violet whilst the other was crimson. Patches of blood had now dried on multiple places on her face. Scars were visible from the tears in her clothes, or what remained; her back was close to bare, exposing her scarred skin to the cold.

 _... so much for durable clothes._ Broly thought, landing on a twisted, arched root as the shockwave of the blast blew past behind him.

"Can you fight kid?" Broly said, placing one arm around her waist and supporting her upright as a Turles pursued him. Saishi turned her shaky head left and right.

"I thought so." Broly said, leaping up as a fist flew past below. He raced across Turles's arm before leaping up to the ape's face. He threw a ball of Ki, blasting Turles again in the face. Gripping the teen closer, he dived past Turles and through the smoke of the blast. "If you want to fight me, survive first. Understand? Kid." He spoke into her ear.

Saishi nodded, shuffling her shaky hands over his shoulder before resting her head on his chest.

 _At least she's not completely broken._ Broly thought, flicking his coal eyes from Saishi to the great ape Turles, whom swatted the smoke away with his tail. _I have to get rid if him now, otherwise I'll end up power mad as him._

"SAY GOOD BYE!" Turles yelled, shooting a storm of purple Ki from his palm. Broly darted backwards, shot up into the airs and then dashed past the homing barrage of Ki. _A fast pest!_ Turles thought before being rammed by a kick to the snout by Broly, stunning his sense of smell. Turles threw a fist, Broly leapt off his knuckles. Turles threw another kick but Broly blocked with his free arm; but was sent spiralling down to the lands below by the momentum.

Speed. That was the only thing that allowed Broly to have the advantage. If only Turles stuck to his technique, Broly would have surely loss.

"It's time to crush you along with this planet!" Turles roared, blasting off into the skies above the Tree of Might. "DIE! LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!".

Broly dived down, landing onto the shallow waters, rippling a crimson halo. He placed Saishi down before snapping his head back up. A burst of green Ki sucked out the colours from the land, before forming a sphere in his palm. He tossed the small, slow moving Ki up at the skies.

A blast of orange Ki rammed into the green Ki blast below, clashing as static zapped at the chilly airs.

"I don't think so!" Broly said, yelling up at the skies, thrusting his palm out and expanding the ball of Ki to five times the size.

 _He fell for it._ Turles thought, grinning as he shoved his palms down at the grounds below. _A head on attack like this is something I needed him to do, he can't run and he definitely can't match my power with the combined powers if a Super Saiyan, Ozaru and the fruit from the Tree of Might! He's already lost!_ Turles laughed, shoving the energy wave further down the skies.

"Grgh! Ngh!" Broly grunted, his boots cracking into the ground, tossing up a splatter of water and shoving him deeper into his watery grave. _It really does look like I have to use Super Saiyan._ He clenched his jaws tighter, tensing his chest, arms and legs. "HAH!" He yelled, bursting into a hue of gold, spiking his hair up and his eyes snapping teal.

"It's too late! Nothing will save you now!" Turles grinned. This fight, it was going to end the same way.

Broly fired another Ki blast, fuelling the clash and budging the orange Ki up.

 _Damn it!_ Broly thought, a vein bulged from the side of his forehead. _I.. Grgh! My power!_ His body felt raw, burning as his energy surged through his flesh, boiled through his veins and raged through his blood. His aura lashed at the winds; leaving trails of gold, but also streaks of luminous green.

It was like a parasite, sucking away at his mind and body- his control for containing such dangerous energy. This massive, unstable energy festering deep within his body caused his flesh to rip apart... and it continued to grow worse over time. Not to mention his bloodlust grew with such a call to power.

But he refused to lose control now. Broly let out a roar, bringing forth another surge in power and shoving the blast back up- at the cost of his skin cracking, seeping out luminous blood from strain.

"I don't care whatever the hell you are!" Broly yelled, tensing the muscle in his fingers as the energy zipped up. He squeezed his eyelids shut.

A spark of Gold. A spark of light zipped through his mind, that same light that could have killed him if it wasn't for his restrainer breaking. And that awful feeling of hanging suspended in that scorching wave- Death could have licked him and ended his life there.

No! He wasn't going die here.

"Die!" Broly roared, cracking his teal eyes open. Cracks grew on his face, letting loose more blood from his flesh as a blast of Ki shot into the skies above.

Turles gritted his fangs, grunting. Was he losing?

 _What overwhelming energy you have..._

Turles snapped his crimson, blinded eyes wider. A stab of pain raced through his spine.

 _Don't worry, your energy will be put to good use._

The beam slammed into Turles, before ramming him into the Tree of Might. Paralysed, Turles couldn't budge a muscle. His body shot through the multiple layers of the Tree of Might's defences, grazing and tearing his skin before blasting up into the skies into a hue of green.

Nothing was left of the Tree of Might.

A shroud of golden energy burst from the hollow lands, drenching the lands with its hazy warmth; it's been a while since the nearby star shone down on this planet.

Broly lowered his hand, before kneeling onto the shallow water with a splash. His golden aura vanished into the warmth of the light. Breathing, that was all important at the moment. He panted, gripping his abdomen as his eyes squeezed shut. His blood faded back to a dark red, drying as his torn skin hardened into scabs.

That was too close.

He gazed up at the brightening skies, watching the stars fade into the vast sea of blue above.

The restrainer, it made sense. If he couldn't control his own power, then who else could? No one. It was his responsibility to control this power, his birth right; yet he could not. Was his birth right destined to lead to _that?_ No, no one should be able to harness his energy, but yet this energy devoured his body and mind.

Broly shook his head. Control, he had to control that power- he refused to be controlled by another. But how was he meant to control a power that devoured his body and mind? And grew with bloodlust with every battle?

Splash!

Broly snapped his dark eyes open. That **bastard** is still alive?

"Haha..." Turles said, his lips leaving a strained vapour of wheezes as he laid on the shallow waters, soaking into his burnt flesh. A halo of crimson surrounded Turles, fading off into the depths as he gazed up at the crimson streaked skies with a faint smirk.

"You should be dead." Broly said, clenching his jaws as a guttural growl left his throat.

"Death is a funny thing... to us Saiyans any way." Turles said, closing his dark eyes and feeling the soft heat run through his bleeding muscles. "Our wills as a warrior race enables us to withstand literally anything. Even for a new-born." Turles opened his coal eyes again. "The Legendary Super Saiyan- It's a shame the king had to execute you. It's sad."

"Shut up." Broly said, clenching his fist, his brows furrowing down at the broken Saiyan.

"That power, along with the fruit from the Tree of Might, could have matched the Gods. Possibly both a blessing... or a curse from such divine beings. No one would dare to cross your path. You would have been one of the elites, a protector of the king-" Turles continued, falling into a pause before coughing up blood. "Grgh. But the king feared you, the elites feared you, everyone feared you. You could have gone rouge. But, you were portrayed as nothing more than this bloodthirsty, uncontrollable monster, past down through the legends of our ancestors. You inherited a rare gene, only found within a Saiyan every thousands of years."

"I'm warning you to shut up!" Broly said, rising up to his feet. "Stop telling me about all of this, I damn know all of what I am."

"Do you?" Turles said, twisting his head up at the Saiyan looming over him. "Let me tell you something, what do you think happened to the previous Legendary Super Saiyans? Hmmm?"

Broly gripped Turles by collar of his armour. "I don't need to hear any more from you." Broly said, gritting his teeth, snarling at the armoured Saiyan.

"They were executed at birth by their rightful king." Turles grinned as blood seeped from the corners of his lips. "Or they were killed by their own power. You know, you're not exactly blessed with a long life like all the other Saiyans. Your life is halved- no... you life is much shorter, terribly shorter compare to the others."

Drops of scarlet splattered across the shallow waters. Blood trickled down Broly's fist, trembling.

Trembling with rage.

"It's sad to even think your father had to use restraints on you to get you to cooperate with him." Turles smirked, blood trickling down his face as one eye watched him trembling with rage. "Even your own father fears your own power!" He laughed, shaking in rapture as his lifeless eyes pierced into Broly's gaze.

Crick!

Blood splattered across the shallow waters, leaving halos of red. Mangled bits of flesh and bones cushioned his fist. Streaks of blood ran across his face, dripping as his unwavering, dark eyes glared down at the mangled face of what remained of the armoured Saiyan.

"I **know** what **I am.** " Broly said, his voice trembling as a guttural growl left from deep within his lungs. "I was **left** to **die**. **Nothing** will amount to the sheer **rage** I felt ever since I entered this **damned** world." His voice dropped deeper, the bridge of his nose creased. He yanked his fist from Turles's bloodied face. "The Prince is still alive. Him, and whoever has any connections to him, will die at my hands. **Slowly.** " Broly rose up to his feet, looking away from Turles's empty eyes gazing up at the skies. "You're just pure, wasted Saiyan's blood-"

Thunk...

Broly snapped his dark eyes to the sound. A metal piece laid in the water's before him by a few metres. His brows furrowed, his jaws clenched tight. It was his restrainer- his crown.

His eyes cracked up at the grey hands above them.

She screwed up.

She drew her hands into herself, backing away from the crown as sweat slithered down her bloodied face. Saishi shook her head, gritting her fangs together. She gripped onto the remains of her clothes, covering her bare skin as she drew her arms over her chest, with her wings folding in front of her and her tail coiling around her legs; mimicking a barrier around her body. Her sight blurred, she rubbed her eyes with the back of a scaly hand.

He stood before her, towering over her weakened state. Someone with that strength, and yet they can be reduced to such a pathetic sight. Silent, vulnerable and... crying? She was reduced to nothing. Her dignity, her control and her identity, she had nothing left.

Saishi hung her head down; with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. There was no escape. She knew she was going to die.

"Is this your end?" Broly said, looking down at her as his arms crossed over his chest. "You... grovelling at my feet." His dark eyes narrowed, "pathetic, not only you whimper, but you also sided with my father."

Saishi squeezed her eyelids shut, her bitter tears stung at her raw flesh.

"Earthlings," Broly said, gripping his fists tighter, "they are the weakest race in existence. I could kill the whole race with just a blast. Yet, you can take a much more of a suffering than any other weakling I've fought." The ends of his lips curved upwards. "No wonder my father took an interest in you and took you in. For that, I can make you suffer however I want you to; since you're a traitor after all."

"Just kill me then!" Saishi said, shrieking her lungs, shaking her head up at the towering Saiyan as tears fell from her face. "If that's what you want to do, by all means do it! I couldn't care less how you play your game-"

Her head slammed against the water, his boot rested on her head. Her mismatched eyes widened as she laid, half paralysed against the shallow waters.

"Do you honestly want to go through with that?" Broly said, keeping a firm grip on the girl's skull. "When I kill, I didn't say it will go nicely. It'll drag," His freezing, metal boot rubbed against the head, "and you'll be screaming, begging me to stop." He tilted his head. "First, you'll feel the cold metal freezing into your flesh, then; you'll feel the weight of my feet crushing into your skull. You'll hear nothing but your own bones snapping, and your own blood covering your eyes. But you'll still scream helplessly, flailing your little limbs as if it will do something." He raised his head again. "What does a pathetic bug like you have against someone as powerful as me?"

Her lips quivered. "Nothing. There's just nothing left..." Her voice fell into a whisper, one hand gripped the mud within the shallow waters. "Anything but _**them**_." Creasing the skin around her eyes and nose, tears streamed down her bloodied cheeks. It was better to be killed than to be a puppet.

His grin faded. Those two from earlier; who were they? What were their purpose? And why was _he_ so powerful? Tapping his wrist bands with a finger, Broly narrowed his eyes. That's enough torturing for today; he had to get some answers, maybe answers the girl would know.

He ran a hand over his maroon sash, before tugging the material away from his waist. He lifted his feet away from her head.

"Kid."

He lifted the teen up to her knees, keeping her knelt on the water. He placed his maroon sash over the feeble teen, covering her scarred skin and pulling the cloth over her shoulders before wrapping the sash around her bare, pale skin.

Tensing her body, Saishi fell still. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck, her eyes widened. Her face met with his.

 _I have to get away!_ Saishi thought, her breathing quickening with every passing moment. _This guy, he's dangerous- wha.. what does he want from me?_ Her skin crawled, her heart rattled and her vision fell into darkness. _What is he going to do to me?_

"Saishi," Broly said, kneeling before her. "Listen- just breath." He tucked the sash into the folds hanging over her shoulders, securing the sash like a cloth worn around her body. "Right now, you're broken- scared; you have no dignity or shame left in you." His eyes trailed from the spikes sprouted from her head to her arms and scars over her face. "And being reduced to that is not pleasant."

Her legs failed to budge, shaken, she had no way of escaping his malice. What were his intentions? Even if he said he was going to kill, why wasn't he doing it now?

"I d..don't understand." Saishi said, her voice cracking as she gripped onto the maroon cloth. "I'm-" She coughed, spluttering blood from her lips as she doubled over. Her ribs creaked. Wheezing, the lights from her eyes flickered, diminishing with every second drifting by.

Was this really the end?

"Just stay quiet." Broly said, reaching out to Saishi. "You've lost a lot of blood. You'll die at this rate." He ran his hand over her dampened cheeks, rubbing away her crimson tears with his thumb. "Saishi," the bridge of his nose loosened, "Just stop that."

Crying. That constant memory of that sound; weak, helpless racket- a memory he could never forget. A blade, cold and sharp, stabbing into his abdomen just moments after regaining consciousness from his slumber as a new-born.

His eyes fell back onto the girl, his hand ran over the girl's maroon hair.

"You need to get patched up." Broly said, "You don't want any enemies striking your wounds." He took the teen in his arms, gripping her waist and below her knees. "Don't even attempt to flee either, that's futile.."

"...Broly." Saishi said, her head swaying close to his chest. "W... why?" She closed her damp and heavy eyes. Her eyes opened again, quivering. Those demons; now they know where she was... They'll return with something much bigger, with something much more terrible than today.

Broly stood in the open silence of the shallow waters, swaying his appendage from his lower spine, his Saiyan tail, as he observed the silent teen. His eyes trailed towards the crown, leaving a ripple in the shallow waters. He raised a palm at the crown, crackling a ball of Ki before blasting the crown to pieces and brewing up a storm of debris and steam.

 _Huh?_

His black eyes trailed to his arm. An armoured tail wrapped around one of his bands, not in a manner to squeeze and constrict, but with a firm grip. His eyes trailed to her lips, opening and closing, as if she was trying to say something. But, her eyes; blank, dull and lifeless.

Broly placed his fingers on the girl's eyelids, pulling them over her mismatched eyes. Dead or not, looking at such eyes left some sort of bitter taste in his thoughts.

"Just shut up." Broly said, his eyes narrowed. "Or you will die."

Her lips remained open for a moment, before sealing shut, leaving nothing but a sombre expression on her down turned face.

 _She wasn't lying._ Broly thought, tilting his head. _There's no satisfaction of breaking her apart if she's already broken._ Broly's hand reached out to her slim throat. _A feeble, weak bug-_ he raised a brow, _if she survives…_

He drew his hand back. The kid had to get stronger, much stronger. Maybe she could become a worthy opponent- at least she wasn't smiling anymore.

He blasted off into the skies above in a burst of green, flying towards the hazy, navy mountains ahead. That Shamoian brat better be there.

From the far ends of the wasteland, a blond warrior stood, watching the lands with his blue eyes as two other of his members stood behind him.

"So, it really does look like Lord Frieza has left some monkeys." He said, clicking his scouter as numbers ran across the green surface. "Let's take care of that. For the Cold empire."

"Yes captain." The duo behind him replied, one perched on a boulder whilst the other stood tall.

They vanished into the breeze, leaving nothing behind.

 **Planet Earth - Wastelands**

A punch. Blocked. A kick, evaded. Close combat, completely useless... and Ki blasts? Completely countered by his enemy's fortress of twin Ki blasts.

Raditz leapt back, dodging two zooming balls of purple Ki.

"Ngh!" Raditz winced as a green, outstretched hand gripped his ankle.

"What did I tell you?" Slug said, grinning as he held the wild haired Saiyan upside down by the ankle. "I just have to blink, and then your head will just pop."

A static of scarlet Ki erupted from Raditz's hand.

"Again?" Slug said, raising a brow up at Raditz. "You're really a persistent one."

Raditz shot a double beam down at Slug, sending the lands up with a mist.

"Don't underestimate a Saiyan." Raditz said, panting as the grip loosened around his ankle. Raditz dived down to the snow covered lands below. _At least he shouldn't be able to use his other arm now._

"Oh look, I've been disarmed." Slug said, waving his remaining arm left. "What should I do?"

"Eat this!" Raditz yelled, firing a scarlet, static ball of Ki at Slug.

"You shouldn't be too hasty with that!" Slug said, firing his twin balls of Ki at the energy. The area went up in smoke.

Whish!

Slug twisted his head to his right, a fist flew towards him, with two dark eyes following behind them. Slug blinked.

Blood sprayed in the air.

"Damn it!" Raditz said, yelling as blood sprayed from his shoulder. He landed on the pale floors, crouching as he slapped a hand over his bleeding shoulder. His blood splattered against the colourless land, solidifying on the freezing earth.

"A powerful strike but it's not enough to stop me." Slug said, grinning as he towered over the wild haired Saiyan. "HAH! " He yelled, a bursting forth a tangled of flesh from his shoulder and replacing the arm he had lost, dripping with green bodily fluids. "Now it's time to dispose you." He cracked his knuckles.

Slug stretched his hand out, facing his palm down at Raditz.

 _Damn it._ Raditz thought, sweat seeping from his brow. _Kaioken, if only I had the energy- or the great ape. I could have taken him down with ease! If I knew he had the ability to regenerate his arm! Grgh! Why didn't the geezer tell me this?_ Raditz hung his head.

"Uncle!"

"Solar flare!"

Raditz snapped his head, seeing nothing but a bright light illuminating the skies. He threw his arms up, defending from the harsh light.

"No!" Slug yelled, covering his eyes. "Fools!"

Now it was their time to regroup!

Gohan and Okome gripped Raditz, before dragging him as a buzz grew louder in the airs above.

Slug opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a disk of Ki racing towards him.

Slug gritted, that move again?

"Okome, now!" Gohan yelled, gripping Raditz by the arm that he rested on his shoulder.

Okome broke away from Raditz, darting towards Slug. The frost covering the lands burst up like spikes, shooting towards the defending Slug.

 _What?_ Slug thought, a row of icicles flew towards him. _Is that one out of her mind? Very well. It'll make all of this easier._

"No! Don't do it!" Raditz yelled, limping towards Okome as he reached our for the teen. _Damn it! She's running straight into his trap._

Slug grinned, observing the icicle spikes darting towards him as Okome skated towards him. Then his eyes flicked to the Ki disks dashing towards him.

"Now!" Krillin yelled, clenching his pale fists.

"You're mine!" Slug said, lunging out to the teen with an outstretched arm.

 _No mistakes!_ Okome thought, gritting her teeth tight. _Unlike Nappa, I'll have to stick to defence. Offense isn't an option!_

Leaping back, Okome retreated back into the swarm of icicle spikes.

"What?" Slug said, the rows of ice raced towards him as the girl vanished from sight.

A crimson spray froze into the absolute airs.

A gash ripped through Slug's yellow battle suit, tainting it crimson; he came crashing down onto the frosty, stone grounds.

"Did we get him?" Okome said, landing besides the laying Namek as the icy waters below her feet soaked into the frosty grounds.

Slug's body remained still. His yellow battle suit fluttered in the icy winds,

Okome observed his still body; a rising and falling chest or anything giving the slightest sign that he was alive. She held a hand close to her chest as a thick vapour left her lips. Her heart thumped against the bony cages of her ribs.

"Get out of there!" Krillin said, yelling down at Okome.

A cold bead of sweat trickled down the back of her neck.

"Surprise!"

The lands erupted into a hue of scarlet, disintegrating the stone grounds below to nothing.

"Krillin! Okome!" Gohan said, yelling as his grip on Raditz's arm tightened.

Two small figures leapt out from the swirling dust left by the explosion.

"Behind you!" Krillin yelled, pointing a finger down at the girl. His lips quivered, but not a gasp left his lips. A beam of Ki struck him in the chest, sending him away into the frosty lands afar.

Okome whipped her head. Her eyes widened. It was as if a snake coiled around her throat, squeezing her passage of air to her lungs. She gripped his fingers, wrapped around her throat, and clawed at his flesh.

Slug grinned, revealing his fangs as the child dangled in the airs like a helpless animal, coughing and gasping for her last refills of air.

"Deceived me would you?" Slug said, bringing her face close to his, watching her dulling eyes flickering to darkness. "It's time to end this."

"Hey! Green Man! Over here!"

Slug snapped his head back, a black can rolled to his feet.

 _What's this?_ Slug thought, his grin dropped.

A hiss of murky fog spewed from the can. Four pistols flew past him, swirling the fog with a mix of red.

"Gck!" Slug coughed, tossing the girl away as he swatted the murky, yellow airs. "My thro- my eyes!" Slug yelled, gripping his face as he knelt to the floors.

"Move it or lose it guys!" A raspy voice said. A low vrooming sound cut through the fog, before zooming past the blinded Namek.

"Launch!" Krillin said, hanging over the seat of the one wheeled motorcycle, driven by the feisty blonde. "Boy, who thought you were going to bail us out..."

"Hush it," Launch said, twisting the handles as the icy winds whipped at her curly hair. "We've got to hustle otherwise we're toast." She snapped her head to her left, raising a hand up at Slug, a small pistol.

"That isn't going to work on someone like him!" Krillin said, gripping onto the leather seat of the motor cycle. That time during the World Martial Arts Tournament, regenerating lost limbs was one of Piccolo's main skill. Heck, since Piccolo and Slug look alike, who said they couldn't have the same abilities? It's best to have something to counter that than to be sorry. "Remember when-"

"That regeneration stuff-" Launch said, taking aim, "Hey, take the wheel would ya." She slipped a finger over her concealed face, removing the cloth covering her lips and nose. Krillin flew up to the front, while Launch shuffled to the back. "About that, I'm pretty sure that's gonna take some time to do. So there'll be enough time for your buddies to get away from here."

"Right." Krillin said, flicking his eyes left and right as the murky fog hung in the airs.

A click, and then a rapid fire of red.

"What's loaded in that thing?" Krillin said, pulling his navy under shirt over his mouth and nose like a mask.

"Chillies." Launch said, holding the pistol closed to her eye. "Red, hot and some nasty chilli powder."

"What happen to metal bullets? Or rubber? Heck even that bazooka you had."

"Can't have the cops chasing you everywhere." Launch said, sighing as she sat down on the leather seat. "And I don't want to upset Tien and Goku. Those cop fellas don't have a chance against weird freaks like them." She gripped onto the sides of the seat. "Better catch up to them, we don't want ta leave them hanging."

They rode off into the murky fog, whizzing away from the crouching Namek, whom grunted in angst. His scarred, black eye squinted up at the fleeing duo, watching them fade off into the murky distance. It was just a game of patience now.

He rose up to his feet, cracking his neck before gazing up at the inky skies. Just a few more hours a until the world fell into absolute darkness.

 **Planet Earth - Hospital**

Dark. Only a flicker of orange light reached out towards the hallways, painting the white hallways with splatters of crimson and littered with still bodies.

A beep. A click. And yet another beep... echoed from the only room brimming with life- if the only sound was a cry from the deep abyss of a Saiyan's stomach.

"Hey, Chi," Goku said, bound to his prison by the endless arms if steel. "I'm starving." He wiggled his head, shuffling his arms, but to no use, he could not get free.

"Sorry Goku," Chichi replied, leaning against the chilly walls as the power pole rested between her bruised palms. "There's nothing at the moment. These guys are very stubborn... and I doubt that there's anything left since those barbarians raided the hospital." She sighed. "Our best bet at the moment is waiting for Bulma; I mean she might have a capsule full of food somewhere."

"Yeah," Oolong said, his arms crossed as he sat at the base of Goku's prison. "Unless those freaks threatened her into submission."

"I highly doubt that." Puar said, hovering behind Oolong.

"She's one fine, feisty woman I tell you that." Roshi said, gripping onto his staff as his frail body rested against what's left of a wooden chair. "No one could never really tell Bulma what to do."

"She's a hot head." Yajirobe said, running a cloth over his sword as he strode into the room. "Her cheeky attitude got her into trouble too many times. She got turned into a carrot, what else can you a say?"

"There could be carrots." Chichi said, pulling herself up the walls. "Or some radishes or some vegetables. Who knows? We could make a soup."

"I don't like carrots." Goku said, pouting as he puffed out his cheeks. "Isn't there any ramen?"

"Nope," Yajirobe replied, kneeling as he rested his back against the cracked window ledge. "Everything's completely cleared out. They've raided the food stock."

"They're probably trying to starve us," Roshi said, running a finger over his beard. "By doing that, they'll weaken and force us to surrender easier. In Goku's case, no food equals no strength."

"No way!" Goku said, raising his voice as he snapped his head out his former teacher. "Starving a person of food is not the way to go."

"Look," Chichi said, waving her hands downwards as she closed her eyes for a second. "We'll get something after when this Slug guy is taken down."

"Ooh, is it ramen with some nice pork strips, and some rich, deep froth and a sprinkle with-"

"Goku!" Chichi yelled, slamming the power pole into the ground and cutting off Goku. "Don't get so carried away."

"But Chi..." Goku said, dipping his eyebrows up as his dark pupils widened, similar to a small child wanting something. "You know I can't do anything when I'm starving."

"What if I told you you're not allowed to fight- well not in that condition any way?" Chichi said as she crossed her arms. "Let your brother handle it from here. You said he was stronger than you, besides also saying that we can trust him-"

 _Goku! Hello? Anybody down there?_

"Hold on, I'm getting a weird voice in my head." Goku said, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's probably the medication." Yajirobe said, drinking water from his pouch before rubbing his damp lips.

 _Don't tell me you already forgot about me!_ The voice yelled, echoing into the vast depths of minds within the room where Goku resided.

 _Oh... its you King Kai! Hehehe..._ Goku replied, laughing. _What's up?_

 _Besides the fact that I'm hanging around with dead peop- ahem, your comrades, you need to hear some urgent news. It's about Raditz and the others._

 _Did they beat-_

 _Am I hearing voices?_ Chichi said, gripping her face as she whipped her head around the room. _Goku..._

 _Relax Chi._ Goku said, smiling up at Chichi. _This is another teacher who taught me while I was dead._

 _Where ever you go, even after death, you somehow manage to find the excuse to fight._ Chichi said, loosening her grip before rubbing her temples.

 _No one seems to understand the danger of the situation._ King kai said rubbing his temples as he stood on the green grass of his little planet. He gazed up at the blue skies, two figures flew past; one being the wild haired Earthling wielding a hammer and the other being a speedy cricket. _Frieza and his race, Majin Buu, the Saiyans themselves, the galactic pirate, the Super Namekians, the south galaxy vanishing... and I'm only one Kai! Oh, and I'll say it again, THE SAIYANS AGAIN- ahem._ He flicked his eyes to a lonesome tree, A Namek hovered in the airs, his legs crossed as his face read full of pure concentration. _Now,_ his eyes flicked over to the small building in the middle of the small planet, the bald monk watched Yamcha with his arms crossed over his chest as the little doll cheered him on. _Raditz-_

 _Oh, wow! They sound so strong!_ Goku thought, gleaming up at the ceiling. _Can I-_

 _-You heard nothing Goku!_ King Kai said, yelling down at the grass below. _Nothing! Just focus at the matters at hand now._

 _Awww..._ Goku said, dipping his brows up.

 _Now, about the whole situation._ King Kai said, covering his lips with a hand, _Raditz and your allies just barely avoided death, I mean by the skin of their teeth. And that's not even the worst part._

 _Come on King Kai, I'm pretty sure Raditz was playing with his opponent._ Goku said, tilting his head to one side. _That's how he was in the first fight between me and Piccolo._

"But this time he wasn't."

King Kai whipped his head back, the meditating Namek had awoke.

"Raditz didn't know anything about the Namekians, I'm assuming that you only told him of the history and not the prowess the Namekian's possess." Piccolo said, hovering in the air with a grin. "That's a bad battle strategy."

"Well," King Kai said, adjusting his black shades, "That's like saying you only knew a Saiyans weakness without knowing some had an immunity to it. That's a bad battle plan to me if you couldn't adjust... and besides the fact you're here in otherworld. That's enough proof for a bad battle strategy."

Dropping his grin, Piccolo gritted his fangs in silence.

"Did Piccolo just get burned?" Yamcha said, landing from the skies as he held the hammer over his shoulder. He rubbed his forehead, removing the sweat as the little cricket whizzed besides King Kai.

"Yamcha," Tien said, standing and observing Yamcha descending, "Don't provoke him, the last thing we need to do is to start a needless fight on a Kai's planet. He can burn you too."

"Heh, and you?" Piccolo said, raising a brow up at Yamcha. "Don't forget that you lost to easily the most weakest fighters because you got too cocky." He grinned, showing his fangs at the wild haired Earthling. "I; on the other hand lost to that Saiyan brute."

"Get too cocky and you're bound to make a fatal mistake." Tien said, observing Yamcha hanging his head at Piccolo's remark.

"Alright guys, just settle down." King Kai said, holding a hand up at the four fighters. "You're all dead, that's the main point." He turned his head back down at the coarse grass. "Now about Raditz and your allies, they've backed off for now. Not because the enemy was able to push them back, but because there's some serious thinking to do to take down Slug. Well, the only Super Namek I'm aware that confirms the myth of such Namekians." He sighed, loosening his shoulders. "Slug has been toying with you all. And who knows if he has a trump card or not. So you'll all have to be extremely careful."

"King Kai," Goku said, "I know that Slug has that weird regrowing arm thing, I mean he's green and he kinda looks like Piccolo."

"Yes, I'm green and I'm so evil." Piccolo said, looking up at the yellow skies as he rested his back against the tree branch.

"He won't hear you." King Kai said as he twitched his antennae's. "You'll have to touch me in order to initiate a conversation with a person or group." He gazed back up at the peachy skies. "Goku, Raditz is well, as well as everyone else, but you guys need a strategy to take him down. So, he's coming your way with Launch. I'll leave you with that."

"Kai of the North." Roshi said, resting his chin on his staff. "What is there to know of the Super Nameks? Would it be advisable to use Piccolo as a reference?" He gestured his hand in a circular motion.

"Hmm... I suppose. But Piccolo doesn't seem to be a Super Namek." King Kai said, rubbing his chubby chin. "Hey, you don't mind helping us out right?" He turned his head at Piccolo."

"Goku should know." Piccolo said, his arms crossed over his chest as he flicked his head away from the Kai. "He's the only one who fought against and besides me."

"Well," Goku said, his onyx eyes moving to his right. "You used weighted clothing, you have stretchy arms, oh!" Goku's eyes widened. "You can become a giant!" He raised his voice. "And he also killed me with a beam with Raditz." His voice dipped into a murmur.

"Is that all you remember?" Piccolo said, squinting an eye. "I reversed a Mafuba, the demon containment wave, with little effort."

"Oh yes, one of my prized sealing techniques." Roshi said, mumbling as he rubbed his prickly, white moustache. _A techniques created by Mutaito._

"And I've stopped your son when he rampaged in that giant monkey form by blowing up the moon." Piccolo continued, clenching a fist.

"Ozaru." King Kai said, adjusting his shades. "That form is known as the Ozaru... or great ape... but let's not cause a war over the names since everyone should know what they are."

"Even Super warriors?" Yamcha said, snickering as he rested his arms on the hammer with a smirk. "Or even Big Green." He narrowed his eyes at Piccolo.

Piccolo's eyes glared at the wild haired Earthling, sending up a ring of pebbles around Yamcha.

"Please, stop." King Kai said, wiggling a finger up at Yamcha.

"Was I dead?" Goku said, tilting his head to his left. "I don't remember Gohan turning into an ape."

"... yes." Piccolo said, sighing as he rested his back against the wooden tree. "But I guess that's all you know about me."

"Hm." King Kai said, twitching his antennae's. "I see you don't seem to know much of your own race, considering you were raised on Earth than Namek." King Kai observed the silent, green demon. "I don't blame you for your lack of knowledge on your own race."

"I don't need your pity." Piccolo said, crossing his arms as a hiss left his fang.

"Namekians were known for their unusual skills and talents. But I'll get straight to the point. I've already explained this already with Raditz and Goku." King Kai said, hobbling over to the chair. "So keep your ears peeled for this little history lesson.

Several minutes passed, leaving king Kai to explain the history of the Namekian people, the clans and the unique magician like abilities.

-"and that's how you were able to make clothes for Gohan out of thin air." King Kai said. "As for one last thing. On the topic of Super Nameks, Slug indeed is one. He was able to push Raditz away with ease... until Okome came with reinforcements. But, that's a sign for all of yous not to fight Slug on his own. His senses are at top notch to not even be scratched by Raditz." King Kai rubbed his chin. "His senses, Namekians are such great listeners due to their ears. Hence Kami was able to hear every thing going down on Earth from the skies."

"So, we'll have to distract him to stop him from hearing." Goku said, his brows dipping. "How? Singing? I'm a terrible singer."

"Or making the most annoying sound in existence." King Kai said, "What's the most annoying sound to a Namek."

"Whistling." Piccolo said, looking up at King Kai.

A high pitch tune left the King kai lips.

"Okay!" Piccolo said, grunting, slapping his hands over his ears, causing the Kai to stop.

"Well, I had to see if you were telling the truth." King Kai said, looking over to the Namekian. "You know, King Yenma only allowed you come here because of your deeds, so don't throw it all away now."

"Yeah, even I don't understand how someone as evil as him came here." Yamcha said, crossing his arms as the hammer balanced on its head.

"What's the only biggest bad thing I've done?" Piccolo said, rising up to his feet. "Because I'll make one thing clear." He raised a finger up at Yamcha. "The Saiyans. You don't understand how formidable they are... excluding Goku."

"But-" Goku chirped.

"Compared to the likes of Vegeta and Nappa, even Raditz, they were sent to kill and annihilate every single organism on a planet. Along with that great ape form, they could pull it all of under a single night. Now," Piccolo pointing a thumb at himself. "Explain any thing that I did that could rival their sheer, evil power?"

"You stopped an ape." Chiaotzu said, hovering besides Tien. "Even if that doesn't qualify as evil, you still held your own."

"But it's not enough to stop one that had full control." Piccolo said, shaking his head side to side. "And the moon was there. So it was an easy shot. If it was one that had control and was immune to being grabbed by the tail, I would have surely struggled."

"But you have that beam thing." Goku said, wiggling his head.

"You forgot how long that takes to charge up." Piccolo said, looking up at the skies. _How is he able to listen?_

"Just to let you know, making you all touch my back will be tedious. So I just expanded my telepathic field so that everyone can hear, only this planet and to the living plane to where Goku is." King Kai said, tilting his head at Piccolo. "Be grateful that I've made it all the more easier." He gazed back down at the grass. "Back to Raditz, now that we know what a Super Namek hates, well... maybe, I'll leave it to all of you down there to make up a strategy. Farewell."

Silence filled the dim room. Goku let out a sigh.

"Well then," Goku said, arching his brows up as his onyx eyes softened. "Looks like we'll have to wait for Raditz and the others."

"Yup," Roshi said, hobbling over to Goku's bed. "So, what's the plan, sonny?"

 **The realm of the kai's - King Kai planet**

King Kai covered his mouth, clearing his throat before gazing back up at the drifting, yellow clouds.

"You all need to train hard if you want to get to Goku's level. I was the one who taught him the Kaioken and the Spirit Bomb... or as some people call it the Genkidama." King Kai said.

"Man, I still have to catch that little bugger don't I?" Yamcha said, rubbing his shoulder as the hammer laid at his feet. "Hey, Tien, why don't you take a shot?"

"Sure," Tien said, gripping the hammer. "I'll probably get him quicker than you."

"Is that a challenge?" Yamcha said, placing a finger on his nose.

"It's not about getting quicker." King Kai said, looking over to Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. "It's about controlling your speed, agility and timing; including your Ki output for power. The Kaioken was specifically made to give you a burst in speed and power, but it also drains your Ki and so leaves you wide open when the Kaioken wears off."

"So chasing that cricket is only teaching us to adapt to our speed, our power and reaction time, or predicting the opponents moves?" Yamcha said, rubbing his unruly hair.

"If you paid attention earlier, you would have got the gist of the whole exercise." Tien said, resting the hammer over his shoulder with an arm. "I'm surprised that King Yenma allowed you to train with us."

"Hey!" Yamcha said, a red vein pulsed on the side of his head. "I'm not letting Goku beat me. If Krillin can keep up with him, so can I! I'm a student of that old guy, so I'm not letting Krillin and Goku best me!"

"Come on guys," Chiaotzu said, lowering his hands at the duo. "Let's focus on our training. Bickering over who's better isn't going to resolve anything." Yamcha took a deep breath. "And besides, we can still help Goku by training here in otherworld, learning the Kaioken would be really useful."

"Indeed it would be." King Kai said, hobbling over to the white chair besides his home. "From my memory, Earthlings don't have any else to back themselves up against all these other races out there in space." King Kai threw his legs over the chair, before lying upright on the slanted chair. "Saiyans turn into great apes... or Ozarus, I don't remember Earthlings having anything close to take down an ape of that scale, or a power up to match that."

"Puar turned into a pair of scissors." Yamcha said, raising a hand up at King Kai. "That's pretty good."

"True," King kai replied. "But how about power wise?"

"Then we'll just have to take on the Great ape, right?" Yamcha said, smiling as his lips twitched.

"Giants aren't easy to take down, you know?" King Kai said, looking up at the skies. "I'm sure you all remember Piccolo's fight with Goku?"

"Oh boy," Yamcha said, looking over to Tien's unfavourable face. "At least Goku played it smart by abusing this height."

"Forget about giants." Piccolo said, snapping his head at the trio, "right now, you should all focus on getting that overgrown cricket."

"My name's Gregory!" A shrill echoed from the far end of the small planet.

"What makes you think that you can boss us around like that?" Yamcha said, placing a hand on his hip. "I didn't see you training ever since we've got here; and catching him isn't a breeze either." He pointed a finger at Piccolo. "So what makes you think this will be a breeze?"

"I'll show you that your not focusing hard enough, especially from someone who lacks discipline." Piccolo said, landing onto the crisp grass with both feet from his meditative stance.

"Hey, I've worked pretty hard for the each martial tournament." Yamcha pointed a thumb to himself.

"Yeah, if working hard means losing the quarter finals for each one." Piccolo said, raising a hand close to his face. A poof of smoke left his fingers, before his fingers took hold of a hammer. "Let me demonstrate how easy this training from a Kai really is."

"You can't loosen up a teeny bit here can you?" King Kai said, twisting his head at Piccolo. "Hey! Gregory! You better play your best game, this one's onto fooling around."

"He was playing all of us?" Yamcha said, shooting his eyebrows up.

"Did you just notice?" Tien said, sitting down on the grass.

"Of course." King Kai said. "After Goku was trained under me, Gregory had no choice but to make it harder for anyone training under me to learn the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb. So he trained-"

"Got him."

King Kai whipped his head, a small, tanned insect laid on the grass. Crosses formed over his eyes as the Namek stood besides the small bug.

"Hard training?" Piccolo said, holding his hand up before the hammer poofed into smoke. "Sure."

"You can't pick a low shot... get it?" King Kai said, snorting as he covered his mouth. "Pick-a-low? Piccolo?" His snorting stopped. _Screw you all, I'm hilarious._ He coughed. "Back on track, I'd better get on track and locate Raditz. You guys can continue training, or rest."

"And I'll return to my own training." Piccolo said, walking over to the tree with his arms crossed. He gazed up at the skies, watching the yellow clouds drift. He closed his eyes, those kids- no, they should be alright. They had each other.

Even if the former protectors of Earth were dead, they continued to train; until the day they returned to the living realm. For now, everything were left up to their allies on Earth- even if one was a former enemy.

 _Author notes: Another late chapter, I know. But, no matter what, I will get to the android saga and finish this fanfiction; there's so much to explore! And theories to show!_

 _Any who, I've been watching some of the TFS stuff lately (and its been years since I've seen their stuff) and they already got to the Cell games and done the first Broly movie (Movie 8)… Boy oh boy do they hate the Legendary Super Saiyajin himself and the whole movie, their hatred literally bled through each character in that movie. Man Mirai Trunks has it pretty rough. But, I know for a fact that there's two new characters that going to be shipped… yup, I'm going to save my sanity before gets filled with that._

 _As for the future chapters, they will be delayed. As I've said earlier to all the fellow readers who enjoy (and hate) my content, I'm going to be on a short break from all of this. But! Not for long, I'll still be writing but at a much slower pace. Once exam season passes, I'll be back to my once a month writing schedule. So I appreciate all of you readers for the time taken to read my interpretation and possible outcomes for the Dragon ball universe. So until next time,_

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	22. Awaken! A ruthless assult!

_Author notes: Hope you guys enjoy my late chapter. I was listening to; Wishing Well (AnimeVibes-Weird Inside) and Beyond the Stars (Evans Blue). Let the adventures continue!_

 **North galaxy - Planet Earth - Wastelands**

Blown away by the icy gale, the footprints in the snow blew into the winds, into the white fog and high up into the inky skies above, surrounded by swirls of black clouds. No light shone through the skies, leaving the lands dull and drained of any life.

A light flickered out through a gaping mouth of a stone cavern, waving as shadows danced in the light.

They huddled around the vermillion flames, close to the light and warmth from the chilling fingers of darkness from outside the cavern.

Gohan sat closest to the flames, cuddling the grey scarf wrapped around his pale neck. A shiver rushed down his spine as his teeth chattered to the cold. This really wasn't his day today.

Opposite him laid Okome. She gazed up at the dull walls of the cavern, resting her head in her hands as a scarf laid over her body. No coffee and no energy left, boy was this going to be a tough fight ahead.

Besides Gohan sat Krillin, sitting with his hands clasped over his mouth. He gazed at the flickering flames. How on Earth were they meant to beat _him?_ The thought of him fighting another Piccolo... ouch, the tournament left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Launch leaned against the mouth of the gaping cavern, covering her mouth with a cloth. She gripped the metal hold of the gun, her black eyes scanning the foggy oblivion ahead. Those guys really were tuckered out, it's a good thing she's was there now.

Raditz sat, perched on a boulder, resting a hand on his knee.

"So, is that the plan then, eh?" Raditz said, leaning closer to the golden flames, raising a hand up towards the swirling flames.

"Yes," King Kai said, standing on the small, green planet, millions of galaxies away from Earth. He rubbed his chubby chin. "Whistling may be the only advantage you may have for this fight. So you'll have to play it smart."

"Alright." Raditz said, hitting a clenched fist into his open palm. "So, I'll stay behind with Kakarot, considering me and him are the only strongest ones to kill that Namek. Everyone else are the decoys then."

"Suppose so." Launch said, walking from the cavern mouth to the flickering fire. "Me and Krillin will set up a distraction. I'll toss in some smoke bombs and Krillin can blind the enemies."

"Sorry to be a bother guys." Krillin said, raising a finger up at Launch and Raditz. "Solar flare can't be used if there's no sunlight."

"But you used it when his crew was there." Raditz said, flicking his head at the monk.

"I know." Krillin dipped his head. "But, that's because I got extremely lucky. Now that it's dark, it's nearly impossible to pull one off." He looked back up at Raditz, his brows dipping upwards.

"Never mind." Raditz said, resting his chin over his hand. "You'll just be with Kakarot's son and the girl. They'll be on look out with Launch to prevent Slug's men from trying to attack us."

"Right. So we're just separating the goons from the leader?" Krillin's brows dipped back down. Well, that could be the better option, as long as it wasn't the whole scenario where one of King Piccolo's children killed him in cold blood. Jeez... he would never forget those fangs spilling out from his murderous grin, and that cold gaze from that demon; Tambourine.

"Yeah." Raditz said, before looking to the darkness spilling into the cavern from outside the cavern walls. "That's our break, let's move out crew." He rose to his feet, clenching his fists tight as the blizzard winds howled from outside.

"It's about time..." a silvery voice echoed into the chilly breeze.

Raditz's eyes narrowed. Already?

"Get down, all of yous!" Launch yelled, loading the pistol with a click.

Before Raditz could part his lips, the lands went up in smoke, obscuring the views of the ivory lands.

"Oh no you don't!" Wings said, zooming into the murky depths of the smoke bomb. The behemoth halted, flicking his head left and right. "Where'd you go?"

"Surprise muscle head!" Launch said, skidding on the icy floors and past the legs of the alien, aiming her pistol up. "I hope you like it hot!"

A poof of crimson flew towards Wings.

"You're not getting away-" Wings said, lunging towards the blonde. He halted. "GRGH! What is this thing?" He yelled, his eyes tearing from the stinging sensations in his eyes. He jerked his head.

"Wings! You buffoon!" Angila said, raising a hand as static crackled around his palms. "Ngh!"

An icy whip of water yanked Angila's wrist, restricting his movement. His eyes trailed the whip, all the way down to the navy haired girl, before his eyes snapped wider. The water froze, climbing its' fingers up to Angila, writhing from the liquid grasp.

"Looks like you just got-" Okome said, smirking up at the ginger alien. "chilled to the bone."

"... lame!" Medematcha said, booing as he raised a fist up at the girl. "Even I can say something better than tha-"

"Medamatcha! Behind you!" Angila said, yelling as he tore his free hand up at the ivory lands behind the green alien.

Medamatcha snapped his head back, a beam of gold zipped towards him. His small eyes widened.

It was all a distraction.

"No." Angila said, his brows furrowing, his teeth clenching as the lands of where his ally stood was nothing more than a patch of smoke. "Curse you!" He yelled, yanking his wrist from the icy chains restricting arms.

"Destructo Disk!"

A burning sensation burst past his gut. Angila snapped his head... Unfortunately it was too late.

A sharp pain cut through his abdomen. Short and numb. His eyes flicked to the crimson, fluttering cloth.

Thump, thump...

His eyes widened. Angila gasped. A gash ran through his abdomen, plopping pieces of blood and flesh.

His body had been decapitated.

No scream left his lips, not a single whimper escaped his lungs. His eyelids fell over his eyes, so... this was the end? Well, at least he died serving his master.

Krillin looked away, closing his eyes as his brows dipped up. He bit his lip. There was no other choice; Krillin had to kill him.

 _I hate doing this._ Krillin thought, opening his coal eyes again. _I wish we just had to negotiate and not kill. Man, imagine how much more simple life would be if space aliens just had to negotiate than kill people?_ Krillin looked over to Okome, who raised a thumbs up at Krillin. _I guess that's what happens when I'm best friends with an alien._

"You little brat!" Wings said, rampaging as his crimson, cracked eyes searched for the blonde woman.

"Over here!"

Wings snapped his head over. Raditz stood before him, with Launch holding a pistol behind Raditz, aimed at Wings.

"Time to say good bye." Raditz said, holding a crackling ball of purple Ki at Wings. "If you had taken the chance to flee earlier, you wouldn't have ended up like this." He raised a palm at Wings. "Farewell."

A zip of crimson light strikes the yellow alien, piercing his heart. Raditz's eyes widened, his eyes flicked to the source of the light.

"Why? Grgh!" Wings choked, blood surging from his lips as he was thrown off balance. "L..Lord s.. lug!"

"You weak, worthless imbeciles." Slug said, his arms crossed over his chest. "And here I thought all three of yous would have got the job done in an hour." His dark eyes scowling at the unmoving corpse of his squadron. He twisted his head at the five, his lips grew with a fanged grin. "No matter, they can all be replaced. Here's a proposition;" Slug gestured a hand up at the five. "Why don't you all work under me? At least you'll live." His dark eyes observed the wild haired Saiyan before him. Surely this Saiyan loves to fight, at least all of his dirty work would be gone for good.

Unfortunately, the Super Namek did not receive the answer he expected.

"You just slaughtered your own men!" Raditz yelled, clenching a fist at Slug. "What type of leader would kill their own comrades?"

"No person deserves to be respected if they kill their own allies!" Okome yelled, gripping her grey scarf resting on her shoulders. "You should-"

"Frieza and I don't care about respect." Slug said, interrupting Okome as he descended from the inky skies above. "And before you ask me to leave, no. This planet is mine now."

"What do you mean-" Launch halted. She flicked her eyes to her ankles, ice crawled on her skin.

"Now, don't you morons see it?" Slug said, gesturing both palms forwards at the group. "It will only take a matter of minutes to freeze all of yous, look at the sky." He pointed up at the inky skies above. "No heat from your sun means that you'll live in eternal darkness."

"Not if I can help it!" Okome said, drawing a hand across the air from her right and all the way to her left. "You forgot what I can do!" Thrusting her arms upwards, icicle spears burst forth from the grounds and caging Slug to the ivory grounds.

"That's real cute." Slug said, grinning at the navy haired child as the ends of the icy spears pointed at his throat. "But, I won't be going down this easily."

 _Snap, he has the regeneration thing!_ Krillin thought, letting out a sigh as a trail of thick vapour left his nose.

Gohan bent his knees, squatting and clenching his fists. Was it wise to attack now? It wasn't wise to be hasty, Piccolo always had to remind him of that; through too many hits to the head.

Raditz gritted his teeth. Now is the time to hit the enemy- but... what if this is what he wants? The enemy was clearly smiling; an action of sheer confidence and dominance on the battle field, just like the prince.

No- he had to strike Slug, otherwise they'll be standing popsicles.

"Die!" Raditz said, shouting as a cackle of purple Ki left his palms.

Slug's grin grew wider across his lips.

"FOOLS!" Slug shouted. A shroud of red aura consumed his body, before erupting into a blazing boom. The icicle spears shattered, setting the Namek free.

A billow of dust erupted onto the skies, swirling into the inky airs as the fighters raised their arms up in defence from the harsh winds.

Raditz lowered his arms. _What?_ His eyes quivered at the looming shadow in the blizzard.

"Let's see how well you do against a Super Namek then, shall we?" A thundering voice boomed into the chilly atmosphere.

Okome lowered her arms, a massive, orange boot laid before her eyes.

"A.. a giant?" Okome said, craning her head up at the towering Namekian. First a giant monkey and now this... there better be some coffee after this.

Krillin gulped. Oh boy did the twenty third martial arts tournament left a massive scar on the monk.

"Mister Piccolo's race or not, I won't forgive you!" Gohan said, raising a hand over his head as a ball of Ki sparked from his hand. "Masenko H-"

A crimson beam of light raced past Gohan. zipping past Krillin and Raditz.

 _This is bad!_ Krillin thought, losing his footing as the ivory lands crumbled away into a hue of crimson.

"Jump! NOW!" Raditz yelled, swiping the air before gripping Launch around her waist. He leapt up into the air, leading the others up behind him.

 _Thump... thump..._

Launch's black eyes snapped wider, her hands resting on his chest. Tien... and now him? Her heart; it was beating much faster, and her skin flushing pink around her face. Was she... in love?

No! She had to focus! The mission was important, if this fails... then there was no hope to get their friends back.

"You've just made this so much easier." Slug grinned, watching the group flee to higher ground.

Krillin whipped his head back, his eyes widened.

"Guys get down!" Krillin yelled, plunging into the roaring, white lands below.

A green, outstretched hand flew towards Raditz and Launch. Clicking her pistol, Launch held the pistol close to her eye and taking aim at the limb.

Okome dived downwards, followed by Gohan halting in the skies above.

"Just because your big doesn't mean your stronger!" Gohan said, throwing both hands above his head again. "Masenko HA!"

"You're all nothing but little insects now!" Slug said, his stretching hand ramming through the golden energy beam.

A row of icy bubbles flew out at Slug, bursting into steam on contact to his arm. Slug gritted his fangs. Of course they're trying to use the blizzard to their advantage... Well, until they are battered of course.

"Over here green man!" Launch yelled, gripping onto Raditz's forearm.

Slug twisted his head, a plume of crimson shot towards him.

Slug swatted the powdered bullet, dispersing the chilly particles away from his eyes. The wasn't going to happen again.

"Destructo Disk!"

Slug twisted his head back, a golden disk of Ki dashed towards him from the ivory oblivion behind him.

"I'm not going down that easily!" Slug said, showing his teeth at the bald monk. A surge of energy rose up his chest and up his throat, before erupting from his mouth in a burst of white.

 _Crap!_ Krillin thought, widening his eyes as an icy slither of sweat slid down his cheeks. _I don't have time to counter that!_

"KRILLIN!" Gohan yelled, dashing over to the bald monk as the beam race towards him. He shoved the monk out from line sight, both crashing onto the icy grounds.

On an ivory peak, he placed his palms out at the racing beam, before cupping them close to his waist.

"Ka-"

A blue light sparked. Slug's black eyes flicked over to the growing light. What a bother... its time to kill all of them.

Thwack!

"Grgh!" Slug yelled, a sharp shot of pain burrowed into his face, leaving a purple bruise on his jaw. He whipped his head up, a carpet holding a black genie and a blue haired woman hovered above, whom the woman held a capsule in her hand.

"-HA!"

A blue beam caught Slug's eyes again. A vein bulged from Slug's brows, thumping as he twisted his head light.

"DIE ALL OF YOU!" Slug thundered, the ground shook, sending up a plume of snow and dust.

Then a high pitch whistle caught the Namek's ears.

The plumes of dust fell. Slug collapsed to his knees, gripping his ears as the whistling got louder.

"I won't let you beat me!" Slug yelled, snapping his head side to side before back handing the Kamehameha wave.

"NOW!" Roshi yelled, drawing his hands back, dispersing the Kamehameha. Two speakers hovered behind the old hermit, one red and one blue.

From the skies above, a yellow cloud dashed down from the skies, wielding a red pole. Chichi, the rider of the Nimbus, twirled the power pole over her head, feeling the icy winds whip at her black hair.

"TAKE THIS!" Chichi yelled, slamming the extended pole over Slug's eyes.

As Slug slammed his hand over his eyes, Okome skated across the icy grounds, whipping up an arm of water around the giant Namekian's body.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled, crouching over the edge from high up on the magic carpet. "NOW!"

"Sorry Slug, your reign over Earth ends here." Goku said, holding a fist full of blue, shimmering energy from a tall boulder behind Slug. "It's time to-"

"GRGH!"

Slug snapped his head up at Goku, firing a beam from his mouth.

 _Oh swizzle sticks..._ Goku thought, the energy beam zooming towards him. He widened his eyes as the searing heat penetrated his face.

"Oh dear."

The heat subsided.

Goku opened his dark eyes again. Popo stood before Goku, holding a hand up at the shattered light from the beam.

"There's a reason why I serve the Kami of Earth." Popo said, lowering his hand steaming with smoke. "I won't let the home he loved to fall into chaos."

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOUR STRANGE POWERS!" Slug roared, tensing his chest as the icy shackles climbed up his body. "The **Earthlings**! They are **one** __of the most _ **weakest**_ race in existence!"

"No. They're not." Raditz said, landing besides Goku with his arms folded over his chest. "You don't seem to understand how universally skilled they are. They are, after all, the most skilled at controlling Ki." His eyes trailed over to Krillin, smirking at the exhausted monk. It was good to see that Kakarot had an ally, a loyal and true friend. His smirk faded from his lips. It was unfortunate that _**he**_ did not see that the same way, even though they were the last remaining known Saiyans.

"You should have really thought about getting rid of your allies now, huh?" Goku said, tilting a smirk at the giant Namek. "They could have bailed you out."

"You think?" A small voice echoed from the blizzard.

At that moment, Earth's defenders shouldn't have let their guard down.

Raditz snapped his head, a barrage of beams screeched through the airs.

"Kakarot! Get down!" Raditz yelled, lunging over to Goku as the beams darted in the chilly airs.

Slamming the grounds, Goku crunched into the snow. Goku breathed for a few moments. Then, he stopped. He opened his eyes, his eyes trembling at what laid before him.

"Raditz!" Goku said, running over to his brother.

"Kakarot," Raditz said, wincing as he gripped his chest, leaking crimson. "Forget about me, just... Grgh!" He coughed, rattling his breathing.

Goku knelt, resting Raditz on his knees. Blood seeped through Raditz's chest plate, dying his hands crimson as Goku supported Raditz's head.

Then his older brother pointed up at the lands to his right. Goku's eyes trailed the direction of his fingers.

A heavy weight came slamming down into Goku's chest.

Puar, Oolong, Okome. They laid paralysed on the stone grounds. His eyes trailed more further up the ivory, ragged lands. His son, his wife, buried in the snow as the power pole stood alone in the artic breeze.

"No..." Goku said, whispering as his chest tightened. "No- this... this c..can't be."

Then his onyx eyes trembled.

His closest friend and teacher, they weren't moving, like stone statues of a graveyard.

"What a shame." Slug said, grinning as he stood in the pelting blizzard. "You see, if they just agreed to join, this wouldn't have happened."

"You." Goku said, placing Raditz down, with a crunch, on the crimson stained snow. He rose to his feet, clenching his shaken hands into fists. "I won't... I won't-"

"What are you honestly going to do?" Slug said, raising a palm down at Goku. "You've lost, give up your home and you'll live." Yes, if they gave up; they'll live at the cost of their planet transforming into his desired vision of home.

"Hng... Grgh." Goku gritted his teeth tight, clenching his hands tighter as a deep swirl of energy chained his chest, clawing it's way up to his throat. This power, he never felt something so wild, so violent. Maybe something similar...

The thought of Krillin lying on the cold floors, alone when Tambourine got away.

His eyes faded, flickering from onyx to nothingness. No, he a wasn't going to go through that again. Krillin can't die again, not even his teacher; they would cease to exist in this plane.

"Kakarot." Raditz heaved, gripping his younger brother by the ankle. Goku twisted his head down at his older brother, his coal eyes fading away into the chilly blizzards.

Not a single whisper left his lips; Raditz's hand slipped from Goku's ankle, crunching onto the ivory floors.

The snow hissed, steaming as static crackled around Goku. Swirling, his black hair rose and fell with every in take of breath- gasps; his hands clenched, his body burning with a sensation of fire. This power... this wild power surged through him.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Goku yelled from the top of his lungs, erupting into a hue of gold. His black hair spiked up and his eyes were completely blinded. "HAH!" The ice pelting from the skies evaporated with a hiss, leaving behind nothing but a burst in heat.

"What!" Slug said, raising an arm up as the golden aura lashed at the pelting blizzards. _Was he hiding all this power?_

"HA!" Goku roared from deep within his chest, before snapping his head up at the giant, Super Namekian. "I WILL END YOU!" Goku roared, his golden aura lashed at the icy airs, breaking the ice into nothing. His blinded eyes glared at the towering Namek, eyes that did not waver to every thump in the Super Namekian's heart.

The enraged Saiyan erupted at blinding speeds, leaving an explosion of shattered icicles trailing behind him. Slug raised his arms up as an X.

 _Huh?_ Slug thought, following the direction of the golden light. Then his eyes snapped wider.

Crick...

Scarlet plops of blood splattered on the ivory snow. Goku's fist had rammed through his gut, with the blood trickling down his fist and dripping off his wrist. Kakuja met his blinded eyes, staring into his hollow soul; blinded eyes that did not hesitant to kill.

This power- this wrathful power; if not tamed, this power will consume Goku. This power; it will drag the Earth raised Saiyan into the depths of unimaginable despair and loss, without any explanation to why it happened. Why? This blind fit of fury could lead to the harm of his allies...

 _Kakarot..._ Raditz thought, wheezing as he crouched on all fours. _You can't be telling me that... that!_ He slapped both hands over his mouth, coughing with a sharp realisation. _The Legendary Super Saiyan!_ He gasped, his shaky hands trickling with blood. _Kakarot... Don't let that power overwhelm you. Just like the Ozaru transformation, don't let your rage blind you from your main goals. If that happens- if that happens! You could lose all your allies!_ He clenched a fist, scrunching the snow in his palms. _Don't surrender to your emotions, control it and aim it at the one who's caused the pain._

Oh if the Prince knew... how the Prince would try to slaughter his kin. This transformation was meant to be a gift entitled only those of a high stature. But; would the Prince want a power that could potentially lead to his fall? Raditz lifted his head up, summoning whatever energy left within his hollow body.

 _Huh?_ Raditz thought, looking at his hand. Translucent... that could only mean one thing... _it looks like I don't have much time left..._ Raditz closed his eyes, bowing his head as he curled his fingers close to his chest. He knelt, leaving a small grin on his lips. _I better make the most of these final hours._

It was all just a battle for Earth, a battle for their home and the inner struggles of the rage within the warrior Goku.

 **South galaxy - ?**

Crimson light crept through the sliver clouds, bathing the rugged lands with a cool twist of artic winds. The Tree of Might was no more, allowing the lands to regain the colour of what it was before; even if it made no difference to the planet itself.

Barren and empty wastelands stretched to the ends of the planet. The planet had been like this for many years now, but he still had much time until that comet arrives.

His only black eye trailed back to the blue, gentle glow. The room was dark, leaving a sound of beeping and clicking echoing into the darkness. This machine, the elder Saiyan was lucky to have a spare hidden deep within the walls of the ancient building. A spare healing tank.

 _Krang, you truly are a genius._ Paragus thought, running his hand over his moustache. _Without the blue print of the healing tank, you would have surely not have known to replicate another. No wonder you're still alive after all these years._

His eye flicked to the floors; a trail of crimson painted the turquoise stone tiles. From the dark, metal door way and up to the tank, the path tainted the room with an iron stench. Who thought that Paragus was going to see him so... weak?

Paragus lent closer to the glass of the tank.

He was bathed in the blue lights, with wires coiled and pinned into his flesh; in his arms, in his chest and on his head... all tainted crimson. A mask concealed his mouth and nose, covered in his own, strained breathing. His brows were arched, quivering as his eyes were squeezed shut.

 _Son,_ Paragus said, holding out a hand at the glass, towards his son's face. His hand slid down the glass frame. _That power, I'm trying to help you control yourself without needing to go through so much pain and anger. I know what the legends have said about the Legendary Super Saiyan._ His hand ran over to the monitors of the tank, over to the slow thumps of this son's heart. _Bloodthirsty, ruthless and completely mad... I have seen those traits in you._

His only eyes gazed up at the silent face of his son. Sweat trickled down his brow. _And its terrifying._ Paragus flicked his eye away from the slumbering Broly. _Terrifying because no Saiyan was so extreme in their lust for battle and madness as you._

Then his eye trailed back to Broly's. Paragus drew back, away from the healing tank.

Broly's eyes slid open, seeing only the darkness in his faint eyes as his eyelids remained less than half open.

 _Already!_ Paragus thought, his arms shot up in defence as Broly's attention rested on him. _He shouldn't be conscious now! Where's Krang when you need him._

Only a halo of darkness surrounded his father, everything else drowned in darkness. A billow of bubbles left the mask; his eyelids slid over his eyes as he slumped his bare back against the metal, cool walls of the tank.

Paragus lowered his hands, sighing in silence as he bowed his head. That was a close call.

 _My energy..._ Broly thought, resting his head back as the cold sensation swirled through his body. _I can't..._ He took another gasp of breaths, leaving a burning sensation all throughout his abdomen and chest. His hands twitched, as if he tried to grasp the liquid flowing around his battered body. _I can't fall asleep... I can't... I feel.. so numb..._ Another billow of bubbles left his mask with a strained breath. _Not to that wretched-_

"Son." Paragus said, leaning towards the glass window of the tank. "Just breath." He ran his hand over the window. "Then we can talk without throwing any punches."

Broly opened his dark eyes again. The old man... his eye; trembled again. _Coward._

"Son," Paragus knelt before the healing tank. "I don't want you doing anything rash. You could have died with that outlet of energy."

Broly closed his eyes, taking another gasp before dipping his head down at his father.

"You do understand that your wounds take much longer to heal?" Paragus said, "and in that state you're in now, you would surely have been killed." He closed his eye, taking a deep breath. He patted the rims of the glass window. "Rest well; son." He rose up to his feet, before walking over to the window side again, his grey cape fluttering in the warmth of the silver breeze.

 _The girl..._ Paragus thought, looking over to his ringed palm. _She doesn't seem to understand how extremely lucky she was to survive an encounter with my son._ He tilted his head back, seeing the silent Saiyan drifting away into slumber. _At least she should be in a better state than him._

His eye gazed over to the bed far into the corner of the dim room; she slept in silence as the tiny Shamoian knelt besides her, bowing her head down.

"You can go if you wish." Paragus said, looking back over to the crimson horizon. He interlocked his hands behind his back. "You've already done what you need."

Samoe shook her head.

"I understand that you care." Paragus said, "but that care can be costly to a weak race as yours. It's unfortunate, but this is what happens in the real world." He placed his hands on the wooden ledge of the window. "Being a slave to a more dominate one is awful. You surely understand the terror of the Cold empire, don't you?"

"Yes, sire." Samoe replied, raising her head up at Paragus. "Frieza, the one who destroyed countless planets and self proclaimed 'Emperor of the Universe', enslaved and drove many races to extinction."

"You should be thankful that you were all found by me." Paragus said, "Frieza would have annihilated your entire race. He had far better resources scattered around the universe." He stood back up from the wooden ledge. "At least serving me has allowed you all to live."

Samoe bowed her head, gritting her teeth tighter as the elder Saiyan looked over to the Shamoian child. No, she would have died if it wasn't for him stopping that wild monster's rampage on that day.

She shook her head, removing those dark thoughts from her mind. Her parent's unmoving bodies, the crumbled building and those dark eyes.

Samoe ran her plump fingers over Saishi's ones; cold and rough.

 _Without hope..._ Samoe thought, looking over to Saishi's empty face, _people will die. Saishi, I..._ _ **We**_ _need you._

"May I ask a question?" Samoe said, her voice close to silent. She bowed her head at the elder Saiyan, closing her eyes in thought.

"... you may." Paragus said, rubbing his chin with a thumb and index finger.

"Why her?" Samoe said, her eyes flicking over to Saishi. "Why did you let her live?"

"It's a long story." Paragus said, looking over to Samoe. "I've already given you the most important reasons why she's alive. For one, she has a remarkable lucky streak with my son." He raised a finger up at Samoe. "Two, she seems to have an ability only unique to her. I've never known that the residence of Earth had such a diverse range of techniques. Must I explain more?" Paragus said, his only eye staring at the child. Well, not all of those techniques belonged to her, especially those reptilian features that resembled the Cold empires brethren.

Samoe shook her head, running her small hands over Saishi's one.

"Then we should leave it as that." Paragus said, looking back over to the rising horizons, painting the skies a blur of navy and silver, with streaks of a crimson flame.

Paragus's only eye snapped wider.

Those two! They vanished into the breeze in a hue of scarlet and black.

 _What was that?_ Paragus thought, gripping the window ledge. _No, I can't deal with them right now._ His fingers loosened. _I have to focus on regrouping my forces... and I'll need to ask Krang a favour again._ His eye trailed over to his ringed hand. _I can't let all my work go to waste._

 **A few hours later.**

A little murmur left her lips. Then she whipped her body up, kneeling on the grey sheets of the bed.

 _What... happened?_ Saishi thought, her eyes scanning the dim room. She tilted her head up, looking up at the cracks on the ceiling before looking over to the gaping machine beside her. _What's that?_

Her pale feet swished on the stone surface of the turquoise floors. She gazed over to her hands; pale- and human like. Not a single trace of demon hide remained on her flesh.

 _Am I..._ Saishi thought, tracing from her wrist and up her arms with one hand. _A human?_

Only the silence of the room was heard. Then the thumps of her heart rattled against the bones of her rib cage and her breaths fell into gasps. She collapsed to her knees as her body shook from the coughs escaping her throat.

 _Child..._ a silky voice echoed from the depths of Saishi's mind. Her eyes snapped into slits, trembling as she bit her thin lips. _Mortal and demon... we are united at last._

Her face became drained of colour. Saishi ruffled her maroon hair, clawing her scalp as she shook her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, trembling; this all had to be a nightmare. It just had to!

"You should be resting."

Saishi snapped her eyes open.

"Paragus." Saishi said, dipping the end of her brows.

"Just rest." Paragus said, his arms crossed over his chest. The machine's blue glow faded into the darkness, letting the sliver rays of the nearby stars warm the room. "You won't be receiving any training today, not in that state anyway."

Rising up to her feet, Saishi's circular eyes observed the turquoise, stone floors before her gaze met with Paragus's.

"May I go for some air, Paragus?" Saishi said, bowing her head as she brought on hand over her chest. "If it's not a bother?"

"I don't see why not." Paragus replied, stepping away from the machine. "Being cooped up in here won't do you much good. But," the elder Saiyan raised a finger at the girl. "Don't start any fights, even training. You'll exhaust all your energy and that won't help you recover they slightest." The girl, what's happened to her? She wasn't this broken when he found her. She probably was a rough sleeper, similar to someone else he knew too well.

"I understand." Saishi said, raising her head back up. "Thank you."

"Before you go Saishi-" Paragus said, walking over to the girl. "Tell me this; the Saiyan Turles has been defeated, correct?"

Saishi tilted her head.

"... Broly must have defeated him." Saishi said, "he blasted Turles out to space. There's no way someone can survive a vacuum, right?"

"True." Paragus answered. "Saiyans can survive in the higher layers of a planet's atmosphere, usually the stratosphere."

"Right." Saishi said, rubbing her cheek with her wrists. "No- wait," she lowered both her hands. "Broly did kill him."

The splatter of crimson across the serene reflections, the half drowned face with a lopsided grin and the bitter hatred running from his empty eyes on that day.

"I don't expect that anything less of him to be honest." Paragus said, rubbing his chin as he came to a halt. "Well then, you don't suppose that there were other comrades still with him, is there?"

Saishi's breath stopped. Sweat slithered down her brow. His crimson eyes, the mark on his hand and that feeling of utter devastation of no control. Those demons...

"... No." Saishi said, meeting Paragus's gaze. "On that note, I want to apologies for my failure of the mission Paragus." She brought a hand over her chest as she bowed her head. "Broly must be-"

"Stop." Paragus swooped an arm, hushing the teen. "I'm aware of everything." He lowered his arm. "I don't know where you got that you failed the mission from, but I can say where Turles is dead, we won't be swayed by his ideals anymore." He rubbed his chin. "He was a tough customer, I'll give you that."

"Why did you let Turles fight Broly?" Saishi said, raising her head up at Paragus.

"It's simple really." Paragus said, lowering his hand from his chin. "I let Turles fight Broly because I thought I could find out something. To no avail, it seems as though this wasn't the case."

"Hm?" Saishi hummed, "was he someone you knew?"

"No." Paragus replied. "But, he did remind me of someone I use to know. A man named Bardock."

"Bardock?" Saishi said, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, he was a low class Saiyan but he was notorious for his efforts and determination." Paragus said, looking over to the open window. "He was the leader of his squad of five; Tora, Shugesh, Bargos, Fasha and Gine. They each had a formidable skill... well except for Gine. She didn't seem much of a warrior."

"If you don't mind me asking Paragus," Saishi said, raising a hand up at Paragus. "What has Bardock got to do with all of this?"

Paragus took a breath. Then he turned his head at Saishi.

"That man..." Paragus said, gritting his teeth tight together. "Just like King Vegeta, I despise that man." The bridge of his nose crinkled as he gazed up at the crimson skies. "But, I hate the both of them for two different reasons." He pointed an index finger. "One, as you already know Saishi, I hate the King because he missed a great opportunity for having a strong warrior serving under him. My son could have been one of the greatest warriors to have served the king." The corners of his lips rose up. Then they fell. "But he chose that blasted option." He clenched his fists.

"The king saw your son as a threat." Saishi said, raising her head as she sat on the grey sheets of the bed. "Because of his power reading and the legends."

"He was just a new-born!" Paragus said, looking at his clenched fists. "He was harmless!" His hands loosened, his fingers curling open; his only eyes gazed at his palms. "If the King allowed me to raise him, no one would dare to question the king's authority- the king would have been proud to have such a powerful warrior serving under him. If only that egotistical man listened, we may have had a chance against that tyrant!"

"May I ask why Frieza blew up your home? If that is okay with you?" Saishi said, gesturing a palm at Paragus.

"Because of the Saiyan named Bardock." Paragus said, looking over to Saishi. "Bardock was the one who was responsible for Frieza to make that decision." He lowered his hands. "Hence that is why I hate Bardock. If Bardock had obeyed the order of the hierarchy that the king set, Frieza would have not destroyed the planet. But here we are, only a handful of Saiyans remain, far and out of reach from each other."

If only the elder Saiyan knew that Frieza eradicated the Saiyans due to what he foretold- what he _feared_. Not because of some low class warrior rebelling against him.

"Besides that fact," Paragus said, walking over to the open window. "Both the king and Bardock had two sons."

"What?" Saishi said, snapping her head up. "Then are they-"

"Excluding Prince Vegeta, it's a possibility." Paragus said, resting his hands on the wooden ledge. "But we're not allies." He crinkled his brows. "The king's sons will pay with their life for the pain that their father left. As for Bardock, I doubt that his son's are alive; they were low class warriors after all; but who said they did not carry their father's unbreakable will?"

Raditz and Kakarot... who knew where they were in the universe? Hell, Frieza's underlings could have already hunted them and killed them off. Either that or they may have blended in with the cultures of another race, a loss of Saiyan pride and honour.

The only Saiyan that Paragus knew who is alive to this day is the Prince Vegeta. The other Prince dared to have not been named for his cowardly nature- nothing but a taint on the King's royal blood. It would be a surprise for such a weakling like him to be still alive after all those years.

Vegeta. Only Prince Vegeta was Paragus's main target, the main enemy for the punishment that Paragus and his son were wrongly ridiculed for. If not the father, the sons will have to pay for the father's wrongdoing. That's how it's always been in Saiyan's culture.

"Saishi." Paragus said, "you do understand why I'm doing all of this, correct?" He raised his head up at Saishi, his only eye gazing into the violent depths of her eyes.

Saishi dipped her head. Yes... that bitter taste of hatred and pain because of the betrayal of your own race.

Revenge.

"I understand Paragus." Saishi said, kneeling on the grounds as she bowed her head. "In a form of my gratitude, I will carry out anything that's necessary to bring the Prince down to his knees."

Paragus trailed his eye over to the teen, her eyes shut as she awaited for his response. Paragus grinned. What a loyal servant...

"There's no need to go that far." Paragus said, waving a hand at Saishi. "As long as I have your cooperation, there will be no problems between you and I. Now." Paragus said, looking back over to the window. "You are free to go."

"Thank you Paragus." Saishi said, rising up to her feet. With a twist of the feet, Saishi slipped into the sliver streaked walls of the narrow hallways.

As she strode down the hallway, streaks of silver rays crept through the cracks of the worn building. Her bare feet patted the stone, crumbled floors; before falling to a stop. Saishi flicked her eyes up at the larger cracks, trailing the crack before snapping her head above her. A group of hushed chatter echoed from above, their tiny, dark eyes gazed down at the teen from above.

"Shamoians." Saishi said, raising her a hands up at the small creatures. "Do not fear me. I have to intention of harming any of you." She faced her empty palms up at the Shamoian creatures, all murmuring between each other.

"It's you!" A Shamoian child yelled as she point up at Saishi. "You're the one that's taming that monster!"

Saishi tilted her head. Her? Taming who now?

"I don't understand." Saishi said, gesturing a hand in a circular motion. "Mind telling me more?" Saishi said, looking over to a pale green Shamoian, hidden amongst the elders of the group.

"Don't act as if you don't know!" The elder besides the young one pointed a spade Saishi. "He completely ignored his duties today, not only that but he ignored his own men." He gripped the metal handle of the spade tighter. "What did you do to that monster?"

"Hold on!" Saishi said, waving her open hands at the Shamoians. "You're all annoyed that Broly didn't punish you guys? I mean-" She dropped her hands to her sides. "You guys should be grateful you didn't get punished by him, he's pretty dangerous." _Why would you try to get into trouble with someone like Broly?_ Saishi thought, gritting a smile. _What a bunch of weirdos..._

"That's not the point." The young Shamoian yelled again, shaking his head left and right. "How on Planet Shamo did you survive his onslaught? He's not even laying a finger on any of us. After whatever must have happened to the one responsible for creating this mess."

"Hey..." Saishi said, tilting her head as her circular eyes gleamed at them. "If you want me to explain what's happened, I will. There's no need to be so hostile about it."

"Well, we don't trust you because you work with him." The young one said, crossing her arms as she raised a brow at Saishi.

"Guys, it's alright." A small voice peeped from behind the group.

"Samoe?" Saishi said, the crowd cleared as a small lavender haired alien poked her head from the crowd.

"You're okay. Thank goodness." Samoe said, leaning over the crack as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

"Same to you." Saishi replied, smiling up at Samoe. "What's the commotion?"

"Everyone here thinks that the monster has gone-" She whistled, circling a finger next to her head. "And they're blaming you for it. Which I don't agree with!" She twisted her head at the other Shamoians, showing her teeth.

"Wasn't Broly always crazy though?" Saishi said, squinting her eyes as she itched her cheek. "I mean I know he pretty much hates everyone here, that's one thing I'm pretty sure he won't even try to cover up- and I wasn't here long enough to make him go mad either." _Even though I wonder what made him like that in the first place._

"Saishi," Samoe said, raising a hand down at Saishi. "To be honest, we just knew that there was another Saiyan who was responsible for the damage... and we're basically the ones cleaning this all up. Besides that, the monster has been acting weird."

"Was Broly trying to kill you guys?" Saishi said, snapping her eyes wide.

"No... not even close." Samoe replied, humming as she itched the side of her cheek. "What basically happened was that I was carrying some stuff for my people and then I tripped." She rubbed her face with her wrist. "And I landed at his feet. Usually I would be kicked to one side by him but... He just seemed so out of everything at the moment- and besides the fact that he's all bruised."

His dark, blank eyes... what was going on with that monster? Samoe had never seen the Saiyan so out of place before, and so bloody. At least she knew that he wasn't some invincible monster now.

"Huh?" Saishi said, covering her mouth as she rested on one foot. "I'm going to talk to him then." She looked up at the Shamoians with a smile. "Thanks for the convo!" Saishi waved her hand as she raced towards the gaping hole up ahead within the damaged hallways. If what the Shamoian's have said actually is what she thinks, no danger should lurk if she confronted him now.

"WHAT?" Samoe and the Shamoians behind her yelled, gripping the edges of the cracked walls. "ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO- HEY!" Samoe screamed, budging past the crowd. _This woman..._ Samoe said, closing her mouth as she loosened her grip on the stone walls. _I told her not to get close to that monster. Hmph... I can't even do anything to stop her either! I need to seriously change her mind on that monster._

Above, the skies swirled with colours of crimson, gold and blue, with streaks of silver dashed a crossed the skies. Rays of warmth gazed down on the navy lands below, with stone, towering structures standing up in the rays wake. The structure, even though multiple cracks show the wearing of the building's structure, it stood over the remains of the crumbled ruins left by the previous battle with that annoying Saiyan.

But that Saiyan... Something felt familiar... his face? His hair? Those features; it just seemed off.

His dark eyes slid open, watching the view of the vast skies above him. He rested on the slanted, stone roof tops of what remained of the stone building, resting his arms under his head as one leg hanged over the edge. What on Hell was he doing here wasting his time on thoughts? He should be beating those Shamoian filth... if he had the Ki that is.

He raised a hand up to the skies, looking at his shaken palm. He gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into a fist. This weak and crippled state... how wretched! What was he suppose to do in this wretched state? Sit still and do nothing?

He poked the cold metal placed over his forehead, even if he had the energy; this little annoyance would zap it all away. What was even the purpose of living anymore?

He sighed. Broly knew he was a sitting duck. He closed his eyelids once more.

Tic... tic...

It wasn't even a moment of silence after that last chain of thoughts.

"So; this is where you hang around huh?"

Broly twisted his head to his right. Saishi stood, her arms raised close to her chest with the tips of her fingers touching the other. He twisted his head back, closing his eyes as the fresh breeze blew through his unruly hair.

"You should be resting." Broly said, raising his elbows. "And you shouldn't be able to get this high up either- not in that state any way."

"You know you have a room right?" Saishi said, tilting her head down at the laying Saiyan. "You didn't exactly win that fight with Turles back there without a scratch you know."

"Don't tell me what I should be doing." Broly said, snapping his eyes over to the teen. "... how did you get up here?" Broly said, shifting his eyes from Saishi head to toe. "You can't fly without mastering the basic Ki rules." Unless there's something she's not saying...

"I didn't fly." Saishi replied, waving a hand. "I scaled the walls to get up here." She sunk onto the floors, resting her worn legs. "Even though being able to fly seems like the easier option." She looked over to the flamed coloured skies, seeing a bundle of leaves swirled up in the breeze. "It's been a while since the skies been like this."

"Why are you here? To annoy me?" Broly said, raising a finger at the teen.

"No," Saishi smiled back at him, the winds brushing through her maroon hair. "Just enjoying the breeze."

They fell silent, both observing the skies. A few moments past, leaving a trail of whistling from the winds from high above.

The raven haired Saiyan twisted his head at the teen. She rested her chin on her knees, gazing off into the distance of the golden horizon.

"Are you expecting me to train you now?" Broly said, "you know I'm not interested at the moment." _Annoying little nuisance._

"Huh?" Saishi said, whipping her head at Broly. "N..no." She covered her mouth, yawning. "I'm just here because it's one of the highest areas and it's easier to catch a breather up here." Her voice dipped quieter. "And its something I use to do when I was younger." Her chin rested on her knees, her eyes looking down at her hands.

"So what?" Broly said, looking up at the darkening skies again. "Things come and go. They're not guaranteed to last forever. Even if they did, it would get boring fast."

"I guess." Saishi said, fumbling with the maroon sash wrapped around her waist. She pulled out a small, circular, gold piece. A locket. She flipped the golden piece open, a photo remained inside. "People come and go." She ran a finger over the crack of the photo, over the face of a forgotten family, her human family.

"Sharing the same blood doesn't hold any relevance." Broly said, sitting upright. "Being a Saiyan, bloodlines really didn't matter unless you were of royalty. Other than that, bloodlines really didn't hold any importance... aside from the fact offspring kept the bloodline of the Saiyans alive."

"So, you don't care about each other?" Saishi said, looking over to Broly. "I mean-"

"I don't honestly know how Earthling offspring are raised, but Saiyans are sent off to conquer other planet's as new-borns." Broly intervened. "Being a warrior race meant that we didn't had to become 'friendly' with each other. We fight and kill. That's that." He tucked one knee under the other, sitting in a meditative stance. "Now, unless you're related to the king or his bastards, then your bloodline may hold some importance." His dark gaze fell on Saishi.

"... right..." Saishi said, twitching a smile as sweat slithered down her face to Broly's answer. _No wonder they turn out crazy..._

"... so what other nonsense do you want to talk about?" Broly said. Clearly she was here for something...

The smile on her lips faded away into the silver breeze.

"What happened when I passed out?" Saishi said, the cheeriness fading from her face. "With the whole ordeal with Turles?"

"He's dead, that's that." Broly said, laying back down on the tiled surface.

That Saiyan... who thought that he was going to give so much trouble? He survived with a second to spare when his crown shattered during that beam clash- and topped off with fighting against a combination of the fruit, the Super Saiyan and Ozaru transformation. He was lucky to have beaten such a monstrosity at the cost if wrecking his own body.

As for the girl... He could have killed her back then, but then it looks like keeping her alive seems the better option. His father needed her alive anyway- just as much as he wanted her as a punching bag.

But, there were those two.

"But, there was a strange energy I felt- two strange energies from those two you fought." Broly's gazed fell on her. "Who were they?"

The red eyes from that woman, what was she up to? Sure she gave him a challenge, but something didn't seem so right about her... besides her clothing sense and skin. And then that man, what was his deal with Saishi? He could have killed her with one blow.

Unless it wasn't for that illogical boost in power that the girl got. Seriously, what the hell was that transformation? If she had it sooner, then maybe she wouldn't have been beaten up like the rag doll she is now.

Saishi gripped her tank top.

"They are denizens of the demon realm." Saishi said, her voice falling to a whisper. "Those two... they can twist your mind to do their bidding."

"Demons?" Broly said. "What's next? Angels?" He sneered. "But I'll take your word for it. They are powerful." Those two, how their high energies got his blood racing.

"Trust me, they are." Saishi said, nodding her head. "The mind isn't very strong to their mind manipulation abilities; so once your mind is won over, there's no chance getting out of that."

"Demons." Broly said, his sneer fading from his lips. "and those Makiaoshin; is that what you meant? That form-" His hand raised up to her. "Is that what you are? Some reject from their race?"

 _A reject..._

Saishi fell silent.

 _A failure..._

It felt as though a lump formed in her throat as her lips quivered, her sight blurring as she gritted her teeth tighter. She snapped her head away from him, shielding her face from his sight.

"It's nothing like that." Saishi said, creasing the bridge of her nose as a hiss left her trembling lips. "I'm an Earth... I'm a-" she took a sharp gasp of breath. "I'm an Earthling- I never wanted to have anything to do with them!" She shrieked at Broly.

"So, all that power you have is not all yours?" Broly said, running a finger inside one ear as one eye remained open. "And you weren't born with that power either?"

Saishi shook her head, hiding her face behind her two pair of hands.

"Look, kid." Broly said, covering his mouth from a yawn. "Everyone has their own problems in life. You just have to keep pushing forward, even if there is no path ahead."

"Have you ever felt... so robbed of your identity?" Saishi said, rubbing her dampened face with the back of her hands, before curling her face into her knees. "And that you don't even know what the hell you even are anymore?" She took a rugged breath. "I don't even know if I can be seen as an Earthling anymore. I look lik-"

 _How did I get into this mess?_ Broly thought, rubbing his unruly hair.

"Kid," Broly said, sitting upright. "So what? You're still alive, breathing." He pointed at Saishi. "While you take one breath, another person could be taking their last."

"What's the point of living if you're only used as a puppet?" Saishi snapped her head at Broly, tears rolling down her redden cheeks. "There's nothing to live for." She cried, smearing the tears from her cheeks.

That sound, that whimper... that blade- that blasted day!

"Would you **just** get a **hold** of **yourself**!" Broly yelled, flashing his dark gaze at Saishi. "Crawling, coughing, bleeding, vomiting and crying is alright to fight this hellish reality. But giving up- **surrendering** , is **not** and **option.** " He clenched a fist at Saishi as a searing snarl left his lips. " **Suicide**. You know what that means?" His fists trembled at the teen. "That's a coward's medicine; a coward that is selfish and fearful of their own fate." He slammed his fist into the stone tiles. Cracks crawled under his fist.

Saishi fell silent. Cold sweat slithered down the base of her neck and every muscle in her body came to a standstill. His feral gaze locked with her shaken ones.

"Remember this Saishi," Broly said, narrowing his gaze at the teen. "I've seen it all. I've killed, I've murdered so many damn people; the elderly, the young, the strong, the weak and the helpless." His voice dipped lower and rougher. "I've **killed** **them** **all**."

It was all in the name of survival; kill or be killed as they say. Hunted down by that tyrant's army, fighting the inhabitants and- well survive this hell; the hell of being used nothing more than a tool by his own father.

The Saiyan heritage... There's no Saiyan left, where's the pride and honour in being a Saiyan who was despised and feared by his own people? A 'legend' that the king saw more than nothing than a threat to his own people. For all that Broly cared, they should all burn in hell. There was no pride and honour left in a race that feared his very existence, a race that tried to kill him as a new-born.

For all he knew, he could very well be a monster.

"Broly..." Saishi said, her voice cracking after a gulp of air. "You had a choice to kill me back then; why didn't you kill me?"

Broly fell silent. His eyes blinked, looking from his fist to the girl.

"Why didn't I kill you?" Broly said, his brows loosened as he tilted his head. "Why didn't I kill you?" He mumbled again, those words trailing from his lips into the silver airs.

 _Is he confused?_ Saishi thought, her lips quivering. _I've never seen someone so... angry so-_ a faint smile grew on her lips for a moment. _Lost before; he seems... docile- cute._

She pinched her dampened cheeks with an index finger and thumb. No, he was a monster capable of levelling cities- hell destroy planets with ease. He was no ally.

"After the whole problem with that Saiyan Turles." Broly spoke, looking up at the navy skies as a finger rested on his jaw line. "I thought I've already explain this?" His eyes flicked over to Saishi. "Your honesty. That's all."

He gripped his head, squeezing his eyelids shut. "Ngh..."

A piercing zipped through his dark memories, then a stab to the gut. He shook his head as a hushed growl left his lungs. A cry, a scream and a burst of pain, drowned by the darkness surrounding his slumber.

He snapped his eyes open. He gasped, gripping his abdomen with one hand. Sweat trickled down his brows and off his chin. No, it wasn't the time to be weak, the kid could use this to her advantage.

Broly twisted his head away from Saishi. "Stop that and just rest."

No reply left her lips. He twisted his head; the girl curled her knees up to her chest, resting her half buried face on her knees. Her raw eyes gazed off into the vast, navy lands ahead, blank. The golden locket hung on the side of her knee, gripped by her pale hand.

The raven haired Saiyan sighed. He rose to his feet before walking over to the silent teen. He knelt besides her, resting his chin on one knee, observing her still motion.

Her violet eyes were shut, her cheeks dampened with tears as she gripped her locket tighter. She buried her face into her knees, covering her face from Broly.

"I don't care of whatever race you are." Broly said, tilting his head away from his knee. "Reject or whatever. What matters is your freedom to say who you are and what defines you as a person. Not because someone else said something and making that what you are."

"My identity." Saishi said, her lips brushing the cotton material of her knees. "I have none."

"Hey," Broly pointed at Saishi, lowering his knee and folding both legs. "At least you're free." His other hand tapping the crown around his head. "You're not tied to some stupid birth right or some destiny- or some stupid fortune trash passed down by some ancestors; right?"

"Birth right?" Saishi tilted her head at Broly. "No, I'm just an ordinary human-" her voice dipped into a murmur, "or that's what I want to think anyway."

A dash of shiver raced down her spine. Why? That crimson gaze... Saishi shook her head. "Those are scars of the past." Saishi said, running a hand over her cold forearms as they rested on her knees. "I'm what you said, a reject. A-"

"Monster?" Broly said, raising a brow at the teen.

Saishi closed her dampened eyes, squeezing them as she let out a hiss of angst.

If only he knew.

Her hands were stained with a scent of iron, her mind polluted by the screams of the dead and her eyes were blind by the ones who pleaded for mercy. She curled into herself, gripping her chest. She shook her head before opening her raw eyes.

And again, _his_ crimson eyes watching her like the weakling she was. The blood of the demon's but the heart of a human. Her blood, tainted by the malice of the demon's; how would she ever rid herself of such vile intentions?

"Look," Broly said, raising a hand at Saishi. " I don't know what the deal between you and those demons are but, you're here and alive." He rest a hand on his knee. "Anyone who stood before me weren't so lucky. You... You're an interesting one." A grin grew across his lips.

"Broly," Saishi said, snapping her teary eyes at the gazing Saiyan. "I-"

That whimper...

As the last words from her lips departed into the breeze, her jaws clenched shut. One hand, his hand, gripped her chin up, staring into his dark gaze. Paralysed, Saishi remained still, gulping breaths as her chin rested in his palm.

"Saishi." Broly said, running a finger down her cheeks, tracing the tears down her trembling face. His dark eyes observing her melting composure, melting away into that fear and helplessness of whatever creature she deemed herself to be.

But she still had to live; that power is keeping her alive. A power he wants to challenge one day.

"Let it all out." Broly said, placing a thumb on her cheek. "Let all your fear, your hatred, your emotions and whatever your hiding inside yourself out." His smirk faded from his lips. "Once you empty yourself from all of that; promise to me that you won't cry over all that stuff about you being a reject, a weakling and whatever pathetic bug, trash, you see yourself as. Understand?" Broly removed his grip from her chin. Then he laid back on the stone tiles, closing his eyes as he awaited her response.

Her hysteria.

Saishi trailed her blank eyes away. She closed her raw eyes. He lips trembled, her shoulders trembled, her entire body trembled. She cried into her hands, with not a single whimper leaving her trembling lips. She scrunched her fingers close to her forehead, with tears streaming down her face.

What was she meant to do? Those demons found her, she's one with a demon and her sister maybe dead. Wait- maybe... if Amaya is still alive;

Her lips fell, sealed together. Her fists clenched and thumped to the beat of her stunned heart. She hung her head, her maroon hair falling over her face, wheezing as her ribs creaked to the sound of her own hollow soul.

Amaya... She could be the only one to stop all of this.

Still... His finger ran through her maroon hair. Every strand, much more gentle and fragile than his own. Maybe not all strong opponents had a tough shell... maybe strength drives from the emotions of the individual as well.

His eyes gazed back up at the skies. Dark. The navy skies had stars shining within the inky depths of space.

His eyes flicked back over to the girl; her eyes trailing up to his ones.

Her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"I'm sorry." Saishi said, speaking with a lump in her throat. "I can't promise that but I'll try." She bowed her head at the raven haired Saiyan, her lips twitching with the smallest smile.

His lips slanted downwards.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you from acting like that." Broly said, kneeling besides the teen, "humble, meek and foolish. What can I say?" He rubbed his wild hair, keeping an eye open at the teen. "You're an interesting one. It would be a shame if you die." He slumped back onto the stone tiles, resting his head in his hands. _Yes, indeed she was different to all those cowards who dared to stand up to him._

He looked over to her. It would be unfortunate if someone as strong as her passed on. She was a fun challenge, both mentally and physically- well; physical has a long way to go.

No, what the hell was he thinking! She was tricking him.

A flash of gold zipped through his mind, melting away into the crimson depths of the waters' after that fight with Turles. That crown- how that insignificant piece of garbage angered the Saiyan! And for her to try to stand up to him during those wrathful moments. Traitor!

But then _that_ bugged him. Why was this weakling alive?

Power. Her power. What was that form that day? That power, how did it boost her powers without ripping her to shreds? Yeah her looks changed, but a tail? Wings? Spikes? What the Hell? Even if she had some ties to _them, they_ looked more human than that messed up hybrid; Saishi.

He squinted his eyes. He held onto a breath before looking over to Saishi again. Actually, he had his fair share of fighting some weird aliens back in his days- their gender seemed questionable; considering that he could have sworn that most, if not all of them were males. Not that being either gender mattered to him on the battle field.

He yawned.

"Why don't you join me?" Broly said, looking back up at the starlit skies.. "Doing nothing but watching the stars? You're tired, I'm tired, let's just avoid any fights at the moment." He closed his eyes, letting out another a deep yawn.

Saishi rubbed away the last sets of tears from her eyes.

"I don't mind." Saishi said, covering her mouth as a quiet yawn left her lips. Her eyelids fell over her eyes. He was right; there was no point in these arguments. Her body was crippled and his body was crawling with scars. "Huh?"

Her eyes caught onto a hay like rope wrapped around her waist- no that wasn't a rope! Her eyes trailed the bushy tail sweeping from under his maroon sash.

"Hey!" Saishi said, snapping her eyes wider, her face burning red. The laying Saiyan pulled her closer to his side without a moment to spare.

"Don't be scared." Broly said, resting one arm behind the kneeling teen's waist. "Remember?" He turned his head up at the girl, his half open eyes gazed up at her face; to her violet, circular pupils. "Just be honest, don't flee, don't hesitate. Be more confident in yourself; you have to if you need to beat me one day." His hand curled around her waist, keeping her steady in place. "Everyone has their demons; but not everyone wins." His voice dropped into a whisper.

Saishi took a short breath, relaxing her tensed body. Other than the crown, what burden could he possibly have?

"What do you mean?" Saishi said, slowly laying back into his resting arm. "You're so strong. I can't even lay a finger on you. Even if I did, I'll break my hand."

"Being powerful has its limits too." Broly said, looking up at the silver rays from the far stars. "When I talk about birth right, it's not only about your bloodline that I'm asking about. I don't care if your of royalty or something special." He swept his tail on the turquoise tiles.

He fell silent.

What was he doing? He was talking to her as if she, a weakling, was going to help him. She was an enemy the last time he checked. But, all of this wasn't fair; just because of the legend, it didn't mean his whole race had to fear him, a new-born. It was a prophecy... prophecies can be wrong, right?

No, he did not need anyone's help. That's how's it has always been. If he was a monster, then he'll prove them how fearful he was; he annihilated the South Galaxy.

"Broly?" Saishi said, looking over to him. "Your father told me some things about you. But I don't know if they're true. Mind if I ask?" She smiled at him.

 _Smiling..._

There she goes again, why did she do those things?

"Go ahead." Broly said, his bushy tail sweeping the stone tiles.

"I understand why you ask about birth right." Saishi said, looking back up at the skies again. "Paragus told me that you had a powerful birth right; it was some kind of legend-"

"The Legendary Super Saiyan." Broly interrupted, his brow twitched at the name, "from what father has told me, the Legendary Super Saiyan is a Saiyan born with a power of ten thousand, which happens after every thousands of years or so." Broly's tail fell to a stop. "But it's all just a some stupid theory."

"So, you don't know if you are one or not?" Saishi said.

He shook his head. He let out another deep yawn. His half open eyes gazed back up at the twilight skies, the stars wavering out in the inky depths.

"You don't have one," Broly said, "and I do. So what? You have your problems and I have mine. You're an Earthling, one of the weakest race but here you are, alive and well. I'm a Saiyan, a warrior race only alive to gladly take the lives of others and destroy." He took a short yawned. "So what if I'm the Saiyan of Legends? There's always going to be someone stronger than me; not that I'll flee but I'll fight. And I'll make sure I'll enjoy every moment of it."

"Even if you die?" Saishi said, twisting her head at the raven haired Saiyan. Why would anyone be so foolish?

"I'm from a warrior race, death can't be avoided." Broly said. "As a Saiyan, I've accepted the fact that I'll die someday- unless death can be avoided but... I really doubt that." He covered his mouth before a moment. "That's why I'll fight. I won't become a slave to another, that's no option."

"So... what about after death?" Saishi said, "Don't you think anything lies beyond there?"

"Hell." Broly replied, not meeting her gaze. "Who knows? Where do you think the dead goes?"

"I always thought they move on to another dimension, kinda like how the stars are so far from my fingertips." Saishi said, pointing her fingers out to the navy horizon ahead of her, trailing with silver stars in the distance. "You can reach out to them but you'll never reach them."

 _I hope you're alright._ Saishi thought, gripping the golden locket tighter. _I hope_ _ **they**_ _haven't found you yet. I don't want you to end up like me._

They fell silent. The teen and the Saiyan observed the navy skies, the cool winds running through their unruly hair and whistling high up in the navy skies above.

He turned his head; the girl remained knelt, her knees curled into her chest as her head rested on both knees. Closed, her eyes remained still with no wavering of her eyelids. She fell asleep... so peacefully. How?

His arm remained firm around her waist. The raven haired Saiyan yawned again, his eyes falling heavy under the buckets of fatigue overflowing his worn body. He fought, and fought- fighting a never ending battle between his waking and slumbering world's. He couldn't, he didn't want to witness all of that again. It was shattering his sanity to shreds.

They hovered in the inky skies, watching the duo asleep on the stone rooftops. Soon, the assault will begin.

 _Author notes: Long time no see again folks! I hope you all like the new chapter, even though it may have come off short... but I'm still gonna write until the Cell games kicks in. But boy oh boy was there so much news that I wasn't able to cover; I mean there was the Universe Survival Arc, the new Gods of Destruction, and yes... that female looking Broly... oh boy, I'm not going to theories on that crazy shenanigan._

 _Then there was Valentines! I was thinking to make a special on Valentines but... we're still a bit too early to explore the different couples in DBZ, I mean so far there's Goku and Chichi and Towa and Mira... and that's about it. The other official pairings don't happen until much later, so around Androids to post Cell games. :/ so yeah... and the OC's have no plans in being a couple, I mean, I don't want to pair a character that's not officially from the Db universe to be paired with a canon or non canon character. (Please refrain from canon and non canon arguments, I really don't care because I enjoy exploring non canon territory, such as the origins of Janemba, Cooler's bitter attitude to Frieza and yes... even Broly's concept of his birth right; not that I like the LSSJ form- no offence to the fans that likes that design though.)_

 _Speaking of Broly; I may have strayed a bit from the canon/non canon of his personality. He's kinda challenging as a character to write since the games and anime focuses so much on him screaming Kakarot's name. So I hope you guys enjoy his reserved/withdrawn personality and average intelligence I've given him for his base form. I mean, I don't think he's batshit crazy in his base form (excluding Goku or any Saiyans from the equation) since I theorise that he only goes completely insane once he's gone SSJ (Super Saiyan) or LSSJ (Legendary Super Saiyan) because of the strain of the energy he has to control. I mean, the guy's skin ripped apart when he transformed into the LSSJ state twice. One because of Goku in movie 8 and the other one because of... that one's a little trickier since he did not transform consecutively. He heard Goten crying, transforming him in the SSJ. His LSSJ state only came about after when Gohan turned SSJ2? I assume the thought of SSJ Goku punching him in the gut in movie 8 triggered his memory and probably pissed him off because of the gold hair and turquoise eyes that Gohan shares with Goku._

 _But I do seem to have a soft spot for Broly since he did hold a lot of potential, just like Cooler, Janemba, the Shadow Dragons and Bebi? Baby? (I haven't seen GT in a long time... and yes, I did say GT.)_

 _Any who, I hope all of you guys enjoy your lives; studying in college, working, vacation or somewhere in another universe or realm. Be cool and see you all next time!_

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	23. A lone warrior watches

_Author notes: I'm back with another chapter… and yes, I'm late as usual. *sigh*. Hopefully I'll start updating newer chapters on the last day of every month, or somewhere near the end of the month. With that aside, lets continue on with the journey!_

 **North Galaxy - Planet Earth - Barren Wastelands**

The ice from the inky skies pelted down on the ivory wastelands, littered with the scars left from the continuous blizzard.

His black eyes snapped to the left, a burst of gold raced towards him. He whipped his head back, avoiding the blast before the frosty floors crumbled away into the chilly winds. He gritted his fangs. That blast could have gouged his eyes out.

How? How could anybody have summoned such power? Slug gritted his fangs tight, hissing as a rapid light came towards him. He thrusted a palm out, shooting a Ki blast at the incoming light.

Unfortunately, this Saiyan was going to cause more trouble than he had thought.

The golden beam darted upwards and around the blast. Before another blast left Slug's hands, the light snapped to the right and vanished into the ivory atmosphere.

Slug's eyes widened.

"HAH!" A loud, voice snapped at Slug's ears. He snapped his head back, only to be met with a navy boot slamming into the Namek's jaw.

A boom shattered the ivory, stone grounds, with Slug hurled across the pelting blizzard before crashing into a mountain.

Was he... losing?

He scowled at his hands, his brown gloves torn with holes and his nails poking out from the shredded material. He dug his nails into his palms, with purple blood trickling down his wrists.

This planet, this planet was a jewel so rare to find these days. He could at least create somewhere to call home; somewhere that it's quiet and tranquil, somewhere where Frieza's army, or those barbaric Saiyans, hadn't touched or destroyed the peace. But; it was all but a far-fetched goal, stolen by that vary same tyrant.

He rose to his feet, rubbing the sticky, purple liquid from his lips. Before him stood the flickering flame of the protector of Earth; perched high on the ivory hills with the blizzard howling around him.

That Saiyan, if only had Frieza killed all of them, this would have made it all the more easier to have taken over this jewel. But yet, some how, one of those barbarians is holding his ground. No weakling as the Saiyans should be able to match a Super Namek as he- there was no _damn_ way that any Saiyan should be able to harm him in this form!

He gritted his fangs. This Saiyan **will** go down. He wasn't going to allow him to stop his plans from stopping that tyrant from taking this jewel. He found it first- it was his and his alone.

If only the Namekian knew how many others sought Earth for its resources and beauty... or for the man known as Son Goku.

Goku; he was consumed by a vicious, golden aura. His eyes were nothing but blinded fury, piercing into the Super Namekian that opposed him.

How dare he- Slug! How dare he harm everyone! There was no way that he was going to get away with this!

Goku burst towards the behemoth, leaving a trail of shattered icicles behind him.

"DIE!" Goku yelled, throwing a fist towards the behemoth's face. Slug blocked the punch, leaving a bruise on his arm.

Slug pulled back, before a yellow beam spewed forth from his mouth. Enveloping the enraged Saiyan, the beam blasted Goku far off into the pelting, white blizzards.

 _What an annoyance!_ Slug thought, clenching a fist. _But, at least he's out of the picture. Now..._ His dark eyes trailed over to the crimson stained snow.

Raditz limped on his feet, gripping his reddened chest and his hand sticky with blood. He panted, blood tainting his teeth before spluttering out whatever was left from his creaking ribs.

 _Kakarot..._ Raditz thought as one eye gazed up at the oblivion that laid before him; the edges of his vision fading out to black. _Don't let the power get to you. You must control it... otherwise you'll just explode with that energy; just like the Saiyan of legends._

"Looks like I'll have to get rid of you first." Slug said, twisted his worn boots towards the wild haired Saiyan. "It's nights out for you."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Raditz said, gritting his crimson teeth as a hisses left his lips. "Just because you're winning doesn't mean you've won yet." He grinned as he opened both of his eyes fully.

"What are you seriously going to do? Beg?" Slug grew a wide grin on his face. "It's way past that stage now." That barbarian should really give up, Raditz was just a bug- ready to be squashed under his boots.

"Don't underestimate what a Saiyan can do." Raditz said, straightening his back. "Hah..." He drew his fists over his chest, before a low growl left his throat.

"By all means, use whatever you have left." Slug said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've already exhausted your powers. You're just committing suicide at this rate."

Raditz's voice grew into a roar, his hair whipping at the icy winds as he squatted, tightening every muscle in his breaking body. The ice around him levitated, then bursting into dust.

"Just give it up!" Slug said, gritting his fangs as he turned his body away from the Saiyan, tightening his arms on his chest.

"HAH!" Raditz yelled up at the inky skies above, thrusting his voice up into the atmosphere and lands around him. "Kakarot!" Raditz yelled up into the howling blizzards and into the whistling heavens above. "Don't give in to all that pain and loss- definitely- do not be blinded by the rage of losing your allies! Fight with a clear motion, a clear heart and mind! Being only driven by rage will cause you to lose everythi-"

His wild hair fell over his back. He plummeted onto his knees, blood spluttering from his mouth. His shaky hands gripped his mouth, sealing away the last litres of blood he had left. He had gone far past his breaking point, his body was now rotting away into the artic winds, vanishing into the winds like that of a ghost.

Another golden spark burst from the blizzard, shattering the ice into dust.

Slug's eyes widened. The blinded eyes of the Earth raised Saiyan pierced into the Namek's ones.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Goku roared from the tops of his lungs as whatever remained of his orange top clung onto his bare chest. His punch connected with Slug's chest. Then with a creak, Slug's bones cracked, then a surge of blood rushed out from what remained of his chest.

"NO!" Slug yelled, scrambling on his feet before crashing back on the snow. He gripped his bleeding chest, growing colder from the artic blizzards. Not only did the Saiyan bruised him, but he also tore a hole through him.

No worries. This was all going to plan.

Goku cupped his hands together, before drawing the energy close to his chest.

"Ka..." Goku said, creasing his brows as his blinded eyes scowled at the wounded Namek- the grinning, wounded Namek.

"Do you honestly want to do that?" Slug said, pointing a thumb behind him.

Goku shifted his blind his gaze from Slug to the rows of bodies behind him. Bodies of his allies.

"Do you really want to kill your friends?" Slug said, rising up to his feet. "Without them, getting the Dragonballs on Namek will be impossible for you. Not that the Dragonballs will be of any use to you all."

Goku's blinded gaze fell back on grinning Slug.

"You see, the Dragonballs on Namek maybe inactive. Even if you were to get you hands on them, you won't be able to use them." Slug said, raising both his hands up at Goku. "The Namek's are cleaver when it's comes to protecting those Dragonballs. And that's not even the best part."

Goku gritted his jaws tighter, cupping his hands closer to his chest.

"Frieza may have already killed all the Namekians."

A blue ball of energy grew from his palms.

"Ha... me..." Goku continued, growling with every breath.

"Goku..." Bulma mumbled, raising her head up at the golden light, lashing at the darkness surrounding him. The boy she saw grow up, never had she imagined that Goku was ever going to lighten that hatred again. First Krillin dying, and now this.

"Sonny..." Roshi wheezed, leaning on his staff. That gentle boy now transformed into a raging beast; what was he meant to do? Goku was far beyond his league.

"Goku... old buddy..." Krillin said, mumbling, gripping the crumbling ice. Once, only once had Goku became so cold and murderous; but, there was no way that his old friend was going to go down that same path again. Rage was not going to get him anywhere. He knew that.

"Goku..." Chichi said, mumbling on the cold, hard floor. This surely couldn't be the man that she loved; he would never jeopardise his friend's life.

"Dad..." Gohan said, hissing a gasp as he gazed up at the growing blue light colouring the skies. What was this violent, cold energy? This couldn't be his father's energy, it's nothing like him.

Slug widened his eyes. Was he still gong to launch that attack? Even when the lives of his allies are on the line?

 _Thwack!_

A sharp, burning sensation darted across Goku's face, snapping Goku's face to one side.

"KAKAROT!" Raditz said, screaming as a fist flew past Goku's face. "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Goku's black eyes faded back into existence and the golden aura faded as he fell from his pitfall of rage.

"Raditz?" Goku said, his voice quivering as he halted in the icy winds above. Dumbfounded. He ran a hand over his stinging cheek, as his empty eyes watched Raditz plummet to the lands below. His eyes snapped wider. "RADITZ!" Goku yelled, racing over to Raditz's aid.

"Well, its finally lights out to all of yous." Slug said, sneering a chin up at the defeated warriors. "Farewell."

Before a glint of crimson left his eyes, a black can flew past his line of sight.

That obnoxious blonde...

A fizzle of crimson seeped from the can, blinding the behemoth.

"Think about that twice before forgetting about me!" Launch yelled, raising a fist at Slug, her other hand curled around the bazooka rested on her shoulder. Seriously, why does everyone seem to forget that she even exists?

"Everyone!" Goku yelled, grabbing Raditz by the arm as they both descended. "Lend m-" A green arm lashed out from the crimson smoke bomb. _Oh crispy bacon..._

Goku tossed Raditz to one side.

"Gah!" Goku gasped as Slug's fingers gripped Goku's tiny body.

"YOU THINK THAT BLINDING ME WILL DO ANYTHING!" Slug roared, snapping his fangs at Goku. "My hearing will sense you all out! Now DIE!"

"I don't think so." Popo said, hovering in the skies above as he stood on the magic carpet. He snapped his fingers with a loud click.

A row of icicles darted up at Slug, caging him in.

Shaking the snow off, Okome flashed a dark grin as her hands were planted into the snow. How easy was it to plan another attack when you're not the main target... pretty darn easy it is!

"NOW GUYS!" Goku yelled, shoving his hands and pushing Slug's fingers away with a grunt.

From the far left and right, the users of the Kamehameha all landed together, cupping their hands close to their chest.

"Ka..." Roshi, Krillin and Chichi chanted all together as a blue light began to circle and radiate within their palms. Gohan landed besides his mother, raising his hands above his head.

"HA!" They all yelled, thrusting out whatever energy they had left into one, swirling Ki blast of blue and yellow.

 _My chance!_

Goku chomped at the behemoths finger, causing the Namek to snarl out in pain. Somersaulting away into the white lands below, Goku cupped his hands close to his chest, before his body burst into a hue of maroon.

"HA!" Goku yelled, shooting the blue energy from his palms. "TIMES THREE!"

With a swirl of blue and yellow, the energy rammed into the towering Namekian. And with a last roar from their lungs, the Namek was blasted into the inky skies above.

With nothing but the whistling of the blizzard, the inky skies shattered into a bright blue sky, like as if a window of darkness was shattered.

Finally, it was over.

She held the white metre, marked with a swirly "M", close to her chest. Her crimson eyes gazed down at the ivory lands as she sat on her staff. She gritted her teeth before vanishing in to the winds with streaks of red and black.

On the ivory mountains, far into the blizzards away from the defenders of Earth, he stood; observing the vast, jagged lands before him. His icy blue eyes flicked from what remained of the demon's trail.

Was this distortion created by _them? Again?_

He rested his chin on his palm. First; a Saiyan known as Turles appeared, and now the Super Namekian known as Slug appeared. And then there were other wild readings from another galaxy, the South to be precise. They all had one thing in common; malice within their hearts.

Except Raditz. He originally stayed dead. But... he's alive in this timeline; fighting alongside Goku. Even if this may be a good change, it's still a distortion in history. Good or bad, these distortions had to stop.

His icy gaze trailed towards the navy haired girl, who smiled and clapped her hands with Gohan. His lips cracked a small smile but his brows dipped up.

Yes... The past was once a happy place.

Gohan, Goku, mo- Bulma and everyone; they were all so happy. They all chatted without a single care in the world; with laughter, smiles and hugs shared. However, with Raditz being there created a jarring image, none the less it shouldn't matter at the moment; he was smiling along side the justice with his younger brother, not with the same malice filled heart he once had.

A single tear slipped down his cheek. This was another time and another life. He could never get himself to change a timeline, especially when his mentor was alive and well in one.

But... There was her. She had no intention of harming anyone, rather more of trying to protect everyone. Just like her, she was like _**them**_. She wasn't suppose to exist in this timeline.

His trench coat whipped in the artic breeze. There was nothing else he could do; his main priority was to capture the demons of the demon realm. He pulled out a scroll from the pockets of his coat before flipping the scroll open. It was best to watch this timeline; just in case those demons show up again.

He vanished into the ivory blizzard, leaving nothing but a trail of empty footprints in the snow.

Snapping onto his senses, Goku stopped laughing.

 _What was that energy?_ Goku thought, slowly turning his head to the fading, ivory mountains behind him. _That's the second time this happened. First Vegeta and Nappa, and now this. What's going on?_

If only the defenders of Earth knew what the bigger picture was... There was much more at stake, much more than just a universe.

A whole timeline was at stake.

 **North galaxy - Planet ?**

There was nothing else he could do. He was all out of options.

Thud!

He collapsed on his knees, holding his stained, cracked chest plate as blood seeped from his lips. His eyes were blackened, with less than a quarter of his sight remained. His eyes trailed up at the rows of boots before him, with an odd one being brown.

"Vegeta... is that all that the mighty Prince of Saiyans can do?" A silvery voice sneered down at him. "Tut tut... it's a shame. Lord Frieza adored you."

"Zarbon, why don't we kill him already?" A gruff voice said, although it sounded as if he was punching his fists together.

"There's no need to, Dodoria." Zarbon flicked his green, plaited hair. "Remember, Lord Frieza wants him back; alive. Killing him won't do any justice."

"Bah... he's a nuisance." Dodoria cracked his knuckles. "I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to steal the Dragonballs from Lord Frieza any way."

"Well, Lord Frieza does not need to worry about those matter now." A cheery voice echoed from behind Zarbon and Dodoria. "He'll be delivered to Lord Frieza along with the Dragonballs." Zarbon and Dodoria snapped their head back, seeing the captain of the elite squadron; Ginyu.

Hovering next to his head, no less larger than his head, with a single red star set in the middle, an orange stone levitated. The Namekian Dragonballs; finally will the emperor gain his wish for immortality and universal conquest.

"Ginyu," Zarbon said, "was it necessary to deal with such weakling?" He trailed his eyes down at the unsettling sight of Vegeta, grovelling at his knees. "Myself and Dodoria could handle him ourselves." An special elite as him should be staying as a secret; why on some lowly planet would you need to deal with a monkey like Vegeta?

"Lord Frieza has requested for his capture." Ginyu said, strolling towards Vegeta with his head held high. His hand interlocked with each other as his red eyes inspected the grimy state of the Saiyan. "As a proud and loyal follower of Lord Frieza, I gladly accepted his request. And besides..." He twisted his head at the duo. "I don't think that capturing _Prince_ Vegeta is an easy task. Along with scouting for the Dragonballs."

A laugh left Vegeta's lungs, growing louder up at Ginyu.

"You honestly think that Frieza will have me alive?" Vegeta said, looking up at Ginyu with the widest grin. He spat to his side with a scowl. "Never! I'll rather be a dead man than be his lackey!"

"Oh, is that so? _Prince_ Vegeta?" Ginyu said, raising a brow at Vegeta. "Last time I checked, your entire race **is** dead. For that misfortune, Lord Frieza gave you a place to stay. A place that you can call **home**."

Home... what would that purple, horned pompous know about a home? He destroyed and controlled the inhabitants without a thought to spare. If Frieza snapped his fingers, Ginyu would just do it; kill and clean the opposition and re-home those who follow that tyrant. And how **dare** he sneer at the title of a Prince!

"Ungrateful monkeys." Dodoria sneered, to which Ginyu shook his head, waving a hand off at Dodoria with a saddened smile. Vegeta's onyx eyes sparked, breaking the chains of hatred and helplessness latched deep within his heart.

"There's no need for that Dodoria." Ginyu said, before opening his red eyes down at Vegeta.

"I won't stand for this!" Vegeta yelled, slamming a ball of Ki down at the blue grounds.

"Captain!" A rough voice yelled as the lands went up in thick smoke.

"Let him be Burter." Ginyu said, remaining with a tall stance. "Let the _Prince_ be." He turned his head back at the squadron of four to his right. "He won't be going anywhere with all of that blood loss. So let's rejoice with Lord Frieza for now."

Only a few miles from the wastelands, where Ginyu remained, laid the space ship, the vessel for the emperor. His crimson eyes gazed out to the blue lands afar, and up to the green skies above. He swirled a cup of deep red wine, and his tail tapped the metal rims of his throne. It was only a matter of time until Ginyu delivers the remaining two of his prized possessions;

The Dragonballs and Prince Vegeta.

And his third possession? Prince Tarble.

Panting, he raced down the dark hallways of the insides of the ship. His eyes, falling deeper into the sockets of his skull, snapped left and right, frantically searching for a light.

Tick... tick...

He hit his small body against the metal walls. Another row of Frieza's soldiers. Darn it!

He raced back up the hallways, his ribs rattling against his exhausted lungs.

Bro- Vegeta, he a had to find him! Fa- King Vegeta said that he was the pride of the royal bloodline; if he dies now! There won't be any hope left for the Saiyan race.

He vanished into the dark hallways, clicking his red scouter with a shaky hand.

Hopefully someone could pick up this signal.

 **South Galaxy - Planet ? - Wastelands**

After the incidents of Turles and the Tree of Might, everything may have returned back to normal... or whatever normal is anymore.

Her maroon boots squelched on the dampened, inky soils. She leapt back up, only to be pushed back again by a golden boot. She crouched, panting as strands of wet hair slapped her face.

This training, oh boy... talk about trying to break the limit. Not one of her strikes landed on him, heck; it wouldn't even faze him if they did.

Broly gestured his hand towards himself, keeping his dark gaze on her. Whatever the weather, training was training at the end of the day. She wasn't going to get out of it- and he definitely wasn't going to let her kick the bucket any time soon.

Saishi limped up to her feet, before raising one hand up at the towering Saiyan. Her nails pointed at him, whilst her other hand remained close to her chest, glowing a faint purple.

She leapt towards him, thrusting her nails at the Saiyan.

Broly slapped her first strike away.

"HAH!" She screamed, thrusting her other hand and blasting the Saiyan in the chest. She landed, sending a quick kick to his knees. But he leapt up, avoiding her sweep and spewing dust up into the air.

 _Damn!_ Saishi leapt back, somersaulting to a crouch.

The winds above her whipped at her hair.

"Above you!" Broly's voice roared.

Saishi snapped her head up, her violet eyes snapping into slits.

His fist slammed into her arms, pushing her into the cracked grounds with a crunch. He pulled his fist back before flipping his weight over to the edge of the grave; burying the girl.

"Again." Broly said, flicking his hand at the kneeling teen as he kept a tall stance. It's going to be forever before she could actually injure him.

This training, the whole thing was on impulse, on speed and strength. He was testing her abilities on only two conditions, he wasn't allowed to strike back and no flight. Imagine how easy this fight would have been if he was able to hit her back with full force; he would have destroyed her in one blow.

"Can't we just have a break already?" Saishi said, panting as she twisted her head up at Broly. Her shaky hands rested on her knees as the rain dripped off her hair and pattered on her skin.

"A break? What's that?" Broly said, tilting a sneer down at Saishi. "Do you want me to break you bones?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Again." He narrowed his eyes down at the girl.

Well, that was clearly a no then. Saishi let out a deep breath before taking her position again. Maybe leading with a low kick might work...

She raced towards him again.

Broly shook his head, she must be desperate. He pulled back, evading the kick to his knees agai- wait!

She leapt up, thrusting her nails up and past his chin.

Broly darted back, dodging the downward elbow strike to his head. He tensed his hands, before his palms crackled with green Ki.

 _Darn it!_ Saishi thought, gritting her teeth tight as a hiss left her lips. A row of green Ki raced towards her. _Great..._ Saishi dashed into the storm of light, swerving her body left and right as her boots squelched in the mud.

"Just Take a hit already!" Saishi yelled at Broly, thrusting a sphere of violet Ki at the grinning Saiyan. _**Grinning**_... _Oh shizzle shells..._

Broly slapped away the Ki ball from her hand before gripping her wrist by the same hand.

"Look at who's losing their temper." Broly said, resting fist on his waist as he levelled the teen to his eyes. "Try again."

He dropped her on the ground. Saishi's face burned red.

One... more... time!

Saishi darted away from him, zipping into the heavy rain and leaving a trail of mist in his vision.

 _Hnn..._ Broly narrowed his eyes, flicking his sight to the dense, white mist before him. I _t's that approach huh? She's hiding her scent with the rain, her sound in the rain and her form in the mist. Let's see how far this will take her._

He remained still. His eyes scanning the area. Even if she hid her scent, and her form, there was still another sense available.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the smallest change in her Ki.

 _Behind!_

He swerved to his right, evading a slash of purple Ki- then he leapt up, evading a slash of purple Ki to his feet. As soon as he landed, he swayed his head, dodging a slash to his shoulder and just missing the loose metal piece around his neck.

 _Above!_

On impulse, his damp hand caught her wrist swooping over his head.

"Come on!" Saishi said, groaning; narrowing her eyes as her face dripped with annoyance. She pulled her hand free before whipping her weight onto the muddy grounds.

The next thing she knew is her legs going numb and her face hitting the mud. She buried her face in the blue mud, refusing to look up at the Saiyan. Wasn't this humiliating...

"I can't go on..." Saishi said, her voice muffled by the mud. He was just toying with her. Her hands fell numb, cracked like scales of a dragon. She really had to stop using that technique, especially if it's one belonging to a demon.

"You just took a kick to the knee." Broly said, lowering his feet to the floor. "Try one more time." Broly flicked his hand at the teen again, gesturing his hand towards himself. "Then you can take a break."

"... fine." Saishi said, lifting her muddy face up and pushing her palms into the damp soil. "But when are you planning to train me to fly then?"

"After your break." Broly said, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "You can't keep fighting on an empty stomach, understood?" Not that food was an easy thing to find these days, especially meat.

"Okay." Saishi rose up to her feet, rubbing away the blue streaks of mud from her face. She raised her fists close and crossed over her face. Then, with a yell, she thrusted her body up straight, letting loose a wild, red aura. She lowered her head close to her open palms as her yell died into the winds.

It was time to show that Saiyan what she could really do.

She vanished into the vast, navy lands, leaving only a trickling sound of the rain hitting the stone grounds.

 _What?_ Broly thought, snapping his eyes as his eyes scanned the empty, barren wastelands. _Tch... I should have known._

Drips of red sprayed into the damp airs.

A thread's width of a scratch ran across the flesh under his right eye. The raven hired Saiyan's eyes cracked with seething veins, crawling towards his black pupils. Wounded... She actually drew his blood. Not with brute force, but by tricking him by making herself _look_ weak.

A rush of wind flew past his raven hair from the right.

Broly snapped his head to the right, the girl being inches away from his face again.

A small, dense Ki ball caught Saishi's eyes. She snapped her eyes wide open; there was no way to dodge that!

The whistling blast hurled her twenty metres away, before slamming her into a tree.

Broly halted his hand, before pulling his fist back. His widened eyes shook for a few seconds, his empty gaze looking up at the damage left by his counter strike.

Whatever laid on the muddy path was levelled to smithereens, with mud piled up on either side of the trail of destruction.

Broly observed his twitching fingers, before pulling them back to himself.Now what he suppose to tell his father? The kid could be half dead from being hit by that attack. Oh well; at least she wouldn't be dead... He still had that annoying crown controlling the majority of his actions anyway.

Her grey, scaly hands gripped the edges of her grave. Saishi lifted her body from the deep crack in the tree, with her armoured tail swishing behind her and her wings shielding her front. If it wasn't for this, she would have been left with a crippled body.

"Okay, okay." Saishi said, swaying onto her feet before her wings and tail moulded back into her spine. She gritted her teeth together, hissing before her bones and flesh snapped and spluttered back into place. "I think we should **really** take a break now."

Crack of pain shot through both her knees and up a her spine. She caught herself just moments before collapsing onto the stone hard floors.

"You're really lucky, you know that." Broly said, landing before the crouching teen, with his arms crossed over his chest. "That blast would have killed you if it wasn't for this." He poked the crown resting on his forehead.

The gem set in the middle erupted into a hue of green; for a few moments. Within those moments; a shock of pain darted through his body, paralysing the Saiyan for a few moments. Broly grunted, gripping one side of his face. He should have known that this was going to happen.

"I guess we both don't have it easy, right?" Saishi said, twitching a smile up at Broly. "Hehe..."

The raven haired Saiyan scowled at the teen. Saishi lowered her gazed, covering her smile with a scaly hand.

A few second passed, both staring at each other in silence. The sound of the rain faded into the warmth of the nearby star's heat.

"Go on then." Broly said, twisting his head away. "Go and have you little break. I'll be waiting here."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Saishi said, tilting her head up at Broly.

"Saishi!" A voice peeped from the drenched lands.

"That should answer your question." Broly said, turning his back on Saishi. "Go on. Go and talk to that _little_ _**friend**_ of yours." He crossed his arms over his chest, gazing up at the cloudless skies above.

Saishi rose to her feet, patting the dirt off her clothes. Wasn't she in a mess...

Her eyes trailed over to the towering Saiyan's still stance, observing his steady head movements to the sound of his breathing, signalled by the vapour leaving his nose. She flicked her eyes to the lone Shamoian, cradling a wooden basket in her arms.

It was better of if she didn't disturb the Saiyan. Who knows what backlash he may give if he saw Samoe again.

"Terrible weather today, right?" Saishi said, walking over to Samoa as her gaze trailed to the Shamoian child.

"Not really." Samoe replied, taking out a wooden bowl from the basket. "It rarely rains here, so I'm kinda happy it rained. It means a better harvest." She held the bowl out to Saishi with a small smile.

"Wait," Saishi halted her actions, "you guys farm the foods too?" Samoe nodded, her smile dipping from her face. Saishi's eyes snapped back to the wooden bowl in her hands, steaming with white rice. "No wonder the foods look so good." Saishi smiled at Samoe, tilting her head as she held the chopsticks in her hands.

Her fingers wobbled. A bead of sweat trickled down her brow.

 _How do I eat with chopsticks?_ Saishi thought, her lips twitching as her fingers struggled to keep a grip on the sticks.

Her eyes flicked up at Samoe, munching on the rice with her little talons curled around a pair of chopsticks. The teen placed the bowl to one side.

"I'd be happy to see... you know," Saishi's said, resting a hand besides the bowl, "to know more of your people- if that's alright with you of course."

"Huh?" Samoe said, snapping her eyes up at Saishi. Samoe gulped the rice down. "Uhh, you rather not; it's not really the right time to see them just yet."

"Oh..." Saishi said, looking over to the rice bo- _wait, where did the rice bowl go?_ Her eyes flicked left and right, her hands close to her lips as the rice was nowhere to be seen.

"Sometimes the food vanishes without reason." Samoe said, twirling the chopsticks with her fingers. She held one hand up close to her face, lowering her voice down to a whisper. "Especially with boiled rice. He usually does that. If there's food, he'll take it without warning. It's a Saiyan's thing."

"He could have asked." Saishi said, puffing her cheeks. It looks like she'll have to starve through the next training session then.

A spiky, orange fruit caught her violet eyes, making them beam from the squirming pits of her empty stomach.

"I thought you like these." Samoe said, holding a fruit up to Saishi. "I mean you seem to eat these a lot... and they're pretty nutritious." Samoe smiled up at her. "They'll certainly help with you next training with him."

"Thank you." Saishi said, taking the fruit from the Shamoian's hand. Saishi smiled, Samoe smiled; at least they had someone to rely on, someone who understood each other's pains and cheers of life.

The elder Saiyan remained standing at the window side, grinning as his sights shifted from the Shamoian to Saishi. Those times... times where true comrades remained with each other; through thick and thin- no matter the situation.

His grin faded. Yes... if only that tyrant hadn't blown up Planet Vegeta, things could have been different. Tch, who was he joking? King Vegeta would have still tried to kill him; just because of his son.

His only eye shifted to the lone Saiyan in the distance, perched on whatever rooftop remained from the last battle between Turles. Why must his son remain so isolated from everyone?

Broly held the empty, wooden bowl within his grasp. His onyx eyes gazed off into the bright, blue skies, streaked crimson by the clouds. What was he even doing here? Tch, never mind; it was to get away from _them._

He trailed his eyes to his hand, trembling. He took a deep breath, his body rattling with heat. Still... his body ached. Even if the scars faded, the pain was still there, agitating him no matter what he did.

This power... why did this power _**hurt**_ so much?

He opened his dark eyes, his brows furrowed at the wooden bowl.

Cracked again.

Broly took in another breath. He tossed the bowl besides him, before resting his head in his palms.

"Son?"

Broly snapped his head, his eyes narrowed at the elder Saiyan. A low snarl left his throat. That old wretch. What did that smiling wretch want?

The elder Saiyan slowed his pace, feeling the heat of anger from his son's piercing gaze.

"What's the matter?" Paragus said, gesturing his hand up at Broly, whilst his ringed hand remained behind him.

Broly twisted his head away from his father, gritting his teeth tight.

"Being up here alone won't so you much good." Paragus said, strolling over to the Saiyan. His son was quite the chaotic type, at least he's settled down from his adolescent years... that was a hellish time.

Or that's what Paragus had hoped from his son; Broly's rage still hadn't grown weaker, it grown stronger, anchored deep within his blood and bones. Was this what the legends meant by "untamed" hatred?

"I don't need your company. **Father**." Broly said, averting his gaze from his father's boots. "Just leave me alone; and no one gets hurt."

"You seem to be in quite the miserable mood son." Paragus said, itching the side of his face. "Are you sure you want to be left alon-"

"I said; I don't need **your** company!" Broly growled at his father, his Ki cracking and tossing the stone tiles from the rooftops. Then the air fell silent.

Broly's gaze trailed away from his father- the ring...

"Sorry father;" Broly said, resting his head in his palms. "Please don't use that. I need to be alone." He covered his face, concealing his gaze from Paragus.

"It's alright son." Paragus said, his widened eye narrowing back to normal as he lowered his ringed hand. "Remember, I'm proud to have a strong warrior as you; my son." He took a breath. "Just remember to talk to your old man once in a while, alright?"

"Yeah... " Broly said, hanging his head as his fingers brushed through his unruly hair. That man, Turles... Something just wasn't right about him...

"Father?" Broly said, taking a deep breath as he ran his hand over his eyes. This was going to take him a while to get around this. "Kakarot? Who the hell is he?"

 **Somewhere back on Earth**

"Achoo!" Goku sneezed, waking up in the wraps of his bed. One eye remained half open, before trailing his sight over to the sounds of warm breaths embracing his skin. Why in the middle of the night did he have to wake up? His dreams of forever eating different cuisines made his taste buds tingle.

"Dear, you're catching a cold." Chichi said, yawning as she ran a hand over his forehead. She kept close to Goku, snuggling into his freshly made and soft clothes. "This is what happens when you don't wear clothes suitable to the weather."

"I guess." Goku replied, yawning before wrapping his arm closer to Chichi. "But at least Earth's safe."

"I know dear... I know..." Chichi said, drifting off to sleep along to the sound of each other's slow beats of their hearts.

 **South Galaxy - Planet ? - Rooftops**

They stared at each other in silence.

"Is that what's irritating you son?" Paragus said, smiling at Broly as he ran a finger down his face. "Kakarot is a Saiyans name. Why do you ask?"

"I... Nothing. " Broly said, looking over to the navy, jagged mountains afar.

"Well, if you want to know more, Kakarot is Bardock's son. And Bardock had two sons mind you." Paragus said, raising a finger up at Broly.

"I thought Turles was Kakarot." Broly said, turning his head up at Paragus. "I don't know how but how you described Bardock was similar to him." He raised a hand up at his father. "And you even said that Kakarot looks like his father."

"Son." Paragus said, running his hand over his moustache. "Seeing and describing them are two different things. You've never seen Bardock, even if you did; I wouldn't let you go anywhere near him. He's a low class Saiyan."

"But you even said he matched the powers of the elites." Broly replied.

"Yes. Bardock did. Even though at the time it was all a rumour."

"Then couldn't Bardock's sons been able to match the powers of the elite?" Broly said, lowering his hands to his knees. "Just like Prince Vegeta?"

"... son," Paragus said, tilting his head at his son. "Did Turles say something to you?"

Broly gritted his words shut.

"...Yeah." Broly said, hanging his head; resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands.

"What did he say?"

"Father..." Broly clenched his fingers into a fist. "Am I really _**that**_?" He trailed his eyes up to his father's gaze, searching for something in his father's eye; his father's knowledge. "What the legends say... am I-"

"Son," Paragus said, standing besides the lost Saiyan. "Embrace what you are, do you not take pride for being fated of such a title?"

Broly dipped his head back down, squinting his eyes shut as a strained breath left his lips.

"But, son." Paragus said, patting his son on his head. "I had to tell you this, just for your benefit." He took a deep breath, his eyes remaining shut for a few moments in silence. Hopefully, this time round his son could understand why these measures were taken place.

Broly remained still, his fingers creeping up to the material resting on his knees.

"I never wanted to control you." Paragus said, opening his only eye as one hand ran down to the crown placed on his son's forehead. "I wanted to make sure th-"

"...You even feared me." Broly intervened, his voice low as he kept his back faced towards his father. "I'm some sort of monster, aren't I?" His dark eyes trailed over to his hands, levelled to his eyes. "The South galaxy, right? You know what happened, don't you?" His black eyes widened. "Gone."

Paragus' hand froze; _that_ again... The malice, insanity and rage, it crawled deep through his son's blood.

"Broly, stop that behaviour at once!" Paragus said, removing his hand away as the ends of his brows arched up. "You're a proud warrior of the Saiyan ra-"

"Father, tell me," Broly twisted his head back at his father. "What's the point of trying to _defend_ a race that you _**know**_ tried to **kill** you? Where's the pride and honour in that?" His eyes narrowed as a grin left his lips.

Paragus remained silent. His hands, his fists trembled as his only eye gazed into the void of his son's cold eyes.

Why did his son had to turn out like this? Why couldn't his son be proud of being born with a birth-right from such a proud race of the Saiyans? The elder Saiyan could see the resentment in his son's onyx gaze; empty and distant.

No matter how hard he tried, there was no hope trying to get his son to understand the difficulties from his perspective.

Maybe the king was right... He should have let his son be. It's not that Saiyan father's were good at their jobs anyway.

Maybe in another time, just maybe his son wasn't so mad from hatred and bloodlust running wild in his DNA.

Paragus sighed. His gaze fell onto the cracked tiles of the rooftops.

"Broly," Paragus said, his only eye scowling at his son. "Don't ever talk about the pride and honour of the Saiyan race. Especially when you carry none for someone gifted with the prowess of a 'Legendary Super Saiyan'."

"Come on father, it's all speculation." Broly said, laying back on the stone tiles. "How could I be the 'Legendary Super Saiyan'?"

"Your power reading at birth would tell people otherwise." Paragus replied with a flat tone. "Ten thousand to be exact; son. The average Saiyan is born with a power level ranging from two to ten." He raised a finger at his son. "You, as a new-born, matched the power level of an Saiyan adult, an elite to be fair."

"And the king tried to kill me." Broly said, his grin leaving his lips.

"Son; what's gotten into you today?" Paragus said, arching his brows. "First it's about Bardock's sons, then Turles and now this. This is exactly what I mean abo-""

"Father, you're aware I can kill you." Broly said, his eyes narrowing as the bridge of his nose creased. "I still won't get over the fact you used me as a slave to carry out your dirty work." He tapped the crown over his head.

What pure sadistic intentions bled from those dark and empty eyes... Paragus tensed to a halt. Then he shook his head before turning his back on his son. He had to breath, this was getting too much for the elder Saiyan.

Apart from his son's rage, Broly's sanity had also been slipping away from his grasp. It was a frightening thought really; his son could attack the elder Saiyan at any given time, his unpredictable and violent nature had cost Paragus once; his eye.

"Broly," Paragus said, his voice falling into a subtle tone "I'm still proud to have a son like you."

Broly gritted his teeth tight, observing his father flying off into the distance of the crimson rays. One day, one day he will break that old wretch's body; so that even Hell wouldn't be able to replace his body. The same thing goes for any other bastard that crosses his path- even better if an unlucky Saiyan survivor crosses his wrathful path.

Several hours later, the skies blazed a bright blue and the grey clouds soared over head; casting it's shadows over the rugged wastelands below.

Saishi crossed her arms over her chest. Waiting, where on Earth is he? She had all the time to eat and get a new pair of battle gear for training. Saishi huffed, before hanging her head. Maybe he may have called off the training?

Then her eyes caught a flicker of light. Her sight caught his golden boots.

"You took your time." Saishi said, raising her head.

"Well, I had to make sure that you weren't running away." Broly said, his boots planting onto the navy soils. "Otherwise I'll have to break your bones and drag you back here."

"You're so caring." Saishi said, rolling her head up at the Saiyan as her voice dipped into a hiss.

"I don't like you and you don't like me." Broly said, arching his brows at Saishi. "Let me get the basics out of the way. Then you can go and I don't have to deal with your petty, little face."

"Fair enough." Saishi replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm going to sleep after this."

"I'm going to say this once. Co-operate and no one gets hurt." Broly said, his voice dipping into a snarl. "Understand kid?"

Saishi nodded, before loosening her shoulders.

 _I wonder what dampened his mood today?_ Saishi thought, bowing her head at Broly, with one hand clasped over her other clenched hand.

"Stop doing that." Broly said, gritting his teeth together as his hand gripped tighter on the metal bands of his forearms.

"It's a form of respect, I pay my respects to the teachings of a master." Saishi replied, opening her eyes up at Broly. "Please understand Broly."

"I just need your honesty. Nothing else." He rubbed his eyes with a finger and thumb. "Stop making this more difficult for yourself, especially when my mood goes off. You know how quick my mood changes; along with my father and that bug."

"Samoe." Saishi interrupted, raising a finger at Broly.

"Whatever." He snapped his cracked, veined eyes at Saishi. "Let me teach you. Then you don't have to deal with my foul mood afterwards." _That energy again..._ Broly thought, holding out his twitching fingers and observing the veins cracking up the flesh of his wrist and up his palm.

He took a breath, sending a burn across his flesh and veins.

"You already know this," Broly began, uncrossing his arms and lowering one hand over to his abdomen. "Ki comes from the stomach, and it's your life. If there's none left, you die. It's simple." He ran a hand up to his chest then to his arms and down to his opposing hand; holding a green, crackling Ki ball. "You can direct that energy to any part of your body, and the uses for Ki can be different to each user."

"So, Ki blades?" Saishi said, tracing her arm with one hand. Her arm crackled violet before holding her coated arm towards Broly. "And then you can toss it away like this?" She whipped her arm to her right, thrusting it out like a sword, away from Broly. A long slash tore the navy lands, leaving a plume of debris in its wake.

"... was that really necessary?" Broly said, resting a hand on his waist as the debris flew past him. "When I mean to the user, I mean literally **every** user under the stars of whatever universe they're in."

"Sorry, I just had to check it out." Saishi pulled a small smile, before dismissing her Ki coated arms into the dry airs. Well... at least she could now use her Ki without being blocked by another entity.

"To fly, you need to have a good control of your Ki." Broly said, lowering his hands to his sides. "You have to have enough energy as well, but this becomes second nature once you get the hang of it." He tensed his chest, clenching his hands into a fist.

"Last time, you said that the Ki has to be channelled to the feet." Saishi said, keeping her hands cupped and close to her stomach. "Does it always has to be the feet?"

"No." Broly replied. "But, I'm telling you to start at the feet because- let's just start at the feet and you can work it out from there." He raised his fists close to his chest. The winds surrounded his body, whirling through his unruly hair and through his clothes. "You'll have to control that Ki while your flying too; too much and you'll exhaust yourself and too little means not moving any where."

His boots left the ground, ascending a few metres higher from the ground.

"Once you got this, I'll get down to aerial combat- if you survive long enough that is." Broly grinned at the teen.

"I'll get there. Just you watch." Saishi said, taking her stance. "Don't underestimate what an Earthling can do." She kept both her hands close to her stomach. Then the air surrounded her, her maroon hair whipping around her and her clothes swaying to the breeze.

"You're not suppose to raise your power level." Broly said, tilting his head to one said as he squinted his eyelids shut. "Grr, weren't you even paying attention earlier?" He snapped his eyes open with a snarl.

He paused. She was... flying... That weakling was actually flying.

A smile beamed from Saishi's lips, where she hovered in the airs high above him.

"I told you so!" Saishi said, squealing and flapping her arms in the air as though she was a bird. "Wahoo!" She dived down to the grounds before whipping into a U-turn and blasting off into the skies again.

 _I'm so pissed off right now._ Broly thought, gritting his teeth tight as he tapped the metal bands on his forearms. _First she can't even control her Ki, then she can! She acts like a weakling, and then she's not. Is she..._

His eyes seared wider. _The bug's toying with me!_

"Kid!" Broly yelled up at her. Saishi froze to a stop. "Don't get too ahead of yourself!" His aura burst around him, coating his tensed body in Ki before blasting up towards Saishi.

 _Oh sizzles!_ Saishi thought, whipping her arms up as an X.

 _Crik..._

Her arms burned, her bones shattered. But defending her vital points wasn't the only thing she had to watch out for; the aftermath also had to be taken into account.

"Gwah!" Saishi gasped, tossed through the sound barrier and high up into the blue skies above. Then her numbed body spiralled down into the jagged lands, several kilometres from where Broly remained.

"Next time you'll find your mangled corpse scattered in space if you act like that again!" Broly roared, pulling his fist back close to his chest.

And so Saishi's painful training began yet again.

Several hours later, the skies darkened into a navy blue.

Saishi hung her head; drifting in the air at only being five feet off the ground. Her bandaged arms hung to her sides, swaying in the cool breeze.

 _How much longer?_ Saishi thought, raising her clenching fingers up to her gaze. _My arms are numb and he's just lounging there; why?_ She clenched her jaws tighter. _So strong yet so lazy; that annoys me so much._

Broly's a dark gaze met with hers, as if he knew her agitation towards him.

"Five more minutes." Broly said, lounging on a boulder as he held up his hand to the inky skies. His eyes narrowed, it looks like training had to be cut short.

Saishi's eyes squinted up at the inky skies. The crimson rays of the sun shone over the navy horizon, leaving an orange mist in the depths of the jagged mountains. But there was something else that caught her eyes. A white, circular planet rose from behind the dark mountains.

A full moon.

"Have you seen a full moon before?" Saishi said, raising her head up at Broly. "I mean yesterday night had a-"

"Are you a moron?" Broly said, snapping an eye open at Saishi. "No- Hell, do you even know what happens to a Saiyan when they see the full moon?"

"They become giant monkeys?" Saishi replied, tilting her head.

"... Ozaru, or Great ape. Why don't you remember that?" Broly said, sliding opening both his eyes. "Just like the Super Saiyajins- but translations aside, Super Saiyans for short, and you can't even remember that? Father said countless times that he and myself are Saiyans, just place 'Super' before Saiyan."

"But, about the last point, apes don't have tails." Saishi said, raising a hand up at Broly. "And in terms of language; I do not speak, read or know the Japanese culture-"

"I don't care where you come from. You still get the general message of it all." Broly replied, sitting upright.

"Why the Super Saiyan transformation over the Ozaru thing?"

Broly flicked his gaze at Saishi, pausing as no words left his lips. What is up with this kid?

"Let me list three things; slower, being a bigger target and the need for self control." Broly said, "Yeah, the Ozaru form is powerful but the Super Saiyan allows myself to be faster and stronger. If you were conscious during Turles' fight, you would have known the toll."

"What would you do if there was a full moon right now?" Saishi tilted her head, squinting her eyes at Broly. "Would you stay indoors somewhere?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Broly said, raising his voice. "I've never transformed into one. If I did..." he paused, raising a hand over his mouth. "Well, if **I** did; I wouldn't remember. I just know that I'd rather not be outside during those nights." His eyes trailed up to her gaze. "But; the Ozaru transformation can level cities to nothing. But I'll still wouldn't sacrifice my own self control for something like that; especially when I have the Super Saiyan transformation to do that at ease."

"Alright." Saishi said, running her hands over her arms and resting them close and crossed over her chest. "Has your father transformed into a Great Ape?"

"Maybe. He probably had full control since he worked closely with the elites." He sighed, lowering his head. "Not that I know what he did as an _elite._ Classed warriors are just titles, they mean absolutely nothing."

"Does that mean you're an elite?" Saishi tilted her head at Broly.

 _The elites..._ that title made his blood boil.

"No, I'm just an outcast." Broly replied, raising his narrowed eyes at the teen. "And I'm sure you're the same."

"I..." Saishi fell quiet. He wasn't lying about that. But to be classified on the same level as him? No way in Hell!

"I may be an outcast; but," Saishi said, landing onto her feet. "I'm nothing like you." She shook her head.

"What? A monster?" Broly said, arching a brow at her. "Listen kid, you can't run away from your demons; your past. I'm _**certain**_ you've killed in your life."

"And I'm trying to make up for them!" She snapped at Broly. "For someone who finds pleasure in the torturing of others, you will never truly understand what it's like to be fully accepted by someone who doesn't fear you of those flaws. Not all monsters are evil."

"It's a stain that will _never_ leave you." He rose up to his feet. "Why bother? Why try to play the hero, hnn?" His eyes narrowed. "When you have **blood** on your hands, everyone will forget all the **good** you've done. People will **curse** you, **beat** you, **stab** you, **hurt** you-" He grinned. "It's so foolish."

"And I'll continue to **rise** above those people." Saishi said, gripping her maroon tank top. "And prove to them that I'm not the same monster that I was so many years ago-"

Her eyes snapped wide into slits; her lips fell silent. Her arms- numbed, paralysed, slammed into a boulder behind her just like her body like a rag doll.

His dark gaze pierced into her stare, his face only a few inches away from hers, sneering as his scorching breaths struck her skin.

Saishi squirmed, shuffling her wrists they were held above her head. Sweat trickled down her brow as her face burned.

"We both know how dark, vile and twisted this world can be." Broly's voice fell into a growl. "But in the end, they were all flesh and blood."

"What are you trying to say?" Saishi said, her voice quivering into a whisper.

"You **know** what I do." He dug her wrist into the boulder, bruising her flesh.

"Why?" Saishi said, burying her head back into the cold stone, away from his face.

"Why should you change?" Broly said, furrowing his brows as a snarl left his lips. "You'll become a puppet, you're allowing them to change you into what they want."

"But striking fear isn't the way to set things straight." She yelled up at him.

 _Crik..._

Blood spluttered from her lips, her blinded eyes trembled up at his feral gaze. Her chest and stomach were shattered with his fist resting in her flesh.

"Look at you, trying to be the voice of reason." Broly said, tilting his head at the teen as a smirk left his lips, with streaks of her blood splattered across his face. "It's all an illusion, a fantasy that you're living in. WAKE UP!" He yelled at her, shattering the bones in her wrists.

Saishi shrieked, snapping her head side to side as her arms, shoulders, stomach and chest burned.

"STOP IT!" Saishi said, before gagging on her crimson breaths, choking on her blood.

"This world is **sick** and so **damn** twisted." Broly said, scowling down at the teen. "And you think trying to prove these bastards wrong will solve anything? You're **delusional** to even think that."

Saishi turned her head away from him, closing her trembling eyelids, her lips streaming blood.

"Weaklings like you sicken me." Broly said, growling lowly as he pulled his head away from her. "Yet, somehow you have that power inside of you. Why don't you challenge me with that power?" He grinned back at the squirming teen.

"It's not my power to control." Saishi said, "I never wanted this power, neither do I wish to use this power against anyone." She shook her head.

"Oh... because you're a monster?"

"Broly, **please** , no more." Saishi said, opening her circular eyes. "I'm not like you, at all."

"You think having a birth-right is any better?" Broly said, his fist digging deeper into her stomach, causing Saishi to gag once more. "Do you know what it's like; not being able sleep just because of this bastard who attempted to kill you at birth?" His cold eyes scowled at the teen. "Do you know what it's like to have your own race trying to kill you? And then they leave you to rot on a planet- moments before being destroyed by a tyrant?" His fist twisted into her flesh, his jaws trembling from his seething rage. "Do you know how it's like to live every living moment of you life controlled by someone who you thought you could trust?" He glared at the teen, his voice dripping venom. "Your _**own**_ **father**!"

Just silence.

He loosened his grip on the teen, raising his hands up to his trembling gaze.

"This world is so **twisted.** " Broly said, his green aura swirling around him, his voice shooting loud into a fit of fury. "I will show them what it really means to suffer **true despair** and **true destruction**. Even Hell would never be able to put together their shattered souls together. AH HA HA HA!" He raised his head up at the skies, jeering in rapture.

"Broly, please." Saishi said, crouching on her knees as her arms limped. The raven haired Saiyan roared up at the inky skies. _Samoe was right; he really is a monster._ Sweat slithered down her face. _He's not sane at all._

Saishi took a short breath, as though she gasped for air. No- being scared wasn't going to help; and running away from the problem never solved anything. Those demons already ruined her as it is; she wasn't going to let another individual have it their way.

"Well then," Saishi said, rising up to her feet. "You gave me a reason for me to beat you then." She met his dark gaze. "I'll make sure I'll defeat you. No one else should ever feel despair because of you." She pointed a finger at him, levelling her gaze like an arrow to his throat. "Individuals like **you** should be stopped at all costs."

Broly fell silent. His green aura faded into the dark airs and the winds calmed to nothing but a murmur.

"Why?" Broly said, meeting the teen's gaze, although his eyes had flickered for a moment. "You fear me but you still have a spine to stand up to me? Don't you fear what I can do to you?"

"I..." Saishi turned her head away, towards the last remaining golden light from the star afar. "I'll be honest." Saishi closed her eyes with a sigh. "Yes; I do." Saishi said, running her tainted, bandaged hand over her arm. "I understand your pain. You have a birth-right that gives you pain, a race that feared your existence and your father having no other option but to control you." Saishi looked back at the towering Saiyan. "You already know I'm a failure. I was a puppet to those demons and I had this unwanted power forced on me. So, in that sense, I feel sorry for you because I understand."

 _Sorry?_ _ **Understand?**_ His flesh crawled with hatred to such words.

"I don't need your pity!" Broly said, raising his voice into a snarl as he backed away from her. He shook his head, gripping his unruly hair, squeezing his eyelids shut. "Why do you **bastards** always screw with my head?" He fell to his knees, whispering to himself. "I won't let you get inside my head too!" He snapped at Saishi, his eyes seething with veins. "I can't. Grgh!" The bridge of his nose creased as a growl left his throat; his green aura ripping through the airs with a scorching howl.

"Brol-" Saishi said, her brows dipping up at she watched the Saiyan writhe. If only she knew how messed up he was mentally...

"I WON'T LET YOU SCREW ME UP ANYMORE THAN WHAT I AM!" Broly said, roaring at Saishi as he tensed his chest. "You're a bug, a parasite. You disgust me." His voice dropped into a guttural growl as he sprung to his feet. "That power you have- yet you give into your **weak** emotions, you help those little weaklings- your so called _friends_ , and side with my **father**. I should have wiped your sorry existence out of my sight."

"Broly..." Saishi said, gripping her chest as she squinted her violet eyes. "It's alright to be angry, but it's not alright to be cruel." Saishi swallowed a dry handful of air, her voice cracking from strain. "I'm just sad- back to that night when I first arrived here, I was grateful because you saved me." She tore her gaze away from him, her voice trembling. "But I guess you only know how to take people's lives than knowing what to do with living ones. Why?"

"It's none of your damn business!" Broly said, bearing his teeth at the teen. "I've told you so many times to mind your **own damn** business- and yet; an insect like you ignores that and gets burned because you refuse to stay away from a monster like myself." He pointed at the teen, his eyes glaring at the teen. "I think it's time to get rid of you." He held a hand out to the teen, his palm crackling a green sphere of Ki. He had to get rid of her first; than that bastard of a father.

Saishi opened her eyes, squinting as the rims of her eyes blurred from her fuming tears.

"Paragus told me everything I need to know about you." Saishi said, her eyes meeting up with his cold gaze. "Even your weakness."

The raven haired Saiyan narrowed his dark eyes. Then the Ki from his hand vanished.

"What weakness?" Broly growled. Aside from his father, the girl knows as well? No... He wasn't going to allow her to exploit that weakness, it left him helpless- and agitated.

" _He was only a baby, what harm can an innocent do at that age?"_ The elder Saiyan's word seeped into her memories, his only eye sombre and empty. His ringed hand running through the stiff strands of his son's head, silently slumbering from the grievous damage during that night.

"As a new-born, the king tried to kill you." Saishi said, her brows dipping up but her lips quivered. "But, as you stand now, you were left with a grievous wound up until today." She raised her hand up to her stomach, just below where the ribs end would be, placing her hand over the material with a gentle touch. "Here, wasn't it? You were stabbed weren't you?"

Broly remained silent.

"No," Broly replied, twisting his head away from the teen. "I refuse to let you know."

Saishi took a breath, rubbing her stinging eyes.

"It's alright. What can a weakling like myself do to harm you any way?" Saishi said, smiling up at the raven haired Saiyan. She tugged the bandages from both her arms.

That scent... as though something was rotting- or burnt. Broly snapped his gaze back to the teen; her arms nothing but grey flesh.

"At least you have a body that's not decaying like mine." Saishi said, rubbing her bare, scaly arms. "Even if you were to kill me, I'm just a shell of what I use to be. Of course, that wouldn't matter to you would it?"

"Saishi," Broly said, his brows loosened as his dark gaze softened. "You're telling me that- your body... its..." he gritted his teeth. Okay, what the hell was even more messed up? Genocide of thousands… yes that was **bad** but; seeing a person who you'd think was powerful, but then realise they are a half decaying corpse **is** not alright.

The Saiyan covered his face, his hands slipping down his eyes and down his chin.

"I'm a monster." He whispered to himself; chuckling as his dark eyes remained fixed on the teen. "This power, it _hurts_. You don't understand how _unbearable_ it is." He shook his head, snarling, gripping the loose metal piece hanging around his neck, chained like an animal. His let the metal piece fall from his grips. "But then there's you. You're nothing but a living corpse." Broly gaze softened over to the teen's miscoloured arms. "I was right, your scent gave it all away. That night, then Turles and even now."

Saishi hung her head, rubbing her eyes as a silent tears seeped from eyes.

"I have been ill for a long time." Saishi said, running her hand over to her stomach. "Unlike you, where your is still able, mine can give up at any given time." Saishi hissed from her clenched teeth. "I'm a failed experiment, stuck with a rotting body, while yours is still able to develop and grow more powerful. You grow stronger while I grow weaker ever single day." She rubbed her eyes with haste. "I am a weakling, killing me wouldn't even be a problem for you. I'm just-"

"Enough already." Broly said, interrupting the teen's cry. "Stop wasting your breath, otherwise that blood loss earlier is going t-"

"Gck!" Saishi gasped. The teen collapsed onto the blue sand, coughing as she clenched her chest.

 _The kid is going to die at this rate._ Broly thought, observing the shivering teen. _Killing her might be the best option to end her suffering._

Gritting her teeth, Saishi's trembling hands pushed against the soil, her hands trickling from the blood of her wrists.

It was no use.

Blood surged up from her stomach and spluttered from her lips and nose; painting the soils a deep crimson. She gagged, her eyes blurring to nothing from the excruciating pain darting across her body.

"Gwah..." Saishi squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to let any more tears roll down her bloodied face. She rolled to her side, curling into herself. _I feel so cold, even if my blood feels so warm..._ She thought, her skin crawling with the maggots from the reaper's order. It was like a warm bath, a bath in her own blood. This feeling, this surely must have been her victims final hours; helpless, alone... Seeing the murderer just in their line of sight.

His warm hands wrapped around her bloody body, lifting her up and close to his chest. His head bowed down, his eyes shut. The Saiyan was silent.

The scent of her blood, the smell ever so familiar to the raven haired Saiyan. A smell that triggered his need to kill.

"Broly?" Saishi said, her face draining pale as the Saiyan's dark eyes met with hers. Her heart rattled against her bones as she gulped for air.

Unreadable. He was too close for comfort; his steady, warm breaths fell on her skin.

"Saishi." Broly said, running his hand over her bloodied face. "Let me ask you;" he tilted his head at the teen, cushioned within his arms. "Even if you fear me, do you hate me for what I am? For what I've done?"

Saishi remained quiet, or that's what she thought she did. Her breaths were wild gasps; her stomach tensed to the point of puking.

He was known for the genocide of the South Galaxy. Just like how Samoe would put it; he is a monster; capable of destruction and despair. But; did any of this matter now?

"I won't hold anything against you," Broly continued, his fingers tracing her drying blood, "if you don't lie that is."

"Broly." Saishi said, keeping her hands close to her chest. "I understand why you may have ended up the way you have- and why you may have behaved in this way. I use to kill, I wanted answers for things where I already knew the answers to." She took a short breath, her memories flashing a shade of red and rang the bells of despair, "I was scared and alone because of what I've done and what I've become; you were right about having blood on your hands. People just don't see you the same way." She closed her eyes, taking another short breath. "I'm afraid of you- but I don't hate you; just like fear, hatred won't lead you anywhere." She opened her violet, narrowed eyes up at him, "I want to understand people, just so I know what they have endured, with the little time I may have left." She gave a small smile up at him. "Even if you may break every bone in my body, I can't help to think that everyone else goes through different hardships. Who am I to judge your pains to mine?"

The ends of his lips shifted.

"I barely began to imagine the pains you could have gone through, you must hav-"

His forehead brushed against hers, the metal piece touching her ear.

"That's enough." Broly said, his voice dipping into a quiet, husky tone.

A glimpse of his smile caught her eyes. If things hadn't been worse as it is, certainly now Saishi felt a surge of overwhelming fear. She shouldn't have smiled.

"Huh?" Saishi said, her face burning red. No... She had to escape, she was going to puke.

"Don't die. Just breath." Broly said. "Stay with me. That's all I ask right now."

 _What?_ Saishi thought, her soul squirming from within her shattered body. She gripped her chest. _Paragus! I need to speak to Paragus._ She shook her head as hot tears welled up in her eyes. Her skin now burned from heat, and her clothes were damp from her sweat and smelt of her blood.

"You make me feel... irritated and calm." Broly said, he drew the petite teen closer to himself. "Just focus on breathing. Take is easy." He sat down, cushioning her crushed body. "I'm not going to kill you. You're too weak to hold your own right now."

Saishi's head rested close to his muscular chest, cushioned by his warmth. She closed her eyes; his heart, steady and slow.

Even if this Saiyan was a monster; he still had emotions which influenced his actions, his flesh which can be cut and a history which defines him.

"I cannot guarantee that I'll stay." Saishi said, opening her eyes as she exhaled a deep breath. "Life is unexpected-"

Her lips trembled to a halt.

His raven, stiff hair brushed against her neck.

Her trembling eyes widened, her hands gripped her tank top tighter. This is nothing like him! Where was his bloodlust? His desire to destroy and kill?

"Just stay quiet." Broly said, humming close to her pale skin. "If you want to live, just stay quiet. Conserve your energy, I don't want you dying yet."

Saishi tensed her skin; what was he trying to say? Regardless, if she remained alive, he was probably just going to kill her once she recovered.

Broly closed his eyes again, brushing his head up to her chin, hearing her quiet but tensed breaths. Her gentle touch... Why was this so soothing? It soothed his blood; his wild desire for blood and his pains rooted deep within his blood. It felt so strange but familiar.

Broly's half opened his eyes. Father never spoke of _her._

Mother. No one knew what happened to _her_. Saiyan females were rarely spoken of. They were warriors like their male counterparts, potentials that could probably exceed their male counterparts too... if any survived that is.

"Broly, b-" Saishi said; but her teeth chattered shut.

She had to find her sister; and those demons, help Paragus's revenge on the Prince and free the Shamoians from Paragus's control. She had to leave at _some_ point. Her original plan _**was**_ not to befriend someone so dangerous as him; where all ties to him were strictly forbidden.

Yet here he was, so close to her.

Saishi took a deep breath. No- it had to be that crown, there was no way that he could be calm and gentle. Without the crown, he was nothing more than a bloodthirsty, battle hungry monster. Why should she believe him?

"Kid," Broly said, "You're _interesting_. Even if you fear me, you face me with the same courage. Even when you lose, you still come back with the same determination. And you asking questions makes it all the better." He bowed his head low, brushing his head against her chin. "That's not a weakness, it's a strength that- I guess someone like myself would underestimate." His voice fell into a low purr. "It's a _**rare**_ thing to find these days."

Tears rolled down her face as she took another sharp breath.

Broly met her tearing gaze. Those eyes, so lost and helpless- eyes he knew, eyes that those **insects** had.

"Broly, I'm sorry." Saishi said, breaking her gaze with his. "I ca-"

He rested his head under her chin, hushing her cries- her obvious fears.

"Saishi." Broly said, feeling the faint heat from the teen's body resting close to his abdomen. "You're the only one who doesn't hate me for what I am. Just hearing that... made me feel relieved." He closed his eyes. "I'm _severely_ flawed, a monster seen in their eyes- but you've acknowledged what I am. I need you to stay." His lips brushed against her ear. "You're presence calms my blood, my desire to kill and destroy."

A shiver raced down Saishi's spine. Her heart rattled against her ribs and her stomach dropped.

The raven haired Saiyan drew his head away from her neck, before bowing his head down at the teen. He sheltered her from the chilly fingers of the night, just like how a mentor was suppose to care for their student.

It was hopeless; he dominated her, Saishi had no strength to fight back.

"As a _student_ , I'll _stay_." Her voice cracked; before her eyes slipped closed. Samoe... why didn't she listen to her advice?

"Saishi," Broly said, his gaze fell on the teen. "You have my gratitude."

He ran a hand over her face, wiping away whatever blood from Saishi's cheeks.

 _Thump... thump..._

Saishi's eyes shook open. _Gratitude!_ That was the final nail in the coffin.

His gaze, it was different. His gestures, his voice; they all went against what he was originally perceived as. Calm, gentle- where did his insane bloodlust vanish to now?

She fell deeper into his warmth, her eyes slipped shut as her breaths fell silent.

What now? If trying to stay away from him was impossible, then trying to befriend him might be the only way to survive in this hellish world- and a challenge that may jeopardise her relations.

The raven haired Saiyan ran his hand over the teen's bruised, cold wrists, her torn bandages hanging in the night's breeze. He rested her head on his chest with one hand. He held one end of the bandage by his teeth before wrapping the strips around her discoloured wrists with his other hand.

 _"You found someone capable of weakening the bloodline."_

Those words that left that Saiyan's lips... Broly frowned as Turles's words seeped into his memories.

 _"You'd rather not let her know?"_

Those black eyes... full of malice- full of pride. Those hungry eyes that even the raven haired recognised; and to a girl who's only a teen.

 _I'd rather have this damned bloodline die out than for it to be passed on like a disease._ Broly thought, securing the bandage around her wrist.The ends of his brows dipped up. _Seriously,_ _why would I do that? She's a_ _ **teen**_ _._ He shook his head, creasing the bridge of his nose.

He froze. When did he watch out for this insect? Seeing her made his stomach twist with disgust.

Saishi's unconditional smile... her peppy, little attitude-

He covered his mouth, stopping the sudden escape of breath from his lungs.

 _What is this?_ Broly thought, looking at his trembling hand as his chest heaved. _Why do I feel so weak?_ He growled at himself, gripping the loose, metal piece chained around his neck. _The kid- I don't care about her, she's just a bug. Once I control this power of mine, I'll make sure she won't be needed. I can't have anyone ruling my actions._

Broly wiped the saliva from his lips. His quivering eyes snapped wider. What is this? His rage, what was this other emotion crawling into his mind?

 _What's wrong with me?_ He gripped his head, with one eye open- trembling as sweat trickled down his face. This feeling, it spread to his chest, causing the Saiyans draw into himself, crossing his arms over his chest as if it were chains to his psych.

" _I'm proud to have a son like you."_

Broly shook his head to those words he knew to well.

"STOP THIS!" Broly yelled into himself, his fingers digging deeper into his flesh. "STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" He cried up at the cold airs as this abnormal feeling clawed deeper into his psych. "I'm a monster! Stop messing with me!"

 _"But not all monster are bad."_

Saishi's mellow voice sunk into his mind.

 _"I'm afraid of you, but I don't hate you."_

And then that damned smile!

"Grgh!" Broly shook his head. This emotion, was this- is this what those bugs called _compassion_? No wonder they're so _**weak**_.

"... Broly? What's the matter?" Her delicate voice left her throat.

Broly's dark gaze trailed back to Saishi; who gripped one of the metal bands chained around his wrist. "You're upset." Saishi said, running her soft touch up to his hand. "I've never seen you upset before." Her brows dipped up, her lips quivering. "I'm sorry-"

"No... its nothing." Broly said, trailing his gaze over to the teen's arms " Just rest up, kid." He wrapped his fingers around the girl's wrist before placing them close to her stomach.

Regardless of this, Saishi's small hand reached out to his face, before running the tips of her fingers down his chin.

The Saiyan closed his eyes, concentrating on her touch.

"Stop that kid." Broly said, placing her hand on her stomach again. "You're making me sick."

Saishi nodded with a small huff before drawing her hand away from his face. His heart- the girl smiled as she rested her head close to him. It was nice to know that he had a trace of other emotions; other than rage and hatred.

Broly rose up to his feet, before walking over to the stone building; offering his warmth to her for her to comfort to his scars.

Scars not seen on his skin but deep within the flesh of his abdomen. A grim reminder of his execution at birth.

From within the building walls, the elder Saiyan wore a wide grin on his lips, rubbing his chin as his only eye beamed. Well, what a turnaround? His son actually was _capable_ to having a _liking_ to someone. Now it was the struggle of keeping her alive and away from any opposing threats.

Paragus trailed his sight to his ringed hand. Maybe... Just maybe...

"Oh... a Saiyan. Lord Cooler will be mildly interested."

Paragus's grin vanished from his lips.

The armoured squadron descended from the skies, snickering at Paragus's visible fear. Wasn't their lord going to have a blast with this news...

 _Author notes; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Even if the character development for some might be a bit *ahem* cringe worthy, but I'm trying to make do with somethings- I really don't know where I'm going with this… Raditz's characterisation is alright to do since there's material for his character… movie characters… uh, much more difficult to characterise, one example being *sigh* Broly. He's been the trickiest character to write when trying to expand outside of him being three things; a muscle head, Goku's obsession and his personality being as deep as a sheet of paper… I get that he had some wit in the eighth movie and I question why he did not stay witty- and badass. But then you have Vegeta to do that unfortunately._

 _Any who, the songs that encouraged my writing;_

 _-Winter of Doubt, Through the fog_

 _-Visions of Tragedy, Through the fog_

 _-World 2 Muscle tower, Dragonball Z Budokai 2_

 _Not the usual types of songs to jam to but they'll do. I know that I haven't been sticking to the schedule of uploading chapters due to some studies stuff. Hopefully there'll be a chapter ever month, close to the end (25_ _th_ _or later in the same month). So, hope you guys enjoy your lives and I'll be signing out._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	24. Unwind- a new enemy lurks

_Author notes: Hi once again! I'm back with another chapter once again. I just want to say thank you for the little reviews that everyone's been leaving, I really appreciate them. :D_ _So, let's continue with the adventures._

 **North Galaxy - Planet Earth - Kame's house**

After their gruelling battle from the menace of Slug, the current defenders of Earth rested far and isolated from the cities. Surrounded by thousands of kilometres of the deep, blue ocean; Kame's house was the place to be. At least none of Earth's inhabitants would ever find the answer to the bizarre earthquakes and the rising sea levels from their duties of defending Earth from such monstrosity- or terrors that were yet to arrive.

The head of the house; Roshi sat at the low laying table, with his disciple of the Turtle style seated besides him- Krillin. Both were quiet and listening to the calmness of the waves at sea. Not that Goku's snoring at the back helped at all.

Gohan sat besides Krillin, lying down and twiddling with a pencil with a book laid before him. He yawned, resting his head on his hand. Knowledge is power as they say, even though this was boring.

Okome cupped her hands around her steaming mug, full of coffee- full of energy. It was so good to have this after a year and some bit.

Raditz remained on the rooftops, bandaged and replaced with a new set of clothes, Earth's culture clothes. The only thing left of his Saiyan heritage was the red ring around his arm and the gloves of his armour. Everything else was of his brother's clothes; a bright, orange Gi set; blinding to his sight really.

Even if this was a short period of peace, they still had one goal; Namek.

"So, guys;" Bulma said, standing next to the window side. "We really have to think about our preparations for Namek, you know; who's coming along and what not." She leaned back, resting her elbows on the window ledge.

"Well... I would rather stay here." Launch said, drying the dishes with a towel as she tilted her head with a small smile. Her purple, curly locks brushed over her slim shoulders. "Just the simple life you know- and I'm sure that Mister T..Tien wouldn't want me to be in danger." The battle with Slug was one of the reasons why being at the forefront of a fight was pretty tense. Was this how Tien and Chiaotzu always felt when they went to battle?

Launch sighed, she didn't want to go through that again. Even if her more feisty side was the one to take action, there's only so much damage a machine can do; especially in her specialist field in guns.

"Even though I'll go to make sure that Goku's safe, I'm going to have to sit out on this one." Chichi said, unwrapping the red apron from around her waist. "I need to keep an eye on Gohan's studies." She looked over to her son, her eyes softened at him. Those battles, the Saiyans, Slug and now Namek; how much more danger will her baby have to endure? All that violence and bloodshed must have surely affected him by now?

Gohan's fingers froze, stopping the pencil from twiddling.

 _But Mister Piccolo!_ Gohan thought as he flicked closed the thin pages of the leather cased book.

"Mother." Gohan said, sitting upright. "Can I please go to Namek?"

Chichi's lips parted, but her lips failed to leave a word.

"Gohan," Chichi said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We all fought an alien who we barely managed to beat, imagine if you had to fight more of them when you go to Namek?"

"Hey," Krillin said, gesturing a circle with his hand, smiling up at Chichi, "he can join-"

Chichi's dark eyes narrowed at the bald monk.

 _Oh snap…_ Krillin thought, his mouth gaped open as sweat trickled down his face.

"I don't want my baby to be hurt." Chichi interrupted, "Gohan's only five, I don't want him to end up without a job in the future; you know? Since you can't get a job out of fighting."

"Well Saiyans were paid a hefty good amount for carrying out their errands." Raditz said from outside the house. "Fighting and surviving, you _know,_ the good old, simple life?"

"We're on Earth," Chichi replied, closing her eyes as a hiss left her lips. "It's a different culture to the Saiyans. We're raised, study, work, get married, have children and grow old together." She snapped open her black eyes. "Unlike the Saiyans, we're **very** expressive in our spirit;" She raised a hand to her chest before raising another up. "Music," she raised her voice, dipping higher, "written literature," she curled her hand on her chest, "and the creative arts." She dipped her head, as though she was performing.

"How does that help you with fighting any intergalactic threats?" Raditz said, raising a hand up at the blue skies above. "You can't just sing and hope for them to let you live." _Unless… you're a member of the Ginyu force; then that behaviour seemed acceptable to those tyrants._ Raditz gritted his teeth tight.

"Maybe not," Okome said, after taking a sip from her coffee, "but, as an Earthling, we have the best control over our Ki. Even if were-" She cleared her throat, " _Weak_ , control is everything these days."

Raditz fell quiet.

"True..." Raditz said, his voice falling into a murmur. "If we're talking about the Saiyan of legend, he had so much power to the point where he ended up exploding with his own power. He even took the planet with him."

"Wow..." Krillin said, "we have myths and legends of out own, but Saiyans-" He whistled. "But do you guys really believe in those things?" He leaned forward on the table, looking over to the window.

"... Vegeta does." Raditz said, hanging upside down from the window outside, peering only his head. "Since he's the only remaining blood of royalty, he had a strong sense that he was chosen to become a legend. I mean-" He plopped onto the white sands, landing with a crunch. "He **is** a prodigy. Kakarot knows how tough he was to beat. We only got lucky against him."

A mug slammed onto the wooden table.

"Just because you're of royalty doesn't mean you're going to have special treatment!" Everyone snapped their attention at Okome, to where she drew the mug close to herself. "Sorry. It was just an outburst." She bowed her head, lowering her voice.

"Are you even an Earthling?" Raditz said, pointing at the navy haired child.

"Yes... but not from around here." Okome replied, holding the mug close to her lips.

"Huh? But I've never met someone mixing their Ki with water." Goku said, yawning; stretching his arms up and then rubbing his neck. "My buddy Krillin couldn't do it, Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi, Yamcha, Korin- heck, Kami and Piccolo couldn't do it and they're not from Earth."

"Like you brother." Raditz said, sitting on the window ledge after Bulma shifting away towards Krillin. "You don't even possess the Saiyan tail and yet you're considered a Saiyan."

Goku snapped his sharp gaze at Raditz before letting out another yawn.

"I don't really want to speak about it." Okome said, "I'm not going to stay long around here any way-"

"But your sister Okome!" Gohan said, whipping his head at Okome. "I thought we were going to help you find her. Surely there's no way that you a can search the entire Earth to find her by yourself?"

"You had a sister?" Goku said, tilting his head as he ran a finger over his cheek. "And here I thought you were Bulma's relative or something."

"Goku!" Bulma said, thrusting her hand down in a fist. "We may have blue hair, but the child's hair is darker than mine." Her hand slammed the wooden ledge, causing Raditz to shift away from the angry woman.

 _She's petty feisty for the average Earthling._ Raditz thought, rubbing his ear as his gaze remained on Bulma. _And short tempered like Vegeta._

"I don't know," Goku said, trailing his eyes over to the Bulma. "Remember, I wasn't raised like you, you know?"

"Because you were raised in the wild. I get it." Bulma said, waving her hands.

"Gohan told me that you don't have a place to stay, why don't you live round our place?" Chichi said, patting Okome on the shoulder. "It would be wonderful to have another girl around."

"And grow up to be a beauty like Bulma. He he he." Roshi said, nudging Bulma with his elbow on her legs as his eyes squinted up at her thighs.

"You pervert!" Bulma shrieked, socking the old hermit in the head.

 _Any Saiyan female would have killed this geezer by now._ Raditz said, covering his lips as he averted his gaze from the fuming Bulma. _What was I thinking about again?_

"Alright." Okome said, placing the mug on the table. "I mean, I have a debt to pay to Piccolo- I mean he taught me the basics."

"P..Piccolo?" Goku said, snapping his eyes wide open. "Not only Gohan, but you too?"

Okome nodded.

"Wow, I can't wait to ask Piccolo. He was such a grouchy guy to be around." Goku squinted his eyes shut with a beaming smile. "So he's really has soften up."

"But back to the question guys, Namek; who else is coming along?" Bulma said, gesturing a hand at the group.

"If you had a Saiyan's pod, you'll get there within a couple of days." Raditz said. "But it's only built for a one man travel." He looked over to Bulma.

"Don't you have one on you?" Goku said, looking over to Raditz.

"Your son blew it up." Raditz said, tilting his head at Gohan. "Remember? He heard you screaming and then he erupted out of anger and broke my armour?" He strode towards Goku, tapping his chest in reminder to were Gohan struck him back then.

"Oh... right- Ow!" Goku said, before being hit down the head by Raditz.

"You hitting your head as a baby really screws with your memory didn't it?" Raditz circled a finger to his head. "I can't believe that you're the Saiyan of Legend." He folded his arms, tearing his gaze to the blue sea afar.

"What?" Goku said, rubbing his head. "But you said Vegeta-"

"I know, but then again; no one knows how the Saiyan of Legends looks like. Only warriors classed as elites and of royal blood knew more." Raditz turned his back at his younger brother.

"So you don't know then?" Goku tilted his head.

"Well, there were a few legends." Raditz said. "The Saiyan of Legend was the first one who had a tremendous power, who vanished, presumably dead, in an explosion along with the planet. But it's tricky to say if that's the same legend of a Saiyan born with a ridiculous power level every thousands of years or so. But, I doubt they are the same person since the one with the ridiculous power level is born every thousands of years."

"Oh... how strong?" Goku's eyes gleamed.

"Ten thousand." Raditz said, narrowing his eyes. "But, from what I've heard from Vegeta, he was executed at birth. So he's probably dead... until another one is born." Raditz twitched a shaky smile before taking a breath. "Vegeta also said to never speak of that subject again." His smile dropped. For a Saiyan to be born with such a power, who knows how painful it was to hold such a burden- he must be driven crazy with such a power.

"Do you know who he was?" He drew his face closer to Raditz.

"He was a baby, I was on an errand." Raditz pulled back from Goku. "Father may know who he was, apparently he was born on the same day as you."

"Twinsies?" Goku clenched his trembling fists.

"No... Stop, just stop." Raditz said, pushing Goku back. "I would be horrified if I was related to someone as him. Imagine how crazy and powerful he would be at your age now?"

"Very strong?" Goku said, "you think I could meet him in other world? Imma fight him!"

"Kakarot," Raditz said, running a hand down his face, stretching the skin around his eyes. "Don't."

Goku lowered his fists to his lap, his smile shrinking into the light of the high noon sun.

"I wonder how it's like to carry such a burden..." Raditz said, trailing his eyes to the shimmering waves at sea. "It must be painful to have such a level of Ki inside you at birth. You know, not trying to crack under that power and being just a child."

"I guess; well if you believe in fate, everyone is given something for a reason." Okome said, gesturing a hand up at Raditz. "If you're destined for greatness, you will be; if you work hard for it as well."

"Yup, even a low class warrior can beat an elite with enough hard work." Goku said, raising a fist up at the airs. "The fight with Vegeta proved it."

"Besides, Kakarot seems to pull through for you guys in the end anyway." Raditz said, flicking his head back at the group. Yes, first it was with Vegeta and Nappa, then the Super Namek Slug. But, will the results be the same with that galactic tyrant?

"No offense, but... uh;" Krillin said, raising a hand to his lips. "Why call him that name than Goku?"

"Kakarot is his Saiyan name." Raditz said, looking over to the monk. "I know he's referred to _Goku_ by you all, but I'm used to calling him by his Saiyan name because he is a full blooded Saiyan."

"So... would every Saiyan call me Kaka-whatever?" Goku tilted his head.

"Yes, if they know if you're a Saiyan. Since you don't have your Saiyan tail, they won't seem to know you are one. But... " His eyes flicked to the right corner of his vision. "You look so much like your father that it's trickier not to call you out as a Saiyan."

"And we really need to talk about Namek." Bulma said, hanging her head again.

"How are you planning to get there first?" Raditz said, looking over to Bulma. "You don't seriously think that using the remains of my pod would do any justice?"

"I actually had other plans." Bulma said, wiggling a finger at Raditz. "Myself and Popo saw a spaceship that dated back hundreds, if not thousands of years go. It was a ship belonging to a Namekian- well," she held her finger close to her lips. "Popo stated that Kami may have used that ship to have travelled here from Namek as a child."

"Ahh, so that's why Kami looks so different." Goku said, flicking his fingers up at Bulma. "So we can use that ship to get to Namek?"

"First we need to get that ship all check out," Bulma said, leaning against the wall as she looked up at the ceiling. "So there'll be a lot of diagnostics, engineering and some cleaning to do- oh!" She snapped her head at the group. "Popo also told me that operating that ship requires a password, but it's in the language of the Namekians."

"So, Kami's language?" Goku said, tilting his head at Bulma.

"I'd say Namekian's language, considering that Kami is a Namekian." Bulma replied. "But back to the point, in order to access the ship, the password is "Piccolo"."

"Master Piccolo?" Okome said, looking at Bulma.

"Mister Piccolo?" Gohan said, tilting his head at Bulma at the same time as Okome.

"Y..yes?" Bulma said, looking over to the duo.

"Who would have thought Piccolo's name would pop up?" Goku chuckled, rubbing his head with a big smile. _Gohan must have taken a liking to Piccolo._

"He is a Namekian you know, brother?" Raditz said, shaking his head a his brother's optimism. "So of course his name is bound to pop up."

"So, you guys can stay here whilst the ship is under some diagnostics." Bulma said, pulling out a capsule from within the neckline of her shirt. "I'm going to go and check up on my father for the results." She clicked the capsule before tossing it out to the white sand outside.

With a poof, a helicopter appeared.

"Oh, before I go, I'll need you guys to decide who's coming along to Namek or not. You know, for the food storage and all. I'll need a response when I get back here, alright?" Bulma said, hopping onto the seat of within the helicopter.

"Sure Bulma." Goku said, waving his hand before the helicopter took of with a buzz.

"Looks like I'll be staying back here." Roshi said, remaining in a tall, meditative stance. "An old hermit like me needs to have a break after that incident with that Namek."

"And myself and Launch will stay back too." Chichi said, drawing her hand over to herself to Launch.

"Krillin?" Goku said, looking over to the monk.

"Why not?" Krillin said, raising his shoulders. "We beat Slug, so what's the worse out there?"

 _Frieza,_ Raditz thought, keeping his dark gaze on Krillin. _And his loyal followers._

"Dad, I want to go too!" Gohan said, clenching his fists together. "Please?"

"Gohan." Chichi said, folding her arms over her chest. The boy hung his head down. "Look, I disagree with you going to Namek::I worry for your health." Chichi gripped the materials on her arms. "I don't want my baby being hurt. But if you must go, then I expect Goku, Krillin and Bulma to watch out for you."

Okome looked over from the waves at sea to Chichi.

"Umm... is it alright if I join?" Okome said, raising a hand before biting her lips. Who knows, maybe her sister could be found there?

"Sure." Krillin said, raising his brows. "I mean the more the merrier, right?"

"Yup." Goku said, chuckling before tossing the blankets to one side. He leapt up to his feet before stretching his arms over his head with a long yawn. "So, me, Krillin, Bulma, Gohan, Okome and Raditz are-"

"I hate to break the news to you Kakarot," Raditz said, standing away from the window ledge. "I'm not going to Namek."

Goku flicked is eyes wide open.

"What?" Goku said, his voice cracking. "But Vegeta-"

"The contract Kakarot." Raditz said, "I can't-"

"So that's where you are." A croaking voice came from outside the small house.

"I recognise that voice." Roshi said, looking over to the window.

A small women, dressed in black, sat on top of a hovering crystal ball.

"Uranai Baba." Roshi said, seeing the creases grow around the lips of the fortune teller. "It's been a long time sis."

"I suppose it has." Baba replied, clasping her hands over each other. "But I'll have to make this short."

Goku turned his head back at Raditz.

"So, it's time then?" Raditz said, raising a hand at the old lady.

"Yes." Baba replied, before turning towards the blue sea, reaching out and beyond anyone's sight. "And you know what's next, correct?"

"Yes." Raditz said, before walking out onto the white sand. "My judgement."

His black, wild hair waved in the winds as his back faced his younger brother. Goku dipped his head down at the wooden floor boards of the Turtle hermit's home. It was all too soon.

"Hey, Baba!" Goku said, snapping his head up at the witch.

"Hmm?" Baba hummed as Goku dashed onto the glistening sand outside.

"I have a request, and I really hope you listen." Goku raised his hands down to Baba, as if he was bowing.

"Go on." Baba said, turning to Goku.

"Can I **please** challenge Raditz before he goes back to otherworld?" Goku said, "since this is his last time being here, can I challenge him?" He raised his head at Baba. "A friendly spar?"

"Kakarot..." Raditz said, tilting his head at Goku. What was with the sudden request?

"Please?" Goku said, closing his eyes at the witch.

"Hmm..." Baba hummed, placing her hand under her chin. _This is a direct order from King Yemma. Well, I did arrive here a few hours early._ Baba thought, closing her eyes as she rubbed her chin. _I suppose a few minutes of fighting shouldn't be a problem- I mean this is the boy who did defeat my minions as a child._

"As long as you take no longer than five minutes, then I'll allow it." Baba raised a finger at Goku.

"Alright!" Goku said, punching the air with a fist. "Come on Raditz, let's have a good time!"

"If you must." Raditz said, crossing his arms before ascending into the blue skies above. "Give it your all, brother."

Goku remained on the ground, taking his stance. He raised a hand close to his chest, whilst he shifted his feet apart. This was a one on one fight, without Piccolo; how was this going to go down? His body trembled, with a smile growing on his lips. The thought of this challenge thrilled Goku.

"Mother." Gohan said, tugging Chichi by her red trousers.

"Yes dear?" Chichi said, leaning on the window ledge as her sight fell on Gohan from the skies.

"The Kamehameha, when did dad teach you that?" Gohan said, looking out towards the blue sea ahead.

"When Goku handed me the Power pole and the Nimbus." Chichi replied, "Ever since Krillin told me- well, you were abducted by _**Piccolo,**_ I want to do my bit to protect Earth." Chichi tilted her head, looking up at the blue skies. "Before anything of the Saiyans came about, your father happily agreed to improve my technique. I mean; I'm the Ox King's daughter and I should hold up his honour." She placed a hand close to her chest. "So your father taught me some techniques from Roshi- one of them being the Kamehameha." She looked back at her son, wiggling a finger at him. "Mind you, that wasn't an easy skill to learn within a year without your father's watch."

"Yup." Krillin said, chirping as he raised a finger up. "Goku instantly learnt that technique just by watching Roshi, well that's what Roshi told me anyway."

"That technique took a hundred years to master." Roshi said, looking up at the skies with his shades, from the white sands outside.

"A hundred years?" Okome said, yelling before cracking her mug by the handle. "Uh oh..." She mumbled, holding the broken clay in her hands.

"It's alright kiddo," Roshi replied, taking a sip from his beer glass. "They don't call me a hermit for nothing you know." He raised a cup at Okome, who leaned against the window ledge. "Any way, he's a talented boy I tell you."

"He sure is." Krillin said, leaning on the window ledge besides Gohan. "Remember the days I was stronger than him, whew." Krillin whistled up at the skies. "Those were the simple days."

 _I remember those days when me and Kami were the strongest people around._ Roshi thought, taking a sip from his cup. _And then Goku sonny surpassed both of us._

"Goku was such a cutie." Launch said, her hands clasped behind her as she looked up at the blue skies above from the white sand below. "But now he's grown up to be such a handsome man."

"Tell me about that." Chichi grinned, nodding her head. "I'm lucky to have met him. And have a son just as cute."

"Mother..." Gohan said, mumbling as he bowed his rosy face.

"Oh... here they start." Roshi said, before a shockwave boomed across the vast ocean, splitting the water's far and wide.

A kick, just hitting the ocean foam. A punch, caught within his palms.

Goku grunted as he nudged his fist from Raditz's grips.

 _Man he's still tough..._ Goku thought, before kicking Raditz at the waist. Raditz swerved back, dodging Goku's kick with a grin.

"Come on Kakarot, we're meant to be equals." Raditz said, his hair whipping in the winds as Goku missed another punch.

Goku blasted into hue of white, before backing away from Raditz and leaving a trail of raging waves.

"You may be good at dodging, but I still have another technique." Goku said, before dashing in again. "Hya!"

Goku threw another punch, Raditz fell back and missed his face.

 _Now!_ Goku's eyes snapped wider.

He burst into a hue of maroon.

"Gah!" Raditz yelled, a foot slammed into his spine, tossing the wild haired Saiyan into the blue sights ahead.

 _Better do this quick._ Goku thought, shooting two balls of Ki down into the depths of the ocean.

 _The Kaioken... I should have known..._ Raditz thought, gritting his teeth before tensing his muscles, halting in the ocean breeze.

"HA!" Goku yelled.

"Huh?" Raditz's dark eyes snapped wider. A blue beam darted towards him.

Raditz dashed off, away from the homing beam of light.

Goku pulled his hands closer to him, navigating the beam towards Raditz.

"Remember this move Raditz?" Goku yelled, chuckling as Raditz zoomed across the blue landscape.

A purple ball of Ki crackled from his hand.

"HAH!" Raditz yelled, tossing the purple Ki blast down at Goku.

 _Oh snap! G_ oku darted out of range, before losing the blue light from his hands. That's the attack which cost Piccolo an arm.

"Gck!" Goku gagged, slamming into Raditz behind him.

"I suppose I'm still the faster one." Raditz said, catching Goku into a full Nelson. "Now I'll show you how it feels like to be stuck like this."

"Hehe, jokes on you." Goku chuckled, before flicking one of his hands up.

A blue glow, from below the water's surface, hitting Raditz's lost his grip on Goku allowing Goku to sweep his legs back, kicking Raditz in the chest.

"Gah!" Raditz gripped his chest, gasping for air as saliva left his lips. "That's a clever little trick you got there." He took a deep breath. "I didn't expect anything less from you brother."

"Hehe," Goku chuckled as he rubbed his head. "I would have been hit with your Ki if I didn't cancel the Kamehameha."

"Yeah, father must be proud to have a son like you." Raditz said, crossing his arms as a sigh left his lips. "I'm glad to have known you better."

If only Raditz hadn't harmed Goku's allies, then maybe... just maybe he could have stayed with his younger brother to see through the vengeance for the massacre of the Saiyan race- to see Frieza finally defeated by a Saiyan he detested so much.

"Huh? What's with the glum look all of ta sudden?" Goku said, raising a hand up at Raditz.

"Kakarot, you have allies that will remain loyal to you." Raditz raised an open palm at Goku. "Cherish them. They'll carry you far."

"Raditz, is there something on your mind?" Goku arched a brow at the wild haired Saiyan. "I know we won't be seeing each other after this but- boy, I didn't expect you to be honestly on my side."

"Neither did I... but I suppose that's what big brothers are for." Raditz replied, uncrossing his arms. "My sole purpose was to defeat Nappa and Vegeta, just to get on their terms for leaving an ally behind." _Father would never do such a thing to his allies._ He took another breath. "I also wanted that tyrant to be defeated once and for all- for all the pain he had caused to the Saiyan race." He raised a hand up at Goku. "I just wished to have known you sooner, maybe I wouldn't have ended up in this mess."

"Life's too unexpected for regrets Raditz." Goku smiled. "I didn't even knew about my Saiyan heritage- heck, I didn't even know that I had an older brother. But," he raised a finger at Raditz, "I'm grateful to know about my heritage- even if I'm an adult now with a son a wife." Goku lowered his hand to his waist. "I'm honestly happy about all of this. Even if we started on a shaky foot, I don't hold anything against you."

"You don't?" Raditz said, raising his brows up at Goku. For someone so strong, Kakarot was still the same warrior. How was this even possible?

"No," Goku shook his head. "I've seen that you were able to do good, you've helped my son and my friends. You're able to change, everyone has a chance to change; everyone has a chance to redeem themselves and do good for the world." Goku grew a big smile at Raditz, taking in the sea breeze.

"Even Vegeta?" Raditz said, hovering over the ocean's surface. So much of his peppy behaviour was like mother... He looks like his father but acts like his mother. Strong but also naïve.

"Yeah..." Goku said, his voice trailing off, rubbing his head as his eyes trailed over to the ocean waves.

"Kakarot, let me be honest about Vegeta." Raditz said, looking at the swirling waves. Goku snapped his attention at Raditz. "Ever since Planet Vegeta, our home planet, was destroyed by a tyrant. Myself, Vegeta and Nappa went through a lot of hardships. Vegeta especially had it hard." He looked back up at Goku. "He was a prince, without a throne and without a crown. He had to swallow his pride and listen to that tyrant like as if he was a dog. It was horrible I tell you."

"Wait, Frieza- right?" Goku said, tilting his head as he rubbed his chin. Raditz nodded, with a sombre look in his eyes. "Wow... that would make a lot of sense. He's cold and cruel, he must have taken after that Frieza guy."

"He had no option." Raditz said, looking up at the clear skies as he took a breath. "Because we were under Frieza's rule, Vegeta had no choice to be who he was. His childhood was snatched away from him, his father- the king; killed, and without a home."

 _Nappa..._ Raditz thought, closing his eyes as the heat from the sun radiated on his skin.

 _"It's my duty as an elite to defend the Prince."_

The grin of his former ally as he pointed to himself, what joyous yet quickly angered fellow he was. Raditz opened his eyes to his former ally's voice, from his chasms of memories.

 _"The Prince has no one to support him; no home, no family and no throne. He was stripped of his heritage and reduced to a slave- as survivors of the Saiyan race, we must protect what's left of our bloodline."_

Yes... protect the Prince so that he can avenge the Saiyan race. Raditz shook his head. Yet, the Prince still treated them as the dirt beneath his boots.

"Huh... but it still doesn't excuse him from hurting everyone here." Goku snapped his eyes up at Raditz. "Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien and Piccolo are dead because of him and his big friend- Nappa, wasn't it?"

"I know how you feel." Raditz replied, raising his hands up at Goku. "I was betrayed by them; they had no thought of reviving me. I was nothing more than a low class Saiyan to the elites- dirt under their boots. But I guess Nappa won't feel the same way." His voice dipped quieter. "Nappa was always loyal to Vegeta, even when Vegeta killed him, Nappa seemed so honoured to die by the Prince's hand."

"It just seems that Vegeta's all for himself." Goku said, folding his arms over his chest. "I don't understand how you can turn on your own ally like that. Just like with Slug."

"Vegeta says that sacrifices like those are necessary." Raditz said, lowering his hands as he hung his head. "So you could say that he's a cold and ruthless warrior."

"I would never throw away my friend's life." Goku raised a fist to his chest. "It's just betrayal."

"Well, speaking of ruthless, there's Frieza." Raditz snapped his gazed at Goku. "The one who enslaved the Saiyans and rules pretty much most of the galaxy. I advise you that you must not fight him."

"But we're bound to run into him, right?" Goku said, "I mean you said he has a massive army, so avoiding him will be hard."

"I suppose." Raditz said, rubbing his hair. "But if you have no other option, then you'll have to play it smart. No one knows how strong he is, not even Vegeta." He lowered his brows, keeping a sharp gaze on Goku. "But, you must not give Frieza a second chance. I know you're a gentle warrior, Kakarot, but you shouldn't even try to come to terms with him. He will use that gentle heart against you."

"I know." Goku said, lowering his clenched fist. "Vegeta and Frieza, I need to be careful with those two if I have any chance of reviving my friends with Namek's Dragonballs."

"I bid you the best of luck brother." Raditz said, dipping his head at his younger brother. "Vegeta is also after the Dragonballs."

"What reason would he need the Dragonballs for?" Goku said, titling his head.

"Immortality." Raditz said, raising his head up at Goku. "And I'm sure Frieza must be after the same thing."

"Trying to beat an immortal? Wow, that's not going to end too well." Goku said, shaking his head.

"Please, be safe. You are one of the few remaining survivors of the Saiyan race. Remember your Saiyan pride, remember your allies and everything close to you." Raditz said, pointing at his brother.

"So... I guess this is really the last time then." Goku said, dipping his brows up at Raditz.

"Yes." Raditz said, raising a fist up at Goku. "Until we meet again brother."

"But I could revive-"

"No, my time as a warrior is gone now Kakarot." Raditz intervened, shaking his head at Goku's offer. "There's nothing for me to gain here any more. You have a wife and child, whereas I do not. Take care of them."

"Raditz," Goku said, raising a fist to Raditz. "I respect your opinion. So... I kinda have a request."

Raditz nodded his head.

"Say hi to our real father and mother." Goku said, smiling at Raditz. "And when I meet you again, I can show you the one who raised me here. His name is Gohan, but I called him grandpa."

A small grin left the wild haired Saiyan's lips.

 _Father... mother..._ Raditz thought, closing his eyes, his lips parting, his teeth clenching tight. _You must be so proud of Kakarot. Unlike me, I do think that Kakarot will carry the bloodline far._

"Kakarot," Raditz said, opening his eyes, his gaze soften at Goku. "I'll make sure I do." He bumped Goku's fist, gazing at his brother for one last time.

He flew away from his younger brother, drifting away to the glistening waves at sea. Baba tipped her pointed hat with a smile leaving creases deep and around her cheeks.

 _Until we meet again, big bro._ Goku thought, watching his only brother fade away into the vast blue of the shimmering waves.

An older brother's misunderstanding- now transformed into an experience of trust and compassion. Even if they were world's apart now, their sprit and goals still burned deep within their blood.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled, waving at Goku from the window of the house.

"Hey guys!" Goku said, flying over to the house. "So, what's up?" He landed on the white sand.

"So, uncle Raditz is not going to come along then?" Gohan said, bobbing his head up to the window ledge, pulling himself up with his little hands.

"Sorry son." Goku said, shaking his head. "He won't be tagging along with us for Namek."

"So it's just us then." Krillin said, raising his hands up. "You, Bulma, Gohan, Okome and me." He held up all five of his fingers up.

 _Wait!_

A croaky voice echoed from within the minds of every person.

"Hey King Kai!" Goku said, raising a hand up to his head. "Long time no see- well hear... or something."

"Goku, if you guys are really going to Namek, you guys should really have two space ships."King kai said, yelling from his small, green planet.

"Why?" Okome said, tilting her head up as sat besides Chichi. "I'm pretty sure one will be enough for five people."

"What's happening on Namek?" Goku said, narrowing his eyes. This was quite a sudden call from a Kai.

"Nothing too big," King Kai said, twiddling his fingers behind him. "I was wondering that since you like to train, how about a place of your own?"

"I don't know..." Goku said, rubbing his chin. "I mean, training would be a good idea than sitting around and doing nothing. And I heard that Frieza guy is strong."

"... well, yes," King Kai said, twitching his antenna. "but Frieza is still out of bounds, you should focus on the Dragonballs than trying to fight any of Frieza's men."

"Yeah," Goku said, looking over to Krillin. "Then someone's got to tell Bulma about this then."

"Good luck with that." Krillin chuckled, "She's clever and she's incredibly rich... but wouldn't telling her now might delay the travel to Namek?"

"It's better being safe than sorry." King kai said. "So in the mean while, you guys can train and rest up."

"Alright then." Goku said, clapping his hands together. "Then it's settled. We're going to Namek." He pointed up at the blue, clear skies above; with the look of steely determination shooting sharp from the depths of his black eyes.

 **King Kai's planet**

"You didn't tell him the truth, did you?" Piccolo said, perched within the branches within the shade of the tree, with the Kai in his path.

"Look, I'm trying to get Goku to avoid fighting Frieza at all costs." King Kai said, hanging his head down. "Frieza is a terrible foe to challenge."

"And yet my people are being slaughtered like lambs down there." Piccolo said, bearing his fangs at the Kai. He swooped his arm across the airs, creating a loud whipping sound.

"I know, but it's not that you can do anything now." King Kai replied, twisting his head back at Piccolo as he kept his hands behind him. "Goku's the only option to take on Frieza, but Raditz doesn't even know how much power he even holds. He's a nightmare from Hell."

"Then what are we suppose to do about Namek then?" Yamcha said, raising his open palms at the Kai. "There's no way that Goku can pass all of Frieza's men, even as a group with Krillin."

"But then why would I suggest that Goku should travel in another ship then?" King Kai said, turning towards the group.

"Hold on," Tien said, raising his brows as his arms were crossed over his body. "You let Goku travel by himself so that he can train? Without having to disturb everyone?"

"Yes," the Kai replies with a grin. "Tell me again, Goku hates sitting still, right?"

Yamcha and Tien nodded.

"Then why not let him travel alone to do his training? Then at least he's getting stronger before getting to Namek. Besides, Namek has ten times more the gravity of Earth. So this will give him a head start."

"Right..." Yamcha said, running his hand over his head. "Given Bulma's quirks, she'll be able to create another ship in no time."

"Then there's nothing to fear!" King Kai said, rubbing his nose. "As long as Goku and the others avoids Frieza's men, you guys should be alive in no time."

Yamcha raised his fists up, whilst Tien gazed over to Chiaotzu. Piccolo remained in the shade of the tree.

 _What about Vegeta? He's already a problem as it is, and if teaming with Frieza, then this will make the situation much more tougher than it is._ Tien thought, gazing up at the yellow clouds. _Krillin and Gohan need to be careful with him of they ever were to separate from Goku._

 _Something's not right about all of this,_ Piccolo thought, remaining perched in the shade of the tree. _Vegeta, he's also another problem aside from Frieza. Shouldn't a Kai be able to sense everything in the North galaxy?_ His dark gaze fell on the Kai, to which the Kai turned his back on the Namekian. _He's a Kai, a Kai lives for thousands of years; he must surely know how strong Frieza must be in that long lifespan of his?_

What other dangers was the Kai hiding? Only time could tell.

 **South galaxy - Planet ?**

Saishi strolled down the dim hallways, looking left and right as she passed each empty, grey room within the vast building. The cold winds blew from every crack within the stone walls, leaving an echo of whistles in the dark.

 _Where is he?_ Saishi thought, flicking her maroon hair away from her face with her bandaged fingers. _Usually Paragus is here._

Her maroon boots brushed to a halt. It's been several hours since she searched for Paragus. Maybe he was at the Shamoian's place?

She leapt out from the nearest, cracked window, before flying ahead to the vast, white wastelands, veiled by the crimson mist reflecting the nearby stars rays.

Before then, there was a desolate city, nothing but pieces of shattered glass and metal hanging from the remains of the black buildings. A grim reminder of life this place once had before being ravaged by a _monster_.

She sighed, this was what Samoe probably meant about Broly; the embodiment of destruction and despair. She dipped her head, passing a crimson, streaked window; with a scent of iron. She shuddered, her mind darting a vivid colour of red splashed against the white walls of her memories.

A scream- then silence.

Saishi snapped her eyes wide open, looking around her as she hovered in the airs above the black city. Nothing, it was nothing at all.

After several minutes, she found a massive yet deep hole; reaching into the darkest depths of the planet's core. As she gazed down at the darkness, webs of metal paths sprawled out from the darkness, like claws gripping onto the surface of the lands above. Rows of Shamoians waddled in a scatter; some carrying boxes over their head and other assortments with their hands.

 _Don't they have it tough?_ Saishi thought, taking a breath before descending into the darkness, holding a ball of purple flame close to her chest.

Whispers escaped into the airs, hissing and quivering as the sounds of the sea of Shamoians shuffled in the darkness. Saishi raised her hand up.

"No need to worry, I'm not here to harm anyone." Saishi said, flicking her violet eyes to the sea of Shamoians surrounding her. "I just have a question to ask." She raised an index finger up to her face.

The Shamoians looked around, whispering as their dark eyes remained on Saishi.

"Go on," a familiar voice echoed from the sea of Shamoians.

"Samoe?" Saishi said, seeing a path separate to two Small Shamoians. One young and one frail.

"Yes Saishi?" Samoe said, holding the frail Shamoian by his arm.

"Have anyone seen my master?" Saishi said, gesturing her hand to the surrounding Shamoians. "His name being Paragus."

If only Saishi had known…

All eyes of the Shamoian's fell into a frown, a glare- feelings of resentment, sadness and fear.

"You're the one that's working with that monster too!" One of the voices yelled, pointing an iron spade at Saishi.

"Uh... I'm not here to start-"

"What are you planning to do to us?" Another yelled from within the crowd, holding a rock towards Saishi.

"You're going to punish us aren't you?" A child shrieked into the darkness.

One after another, they teamed against Saishi, hushing the teen from uttering a word.

 _See? All of them fear you..._ a voice echoed from within Saishi's mind. _You're a monster in their eyes..._

A splatter of crimson painted her black mind, a scream tearing the blackness into crimson. Saishi's violet eyes trembled, her hands shaking as she fell on her knees within her mind. A pale body laid before her, unmoving and surrounded by a hue of crimson. She crawled towards the body, her hands, claws, scratching the black floors before reaching the corpse.

Her eyes widened, before squinting with tears.

That corpse, it wasn't the fact that it wasn't moving; it was the fact she knew who that face belonged to.

Herself. _**A Monster...**_

"ENOUGH!" Saishi yelled, her black aura erupting around her, her eyes slitting in that of a demon. "I'M NOT HERE TO HARM ANYONE!" Her maroon hair lashed at the darkness, her demonic eyes gazing at the silenced Shamoians around her.

 _No… those eyes… frightened_ … _quivering_.

Fear.

Saishi took a breath, hanging her head down low. "I'm just asking a simple question, that's all. It's nothing about punishing you guys." Dispersing the aura around her, she gazed back up at the Shamoians, most of which have shuffled quite away from the girl. Saishi closed her eyes, letting out another trembling sigh.

Saishi's fate; it wasn't going to end like that corpse. That corpse was nothing more than an imposter in her eyes. She was going to make it through alive- she had to. That child, the one who proclaimed to be her little sister, she had to find her and get to the bottom of this chaos.

"No." Samoe said, shaking her head. "That man didn't lay a foot here, neither did his underlings or that monster." She walked towards Saishi from the open path left by the Shamoians, where the elder remained by the ring of Shamoians. "My best bet is asking that monster, he is his son after all." She held the oil lamp up at Saishi, the golden glow flickering out into the darkness.

"True." Saishi said, tilting her head to one side. "I wonder where Paragus could have wondered to? It's not like him to suddenly leave. So I guess it's going to be Broly then"

Samoe halted.

"Saishi," Samoe said, raising a hand up at the teen; her large, round eyes gazing up at the teen. That **monster** ; whatever his intention was, it oozed with malice. "Please don't get too comfortable with that monster, he wants nothing more than despair."

"Samoe." Saishi said, rolling her head up at the crimson painted skies, sighing deeply. "I'm just his student, it's not that he's interested in me any way." She rubbed her bandaged wrists, her eyes catching the Shamoian's gaze. _I really hope he has no interest in me._ She thought. _Being in the centre of that man's attention is overwhelming. I can't tell if he's out to kill me or not._ She clicked her wrist before scanning the surrounding Shamoians with her circular eyes. _But I can't let my guard down around him; one strike from him- and it's lights out for me._

"Don't worry, I still have that promise to keep for you guys." Saishi smiled at the Shamoians. "Besides, I know how it feels to be far away from home. So I'll make sure you guys make it home alive."

"How are we sure that it's not all just a trick?" One of the voices called from within the crowd. "You know, that monster likes to taunt us. He points at our home, laughing at how sad it would be if our home was to suddenly go."

 _Home…_ Saishi's brows dipped up, her eyes trembling. Imagine no home to go back to? That's the most heart-wrenching feeling anyone could feel. She took a short, sharp breath.

"Because I am nothing like him." Saishi said, gesturing her bandaged hand up at the child. "I'm also getting taunted and beaten by him. I don't have the heart to do that to you all. And it's not really a fair against you guys."

"Are they real scars?" Another Shamoian said from behind Saishi, just a child.

"Yes," Saishi replied, unwrapping the bandage from her wrist. "Look."

She held up her blackened wrists up at the Shamoians, mixed with streaks of blue and red from the scars of her previous fight from the raven haired Saiyan.

"I wouldn't lie about things like these." Saishi said, with Samoe holding the oil lamp close to her wrist. "Does this satisfy your questions for my honesty?"

The Shamoians looked around, with Samoe standing before them.

"Guys, there's nothing else for her to prove." Samoe said, looking over to the Shamoians. "I already trust her, so why can't you all?"

"Because she's with them!" One of the child yelled again. Saishi let out a hissing sigh.

"I'm out." Saishi said, tying the bandage around her wrist. "See you later Samoe." She waved a hand farewell.

"Okay," Samoe replied, rubbing her face with one hand. "I'll try to sort out this then."

Saishi gave a firm nod. With a burst of red, Saishi took off into the navy skies above.

 _Please don't do anything foolish._ Samoe thought, watching the red streaks vanish into the darkening skies above.

If only Saishi had known that things will never go her way.

Several minutes later, a yellow Ki blast shot past her, her hair lashed at the cold. Widening her eyes into slits, she came to a halt, whipping her head to see the attacker. Her eyes caught a trio above, blocked by the rays of the sunset.

"What do you want with me?" Saishi yelled, bearing her fangs at the trio.

"Oh... she's quiet the feisty type." The brown toad said, observing the girl.

"What do you think Boss?" The green, towering alien said, hovering besides the blond haired alien. "Do you think Lord Cooler wants her?"

"She's a close associate with that other monkey," the blond haired alien said, his arms crossed over his chest. "She'll be useful."

"Well then?" Saishi snapped at the trio. "What do you want? Speak louder!"

"Join us." The toad said, raising a hand to his chest. "Our lord has been looking for you."

"Neiz, you should introduce yourself first." The blond said, unfolding his arms. "Sorry for the rude introduction;"

They all grouped together, one thrusted the airs with his hands, like that of a mantis, speedy and agile. Another tensed his biceps, clenching his fists at his muscle power, like that of a wrestler. Swaying his arms in a swift manner, the final alien rested his hands on his knees.

"Neiz!"

"Dore!"

"Salza!"

The trio yelled.

"My name is Salza, captain of this squad." The blond alien raised a hand to himself, before moving over to the toad. "This is Neiz," he pointed his hand over to the towering muscle besides him. "And this is Dore; both who are my subordinates." Her raised a hand at Saishi. "Tell us your name."

"I choose not to say my name, neither do I want to join!" Saishi said, snapping her head side to side. "I already have a master that I report to."

 _Of course,_ Salza thought, rolling his eyes with a huff. "Oh dear," Salzer said, running a hand over to the scouter over his ear. "It looks like I'll have to go through the trouble of persuading you to join." He clicked his green scouter. "I believe the name was… Saishi?" He raised a brow at the irritated teen. "Ah yes, you're the one who worked with the monkey known as Paragus, correct?"

 _That machine needs to go._ Saishi thought, looking from Salza, to Neiz and to Dore. _And they have Paragus. How did this even happen?_

"So what?" Saishi snapped at Salza, "I will not co-operate with you."

"I tried to be nice about this." Salza said, clicking the scouter off. "Oh well, it looks like my subordinates will have to capture you. It's an order from my lord."

Saishi gritted her teeth tight.

 _Where the hell is Broly?_ Saishi thought, tightening her fists and tensing her body as she searched for his Ki.

"Surrender now or things will get nasty." Salza said, pointing a hand towards the girl's chest. His fingers kept close together, like as if they made up a blade.

"Never!" Saishi said, releasing smoke from her hands.

Salza pulled his hand back, before clicking his scouter on; followed by Neiz and Dore switching on their scouters.

A swirl of black mist obscured their vision.

"She's getting away!" Dore said, yelling from within the mist.

Neiz sniffed the smoke, before coughing.

"Get out of the smoke!" Neiz yelled. "She's going to burn us to a crisp!"

"HAH!" Saishi yelled, flicking her hands and sending a spark into the mist. With a bang, the smoke went up in flames.

 _I need to get away as fast as I can!_ Saishi thought, blasting away into the navy skies in a hue of red.

 _Swish_ …

Three shadows passed her.

"Tut tut..."

The hairs at the base of her head shot up.. She snapped her head behind her, the trio sneering and jeering behind her.

"That was a cute, little firework." Salza said, sneering in her face. "Too bad it's your capture you were celebrating."

Dore flew to Saishi's left, with Neiz flying to her right. Dore shot a Ki blast, Saishi ducked to one side. Then a row of Ki blasts followed the girl.

 _I'm not letting them surround me!_ Saishi thought, diving down and close to the grey soils, leaving a plume of dust in her wake. Flames erupted from her palms, burning the soils and fuelling the dust storm left in her wake.

Then an electrifying beam struck her feet.

"Gwah!" Saishi yelled, slamming into the arid lands and sent scrambling on the floors.

A rapid shadow flew above her. Saishi snapped her head up, a hand came crashing down on her head.

"Give up little lady." Dore said, gripping the girl tighter around her head with a hand. He lifted her up, with each finger crushing into her skull.

"Never!" Saishi yelled, firing a purple spark up at Dore. Dore tilted his head, evading the blow. "Grgh…" She snarled lowly from the numbing sensation swirling from her crushing skull.

Then a burning sensation hit the back of Dore's skull.

"Dore!" Neiz yelled. The spark scattered into the airs, with one spark burning Dore's helmet and into his skin.

Ripping her hair away from his loosening grip, Saishi sent a low kick at Dore's knees. The towering muscle fell to his knees, allowing the teen to leap back into the navy skies above.

A zap caught her ears.

"Gah!" Saishi screamed, falling back down to the grey lands with a thump. The electrifying shock struck her feet, before darting up her knees and spine. She sat up, her sight blurred from pain.

"It's futile." Salza said, landing before Saishi, with Neiz landing besides him with his fingers stretched out at Saishi. "You see; Neiz can immobilise people, not in the nicest way possible I have to say."

"I'm... not... surrendering!" Saishi breathed heavily before slamming her hands into the soils. The lands erupted into smoke, obscuring their vision yet again.

"This is getting awfully boring." Salza said, yawning before flicking his wrist at Neiz and Dore. "No more messing around boys, I think we've played a bit too much with her now. We mustn't upset Lord Cooler now."

"Yes captain." His subordinates said before giving chase to the girl.

She raised her energy, keeping her cries of anguish to herself. Sweat dripped of her chin as she tensed her body, arms and legs.

 _ **You**_ _better sense this._ Saishi thought before shooting her head up at the navy skies.

"HAH!" Saishi yelled, her red aura erupting from her body, her hair and loose clothes lashing at the darkness.

Then a strike hushed her cry for help.

Saishi fell, her eyes blank. Salza struck the back of her neck with one swift strike.

"What a let down." Dore said, gripping the girl by the head. "I was hoping more of a challenge from one of that monkey's associates."

"Let's go." Salza said, ascending past Dore and Neiz into the inky skies above. "If she truly happens to have some form of relation to Lord Cooler, then we'll need to persuade her to stay with us and away from that filthy ape."

"Oh, right." Dore said, flying besides Salza. "But don't you think Lord Cooler, or even the King would know of her?"

"Who knows." Neiz said, shaking his head. "Lord Cooler could be looking for another strong and loyal warrior. He has a good eyes for those things."

"Let's leave our lord to deal with her." Salza said, the trio passing over the empty, arcane building below. "We just need her to abide with Lord Cooler. Especially when there's a rumour of the "Legendary Super Saiyan" lurking here somewhere." He twisted his head at his subordinates, his eyes being icy and sharp, "And we need to lure him out. We can't let him threaten the Cold empire bloodline."

"Yes captain!" Dore and Neiz yelled before blasting up into the skies above.

Alone, in the barren, windy wastelands; he stared up at the starlit skies, his black eyes observing the darkness, his ears picking up the slightest sound and his nose catching the slightest scent in the world void of light.

 _Saishi?_ The Saiyan thought to himself, flicking his eyes left and right. _No, that energy was definitely hers. Father isn't even around either. Where are they disappearing to?_ He averted his gaze to his abdomen; not a single bruise but it still ached like Hell. Never mind, there was more important things at the moment to be taken care of.

Broly took off into the skies, looking over to his right. The light from the nearby star had sunk into the black mountains, leaving the world cold and drained of warmth. Lucky for him, he didn't have to rely on his sight; as long as his sense of hearing, smell and touch were up to notch, nothing should get past him.

 **A South galaxy - Planet ? - Stratosphere**

A lonely spaceship hovered in the depths of space, but not so far from the planet. Not many soldiers work on the ship, only a selected few could ever be chosen by the eldest son of the king of the Planet Trade Organisation.

The blond haired soldier walked- swift, through the dark hallways, which seems as though his destination was the large, black, double doors that blocked his way.

Salza nodded his head at his subordinates, where Dore held the elder Saiyan and Neiz held the girl.

With an elegant hand gesture, the soldier swiped his hand, like as if it was a sword, to open the metal doors. The two doors slid open. The squad entered the main room. They marched towards the centre to the heart of the ship.

"My lord!" Salza said, bowing his head before kneeling on the metal floors towards his master. "I have urgent information to share with you.."

Dark. Only the light from the stars and the monitor lit the room- much to his liking. He watched the many screens of the recorded events of his younger brother's actions. Foolish. His crimson eyes gazed down on the blue planet below, his tail tapping the rims of his black, metal throne.

"You may speak." Their lord spoke as he patted his tail against the back of the hovering throne.

"In all due respect, I have more news about those _Saiyans_ that your brother had missed during the genocide of Planet Vegeta." Salza spoke as he remained kneeling towards the eldest son of King Cold.

"Is there more Saiyans that my foolish brother had missed?" He asked, after his lips departed from the wine glass he held in his right hand. The blond haired servant remained kneeling. The purple skinned tyrant brought up his left hand towards the lower, right frames of the many screens that he observed for the last month and a half. He pointed with his left hand, causing that particular frame to increase and overtake the other frames on the screen.

"Yes, there has been two other survivors that your brother had failed to notice." Salza continued as he looks up at his master.

"By any chance are you referring to him?" Their lord pointed at a frozen image of a maroon haired girl and a raven haired man. "I've came across them recently. Ignore the girl, she isn't one of them." He waved his hand off. "The tall one is definitely a Saiyan. His hair is dark and his eyes pierce through any soul, just like those savage monkeys." The image halted as their lord gave a hand gesture, causing the screen to black out momentarily. "There's also this male Saiyan as well. He seems somewhat weaker than the other Saiyan."

Salza brought his head up, observing the images that his master had analysed- the one that his squad had successfully captured.

"Lord Cooler!" Dore yelled, with the elder Saiyan tossed at his feet; chained from his wrists and ankles. Neiz kept a firm hold on the girl's wrists, which hung behind her back.

"What have I told you about throwing the prisoners at me feet?" Cooler said, whipping his chair to Salza's squad.

"Forgive me Lord Cooler, Dore always does that." Salza said, bowing his head as a hand rested on his luminous, green armour. "We have successfully captured two targets, the monkey and the girl."

His crimson eyes gazed down at Paragus, analysing the details of the Saiyan. Cooler sighed, running a hand over his face.

"You..." Paragus said, his only eye trembling as Cooler's crimson gaze hadn't budged.

"Remain silent if you wish to live." Cooler said, pointing an index finger at the chained Saiyan. "My brother is so undeniably scared about these weaklings." Cooler muttered, slamming his tail against the metal chair as Salza fell silent at his master's words. "My younger brother, Frieza, has three Saiyans at his disposal." He raised his voice. "Apparently two are dead. The only one who could be possible to become the "Legendary Super Saiyan" is the _mighty_ Prince Vegeta... but I'd doubt it." He swirled the red wine in his right hand. "That Saiyan's pride is too much for his own good. It's all a fantasy, a dream that was lost in their ancestral history! The prince is a fool..."

 _Frieza has a brother!_ Paragus thought, gritting his teeth closed tight. Sweat trickled down his brows as Cooler's gaze fell on him again.

Her purple eyes opened, catching the metal grid floors of the ship. Then she snapped her eyes wide open.

"Oh, now you're awake." Cooler said, resting his chin on his hand as Saishi raised her head. "If your smart enough, you can see that you in no position to argue."

"Let go of me!" Saishi said, yanking her arms from Neiz's grip.

"Stay still!" Neiz said, trying to hold down the girl.

"Who are you?" Saishi yelled, bearing her fangs at Cooler.

"My name is Cooler." Cooler replied, "My details are of no concern to you." He raised a hand up at the girl, pointing his index finger at the girl.

"Saishi," Paragus mumbled, twisting his head at Saishi. "Stand down, you're nothing but an insect to him."

Saishi's body halted, her flesh tensing as she drew a small breath.

"Forgive me Paragus!" Saishi said, relaxing her arms.

A sharp stab burned Neiz in the spine.

"Gah!" Neiz yelled, his body slamming into the metal floors with a clang with Saishi back flipping away from his grip.

"Behave little lady!" Dore yelled, before dashing in at her.

Cooler rested his chin on his hand, swirling the red wine. A small grin crept on his lips as he observed their fight.

Saishi ducked, dodging the towering wall of muscle. She landed on her hands before shooting her feet back into Dore's stomach.

"What's that suppose to be?" Dore said, grinning down at her. What a pitiful strike...

"A slash." Saishi said. "Grgh!" Her feet ripped through her boots. Her feet- now claws, slashed into his abdomen, trickling blood from his flesh. "HAH!" Saishi yelled as a black aura consumed her body. Dore slammed into the metal walls from her lashing Ki.

The metal on the floors rattled, Salzer raised his arms up to his face, blocking the blowback of her Ki- Cooler, he remained seated on his iron throne.

From the mist of her black aura, her form changed, with bones growing from her back and lower spine.

Wings and a tail of those demons.

"I'm not going to be anyone's puppet!" Saishi said, her crimson, slitted eyes gazed up at Cooler as she crouched close to the ground, like a feral creature.

With a blink of an eye, she vanished into the darkness, leaving streaks of crimson and black in the air.

"Salza." Cooler said, lounging back on his seat. If only the Earthling understood the massive gap in power...

"Yes my lord!" Salza said, running a hand over his other one. His arm crackled a purple, before coating his arms like a blade.

Just as Saishi's claws met Cooler's face, a sharp pain slashed her back.

"GAH!" Saishi shrieked, as blood sprayed from the deep gash left by Salza's blade. Neiz shot his hands at Saishi, electrifying the girl to a halt. She collapsed on the grounds, her armoured tail slamming the metal floors with a clang. She curled into herself, her blood splattered across the metal floors.

"Saishi!" Paragus said, squirming from the grips of his chains. Damn it all! Was he going to die as a slave? Just like how the entire Saiyan race were reduced to dogs.

"Salza, I've seen enough." Cooler said, patting his tail against the rims of his throne. "She seems to be quite the problem." Cooler flicked his eyes to the girl. "So I have good use for her."

"I'm not going to- Grgh!" Saishi had her head gripped by Dore, cutting her words short.

"Saishi, just surrender." Paragus whispered as his face laid close to the floors. "We're just going to have to wait for my son to bail us out." _As much as I hate to admit it._

Saishi gritted her teeth tight before her demonic features morphed back into her spine.

"Good." Cooler said, his metal throne hovering towards the girl. "Now, look for the last member of your team."

"Broly?" Saishi said, her violet eyes stared into his crimson gaze. "He's a dangerous man to be around."

"And that's why I sending you to get him." Cooler said, pointing his fingers at the girl.

"For what reason?" Saishi said, twisting her head away from Cooler as Dore gripped her skull tighter. "Aren't you strong enough to kill him yourself?" She winced.

"Such disrespect!" Salza said, pointing his blade at the teen.

Cooler shook his head. Salzer lowered his head, his coated arm dispersing the purple Ki into the darkness.

"Take the offer or die." Cooler said, leaning in towards Saishi. "It's your choice." His crimson eyes pierced into her own, unmoving and cold.

Saishi gritted her teeth, before relaxing her shoulders.

"I'll abide." Saishi replied, bowing her head at Cooler.

"Tag her." Cooler said, dismissing Saishi as he turned his attention back to the screens. Neiz struck her back, sending a small shock into her system.

Salza tilted his head at Dore, dropping the girl onto the metal floors before being grabbed her wrists. She was pushed ahead, like a prisoner.

 _Broly._ Paragus thought, rubbing his wrist as a faint, green glow left the ring wrapped around his fingers. _You better not get captured, otherwise your going to die._

"Now, what should I do with you?" Cooler said, levitating from his throne before planting his feet before the chained Saiyan. "Actually, I know what to do with you." He narrowed his crimson eyes down at the Saiyan.

If the eldest son was going to preserve their race; the location of all the Saiyans must be known- and eradicated.


	25. Onwards, Planet Namek we go!

_**Author notes:**_ _well, its been a while since I've updated, lots of stuff has been going on. I've started watching some new anime, Attack on Titan being one of them and My hero academia. I have to say that they're really good anime! I've never seen a better and well developed story than those two since Fullmetal Alchemist and HunterXHunter. But that aside, here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like it, it's a bit longer than the previous ones._

 **South Galaxy - Planet ? - Wastelands**

The navy skies cracked awake, streaming rays of crimson over the black mountains in the distance. The silent winds brushed over the rugged lands, plucking the blue sands and tossing them up into the chilly airs. What a day this will be...

She was a hostage, how else can this be any worse? The teen stood alone, high above the slums of the Shamoian's from one of the desolate, black buildings. Her violet eyes were shut, focusing on one Ki. Sweat slithered down her face and off her chin; sensing Ki was no easy task- for a weakling as her.

Bearing the blood of countless other races; Earthling, Namekian, Demon and even the Frieza race, Saishi was meant to be _their_ experiment, _their_ puppet. But, it resulted in a failure no less. A weakling- that's all who she was; a human, not that she is one any more. Why did she continue to live?

 _"More power? I can give you that..."_

 _Her purple lips purred. The demon scientist's lavender eyes softened as her gaze fell on to a small pair of hands reaching out towards the demon. Those little hands were what's left of Saishi's earliest memory before falling into that world of chaos and puppetry._

 _"Asking to complete such a task will be an honour." Towa said, her lips grew into a grin, "To be a hero? With such a power, you should be able to carry it out without a single problem." The demon took hold of Saishi's hand. If only Saishi understood the severe consequences that followed. If_ _ **only**_ _she was not a naïve child, this would not have happened! Sacrificing your own mind and body wasn't worth it._

 _Worth protecting the ones she loved._

Saishi's violet eyes snapped open, scanning the jagged lands afar. A crimson halo lit the horizon, leaving a trail of orange mist over the navy mountains.

 _Wait... what is this energy?_ Saishi thought, her eyes flicking over to the white desert, where this land laid far beyond the black, ravaged cities from where she stood.

Strands of crimson and black swayed in the breeze.

 _Towa!_ Saishi thought, her eyes snapped wider. _What is she doing here?_ She clenched her fists, her nails sharpening into black claws, her pupils cracking into slits. _I have to hide! I can't let them capture me. I'd rather be taken hostage by Cooler than be under them again!_

"What's the matter little lady?" Dore said, sitting on the burnt walls of the rooftops, besides Saishi's left. "You're not trying to run away, are you?" He pointed at Saishi. _Paranoia hits like a tank for her._ Dore thought, keeping his gaze on the girl. _I don't blame her- this little lady is being observed by Cooler's elites. One wrong move and she's toasted._

"Nothing." Saishi said, gritting her teeth with a hiss leaving her fangs. Relaxing her fingers, her claws morphed back into her pale, human flesh.

"You're very up tight at the moment." Neiz said, sitting on the dent walls of the rooftops to her right. "Well, I suppose you'll be very tender meat after when Lord Cooler's done with you." His tongue slid out to his lips, licking away his intent for food.

Saishi hissed a sigh. "Just stay alert, I sense some uneasy energies coming from the desert."

"My scouter is not picking up any energies." Salza said, standing high above, alone on a steel pillar of the ravaged building behind her. "The fear must have gotten to your poor head. Oh well..." he leapt from the rooftop with a graceful motion, before landing and raising his posture tall before the girl. "Dishonesty is a large price to pay; don't make me punish you." The blond soldier curled his fingers under the girl's chin, running his thumb down her cheek.

Saishi was cornered in by these three elites; with all eyes observing her smallest actions. There was no chance in Hell that she could escape; she already failed once.

 _Darn it!_ Saishi thought as his icy gaze pierced into her own. _Not even they can sense those demon's Ki- but I don't want my limbs to be mutilated by this blondie here either._

"My apologies." Saishi said, lowering her gaze. "I'll do my best to find him." Her jaws remain relaxed. A bitter storm raged within the teen.

Salza released his grip on the girl's chin. Saishi raised her head again, searching for their target. Deep within her psych, the lands were a faint splash of black. Threads of vibrating colours resonated across the black void, these colours were the Ki of every living creature on this planet; even of the ones holding her hostage.

 _Where is he?_ Saishi thought, her eyelids creasing. This was all so frustrating.

Far out into the white wastelands, he stood, drawing his steel sword from the white sands. His black trench coat fluttered in the arid winds. Trudging; his icy eyes gazed towards the black, desolate buildings ahead.

Even here? The distortion has even reached far to this? What were _they_ trying to do? And why here of all places?

 _I have a bad feeling about this..._ The lone traveller thought as he ran his brown, leather fingers under his chin. _Turles, Slug, Cooler- they shouldn't even exist in this timeline. But they are; like as if this timeline makes this all acceptable._ His icy eyes gazed up at the brightening skies, transforming into a hue of a red flame. His eyes widened.

A streak of green darted across the sky.

 _No..._ He thought, his eyes trembling, his mouth gaping open. _Not him! He's definitively a big pain to deal with._ He stabbed his sword into the arid floors. He pulled out a scroll from within his trench coat, cracking the scroll open.

"Supreme Kai of Time," The lone traveller said, talking into the open scroll, laid on the white floors, "can you hear me?"

"Yes, what is it?" The Kai replied, her voice rich with optimism and her bubbly attitude.

"Towa and Mira, not only are they scouting and collecting energy, but they're probably scouting for fighters that we may have fought previously." He said. "Turles, Slug, Cooler, the androids, Bojack's lot and Janemba, it's basically people who are not meant to be apart of the true timeline."

"Calm down Trunks." The Kai said. "It's only Turles and Slug whom we've seen- and besides; we've dealt with all of them before, Goku and his allies were able to put them back in their place. What's the worse that this distortion can do?"

"There's two other people who are not suppose to be apart of this timeline." Trunks said, kneeling on the sandy floors, gripping onto the leather handle of his sword tighter. "They could influence this timeline in a big way. The navy haired girl, even though she wasn't directly involved, somehow changed the history to having Raditz on their team. But, Slug ended up going to Earth a lot sooner than we expected."

"Good or bad, a change is a change Trunks, this still allows Towa to take energy from every distortion made."

"I understand." Trunks bowed his head. "The second distortion is coming from here... but I can't seem to make it out what race the individual may be." He raised his head, circling a hand to the scroll. "It reminds me of Cell's Ki- I sense Frieza, but I also sense some other Ki," he placed a finger under his chin, drawing his finger down to his collar. "A Ki I'm not entirely familiar with." _Unless..._

"Take all the time you need Trunks, we really can't afford to make any mistakes when these distortions happen." The Kai said, as though she gave Trunks a warning.

Then his icy eyes snapped back up at the crimson skies; a lone streak of green scarred the skies.

"Supreme Kai of Time..." Trunks said, his throat tightening as he swallowed a cold handful of dry air. "Do you remember a Saiyan going by the name of Broly?"

"The Legendary Super Saiyan right? Why?"

"He's here, even in this timeline." He rubbed the nape of his neck. "And at this point in time, my father, Goku, Piccolo and Gohan are far too weak to take him on. Goku hasn't even got the Super Saiyan technique yet, neither my father or Gohan. If Broly meets anyone of them, it's game over, especially for Goku."

"I know Trunks, but; he's not in his Super Saiyan state." The Kai chirped. "A Saiyan, who is in their normal state, won't be ruled by their rage, pride or lust for battle, right?"

"Yes?" Trunks blinked. Although that may have been true, some Saiyans did still have the tendency to be very arrogant in their normal state, something the time travelling warrior learned through travelling to the past. His dear father.

"Then he should be a piece of cake, right?"

"He's still tricky to deal with, one strike from him is still enough to do some nasty damage. I'd rather deal with the androids than dealing with him, at least they have a chance of changing... or that's what I've heard." Trunks said, running his hand down the blunt side of his sword.

"And you saying that Broly has no chance of changing? I really doubt that he can change. He's incredibly crazy."

"Yes." Trunks replied. "I understand that the Raditz of this timeline wasn't so bad and joined Goku to defeat Nappa and... my father- but who said that Frieza is going to have a change in heart? He despises all the Saiyans." Trunks raised a hand before curling his fingers into a fist. "It would be the equivalent of opening the gates to Hell if Broly ever considered changing sides- because it doesn't even matter to him-"

"I think we're solely basing this off from his Legendary Super Saiyan state Trunks. Who knows? Goku was pretty threatening as a Super Saiyan, but yet he's innocent and pretty childish. Who knows about Broly? We've only seen glimpses of him in his normal state."

"His past would say otherwise Supreme Kai of time." Trunks said, his tone of voice being flat. "He destroyed the South Galaxy in his childhood, who said he can't do the same to the North galaxy?"

"Because Goku's there." Supreme Kai of time chirped. "And if not him, he's still got the highest order to answer to... if he ever wakes up and carries out his job like he's suppose to do!"

Yes… where was the one who maintained order of the entire universe seven? Well, either way, the Destroyer was going to be unhappy with someone else doing his job once he awakens from his slumber- well, he was going to be unhappy since there were a few who did his job. The emperor of the universe, the berserker of destruction, and the one who has fell into a deep slumber for the last million of years or so.

"Uhh, okay." Trunks nodded, rubbing his head. "Let's hope that Towa does not have her sights set on him, imagine how strong Broly would be with that power? Without any prep, or experience, that will be one painful fight." Trunks drew a finger over his cheek; if Towa could freely manipulate anyone to do her bidding, the army she would have will raise Hell on Earth. The cold winds blew past him, his icy gaze setting on the steel blade of the gift of his mentor and close friend. If _he_ was alive, what would _he_ do in a time like this?

"Trunks, you said that there was someone else not apart of this timeline?"

"Oh, right." The lone warrior pulled out another scroll from his trench coat. "She goes by the name of… Saishi." He ran a finger over the scroll, highlighting a word purple. Trunks sighed, shaking his head to her name. "It says she was one of the experimental subjects that was used by Towa to gain energy, but I guess she was thrown aside when Mira was introduced." _And was left mentally disturbed after the whole ordeal._ He thought, closing his eyes in thought. _I have to know if there were any others just like her._

"What is one of Towa's test subjects doing here?"

"After that fight with her sister, Towa must have separated the both of them to different destinations. But; I have no idea why that may have happened." Trunks sighed. "Thinking about all the reasons for these distortions racks my brain." He rolled his scroll shut, before tucking the scroll into his trench coat. "The only solution I have for this distortion is to pull out both Okome and Saishi,"

"In hopes of erasing their history if they agree to become time patrollers?" The Kai questioned. "... that's not going to work if Towa has already had a part in this timeline. She already tampered with the fight between Goku and Raditz, against Nappa and Vegeta."

"I know, but I _**worry**_ about the **future** for this timeline." Trunks said, rising up to his feet. "Don't get me wrong, there are possibilities where the bad guys can change, I mean the **androids** who destroyed my timeline ended up with loving families in another timeline... but I highly think that it's unlikely that people like Frieza, Cooler, Bojack, Janemba and **even** Broly would have a change of heart." He held his sword up to his eyes, looking at the reflection of his cold eyes from the sharp edge of his blade. "But if that's true, then who said that the heroes can't be the villain in another timeline." He mumbled. Who knows how that scenario worked out?

"Well; we'll keep it under observation, at least then we can send in time patrollers to fix any major problems of this timeline." The Kai chirped again. "Besides, none of the villains should be able to have a change of heart because they're set in their ways, so I highly doubt that Frieza, Cooler and the bunch will change; but maybe if they were younger..."

"Maybe, who knows..." Trunks shrugged. "Technically, speaking of Broly, he's the same age as Goku, so he still could be influenced... maybe, but he's absolutely crazy. So- uhh." Trunks run a finger down his face. "No, I really don't think that Broly will change. Unless something drastic happens... but even with that; that will lead to another time distortion that Towa can take advantage of."

"Let's just leave this timeline for now, we need to still deal with the other time lines, especially the one whom Cell happens to have messed up."

"CELL!" Trunks said, ripping his sword from out of the sand. "But I thought we-"

"Remember, different timelines means different people, even if they may seem to be the same. Let's check it out first."

"Alright." Trunks said, clicking his sword shut. "I'll observe from the distance and see what Towa is so intrigued about this timeline. If a major distortion happens, I'll report straight away. I'll check up on Cell's timeline for now."

"Alright. Be safe Trunks."

"Yes Supreme Kai of Time, I will." The lone warrior took off into the crimson skies, before vanishing in a hue of blue.

From the black buildings, Saishi snapped her eyes open. That energy... who was that at the desert? Never mind, the focus was to find Broly... and stay alive. She stood alone on the rooftops, scanning each energy signature as the shadows observed her every action.

 _There!_ Saishi snapped her eyes open.

A green burst of Ki flew towards her.

Sweat trickled down Saishi's pale face.

"Ooh... He knows we're here." Salza said, back handing the Ki blast to the open desert ahead. "Without a scouter too."

Saishi let out a small sigh. That was a little too close.

"What do you pathetic bugs think you're doing here?" The raven haired Saiyan snarled from the distance from the white wastelands below.

"Isn't he quite the angry type?" Neiz said, looking over to Salza. "His Ki literally screams murder."

"Weren't all monkeys like that?" Salza said, clicking his scouter. "Besides, Neiz, take the girl away; she won't be needed." The blond soldier pointed at Dore. "Stay put."

"Right." Neiz said, looking over to Saishi. _If Lord Cooler was to be rid of her..._ Neiz thought, his tongue slithering from his lips and licking away his hunger.

The teen shifted away from the brown toad, clenching her jaws tight as a hiss left her lips. Trying to flee was not an option; but trying to fight them was foolish.

"HAH!" Saishi yelled, clapping her hands together before a dense, smoke mist spewed forth. Now-

Her arms limped to her sides, her knees slammed against the metal, rusted floors with a clang.

"Tut tut..." Neiz wiggled a finger at the teen, resting a his other hand on his waist. "My paralysis technique shocks just about any individual. You're toast."

Saishi's eyes faded blank from paralysis. Neiz hoisted the teen over one shoulder before taking off with her.

"You're not getting away!" Broly said, clenching his fists as he blasted towards the brown toad. He darted past Salza, where the blond warrior tilted his head at Dore. That Saiyan wasn't going to get away.

"Sorry, but our Lord needs her more than you do." Dore said, intercepting the raven Saiyan's path with two wide arms.

Broly backed off, dodging the punch from Dore. Broly erupted into a hue of green, blasting around the towering wall of muscle and heading straight after the toad.

 _If I can get my hands on one of them, I can find out where my father is._ Broly thought, dashing in at the toad. _I'm not going to let someone else steal the pleasure of killing that old wretch and take my only challenger away!_

A buzz caught the Saiyan's ears, then a flash of purple zipped past his sight. He halted in the airs, strands of his stiff hair fell before his eyes. That was a close call. Any quicker than that his head would have been decapitated. Broly's eyes fall back on the blond warrior.

"Look at this," Salza said, his arms folded over his chest, the purple aura vanishing from one of his arms. His lips crawled to a grin. "Just another monkey who's just entertainment for Lord Cooler." He hovered behind the towering Saiyan, his eyes ridiculing the Saiyan's every action.

"Just another prideful bastard who think they're so mighty." Broly said, twisting his dark gaze back at Salza. "I felt your energies." He sneered down at the blond warrior, drawing both his hands up to his chest. "There's nothing more fun than fighting bugs who think they're so **mighty**." He clenched both of his hands into a fist. His blood blazed with such a thrill.

"Hm hm hm... ha..." Salza laughed, drawing a hand over his face.

Broly kept his gaze on the blond Saiyan, his grin vanishing from his lips.

"Lord Cooler is going to have so much fun tearing a monkey like you into literal pieces." Salza drew his fingers under his eyes, his icy eyes staring into the abyss of the Saiyan's ones. "You think I should be scared of a filthy monkey like yourself? Lord Frieza annihilated _**your**_ _race_. _You_ must be _stupid_ to think fighting the elites is going to be of any _fun."_

"Well, aren't monkeys stupid." Dore said, cracking his knuckles from behind the raven haired Saiyan. "We shouldn't be taken lightly."

"For a bunch of miserable wretches like yourself?" Broly said, his eyes glancing from Salza to the toad flying far into the distance of the black mountains. His eyes snapped to the corner of his vision, seeing a glint of green closing in to his elbow. His eyes settled back on the blond warrior before him. "I don't care if you're the ones behind the massacre of the Saiyan race." The green alien shifted towards him, closing in on Broly. "I'm just interested in a little-" Broly whipped his attention to Dore, gripping Dore's fist away from his ribs. "Challenge!" He yelled, swinging Dore towards Salza.

"Neiz!" Salza yelled into his scouter, falling back from Dore.

Neiz twisted his head back, seeing the speeding Saiyan racing towards him. Neiz let out a short hiss from his nose; what a troublesome monkey!

A crackle of Ki erupted from Broly's palm.

"Gragh!" Broly snarled, thrusting the blast up at the toad.

 _Bzzt!_

Salza zipped past Broly, his arm coated in an aura of purple. With one slash, the blast was nothing more than shattered pieces of light.

A dull punch slammed into Broly's jaw, stopping the Saiyan from going on any further. An eruption of burning anguish shot into his abdomen. He drew back; coughing, his stomach tensed before his chest ached from the sudden rush of pain. A surge of blood left his lips. Another dull punch echoed through the Saiyan's body, blurring his vision as the taste of blood- iron, remained strong on his lips.

Dore drifted back, his chest puffed out and his hands rested firmly on his waist. Was this really the Saiyan that they were after? The "Legendary Super Saiyan"? He's pathetically weak to be such a threat to Lord Cooler.

Dore's eyes trailed over to Salza, whom the blond warrior gave a nod.

One of the methods to easily defeat a Saiyan was to throw them into a fit of rage. After all, it didn't seem as though the Saiyans were capable of controlling their explosive temper.

 _Time to kill this disappointing circus monkey._ Dore thought, gritting his teeth with a smile leaving his parted lips.

A blast of heat rushed past Dore, freezing the alien in his tracks. His scouter blared multiple beeps.

The crown, clinging onto the raven haired Saiyan's head, erupted into a hue of green. The shock darted across his body, rattling his bones and boiling his blood.

"GAH!" Broly yelled, snapping his sights up at the crimson skies. He clenched his teeth shut, his jaws trembling as his blurred sight fell back on his preys. A guttural growl left his lips. His green aura lashed out at Dore, shattering the alien's scouter.

"What?" Dore yelled, squinting an eye shut. "Captain!" A sharp blow struck Dore's head, tossing the alien into the building below and shattering the black windows with a boom.

"Dore! Stand your ground!" Salza said, yelling down as debris flung into the air, with his arms defending his face.

Gasping. Dore ripped his head up from the shattered debris around him. But his short breath of freedom was cut short. His vision cracked dark, his jaws, crushed shut.

Broly's large hand gripped Dore's face.

"You'll be the first victim." Broly said, drawing his face close to Dore's one, baring his teeth at his prey.

The Saiyan dragged Dore's face up from the rubble, where Dore gripped the metal bands around Broly's wrists in an attempt to escape. Dore's head slammed into the rubble, then dragged across the sharp edges before being tossed out through the shattered window pane.

 _This is nothing!_ Dore thought, tensing his muscles to a stop in the chilly airs. He scanned the black, desolate city for the Saiyan-

His line of sight remained empty. Only the smoke from the buildings spewed smoke.

Crik!

"GAH!" Dore yelled, his sights falling onto the crimson skies. A blunt dash of pain echoed through Dore's spine, jerking his ribs out.

Broly shoved his fist deeper into Dore's back, cracking his bones with a grin dancing on his lips.

"What's the matter?" Broly said, drawing his head closer to Dore's shoulder. "Were you all just trying to bait me into surrendering? Because you morons think you're so _**powerful**_?" His scorched breaths struck Dore's neck. " **Lying** isn't a good thing you know."

"Get off me you stupid ape!" Dore said, swinging his arm back at the Saiyan. Broly darted back; then a buzz caught his ears.

"Surrender now." Salza said, slashing his Ki coated arm at Broly.

Broly shot his arms up, but the slash was unavoidable. The metal bands around his arms shattered with one strike and his skin cracked open with blood. He snarled, furrowing his brows as the burning sensation sunk into his conscience.

Then another blunt pain slammed into the back of the Saiyan's skull, blurring his vision once again.

"You see, if you had just obeyed, I would have offered a proposition." Salza said, raising a hand out at Broly as his other one tucked close to his chest. "Swear your loyalty to us-"

 _Obey... loyalty..._ The Saiyan's blood boiled to such words.

"Loyalty? Don't make me laugh!" Broly ducked away from Dore's grab from behind. "I swear my **loyalties** to **no** one.". He caught Dore's fist, before slamming a ball of Ki at the towering wall of muscle. He narrowed his dark, fixed gaze at the blond, growling lowly from his chest.

 _Such hate._ Salzer thought, resting a hand on his waist. _I don't remember the Prince of monkeys having this much hatred; maybe that's where his power comes from. Oh well... One less monkey to deal with then._

"If you really want us dead, just use your 'Super Saiyan' technique then." Salza said, raising his fingers close to his lips. "Allow me to give you a handicap."

Dore ascended from the rubble below, his eyes glancing from Broly to Salza. Salza's eyes blinked, much to his content.

"Unless you're lying, you have no possible chance against myself and the captain," Dore said, grinning at the Saiyan. "What's the matter? Too afraid to fight ba-"

A shockwave of energy blasted through both Dore and Salza. They shot their arms up, defending against the sudden surge of green aura from Broly.

"If you want to die that badly," Broly said, his fists clenched tighter, his body tensing and his jaws trembling. "Then I'll show you a Super Saiyan! GRAH!" His hair sparked a tinge of silver blue, his eyes cracking teal, wavering between his normal form and his power chained away from him.

"Dore!" Salza said, pulling out his Ki coated arm towards Broly.

The Cold bloodline must not be endangered by these filthy apes. Lord Cooler's search for the Legendary Super Saiyan ends now.

Dore blasted towards Broly. Broly weaved to his left, missing Dore's fist, then another punch from his right, missing that one too.

Broly threw a punch, but the Saiyan missed Dore's chest.

 _This monkey!_ Dore thought, his black eyes a catching a glimpse of Broly's glare. The green aura licked across Dore's arm, making his skin burn from such wild Ki.

Broly struck his knee into Dore's gut, causing the alien to spit up blood.

 _Whish!_

"GRGH!" Broly yelled up at the crimson skies.

A slash rippled across the Saiyan's back, leaving a deep wound on his skin. Then his silver aura faded into the chilly breeze.

 _What's happening to me?_ Broly thought, backing away from the duo. His hair faded back to black. He raised his hands, staring at his trembling palms. _What's going on?_

"Tch... Tut." Salza shook his head, a grin growing on his lips. "You were wounded a couple of days back," His icy gaze fell on the Saiyan, "weren't you?"

Broly's eyes trembled, his blank stare caught Salza's narrowing ones.

Yes... that was true. And because of that fight, his body was left damaged from over using his Ki. His Ki... it was ruptured.

The Saiyan clenched his jaws. He can't run away, that's cowardly! But what other options were there? Die now or live to see another day?

"Well, what's it gonna be?" Dore said, curling his fingers to himself, beckoning at the Saiyan. "Running away is futile, and surrendering is just foolish- coz the boss is going to kill you anyway."

"I'd rather kill thousands until one makes me his slave!" Broly said, tossing a barrage of Ki at the duo. "I will not be taken by anyone!" He blasted away into the black, desolate city below, vanishing into the debris and smoke.

"Dore, it's safe to take him out now. He's no threat to Lord Cooler." Salza said, "He's going to bleed out with that wound."

"I think you're underestimating my strengths captain." Dore said, circling his arm. "I'm going to take my sweet time terrorising him."

"Right," Salza raised a hand close to his lips, snickering at Dore. "But make sure you dispose of him." Salza said, turning away from Dore. "Then regroup at the ship, we need to do something with **that** Saiyan and the girl."

"Yes captain!" Dore saluted Salza. Salza departed, giving a nod.

Their victory is close.

Below the thick blanket of smoke, he limped against the cracked walls- gripping his bloodied wrists. He panted, his tongue filled with the taste of rusted metal. The smell of burnt glass caught nose, his throat tightening from the foul stench.

"Gck..." Broly grunted, his knees crashing to the ground, his back painting the shard of glass behind him red. _I've lost too much blood._ He knelt, resting a hand on the blackened ground. _But I've been through worse._ He exhaled, closing his eyes. He ran his hand over to his abdomen, inhaling- his scars burning from deep within his flesh.

With a sudden jerk of the head, he slammed his head into the metal beam closest to him.

 _I really hate you._ Broly thought, the metal crown clanging into the beam. _Why don't you just break!_ He slammed his head again- but to the same result. _What the hell are you made out of?_ He fumed, blinking as his head shot with pain. _Maybe that wasn't the best idea..._ He closed his eyes, resting his head back on the glass shard behind him. _Maybe a full moon would have been the best option... but then who knows where I'd end up._ He gazed up at the skies, seeing a stream of red creeping through the crumbling walls of what remained of the black, towering buildings.

He gripped the crown, yanking the metal clinging around his forehead. _Get off you trash!_ Broly clenched his jaws, looking up at the reflection of himself from the dented window before him.

He froze.

His eyes; dark, cold and empty. His blood trickling down his forehead, his eyes shrinking away as he stared at his crippled self. Pitiful. Was this how the "Legendary Super Saiyan" was meant to meet his end? Weak, pathetic- a puppet just played by others?

He ran his hands down to his knees, kneeling to his own bleak reflection. Blood on his wrists, blood on his hands, blood staining his body- his own blood! When really it should be the blood of his preys!

He snapped his dark gaze back at the glass, shattering his reflection with his own hatred. They will _**all**_ burn in their despair!

 **North galaxy - Planet Earth - Kame's House**

The waves at sea glistened in the heat of the sun and the smell of the ocean foam drifted across the cool winds. Their tiny feet brushed against the white sand, channelling their Ki back and forth within their bodies; swaying their arms back and forth as well.

"Now, once you get the hang of that, you should be able to perform the Kamehameha." Goku said, raising a finger up as he rested a hand on his waist. His feet brushed the white sands as he stood before Gohan and Okome. "Hehe, I'm not really the best one explaining this since Roshi is the one who originally created that move."

"Back and forth, milk deliveries and turtle weights. That's how I roll!" Roshi said, laying back on the chair as he held a book close to his face; red with a smile creeping on his lips. "Hohoho."

"Not in front of the children!" Chichi said, slamming a fist on the Turtle hermit's head. Those magazines, how could anyone live with such a filthy pile of junk?

"Now you guys try and pull off the Kamehameha." Goku said, walking over to Gohan and Okome. "Krillin and Chichi will also help out too since they know the Kamehameha too."

"Alright dad." Gohan said, taking his stance. He bent his knees, shifting his feet apart as his hands cupped before him. "Ka..." he drew his hands close to chest. "Me... ha..." a blue Ki sparked from his hands. "Me..." he shot his hands out to the blue sea. "HA!" Gohan yelled.

A small smoke left his palms. A bead of sweat dripped down the boy's head. _Oh boy..._

"That's alright son, not everyone can pull that technique off the first time." Goku said, patting Gohan on the shoulder. "You need to start gathering your Ki at the start of performing the Kamehameha or it'll come out as a puff of smoke."

"Alright dad, I'll try again." Gohan said, bowing his head at Goku. Goku ruffled Gohan's hair, laughing with a smile.

"Try again later, otherwise you'll tire yourself out." Goku pulled his hand away from Gohan's messy hair. "Alright, you're up Okome." Goku looked over to the navy haired child. "Remember, you might not get it the first time either."

"Yes Goku." Okome said, nodding as she took her stance. She took a deep breath, taking in the salty smell of the sea. She raised her hands up at the sea. "Ka..." She cupped her hands, "me... ha..." She drew her hands close to her chest, "me..." She thrusted her palms out. "HA!"

The waves of the sea parted, blasting a large volume of water out to sea. Okome squinted her eyes shut, a bead of sweat slipped down her face. _Oops… wrong technique..._

"That's definitely not a Kamehameha." Goku said, whistling at the raging waves. He placed his hands on the blue sash tied on his waist, before looking over to Okome. "I guess you should focus more on drawing Ki- I mean to really manipulate the Ki into a form. Here, I'll show you guys how it's done again."

Goku stood before the glistening, blue sea, feeling the ocean spray against his skin. He shuffled his feet out, bending his knees as his sights remained fixed on the waves ahead. Whatever gentle eyes he had faded into a steely stare.

"Ka..." Goku held his cupped hands to the ocean, "me..." he drew his hands close to his chest, "ha..." a blue spark left his hands, glowing ever more brighter, "me..." a low, humming sound echoed into the open sea around him. Then he thrusted his hands out. "HA!"

With a yell, the sea split, leaving a high wall of water in his wake. Then the high walls of water broke away into smaller pieces, spraying the trio with a cool sprinkles of ocean foam.

"See?" Goku said, smiling at the duo. "You guys will get there eventually." Then his eyes flicked over to the monk, who leaned on the window pane next to Chichi.

"Oh... right," Goku knocked his fist into his palm. "If I'm not around to teach the Kamehameha, just ask my bud Krillin, or Chichi. They'll certainly help you guys out." His eyes fell on to his son. "You need to balance out your studies and your training if you want to become strong like your father and smart like your mother, okay?" Goku walked over to Gohan.

"Yes dad." Gohan replied, hanging his head down to the white sand. He sighed, before looking up at his father. "I'll try to do my best." He smiled up at Goku.

"That's the spirit!" Goku laughed, ruffling Gohan's head. "With that spirit, you'll be able to master the Kamehameha in no time."

"Goku." Okome said, standing behind Gohan.

"What's up?" Goku said, running his fingers away from Gohan's head.

"Thank you." Okome bowed, keeping a fist close to her palm.

Goku remained silent. Then the Earth raised Saiyan's tilted his head with squinted eyes.

That sign, the bowed head and the hands, it is a symbol of respect. Respect to a master.

"There's no need to be so serious, you know?" Goku said, raising a hand up at the child. "And really, you don't need to repay me. I mean, you're an ally after all."

"... I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am ever since I ended up here." Okome said, looking up at Goku. "Just like what you've said, life is too short for regrets, so I want to say that I'm grateful to you for teaching me."

Goku nodded his head.

"I get you." Goku said, resting a hand on his waist. "But we're all allies, so there's no need to repay the favours if we're all going to do that anyway. Any who," Goku turned his head to his at Krillin, who leaned against the window ledge. "How long do you think Bulma's going to be? I'm really itching to go to Namek!"

"Well, if we have a phone, it'll be easy to know." Okome said, pointing a finger up at the skies. "But I doubt it." She hung her head. They were surrounded by the ocean, how on earth were they able to have a phone line?

"I've been living here for most of my life sonny." Roshi said, lowering his shades down his nose. "I'll remember to have at least some form of contact to reach everyone you know."

"So... we have a phone?" Okome said, tilting her head.

"Yes," Roshi said as he flicked another page of his erotic magazine. "I'm going to sa-"

A loud, ringing sound came from inside the house, interrupting the Turtle hermit from his pleasures.

"Hello, Kame house, how can we help?" Launch said, twirling the coil around her fingers.

"Come on, who's the only one who has connections to this house?" Bulma said, resting a hand on her waist, on the white, lab jacket. She craned her head over the phone as she held a spanner in one hand. "Besides that, why don't you all come over to my place; everything's nearly ready."

"It's Bulma guys!" Launch said, placing her hand over the phone. "The ship's nearly ready!"

"Great!" Goku said, leaping up into the skies. "Let's g-"

"Goku!" Chichi said, crossing her hands over her chest as Goku snapped his head down at the woman. His smile twitched as the dark eyes of his wife glared at him.

"Nimbus!" Goku said, cupping his hands over his mouth. _It's not that I was going to leave her behind or anything..._ Goku thought rubbing his head as a sheepish, twitching smile grew across his lips. He sighed. "Son, you can tag along too!" He said, raising a thumbs up at the boy below.

"I think I'll fly." Gohan said, waving a hand up at Goku. "Let's go Okome." He raised at thumbs up at the child.

"Right!" Okome said, nodding with a small smile on her lips. "Krillin." She looked over to the monk, pointing a thumb up at the skies.

"I'm ready when you are." Krillin said, jumping over the window pane and onto the white sand.

The group took off into the skies, flying alongside each other like seagulls at dusk.

The Turtle hermit stood, resting on his staff as the defenders of Earth flew away into the ocean mist.

 _Be safe and take care everyone._ Roshi thought as the reflection of the sea bounced off his shades. _Especially you Son._ He closed his eyes.

Yes, those blinded, white eyes; what was that terrifying energy? And that rage... only did that shown when Krillin died at the hands of Tambourine; one of King Demon Piccolo's offspring. Hopefully, the Earth raised warrior knew better.

 **Planet Earth - Capsule Corporations**

The neon haired woman gazed out from the rectangle windows, resting her elbows on the smooth, white workbench of the dome building. She tapped the white surface with a spanner, clinking against the metal ledges. Bulma sighed.

"Namek... " Bulma said, humming, titling her head as her eyes squinted at the green patio below. "I wonder how the people are going to be up there? I mean, it's not that they're going to freely give us the Dragonballs; it's their precious keepsake. Kinda like Goku's when he was a kid."

Yes, the time when she ventured out but then ran into him in the mountains. Weren't those the good old days? Adventure, friendship, love, jokes and the whole crazy people they met. She circled her fingers on the smooth tiles. People like Monster Carrot, Mercenary Tao, General Blue, The Red Ribbon Army and the Demon King Piccolo. Oh, and then there was Pilaf and his gang... wonder were they gone off to?

She sighed. Well, now things have gotten more crazier; Goku being an alien and all, Yamcha being dead, Piccolo being dead and having a race of his own... and well- aliens!

But Yamcha… oh Yamcha! Why did he make a promise if he _knew_ he couldn't keep it? What a dummy! He should have just left it to that freak Piccolo; it wasn't that anyone liked the Demon King for what he's done- even though he was able to fend off Raditz; but that demon still killed Goku! But then again, Kami would have a problem since Piccolo and Kami were once the same being.

Bulma buried her head into her arms. Why is everything so complicated?

"Yuhoo! You in there?" A peppy voice broke Bulma stream of deep thoughts.

"Yes Goku." Bulma replied, pulling away from the window ledge.

"Oh, there you are." Goku said, peeping up from the window ledge. "So when are we going?"

"Goku!" Chichi yelled from below. "Don't rush her!"

"Hehehe..." Goku laughed, rubbing his head as he gave a sheepish smile.

"It's alright." Bulma said, moving a stand of hair from her face and behind her ear. "The ships is ready, but I hope you guys brought your own clothes. It's going to be a _long_ trip."

"Don't worry," Goku said, waving off at Bulma. "I've got my favourite-"

"Not in those clothes your not." Chichi said, tapping her foot and her arms crossed over her chest. "You can wear you Gi, but you should bring some casual clothes too you know. Maybe for the days you're not training on; just so that you don't smell so bad."

"Yeah, Chichi's right." Bulma said, as Goku turned his gaze back at Bulma. "There's a limited amount of water and food. So make sure you don't have a frequent shower otherwise you'll be left with no water to drink." _I hope there's enough food for him, I mean he eats a lot than I do._

"... I hope there's water on Namek." Goku said, stretching his arms over his head. "Then I can have all the shower I need!" He smiled.

"... you really are something aren't you?" Bulma said, crossing her arms as she tilted her head.

"Huh?" Goku said, his smile dropped.

"Never mind, the sooner we get to Namek, the quicker we can bring back Yamcha and the others." Bulma said, walking over to the door. "Ready?"

"Always." Goku said, raising a fist up with a smile on his lips. His dark eyes burned with determination and gleamed with excitement.

From the massive patio below, Chichi, Gohan and Okome stood. Krillin held a thick, leather book.

"Mother..." Gohan said, looking at the suit case spilling with papers. "Is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is." Chichi said, smiling as she handed the case over to Gohan. "I don't want my baby boy to go become a brainless brawler now can I?" She tilted a head at her son. "You need the brains and the skill too- and I want you to be a great scholar, okay?"

"... yes mother." Gohan bowed his head. "It's not that being a defender of Earth is not just as important..."

"Gohan." Chichi said, her voice falling flat.

That was a bad sign.

"Umm, without a world, what's the point of studies then?" Okome said, chiming next to Gohan. Chichi's cold gaze fell on Okome. "Well, what I was going to say is that knowledge is power, but; in some circumstances, it might not be the best option." Okome chuckled at the end, the ends of her lips twitching.

"Okay then, explain?" Chichi said, leaning back from the duo.

Okome took a short sigh. What did she drag herself into?

"Being a normal Earthling, knowledge would work against people who are trying to get their own personal gains, you know; the dark nitty gritty stuff?"

"Politics," Gohan raised a hand up at Chichi with big, round eyes, "the king of the world is a dog."

"But- wait, what?" Okome said. Gohan, Chichi and Krillin nodded their heads slowly. Okome shook her head. "Any way, having a form of power will also help too, because then you can make that move." Okome continued.

"Through the system." Gohan nodded. "and education." He pointed up at Chichi.

"Guys, politics is a very sensation subject." Krillin said, flicking his eyes to the invisible camera. "We don't none of that comment war nonsense, so let's just move on; okay?"

"Yeah, we're just a fictional reality." Okome said, rubbing her head. A weak a laugh left her lips. "psh… we're just meant to entertain; not some deep philosophical stuff; right?"

Krillin and Gohan turned their attention to Chichi, whom had her eyes shut and brows furrowed. She was clearly not happy about any of this.

"What I'm trying to say," Chichi said, tapping her fingers on her arms. "Being an average Earthling requires people to know their Politics, education, and living a normal life, it's our culture."

"But, that's the problem." Okome said, wiggling a finger at Chichi. "It's our _culture._ "

"And what of it?" Chichi said, raising a brow at Okome.

"If we look at another alien race- I don't know, a Saiyan," Okome said, rubbing her chin as she squinted an eye. "Their culture is fighting- a lot, and let me remind you, they are really, _**really**_ powerful. How would our knowledge; our culture, beat them?"

"We can make them adapt to our society." Chichi replied. "And we have Goku. They'll think twice of they even try to destroy Earth."

"And that's why we should train!" Gohan said, clenching his fists close to his chest. "We can use the knowledge to persuade evildoers to not harm Earth, but if we have no choice, then we'll just have to fight them. Because in order to be strong, I have to train like my dad! Like Mister Krillin and like you mother." _And like you too, Mister piccolo!_ Gohan thought, looking up at the wispy clouds above. He wasn't going to make that same mistake; he had to prove that he wasn't some little defenceless kid anymore- where he can save others instead of them sacrificing themselves for him, just like his deceased teacher.

"Exactly!" Okome said, patting Gohan on the shoulder. Yes, without the strength, you cannot back yourself up; but without knowledge, you'll be a brainless muscle head. Something that always seemed to have intrigued that _demon;_ something that _she_ had solely set her sights on. Her lost sister.

"Alright, alright." Chichi said, covering her forehead as she closed her eyes. "You can train, but you both also need to study."

"Both?" Okome said, pointing at herself. Chichi nodded.

"If you're going to stay at our place, I want you to study." Chichi said, looking over to Okome. "If you're going to be a fighter, I want the both of you to be intelligent and swift. No excuses."

"Aww..." Okome hung her head. There was no way of getting out of that one.

"Hey there, it's going to be alright." Krillin said, closing the leather book. "I'm pretty you'll both ace the exams-"

"They're going to be home schooled at the moment." Chichi said, resting a hand on her waist.

"...Oh..." Krillin said, parting his lips in a low whisper. "Well," He rose up to his feet, "You're still both going to do great! I can tell." He raised his fist at the duo, facing his knuckles whilst giving a wink at the children. Just a token if good luck.

"Thanks Mister Krillin!" Gohan said, smiling at the monk.

"Thank you Krillin." Okome said, bowing her head at the monk.

"It's the least I can do." Krillin chuckled, running a hand over his bald head. _Well, I can't help but make people happy- it makes me feel great if everyone else feels great._

"You guys ready?" Goku said, landing onto the green patio. "Bulma says to meet at the back."

"Alright." Krillin, Chichi, Gohan and Okome replied.

Krillin rubbed his wrists. Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu; hopefully retrieving the Dragonballs shouldn't be too difficult, especially for their sake.

Gohan nodded, curling and stretching his fingers. Mister Piccolo; he was going to finally see his teacher again.

Okome nodded, looking down at the lush grass. Namek; what dangers laid ahead?

Chichi remained; alone. Her hands held close to her chest as her sullen eyes gazed over to the green grass. Her eyes gazed at the shadows of the squad walking away from her in the warm embrace of the sunlight.

"Goku." Chichi said, her lips quietened to a whisper. "Please,"

Goku turned his attention to Chichi. Her head dipped down at the Earth raised Saiyan. "look after our son and everyone else." Chichi continued.

"Come on Chi," Goku chuckled, patting Chichi on the shoulders. "We'll be back before you know it!" He raised a thumb up at Chichi, winking his black, soft eyes at Chichi.

Chichi pulled back from Goku, cupping her hands to her mouth, her eyes watering. Those soft eyes... was this an omen? Just like that day when Raditz stole their baby, Goku...

She dived in at Goku,

"I don't want to lose you permanently." Chichi said, her hands gripping onto the shoulders of his orange shirt, her face burying into his chest. "You've already died once, and Krillin too." Her voice wobbled with tears.

Goku remain still, his eyes widening at her burst of emotion. Then he narrowed his eyes, his gaze softening down at Chichi. That normal life that Chichi badly wanted wasn't going to stay for long… and beside the fact that Gohan may never have a normal life either. It's something the Earth raised Saiyan could never promise to Chichi; not after when he found out that he was an alien.

"There's nothing to worry about Chichi." Goku said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm not going to let you down- or anyone else." His voice fell into a whisper, cradling his wife's head close to his chest.

Chichi's closed her teary eyes, hearing the slow thumps of her husband's gentle heart.

"Just keep smiling and be happy," Goku said, running a hand through her long, black hair, "stay strong for our son and everyone else. We can't have anyone else targeting our home while I'm gone; okay?" Goku pulled Chichi away, looking into her watery eyes. He kept a firm grip on her shoulders.

"Yes Goku," Chichi said, nodding. Her black eyes gazing back into her husband's soft ones. "I'll stay strong for everyone, even for you."

Goku leant over to Chichi, his nose brushing against Chichi's petite ones. He had to give her hope, he had to make sure that she was alright- even though the future seemed bleak with their relationship.

Just before Goku pulled his face away from hers, Chichi tiptoed; pecking Goku's forehead with a quick kiss.

 _I love you; always._ Chichi thought, drawing her gentle lips from his skin.

Who knows? This could be her last time to say goodbye to him. As he once said, life is too unexpected for regrets; so there's no need to hold back on doing the things you love.

Two hours later, they stood before two massive ships, one more archaic than the other. It was time for their departure to Namek.

Bulma took a breath, holding her helmet as she gazed up at the towering structure of the Namek's vessel.

Yamcha... The thought of being able to reunite with him soon made her skin tremble. And Launch, she promised to bring Tien to her- Tien and Chiaotzu back to her.

 _I can bring them all back!_ Bulma said, gripping her helmet firmer. She raised her other hand.

"Piccolo!" Bulma said, her voice loud and clear.

Click!

"So it's true." Goku said, raising a hand over his eyes. He whistled as a circular floor detached from the bottom of the archaic ship and down to the green grass. "Welp, I'm not going to learn any Namekian language any time soon."

"Yeah, it's better that way too." Bulma said, looking over her shoulder to Goku. "We can't have you saying anything wrong and then head to moon."

"That's definitely what Goku would do." Krillin said, snickering next to Bulma.

"Hey, it's not my fault I forget easily." Goku said, wiggling a finger at Krillin. "If I sit around and do nothing, I'll forget. Of all people you should have known that buddy."

Krillin laughed, rubbing his bald head at the fuming Goku.

"So you actually translated everything word by word?" Okome said, looking up to Bulma.

"No, it's actually common sense really." Bulma said, running her fingers through her blue hair. "Popo told me what words to say and I kept a note book to remember those words. With Goku's case, myself and my dad made it easier to operate for him." She looked over to Goku, who looked up at the Capsule Corp created ship. "And my father helped out to implement the gravity chamber for him, just so that he can do something while we're going to Namek."

"Thanks Bulma! You're the best!" Goku said, his eyes beaming with joy.

"No problem Goku." Bulma said, raising a thumb up at Goku. "Any way, we should get going to Namek. So let's make our way then."

"Be safe all of you!" Chichi said, weaving up at the ascending trio. Goku hopped onto the opening door of the ship, saluting with a his lips opening a parted smile.

That smile; her unreplaceable happiness and love for Goku, please- don't die.

"Don't worry Chichi, they'll be back." The Ox king said, resting a massive hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, hey dad." Chichi said, whipping her head back. "When did you get here?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago." The Ox king smiled down at his daughter. "I can't miss my son in law and grandson's departure now. Right?" He gave a hearty laugh. Chichi turned her head away, squinting her eyes. That didn't seem right...

 _How could I forget?_ Chichi snapped her eyes open. _If Gohan's friend is going to stay with us; she needs to have some form of identification if she's going to go to high school with Gohan._ She ran a hand through her black fringe.

Maybe adopting Okome might make this all work out? Not only can Gohan see her everyday, Chichi can also look after her; feed her, bath her, teach her and train her. It's not that she had anywhere else to go.

"Alrighty then," Bulma said, the red, tiled floor shutting with a click. "Let's store our stuff and get moving."

"So, we're really are going to stay here for a long time aren't we?" Krillin said, looking around the vast room. "Wow, it's enough room for some light training, sleeping and food."

"I'm going to get down to my studies." Gohan said, placing the suitcase on the floors. "I can't afford to fall behind now."

"Ah," Krillin said, waving a hand at Gohan. "If your mother's not here, then there's no need to stress over your studies. It's not that me or Bulma are going to scold you over it."

"But," Gohan said, stepping away from the large suitcase. Be a scholar or be a fighter? How was the boy suppose to balance out both his time to please his parents? Martial arts is great for training and health, but would he be able to get a job out of that? Not really. Being a scholar would be the better option; Earth: his home, weren't full of people who earned a living from fighting, more of people in schools and getting jobs. But; he had to defend Earth if the likes of the Saiyans or Slug were to attack Earth again.

He turned his gaze to Okome.

"Hm?" Okome hummed, her navy gaze meeting Gohan's dark ones. "Oh, studies," she diverted her gaze to the paper filled briefcase. "Sure, I'll study with you- if you want."

"Oh, yeah- sure!" Gohan said, nodding his head with a small smile. "And... um, your free to join us in training."

"Yup," Krillin said, nodding his head, "we honestly don't know how strong the people of Namek are, even this guy call Frieza."

 _Frieza..._ Krillin thought, his skin shivering. _Whoever he is, I have a bad feeling about that guy._

If only the bald monk knew...

"Buckle up guys!" Bulma said, seated before the wide, circular window. "Next stop: Namek."

"Alright!" The trio replied.

With a boom, both ships shot up into the skies above, leaving a swirl of winds at is wake.

"And there they go." Dr Briefs said, saluting both ships as they zoomed into the blue skies above. "Let's hope Bulma doesn't get too carried away with the new gadgets in there."

The old man gazed over the green grass. A sparkle of purple caught his eyes.

"Oh... looks like someone left this behind." Dr Briefs said, reaching over to the purple glint of light.

The scroll.

"I'll hold on to this." Dr Briefs said, tucking away the scroll into his lab jacket. "I'd better go and fix some machines, that might make Bulma happy."

 _Now that's out of the way, let's try something more extreme._

She waved her staff, before vanishing in a hue of black and red.

Somewhere in West City, below the layers of humanities known knowledge, remained a scientist sculpting his perfect warrior.

"Ah yes, Son Goku. My perfect specimen for research." His voice croaked within the darkness of his lab. "I will extract my revenge on him for what he's done."

From within the glass chambers of his laboratory remained a small, green bug, absorbing the knowledge of every known fighter of his master's wishes. Just a few more years and he will be complete. In the meanwhile, something else should occupy the doctor.

But, it wasn't just one scientist that was after the infamous Son Goku.

Far out into the glaciers remained another scientist, frozen and lost within the last fifty years. His metal skin awaits for the strongest body known to mankind. He was going to make sure that he was going to take Son Goku's body, and rid that disgusting metal husk he was bound to.

Son Goku; beware for you may become an experimental subject to these two scientists.

 **North Galaxy - Space**

Several hours later, Krillin, Okome, Gohan and Bulma sat in silence. In a triangle formation, Gohan, Krillin and Okome sat facing each other; their eyes shut- focusing.

A game of tag: that was their training.

Focusing in the darkness, they only had their opponents Ki to guide them. Gohan flicked his eyes all around the darkness, tensing his chest as flickers white light sparked far away in the infinite shades of darkness. Even if this is a childish game, skill and wits were still needed in a real battle.

Okome kept still, her eyes closed, her knees bent for a sturdy stance. Even if this is only a mental battle, slacking off- even for a little moment, will cost a real fight. She twitched her eyelids, a wave of energy washed over her; her eyelids squeezed tighter.

Krillin shuffled his feet, widening his stance. Searching; it was too easy to sense the both of them. Well, they were inexperienced after all and it wasn't like he was going to fight Goku either.

" _Gotcha!"_

Krillin whipped his head back, seeing a pair of small feet dive towards him. He ducked, missing Gohan's ambush.

" _Tut tut."_ Krillin tutted, wiggling a finger at Gohan with a wink. _"you don't just shout during an ambush Gohan. You'll just let the other person know then."_

A hand shot from the corner of the bald monk's vision. He side stepped to his right, dodging Okome's strike.

" _Close, but not fast enough."_ Krillin said, taking his stance again.

" _Why don't you just tag us?"_ Gohan said, tilting his head. _"I mean, we tried several times now, you could beat us by just tagging us out."_

" _Well, there's a valuable lesson to be learned here."_ Krillin said, gesturing an open palm at the duo. _"I'm sure you both figured it out by now."_

Gohan took a breath, relaxing his arms to his sides. Okome folded her arms over her chest, tilting her head in thought.

" _... to never give up if things look impossible?"_ Gohan said, raising a hand up to Krillin.

" _Well that kinda explains why you held back then."_ Okome said, looking back up to Krillin.

" _Exactly."_ Krillin said, relaxing his stance. _"Something that your father taught me Gohan."_ He gave a chuckle. _"I don't know how he does it, but he only sees his goals, not the obstacles. So remember that when we fight the next time kids."_

" _Yes Krillin."_

" _Yes Mister Krillin."_

Bulma laid on the bed; waiting… and waiting. She held a small, round device in her hand, tracing the smooth, round edge of the gadget. She clicked the top of the device, causing the device to enlarge the grids. The Dragon radar.

 _I wonder if this will work?_ Bulma thought, clicking the device off. _If this doesn't work; well then… it's going to be a heck lot difficult to find the Dragonballs._

Trailing behind the ancient Namekian space ship was the Capsule Corporation's space ship.

Push up and then pull back, striking the airs again and again with a kick and punch. Goku huffed, with sweat trickling down his face in the heat of the raised gravity. There was no time to slack off, if King Kai had said that this Frieza guy was powerful, he was going to make sure he was prepared to take challenge him- same thing for Vegeta.

He drew his hand back and close to his chest.

"HA! " Goku yelled, releasing a blue blast of energy. _Let's see if my body's strong enough to stop a Kamehameha._

The wave hit him. From the smoke, Goku tilted his head; messy from the damage and his top torn from the blast. Goku wheezed.

 _I'm not gonna do that again._ Goku thought, relaxing his body. _Boy, trying to take a blast head on is going to need a lot of Ki- and a high tolerance for pain._ He sighed, rubbing his head with frustration. _Hopefully that Frieza guy won't be one of_ _ **those**_ _guys... but what would happen if I do?_ He folded his arms, hanging head down. _If it's unexpected, it should work… but if it doesn't, then I'll need to come up with something else; like a ki blade?_

Goku chuckled to himself. Who was he kidding? His only choice of weapon will only be the power pole. Trying to manipulate Ki into a form requires a lot of discipline and patience, where the latter he lacks. Even if he was to use a form of Ki manipulation, Krillin was far better then him; the Destructo Disk was one of the example of proving Krillin's best control over his Ki.

Goku took his stance again. Never mind, he'll just have to improvise when that time comes. Until then, Goku's journey to Namek was going to take far longer than Bulma's travel.

 _ **Several days later -**_ **Planet Namek**

Being a few days earlier than they had anticipated; Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Okome stood on the blue grass, looking beyond the blue lands to the green horizon. The three fiery balls of heat from the heavens glared down on the deserted lands; with soot and smoke filling the green skies.

"Oh no…" Okome said, her eyes shrivelled into small dots to the sight before her.

"Woah…" Bulma said, tilting her head beyond disbelief.

"How could they?" Gohan said, clenching his jaws tighter with a hiss leaving his lips.

"What monster would do this?" Krillin said, clenching his fists tight.

Bodies burned, laying within the rubble of their homes. Children and the elderly; everything was burned to the ground.

This was only just the beginning of their horrors on Namek.


	26. A storm brews

_Author notes: Yup, a new chapter again but I have a quick announcement to make. There will be no new chapter at the end of August, however, it does not mean I've stopped writing. It's just that a few things have come up and so... well I have to put this on hold. However, hopefully I'll come back with a new chapter at the end of September. Until then, enjoy the new chapter! : D_

 **South Galaxy - Space**

The iron shackles grazed against her pale wrists, leaving them red from irritation. Her nails scratched the metal gates, denting them with a thin stroke of silver. Saishi sighed, resting her chin on her knees.

It's been well over seven hours, waiting- patience is a key role in this… and besides the fact that there was barely no light at all in the cells. Only the light from the view from the grey planet below shone through the glass windows of the iron cells, bathing them in a hue of metallic blue.

"Saishi."

A raspy tone echoed from Saishi's right, just quiet enough for the teen to hear.

"Yes Paragus." Saishi said, keeping her voice low and stopping her fingers from tapping the metal gates. She leant closer to the gates, wrapping her fingers around the cold, iron poles.

"I hate to say this, but:" Paragus said, resting his back against the metal walls with his arms folded over his chest. "it looks like only one of us might be able to escape." He tapped his forearm with his fingers; with the thick silence echoing throughout the cells. This was quite a bleak situation they were in. He closed his eyes.

" _Tell me, are there more Saiyan survivors I should be aware about?"_ Cooler's voice echoed through out his memory. Paragus shook his head. The thought of Cooler's crimson gaze remained fixed and sharp in his mind. _"Answer wisely and you may live."_

 _What was I suppose to do?_ Paragus thought to himself, running his leather thumb over his lips. _I can't die yet, I need to carry out my vengeance on_ _ **Prince Vegeta**_ _for wrongly executing my son. King Vegeta will pay with his son's life!_

Saishi leaned away from the gates.

"... I understand Paragus." Saishi said, drawing into herself, resting her chin on her knees. Whatever the circumstance was, who was she to judge Paragus? After all, he was the one who offered her shelter- in return for her loyalty.

 _You're pathetic…_ Karu's voice echoed within her mind. _No wonder Towa has no need for you; you're just a failure that they need to erase._

 _Failure,_ Saishi thought, gazing down to her bandaged trembling hands.

"Enough." Saishi said, gritting her teeth shut with a hiss leaving her lips.

 _Just give up_ , Karu licked her fangs, narrowing her crimson eyes like that of a predator, _just give in to me, give up your_ _ **fragile**_ _emotions. After all, why continue to live in a rotting husk of what you wer-_

"I said enough!" Saishi raised her voice. Paragus shot his head up, snapping his gaze over to the purple, flickering light in the corner of the next cell. "Just leave me alone." She snarled lowly. Her hands gripped her maroon tank top, her skin crawling with seething rage.

 _Woah there; feeding too much hatred and you'll be possessed by Towa._ Karu said, grinning with her fangs spilling out from her jaws. _Remember what Towa did when that Turles Saiyan shown up?_

Saishi loosened her jaws. Towa… whatever she did would have surely transformed her into _that_ _ **disgusting**_ form.

 _You're just lucky that I had no interest in fusing with you, yet._ Karu swayed her tail. _Imagine me being reborn? I'll be like the next Ozotto! Shapeshifting and fooling those imbeciles- and then I can challenge that pretty faced bastard too._

"No more." Saishi said, her fists twitching. "I'm not giving up my soul that easily you know. I'm not letting you have my body either," her brow arched, "not until I see my sister again."

 _Such determination._ Karu snickered, her tail swishing the abyss of her mind. _But it's sad; you'll die before you ever have a chance of seeing your sister again._ She grinned. _By Broly of course._

Saishi loosened her scowl.

 _He's similar but yet vastly different to you._ Karu said, her grin falling. _He's killed thousands, you've killed the many. You're insane, he's insane. And…_ she grinned once again. _You're both monsters, neither that can be helped._

"I **said** shut up!" Saishi yelled, striking the iron gates with her armoured claws. With a clang, the gates dented.

"Saishi." Paragus whispered, leaning in to the gates from his end. "Quieten down, or they'll hear you."

Saishi brought her hands to her chest, resting her back against the cold, iron walls. She hung her head. She had to keep a clear mind otherwise her- no; hers and Paragus's chance of escape will fail.

A few hours passed. Nothing but silence filled the iron corridors.

Saishi's eyes slid open once again, looking over to the iron gates. Paragus rested against the iron walls, his arms folded over his chest as he laid on the gridded floors. All that they could do was wait.

Waiting for the correct opportunity.

A dim flash of light caught her eyes, before fading off into the darkness. Saishi snapped her eyes wide open. A man stood before her, his icy gaze piercing into her trembling ones.

 _You!_ Saishi thought, gritting her teeth close together. "Bastard!" Saishi screamed, her violet eyes slitting whilst lunging towards the man.

The male reached over to his sword, using the sheath to block her armoured claws from stabbing at him with swift motion. He backed away, stepping closer to the iron gates.

Only two steps. Her legs slammed into the metal grounds with a clang. Saishi snapped her head back, seeing the iron shackles leaving her ankles drained of colour.

His wide, icy gaze fell back to his calm ones. The silver glint of his blade clicked shut. That was a close call; any quicker than that and things would have turned out nasty.

"You're Saishi, correct?" The male said, raising a hand down to the teen. "Trust me, I have no intention of hurting you."

"...You..." Saishi hissed through her lips in a low, harsh whisper. "You're Trunks," her voice trembled, "You're with them," her eyes squinted up at the man before her, her maroon hair falling over and concealing her face, "aren't you?" her eyes snapped wider, glaring at him.

"You're mistaken." Trunks shook his head. "If more than anything, I know _you_ had something to do with them." His hands reached out to her. "The killing of thousands, only to collect Kili for your masters." His eyes narrowed at kneeling teen. "Remember?"

Saishi fell silent, gritting her teeth shut.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Saishi shook her head, looking away from Trunks.

"Towa, Mira; they used you as a pawn to carry out their dirty work." He ran a hand into his trench coat, pulling out a scroll. "Moreover," He opened the scroll, "they were collecting the Ki from other people from different timelines." His icy gaze locked with hers. "Remember?"

"How do you know all of this?" Saishi said, slumping her body against the iron gates.

"The scrolls records information about the history of the timeline and each entity of that timeline. I have all the data to know about you." - _although there's not much information on her still._ "Tell me what you know."

"Like I've said before," Saishi scowled at Trunks. "I don't remember." She ran a hand over her forehead, gripping a bunch of her maroon hair. "I'd admit," She chuckled to herself, closing her eyes. "I did collect Kili for those **demons** , but;" she loosened her grip. "that's **all** I know." Saishi's gaze met with his again.

They both stared at each other. Both intense, serious. His icy eyes observing hers. Her reptilian ones glaring at his.

With a deep in take of breath, Trunks broke his intense gaze with the girl.

"... There's no helping it." Trunks said, shaking his head with a sigh. "Towa's magic is no laughing matter. A puppet, that's what you were, weren't you?"

Saishi hung her head. _Puppet_ , how bitter was she to those words. From the corner of her vision, the scroll pointed towards her.

"Here," Trunks said, handing the scroll over to the teen. "It's going to come in handy later."

Saishi's gaze trailed to the scroll, then back to Trunks. Her hands reached out to the scroll. His intentions didn't seem to be filled with malice- but his eyes; they were cold, stone cold.

Similar to _that_ Saiyan: her mentor.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Trunks gave a faint smile. "But, don't be alarmed if you see me again." He rose to his feet before turning his back on the teen. "So, this is goodbye for now." He held a thumb out to the teen, walking away into the darkness. Maybe asking her about any other survivors from Towa's experiment wasn't a good idea. Yet.

"Wait-" Saishi said, reaching out to Trunks; but he vanished in a hue of white. She dropped her hands. _Darn it!_ She gritted her teeth. _I could have at least found out where my sister is._ She slumped her back against the metal walls. _Or at least found out what Towa was up to. Or break free._ She rattled the chains. She looked over to Paragus, sleeping silently against the metal walls. _Wait, was he sleeping all this time?_

"Paragus,: Saishi said, leaning towards the iron gates.

"Hmm?" Paragus hummed, raising a brow.

"Did you hear anyone?" Saishi said, whispering. Her fingers gripped the iron poles of her cage, "or anything suspicious?"

"There's no one else here apart from me and you." Paragus said, opening his only eye. "Why? Is there something bothering you?"

"Did you feel anyone's Ki?"

"The only Ki I feel is yours." Paragus said, closing his eye. "other than that, there are some of Cooler's men running around due to some commotion." He held his hands close to himself, concealing the green glow from the ring wrapped around his fingers.

A storm is brewing on the planet below. Only something that Paragus himself only knows of. Sweat trickled down his face and his brows furrowed. His jaws tensed.

 _So he doesn't know of Trunks?_ Saishi thought, drawing back from the gates. _Just like with the blondie, even he can't pick up her Ki signature._ She poked her cheek. _What's going on?_

"Saishi?" Paragus said, looking over to his left to the girl.

"Yes Paragus?" Saishi answered, her nails morphing into black claws.

"Is there something you need to ask?" Paragus rested his head back to the cold walls.

"... no Paragus." Saishi replied, scraping the gates once again. _I don't know how they're able to bypass the scouters, or Ki sensing, but; my only conclusion must be that they can skip through time, or something._ Her violet eyes trailed over to the rolled scroll. _I mean, no one can physically warp time… could they?_

"Just reserve your strength. There'll be an opportunity soon enough." Paragus said, covering his mouth as a deep yawn left his lips. _Broly, my son; what's gotten into you?_ Paragus's eye scowled at the iron floors. _Your Ki, what have you done to yourself?_ Then the elder Saiyan rested back onto the iron walls. _Where the hell is Krang when you need him? He knows how to fry this ship and steal their data… no- I just need to be patient._ A small grin crawled on his lips. _Once Broly's out of the way, then Krang will use his cover to get myself out; it's not that my son ever did one for a team any way._

They fell silent. Only the scraping of her claws rubbed against the metal gates and the patter of footsteps rushed from the room above.

Salza remained by Cooler's side, kneeling as the eldest son of the Cold empire patted his tail against his iron throne.

"That ape is still alive." Cooler said, swirling a glass of deep, red wine. "I told you to dispose of him, Salza?"

"My lord." Salza answered, bowing his head. "He's no longer a threat to be neutralised. Therefore; one of my subordinates will take care of him from here."

"The potential of a Saiyan is remarkable-" Cooler said, before taking a sip. "Remarkably stupid. They believe such a legend and yet, it's all just a fantasy." His crimson eyes fell to Salza. "Are you sure that was the full potential of a Saiyan?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And you're telling me that Dore has gone to defeat him?" Cooler's eyes narrowed at the main window, viewing the grey planet below.

"Yes, my lord."

"He's going to die." Cooler said, rotating his throne to Salza. "That ape has more energy than you think, even if his Ki is ruptured." Cooler pointed at Salza, where Salza dared not to meet his Lord's unwavering gaze. "You do remember what happened to the previous ape who dared to challenge him?" Salza kept his gaze on the metal floors, hanging his head to his Lord's question.

That day when Cooler had dispatched his elites, the Armoured Squadron only had one job. They had to scout for any remaining Saiyan survivors. And for what reason? None other to eradicate those barbarians to preserve the Cold bloodline.

Salza closed his eyes, gritting his teeth together.

But, there were some things that the elite force could not apprehend. The true prowess of the Saiyans. Granted, most Saiyans were weaklings. One strike from Salza's blade would end them in an instant. However, a _Super Saiyan_? It was a legend; something that was just a fantasy that the Saiyans clung onto, like the King and the Prince of all apes… yet, it was not a fantasy.

Salza opened his eyes, with a slight frown.

That ape: Broly... he was able to change his appearance, even though the change may not have been so much vastly different. His eyes, teal, but his hair? A silver with a tinge of blue. Surely the Saiyans were just _**filthy**_ monkeys; they were literally known for their Great Ape transformation- yet, his _hair_ and _eyes_ changed colour. The same applied to the other rogue Saiyan. His hair was gold, yet he transformed into a giant ape… but, with that immense power, he could not defeat Broly. It was bizarre.

"Yes, he was unfortunate and died. " Salza said, raising a hand over his chest. "I now see a fault in my calculations, my Lord."

Cooler's stern gaze remained fixed on Salza, his hand curling to his face and his tail tapping the metal rim of his throne.

"Allow me to redeem myself for this treacherous deed, my Lord." Salza's pale, blue eyes snapped up at Cooler. "I will not allow your empire to fall to those Saiyans!" He curled his fingers close to the green chest plate of his armour.

"Salza." Cooler said, his tail curling over to one side of his throne. "As you are one of my most favoured soldiers; by my father of course," he leant towards Salza from his throne, "I won't execute you over a small mistake- I am nothing like my brother, who is ruled by his undisciplined prowess and foolish arrogance. However," he narrowed his gaze at Salza, sharpening his bitter warning, "Similar to my brother, I will punish you if you make another mistake." He raised a hand up at Salza, pointing his index finger as though a beam could be shot any given time. "Get Neiz and aid Dare."

"Yes, my lord." Salza said, rising up to his feet. "I'll drag that monkey's corpse to your feet." He left the room, into the darkness of the hallways.

Cooler turned his attention to the grey, desolate planet below. It's been well over twenty years since the destruction of Planet Vegeta, and yet it had also taken this long to track down all those monkeys that his younger brother foolishly left to live. To be honest, Cooler wouldn't be surprised if one of those survivors were to defeat his foolish brother; it was Frieza's priorities after all to prevent anyone else overthrowing the Cold empire.

But then, if Frieza was to be defeated by the hands of a Saiyan… well; there would be no other option but to eradicate his own brother as well. Losing to those monkeys was not an option.

 _Frieza…_ Cooler thought, his tail patting the metal rims of his throne. _I wonder what foolishness he's gotten himself into this time? Father should really discipline him; otherwise his spoiled attitude is going to get us all killed one day._

As Cooler dwelled on his thoughts, Salza marched through the narrow, dim hallways. He clicked his scouter on.

"Neiz, do you read me?" Salza said with the bridge of his nose creasing.

"What's the matter captain?" Neiz's voice echoed from the scouter.

"We need to leave now," Salza replied, marching pass two associates, whom bowed their heads at Salza. Salza saluted them as he continued his march. "Dore is in danger"

"Come on captain, Dore can take care of this himself. He's-"

"That monkey is going to cause a problem if we're not careful." Salza interrupted. "Remember that monkey Turles?"

"Oh… but his Ki's ruptured."

"Who said he can't pull of a suicidal attack?" Salza said, pulling the seem of his glove. "Those monkeys did die after all by Frieza's hand."

"Oh yes, Bardock was him name." Neiz chuckled. "He doomed the whole Saiyan race. Imagine the chaos they would have made if they were all still alive?"

"Disaster I tell you." Salza replied, flicking a strand of his blond hair. "Enough Chit chat. Let's go after Dore otherwise Lord Cooler is going to be severely displeased."

 **South galaxy - Planet ? - Deserted city**

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Dore said, hovering the red skies above. The sun had fallen behind the black mountains, leaving the lands dark and lifeless. Streaks of light tore the skies, as though the sky bled with the amount of red clouds sighted. "Don't make me blow up this poor city now." Dore sneered _He's sure a dead man._ Dore thought, observing the black buildings below; many of which the windows were shattered and the structures bent. _I wonder who could have done this damage anyway? It can't be him now…_

 _Whish!_

A glint of green caught his eyes. Dore swerved his head back, missing the light before the light exploded in the airs behind him.

 _Okay, so he's playing a game of hide and seek._ Dore thought, scowling down at the small building below him. He raised his hand down at the building; a barrage of Ki left his hand, leaving the building below to erupt with smoke and debris.

"How long will you keep this up, ape?" Dore said, grinning down at the destroyed buildings below; from where smoke spewed forth from one of the windows.

Dashing through the lands below, he raced through the smoke, gripping the maroon material wrapped around his mouth and nose. He halted. A barrage of debris came his way. He shot his arms up, blocking the splinters of wood and shattered glass. Then his pants became deep gasps for air. Broly crashed to his knees, gripping the maroon material tied around his chest, dampened and dried with his blood.

 _Damn it._ Broly squinted an eye up at the red light seeping though the cracks of the black buildings. _How am I suppose to break this crown if that bastard's up there?_ He ripped the cloth away from his face, before wrapping his right arm, bleeding from the shard of glass stabbed into his flesh from the barrage. Then his gaze fell onto the scrap of his maroon sash tucked into his left wrist band.

That scrap of material was his only clue of tracking the girl and his father; Saishi's scent lingered after the troublesome events left by that rogue Saiyan Turles; her blood, tears and sweat… things that could easily be recognised by Broly's primal instincts- instincts that allowed this barbaric Saiyan to survive many battles.

"I see you."

Broly snapped his head up. His vision blurred red. His head fell numb.

Dore had struck him behind the head, sending Broly to his knees.

"Is this all that you monkeys can do?" Dore said, walking over to the kneeling Saiyan, cracking his knuckles. "You all act so tough but then you all fall like little, tiny flies." Dore threw a punch at the Saiyan, connecting his fist to Broly's face.

Being knocked back, Broly crashed into the arid, burnt grounds but leapt up to his feet without a second thought. Broly rubbed his wrist over his lips, wiping away the blood from his lips.

"Why don't you hit a little harder?" Broly said, after spitting blood to one side. He leapt back, dodging Dore's punch before slamming his back into the metal remains of the towering, black buildings behind him. A shock of pain stabbed at his back; a reminder of his scar left by _**that**_ **blondie.**

"This is what I mean." Dore throwing a punch at the Saiyan and sending him into the metal structure. Broly knelt, his crimson saliva dripped off his lips. "You don't know when to quit!" He kicked the Saiyan in the ribs, causing him to gag and hit the floors.

Broly rose up to his feet, rubbing the blood from his lips again. A grin crept on his lips, his dark gaze falling onto Dore: unfazed.

Dore gritted his teeth tighter. That **stupid ape!** What is he plotting?

"It's time to put you out of the circus!" Dore said, going in for another strike.

If only Dore known that striking the head was the worst mistake made when fighting a restrained Saiyan such as Broly.

The metal restrains shattered.

A low laugh left Broly's lips.

Broly's lifeless gaze locked with Dore's ones. Dore drew his hand back, but it did not prevent the swirling, burning shroud of aura emitting from Broly. His eyes snapped teal, his aura slashing the darkening airs surrounding himself and Dore. "AHAHA!" Broly roared up at the skies, his aura erupting into a hue of gold.

Dore leapt back, shielding his eyes with his hand. His eyes narrowed at the Saiyan, who trembled with malicious rapture. That Saiyan- there was no way that this **monkey** was stronger than him!

But yet, Dore didn't budge from his spot. His feet were glued to the soot covered grounds and his body remained frozen.

 _But those monkeys only turn into giant monkeys!_ Dore thought, clenching his teeth. _They were nothing but lowly monkeys that the boss said!_ He held his thought, loosening his jaws. _His hair and eye colour just changed, so what? He's still no threat to an elite like myself!_ He smirked.

Broly's teal gaze fell onto his hands, clenching then relaxing his fingers. His grin remained on his lips, then his teal eyes fell onto the prey before him.

He was free yet again.

 **North galaxy - Planet Namek**

They stood, observing the burnt lands of ashes and corpses laid before their feet. Homes, vegetation and the life of the place: gone.

Gohan clenched his hands into a fist, Krillin gritted his teeth tight and Bulma fell to her knees.

"How awful…" Bulma said, her blue eyes were sucked of any emotions she had now. "Even the children-"

Okome dashed out to the remains of the destroyed village. Something laid on the plantation, but the Ki signature barely held on.

A spark of orange flashed in the skies.

"Okome! Watch out!" Krillin said, yelling at Okome.

"Above you!" Gohan screamed out to Okome, tensing his chest as his breaths quickened.

Okome dived to her right and into the rubble of the remains of the village buildings, just moments before the beam struck the grounds. Shattered pieces of rock blasted up into scorching airs.

"These must be guys responsible for all of this." Krillin said, lowering his voice to Gohan. Gohan nodded with a hum, his onyx eyes burning from the heat.

"Oh, more people to mess with Lord Frieza's plans, Hmmm?" A silvery voice left his thin lips.

"More bugs to crush." A rough voice left his dry lips.

A somewhat feminine looking alien descended from the skies, his cape fluttering in the airs with a more bulky alien descending with him.

"Dodoria," the feminine alien said, looking over to the bulky alien. "You handle the squirts, I'm going to go get that Namekian brat." He flicked his lush, green hair, before looking over to what remained of the burnt vegetation below. Zarbon, the right hand man of Frieza, a man who only cared for beauty and himself. A narcissist by all means.

Okome snapped her head over to the soot filled vegetation. A small, green person laid on the grass, his clothes burnt and tattered.

"I've got this Zarbon." The bulky alien replied, cracking his spiky wrists. Dodoria, another one of Frieza's top soldiers, a man with terrible yet destructive temper. A muscle head by all means.

Gohan and Krillin tensed their bodies, observing Dodoria creeping towards them.

"Gohan…" Krillin said, lowering his tone down to a whisper. "We have to escape."

"What?" Gohan replied, snapping his head to Krillin. "I'm not going to let these-"

"I know," Krillin interrupted, shifting his eyes over to Gohan. "But, Bulma; we need to get her out of here otherwise she'll-"

"Here I come you brats!" Dodoria yelled, raising his arms above his head. His mouth gaped open, sending a beam of yellow to the trio in his sight.

"Now!" Krillin yelled, leaping over to the side. At the same time, Gohan lunged towards Bulma, pulling her out of harms way.

But it wasn't them that Dodoria was aiming for.

 _THE SHIP!_

Bulma, Krillin, Gohan and Okome snapped their attention to the blast shattering their only mode of transport behind them.

"Whoops," Dodoria said, patting his rough head with his prickly hands. "Now you guys can't get off this planet now, can ya?" He raised his chin up at them, sneering.

"You'll pay for that!" Krillin yelled, snapping his head at Dodoria with his hands raised over his eyes.

Bulma snapped open a pair of shades, likewise with Gohan and Okome pulled out shades from the sash wrapped around their waist.

"Solar flare!" Krillin yelled. A harsh light blurred everything out of existence, blinding all that dared to look into the eye of the sun.

Dodoria roared, slapping his hands over his eyes.

"Masenko HA!" Gohan shouted, throwing his arms up into the air.

"How dare you!" Dodoria roared up at the skies, before a burning sensation rammed into his stomach.

"Dodoria!" Zarbon said, lowering his hands from his eyes. "Look at what you've done."

Dodoria trailed his gaze to the blue lands below. Empty. Those bugs had gotten away.

"Oh, don't pin all the blame on me Zarbon!" Dodoria yelled back at Zarbon, clenching his fists up at the feminine alien. "You only had one lousy target! I had three."

"Look; you worm," Zarbon said, pointing at Dodoria. "Our main objective was to capture that Namekian slime; you was suppose to be the distraction."

"Well, at least they can't get away now." Dodoria replied, pointing his thumb at the shattered window of the ancient, Namekian space ship. "So they're stranded like that filthy ape before them."

"That may be true," Zarbon curled his fingers to his lips. "But, Lord Frieza only needs the password for the Dragonballs. That's why that Namekian slime was important to capture."

"What about the elders? They all had one Dragonball." Dodoria said, rubbing his head.

"They're extremely stubborn." Zarbon replied, lowering his fingers from his lips. "They'll even die just for the sake of keeping the password for the Dragonballs a secret. I have to applaud them for their determination: such foolishness and naivety." He ran his fingers over to the scouter placed on his eye. "Let's see, where did that group run off to..."

Dodoria clicked his scouter with a large finger. Only a long beep left their scouters.

"What?" Dodoria said, blinking to his confusion. "I'm not getting a reading on their power levels."

"You have to be kidding me." Zarbon said, closing his eyes. "they can hide their Ki as well?" _\- Well actually, I should have known there were people capable of doing that,_ Zarbon thought, _No one knows Ginyu's actual Power level, so this can be quite a problem._ He opened his amber eyes, scanning the swirl of green and blue to the horizon afar. Finding that slime, and the other irrelevant brats, was going to be much more problematic than he had hoped.

"So, got a plan?" Dodoria said, looking over to Zarbon, resting his plump hands on his waist.

"... We'll have to smoke them out." Zarbon said, sighing with his brows arched up. He flicked his wrist, running his fingers through his green, braided hair. _Not that I like getting my hands dirty._ "Follow me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Dodoria said, with both the duo flying off into the harsh heat of the, green horizon.

Several minutes later, Krillin, Bulma, Gohan and Okome stopped, panting. Gohan carried Bulma and Okome cradled the Namekian child. For now, they seemed safe within the valley of the two towering points of each stone mountain, which had casted a shade dark enough to hide in.

"We need to find a place to hide in." Krillin said, walking slow and straddling on the wet grass. "Just so that those goons don't find us."

"There's no way were going to get home now!" Bulma said, falling to her knees. "That was our only hope of getting back home guys."

"We can worry about that later." Okome said, resting the child gently to the turquoise grass. "Hey, you okay?" She patted the child on the face.

The green child twitched his eyes, before a dry croak left his throat.

"Hey, he's waking up." Gohan said, seeing the eyelids of the child open. _I wonder if this is how Mister Piccolo looked when he was a kid?_

"Huh?" The child said, rubbing his eyes. "Where am I?"

"Don't worry kiddo, you're safe with us." Bulma said, bending over to see the Namekian child with a smile. "We mean no harm."

"You're pretty badly injured." Okome said, where the child looked over to her slender fingers running over his bruised arm. "Here." She opened the pouch of water secured around her waist, with the water streaming out with utmost control. _Good thing I practiced this technique._ Her eyes focused on the purple bruise.

Even though Okome's time on the ship was short, that had given her enough time to allow the girl to go over the basics of her water technique. Healing was just another technique, however; she wasn't the best. There was another healer who could do a much better job of it- one who would become a valuable ally in the far future.

The water twirled around the Namekian child's arm, before glowing a lighter blue.

"Wait, so you can heal people too?" Gohan said, peering over Okome's shoulder.

"Kinda," Okome said, before draining the tainted water from the skin. "I'm just trying to sooth the pain and remove any bits that may cause irritation."

 _They don't seem bad…_ The green alien thought as Okome drew her hands away from the child. "Thank you." The Namekian child said, tipping his head down at Okome. "I must repay you all somehow."

A pike in ki shot through the airs, like a cold shiver down your back.

"I think that will have to wait." Krillin said, rising up to his feet, his fists clenching tighter. "They're on to us. Lower your energy and don't make a sound."

"Right." Gohan and Okome nodded, with Bulma covering her mouth.

A crunch… then another crunch of footsteps… but they did not have a set rhythm. It was as if the creature was exhausted, or sluggish. Something similar to that of a baby taking their first steps. Soon to follow, a low mumble came from above, before dying off into the winds.

"They seem pretty weak if you ask me." Gohan said, relaxing his body.

"We should really hide." Krillin said, taking a deep breath.

"and come up with a strategy." Bulma said, lowering her hands from her lips.

After several minutes, the group found a cave, lodged between two towering pillars of rock. Within that cave, a small studio remained, where group hid. That studio was yet another genius invented by Bulma, the head of Capsule Corporations.

"I think we can take it easy now." Krillin said, slumping on the sofa next to Gohan. "As long as we keep our Ki low, we should be good."

"So, what's been going on here kiddo?" Bulma said, looking over to the Namekian child as she knelt on the ground with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"It was like a whirlwind honestly." The child said, looking over to the food set on the table before Krillin. "We were just doing what we usually do, farming, talking to our neighbours and stuff. The next thing you know- Boom!" He shot his arms up at the roof of the cave, his eyes wide from shock. "Everyone around me were just lying on the floor. Everything was completely destroyed!" The child clenched his hands close to his chest, his eyes squeezed shut as he fought back the stinging feeling of tears from his eyes. "I don't know who could have a heart to do such a thing!"

The group looked over to each other. Krillin shook his head.

"It's alright, we're here to help you out." Krillin said, raising a thumb at the kid with a toothy smile. _This was what Goku probably wanted anyway._

"You will?" The child said, rubbing his eyes with his white sleeves. They all nodded. "Thank you." The Namekian child said, bowing his head at the group. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you all." His voice thick with tears.

"By the way," Bulma said, lowering the coffee mug to the table. "Why were those bullies after you?"

The child turned his head way from the group, before looking back at them. They didn't seem like bad people- and they did help him while he was bruised.

"As a Namekian, we each have the duties of protecting something known as the Dragonballs." The child said, gesturing his hand as if he was holding a ball. "In order to activate the Dragonballs, each one of us must know the password and the order of how the Dragonball must be placed to summon the eternal dragon."

"You mean Shenron, right?" Gohan said, tilting his head at the child.

"Shenron?" The child tilted his head. "No, his name is Porunga. The Dragon of love, law and power."

"Oh…" Gohan's fell to a murmur.

"Wait, how do you guys know of the Dragonballs?" The child said, widening his eyes.

"We had a friend who could also create the Dragonballs too." Krillin said, raising a finger up at the child.

"So he must have been from the Dragon clan too like myself." The child murmured, raising a finger to his lips.

"Sorry?" Okome said, leaning in to hear the child.

"Never mind!" The child said, frantically waving his arms.

"That's right, King Kai said something about the Namekians all having different abilities due to their clans." Krillin said, rubbing his head. "Man isn't this going to be tough."

"Yeah." Bulma replied, rising up to her feet. "Come on guys, we need to start somewhere to get somewhere; right?"

"I guess." Okome said, picking a strawberry from the plate on the table laid before Krillin. "We need to avoid those buffoons if we are going to travel."

"I need to see Elder Guru," The child said, raising his hands close to his chest. "It's really urgent! He's the one who created the Dragonballs, and if he dies- if he **dies** …"

"It's alright kid." Krillin said, leaping up to his feet. "Me and Gohan will go with you. Bulma and Okome can stay behind."

"Hey!" Bulma yelled at Krillin, "Why do I have to stay stranded here? I can help you guys too!"

"No offence Bulma, but I'm sure Goku doesn't want you being on the front lines." Krillin said, giving a shaky smile at the fuming Bulma. "Fighting isn't your strength-"

"You're great at the maths miss Bulma." Gohan said, smiling up at Bulma. "That's why we need you to be safe."

"And you have Okome to defend you if a big, bad guy happens to come along." Krillin said, walking over to the exit of the cave. "Right Okome?"

"Yup." Okome replied with a nod. "Don't worry Bulma, I'll just rip the liquid out from their eyes."

Everyone fell silent. Okome gave out a weak laugh. Maybe that was more sadistic than peppy she hoped.

"Move along now…" Okome croaked, adjusting the hair band resting on her head.

"Let's go." Krillin said, flicking his hands over to the door. Gohan and the child followed behind Krillin.

"What's your name kiddo?" Bulma said, seeing off the trio.

"Dende!" The child replied before taking off into the green skies above.

"You know, if something happens to us, I think we should look at non verbal methods of communication." Okome said, peering behind Bulma. "Like a sign if something happens to any of us."

"Good thinking. At least the enemy won't know what we're saying then." Bulma said, drawing a finger down her face. "But I think we need to make it look natural too, just so that the enemy doesn't catch on."

As they flew in the green skies, the heat from the three sun's scorched the lands below. Dende had spoken about Namek's Dragonballs and the lifestyle of his race, being a simple and a peaceful one.

"I know how to repay you guys!" Dende said, looking over to Gohan and Krillin. "If I ask Elder Guru to unlock your hidden powers, that should really help you guys against those tyrants that destroyed my home."

"Hidden power?" Krillin said, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised a brow.

"Yeah," Dende replied, "but first he has to deem you worthy of having your powers unlocked."

 _Mister Krillin would have more hidden potential than I have._ Gohan thought, covering his lips. _He has more experience than I have._

"You guys really helped me out back there, so I'm sure Elder Guru will be thankful for your help." Dende said, passing over a low mountain. "but, I really hope Elder Guru is okay. Especially after what's happened lately." His voice dipped into a murmur. Yes, the thought of the father, of all the current Namekians… hopefully nothing terrible had come his way.

"I hope this question isn't a bother," Krillin said, raising a hand out to Dende. "You seem to speak so highly of 'Guru'. Who is he?"

"Oh, right." Dende ran his hand down his face. _How silly of me to forget._ "Elder Guru is like the father to all of us." Dende looked over to Krillin. "He was the one who was able to keep the clan alive after a terrible storm wiped out nearly everything here."

"So, don't you have a mother?" Gohan asked, peering over Krillin.

"A mother?" Dende craned his head, raising a brow at Gohan. "No, us Namekians have only one gender."

"So how are you guys… uh- born?" Krillin said, his lips twitched.

"Eggs." Dende answered, looking over to the blue lands ahead. "We're asexual."

"Oh…" Gohan and Krillin twisted their head away from the child.

 _I'm never going to get use to this._ Krillin thought, gulping a handful of air. _First Goku with a tail, then finding out he's a Saiyan and now this? I wish it was back to the good old days of just dealing with people on Earth._ He narrowed his eyes. _There was that guy Tao who gave us a run for our money._

"I just hope that Elder Guru is okay." Dende said, narrowing his eyes, the ends of his brows dipping up. _He is the one who is in charge of the Dragonballs._

"Do you know the goons responsible for all of this?" Gohan said, holding his arms out ahead of him, his black eyes narrowing down at the blue mountains. Even if they flew fast, they could not afford to be spotted by any enemies.

"I don't know their names." Dende said, slowing his pace and falling between Krillin and Gohan. "But there were two that I clearly remember." He looked over to Krillin. "There was a short person with horns, his intentions reeked with malice." His head turned to Gohan. "There's also a short man who had his hair all the way up, not that his intentions were any better."

"The first one I have no idea." Krillin said, rubbing his chin. "But I have a really bad feeling about him."

If only Krillin knew what storm was brewing for him...

"But Vegeta?" Gohan said, clenching his fists. "I'd never thought he'd be here!"

"I know." Krillin said, looking down to the blur of green rivers and blue lands, with the spark of the three sun's glaring off the water's reflection. "He must be after the Dragonballs too."

"We can't allow him to get his hands on them!" Gohan said, his onyx eyes burning with sheer determination. "Who knows what he's going to unleash."

"Don't worry guys," Dende said, looking over to the highest mountain in the distance. "We'll get something, let's just get to Elder Guru now."

"Alright." Gohan and Krillin replied, before the trio blasted off to the towering structure in the distance ahead.

Back at the hideout, Bulma slept on the couch, tapping the dragon radar on and off. Okome remained at the door, paying attention to any intruders that mat pass.

 _Thunk..._

Then a groan left from the outside the hide out.

"What was that?" Bulma said, jerking her body upright. The hair on the back of Okome's neck shot up.

 _That Ki!_

Okome slammed open the door, streaks of blood trickled down the metal door. She covered her lips.

Laying on a bed of stone, alone and crippled in the darkness of the cavern, footprints of blood trailed from the outside and left a stench of iron.

It was him: the Saiyan prince.

 _Him!_ Okome thought, her eyes widened with sweat trickling down her face. _What happened to him?_

Bulma looked over Okome's shoulder. A gasp left her lips.

"Okome!' Bulma screamed, hiding behind the girl. "Who's that?"

"... Vegeta." Okome said, gazing at the defenceless state of the Prince. "Me, Gohan, Krillin and Goku have a history with him."

"Wait," Bulma looked over to Vegeta. "Was he the one who came to Earth for the Dragonballs?"

Okome nodded in silence, with her navy eyes observing the Prince; as though she was struggling to make a decision.

"Bulma," Okome said, before crouching in front of the unconscious Vegeta. "I need a first aid kit."

"What?" Bulma said, backing to the door of the hideout. "So we're going to invite a mass murderer into our secret place? Nah uh!" She shook her head.

"Think about it," Okome said, pouring the water from her pouch onto the Prince's forehead, his skin all bruised and bloody. "We can ask him questions about the whole thing since he won't have the energy to fight back." - _Hopefully he won't have energy to fight back._ "And if the problem is pretty bad, I'm sure he'll have no other option but to form a truce with us." _and a giving him a senzu bean is too risky. He could use his replenished energy to attack me and Bulma._

If only the child knew how stubborn the Prince of all Saiyan was…

"But we'll just have to be careful with him." Okome continued. "He is after the Dragonballs, just like us."

She drained away the murky water from Vegeta's skin, before pulling out a capsule from the blue sash wrapped around her waist.

"So you're really going to use that capsule to help him?" Bulma tilted her head at Okome, raising her brows up. "That was only meant to be for you."

"I know," Okome said, clicking the capsule. With a poof, a first aid kit appeared. "but I still have a senzu bean just in case I get hurt. Help me carry him inside, I'm going to patch him up."

Well… persuading Okome had no affect… With a sigh, Bulma helped Okome carry the Prince into the hideout, in all reluctance.

As Bulma carried the Saiyan, she gazed at his face; cold and empty. This Saiyan that Okome spoke of… was he really a cold hearted murderer? He seemed so helpless and broken- the state of Vegeta was alarming; blood everywhere, bruises on his face and his bones feeling quite out of place.

Bulma broke her gaze from Vegeta. _He's responsible for Yamcha's death, and killing most of Goku's friends._ Bulma thought as she scowled. _But… he looks so sad._ Her brows dipped up. _And so helpless._

After leaving the Prince to rest alone on the sofa, Bulma and Okome kept watch on him.

"Hey, kiddo," Bulma said, pointing at Okome as she sat on a cushion on the stone metal floors. Okome looked over to Bulma from the front doors of the hideout. "This might be out of the blue but don't you think fighting with Krillin and the others is pretty frightening?"

Okome tilted her head in thought.

"In all honesty," Okome said, leaning against the metal doors while folding her arms over her chest. "It is pretty scary at times."

"Then why don't you leave it up to Goku?" Bulma raised a hand up at Okome.

"I just don't want to stay on the side-lines and do nothing." Okome said, leaning away from the door. "If I know I can help, then I'll join in and help. I want to improve and become better." _I have to! If I face my older sister again, I need to be prepared- And against_ _ **those demons!**_ Okome thought, curling her fingers over her lips.

Bulma hummed, nodding to Okome's reasoning.

"No offense kiddo, but I really don't think fighting is for you. I mean; look at you," Bulma circled her hands at Okome. "You look too innocent and small."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't change the fact that I still want to protect the people I care about." Okome clenched her fist, her navy eyes seething at Bulma. "Gohan's going to be six and he's still facing things that he shouldn't even experience."

"Alright, calm down." Bulma said, lowering her hands as a signal to Okome to lower her voice. "I didn't mean to offend you." She placed her hands on her knees. She had to change the subject; there's no time for an argument, especially when there's a mass murderer in the room. "Besides, do you like Gohan?" She grinned at the girl, narrowing her gaze with a small, quick smirk.

"... what?" Okome said, blinking with a clueless expression. "No! I mean yes but-" She waved her hands frantically at Bulma, her face flustering red. "It's not a crush thing." She hung her head with a sharp sigh.

Even though Okome may look the same age as Gohan, it still didn't change the fact that she was once a sixteen year old. To love Gohan… well, that was a bit disturbing, especially the age gap given.

"Gohan reminds me of my family." Okome said, looking up at Bulma with her navy eyes. Her eyes blinked away from Bulma, her voice trembled; heavy with tears. "I- it's just; even though I don't have a brother, Gohan is like someone I can trust and have enjoy time with." She rubbed her blurry eyes. "and Krillin and Chichi remind me of my family too; Krillin is like an uncle and Chichi reminds me of my mother. Everyone's like one, big family here."

"Hey, it's alright." Bulma said, reaching out to Okome as the child rubbed her teary eyes. "We're all far away from home, and I definitely know how that feels being away from the people we love and care about. You just have to hope for the best." Bulma smiled.

 _Hope…_ those words will continue to echo throughout history, far off to the future where _hope_ meant the universe to a lone traveller.

Okome gave a small smile at Bulma, trying to remove the heavy pain of longing in her chest. But, the dreams of longing to return to a home may be just a far fetched fantasy to others.

"Whatever _**hope**_ you Earthlings are holding onto won't save you from me." A raspy voice said, laughing at Bulma and Okome.

Okome and Bulma snapped their heads to the laying prince, with a sneer stretching across the far corners of his face.

The Prince of Saiyan finally awoke from his slumber.

Okome leapt in front of Bulma, with her hands close to her pouch wrapped around her waist.

"You're in no position to move Vegeta!" Okome said, showing her teeth at the laying Saiyan.

"and you're in no position to tell me what I want!" Vegeta said, rolling his head back as he lifted his sore body. He gritted his teeth as his creaking joints and bruised flesh swirled with a burning stab of pain.

Okome widen her eyes as the bandage wrapped around his torso crept with blotches of red.

"Stop! You're going to bleed out if you continue to move." Okome said, swiping her hands like a sword. "We're not here to hold you hostage either."

 _Hostage?_ Vegeta thought, panting as sweat flooded down his face. _What are th-_

His hand slipped from the leather skin of the sofa, and his body came plummeting onto the cold, hard floor.

"Damn it! Stop being so stubborn!" Bulma said, pushing Okome to one side by the shoulders. "Just rest here until you feel better."

She crouched before Vegeta, observing his half open and blackened eyes. Not a crack of light shone through the abyss of those black eyes; they were stone cold and ruthless.

Those eyes, how could someone who's weaker than him be full of such confidence? Such stupidity? Vegeta wheezed, gripping his chest, hanging his head to the rhythm of his breaking body. This woman was foolish.

Vegeta pushed Bulma back, his hands twitching from exhaustion. His body was about to give out but; he refused to bow to a race inferior to his own.

"I **refuse** to join with people who are **friends** with **Kakarot**." Vegeta said, hunched over with his quivering hands supporting his weight. "We're enemies."

"And I'm saying you'll die if you continue to babble on like that." Okome said, coating her hands in water, where the water streamed from her pouch. "Let's just call it a truce. We have some of those aliens to deal with; and they're not all that weak either."

"Who?" Vegeta said, his eyes snapping wider, his head lifting up to meet Okome's stern gaze.

"There was this big, pink guy." Okome said, holding her hands up to gesture a big, round thing.

"and then there was this _handsome_ guy with plaited hair." Bulma said, her voice squeaking as her eyes averted to the ceiling in thought.

Vegeta and Okome both stared at Bulma in silence, both with their dark eyes. Unfortunately for her, not everyone shared the same opinion as the scientist.

"What? Can't a woman dream?" Bulma tilted her head away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just when I thought people couldn't become more stupid, I get proven wrong again!" Vegeta gritted his teeth, snapping his head away from Bulma.

"Hey!" Okome countered, swiping her hand behind to Bulma. "She is one of the most intelligent people I've came across." Okome scowled at Vegeta. "Don't you dare call her stupid!" She pulled out a small capsule from the sash, tied around her waist, before holding the capsule up at Vegeta. "These things can literally contain anything, as small as a book to a house!"

"Aww, thanks Okome." Bulma replied, placing a hand on her chest as she felt Okome's sincerity to her words.

"... I have other issues to deal with." Vegeta said, rolling his head to the door. "There's a group of Frieza's _**prized**_ warriors who could effortlessly wipe you and your friends out." Vegeta looked over to Okome. "but, a look alone from Frieza will kill you."

"Look," Okome said, shaking her head, observing Vegeta with her deep, blue eyes. "If we truce, then we'll have a better chance with trying to fight Frieza's warriors. Then you can think about killing us and Goku."

"Okome-"

Okome shifted her eyes to Bulma shaking her head.

Okome and Bulma knew the dangers; but it was their only chance against a tyrant who was the proclaimed emperor of the universe. Having someone who bitterly hated him, and knew something about that tyrant will come in handy.

However, throwing away your friends to the enemy was the lowest thing you can do. Bulma wasn't going to let Okome sell out Goku, Gohan, Krillin or herself. It never worked that way.

Okome's eyes remained fixed on Bulma, waiting for the scientist to make up her mind.

Bulma closed her eyes. The situation was hopeless, as much as she argue with Okome, she wasn't going to get anywhere.

However, will Gohan, Krillin and Dende agree to keep such a merciless murderer such as Vegeta?

"You actually think I'm going to join you weaklings just because I'm going to get a free shot at Kakarot?" Vegeta sneered, his lips creeping to a grin. "Sure, if I can kill Frieza and then kill Kakarot, I'll be satisfied."

 _A fool._ Vegeta thought, grinning in glee to himself. _Whatever their plan is, when the chaos begins, I'll just steal the Dragonballs and wish for immortality._ His gaze fell onto the metal doors. _And they have a Namek with them, so this will be easy pickings._ He clenched his fists. _And then Kakarot can fall to my feet like the low class warrior he is- and the woman seems pretty useful, so I'll be taking her as well._

Even if these were what the Prince planned, one thing was yet to throw him off: his younger brother. If at any time Vegeta was going to face Frieza, Frieza had Vegeta right in his hands. Betrayal? Simple, kill his only relative left of the royal blood; even though a weakling such as Tarble didn't deserve the title of Prince by Saiyan standards.

"Good," Okome said, relaxing her stance. "but remember this Vegeta, just because you're going to kill us doesn't mean we'll just roll over at your feet. It doesn't work that way."

"Sure, I've always wanted a good challenge." Vegeta replied with a clenched jaws. Then his eyes narrowed, something wasn't right. His black eyes snapped towards the plumes of dust falling from the ceiling.

Then a loud bang came from outside the hideout. Okome, Vegeta and Bulma fell silent. The bangs became louder, with each impact causing cracks and rocks to crumble from the ceiling.

 _Shit…_ Vegeta thought, gritting his teeth.

 _Oh! Don't tell me someone found us!_ Okome gritted her teeth as she took her stance, keeping her hands close to her water pouch, secured by her sash.

"Get down!" Vegeta shouted, swiping his arm at Bulma and Okome. _Damn it! My body still feels broken._ Vegeta thought, panting; his hand gripping his opposite shoulder.

As Bulma took cover behind Vegeta, her eyes met with Okome's still ones. Okome's eyes shifted to the ceiling. That meant only one thing.

"You can't Okome!" Bulma screamed, darting back out to Okome. But her arms jolt to a stop; Vegeta had grabbed her by both arms and yanked the woman back.

"Are you crazy?" Vegeta said, his breaths falling close on her ears. "You'll be killed, just stay put!"

Before Bulma could part her lips, Vegeta pulled her over to the sofa, flipping it over with a hand as a form of shelter. By no means he was trying to be a hero, he was only using Bulma for her intellect and resources. Nothing else.

In the wake of the destruction of the hideout, a pink, beefy alien descended from the skies and down to the remains if the hideout, littered with nothing but rubble. His eyes snapped to the sound of a whip.

"Gah!" Dodoria roared, his eyes stinging from the icy stab of the trail of water aimed at his scouter. His cracked. Eyes glared at the shattered scouter on the blue, dry grass. His seething eyes caught the tiny girl.

Okome stood on an odd piece of rubble, keeping her gaze on Dodoria. But, also another target, high and hidden within the glare of one of the three sun's of Namek.

"Hey, Zarbon, look at who I've found." Dodoria said, rubbing his spiky head as he pointed at the lone child. "It's one of those flies that got away with the Namekian brat."

"And yet you still get scratched by a worm such as herself." Zarbon said, flicking his hair at Dodoria. "Such _class_ you have Dodoria." Yet again, this _comrade_ made the same mistake again. It's a miracle that Dodoria's life hasn't been cut short by his multiple failures. If anything, Lord Frieza was being too generous on a pig such as Dodoria.

"Shut up!" Dodoria yelled, snapping his head at Zarbon. "It's not that you can do a better job!" How annoying! That egotistical snob always had blamed him for the failing to capture their target. It's a miracle he hadn't killed Zarbon for his narcissistic attitude. Lord Frieza should really stop favouring individuals who only care for themselves; otherwise that would cause the whole army to slowly turn on Lord Frieza.

However, if anyone dared to betray Frieza… well, they would have the same treatment as the Saiyans. Total eradication.

"Oh use that little brain of yours." Zarbon moaned, rubbing his forehead with a thumb and forefinger. "She was able to get away due to the vast resource of water. If you hadn't noticed already, she channels her Ki into the water and uses that as her weapon. As long as there's water, she'll be a tricky target to capture. "

"But I haven't killed anyone in days!" Dodoria rolled his head at Zarbon. "Let me hurt her at least a tiny bit."

"Absolutely not! Otherwise you'll have to answer to Lord Frieza." Zarbon snapped his eyes wide at Dodoria. "Besides, Lord Frieza will not tolerate reckless behaviour." He took a breath, "We need any survivors to help Frieza attain his wish-" He crossed his arms, keeping his shaky hands at bay. He had enough of his comrade.

As the two aliens babbled up in the airs, Okome glanced back to the remains of the hideout, littered with the remains of the metal floors and the overturned sofa. Her eyes trailed to the bloody footprints on the blue soil, causing her eyes to widen. She whipped her hands to Zarbon.

"Hmmm?" Zarbon hummed. Then a cool sprinkle dashed on the base of his neck. His eyes trailed back, a stream of water darted towards him. "Gah! How dare you?" Zarbon shrieked, covering his eye to which his scouter shattered. He scowled down at Okome, who hovered above the flooded lands with a stern gaze.

 _I can't let them be followed._ Okome thought, keeping her unwavering observation on Zarbon and Dodoria. _I need to buy time._

That's all that she had planned; to buy time for Krillin's group and time for Bulma and Vegeta to get away. She was nothing more than a decoy. But at least she could find out one thing- was her sister in the Frieza force?

If only she knew that her sister was, in fact, fighting against the members of the Cold empire, Cooler to be precise.

To the south of where Okome was, the lands dipped into the water, with formations of small islands scattered across the green, sparkling water's. Even if it was several minutes from where Okome was, it was enough time for them to hide their trail; the huge volume of water allowed the stench of blood to be covered up by the earthy smell of the damp earth mixed in with the water. Likewise, the towering, stone structures of the islands offered the best hiding spots from any potential predators who roamed the skies.

Vegeta leaned against the stone, panting as each breath was a gasp for air. His muscles burned from the pain etched into his flesh by Frieza's elite soldiers. His eyes could barely remain open as they were blackened too by the elites. But he still had to go on; he still had to survive, he was the Prince of all Saiyans and he wasn't going to die to some clowns!

Bulma observed Vegeta's weakened state, hearing his pained melody with her saddened expression, lingering in the depths of her blue, wide eyes.

"Vegeta," Bulma said, pulling on the small bag, that hung on her waist. Then her hands froze. Okome warned her not to use _that._ Her fingers slipped away from the bean to her box of capsules, where each capsule was full of specialised in a field of knowledge. "We need to get somewhere safe so that I can-"

"Stop pitying me!" Vegeta snarled at Bulma, slapping her hands away. "Guh!" He gasped, gripping his chest. His chest creaked, his lungs wheezed and his bones trembled under the strain of his melodic pain. Iron fell on his tongue, to where his sticky blood trickled down his lips. No matter how severe his injuries were, he wasn't going to give in.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Bulma shouted at Vegeta. She snapped open the box of capsules before snatching a green capsule. "If you like it or not, I'm going to make sure you're-"

"I don't need your help! Woman!" Vegeta snapped back at Bulma, showing his teeth. "Let's just keep on moving otherwise Frieza's men will capture the both of us."

"... Well you don't have to act to aggressive." Bulma said, observing Vegeta limping to his feet. Then her eyes lit up with an idea.

A capsule whizzed past Vegeta's eyes, before poofing into a thick mist. A small, motorcycle appeared before him, with a compartment to one side. The thing that was made the motorcycle different was the lack of wheels.

Then with a shove, Bulma threw Vegeta into the extra compartment.

"Hey! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Vegeta yelled, shaking his head, gripping the metal rims of the compartment. _Damn it! She took advantage of my weakened sate!_

"Hu hu hu, buckle up because it's going to be a rough ride!" Bulma said, leaping onto the leather seat and revving the engine of the hover vehicle. "I'm not going to stay behind and wait for your sorry butt to catch up, let's go!"

With a second to spare, Vegeta's jaws clamped shut, causing his lips to bleed. His head slammed into the back of the seat in the compartment, his vision blurring from the numb stabbing feeling in his skull. There was no way in hell this was happening to him! This insect was actually forcing him to follow her! Nonsense! He dug his fingers deeper onto the metal rims, but not hard enough to dent the metal itself.

"Woman, you better know what you're doing!" Vegeta said, before clasping the side of his head with one hand. "Otherwise I'll finish you here and now."

"You're in safe hands!" Bulma said, her neon blue hair waving in the wild breeze. "After all, I'm a genius. All I need you to do is watch out for any of those 'Frieza guys' you were talking about."

"But you said you know how they look?" He growled back with a frown. "Gah! Whatever already!" He slumped back on the seat, kicking his feet up with an angry scowl up at the green skies. _I can't believe I have to survive with this idiot! If only I had my Ki back; they'll be listening to me!_

With all the members, whom opposed Frieza's rule, all split up; one thing only had to arrive: Goku. The Earth raised Saiyan was still in the depths of space, a day away from the commotion on Namek. He waited, observing the vast darkness of the universe swallowing his vision.

His stomach swirled with a heavy, throbbing sensation; a bad feeling- something wasn't right. If only Goku knew the amount of enemies he had up until now…

 _Author notes: On a side note, since I'm going to be away for a while, what are your thoughts on the Tournament of Power arc in Super?_

 _I personally prefer the Black/Future Trunks arc better but I don't think anyone is interested in a long essay between a completed arc and an ongoing one. So far, the only reason why I don't like the Tournament of Power is because of two characters, Caulifla and Kale. Yes I get that Caulifla is the first cannon female SSJ and Kale is paying homage to Broly (and besides the fact that Toriyama stated that he finds it difficult handling female character *cough* Launch *cough*) but I prefer if they had less screen time. Don't be offended, it's just one little opinion, or rant I should say because I'm going on a rant on Kale._

 _The biggest thing that kinda annoys me is the Kale and Broly comparison. I tried to look at Kale as a separate character but I've ended up hating Kale. Sad truth. Her transformation (Berserker) happened she was starved of attention from Caulifla and Cabba and she felt useless; and besides the fact she cried for feeling so useless. And she's a copy cat of Broly, I mean same technique, same aura, same Goku/Kakarot lines. *Sigh* I get feeling useless is emotionally draining and depressing, but it was kinda pathetic, especially when seen in other characters in anime again and again, like Sakura Haruno over Sasuke Uchiha in the Naruto franchise. But it can be done right in some anime, like Armin feeling like a burden but saves everyone's butt because of his intelligence in Attack on Titan._

 _Any who, because of Kale, I've kinda appreciate the non cannon stuff of Dbz, like Turles, Cooler, Janemba and Broly. (Wrath of the Dragon is perfect, so no changes to that) because of the theories behind those characters. And I kinda have a soft spot for Broly now considering that he really should have a break from the trash he has to go through. I mean the new God transformation, having a copy cat and his lack of character development. I really do think he has potential if he stops saying_ _ **Kakarot**_ _and if Toei shakes up his backstory. But that's just a dream..._

 _Out of curiosity, who do you guys prefer; Kale or Broly? And you guys can say why, or if you don't like both say neither. Just avoid bashing on each other, coming back after two months from a short break to see a comment section in flames is not a fun thing to see- unless your Janemba, Broly or someone who loves to create chaos._

 _ **Seriously, Don't! I'm just a pigeon behind a computer screen.**_

 _Any who, that's all from me. So see you all next time._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


	27. An enemy or ally?

**South Galaxy - Nameless Planet - Wasteland**

Salza should have known. Leaving his allies is one of the biggest errors he made. What type of captain was he to send his comrade straight into the jaws of death?

Neiz walked besides him, bowing his head as he kept a hand crossed over his chest. The situation was grim. This was probably one of their biggest losses due to a slight miscalculation.

"Dore!" Salza said, showing his teeth, his brows furrowing at the mangled body of his comrade. "Don't tell me you've lost to a mere **monkey**?" He slashed his arm at the chilly airs.

"Captain…" Dore wheezed, opening one trembling eye up Salza, with the crimson horizon leaving a halo above Salza's head. "Forgive me, I was too cocky for my own good."

"At least the monkey was too stupid to realise that you were still alive." Neiz said, raising his hands up at Dore. "We need to patch you up now."

"No," Dore said, gripping the scarlet sands with his fingers, where his gloves were riddled with holes. "He knew I was alive."

"Then why would he leave you alive?" Neiz said, tilting his head to one side. "Is he really that foolish to leave his murderers alive?"

"No." Salza said, curling a finger to his chin. Neiz supported Dore to his feet, holding him up with his psychic abilities. "He was heavily injured earlier, that monkey must have made a hit and run tactic."

"So, you're saying that the ape had no more energy to fight me and bolted?" Dore said, raising a hand up at Salza.

"Think about it," Salza said, looking over to his comrades, moving his fingers from his chin. "if you're bleeding and you have no supply to help you, what would you do?"

"First aid." Neiz replied. "but there's nothing here but those little, green people."

"Unless those little, green fellas are the people who provide for those apes." Dore answered.

"Now dig a little more deeper." Salza continued, twirling his finger in a circle motion. "Think about Lord Cooler's lowest ranking soldiers; who are they? What do they do? Where do they come from?"

Neiz and Dore froze. They nodded in agreement after reaching a similar conclusion.

"However." Salza said, standing tall. "it can also be argued that the monkey could be heading elsewhere."

"But where else would a monkey go without any medical treatment?" Dore asked, "Die alone in some filthy hole?"

"Hm hm ha…" Salza laughed, covering his lips. "No," his face went blank, his icy gaze stared at Dore. "Saiyans will never resort to suicide. Although; they'll go in for a suicidal death match." _Bardock being a prime example._ "Since we have the girl and the other monkey, he may have gone in for a daredevil stunt to try and get his hands on at least one of them- not that he'll be successful."

Either way, their paths were going to cross yet again. It was only a matter of time.

"Let's head back to the ship," Salza said, hovering up into the crimson skies. "Dore needs to be patched up."

"Oh boy, I hope the Ginyu force doesn't hear any of this." Dore said, hanging his head in shame. "Recoome won't hear the end of this."

"Don't forget Guldo and Jeice." Salza said, looking over his shoulder. "We're already in too much competition as it is. It's only a matter of time until King Cold announces who will be the next one to take his place. So we must make sure he favours us so that Lord Cooler can take after him."

"Yeah, Lord Frieza's arrogance will be his downfall." Dore replied.

"If Lord Cooler hears you, you'll know what happens; right?" Neiz said, raising a finger up at Dore. Any bad talk about the Cold empire would be punishable by instant death.

"Dore does have a point." Salza said, looking back at the duo as he rested his head in his hands. "Even though Lord Frieza has conquered more planets than Lord Cooler, Lord Cooler preserves what planet may yield some usefulness; unlike Lord Frieza," he shifted his eyes to his right before looking over to the duo," he blows up whatever, whenever." He focused his attention back to the skies ahead. "The Saiyans could have been very useful under our wing."

"What?" Neiz shrieked. "But, give them enough time and they'll-"

"I know." Salza interrupted. "but, their prowess to become stronger will allow us to conquer and control large portions of the universe."

"It's a shame Lord Frieza had to treat them so poorly." Dore said, running a hand over his chin. "I mean, imagine the crazy entertainment we could have got from out of them?" he exclaimed, clenching his trembling fists. "Tournaments of all different races!"

"We get it, you love wrestling." Neiz sighed, shaking his head.

"Although creating ties with other races would be great;" Salza mumbled, rubbing his chin as his blue eyes gazed down at the navy mountains below. "It's too much of a risk. I don't necessarily hate those monkeys, but they are barbarians at the end of the day."

"True." Neiz said, "They did conquer planets way before Lord Chills time."

"Exactly." Salza agreed, raising a finger at Neiz's point. "But, if the Saiyan happens to change his mind and join us-"

"Lord Cooler would still kill him." Dore said, flying next to Salza. "So that no one eliminates the Cold bloodline. That's why we're here, right captain?"

"Lord Cooler is quite the complicated one to understand." Salza replied, sighing. Running his hand through his blond hair, "If Lord Cooler does indeed gain a Saiyan, especially the one with the _Legendary_ _ **Super**_ Saiyan prowess, he'll keep him just for military might." He held his tongue. "Hell, if Lord Cooler favours…" he clicked his scouter, with five letter word appearing in his data bank. "Broly, Lord Cooler would probably allow him to repopulate the Saiyan race." He clicked his scouter shut. "If there is any compatible race with the Saiyans that is."

"What about the other Saiyan?" Dore said.

"His intel will be very useful." Salza replied.

"How about the girl?" Neiz questioned.

They all fell silent. It was _rare_ to come across a _female_ specimen of a race these days.

"How often is it that we see a female?" Salza said, clicking his scouter on again. " Never mind, we have more important matters." He gestured his hands to himself, calling over his comrades. "Come on boys, let's get to the ship."

"Yes captai-"

"Salza, do you read?"

A cold voice cut through the scouter of all three of the squad members, causing all the members to jerk to a stop. Salza clicked his scouter.

"Yes Lord Cooler." Salza answered. "Myself and my comrades are hear to answer your call."

"The girl, she's escaped." Cooler said, holding the red scouter close to his lips. His eyes observed the multiple screens of the prisoner running down the iron corridors of the ship.

Along the dark hallways, Saishi raced down the iron corridors. Her armoured claws were ready to strike at any soldier. With a single pounce, she slashed an incoming soldier's neck before leaping at another soldier and kicking him to the walls with a clang. With a swift landing, she darted down the hallways with nothing more than a patter.

"The monkey also escaped too." Cooler continued, tapping his iron throne. "I need you to capture all three of them."

Panting, Paragus leaned against one of the iron walls. His only eye caught the purple light; Saishi's signal for the all clear. Paragus dashed out, catching up with Saishi and daring to dart down the corridors. As none of Cooler's elite squadron where present, taking down the lower ranking soldiers held no problem.

Until the duo was faced with a barricade of soldiers, all whom blocked the light of their escape route. Well, that was a short taste of freedom…

Saishi held her arm out, causing Paragus behind her to stop. There was only one option left.

The members of the Salza squadron hovered high in the airs, awaiting their orders from their lord.

"As you wish, my lord." Salza replied, before Cooler cut the intermission with the scouters.

"Capture them?" Neiz exclaimed. "Even the one with-"

"Yes." Salza replied, clicking his scouter until rows of words appeared on his scouter. "His time must be nearing." Salza placed a hand over his chest. "The King; he may have already chosen who will be his next heir."

Yes, the long battle for the will for their father's control over the Planet Trade Organisation was nearing to an end. But what could possibly gain the favour of the King? Of course military might, but there was something else he searched for, something to continue his reign over the universe.

The wish for immortality.

"Lord Cooler is in favour of people who offers their power and loyalties to him. Something of some value." Salza said, "Even though Lord Frieza may be favoured by the King, Lord Cooler has more experience in the operations of the Planet Trade Organisation. His taste in looking for talent maintains the power and stability of the Cold empire. Unlike Lord Cooler, Lord Frieza does resemble his father to a decree, much to the King's favour."

"So, if we do get that Saiyan on our team…" Dore's voice trailed off in thought.

"The King may favour Lord Cooler?" Neiz completed the sentence.

"Maybe, the risks are far too high." Salza said, "However, I strongly support Lord Cooler's decision. After all, he has other plans as well. I'm sure of it."

"Alright," Dore said, cracking his knuckles. "Let's find Broccoli?" He squinted, whatever, it wasn't _that_ important to remember a monkey's name now. "Let's capture that Saiyan and get the other two."

"Hold on." Salza said, raising a hand up at the duo. "We must not go our separate paths." He cleared his throat as Neiz and Dore narrowed their gaze at their captain. "In no way am I disregarding you're abilities as soldiers, but;" He raised a finger up at the skies. "We must ensure our rates of success are absolute." He gazed down at the navy lands below. "The prisoners can wait, they can be easily dealt with. The other one however may give us trouble." He pointed towards the crimson skies ahead, in heed of his warning. "We must capture him before nightfall. Tonight may also be a full moon; we all know what that mean boys?"

"Yes captain." Dore and Neiz saluted Salza.

"The hunt begins now." Salza said, swiping his hand in dismissal. "We must not disappoint Lord Cooler!"

The hunt for military might begins now. Even though their chances may be slim, these loyal soldiers risked their lives for their lord.

In the mountains below the Salza squadron, their target remained. Deep within the walls of the mountains, within the scarlet streaked cavern, reeking from the stench of iron, remained Broly.

His dark eyes flickered with the last light from the fire lit within the center of the cavern. Just like the light, his eyes dulled with every passing second. His back rested against the cold walls, his body numb from the numerous gashes deep within his flesh.

Was this his end? His freedom; cut short by some bastards that wanted to kill him because of him power. Again? _Why?_

Broly levelled his hands to his eyes, observing the blood trickling down his wrists and staining the dusty grounds.

 _Why hasn't the bleeding stopped yet?_ Broly thought, licking away the blood from his wounds. He spat the excess blood before continuing clearing his wounds.

Not only was his body in a mangled mess, his Ki was also ruptured. Without his Ki being stable, the rates of him recovering were close to none. Not that he had any Ki to spare any way; his Super Saiyan transformation left him drained after escaping Dore.

His head slumped back onto the cold walls, his tired eyes fell onto the torn material. That material was scented with his student's blood, tears and sweat. No, she was just a weakling; nothing more, nothing less. Just like his father, a coward.

His eyes trailed towards the flickering flames. Maybe… no- it looks like he'll have to do _that._ It's not that he had any other choice.

A dart of static caught his senses.

He snapped his head to the right.

 _That energy…_ Broly rose to his feet, limping against the stone walls. He gritted his teeth shut. _No, they couldn't have found me!_

He clenched his hands into a fist, tensing his body as a low growl left his throat.

"Gragh!" He yelled up at the cavern walls, causing the grounds to rattle with dust. His throat strained with a weak growl.

"Look at who we found." A voice echoed from the numerous tunnels leading into the cavern.

 _No, no, no!_ Broly thought, digging his fingers deeper into his palms. _Come on!_ He squeezed his eyelids shut, reaching deep into the roots of his pain; or at least something to draw out his power.

Unfortunately, his body was already past his breaking point.

"Hey, boss, his power level is falling." A voice echoed from his left, with a cracking sound of bones rattling the stone walls.

Blood seeped from the Saiyan's palms. He shook his head, it couldn't end like this… it just can't! He wasn't going to die as a slave!

"... Broly?"

 _That voice…_ Broly thought, before shaking his head in dismal of that voice.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The Saiyan felt a nudge at his elbow.

Broly snapped his eyes open, to meet with pair of violet ones hovering close to his face.

Saishi…

"What are you doing here?" Broly yelled, slapping Saishi's hands away from him. "Grck!" His knees gave way, causing the Saiyan to crash head first into the stone, cold floors. "Grgh," Broly dragged his body back up. He scowled up at the teen. "I don't need your help." He snarled at the girl, whom landed before him.

Saishi eyes had already inspected his wounds; from the large, gaping one across his back and to the multiple ones on his forearms. Multiple holes in his trousers also indicated his state; notably his knee was visible due to a large tear hanging above his calf. The clear indication that his trousers were tainted crimson by his blood already gave a clear indication of the severity of his wounds.

Cauterizing: burning the wound shut. There was no healing units out here; besides the fact that Salza's squad could find them at any time from now.

"Well, clearly you can't walk straight." Saishi said, changing her focus onto the many tunnels of cavern. "And you're bleeding. You're going to pass out." Her hands morphed into armoured claws.

"No shit." Broly said, gritting his teeth at Saishi. "I'm just going to lie here and bleed out."

"You know, it's a good thing that the cavern is pretty complicated." Saishi said, looking over to Broly, "It's going to take them a while to find us." _Got to thank Paragus for his knowledge about the area._ "Here." Saishi crouched before the Saiyan, holding out a folded cloth at Broly. "I'll need you to bite down on this."

Broly shifted his eyes at Saishi, then to the cloth. Then his nose caught the smell of a burning fire.

"Are yo-"

Interrupting Broly, Saishi shoved the cloth into his mouth. She swept her feet over to his back, before pinning the Saiyan's arms onto the floors. Saishi dug the heel of her feet into his wound, causing the Saiyan to flinch.

"This is going to hurt." Saishi said, keeping her stance firm on the laying giant. "But judging from what you've been through, this shouldn't even hurt you."

The scales that armoured Saishi's hands not only allowed her to take out her opponents quickly, they also allowed her to heat her hands up to high temperatures; allowing her to send out devastating flame based attacks to her opponents. But; she wasn't trying to harm anyone, she was trying to help someone.

"Sai… shi!" Broly gagged, forcing his words through the cloth. "My Ki! Don't d- AGH!" His eyes snapped wider, his hands slammed the stone grounds, cracking the hard surface as the heat drilled into his flesh.

 _My body…_ Broly thought, lifting his trembling head up and clawing the cold floors. _This is nothi-_ "RGH!" He screamed out in anguish, only for it to be muffled by the cloth.

Her flamed hands pressed against his wounds. But this process wasn't going to be easy to handle; the Saiyan flailed- not that she would blame him. The fact that she was also dealing with a person who could snap her neck in one blow was more the dangerous.

"It's okay Broly, just breath." Saishi said, bringing her lips closer to his ear, running her hand down his tensed back. She moved one of her hands from Broly's muscular back, snapping that hand out from the flames. With the same hand, she reached over to the scroll within her maroon sash.

The Time Scroll.

Darting in the cavern moments later, Salza and his comrades appeared. However, the cavern was silent.

"What?" Dore said, observing the dark cavern depths. "I swear I heard something." His eyes caught the shattered slabs of stone, and the cracked stone floors.

"They got away." Neiz said, sniffing the bunt wood left by the vermillion, dull cinders. That was strange, why did the scent stop there?

"It's a good thing Lord Cooler told you to tag her." Salza said, looking over to Neiz. "Let's follow that."

Appearing within the desolate buildings with a glint of white light, Saishi landed onto the black, metal floors. Behind her, Broly slammed his head against the floors with a heavy clang; but at least the cloth no longer held his tongue as a prisoner.

"I still have to work with synchronising my thoughts with that scroll… hehe…" Saishi said, laughing with a twitching smile. "But your wounds- hey!"

Her back slammed against the metal walls before falling to her knees. Recovering from the hit, she found herself caged in by the Saiyan. His arms prevented her from moving away.

Even though the Saiyan was left grievously wounded, it seems as though he could still move.

"Was that really necessary?" Broly said, showing his teeth at the teen, gritting them shut. "You didn't have to do that!"

"Cut me some slack, would you?" Saishi said, snapping her head away from the Saiyan. She raised a hand to her face, dismissing the flames. "I still have my promise of settling that score with you." She pointed a finger at him. "At the moment, think of this as a truce."

Saishi rose up to her feet. She stepped over his arms, getting out of his lock. "I'm just glad that we're all alive right now." She continued, before kneeling besides the Saiyan.

" _Alive?_ " Broly said, laughing before twisting his head up at Saishi. "My father **only** cares about himself! You think he'll **actually** care about anyone else?" He sneered.

"No joke," Saishi replied, keeping her gaze stern on Broly. "For someone who blew up the South Galaxy in your youth and **threaten** innocents who couldn't defend themselves, that's _rich_ coming from you." She rubbed her wrist, red from agitation.

Broly gritted his teeth.

"Putting that aside Broly," Saishi said, looking over to Broly. "We have trouble. I mean **big** trouble."

"You think I don't know that yet?" Broly said, snarling at the pain as he laid on the floor. "There's three idiots trying to kill me."

"And then there's their _Lord_ who's trying to capture me." Saishi said, resting her head against the metal pillar of the deserted building. Her violet eyes softened up at the broken, metal floors above. "Just when you think you're free, life just has to punish you." Her voice fell into a whisper. " _Life_ just doesn't want some people to walk free I suppose…"

"You know," Broly said, shifting his hands to his chin. "We're not that different after all."

"Besides being a monster?" Saishi said, slanting her head to see Broly looking up at her. "What else?"

"You want to be free."

Saishi's eyes twitched, then she closed her slitted eyes. On opening her violet eyes, her pupils were circular once again.

She said too much. But, Broly wasn't wrong.

They both wanted their freedom, they both wanted to break away from being a tool used by someone. But yet; Saishi refused to believe that he; that _**monster**_ , was similar to him. He lacked empathy, he held no loyalties to anyone and murder anyone at any given chance. The fight with Turles, without the crown, Broly was nothing more than a bloodthirsty monster. All that thoughts of him being humane was just a ruse.

And now, Broly had no crown to restrain him. Once the barbaric Saiyan recovers, Saishi has no chance against him, not in the condition she was in now.

Broly's eyes gazed at her wrists, red and swollen. Those few seconds were enough for him to know her condition.

"So; you had a run in with that blondie?" Broly said, running his hand through his bristle hair.

"Yeah," Saishi said, twiddling with her hands. She ran her hands over her swollen wrists. "The blade one right?"

Broly nodded.

"He's a tricky one to deal with," Saishi continued. "one strike from that blade is enough blood drawn to feel faint."

"You… wait," Broly lifted his head. "You got hit by the blade too?"

Saishi diverted her gaze from Broly, nodding in shame.

"All over my back," Saishi responded, pointing a thumb over to her back. "Just like you, Broly." She sighed. She reached her hands over to the Saiyan's scarred back.

"Grgh!" Broly winced, furrowing his brows to Saishi's gentle touch.

"By the way, does it still hurt?" Saishi said, wrapping her hands in a warm, orange flame. She drew closer to him, running her hands across his back.

"Stop touching me." Broly growled, clenching his jaws tight as his body tensed. He tucked his head into his shoulder, hiding his mouth. His coal eyes met with Saishi's focused ones. "I just need some sleep." His eyes fell onto her chest.

He had no interest in those… _things._ He was a warrior, those _**things**_ meant little to nothing to him.

"Huh?" Saishi said, drawing her flamed hand to herself. Her face burned red after her sudden thought. She jerked away from him, placing her hands over her chest. The flames coating her hands faded into the chilly airs of the empty city. _Oh! I didn't mean to-_

"Just let me sleep." Broly repeated, limping his body up. He rested his shoulder against the metal beam besides him, away from the girl.

"How many hours do you sleep for?" Saishi said, raising a hand to him. "I barely see you sleeping. Have you got a phobia or something?"

"... I have no reason to answer that." Broly replied, mumbling with annoyance. His eyelids slid shut.

A glint of silver caught his eyes.

"GRAGH!" He shook himself awake, his black eyes widened- trembling. He caught himself from crashing against the floors. He gripped his head, panting with sweat trickling down his skin.

"Are you okay?" Saishi said, patting Broly's arm.

Broly shook his head, before covering his face. Why does this always happen?

Saishi brought her hands over to his head, moving his hands from his face. She focused the heat of the flames just so that they soothed the Saiyan's pain. Her eyes caught his dark ones.

Even though Broly seemed to have a stone cold heart, his pain was visible to Saishi. Hiding his emotions and pain behind a wrathful surface; they were crumbling before the teen.

Broly and Saishi: they were similar yet vastly different. Both eyes hid an extreme emotion: rage. Yet they both wore different masks. Broly wore a mask voided of any true emotion, drained like all the corpse he had murdered.

However, Saishi wore a mask that was the opposite, a mask filled with a smile hiding her pains. But, she also refused to let that rage, sorrow and pain to take a hold of her. Karu; Saishi wasn't going to let that demon possess her, not when she had to see her little sister again.

"How does this help?" Saishi said, tilting her head with a smile leaving her lips.

It was only then Broly registered the odd seconds he had stared blankly at the girl. Broly snapped his eyes away from the teen, avoiding her gaze.

He began to understand how dangerous the girl was. It wasn't her physical strength that made her deadly, it was her ability to empathise and her sincerity to her words. This was troubling the raven haired Saiyan.

"Why are you helping me?" Broly said, shifting his eyes to the girl.

"Hm?"

"Don't you hate me?"

"I've explained myself already." Saishi said, drawing her hands away from Broly's forehead. "Hate won't get me anywhere. And since I don't know whether I'll die tomorrow, or even next year, I want to do something out of my own... will, I suppose if that's what I want to do."

Broly fell silent. His gaze fell onto the rusted floors.

"How do you stand someone like me?" Broly said, resting his head back against the metal beam. He gazed up at the crimson light shining through the shattered floors from above. He had to kill her, this _ill_ emotion, that _feeling_ churned his stomach _-_ whatever the hell it was; it made him feel weaker.

But then… he had to survive. He wasn't going to die and rot away without any meaning. After all, if he was this so called "Legendary Super Saiyan"- well, what a shameful way to end his life.

"Because I understand what Hell you've walked through- well, kinda." Saishi said, leaning against Broly's scarred arm.

"... You're not planning on dying any time soon, are you?" Broly shifted his gaze to Saishi, looking at the side of her face- her cheery smile.

Even when she's vulnerable, this _weakling-_ she could hold a smile; even when the hands of death is just waiting besides her.

The Saiyan closed his eyes, pondering in his empty thoughts.

"Huh?" Saishi turning her head up at Broly. "Dying? Why?" Her smile dropped.

Broly remained silent. He opened his eyes again, to meet with the gaze of the crimson light from above; the colour of rage, violence, bloodlust.

But, he should have known the colour red meant something else. Especially with the mind-set the girl has.

"Broly?" Saishi said, reaching up closer to his ear. "Hey, I know you can hear me. Teacher?"

 _Teacher?_ His brow twitched to that word.

"Just rest up." Broly said, closing his eyes. He laid down on the metal floors, facing away from Saishi.

Saishi observed his slow breathing; his wounded body shook with every in take of breath, like as if breathing was a mission in itself. She crawled towards him, keeping her movement as silently as possible.

But one clang caught the Saiyan's attention.

"Kid," Broly said, snapping his eyes open. "What are you doing?"

"... Nothing?" Saishi said, kneeling close to the Saiyan's head. Her hands gripped the iron floors, her ankles swollen and red from exhaustion.

"Your not suppose to answer with another question." Broly said, turning his attention to the girl. "... why are you behind me?" His eyes looked up at the girl kneeling besides him.

"I thought maybe resting your head on something more gentle might help you ease the pain a little better." Saishi replied, smiling down at Broly.

"Save your energy." Broly said, looking away from Saishi. "There's nothing else you need to do. Sealing my wounds shut is the least you can do. Just leave it as that."

"Well, after sealing the wound, you have to bandage it up." Saishi said, pulling out a roll of bandage from her sash. "Unless you want an infection?."

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"Get some sleep. Kid." Broly snapped his dark gaze at Saishi. "Besides, if you're worried about sleeping because of me, you're just wasting your energy at staying awake." He looked away. "I have no interest in _those_ things."

"Huh?" Saishi said, lowering the wraps of bandage to her thighs. "No, I didn't mean to offend you, I wouldn't-"

Broly's gaze pierced at Saishi's trembling ones.

"Here's the deal." Broly said, getting up on to his knees before turning to face Saishi. Pointing at the girl, he continued, "I'm only interested in people's fighting abilities. Not their gender, their dress sense, their morals... or whatever. Just fighting." He drew his hand to his neck. "You being a female means nothing to me; and that's that."

"... Good to know." Saishi replied, rubbing her head. "Otherwise, things would turned out pretty… ha… weird..." A slight heat burned against the girl's face. This was embarrassing...

"... Saishi," Broly tilted his head, still trying to figure out what the girl meant. His lack of sleep was getting the better of him. He leaned against the metal beam again. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the feeling of sleep.

"Hmm?" Saishi hummed, sitting besides Broly.

A cold gush of wind blew past Saishi. Then a buzz caught their ears.

"Saishi, move!"

 _That voice!_ Saishi thought. "Paragus?' Saishi said, snapping her eyes to find the elder Saiyan on the levels below.

"There's our targets." Salza said, descending from the shattered floors from above. "Come on boys, let's retrieve Lord Cooler's possessions."

Saishi gritted her teeth; it was all too soon!

An electrifying sensation darted through Saishi's spine, paralysing the teen to near faint.

"Gck!" Saishi hissed, squinting her eyes open.

"Saishi!" Paragus and Broly yelled. Paragus darted past the metal pillars to Saishi's cry.

 _Damn it!_ Broly thought, unable to move to his feet. If he moved now, his wounds would surely reopen. No- it wasn't just that… it was his Ki: it rose.

His Zenkai ability: an ability shared amongst the Saiyans.

Broly curled into to himself, gripping his abdomen. This power, this wasn't good.

Saishi rose up to her shaky feet, before her gaze met with Salza's. Then her eyes shifted to Dore and Neiz descending behind their captain

"Just hand yourselves in to Lord Cooler," Salza said, raising a hand up to Broly and Saishi. "You can avoid all of this unnecessary pain then."

"I won't." Saishi said, trying to shake off the paralysis by Neiz. "Tell Cooler to find some other people to do his dirty work!"

"Oh, that's a shame." Salza said, running a hand over his wrist. "I thought having the genes of the Cold bloodline would have made you more inclined to helping your fellow blood relatives." His icy gaze met with Saishi's. "I suppose not." He flicked his wrist, giving the order to his comrades behind him.

Neiz dived in at Saishi. Saishi limped to her left, just missing Neiz's blow to her head. Then she ducked, missing a kick from Neiz.

Then the paralysis caught her.

"AGH!" Saishi screamed, hitting the metal floors. She gritted her teeth tight, trying to keep her head clear. _I'm going to have to resort to_ _ **that**_ _form. Grgh, at least Towa isn't here right now._ Saishi thought, crawling up to her knees. Black wings cracked out from her back, her armoured tail slammed the iron floors. "I'm not going anywhere with you creeps!" Saishi yelled, her reptilian eyes glaring at the Salza squad members. _I have to separate them, fighting them as a team will give me a problem._ She dashed to the window. Hopefully this was going to drive them out.

From within the desolate building, Broly could only watch the fight take place before his eyes. This fight; he knew how things fight was going to end. He gritted his teeth, his hand dug deeper into his abdomen.

A set of rapid breaths caught Broly's ears. He turned his head: his father.

"Son."

Broly snapped his head away from Paragus, who gripped a metal beam as he caught his breath.

"We're all in trouble if you hadn't noticed." Paragus said, walking over to his son. "Don't you think acting on your own will make the situation worse?"

"What? You want to use me as a tool again father?" Broly said, snarling up at Paragus. "Right now, I'm as useless as your crown."

There was _that_ pain again.

Broly's eyes trembled. His hands twitched to the pain embedded deep within his flesh.

Paragus glanced over to his right hand, before hiding that hand under his long, silver cape.

"Look, I'm in no position to try to force a crown over your head son." Paragus replied, walking to Broly. "but, you trying to kill me now won't stop the situation at hand. We'll be taken in as prisoners if they win!" He pointed up at Salza's squadron.

"It's not my problem if you get captured father." Broly replied, looking up at Paragus. His brows furrowed. That pain, his Ki, it squirmed in his flesh and bones. It wasn't going to be long until the pain infects his blood.

"And the girl?" Paragus said, tapping his foot against the rusted ground. "Last time I checked, I can _**always**_ replace her."

Broly's eyes twitched.

Paragus gave a slight grin. Now he caught onto something.

Unfortunately, it had nothing to do with Saishi.

"What if I told you that she could easily trade her loyalties to the Cold empire?" Paragus said, walking around Broly with a smirk. "Remember how much trust _you_ had in her?"

"Shut up." Broly said, keeping his coal gaze on his father. "She knows the consequences if she betrays **you**. Not me." He gripped his neck, his hands trembled as his breaths became ragged. No, it was happening, he was losing control over his Ki. His body won't able to handle this surge of power, not in the poor condition he was in now, it was going to rip him apart.

"Really son?" Paragus said, before stopping before Broly. He raised his hand up at the fight before them.

Saishi crashed through one of the window panes, before scrambling to her feet. She ducked, evading Dore's kick. Coiling her tail around his foot, she swung Dore towards the pursuing Neiz.

Salza dived in, coating his arm in Ki. He swiped his arm, cutting stands of the Saishi's long hair.

Saishi darted back, avoiding another swipe from Salza before lunging through a narrow crack in the mouldy, brick walls.

 _I can't hold on much longer._ Saishi thought, panting. She fell to her knees, her back burned. The scar on her back, that scar left by Salza back on the ship as a prisoner was a grave reminder of her miscalculation of fighting the elites. _Am I… falling…_ Her eyes squinted.

If only she had known that the wound on her back reopened. She reeked with the smell of iron.

"Even now, she's dancing on the lines of death." Paragus said, pointing over to Saishi. "What will you do son? Watch her get tortured slowly to death? Just how you would have liked it to be?" His only eye glanced over to Broly. Then, his eye shrivelled away into the size of a pin head.

It was that malice, that bloodlust that Paragus recognised so well. Paragus backed away from his son.

Broly's wrathful intentions bled out through his Ki.

It was _that_ power that drove Paragus's son to the brink of insanity. Paragus looked over to the window, a sign for an escape; something before everything fell into chaos.

No, he could use his son's insanity as a plan. If Paragus could survive that is. This was all just a huge gamble; one screw up could cost the destruction of the planet.

Saishi snapped her head at the whistling sound of the wind from above. She leapt out from the narrow crack, evading a Ki blast from above. Saishi landed on all fours into an open roofed room. Her wings shot up, blocking a blow from Dore from above. Saishi snarled, digging her claws into the grounds. She shifted her weight, using her tail to fling the wall of muscle up to Neiz again.

 _Bzzt!_

Her slitted eyes shrivelled to nothingness. Her body felt numb, most notably her spine burned. Her wings came crashing before her eyes. Blood sprayed in the air, then a shrill left her lungs.

Salza landed at the doorway of the room, smirking. He pulled his Ki coated hand close to his chest, as though it was a blade. At least her extra limbs will no longer be a nuisance.

Dore rushed in with a punch, cracking Saishi's spine and causing the girl to rebound against the metal floors. Neiz raced in, shocking the girl's flesh into a world of numbness. Salza lunged in with a kick, tossing Saishi out from the building.

With just a lone shriek Saishi fell.

 _Is this… the end?_ Saishi thought, her sullen eyes looking up at the last rays of light from the shattered building floors above. _Am I just going to die here? Without seeing Amaya again… was I really that much of a failure?_ Her trembling eyes slid shut, her breaths fell weaker. A burden, a weakling, a monster… it didn't matter now. The promises to the Shamoians, broken; just like her crippled body and shattered will. Her hands twitched, as though she desperately tried to hold on to the lasts strands of life that she had.

With open arms, Paragus caught Saishi from her long fall. He raced towards the grounds below, keeping the girl away from the dangers that were yet to explode.

A surge of power left the black buildings. Paragus snapped his head up at the building. Shards of glass rained down on him. Paragus darted out of the way, before seeing an eruption of gold catching his eyes.

"Son!" Paragus yelled, before the rows of glass across the black buildings burst into shattered pieces. He raised his arm, trying to defend against the wrath of his son

The slumbering monster had finally awoken.

From the levels above, Salza, Dore and Neiz froze, looking over to the enraged Saiyan. His teal eyes observed them, watching any movement that would give them away. Only the thought of violence and destruction ravaged his mind.

"So, the monkey wants to play?" Dore said, cracking his knuckles.

Provoking the monster was never a good option.

"Challenging you- Grck!" Dore choked. Blood left his lips. Then his eyes trailed down to the fist shoved deep into his gut. The enraged Saiyan's fist had shattered his armour. His eyes trailed back up to meet with Broly's, seeing steaks of blood splattered over his face.

"Dore!" Neiz screamed, diving in at Broly. This couldn't be happening! A lowly monkey defeating an elite? How absurd!

Ripping his fist out from Dore, Broly gripped the unmoving corpse by the head before tossing him towards Neiz. Neiz froze, catching Dore's cold body, with every trace of warmth leaving his unmoving body.

A whistle caught Neiz's ears. A spark of green caught his eyes.

That was all just a distraction.

A green light followed seconds behind Dore, before expanding before his eyes.

 _No! You can't!_ Neiz thought, before the blast over took him and his ally. With a crackle of Ki, Neiz and Dore were shot into the skies above; with nothing more than a streak of green light remaining in the dark skies above.

Salza's eyes trembled, before looking over the Saiyan, whom had licked the blood off his lips; the blood of his comrades.

An empty grin left Broly's lips. He slanted his head up at Salza; the Saiyan's eyes were cold, murderous.

 _My comrades…_ Salza thought, covering his lips. His stomach heaved from the thought of his allies being killed with one blow. _This monkey, Lord Cooler, forgive me. I cannot allow this monkey to live!_ He scowled at the Saiyan with an icy gaze.

Broly's steel eyes shifted from Salza to his father. A laugh left lips, growing into a roar to the skies. He could easily kill two birds with one stone, they were powerless against his prowess of a Super Saiyan.

Paragus met his son's gaze, seeing nothing but madness, malice and bloodlust consuming his sights.

Once Broly's sights had fallen on you, all hopes of survival were lost.

Broly pursued Paragus, holding a ball of crackling Ki towards his own father.

Paragus gripped Saishi tighter, bracing the hell that was to come.

"Let me end your wretched life here father!" Broly roared, his golden aura lashing out towards Paragus. He launched a ball of Ki. "AH HA HA HA!"

 _I need that monkey for intel!_ Salza thought, diving in with a Ki blade. "You! Move out of the way!" Salza yelled, swatting his hand to one side at Paragus.

Paragus lunged out of the way, keeping a firm hold on Saishi.

But his leap wasn't enough to avoid the damage from Broly's Eraser Canon. Shattered pieces of glass stabbed into Paragus's legs, his calf, preventing any more movement.

Paragus snapped his only eye open, to see a pair of golden boots before him. Paragus gritted his teeth as he laid on the floor. With a breath, his only eye scanned up to meet Broly's eyes; his teal glare filled with insanity.

"Move, now!" Salza yelled, slashing his hand at Paragus, trying to land a lethal strike.

Broly leapt back, dodging the blade. Salza stood before Paragus. The blond soldier kept his coated arm close to him, before swiping it out as defence against the towering Saiyan.

"Let's put our differences aside for now," Salza said, shifting his focus to the laying Paragus. "We must stop this lunatic first," he points his Ki coated hand at Broly, "Then we'll deal with our differences." He leapt towards Broly, swiping his bladed hand at the towering, sneering Saiyan.

"Couldn't say it better myself." Paragus said, wincing as he pulled his leg to sit upright. He gripped Saishi tighter, trying to keep his loyal soldier from falling from his grasp.

With a clang, Salza slammed his hand into a metal beam.

Broly slammed Salza's head into the metal beam, before leaping away. Before Salza could snap his focus to the behemoth behind him, Broly rammed his massive boot into Salza's spine, cracking his armour.

Paragus shot a Ki blast at Broly. Broly snapped his head at his father, countering with a Ki blast of his own. Paragus rolled to his right, evading the blow.

But his hands slipped on the girl.

Saishi slammed on the floors, before Broly's feet.

"Broly…"

Saishi squeaked, reaching, stretching everyone of her trembling fingers up at Broly. But, nothing else left her throat. Just more blood. Her eyes bled pain.

Broly's eyes cracked red, with veins sprawling out.

Those eyes, Broly saw them countless times, the innocents he killed. Those innocents, the ones he took his time to slowly kill, it was those eyes, those eyes that were so satisfying to watch. Why? Because their soul broke into nothing. And now that hers were broken, there was nothing left to do with that rotting corpse.

A strong fighter- his challenger; was nothing more than a **rotting** _ **corpse…**_

The towering Saiyan was no longer laughing.

Salza made his move.

"Get away now!" Salza yelled, coating his arm in Ki. He aimed at Broly's neck, trying to finish the job he had originally composed.

Broly fell forwards, missing the blade. With a sharp strike, Broly slammed his boot into Salza's stomach, launching Salza towards Paragus. Paragus leapt up, evading Salza as a projectile.

Paragus froze. His son, he was standing before Saishi.

 _No, he!_ Paragus thought, sweat trickling down his face.

"Son! Don't do it!" Paragus yelled, holding his ringed finger at Broly. Then he drew his hand back. What was he suppose to do without the crown?

Broly held out a Ki ball down at the girl, crackling. His freedom, it was just a fingertip away.

"No!" Paragus yelled, but it was too late. Broly shot the Ki blast down at the grounds.

The shattered metal erupted from the targeted area, obscuring the view of everyone in sight. The scent of blood masked the airs, leaving nothing but chills down Paragus's and Salza's spine.

They traded looks with the towering Saiyan, his eyes dark with malice. He vanished into the crimson skies in a hue of gold, with the thick dust coating the iron floors.

Salza gritted his teeth. His jaws tensed as a bitter sense of hatred left his icy eyes. Before he could take another step, Paragus gripped Salza by the arm, stopping the blond soldier from pursuing the murderer of his comrades.

"I will offer my knowledge to serve the Cold empire." Paragus said, panting as he gazed at the clearing metal grounds of where the girl was. Nothing but a stain of crimson remained. All those times when he had thought his son got along with someone was just a slap in his face. His son was toying around with him. How was he suppose to compromise the loss of one of his best soldier? She was gone, without a trace.

Salza relaxed his jaws. He turned his gaze to Paragus.

"Yes, that is a wise decision." Salza said, swiping away the Ki shrouding his arm. "The girl is no more, not a strand of her cloth remains, and not even a body part remained. She was vaporised, just like my fellow comrades." He dipped his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

They were elites, trying to defend their Lord. Yet, he failed his allies as a captain. What type of captain was he to let his allies die?

"What service can you offer?" Salza said, looking up at Paragus with his burning eyes.

"I have enslaved a race known as the Shamoians." Paragus said, pointing over to the darkening horizons and to the white wastelands afar. "They can offer their services of their medicine and labour. However, I fear that my son may have gone to eliminate them." He hung his head. Yes, the thought of Broly wiping out all the Shamoians would leave Paragus in a tough situation.

"Then we shall make haste." Salza said, hovering up into the dark skies. "We must recover before even attempting to take that monster on."

Paragus glanced back to the tainted grounds one last time. Then he followed Salza into the darkening horizons.

 _ **Several hours later…**_

Salza and Paragus stood before eldest son of the Cold bloodline. Standing before Cooler was a rare honour as only a few soldiers ever survived to even meet the Lord in person.

Cooler's crimson eyes observed his soldiers, one given to him by his father and one by his trusted soldier. With a flick of his wrist, Cooler dismissed his soldiers, with only one thing on his mind; all Saiyans must be exterminated- unless they swore their loyalties to him; that would be a different matter.

However, looking over the smallest details could bring about many complications.

One of her functioning eyes snapped open, with crimson staining her sights. Half her body burned, reduced to only a selected few body parts functioning. Her right arm was the only body part she thought was functioning. The fingers of her right hand scratched the stone floors.

A scream left her shrivelled lungs, only to be muffled by the bandage covering over half her face; her lips sealed, an eye blinded to darkness and her nose broken. Tears soaked into the bandage, the pain, it was just as bad when she was finally released from the underworld; from Towa's clutches.

Saishi rolled onto her front, panting with ragged breaths. She crawled with her trembling body with just an able arm. Bones laid in her path. She swatted them away, only thinking of escape.

Just like that time when she tried to escape from Towa's clutches, death littered her sights. Bones and mangled organs laid as different species of aliens laid submerged in a red, slimy liquid. She snapped her trembling eyes open, gasping as she searched for an exit.

 _So_ _ **much pain**_ _!_ Saishi thought, limping over to the silver lights hitting the stone floors. The exit.

She heaved her shattered body towards the light, towards her only escape route… but yet; something was not right. Not when there was a trail of blood to her right; fresh and damp on the grounds.

A splash of crimson, and then a scream of murder plagued the abyss of her mind. No… she couldn't have murdered someone, not while she was unconscious.

Her blood ran cold, her only eye shrivelled away into tiny dots. She dared to follow the trail, only to see more bloodshed. Karu; did that demon possess her while she was asleep?

"... Kid…"

Saishi shook her head to the sound of his raspy voice.

It was him. Bleeding. Broken. Vulnerable.

"I'm in no better state than you are." Broly grunted, observing the girl with a squinting eye. "Just stop moving, otherwise you'll just _bleed_ to death."

The Saiyan's wounds, deep scarlet and thick. His skin tainted with dark bruises, and hung with the smell of iron that the teen could taste his pain.

"Why?" Saishi said, her lips trembling. That Saiyan, a teacher, a monster- what on Earth was he to her?

"Hn?" Broly arched a brow.

"Why did you try to kill me?" Saishi yelled, writhing her head at Broly, her visible eye slitting with rage.

"Oh… that." Broly replied, laughing to himself. He winced to the stinging sensation of the scars on his body.

" _ **That**_?" Saishi said, her voice squeaking. "Is that **all** you have to say?" She gripped the stone floors with her only able arm, "I'm stuck with a body that… it **hurts** so much to even **move**!" Saishi hissed, showing her teeth at the Saiyan.

"Welcome to my world." Broly said, tucking his hands under his chin. "This goes to show that you shouldn't be so **trusting**."

"What?"

"Just because I'm your _teacher_ doesn't mean I have the responsibilities of looking out for you. Remember?" Broly tapped his head with his index finger. "Grck…" He tucked one hand close to his abdomen. "But, I think fighting right now won't help the situation."

"Broly." Saishi said, pointing her able hand at the laying Saiyan. "I called for your help and all you thought about was killing me?" She yelled at him.

"You're looking at a monster who destroyed the South Galaxy. What did you expect?" Broly replied, locking his gaze with Saishi's feral ones. "Of all people, you should have known that the crown literally controls everything of my state." He lifted his head up, slowly limping his body to a kneeling position. "I'm a monster, I destroy what I want, kill whoever I want and however I choose to kill them." He gripped the neck piece tied around his neck. "My father made you believe I'm some _docile,_ weak willed Saiyan."

Saishi fell silent, her pupils rounding to her human ones. _Weak-willed…_ a truth. Something that deeply troubled Paragus.

"Well, your father did mention about you at birth." Saishi mumbled, curling her fingers over the bandage over her lips. "He wasn't wrong about the last bit."

"What of it?" Broly snarled at the teen. What else could she say to make the whole situation worse? He limped up to his feet, walking towards the girl with a deep sense of anger in his eyes. His severe injuries couldn't have been made more clearer by the scars on his bare wrists. The Saiyan towered over Saishi, his brows furrowed at the small teen.

"At birth, Saiyans that could cry the loudest showed that they had a stronger will than those who did not." Saishi said, backing away from the Saiyan with her only able arm. He continued to step closer. "Apparently, Paragus told me that you had the _weakest_ will out of the Saiyans of your generation."

Broly stopped. He clenched his fists tight.

Even though he had the highest power level at birth, his will mocked about by the higher ranking Saiyan warriors. Something his father wasn't too happy about. Compared to the weakest Saiyan, _he_ had the strongest will that puts the Legendary Super Saiyan to shame.

"Apparently, the strongest willed Saiyan out of that generation goes by the name of Kakarot." Saishi squeaked, before her back slammed into the walls of the cavern. She sealed her lips shut. Her back stabbed with pain.

 _Kakarot…_

"Don't bring up that name." Broly said, gripping his head.

A glint of silver caught his eyes.

His hand traced down to his abdomen. That scar, it was going to stay with him for the rest of his life. He rested his back against the stone wall, before sliding down and sitting besides the teen.

Saishi scrambled up to her knees, leaning away from the Saiyan.

"How much did father say about me?" Broly said, tilting his head over to Saishi, his gaze avoiding hers. Direct eye contact always seemed to have caused the girl to answer with fear; something he couldn't tolerate at this time.

"He told me quite a bit about you." Saishi said, looking over to his muscular abdomen. She gulped, her face turning red. "I hope I didn't offend you." She hung her head, biting into her lip.

It has been under a year since Saishi arrived here but yet, she couldn't get over the fact how muscular Broly was. Sure Saiyans were known as a warrior race, but did all Saiyans have that physique? Even the females? That was a scary thought.

Saishi shook her head. She couldn't have those thoughts lingering around.

"None taken." Broly replied, sighing up at the cavern walls. "There's nothing else you could say to make the whole situation worse. We're going to be stuck here for a while."

"Well, okay…" Saishi rested her head back on the stone walls, her face drained back to her usual colour. "Paragus said you were stabbed as a baby, because apparently the King saw you as a threat. Your power level indicated that." Saishi ran a finger down her face. "Then, because of some incident between the King of Saiyans and some guy called Frieza, Planet Vegeta was blown up." She looked over to Broly. "Do you remember anything of your home?"

"Don't ask me of Planet _**Vegeta**_ ," Broly snarled, resting his back on the stone, cold walls. "Myself and my father were left to die by **them.** " Well, aside from that reason, he didn't remember much of his home planet to begin with. Not that he had a home to return to anyway.

"But Paragus said you saved him as a baby." Saishi leant towards him, looking back at Broly.

"Who knows?" Broly said, opening an eye down at Saishi. "He could have had a Saiyan pod. How would a _baby_ save him?"

"True, but your power level would say otherwise." Saishi replied, nudging Broly on the arm. "You were born with a power level of ten thousand. That's pretty frightening for a new born, you know."

Broly exchanged a silent glance with Saishi, before closing his eyes again with a sigh. He was exhausted to argue at this point.

"Are you okay?" Saishi continued, raising a hand up at Broly. She yawned; not again... why now?

Broly nodded, before running a hand over his face.

"Just focus on staying alive." Broly said, looking at his scarred, red wrists.

"Hm." Saishi hummed.

A small prod hit the Saiyan's arm, then the small weight lifted. He looked over to his right; the girl kept her hands close to her chest, her face red- probably due to embarrassment.

Broly observed his surroundings, his eyes watching the girl and then to the far corners of the cavern. No one was here, just the girl- it's not that either of them had the energy to fight, let alone move.

He slid his hand to her waist, before pulling her to himself.

"Hagh!" Saishi squealed, her face reddening.

"I'm not going to bite, kid." Broly said, resting his chin on top of her head. "Trust is a dangerous thing, think of that as a lesson from your terrible _teacher._ Hn?" His eyes looked down at the girl.

"... Terrible?" She questioned, running her hand under her chin, "Well, I wouldn't be lying about that."

Broly shifted his head from her. He ruffled her maroon hair with his massive hand.

"Hey." Saishi said, gripping her head with her hand. "You're going to rattle my brain like that."

Wait, that was weird, her head didn't snap by his hand… even though the Saiyan's hand were known to destroy.

"You're a survivor." Broly smirked at the teen. "You're broken, but you still work. That's something I don't see everyday." He rested his chin on the teen's head, keeping her head tucked close to him. Her skin always felt cold, something that didn't make much sense to the Saiyan. How could someone so cheery feel so cold?

"You don't?" Saishi said, keeping still. This was a really weird; why was the Saiyan so close to her? It's not that he cared about her; especially when the soul reason why she was alive was to be nothing more than a challenger to him. Jittery, that's how she felt.

He shook his head.

"During my time, I've only encountered enemies that feared me and hated me. I don't blame them." His bristle, Saiyan tail coiled around Saishi's waist. "What can you do against a monster who far exceeds your own power?" His gaze fell onto to the girl.

"Keep trying." Saishi replied, trailing her eye to his hand resting on her waist. "I mean, if you're faced with an opponent far stronger than you, you either fight or run. Fight and live, fight and die. Run and live, run and die. Who knows?" She looked over to his tail. This was the second time he had done this, first the roof tops after Turles's battle and now this. Why?

"Yeah," His smirk faded from his lips. "Saishi," Broly gazed up at the dark cavern roof before closing his eyes. He clenched his hand close to his knee. "I lost control back then, not only that but; I really messed myself up." He glanced over to the scars embedded deep in his arms. He took a deep breath, feeling every one of his scars burn across his body.

Yes; he was consumed by his own power; resulting in his madness. What other option was there if you had that power but a crippled body? Nothing. You had to live through that burden. And losing to that power was not an excuse for a Saiyan; especially when Broly was considered to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. But then again; there weren't that many survivors of the Saiyan race left, something he didn't have to care about.

"Broly." Saishi placed her hand over to his hand resting on his knee. "How do you cope with that power inside of you? Doesn't it hurt?"

He looked over to Saishi. He gave out a sigh.

"... yes," Broly closed his tired eyes. "It's a mix of your insides being ripped out and swelling up... let's just say you won't be getting any sleep." He yawned deeply from his lungs.

Broly snapped awake, he slid a hand over his face with a groan. _Again._ He slumped back on the stone, cold walls.

"Grgh!" He winced, due to the scar ripped across his entire back, his tail slamming the floors. Even though he had the prowess of a Super Saiyan, his tail was still a weak point; just like with all other full-blooded Saiyans. But at least he had his methods of hiding that weakness, his sash.

"It's okay Broly." Saishi said, patting him on the hand. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just as tired as you are."

"... You don't have a problem being next to me?" Broly snapped his gaze to the teen. "I'm a rough sleeper, you know?"

"I know." Saishi said, resting her head against his arm. "I remember when you were out cold for two weeks. I made sure you were okay."

Broly keep his still gaze on the teen. No words left his lips. Anyone would gave taken that opportunity to have killed him, yet… Saishi did not. Was she actually taking that promise seriously?

He widened his eyes to the thought. Didn't she understand what a dangerous monster he was? He could easily snap her head with just one blow. What was she playing at?

No. She promised to give him an all out fight one day, a fight where he could test the ends of his limits and finally settle his thrill for battle. The girl is no cheap fighter, she is a rare fighter.

Saishi looked up at Broly. A few minutes passed since the Saiyan has said anything. She could only guess what his next actions were.

"Kid, don't die on me whatever you do." Broly said, tucking her head under his chin. "You still have that promise to keep."

Saishi stayed still, waiting for any other movement from the Saiyan. The choker around the Saiyan's neck rubbed against her head, causing the teen to cover her scalp with her only able hand. She sighed, relaxing her body. What reason should she worry about him? He already admitted he was tired.

Broly arched his neck, shifting his chin closer to her head so that his choker stopped touching her scalp.

"I remember." Saishi replied, drawing closer to him. "But we'll both need to deal with Cooler's lot before we can think about that. I mean, there's no point in thinking about that if one of us dies right?"

"Ha ha ha." Broly laughed, softer than his usual roars of laughter. His breaths purred against the girl's ear. "We'll see about that." His voice softened, closing his tired eyes. "You're my student, you have to survive."

"And you're my teacher, you have to survive." Saishi replied, turning to him.

Broly opened his heavy eyes again. "Let's stay as that kid. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Right." Saishi yawned, coating her hands in a warm, amber glow. "I don't mind if it stays that way either."

Broly's flesh tensed at the touch her gentle hands, before relaxing to the soothing heat given off by her flame coated hands. His dark eyes settled on the teen, observing the subtle glow from her hands. He leant back, closing his sunken eyes.

Saishi kept close to the Saiyan's arm, her eyes drifting away into a slumber.

The Saiyan watched over to the girl with an eye. She had that serene face, a face of peace.

Broly tucked the tiny girl close to him; firmly holding her on the shoulder. A companion, maybe that's what he needed… but, a companion- no, he couldn't. The responsibilities, loyalties, trust and all of those _useless_ things, they were just more chains restricting his freedom.

Broly's empty gaze fell on the teen. Freedom… killing her would be the better option. Those little, petty feelings meant nothing to him. At the end of the day, he is a monster.

 _But not all monsters are bad._

Those words from Saishi, why did they bother him so much? Besides the fact of his birth right spoken by his father and that rogue Saiyan Turles.

Broly shook his head. He had to clear his thoughts and just focus on one thing: survival. His eyes looked up to the cavern walls, then to the silver rays from outside the cavern walls. Nightfall. Not the best time to fight either; not when there was a full moon about.

But, a great ape… would he ever have to resort to that? Besides the fact he already became a Super Saiyan, transforming into a Great Ape would be useless.

Broly ran a hand down his face; this was nothing like him. When did he begin to think deeply about those things? Whatever went goes. That's life. If he transformed into a great ape, so be it.

They both dozed off, resting against each other.

Her violet eyes observed them from the shadows of the cavern, before vanishing in a hue of crimson and black.

 _So, the so called Legendary Super Saiyan is him._ Towa thought, travelling through time and space in a hue of black and red. _But now is not the time. Once he achieves that monstrosity of a power, then the time shall be right. Until then, Saishi… what a_ _ **name**_ _, you'll be spared until I get my hands on_ _ **him.**_ She smiled. _I'll show you the extent of terror of the demons from the arch angel of Hell. Then, you will truly understand how helpless you are to prevent the distortions in time…_ She stopped, with Mira greeting her with a frown. _And your little, caring sister. Everything you know and love with crumble, just like with Trunks._ She walked ahead, with Mira following behind her, to the gates of Hell. Her eyes set on the one thing, the purple, horned demon slumbering in the corners of Hell.

His yellow, slitted eyes cracked open. A barking howl left his lips. But, the time was not now to unleash his chaotic fury across the realms of the living and dead.

 **North Galaxy - Planet Namek**

Flying through the green, fresh airs for several hours, Krillin, Gohan and Dende zoomed past the moss infested stone pillars below. Even though they could fly faster, one detection of Ki from anyone of them would have the entire Frieza force swarming the area. They couldn't have any of that nonsense now.

"There." Dende said, pointing to the towering structure in the distance. He squinted his eyes, trying to block out the harsh winds at the speeds the trio initially had travelled.

"Okay, just a little more to go." Krillin replied, keeping his eyes focused on every small detail within the cracks of the jagged lands below. Something just didn't feel right, but then again… what did he know of Namek's atmosphere? The monk had been on edge ever since.

"Alright." Gohan replied, keeping a stern look on his face. Soon, they were close to bring back their fallen allies.

Lord Guru's house, a place high above the other villages on nothing more than a stone pillar. The father of the current generation of Namekians, protected by the only Warrior clan Namekian left. The tyrant, Frieza, had wiped out more than half of Namek's population, causing the rest to have no other option but to flee. It was a terrible time indeed for the civilians of Namek.

The trio landed before the white building. It's tinted glass blocked out any intruders from gazing into the holy place of the elder.

From the skies above, a Namekian descended from the skies. His arms were folded, his face holding a stern frown.

"Nail!" Dende exclaimed, holding his hands close to his chest. A smile left the young Namekian's lips. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Yes, I see you're well too Dende." Nail replied, standing before the gates of the holy structure. His eyes shifted to Krillin and Gohan, observing everyone of their actions with his narrow gaze. "I see you have some allies behind you."

"Um hm." Dende nodded his head. "They saved me from Frieza's men. They're not bad people, I swear."

"We couldn't let those goons hurt the innocents." Gohan said, clenching his hands close to his chest. Then his hands loosened, "but we were to late to save the village." He hung his head, gritting his teeth. If they had arrived sooner… would everything have been better? If only he was there sooner, maybe there still would be a village still standing.

"We're here to help you guys." Krillin said, raising a hand up at Nail. "I mean, trying to take on those goons will be tricky."

"Indeed." Nail said, "It's been only six weeks, and half of the population of Namek ceases to exist." He gazed over to the blue, rugged lands below, with smoke billowing from the lands afar and high up into the green skies. "I'm the only Namekian from the Warrior clan alive. Everyone else…" he closed his eyes, gritting his fangs shut. No, he had to see this through to the end, there was no time to mourn.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Krillin said, holding a hand close to his chest. "We've had our share too."

"I am sorry for your lost too." Nail replied, turning to the white building behind him. He lowered his head, showing his respect and thought of the ones passed on. "Dende, Elder Guru has requested for your help. Will you offer your help?"

Time was of the essence right now, he had to answer the Elder's call.

"Yes," Dende replied, nodding his head. "But, what about Krillin and Gohan?"

Nail stopped in his steps. Was it a wise decision to drag any more people into this mess? People who were not from this planet?

No, it was a time of crisis, surely they were here to help them.

"Will it be fine to offer your help?" Nail said, looking over his shoulder. "I understand if you can't. After all, I don't wish to see another ally injured or killed by Frieza's men."

Krillin and Gohan glanced over to each other. Surely Goku wouldn't hesitate to lend a helping hand.

"Yes." Krillin and Gohan replied. Krillin smiled, whilst Gohan's eyes burned with determination. They were apart of the Z-Fighters, even of their loyalties were to Earth, one of their oaths was to protect the innocent from harm, something that Goku would have wanted.

Standing before them was the father of the Namekians. His eyes, covered by the numerous creases surrounding his brows and cheeks. Not only did the age of the elder shocked Krillin and Gohan, it was also to size of the elder: enormous.

"Nail," The elder said, resting on his throne. "Who has arrived?"

"They're allies Lord Guru." Nail said, raising his hands to Dende, Krillin and Gohan. "They offered their help to you."

"... it must be a blessing to have more help- I sense the two, besides the young one, are not from here." Guru said, "but, I sense no evil intentions from your hearts."

"We're from the Planet Earth." Gohan said, bowing his head at the elder. "It's nice to meet you Mister."

"Ah yes, a polite one indeed." Guru said, turning his head to Gohan. The elder fell silent, but his antenna twitched. "... I sense an enormous power sleeping within both of you."

Gohan raised his head, looking over to Dende. Dende gave a smile.

"Let me awaken your powers, at least it should aid you in your quest." Guru said, shifting his body away from the throne.

"Really?" Krillin exclaimed, smiling at the news. _Yes! At least now well have a chance against those goons. Not sure about Vegeta though…_

"Thank you." Gohan said, holding his hands together. _Mister Piccolo, I'll be stronger in no time!_

"Let us begin." Guru said, holding out one of his hand to the empty place besides him.

"Right." Gohan nodded his head. He looked over to Krillin. "Mister Krillin?" Gohan gestured his hand to Guru's lifted palm.

"Oh," Krillin paused to Gohan's offer. "Right."

Krillin walked over to Guru's side, looking at the giant father of Namekians.

"I entrust this great power for good." Guru said, with Krillin standing below his open palm. Krillin nodded, agreeing to the elder's request.

A swirl of white aura erupted from Krillin. The power coursed through him, enshrouding his body in a light he hadn't seen before. As the aura subsided, Krillin gazed down at his palms; curling and stretching his fingers. This power would surely help him gain the Dragonballs and revive his fallen comrades.

After awakening Gohan's slumbering potential, they stood before Elder Guru, waiting for his words.

"Dende," Guru said, "I have a favour to ask of you." He raised an open palm to the small child. This favour, this was a favour that could make or break the Namekians.

"Yes Elder." Dende replied, nodding his head. It had to be something of real importance. After all, Guru is the father of the current Namekians.

"I will bestow the responsibilities of the Dragonballs to you." Guru said, "the password of the Dragonballs, I need you to protect this with your life."

Gohan, Krillin and Dende widened their eyes, with Dende being the only one to gasp.

"Lord Guru," Nail said, kneeling before the elder. "Forgive me, but I cannot allow this. He is a child, with little experience on the battle field- besides the fact Dende is from the Dragon clan; people of the Dragon clan are known for creation-"

Guru raised a hand, causing Nail to silence his words.

"I understand, my child." Guru said, turning his head to Nail. "But I am unable to sense the presence of any other Dragon clan members. Those who would have more experience in their abilities. I fear that Frieza and his men may have…" The elder coughed. Nail leapt to his feet, trying to aid the elder with his ageing sickness. Not only that but the illness from his agony for the loss of his children had caused the elder to wither away at a faster rate.

"I understand Lord Guru. But, I cannot let Dende venture alone." Nail said, looking over to Dende.

"Don't worry," Krillin said, raising a thumbs up at Nail. "With this new power, and my experience, I'm pretty sure we can hold them off."

"I'm sure we can help some way." Gohan said, titling his head.

"The risks of failure are extremely high." Nail said, with a frown.

"We've been through tough times too." Krillin said, raising a finger to Nail. "So I'm sure this can't be that bad."

"Frieza has six out of the seven Dragonballs." Nail said, crossing his arms.

"Wha-"

"No."

Both Krillin and Gohan gasped; Krillin's eyes widened whilst Gohan dropped his hands to his knees.

"How could this have happened?" Dende said, clenching his hands into a fist. "What happened to-"

Nail closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He hung his head, like as if he was ashamed. Dende's glow of optimism left his black eyes.

"Oh…" Dende said, looking down at the floors.

"Please understand Dende." Nail said, looking back at Dende. "I'm the only _one_ left."

"What about my brother? What about Elder Moori?" Dende said, covering his lips. He blinked, his eyes blurring with tears from the news.

Nail avoided Dende's gaze, refusing to give an answer. He _knew_ the truth. He saw it all.

"No…" Dende said, tears rolled from his eyes. "How could they-" He rubbed his eyes with his white sleeves.

"Those monsters!" Gohan said, gritting his teeth.

"Not did they take the Dragonballs, but they killed your family." Krillin said, hissing through his gritted teeth. "Unacceptable!"

"Children."

They all gazed up at Guru.

"Not all hope is lost." Guru said, before coughing yet again. Nail raised a hand up at Guru, but Guru shook his head. "It's fine my child, I promise I won't go anywhere." His head turned to Gohan and Krillin. "The Dragonballs, how do you know of them?"

"Well, we had a friend on Earth who created the Dragonballs." Krillin said, circling his hands like as if he held the Earth sized Dragonballs.

"He must have been from the Dragon clan like me." Dende said, pointing to himself. "Only people of the Dragon clan could do that. And other things too."

"Also creating things from thin air?" Gohan said, tilting his head.

Dende nodded.

"Children, I ask if you can aid Dende in retrieving the Dragonballs." Guru said. "Nail, I ask if you can distract Frieza and his men. I trust your abilities as a Warrior."

"Yes Lord Guru." Nail said, bowing his head at the elder.

"Wait, we have more friends but we need to check if they're okay." Krillin said, waving both his hands up at Guru. "We can lend more strength that way."

"That will be great actually." Guru said, looking over to Krillin.

"Yup, we'll quickly bring her here." Gohan said, "Let's go!"

"Right." Krillin said, running behind Gohan. "Hey Dende, you want to tag along?"

Dende looked over to his hands, as though he was focusing on something. His antenna twitched.

"Yeah." Dende said, smiling up at Krillin.

The trio dashed out from the holy building, with determination in their hearts. As Nail saw them off, he turned to Guru.

"Lord Guru," Nail said, resting his hands behind him, holding his stance high. "What of the Dragonballs?"

"I entrust the use of the Dragonballs to them, my child." Guru said, resting back in his throne. "I sense that they want to help their allies, something that is not of one's selfish gain."

Nail stood in silence, pondering on those words. He closed his eyes, accepting what their newly found allies would do. Besides, Elder Guru hadn't made a wrong judgement on anyone since his time alive.

Especially on one banished Namekian who had long wondered the universe. He was a disgrace to all living Namekians.

"Yes, I understand Lord Guru." Nail said, before looking over to the blue lands afar. _Dende, don't fail your Namekian brethren. Right now, you are the hope._

Racing across the green skies, the trio fought against the harsh winds.

"Um, Gohan?" Dende said, looking over to Gohan as he covered his face. "We're there any other Namekians on Earth?"

Krillin exchanged a glance with Gohan, nodding.

"Yes." Gohan replied, holding his hands before him. "There was Mister Piccolo and he was my teacher."

"But boy wasn't he grouchy." Krillin said, sighing with a smile.

"But once you get to know him, he's actually a nice guy." Gohan said, smiling at his fond memories.

"Piccolo, I've never heard of him." Dende said, curling his hand to his lips.

"But there was also another Namekian." Krillin brows arched into a frown. "His name was Slug."

"Slug!" Dende exclaimed, widening his eyes. "You mean the Super Namek?"

"Did something happen here with him?" Gohan said, looking over to Dende.

"... Yes." Dende hung his head. "He disregarded our lifestyle and search for more power by enslaving helpless ones. He even went out of his way to hurt his own people!" He yelled. "All that he could do is think about himself." Then his eyes diverted to the blue grounds, "Well, that's what Nail told me. I just don't understand why you just want to abandon such a peaceful lifestyle. What's wrong with it?" The young Namekian turned his attention to Gohan.

Even though Slug had gotten away with those acts, Elder Guru and Nail, amongst many of the deceased warriors of Namek, were able to banish Slug from his home.

"Yeah… he was a tricky person to defeat." Krillin said, laughing as he rubbed his head. Then his eyes narrowed; it was _that_ unsettling feeling again. Where was it coming from?

"Wait, he attacked your home?" Dende said, looking ahead to Krillin.

"Yes, but we beat him." Gohan said, looking ahead. "He wa-"

Krillin then halted to a stop, causing Gohan and Dende to follow.

Krillin furrowed his brows, his eyes flicking to the blue lands below and up to the green skies above. Then his eyes widened.

It was them.

"Get down, now!" Krillin shouted. The trio dived down, hiding into the cracks of the Namek's rocky structures.

"Oh my, you found us at last." A silvery voice echoed. His cape fluttered in the breeze; his amber eyes pinned on the trio.

Zarbon. Yet, he wasn't alone.

Zarbon gazed down at the blue lands, with Dodoria by his side. Behind him were a squadron; all whom were much lower in rank compared to Zarbon and Dodoria.

"Let's get them." Zarbon said, pointing down at where the trio hid.

"Yes Lord Zarbon." The squadron members saluted, Appule and Robery being one of the main soldiers in that squad. They dove into the cracks, searching for their targets.

Hiding within the stone pillars below, Krillin, Gohan and Dende huddled together in a small circle.

"Damn it!" Krillin said, gritting his teeth. "I didn't think they would have found us so easily!"

"Now what?" Dende said, running one of his little hands on the stone walls. "This is going to make things more difficult."

"It must be their scouters." Gohan pondered, resting a finger over his cheek. "Even when we have our power levels low, they can still find us."

"And trying to break their scouters isn't easy either." Krillin hit a fist into an open palm. "A plan- oh! I know!"

Since Namek had plenty of sunlight, maybe one technique will be proven very useful.

After a couple of moments, only scuttling was heard, followed by a dust plume falling from the cracks scattered on the stone pillars.

Appule twisted his head round every turn, making sure that each stone pillar was clear for his squad to move on. His scouter: on, re-laying information back to his leaders.

"They couldn't have gotten that far." Appule said, looking left and right. He held the machine, wrapped around his hand, close to himself. "We'll just have to-"

"Masenko!"

A flash of yellow caught the squadron eyes.

A billow of smoke spewed from one of the cracks from the jagged lands below.

"There they are Dodoria." Zarbon said, tilting his head to the bright light.

A swarm of soldiers spilled out from the crack; most screaming, some defending their face; but one thing was clear, they all were defeated by a blast from a mere child.

"Let's break some bones." Dodoria said, cracking his knuckles. His eyes met with Zarbon's, knowing full well of their strategy now: hit and run. They weren't going to let them get away like the first time, especially the Namekian. Lord Frieza needed him.

Hiding within the smoke, Krillin scanned the green skies above him, his eyes observing the glowing orbs of fire. _Perfect._

The bald monk took a deep breath. Right, although he had his potential unlocked, he couldn't be reckless wasting that newfound power.

Then Dodoria stopped mid flight. He straightened his stance, standing tall and his small eyes gazing down at the smoke spewing hole. A grin left his lips.

Gohan gasped.

Dodoria's power level, it shot higher.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled, gripping Dende by the arm as he bolted out from the smoke.

A yellow flash of light erupted from Dodoria's mouth. Zarbon smirked from the skies above. Krillin snapped his eyes wide.

Except, Krillin wasn't scared by them. Someone else had joined the fray, someone he swore to himself to avoid at all costs.

 _Crik!_

Zarbon's smirk dropped. His eyes caught _his_ malicious smirk.

A gloved fist rammed into Dodoria's jaw, cutting the pink alien's attack short. He was hurled into the crevice of the rocky pillars below, vanishing into the plume of smoke.

"Hmph, and here you pride yourselves with being Frieza's best men." The flame haired Prince said, drawing a thumb close to his lips. "Pathetic."

Krillin snapped his eyes to Vegeta, his dark gaze meeting his trembling ones. Why? Why was he here?

The Prince's dark eyes remained fixed, as though he was trying to say something.

Krillin twisted his body around, looking for anyone behind him. His gaze scanned the blue grounds below, then to a small, waving cloth.

It was Bulma, hiding with Dende and Gohan. But, why was she so cheerful? The answers had to wait.

Krillin darted into the cracks below, fleeing from Vegeta's gaze.

"Vegeta," Zarbon said, placing a hand over his chest. "Here I thought you were going to rethink your options." His amber eyes furrowed at the Prince. "But I suppose you still haven't learned from the last spanking you received by the Ginyu force."

"Hah!" Vegeta laughed, flicking his head up to the green skies. "You begged for help like a dog, that's what you did." He held a hand up to Zarbon, raising them up close to his eyes. "Let's settle our _issues_ with a good fight." He clenched his hands into a fist. That bastard, he wasn't going to let a snob like him get away with such a cheap victory.

However, that had to wait. After all, Zarbon intelligence in battle was no laughing matter. Him, and that pink pompous, were a deadly combination.

Vegeta's smirk faded. No, he knew they barely matched Frieza's elites. Besides the fact that his body felt numb; not a good thing when trying to outwit your opponents.

The Ginyu force, their prowess and intelligence, along with their experience, they were on a completely different level. His power was no where near that of their power hungry maniac, or skilled like that little freak who boasted about his time stopping abilities.

Vegeta's gaze remained on Zarbon. He couldn't afford to get noticed by _them_ again. If he did; well… he'll be back at square one again. And besides, that little squirt with the fancy water ability wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

Speaking of that squirt, how was she doing? Probably dead.

"You're really going to under-estimate me?" Zarbon said, raising a hand to his scouter.

Vegeta's brows arched. No, he couldn't let him call for any back up!

"Solar-flare!"

Vegeta glanced over to Zarbon, before covering his eyes.

A bright flash of light blinded the green skies.

 _Now!_ Vegeta thought, darting in at the blinded Zarbon. His hand reached out, blindly snatching the scouter off from Zarbon. Then Vegeta ducked, descending into the white washed lands below.

"Why you insolent monkey!" Zarbon yelled, shaking his head as he held his face in his hands. He lunged out, missing Vegeta just by the shoulder.

As soon as the light faded, Krillin caught up with Bulma, rubbing his sweaty brows.

"Done." Krillin said, his brows furrowed. The thought of him working with his enemy, first it was Raditz, now him. Hopefully this was the last time he'll work with Vegeta.

"Great," Bulma said, clapping her hands close to her face with a smile. "Once Vegeta gets here, we'll head to the hideout."

Bulma looked up, seeing the towering walls showing a glimpse of the green skies above. A purple aura caught her eyes.

"Move! Now!" Vegeta yelled, whizzing past the group. A trail of purple Ki flickered into the warm airs.

"Right!" Bulma said, clicking a capsule before tossing it out. With a poof, a hover board appeared.

Krillin and Gohan glanced over to each other. Vegeta, why was he here? Helping them? Gohan shook his head, whilst Krillin sighed.

But silently, Dende remained still. His eyes trembled, his mouth covered; concealing his rapid breaths. Why? Why was this barbarian here?

"Let's go!" Gohan said, tugging Dende by the arm. "Otherwise those goons are going to catch us."

With a nod, Dende followed Gohan. His eyes, blank and drained.

From the blue rubble, Dodoria erupted from the stone pile, yelling and his eye cracked from seething rage. Of all people! How dare a monkey hit him when his guard was down!

"Don't you dare mock me!" Dodoria roared, opening his mouth wide. A yellow blast of Ki spewed forth from his mouth.

Vegeta snapped his head back. Then his eyes inspected the high stone walls, then to the only path way ahead, which seemed as though it went on for another five miles. Vegeta gritted his teeth tightly shut. Shit…

Surely the Saiyan Prince can easily out manoeuvre this beam- but it wasn't about him, it was about _them_.

 _Darn it all!_ Vegeta thought, taking a sharp turn and darting straight past Krillin and the group. _I need these morons too, especially the woman. Her intel will come in use._

"Wait!" Bulma said, clicking another one of her capsules. Her feet remained planted on the hover board. With a poof, a black can appeared in her hand. _Thanks for the idea Launch, I appreciate it!_ She thought, pulling the iron rod from the top of the can by her teeth.

She tossed the can, flying past Vegeta before landing a few metres before the rampaging pink alien.

 _Huh?_ Dodoria thought, briefly pausing his attack.

Then a fizzle of red and yellow left from the can, before quickly escalating into a thick blanket of smoke.

"Why you!" Dodoria screamed, before coughing on the intense heat of the chilly powder. His eyes cracked red and his lungs struggled to reach for air.

"That should do it." Bulma said, turning her attention back to the exit ahead. Vegeta back handed the incoming beam before pursuing the group.

After fifteen minutes, the group reached the hideout, a newly developed one ever since the last one was destroyed by Zarbon and Dodoria. Except, this place was no longer a place to chat and rest. This new hideout… tension hung in the air.

"So," Krillin said, sitting in the sofa besides Gohan and Dende. "You're telling me while me, Gohan and Dende were away, Okome sacrificed herself to buy you guys time and Vegeta _just_ happened to have joined you…" Krillin ran a hand to his face. "without trying to kill you?" His eyes trailed over to Vegeta, who worn a frown at Krillin. Krillin looked back to Bulma with worried eyes.

"Okome…" Gohan said, falling to his knees. "How am I suppose to tell mum about her? Dad promised to keep her safe, and me." He punched the metal floors, gritting his teeth, crouching on the metal floors.

The boy was frustrated at himself. He always had to be saved by someone, not only that but he couldn't even save anyone else either. He was just a dead weight to everyone.

Vegeta scowled at the boy; gritting his teeth, crossing his arms.

"Kakarot's brat, right?" Vegeta said, sitting perched on the bed, which laid in the corner of the room. No light from the candle reached the bed, leaving the place cold and voided. He shifted his position, bending one knee close to his face and obscuring the light from entering his dark eyes.

"Yes, I'm my father's son." Gohan replied, carefully phrasing his words. He couldn't afford to start an argument right now, not when time was against them. His onyx eyes met with the Prince's ones.

"Stand up," Vegeta said, raising his voice at Gohan. "If you truly were a warrior, you would move on. Sacrifices have to be made of you like it or not. It's life."

"But I won't let my friend just walk to their death!" Gohan said, clenching his hands into a fist. "Okome trained with myself and Piccolo, what would you know of having a friend?"

Vegeta's eyes twitched. Then his black eyes glared at the boy.

"He's right you know," Krillin said, standing up to his feet. "Your friend… Nappa? That wasn't really nice what you did there-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta shouted, slicing the air with one sharp blow. "I don't need my enemies reminding me of what I've done. I already know **that**!"

"Guys, remember?" Bulma said, standing in between Gohan, Krillin confrontation with Vegeta. "Truce," she held her fingers perpendicular to her other ones. "We've got bigger problems to deal with, so why don't we just-"

"I don't need your constant nagging either, woman!" Vegeta said, pointing a finger at the neon haired scientist. "You've done nothing but eating my ears off- Gagh!" He choked, gripping his head. Too much screaming wasn't helping the Prince to recover, but his short temper got the best of him right now.

"And I think nature had enough of your constant bragging." Bulma replied, resting a hand on her hip with a cheeky smirk. "Besides, let's focus on the _real_ enemies right now. Okay?" She tilted her head at Vegeta.

"Alright." Krillin said, hanging his head.

"Hmmm, what do we do about those goons?" Gohan said, sitting on the table, running his finger under his chin.

"We can buy time until Goku gets here." Bulma said, raising a finger.

"Forget Kakarot." Vegeta said, shaking his head from the pain. "I refuse to work with him. Besides," His coal eyes met with all of them. "We don't need Kakarot, myself, the brat and the baldy can take care of this."

"What?" Krillin said, raising a brow at Vegeta. "Did you-"

"Your Ki would tell me otherwise." Vegeta smirked at Krillin. "You think I haven't noticed already? You guys can manipulate your Ki to fool people. Well," He looked over to Gohan, with a gleam in his eye. "You can't fool me."

 _Snap!_ Krillin thought, leaning away from Vegeta and causing his back to hit the sofa. _He even knew that on Earth when we fought him. No wonder Goku, me and everyone else had a hard time with him._ A bead of sweat slipped down his face, something to the monk's realisation.. _Don't tell me he can sense out Ki too!_

"Alright, fine." Krillin said, shaking his head. "We'll team up. It's not that we have a choice any way."

"Damn right you don't." Vegeta replied, raising his voice at Krillin. "If we can't pull our act together, we have no chance at beating them."

"Then… what's the plan?" Gohan asked, tilting his head. "Does one be the attention and someone attacks or-"

"Calm down nerd," Vegeta said, raising his hand at Gohan and lowering them. "You know the pink baffoon and the green snob?"

Gohan nodded, whilst Krillin looked over to Gohan with a raised brow.

"Good, you two take the pink baffoon and I'll take the green one." Vegeta said, rising up to his feet. "They work deadly as a duo, so separating them might be the best shot at beating them both."

"You're kidding, right?" Krillin chuckled, rubbing the back of his bald head. Sweat dripped down his cheek. "Me and Gohan? Don't you think-"

"No," Vegeta interrupted, showing his teeth at Krillin. Krillin raised his arms in defence. "I have something that you two don't, so let me handle the snob."

"So then what?" Bulma said, raising a hand up to Vegeta. "After beating them, don't you have any other plans?"

Vegeta remained silent, keeping his gaze away from the group.

"... that's just the beginning." Vegeta said, locking his gaze with the group; more serious than the last. "But, that's if we get that far." He smirked. "Well, that's if you all get that far."

"Take that back!" Krillin said, pointing at Vegeta with furrowed brows. "We're not the same back then!"

"Then you'll have to prove that to me then, isn't it?" Vegeta said, resting a hand on his hip. "The battle field isn't only about fighting, it also reveals the true character of an individual as well." He raised a hand up at Gohan. "So far, I know that the brat has a great power sleeping inside of him, yet he can't control it." He shifted his gaze to Krillin. "As for you, you're loyalty to Kakarot are like chains. Forget about him."

"What?" Krillin said, clenching his hands into a fist. "I would never-"

"It's only a matter of time until Kakarot disregards your safety." Vegeta tilted his head at Krillin. "He's a full-blooded Saiyan as myself, he will only live for the thrills of fighting and he'll do it regardless of what the stakes are."

"My dad will never do that!" Gohan yelled at Vegeta. "He'll sacrifice his own life to protect the ones he loves!"

Krillin remained silent. Disregard… Raditz did mention that.

 _ **After the defeat of Slug…**_

 _After the incident with Slug, the Z-warriors had their short break. During that break, Goku was asleep at Kame's house, whilst only Krillin, Roshi and Raditz remained awake._

" _Krillin,'" Raditz said, leaning against the door frame as he looked out to sea. "My brother… were you aware of that power Kakarot had?"_

 _That power against Slug; blinded eyes with such fury._

" _Power?" Krillin questioned, running a finger to his chin. "No, I don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Yes," Roshi said, resting on the chair outside the house. "Not that particular power, but I knew that the boy had something within him. He pushes past his limits, which I do worry for the boy sometimes."_

" _But that power, has Kakarot shown anything close to that?" Raditz said, raising a hand up to Roshi._

" _Afraid not." Roshi said, looking up to the blue, clear skies. "But, I do recall a period were Goku had been blinded by such rage."_

 _Yes, when Krillin died by Tambourine's hands. No one could get the boy to listen. It was quite frightening that such a naïve child could become so cold to his friends._

" _I wouldn't be surprised." Raditz replied, covering his mouth with a hand. "Us Saiyans will kill in cold blood. But Kakarot, I didn't think he had it in him."_

" _... He did when he had to kill you." Krillin replied, squinted his eyes at Raditz. A red vein bulged at Raditz's forehead._

" _That's besides the point." Raditz said, gritting his teeth at Krillin's remark. He sighed. "I haven't felt that much of a frightening power ever since I was with Vegeta and Nappa."_

" _What of it?" Krillin said, resting his hands on the window ledge. "Goku trained to get that power. Shouldn't you be happy he's that strong?"_

" _I should be. But I worry." Raditz said, "in terms of the myths of the Saiyans, we can never be too sure about our Saiyan brethren." He gazed up at the afternoon sun. "The Legendary Super Saiyan, the Super Saiyan God, the Saiyan of Legends… who knows? I'm worried that Kakarot is one of them. Imagine the strain that he'll suffer from achieving one of those forms?"_

" _Is it really that bad?" Krillin said, looking over to his teacher._

" _I can't deny that sonny," Roshi said, " Goku always wanted to get stronger, he has those gleam in his eyes." He closed his eyes. "He loves to fight strong opponents, but I fear that because of the desire, he could end up hurting the people close to him."_

 _Just like Goku's fatherly figure: Gohan._

" _Look," Raditz said, looking over to Krillin. "In regards to one of the myths about the Saiyans, I hope that Kakarot isn't who I think he is. That power, it will drive him mad. He will disregard all of you." He rubbed his head. If only he had paid more attention when Vegeta had his rants about the Saiyan bloodline. "When a Saiyan grows more powerful, their intention to fight more stronger opponents grows stronger too. In order to achieve that, a Saiyan will toss aside their family and friends to achieve that goal."_

" _So it's like a never ending cycle?" Krillin asked, circling his hands. "More power, more fighting and then more power."_

" _Pretty much." Raditz said, looking back over to the waves at sea. "It's a terrible trait that all Saiyans share, but only a few embrace." He gazed down at the white sands. "I, however, never embraced it." His voice fell into a murmur. "Some_ _ **Saiyan**_ _I am. Father must be so_ _ **proud**_ _of me."_

" _Hey, you can't just please everyone." Krillin said, smiling up at Raditz._

" _I know, but, Kakarot… I-" He looked over to Krillin. How was he suppose to phrase this? "I can see that my little brother was able to make friends, allies who were loyal to him. I just don't want him to throw away all of that; heck, I don't want him lose any of you guys either. "_

 _Krillin fell silent, watching Raditz close his eyes. The bridge of his nose creased. Then he twisted his head away from Krillin._

" _Don't worry." Krillin raised a thumbs up to Raditz. "I'll watch out for him, that's what friends are for."_

" _I put my faith in you, after all;" Raditz opened his eyes to Krillin, "I'm aware you're Kakarot's childhood friend, right?"_

" _Yeah," Krillin smiled, rubbing his bald head. "Don't worry, I'm sure Goku will never think about abandoning us."_

" _Good to know." Raditz replied, before watching the swaying waves at sea._

 _ **Now…**_

That conversation… that was the last conversation Raditz had with Krillin, before departing for Otherworld _._ How was he doing any way?

"Guys, we should really focus on the enemy." Bulma said, waving her hands down at Gohan and Vegeta, trying to defuse the tension.

"Hmph." Vegeta hummed, flicking his head to the door. "Like it or not, I'm staying until Kakarot gets here."

"Agreed." Gohan replied, following Vegeta with determination in his eyes. "Krillin?"

"Uh… yeah." Krillin answered Gohan's call. "Bulma, Dende, please say safe."

"You got it." Bulma said, raising a thumb to Krillin.

Before Gohan went on, he felt a nudge at his arm.

"Gohan." Dende said, keeping his voice low. "Stay safe. I don't trust him."

"Me neither." Gohan replied, keeping his voice low. "You stay safe too."

The trio departed; Krillin, Vegeta and Gohan head off into the skies, scouting for their targets.

But it wasn't long until they ran into them.

"There you runts are!" Dodoria roared, blasting off towards them. "I'm not letting you get away!"

Gohan and Krillin glanced at each other, before nodding.

From Vegeta, they split paths; and again split from each other. Dodoria stopped, observing both Gohan and Krillin flying away from him. Then his eyes locked onto to Vegeta, pursuing Zarbon. Dodoria twisted his body to Vegeta. He blasted off to Vegeta.

"No!" Gohan said, blasting off after Dodoria.

A smile crept on his crusty lips.

"Gohan! Wait!" Krillin yelled, jerking to a stop.

Just as soon as Gohan closed the gap between himself and Dodoria, Dodoria twisted his body to Gohan, swinging his spiked hands to the boy.

Gohan widened his eyes.

"You idiot!" Vegeta roared. Vegeta's boots rammed into Dodoria's jaws, before tossing the pink alien into the blue, jagged lands below.

 _Again!_ Dodoria thought, his eyes cracking with seething rage. Again that monkey had hit his face! He stretched his body out, stopping him from falling any further.

"Why you filthy monkey!" Dodoria roared, raising his massive fists above his head. "You'll pay! You'll pay!"

"Oh, someone's mad now." Zarbon said, flicking his green hair. His amber eyes fell on the trio before him; Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan remained- locked in their grasps.

"You better be ready baldy." Vegeta whispered, his teeth gritted in annoyance. He didn't fancy being caught by them again. Not today.

"GROH!" Dodoria roared, blasting up at the trio in a vicious hue of red.

The pink alien rushed at them like a freight train, no… like a massive missile aimed at the trio. A head on attack would surely injure them with grievous wounds. Something that Vegeta knew.

"Now!" Vegeta yelled, covering his eyes. Gohan also covered his eyes.

"Solar flare!" Krillin yelled, flashing his hands close to his face.

Just in those brief moments, a smile left Zarbon's lips. How predictable…

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled, raising a hand above his head. A yellow beam erupted from his palms, before shooting towards Dodoria's direction.

With a faint throb, Dodoria fell back, only for the harsh light to fade off.

 _Snap!_ Krillin thought, gritting his teeth. _I thought solar flare and Gohan's Masenko would have given us more time to come up with and strategy- wait…_ His eyes flicked to Vegeta, to realise he was not there. Same for Zarbon, he was also absent.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled. Krillin whipped his head, only to see the pale palm aimed at his face.

"Good riddance is all I have to say." Zarbon said, holding his palm at Krillin. "Farewell."

Paralysed in his tracks, Krillin failed to budge a single muscle. His eyes were blank as an orange glow grew brighter with every second. Was he really going to die now? Alone?

"Oh _Zarbon!_ " Vegeta yelled from the airs below. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What can you possibly-" Zarbon's voice fell into a murmur as he met with Vegeta's gaze.

Vegeta had Dodoria by the throat, with Gohan ready to strike the pink alien at any given time.

"Wait, Vegeta!" Dodoria said, frantically waving his arms at Vegeta. "If you don't kill me, I'll tell you about the truth of Planet Vegeta." Maybe this might get the pink alien to remain alive.

Zarbon furrowed a brow.

Vegeta smirked.

"I suppose," Vegeta said, twisting his head to meet Dodoria's trembling ones. "What do you know of my home?"

Dodoria gulped, with Zarbon's stern gaze fixed on Dodoria. One thing was certain; Dodoria messed up.

"Lord Frieza knew of the Saiyan prowess." Dodoria began. "That's why he completely eradicated the Saiyans."

"So, Frieza was scared of the Saiyan's powers." Vegeta said, smirking at Dodoria. "before we could even reach to his level of power, he wiped us all out." His smirk dropped.

"And what are you going to do about the death of your race?" Zarbon questioned, raising a palm down at Vegeta. "repopulate with a weaker race then your own. The Earthlings are the weakest race in the universe."

Krillin gritted his teeth at that remark.

"You think I'm going to believe everything you say?" Vegeta replied, twisting his head up to Zarbon. The Earthlings, ony a selected few could ever hold such a challenge to other aliens, even to himself. But it was a shame that only a few could defend their entire race.

As Vegeta switched his focus to Zarbon, Dodoria's crusty lips danced a grin.

Dodoria opened his mouth, with a blaze of yellow erupting from his mouth.

If only he knew that Vegeta wasn't going to fall for the same trick.

With another Ki ball, Vegeta rammed his hand into Dodoria's mouth, forcing the energy back down.

"You think I'm stupid to let you hit me with that again?" Vegeta said, smirking at Dodoria with his dark eyes. "That stupidity is going to cost you."

"Vegeta!" Dodoria yelled, trying to free his throat from Vegeta. But it was futile. Dodoria shifted his eyes over to Zarbon, his eyes pleading for help.

Zarbon shook his head, closing his eyes and ignoring his comrades pleas.

And with a light, Dodoria was no more.

In the aftermath of the light, splatters of body parts fell into the blue, jagged lands below.

Krillin widened his eyes, Gohan covered his mouth. Vegeta, just like with Nappa, killed another opponent; without an inch of remorse.

Vegeta's black eyes met up with Zarbon.

"Now, where was I?" Vegeta said, his gaze locking with Zarbon's amber ones.

A laugh left Zarbon's lips, with him running a hand through his green hair.

"You've made my life much easier Vegeta." Zarbon said, his amber eyes small as though he was angry. "I don't need to hide my true form any more."

"True- what?" Vegeta said, seeing Zarbon transform before his eyes.

 _Great… another freaky alien that can transform…_ Krillin thought, backing away from both Vegeta and Zarbon. He glanced over to Gohan, to where Gohan remained frozen in place.

Without a second to lose, Vegeta dived out of the way, dodging Zarbon's massive arms.

 _He had another form?_ Vegeta thought, zooming far from Zarbon. With tensed arms, he rapidly pulled and pushed his hands out to Zarbon, firing multiple Ki blasts at the pursing giant.

Vegeta's eyes widened. Even with _that_ Zarbon wasn't even fazed by one strike.

A hand lunged out from the smoke, before gripping Vegeta's head and sealing his mouth shut.

"Vegeta…" Zarbon said, showing his fangs at the Saiyan Prince. "You should have surrendered when you had the chance." His eyes widened, seething with rage. "Monkeys with no class and little civilised behaviour should be wiped out!"

Vegeta gripped Zarbon's wrists, trying to free himself from Zarbon's crushing grips. His height didn't really help him either against this bulked up freak of nature.

 _I'm getting weaker…_ Vegeta thought, forcing his eyes to remain open. _I can't let him, I can't let_ _ **Frieza**_ _get away with what he's done!_

 _I can hit him with a Destructo Disk but…_ Krillin thought, running a thumb to his lips, _that might kill both of them. Solar flare might not be the best option either. And Gohan…_ his eyes fell over to the paralysed boy.

The thought of death… it was still unreal to the boy. Gohan shook his head, what was he doing? He was in a real battle, he had to do something. As much as he hated joining up with Vegeta, Vegeta was their best shot at survival- until Goku arrives.

"Ka me ha me,"

"Masenko,"

A glint of blue caught Zarbon's amber eyes. Even though it was just a mere flicker of light, the growing sound of the light became increasingly louder. The alien whipped his head around, to be met with the bald monk and boy.

"HA!" The duo yelled, thrusting their hands at the towering Zarbon.

Then with one swipe, both beams of Ki were swatted away like flies.

"Die! You filthy creatures!" Zarbon said, thrusting a palm at the duo. Krillin and Gohan raised their arms up, waiting for the blow to hit.

However, there was none.

 _Drip… drip…_

"You see, when a Saiyan survives a close death situation, we come back even more powerful than before." Vegeta said, smirking.

His white gloves were drenched with blood, where his fist was shoved into Zarbon's armour. With only a gasp, Zarbon trailed his trembling eyes down to Vegeta, where the Saiyan's fist rested deep within the walls of his gut.

"I'll say this is the end of the line for you." Vegeta said, rubbing the blood off from his face. His coal eyes met with Zarbon's amber ones.

"Vegeta! Don't-"

Before Zarbon could finish his words, Vegeta blasted a hole through Zarbon's gut with a surge of purple Ki.

Releasing his grip, Zarbon fell into the blue lands below. With a splash, he vanished without a trace.

However, just when one ends, another one begins.

An applaud of hands came from the green skies above.

Sweat trickled down Vegeta's face. No- they couldn't have!

Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta turned their heads to the sound of applause. All three of their eyes widened.

" _Prince_ Vegeta. It's nice to see your doing so well." The purple horned alien said, keeping his posture tall.

"Ginyu!" Vegeta exclaimed, falling back. _Just when I thought Zarbon and Dodoria were done, I have these morons to deal with!_

However, Gohan and Krillin weren't shocked at that fact of the Ginyu force finding them. It was who the duo found who stood by the Ginyu force.

Okome.

"Why would you?" Gohan exclaimed, his brows raised as his gaze met with Okome's ones.

Okome's eyes refused to meet with theirs. Her head shook side to side, as though she had nothing to do with the Ginyu force.

"Okome!" Gohan shouted once again, before Krillin gripping Gohan by the shoulder. "Let her go!"

"Let who go?" A small, alien said, peeping from being Ginyu. Guldo, the four eyed freak who Vegeta loathed so much.

Vegeta's jaws clenched shut. There was someone else who wasn't apart of the Ginyu force either.

His little brother Tarble.

"You!" Vegeta yelled, his voice trembling as his coal eyes pierced, like daggers, at Tarble. The last person he thought Frieza was going to get his hands on… just why?

Tarble bowed his head, ashamed to meet his older brother's ones.

The amount of rage running through Vegeta's blood made his body tremble, as though he was ready to erupt.

Vegeta took a breath. He knew that being angry now wasn't going to solve anything. If more than anything, he was saving that for Frieza. Right now, he had to survive against the storm that was yet to come.

Even admitting that Kakarot may be their best bet at survival.

 _Author notes: Sorry for the late chapter and I'm going to say sorry again for the bad news that is yet to come. Since now I'm attending University, the later chapters I have planned for this fanfic will take a lot of time to publish. So far, I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter because of the workload of my studies. However, I haven't given up on completing this fanfic, I will get to the Cell games. I may have to post every three months or more, so that may be four chapters a year._

 _On another note, I may not go beyond the Cell games, considering that's if this fanfic gets popular in the future. I know I did dropped hints on Beerus and the Super Saiyan God myths but I'm not sure if I'm willing to go that far, I mean if Broly's still around I have no idea if anyone wants him to have a God transformation, who knows? Or if anyone wants a wacky twist of other potential scenarios of another timeline, maybe Gohan Black? Just random ideas._

 _On a lighter note, I could drop some specials if anyone's interested. Of course, they don't have to tie into the story. By the power of Xeno Trunks, I could make a random scenario, so if anyone wants to see how a what if scenario would play out, drop a comment and I'll try to write one- just under one condition; no Yoai or Yuri. I think there's already a lot of that content out there, besides the fact that I'm not interested in distorting some character's personalities that were established in the cannon (I'm also including movies as the cannon basis of some of the characters in this fanfic too). Sorry but I'm not sorry, but it completely goes against the characterizations of what the character's valued and yada yada. Forget about me writing a whole essay on writing why I don't like Yoai and Yuri._

 _Sorry for the news, I just don't know when to post, even with little community of people who enjoy reading this fanfic. Until then, may you all enjoy your lives._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing off_


	28. Frieza's Special Forces: The Ginyu Force

_Author notes: I'm back again with a new chapter, sorry for the long wait! Before I continue, I want to pay my regards to Hiromu Tsuru, she was the Japanese voice actor of Bulma who passed away a couple of weeks ago. Rest in peace Hiromu. I'll make sure to dedicate a special chapter for Bulma. However, the special chapter will not tie into the main canon of this story, just not to confuse you guys. Hopefully it should be available at the end of December, so consider this as a present to you guys and in respect for Hiromu._

 _Now, let's continue with the newest chapter of Dimensions Apart._

 **South Galaxy - Nameless Planet**

The caverns; dark and silent. Only a flicker of the golden rays of light peered into the cracks of the cavern from high above the jagged, black mountains.

Rest. This was crucial right now, besides the fact that they had to stay hidden from Cooler's forces.

Saishi slid open one eye, whilst the other one was bound to darkness. How long will it be until her other eye healed? Well actually, how long was it going to take her whole body to heal? She was just a mangled heap of flesh and shattered bones at this point. She yawned, wincing as her bones creaked under the pain. Saishi shuffled to her right, then to her left- she groaned.

The constant sound of a slow, thunderous thumping kept her awake, besides the hard surface that the soft cotton laid across.

 _This just isn't working for me._ Saishi thought, slowly lifting her body up to a seating position. Trying to get comfortable was a mission in itself.

Something tightened around her waist. Saishi froze. Her violet eye trailed down, then her body stiffened even more.

Broly's Saiyan tail. It was wrapped around her waist. Her eyes followed behind her, leading to the sleeping giant's bandaged, muscular back facing her. Although, it was difficult to see if Broly was awake or not. He laid on his front, his face concealed by his toned arms.

Saishi's face burned red. Her fingers curled to her lips. His tail remained firm around her waist, as though she wasn't able to escape. Saishi sighed. Wait… Broly wasn't the type to sleep.

 _Let the monster sleep…_ Karu whispered within the deeps of Saishi's mind. Her crimson eyes observed Saishi's tensed actions. _Or he will tear you apart…_ Her fangs drew close to Saishi's soul, her soft growl brushing past her back.

Saishi peered over to Broly's back, carefully trying to not tug at his tail.

From the little detail Saishi could see from his arms, Broly's eyes were shut- not squinted. And his brows were not furrowed, just slightly dipped, as though he was at ease with himself. His breaths were deep, but not wavering.

 _He looks so calm._ Saishi thought, relaxing her body. His sense of peace tempted Saishi to stray closer, like a moth to a flame. _To think someone who sees himself as a monster and destroys… I would never thought he would be-_

 _Calm?_ Karu replied, sneering. _It's normal for any of you_ _ **Mortals.**_ _Sleep is for the weak- pah! Look at this devil rotting his life away._ Her fangs spilled open from her scaly jaws. _I would have slitted his throat by now._ Her scorching breaths spewed past Saishi, burning her within her mind. _Think about taking that Saiyan's DNA apart of yourself. You could be on equal footing with Mira-_

A wince tugged at Broly's throat. Saishi crept back, trying to remain as quiet as she can.

 _No._ Saishi thought, keeping her breaths slow and controlled. _I've had enough of my blood mixed as it is, if I take another sample, I'll die._

Broly's tail tightened around her waist, before dragging Saishi back closer to him. Saishi covered her mouth, refusing to let a little sound leave her lungs.

 _Why is he still holding on to me?_ Saishi thought, glancing over to his tail. _It's not that I have the energy to run away._

Her back leaned against his back, as though his back offered support to her shattered body. Not that Broly's body wasn't in any better condition. His back still had scars carved deep into his flesh, not to mention that his Ki left him completely drained.

Sure a Saiyan's tail is their weak point but his tail crushed her waist. Her eyes glanced back over to the slumbering Saiyan.

Saishi froze yet again.

Broly's coal, empty eyes met her gaze. His grip relaxed on Saishi, but his eyes closed again. Just when Saishi could let out a sigh of relief, a deep yawn left the Saiyan's lungs.

"... Sleep." Broly said, his half open black eyes looked over to the stone walls ahead. "Use my back if you can't sleep on the floor."

Saishi blinked, waiting for another reaction. But the Saiyan remained still.

"You sure?" Saishi said, slowly laying her back against his. "I don't want to hurt you more, you know?"

A small grunt left Broly's throat. Saishi got up, trying to ease his pain.

Broly's pupils shrivelled away. No… that pain, it was still there. It squirmed deep in the tissues of his abdomen. This wasn't good at all.

"This pain is **nothing** Saishi." Broly replied, gritting his teeth. He buried his head into his arms, trying to ignore the pain sprawling across his entire body. His Ki, ruptured. His body, broken past his limit. He just had to survive. Death just wasn't an option right now. He just couldn't let his Ki slip again, otherwise it will surely rip him apart.

Saishi closed her eyes, focusing her sensory skills on the land around them.

Nothing… well, they were asleep so their Ki couldn't have given them away. Their Ki would have been at the lowest point since the body is relaxed.

A heat brushed against her back, quickly escalating into a heat that matches a molten, iron rod.

"Grck!" Broly gasped. He curled into himself, his eyes cracked open wide with red veins. This pain, this burden, why did it have to be him of all people? A _Legendary_ gift? A power anyone dreamed of attaining?

No, it wasn't this "great" gift that those _bastards_ make it out to be. How could anyone be so ignorant about such a power? It was literally tearing him apart. Of course, _they'll_ never understand the burden. All that it was to them; the Saiyans, was the unimaginable power _blessed_ to the user.

Another roar of pain left his throat, his hands clawing the stone grounds, clawing his neck. His tail loosened. Saishi frantically leapt away from him. Her eyes trembled upon looking back.

 _Blood…_ Saishi thought, looking at the crimson patches seeping across the bandage of his back.

"Broly." Saishi said, trying to get through his howls of pain. "Just hang on."

 _I hate doing this._ Saishi thought, looking within her mind. She always had to rely on that Demon's help. _Karu,_ Saishi called within herself. _I only ask if you can heal me so that I can help him. I've had enough of this pain._

… _You'll never change will you?_ Karu replied, circling her claws against the abyss of Saishi's mind. _Very well, take it. Just pray that Towa doesn't catch on._

The warmth came down to her mangled flesh, breathing life into them. Her bones clicked together. Saishi ripped off the bandage masking her other eye, freeing her sight from the darkness.

Instant regeneration, a gift blessed by the Namekians. But, this technique could only be used ever so rarely. It used a vast amount of her Ki reserves; but if Karu was willing to cooperate, then this held no problem. However, there was a price to pay when one's soul is bound to a Demon.

 _I don't know what it is that's triggering Broly so much pain but I'm going to have to help him if I have any shot at beating Salza._ Saishi thought, crouching down next to Broly, whom laid in the stone ground.

Grunting. Broly's hand gripped his neck, choking his pain- silencing his weakness to any enemy that would attack him in that vulnerable state. Being vulnerable was not an option!

"Broly." Saishi said, stroking her hand over the nape of his neck. "Breath," her hand brushed over to his back, "and keep breathing." She hummed, pulling away the bloody bandages from his gaping wounds. She repeated those words again and again, like a repeated movement of a spider weaving it's fine web of silk.

Then came the hard part.

Saishi coated her hands in a gentle, amber flame.

"I have no intention of harming you Broly." Saishi said, pressing her hands over his raw, tensed back.

A violent roar rattled thought out Broly's body. He shook his head, blinded by pain- pain from this birth-right killing him ever so slowly. His fingers dug into the tough grounds, crushing and cracking like bones.

At any rate, the Saiyan could use his Super Saiyan ability and kill Saishi right here.

"Broly!" Saishi yelled, trying to keep her hands on the behemoth. "I'm trying to help you!" _He must be blinded by pain._ Saishi thought, keeping her hand firm on the fatigued muscles of his back.

A gold aura consumed Broly. That meant one thing…

His hair spiked up, flashing gold. His eyes snapped a steely teal.

Saishi winced, her skin burning from his wild, bloodthirsty aura. A sharp stab of pain zipped past the right side of her chin. A drop of blood trickled down her skin. Saishi gritted her teeth in agitation.

"Damn it! I'm just asking you to listen to me Broly!" Saishi yelled up at the cavern roof. "and I'm not letting you bleed out to death." Saishi dug her clawed hands into his back. "Control your damn Ki! Breath! Stop being so weak!"

 _Weak willed…_

His roars vanished into the wind. Broly closed his teal eyes, his hair fading away to black. He bowed his head low to the grounds.

 _A disgrace… trash… an outcast…_

 _A monster…_

Those words, they remained deep within his subconscious. But nothing else could cause him more pain than these three things; a glint of silver, crying and the sound of Kakarot's name.

Saishi knelt down besides him, her wavy strands of hair concealed her violet eyes. Why did she go on and say that? Weak?

"I'm sorry Broly," Saishi said, stroking his bare back with her human hands. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright." Broly replied, covering his face with his arms, as his head laid against the stone, cold floors. "If I had powered up any higher, I would have lost my sanity." He took a ragged breath, keeping his Ki in check. "Just worry for yourself. It's bound to happen some way or another. When that day comes, you won't have to worry about me." He smirked over to Saishi.

Saishi's brows dipped up, as though they were disturbed. She knew what he was referring to.

"No, Broly." Saishi shook her head. "I can't-"

"You'll just have to kill me and move on." Broly continued, breaking his gaze with Saishi. "My sense of reasoning is getting weaker. Eventually, my reasoning will just be reduced to an animal."

"How could you say stuff about yourself like that?" Saishi her voice quivered. Her hands halted at the nape of his neck.

"Why do you care so much?"

Saishi drew her hand close to her chest. Her face burned red from shame and irritation.

"Remember when I told you to mind your own business?" Broly said, lifting his head up to meet her weakening gaze. "You should have listened." His eyes narrowed at his prey. "Planets fall like flies when you disturb the monster in my blood." His voice fell into a low growl. "There's no going back on your word."

A cold shiver rushed down Saishi's spine. Samoe was right. Saishi covered her mouth, sealing her cries of angst. First it was with Towa, for power. And now she made another mistake with a monster much worse than Mira. Broly; the embodiment of rage and destruction.

She took a short breath, her eyes brimmed with determination.

"... Well, I don't plan on going back." Saishi relaxed her hands. "I have some things to do and I won't let myself get killed before that happens."

"Good. I'm not I'm favour of holding back when that day arrives." Broly smirked. "Although…" His voice fell below hearing. He drew his arms close to his face as he laid on the grounds.

Saishi waited. But the Saiyan did not repeat his words.

"Broly…" Saishi said, arching a brow at him. The Saiyan didn't reply. "Teacher?"

"Go sleep." Broly mumbled.

"But you hate sleeping." Saishi knelt next to him, observing his concealed face.

"Only thirty minutes." Broly mumbled. "If you disturb me during that time, I'll **break** your body." He snapped his eyes at Saishi, annoyed at her constant squabbling. "You should be grateful you can sleep whenever."

"So everytime you get into a critical situation, or beat, you sleep?" Saishi clarified, raising a finger to his nose. "I'm still trying to figure out how you're still able to move in all that pain you're in." She tilted her head to that thought.

Broly was a stubborn Saiyan after all. When it came to his injuries; no matter how bad they were, he forced his way through and do what had to be done.

"... Shut up." Broly slid his eyes shut. "I want to kill you so _badly_ right now." He mumbled, gritting his teeth as his voice strained. His fists itched for blood, his tongue craved for blood and his ears yearned for the quietest drips of blood.

But his stomach ached for food. Food would have been his main priorities but trying not to loose blood now was another task in itself.

Saishi's hand brushed through the Saiyan's wild, stiff hair. Saishi observed the Saiyan drifting away into his slumber. Her lips drew close to Broly's ears.

"Let's get through this together." Saishi purred, her voice smooth like arms of a swaying flame. "I'll shoulder that rage you held on to for too long." Her fingers circled through his hair. "I am your student after all."

"... My rage can't be tamed, kid." Broly replied, opening his eyelids half way. "I've accepted it. It's just a matter of time now." He shifted from his front, laying on his side and faced towards the girl. "When that happens; don't hold back. I'm saying this as an enemy."

Saishi remained quiet. Her fingers brushed down to his neck.

"Are you still hurt?" Saishi asked, her eyes trailing over to his abdomen. Saishi's hand gently brushed his abdomen; his scar from birth.

Broly's breaths fell short, panting as though Saishi's fingers were like daggers.

"Cut that out." Broly said, curling closer into himself. His skin tensed to Saishi's cold touch. What was she gaining at? "Go sleep." He slapped her hand away, his words wheezed through his lips.

"Your father was right. You're tough but underneath you're fragile. _What a terrible pain you must be in..."_ She drew her hands to herself, letting Broly relax his breathing.

"Don't ever touch me there again." Broly snarled, furrowing his brows. "Grck…" His eyelids creased, his face saying as though he was going to vomit.

Her eyes, why were they crimson? Broly snapped his eyes open, gazing into the crimson depths of her abyss.

Despair.

"Who are you?" Broly said, shuffling up to a kneel. Saishi's Ki; how could it have turned so lifeless, so malicious?

" _Me?"_ _Saishi_ replied, her crimson slitted eyes slid open again. Her tongue licked the corner of her lips as her sharp canines peered out. Her gaze reflected those unworldly. _"I'm still the same person you know. Broly."_ Her lips grew into a smirk as her reptilian gaze remained fixed on him.

Something was definitely wrong. Saishi was never coy.

 _Saishi_ looked over to her hands, her claws; observing every little scale that coated her arms. It was as though she was amused at herself. But the air around her flew with caution.

"I have no time to play." Broly said, raising his voice. "Who are you really?"

Saishi laughed, swaying up to her feet. Her smile dropped.

" _You're not special if you think you're the only one regarded as a monster."_ Saishi replied, her voice hissing to that of the demon within her. _"I'm the demon caged within her body, her blood poisoned by my fangs and her mind set a flame by my wrath."_ Her eyes narrowed at the weakened Saiyan. _"I wouldn't want you to push past her limit, not when I dwell deep inside her mind."_

Broly gripped his head. Just by looking into whatever that thing's eyes crushed his mind. Similar to his crown; it was as though he was being subdued under mind control.

Magic, something that Towa was specifically talented at. Karu was yet another creature able to conjure such impure magic.

"You're not human," Broly asked, rising up to his feet. "You're that Makio- whatever demon Saishi spoke about."

" _Not quite..."_ Karu replied, holding Saishi's body to her control. " _But a Saiyan like yourself, you're quite the devil aren't you?"_

 _Devil…_ that word clawed at the Saiyan's mind. He'd rather have Saishi talk than this **thing**.

"Give me back Saishi!" Broly said, yelling at the husk of Saishi. "Grgh!" He choked. He covered his lips, his body burning with his Ki. _I have to keep it together._ Broly thought, resting one knee onto the ground. _Or I will really lose it this time around._

" _The girl? Now why would you have someone as weak as her around?"_ Karu said, running a hand over to her chest. _"Her powers all come from me. She's nothing without-"_

"Shut up!" Broly growled lowly. "When I know what's mine, I intend to keep it." The bridge of his nose creased. His eyes glared at Karu's crimson ones.

Karu narrowed her eyes. Yes, those eyes were blinded by rage, and also able to kill. But, his rage will only get the best of him.

His body swirled with a gold aura, before snapping his hair golden and eyes teal. His body burned with pain, but the Saiyan wasn't going to back down. Saishi promised a challenge- he wasn't going to let this chance go.

Broly darted towards Karu, although Karu let out a yawn. As Broly threw a punch, Karu turned her back on him. This aggravated Broly further.

Thwack!

"Grgh!" Broly winced, his arm caught within the spikes of Karu's armoured tail.

 _Crik!_

"GRAGH!" Broly yelled. Karu's spikes pierced into his arm, paralysing and rendering it useless. With a yell, Broly dislocated his wrist. Karu released her grip. Broly leapt far away from Karu, gripping his broken arm. His back slammed into the stone wall, causing the Saiyan to push against the cold surface.

" _Tch Tch…"_ Karu shook her head, wiggling her tail at the Saiyan. _"Respect the rocks, they're giving you shelter after all."_

With a crack, Broly snapped his wrist back together. But the pain of that fatal stab was going to stay there for a long time. His sight blurred.

He stumbled onto one knee. Panting, sweat trickled down his face. His hair and eyes faded to black.

" _Oh… out of energy I see?"_ Karu grinned, licking her fangs. She pulled out her claws, similar to those of sharpened knives. _"I suppose I can have a taste of your blood now."_

" _KARU! I said cut it out!"_ Saishi yelled from the chains within her mind. _"No more blood! Damn it! I told you to stay put!"_

Saishi's body stopped.

Broly crouched to the floors, licking away his blood from his shattered forearm. He was already weak from losing two litres of blood. Surely he was going to lose consciousness now.

" _I've had my fun."_ Karu said, closing the eyes of Saishi's possessed body. _"Go on."_

Her violet eyes snapped over to Broly. With a small dash, Saishi ran to his aid.

"Hey, stay with me." Saishi said, catching Broly by the head. _Oh Kami, he's so heavy!_ Saishi knelt under his weight. She shuffled back, laying his body gently on the grounds. She rested his head close to her chest. "Broly?" Saishi said, running her hand through the back of his hair as his head laid close in her arms.

His breaths shook, grunting with every in take of breath. The pain was unbearable right now. No words left the Saiyan's lips. He had to focus on breathing right now. Broly nestled closer to Saishi, burying into her warmth.

"Urk." Saishi squirmed, trying to adjust to Broly's firm grip. Saishi took another steady breath. "Breathe. Focus on my heart to help you relax." She drew her lips closer to his forehead. "I'm not going anywhere." Saishi embraced him closely. She didn't mean for this to happen.

After several minutes, Broly's despair fell into a deep slumber. His muscles were now relaxed, but he remained huddled close to Saishi's body.

With a little snip, Saishi tied the last bandage around Broly's shattered body. She prayed to the Kami's that he wasn't going to awake violently.

"... Kid…" Broly's voice fell husky, his word muffled as his face rested against the maroon shirt of her chest.

"Yes?" Saishi replied, cradling his head under her chin.

That was all that the Saiyan wanted to hear.

"Broly." Saishi said, stroking his head. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I should have warned you about _her-"_

A Ki signal caught her attention. Saishi turned her focus to the cavern roof, waiting for any other danger signs to emerge.

A minute… two minutes… the danger still remained.

They had to make haste now. But how? Broly was on his last threads and Saishi couldn't carry him all the way, she was tiny compared to him.

One of the dangers was Salza. He flew over the misty, blue mountains, clicking his scouter for any readings of Ki down below. Whatever that was, something was definitely done there. Something that shouldn't even be here. Salza held the button of his scouter.

"Sire, there's an abnormal reading of Ki here." Salza reported to Cooler. "Shall I pursue it?"

"Call for your aid." Cooler replied, answering Salza's call. "Do not be rash, you've already lost both of your squad members." He gazed over the blue planet with his crimson eyes from his space ship. He crouched forwards from his iron throne. "I wouldn't recommend destroying the mountain either, they could slip away unharmed. I want a clear kill from you."

"Understood, my Lord."

Far to the west, close to the foot of the mountains, Paragus remained still. That energy, what on Planet Vegeta was that? That was definitely not his son for sure.

It wasn't long until Cooler's men knew of Karu's deadly energy. But they weren't the only ones who knew.

Within the realms of Hell, Towa perked her head up.

"Mira." Towa said, looking over her shoulder. "Did you feel that energy?" Her eyes drained from all colour. That energy to this day, that _creature's_ will hadn't faded away. No wonder Saishi was a difficult one to get back...

"Yes." Mira replied, opening his eyes to the scarlet sunset afar. "But you should not worry, my master." His eyes narrowed. "She is only a world away from us, it is not enough to distort time itself."

"Given if I let her live longer, that abomination is going to do something much worse than that." Towa said, stamping her staff into the red earth. "I should just steal another one of the future boy's time patrollers- a Namekian of the Dragon Clan to be precise, to counter her demonic will." She muttered.

Mira's eyes observed Towa's ones with caution.

"Master, why did you not let me finish her?" Mira asked, walking besides his creator. "At least that would be the last of your failures out of the way." He clenched his fists

"Failures?" Towa questioned, tilting her head to Mira. "They're all just pawns in a game. Without one, I wouldn't have made any progress to my research." Her fingers stroked her staff. "However, Saishi still has some use for me." She smiled. "Her little sister is still alive out there. And remember what she wished for?"

"... Okome? For Saishi to return."

"And what do dragons like Shenron do?"

Mira set his serious gaze on his master. He knew what she was planning.

"You bound that dragon and Saishi's soul to one body at the cost of your own blood." Mira answered. "The only thing missing from Saishi now is a drop of the Saiyan's blood. She will be on the levels of the Gods."

"Don't be silly Mira." Towa said, laughing. "Her body will fade away in due time. Besides, she only have several years left before her body becomes just a heap of research." Towa's face straightened. "Saishi will die if she has her blood mixed with any more races. The Earthlings after all are weak, and Saishi is originally a human on Earth, that's that. However…" Towa raised a finger to her nose. "Never underestimate an Earthlings determination, that's why she's still alive to this day."

Mira raised a brow. His creator was telling the truth. If it wasn't for Saishi's resolve to defend who she cared about, and her determination to see that through, she would have been dead within the first seconds of Towa's research.

"Master. What shall we do about the Black Dragon?" Mira asked, his hands gripping his crossed arms. "She is technically forged from your blood."

"But I do not control her will Mira." Towa replied, looking over to the fine details of her staff. "If I knew that the creator of the Dragon had to be alive, I wouldn't have killed him or used his DNA." Her violet eyes met with Mira's ones. "But at least I know now about how the Namek's connect to the wish granting Dragon." She smiled. "Let's make haste Mira."

Kami, the creator of Earth's dragon; Shenron- or Shenlong as some would say, was one of such examples. Kami's divine wisdom and knowledge allowed him to create a wish granting Dragon. However, in creating the Dragon, his knowledge and wisdom had to be poured into the Dragon's being- along with his life. If the creator dies, so does the Dragon.

What an excellent piece of research that Towa will refer back to.

Meanwhile, back within the cavern walls, Saishi reached into her sash, pulling out the scroll. She bit her lip. She placed the scroll back into her sash. Who was she kidding? There was no other place to possibly hide now, not any that came to her mind at the moment. Besides the fact that Towa could tail her through the scroll.

The scroll, it had a strong magic tied to it, something more stronger, more divine than that of Towa's dark magic. Who ever had this power would definitely know Saishi already, besides Trunks of course.

 _Saishi, change your form._ Karu whispered closely to Saishi. _Transform into me._ Her serpentine tongue hissed through her fangs.

A sharp shiver raced down Saishi's spine. Her skin crawled to the thought of that disgusting form.

 _You're already a quarter of the way there._ Karu continued, swishing her armoured tail on the floorless abyss of her mind.

Saishi coiled her tail behind her. _Crap…_ She tried to remain calm. _Karu, I'm not turning into that_ _ **thing.**_ _It hurts so much._

 _Then tell me, how else are you going to escape, with that dead weight dragging you down?_ Karu sneered, her black claws drawing close to Saishi's soul, which glowed purple against the darkness of her mind. Her head reached down close to Saishi's back, the demon's crimson, reptilian eyes were just as big as Saishi's entire height. Her red, sleek horns rested on her head, like a crown, flicked back to any enemy that dared to strike behind her.

 _It's been so long that I've felt anything within this tomb of human flesh and bones._ Karu growled, her black wings cracked open, like bones of her preys. _Towa may have mixed your blood with the Nameks, but she failed to bound the dragon to your will._ She hissed. _A fool, you have to have the Creator of the Dragon to abide to their will. Or the dragon will stray from what wish it had to grant._ Smoke spewed from her mouth. _Didn't you_ _ **wish**_ _to protect your sibling? To protect those that you cared about?_ She snapped her jaws at the girl.

Saishi dared not to move from her mental cage.

 _No reply I hear…_ Karu hissed, reeling her head away from Saishi's soul. _You were a failed experiment by Towa. To mix a Namek's blood for the purpose of gaining the ability for a wish granting Dragon? Such blasphemy._ She slammed her armoured tail against the floors. _Out of an act of despairation, Towa bounded my soul to yours for as long as you live- she even cut her blood to ensure the success of merging my being into a mortal like you._

Saishi's violet eyes looked over to Broly. His head tucked closely into her arms; her scaly flesh hid underneath her clothes. Her eyes softened at the resting Saiyan, his face holding only peace. What would he say if he saw _that_ _ **form**_ _?_ That form; although Mira tried to force her into that form back when Turles appeared, it failed on his part.

But she couldn't bear the pain of that form. It was nothing compared to a few bones clicking here and there. This was a change in her whole body structure, something that the Frieza race life forms were capable of.

But there wasn't any time to dawdle on these things. Do or die. She had to live.

Saishi brought her head close to Broly's forehead, her forehead touching his gently.

"Forgive me Broly." Saishi spoke softly. "It's going to get a little rough from here." She embraced his head with her arms, sheltering his vulnerable yet tranquil state.

Saishi laid Broly on the grounds besides her. Her tail coiling around her as defence. She crouched down on all fours, taking slow and steady breaths. Her eyes quivered, frightened for the pain that was to strike her. She closed her eyes, praying that she didn't lose control over her physical body.

Karu grinned from the depths of the girl's mind.

A black aura consumed the girl. Black, excessive scales encased her human skin, her wings cracking from her back. Spikes cracked out from her head, her teeth sharpening to that of the demon within her. Her form grew, shifting as the demonic power surged into her being. A deathly screech left her lungs, like nails on a chalkboard.

All her growth stopped. Her crimson, slitted eyes fixed at the laying Saiyan before her claws.

The demon-dragon curled her tail around the Saiyan, gently lifting him up and over to her back and resting him between the gaps of the long spikes running down her spine. Her gaze shifted to the tunnels below, leading darker and deeper into the planet's depths. She vanished into the black hands of the dark, carrying the injured Broly along with her.

From the dark skies above, Salza hovered. Sweat trickled down his face as he held the shattered shards of his scouter. Just what on Earth was that? Not only was there a crazy amount of Ki, but he could literally taste the malice in the air. He had to get some reinforcements, this wasn't a battle to take so likely.

From the navy mountains ahead, Paragus remained frozen. Rage, despair, malice… why did that air hang so thickly around these mountains? It was similar to that of Cooler, yet much otherworldly.

A screech echoed. Paragus tensed his body. That was no sound of any creature he heard of, yet that sound was like setting fire to the mind. Whatever it was, Saishi and his son better be alright.

An hour later.

Deeper into the caverns, a black flame flickered in the darkness. Water trickled within the endless tunnels under the mountain, where many underground springs glistened in the friendly blue glow from the little light which streamed from the cracks of the cavern walls above. A cool hiss of steam swirled from under her heated claws.

This place should be safe for now.

The demon-dragon laid onto the cool floors, her tail gently laying Broly onto the grounds and close to her armoured body. Her snout brushed close to him, checking if he was still alive.

Quite the comatose state Broly was in. Usually he was on his guard, but this must be the lowest state he had ever been in. His skin was pale, cold. Her black wing stretched out over him, the red membrane of each 'finger' fell over the Saiyan like a blanket and insulated the Saiyan.

Until Broly wakes up, Saishi had to watch over him for now.

The demon-dragon eyes settled on her heavily armoured scales. What a monstrous form… how could she be referred to as a human when her body masked this form in human skin? How did her little sister looked beyond this form and yet treated her like a _human_?

A short growl left her throat. She wasn't even capable of human speech in this form. How was she suppose to communicate if Broly just woke up now? Especially if he never suspected- No, Broly knew she had something hidden. He knew she hid a strong power but failed in drawing out her power. But to explain the vastly different appearance? Who knows? What would he say to this bizarre transformation?

… well, Saiyan's did turn into gigantic, hairy apes. So she should settle in just fine.

Her piercing gaze settled back on Broly. Still, he hasn't suspected a thing. Hopefully he would never know of this. Unfortunately, Karu's sudden possession wasn't an easy thing to forget, not when she damaged him in his Super Saiyan state.

Broly's black eyes snapped open. Only a vermillion spark glowed under the black cinders left of the flame before him by a few feet. How long was he unconscious for? And where the Hell was he? He groaned, raising his body up to a kneel. It felt as though an entire weight of a comet slammed into him.

A cold, wet sensation trickled down his back. He snapped his attention back, only to see Saishi's human hands pressed against the wounds of his right shoulder.

"It's just me." Saishi said, drawing her hands to the clear, underground spring trickling besides her. "I'm just clearing your wounds."

Broly's eyes observed her somewhat human figure. Her maroon hair were stiff, like those of a porcupine. Her wings were folded behind her and her tail laid coiled on the stone floors. He came to the conclusion that someone must have attacked while he was unconscious.

"How long was I out for?" Broly said, his hand stretched out on the damp, stone grounds. _An underground spring?_

"A couple of days, although I'm not so sure." Saishi replied, drying her hands with the maroon sash around her waist. Broly caught her scaly hands- her dagger like claws.

"Why are you in that form? No one's here."

Saishi fell silent, thinking of an excuse.

"I sensed Cooler's men, so I took extra caution." Saishi replied, running a hand over her arm. "I-"

" **You** weren't there." Broly said, poking her forehead. "You weren't you. Just what are you?"

Saishi fell silent. Her eyes squinted to those words, stinging with tears.

"A _human_ … " Saishi answered, her voice strained. Her chest heaved under her wavering belief. "I don't know what happened, but I didn't mean to hurt you."

Broly observed her in silence. Saishi looked away from him, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not crying." Saishi said, getting up to her feet. Saishi strode off to the other side of the spring. She dunked her hands into the cool water and then doused her teary eyes.

"... Kid." Broly said, rubbing his neck. "Cut it out with the crying." He rested on the rough grounds, looking up at the cavern walls. "I really don't care what you are or what state your in. Whatever you are shouldn't **define** what youare _inside_."

"So you know…" Saishi said, drying her face with her sash. "About the demon inside of me?" She gazed into her reflection of the water, still and unwavering.

"That thing?" Broly pondered, looking over to Saishi crouched over the water's edge. "Hnn… forget about it."

Saishi snapped her gaze to Broly. Forget it? How was he not bothered at all?

"Broly?" Saishi said, her hands curling into herself. "I need to tell you the truth about this. The sooner, the better."

"I know where you're going with this kid." Broly replied, his gaze still focusing on the dark cavern roof. "Just like my Super Saiyan technique, you have a transformation only to yourself, right?"

"How are you not bothered by me?" Saishi asked, rising up to her bear feet. "I'm-"

"Hold on," Broly said, sitting up. The pain stabbed through his body, causing the Saiyan to wince. "... I also have another form but I've never used it. Remember the Great Ape form? It's only used whenever there's a full moon- or the equivalent of one."

The thought of Turles skimmed through his mind, with a power ball hovering in his palm. Any second slower and Broly would have a difficult situation.

"You've never used it?" Saishi tilted her head.

"No, I have the Super Saiyan technique now. I thought I explained this to you?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't see why I should be bothered by your more... " Broly held his hand close to his mouth, thinking of any words to match the Great ape transformation to her, "beastly, primal form?" His eyes slowly met with Saishi's ones, watching her cautiously for her reaction.

"You were awake all that time, weren't you?" Saishi said, crossing her arms over her chest. "So you know what I am?"

 _That one's out of the bag…_ Broly thought, averting his gaze from the girl.

"... You think I was going to let my guard down all the way?" Broly replied back. He ran his hand over his forehead. "Look, just be honest with me. That's all that I'm asking." He gripped the bandage around his chest. Why was honesty a difficult thing to hunt for these days? "I don't care if you're this thirteen foot lizard thing. You're still you; aren't _you_?" He pointed back to Saishi.

Saishi rose up to her bare feet, pondering on the question.

Who exactly was she? A monster in human skin? Or a puppet emptied of all human connections? Or that caring older sister forgotten in time?

"You have the time right now. Besides, we're sitting bugs at the moment." Broly laid back down on the stone floors. "I have no clue what's going out there, but dropping our guard right now is a foolish mistake."

As much as he hated the idea, stealth maybe the only option to live. Broly had no energy to defend himself, besides the fact that he was heavily wounded. And if the kid gets caught, well… she isn't really much of a warrior due to her personality and morals.

"... It's a relief." Saishi said, walking over to Broly, her tail swishing behind her in a slow, steady rhythm. She circled around him, her scaly hands hid behind her as she kept watch on the Saiyan.

Broly's eyes trailed over to her, observing her scaly feet, to her scaly hands and then to the bristle hairs on her head.

"If a Saiyan does use the Great ape transformation, we revert back under two conditions." Broly said, keeping his gaze on her. "Either our tail is cut off or we just simply run out of energy."

Saishi looked over to him, remaining silent. She knew this, Towa always used this tranformation if the Saiyans to her advantage. Turles was a clear example of this.

"Did your father ever use that form?" Saishi said, sitting down besides Broly.

"... Of course. He was an elite," Broly tapped his forehead, _before I came along that is…_ he thought to himself. He looked over to Saishi, whom kept her hands close to her chest; as though she was praying. "Can you freely turn into that form?" Broly asked, pointing over to Saishi.

Saishi snapped her eyes open.

"... Please, I don't want to transform into that **thing**." Saishi replied, her throat heaved. Her skin crawled, as though Karu lured out Saishi's will.

Saishi panted, rapidly turning into those of person suffering from the effects of hyperventilation.

The Nameks instant regeneration and that Dragon form, this was taking a severe mental toll on the girl. If she couldn't keep her thoughts calm, or keep Karu out, her DNA collapses.

A spike in her energy caught Broly's attention.

"Keep it together Saishi." Broly said, gesturing an open hand to her. "Otherwise I'll have knock you out."

Saishi closed her eyes, looking into herself.

With a crack, her Demon features clicked back into her spine, restoring her back to her human state. She fell fowards on all fours. Gasping, her mind registered the pain screeching across her body.

"I… really… really hate this…" Saishi panted. She collapsed flat on her face. "Just give me five minutes to adjust Broly." She mumbled.

"... You're really something else, aren't you kid?" Broly said, leaning in as his black, clueless eyes blinked at her. "Are you breaking your body and then recreating it, or…"

"I'm no alchemist Broly…" Saishi groaned, her face resting on the damp, stone grounds. "Although, the concept of alchemy sounds interesting, you can make anything as long as you understand the principles behind it."

Anything? Broly smirked at that word.

"What's the equivalent to a life?"

Saishi widened her eyes, her brows dipping sadly. Why did Broly ask that?

"... there is no equivalence to a life." Saishi replied, pushing her body up to sit. "I don't know how to explain this but; everyone's life has a different journey- but not all journeys have the same destination, or a destination at all." Saishi sighed, this was a tricky concept to explain. "You can say because of this, you can't place a value on a life."

"So you can't make **anything** , can you?" Broly retorted, narrowing his eyes at Saishi. "If someone dies, they stay dead. That's why life is important, you don't get a second chance."

If only Broly knew of the Dragonballs, then he would have known the truth.

"True." Saishi rubbed her cheek, removing the damp. "but, how are you able to murder millions? Knowing that life is important?"

Broly's face fell blank.

"That tells you what type of person I am then." Broly replied, flashing a dark grin. "The more value someone's life is, the more satisfying it is for me to kill them."

"... You haven't changed at all!" Saishi sighed, looking up at the cavern walls in angst. "Okay," Saishi raised a finger to a sudden thought. "If people could be resurrected, by some miracle, what would you do then?"

"... what?" Broly's grin dropped.

Saishi grinned. She got him.

"If someone came back from the dead, someone you've killed, what would you do then?" Saishi repeated, wiggling her finger.

"Send them back to the dead." Broly replied, looking over to Saishi. Was she loosing it? "My attacks would vapourise their body, so there's no way they could come back."

Oh if this Saiyan knew how the Dragonballs worked, he would have known that vaporising the body isn't enough to keep the dead from coming back.

"Fair enough." Saishi shrugged. "I guess we'll just call it a day. But we'll have to move in a few minutes, we can't have Salza finding us here."

"I can walk without your help kid." Broly said, rising up to his trembling feet. He took a deep breath, wincing at the pain throbbing through his body. On second thought, this was a hasty decision. He leaned against the wall, supporting himself with each step.

Saishi watched him, her arms folded over her chest in annoyance. This wasn't the time to be stubborn.

"I said I hated doing this, but you better watch your back Broly!" Saishi said, racing towards him. Her hands morphed into claws, before evolving into more heavily armoured ones. _My recoil is going to have to wait._

A screech erupted from behind Broly. Broly halted. His eyes snapped behind him. A flicker of crimson caught his gaze.

"Kid!" Broly yelled, before being snatched like a prey. First he was grabbed by Turles's Ape form and now Saishi got him.

The demon-dragon's tail kept a firm grip, before settling the Saiyan on her back, between two spikes that raced down her spine. Broly gripped the spike ahead of him as an anchor; but this didn't help him with his body sore and bruised from each step the demon-dragon took.

"Take it a little easier Saishi." Broly said, defending his exposed abdomen from her spikes with one hand. He patting her heavily armoured scales with his other hand. "Besides that, I think we should head to the bu- Shamoian's area. They should be able to help you out a bit."

Silence only ensued.

 _I preferred her when she was a little kid._ Broly thought, resting his face close to the spike. _I don't think lizard food will be on my list today either. I don't fancy eating a rotting corpse…_ "Kid, I need to know of you're getting what I'm saying." Broly lifted his head. "Nod once if you get what I'm saying or shake your head side to side of you don't get what I'm saying."

The demon-dragon nodded once.

"... Okay," Broly replied, resting his head again. "I'll tell you where to go, and you'll follow kid."

There was only one person who came to mind, but this was risky. He had to find him before his father could, otherwise it will be Hell for Broly.

They vanished into the darkness. Their only plan now was to find the Shamoians. They were their last hope in defeating Cooler's men.

 **North Galaxy - Planet Namek**

"Guldo!"

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Ginyu!"

"-And together, we are the Ginyu Force!"

The grueling battle had lasted for two hours… bruised, broken and barely standing.

Gohan gripped his arm; bruised purple.

Krillin squinted his eyes; his bald head scratched.

Guldo held his hands up, similar to that of a mantis, to the duo.

Vegeta, his head buried into the blue soils.

Recoome circled his shoulders, flexing his toned muscles as he stood several metres away from the Prince of Saiyans.

 _Is it just me or Vegeta just has too many enemies?_ Krillin thought, his dimming sights trailing from Vegeta to the orange mohawk. _So many freaky aliens too…_

Vegeta clenched his jaws tighter. He yanked his head free from the dry, blue soils. His black eyes scowling at the secret, elite force before him.

This was just great! When one member dies, several others just pop out of nowhere. Besides that, joining forces with your enemies' friends made it all the worse… this just wasn't the Prince's day today.

Vegeta's eyes trailed to his group; the baldy and the son of his sworn enemy. His eyes trailed to the opposition's group; the fancy water using girl and his younger brother; if looks could kill, Tarble would have been in Hell a thousand times over.

Tarble diverted his gaze from Vegeta. His brows; raised- but his eyes pleaded for help. Something that Vegeta would always ignore.

"Vegeta," Ginyu said, resting his hands behind him with a tall stance, "just hand yourself in to Lord Frieza, this is the last time I will tell you to do so."

"Tch- Never!" Vegeta said, swiping his hand to his side. He wasn't going to be anyone's lackey.

"Come on captain, he isn't going to listen." Recoome said, cracking his knuckles. "I just say break his bones and drag him back to the boss."

"Recoome!" Ginyu said, raising his voice into a yell. Recoome shook at the sound of his captain's yell. Ginyu cleared his throat. "We cannot keep on using physical force to get it our way. As we all know of what the Saiyans are capable of, too many near death situations may give our friend here the advantage." Ginyu gestured a hand over to Vegeta.

"Oh, someone's actually been doing their homework I see." Vegeta remarked with a grin.

"Well, of course." Ginyu replied, looking over to Vegeta from his squad members. "There's a reason why Lord Cold chose us to be Lord Frieza's elite soldiers."

Okome weaved her hands back and forth, keeping her hands close to the pouch, tied to her waist by a sash. If only she knew this was futile.

Guldo took in long a steady breaths, watching Okome fail miserably after ever attempt for her freedom. After all, he could freeze time and undo everything the girl had planned. Also, it seemed that the girl was no state to run away. Poor child.

Tarble glanced back and forth from Vegeta to Okome. He brows dipped. What was he suppose to do? It's not that he was born a prodigy like his older brother, neither did he have the strength and battle experience to take on the Ginyu Force.

But; there had to be a way.

"The battle is not over," Ginyu said, raising a finger up at his squad members. "Do not be rash in your decision, otherwise that will be costly." He drew his finger to his head. "Keep with a levelled head and a controlled temper."

"Ugh, come on Captain!" Recoome said, clenching his fists close to himself. "We all know how dangerous _Vegeta_ is- heheh." Recoome chuckled.

"I understand Recoome but if worse comes to worse, Vegeta will just have to be killed." Ginyu replied. "Of course, we mustn't leave out anyone else." His crimson eyes fell onto Tarble, Okome; then to Gohan and Krillin. His gaze then settled on Vegeta finally.

Recoome nodded to Ginyu's silent motive.

 _This isn't too good…_ Gohan thought, struggling to draw his hands close to himself. However, Guldo's psychosis was too much.

Krillin shifted his eyes to Gohan.

Gohan relaxed his hands. What was he thinking? He only had a years worth of battle experience. There was no way him and Krillin were going to take out the Ginyu Force by themselves. Even with Vegeta on the team, who said he was willing to work with them? Even so, Okome was on the enemy's side. So much for being an ally…

Okome gritted her teeth tight. Her eyes trailed over to Guldo. If only someone could stop his time stopping abilities, then she and Tarble could bail out. But it's not that she could tell Krillin or Gohan of their abilities, she would probably die before she could say anything. After all, Burter claimed to be the fastest in the universe; who knows how fast he was…

Okome looked over to Tarble. Tarble gritted his teeth as he observed his older brother slammed head first into the dirt again.

With a firm grip, Recoome ripped Vegeta out from the grounds, as though he was a vegetable.

Vegeta took a silent, deep breath. He tensed his arms as he hung in the airs.

"Captain, Vegeta is a pushover." Recoome said, holding Vegeta's leg firmly by the ankle.

Guldo shifted his gaze to Ginyu, his cheeks sweating as his lungs screamed for air.

 _Soon…_ Okome and Tarble thought, observing Guldo to the battle before them.

Burter shook his head silently, his red eyes observing their hostages.

Everything settled within a matter of seconds.

A blast escaped Vegeta's hands. A yell escaped from Krillin and Gohan. Okome swiped her coated arms of water; alongside with Tarble firing off several ki bullets.

However, this didn't happen.

A sharp dart of pain slammed into the back of Okome's and Tarble's head. Burter's elbow struck the duo.

Vegeta had his spine cracked backwards, with Recoome's knee shoved deep into the Prince's bones.

"Grck!" Vegeta choked, with saliva slithering down his lips. _No, just keep a calm mind._ Vegeta thought, opening his heavy eyelids. _I'll just have to take a beating and survive_. _But trying to get to a healing tank will not be easy._ His eyes trailed over to Tarble. _And trying to get rid of him won't be easy… and buying time for_ _ **Kakarot**_ _\- Tch!_

Splat!

Vegeta widened his eyes. His eyes flicked over to the spray of red to his right.

Guldo… his head rolled on the blue grounds. How could he, the master of stopping time, lose to a harmless attack like that? Burter's strike should have stopped the kid!

Guldo's plump body collapsed in the scorched winds; metres away from his head. He just wanted to prove how powerful he was to his allies, his ability to freeze time, but on the condition of holding his breath… damn it! He wasn't a weakling, he had the technique to be such a danger yet, muscle over brains won this round.

 _What?_ Vegeta thought, pacing his breathing as his back arched further back, his back stabbed by Recoome's knee. _How? A mere Earthling just beat one of Frieza's elites!_

Okome knelt on the blue floors, gripping her head as water coiled around her other hand. Tarble also knelt, gripping his head with a hand. Icicles of dust drifted in the air as the duo kept close to each other.

Burter relaxed his elbows, stinging from the cold. His red eyes scanned Okome's head, hardened by a thin layer of diamonds- no, ice. When did the girl have time to do that? If only Burter knew he wasn't dealing with the average child.

Well, before the whole commotion began between Vegeta and the Ginyu force, Okome had observed the lands; alongside with Tarble. As lakes and countless river surrounded each island, this gave the girl enough preperarions to think of a simple strategy. Okome wasn't going to let her guard down, not when that blue demon ambushed her countless times before.

Coating her vital points of her body, including Tarble, with ice; to the extent of being hard as a diamond, gave protection if any one of them got harmed. Of course, that lengthy process paid off. Soon, her other technique was due to pay off soon. She just had to wait a little longer.

Unfortunately Tarble; whom avoided any forms of violence at all also had little combat experience. To be of royal blood and a Saiyan jarred against his personality of a gentle pacifist. Why did so much blood have to be spilled when communicating in a civilised matter was available? Nevermind… When the king did that… well, there wasn't a king after that; especially when Frieza had something to do with this.

Tarble shot one hand out, a ball of Ki darted towards Recoome.

 _Now!_

A glint of purple caught Recoome's eyes. A blast of purple slammed into the ginger behemoth. Vegeta landed on the grounds, gripping his bruised arm. He leapt away, landing before Krillin and Gohan. He stood up tall, with one of his coal eyes glaring at the Ginyu force with his frenzied rage.

"Gohan!" Krillin yelled, firing off a Kamehameha.

"Ha!" Gohan yelled, firing off a Masenko along with the Kamehameha.

"Eat this!" Vegeta blasted a volley of massive ki balls.

A blunt pain rammed into Recoome. An eruption of smoke devoured him from Vegeta's attack.

 _Did that get him?_

"Hoi, hoi! Guldo!" Jeice said, raising a hand to his lips. His black eyes fell onto Ginyu.

"Recoome! Hey!" Burter said, yelling out to behemoth obscured by the dense plume of dust.

"I was afraid this was going to happen." Ginyu replied, running a finger onto his chin. "Going by the entrance exam result; Guldo ranked pretty poorly for the practical." He tutted. "No one gets away with murdering our members!" Ginyu yelled, his crimson eyes looking over to Okome and Tarble.

"they've been trouble ever since we got them." Burter replied, looking to Ginyu. "Why don't we just leave them already captain?"

"We need someone who can call up the wish granting Dragon," Ginyu replied, looking over to Burter with a raised palm. "A Namekian child is with them, it's just knowing where they're hiding him."

"If only Dodoria didn't have to be a meat head, I'm sure we could've had some answers by now." Jeice replied, standing besides Ginyu.

"I know that Dodoria is much to be blamed, but he did what he had to do to serve Lord Frieza. However, even if we intervened," Ginyu gazed over to the clearing smoke, "the elders wouldn't change their mind-"

"That tickled." Recoome said, posing within the settling plume of smoke. His ridiculous pose, resting his whole body weight on one foot as his arms and leg were stretched out behind him; as though he was in the limelight. His armour was no longer in tack, only his black under clothes were left. He cracked his neck, his lips creeping to a wide grin. Although, this deeply irritated the Prince of Saiyans.

"We're similar." Ginyu continued, his sights falling onto Vegeta. "The Nameks are loyal to their Lord, and we are to Lord Frieza. We're both serving someone to defend their honour and pride."

"... But your _Lord_ Frieza killed without any remorse." Okome said, looking over to Ginyu as she gripped her head. That blow from Burter, rattled her vision. "How could you side with him?"

"That's none of your-"

Ginyu raised his hand up, silencing Jeice.

"We were specifically chosen to defend Lord Frieza." Ginyu replied. "I have taken great pride in serving under him."

"But why kill the innocents when you can talk to them?" Tarble questioned, his brows dipping up its a saddened expression.

"Oh dear. Are we going back to the day when the King died?" Jeice said, running his hand over his white, glossy hair. "The Saiyan king did talk to Lord Frieza, However; let's just say that **your King** wasn't willing to cooperate." Jeice's kept an eye on the feeble Saiyan _Prince._ How on Earth did he have the title of a Prince? Let alone the fact he was related to those apes. That monkey was the complete opposite of what the Saiyans were: barbaric, brutal and malicious. Tarble had none of that aura about him. Just a little, feeble pacifist whom begged help from those stronger than him.

Jeice looked over to Ginyu, with a look of pity in his eyes. The King of apes must have been disappointed in having a son like him.

"That's enough Jeice." Ginyu said, looking over to Recoome. "Recoome, could you speed it up a little? I'm sure Lord Frieza is getting impatient."

"Okay captain…" Recoome replied, sighing with breath of disappointment. "But do you think the boss might keep those two?" He pointed over to Okome and Tarble.

 _How can they stand around and just act so calm?_ Gohan thought, gritting his teeth together in annoyance. His hand tightened on his arm, numb from trying to break out of Guldo's psychosis earlier.

"I'm sure the boss won't mind having someone with a power not found so often around these parts." Burter replied, "How often is it that we come across someone using liquids as a technique?"

"Bah! Here we go at this again." Jeice replied, slapping his forehead. "I don't think Lord Frieza is going to accept someone from a weak background-"

"Jeice," Ginyu interrupted, his red gaze darkening at Jeice. "Lord Frieza said the same thing about the Saiyans as well. Remind me, what happened?"

 _Oh…_ Burter thought, backing away from Ginyu's stern eyes. That look; Ginyu was serious.

"Sorry captain!" Jeice answered, bowing his head to his captain. "I understand now."

 _What about the Saiyans?_ Okome thought, looking from Ginyu to Tarble. Her eyes finally fell onto Vegeta; the Prince of the Saiyans. Vegeta was no laughing matter, neither was Nappa. So why was it that the Ginyu force said that they were weak? What was going on between the Ginyu force and Vegeta?

Okome's eyes fell onto Tarble; the brother of the Prince of all Saiyans. Wait…

He was much weaker than Vegeta, was that why-

Recoome darted out towards the trio. "You better be ready, tou!" Recoome roared, his massive form heading straight towards Vegeta.

Gohan tensed his body, preparing for the brutality that was yet to come. Damn it! He should have saved some of his energy if his Masenko failed.

Krillin raised his hands to his eyes, readying for another technique. Hopefully this was going to work.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. His body burned with such wild rage and annoyance. He drew his arms back. It was do or die.

Thwack!

A sharp elbow rammed into Recoome's abdomen. With a heavy thump, Recoome slammed into the blue grass.

"Sorry about the hold up guys." The Earth raised Saiyan said, relaxing his arms.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed, relaxing his body with a deep smile on his lips.

"Goku!" Krillin cried, clenching his fists in relief.

"Tch, Kakarot!" Vegeta muttered harshly under his breath.

The saviour of Earth had arrived: Son Goku- besides the fact he was referred to by many names, Goku and Kakarot were the name most common names he was referred to. Kakarot was only exclusively used by those of the Saiyan bloodline, not that Goku liked the sound of his own birth name.

"So, these are the guys who were giving you all trouble?" Goku said, keeping his observation on Ginyu as he walked over to his allies.

"Mmhm." Krillin hummed. His eyes looked over to Vegeta. "Besides the fact that _Vegeta_ is here too."

"Vegeta?" Goku exclaimed, his eyes looking over to the injured Saiyan Prince. Vegeta's coal eyes glared at Goku's shocked ones.

 _I dare you to act like a moron again._ Vegeta thought, his eyes burning with venomous hate. _I'll hit you so God damn hard that you won't be able to know what's up from down._

"Can we deal with our fight later Vegeta?" Goku said, rubbing his head apologetically. "I really think this isn't the time and place for this."

"It really isn't, you dolt!" Vegeta snarled, furrowing his brows at Goku. "Those are Frieza's elites if you hadn't noticed!"

"Frieza huh?" Goku replied, his lips tugging a grin. _So these were the guys King Kai warned me about. They must be crazy powerful!_

Somewhere in Otherworld, a Kai screamed his warnings. But to no avail, those words of warning did not fall on Goku's ears.

"Captain!" Burter exclaimed, looking over to Ginyu. "Recoome is-"

"Don't worry, Recoome can't be beaten that easily." Ginyu replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey!" Goku said, waving a hand over at Ginyu. "I'm taking over, so leave my friends out of this."

 _What the-_ "That can't be guaranteed." Ginyu replied, raising a brow at Goku. This was strange; no one had asked permission to fight by themselves. Was he really that cocky?

"Great!" Goku replied, raising a thumb to the remaining Ginyu force members. Goku turned his head back to the group. "What happened whilst I was gone?" Goku looked over to Krillin.

Ginyu shook his head. Did that orange dressed Earthling not understand what he just said? Recoome wasn't the type to wait around, unless he was told to by yours truly: the captain.

"Besides the fact we were pummelled by them-"

Krillin paused. Goku's hands touched his forehead.

Within a few seconds, Goku nodded as though he knew what the situation was.

"Got it." Goku said, moving his hands away. His eyes glanced over to Vegeta. Who thought he was going to tag along with Gohan and Krillin? The last thing Vegeta said was on the lines of revenge. Oh well… if this Frieza guy is as bad as what King Kai said, then having all the help would be great.

But Okome on the other hand...

"Hey, uh, bud?" Krillin questioned, tilting his head to Goku's newfound ability.

"Hm?" Goku hummed.

"What was that?" Krillin pointed to his head. "How did you understand the situation so quickly?"

"Oh, that. Well, it's a little trick I kinda learne-"

"-or it's just an asspull," Vegeta cutted in, "We don't have time to dawdle."

"You're the one to talk." Goku retorted, squinting his eyes at Vegeta. "Besides, let's take out them and this Frieza guy and then settle our issue, okay?" He raise a hand at Vegeta as a truce.

"Tch, if it's worth the while, then I'll stick by your revolting face." Vegeta sneered, standing up tall. A frown tugged at his brows, causing the Prince to wince silently. His head rattled from pain, being pulled out like some vegetable wasn't a good thing to experience. The blood must have rushed to his head, this wasn't going to make his fights any easier.

"Dad," Gohan said, approaching Goku with a slight limp. "Okome, she's-"

"Don't worry son." Goku replied, patting Gohan on the head. "I'm sure she must have her reasons. Besides the other guy. Their Ki don't seem all that hostile- or strong."

"I hope you're right Goku." Krillin said, shifting into his stance. "I don't want to fight someone who was once an ally to us."

"Mmhm." Gohan nodded, taking his stance.

 _These weaklings are still going to fight?_ Vegeta thought, observing both Gohan and Krillin. _How foolish!_

"Guys," Goku said, walking ahead of Gohan and Krillin. "I'll handle this. Just find Bulma for the time being." Goku looked over his shoulder to Gohan and Krillin. "Vegeta, I'm relying on your help for this one."

Vegeta's eyes glanced from Goku to the Ginyu force. This really wasn't his day. The Dragonballs were his main priorities at the moment; but of course, Frieza must be protecting them like a guard dog. Damn it! If only there was some hint that something went wrong, then he could bail.

Immortality… he wasn't going to allow Frieza to attain it. Never!

"Be careful buddy." Krillin said, raising a hand up in caution.

Both Krillin and Gohan took off into the skies.

Burter's eyes narrowed.

Goku caught the blue alien's focus.

Within a blink of an eye, a shockwave diverted from Gohan and Krillin.

"No you don't!" Goku yelled, countering the sharp kick from Burter. "Gohan, Krillin! Now!"

Within a few seconds, Gohan and Krillin zipped through the airs.

 _Well, that don't work to plan…_ Ginyu thought, trailing his eyes from Goku down to Vegeta. _Wait-_

Okome and Tarble, they were gone. Along with Vegeta. Jeice also was absent from the scene. But, a small grin tugged at Ginyu's lips.

Goku snapped his head down, to see the empty land below. Yes! Now he didn't have to hold back.

Along the jagged formations far from the battle field, Vegeta dragged Tarble and Okome; one by the nape and one by the back of her dress. He dumped the both of them on the blue grass. However, one of Vegeta's hand was drenched in water. Why was Okome all drenched in water? Did Frieza or anyone of his men tortured her through drowning her to gain intel on him? Who knows…

If only Vegeta had realised that Okome had activated one of her other specialised abilities...

"Ouch! Big brother, you have to stop being so harsh." Tarble winced, rubbing the base of his neck. "It's been so long and this is how you treat-"

"Be quiet!" Vegeta replied, glaring at his younger brother. "You answer me this; how on Planet Vegeta did Frieza get a hold on you?"

"I…" Tarble fell silent. He ran a hand over his arm, as though he was deeply wounded. He was happy to see his older brother after all of these years; yet, Vegeta didn't have the same feelings.

"Well? Answer then!" Vegeta barked, bashing his head against his younger brother's ones.

"Calm down Vegeta." Okome said, lowering her hands in a way to diffuse the situation. "He's-"

"You stay out of this!" Vegeta pointed at Okome with a sharp swipe of the hand.

Okome looked away, avoiding the stinging sensation in her eyes. Vegeta should be glad that his brother was alive and well; unlike her sister. Her sister- the thought caused her eyes to tear up.

Tarble took a deep sigh before meeting his older brother's furious gaze.

"The Ginyu force found me under the direct command of Frieza." Tarble replied, looking into Vegeta's deep, coal glare. "After the destruction of Planet Vegeta, I was living amongst a kind race. However-" His eyes tore from Vegeta.

Vegeta's jaws tensed.

"Oh, I get it." Vegeta replied, as though he was disgusted at the sight of his brother. "You lost your Saiyan heritage to kill those weaklings." A disturbed grin tugged on his lips. "You remind me of someone else I just recently passed."

"Big brother-"

"Enough of your squabbling!" Vegeta interrupted, "You're a sad excuse to be of the royal bloodline." Vegeta drew his head away from Tarble.

The wind whistled, passing the trio with caution.

Vegeta took a deep breath. This wasn't the way to settle this; what would his father, the King, think of his behaviour?

"Look," Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest, "At least you've had it easier than I have. I'm just surprised that Frieza had any interest in you."

"Me too." Tarble replied, stroking his arm. "I know father sent me away just so that Frieza couldn't kill everyone of the Saiyan race; besides the fact that I'm no prodigy like you big brother."

"Agreed." Vegeta turned his head to Okome. "You,"

Okome looked over to Vegeta. Her jaws tightened.

"What were you thinking joining the Ginyu force?" Vegeta questioned, titling his head up at the girl. "weren't you suppose to distract Zarbon and Dodoria?"

"I had no choice." Okome replied, hanging her head. "I've even met Frieza, and I can say that it's a do or die situation."

Wasn't that the truth…

Several hours earlier, She was a prisoner, a hostage. But that didn't concern her; it was _him_ she was worried about.

Frieza. Standing in the same room left a sharp shiver down Okome's spine. His aura, standing near him was near enough impossible with those piercing, crimson eyes. Let alone looking into his malice filled depths.

Okome looked back at Vegeta, looking into his coal, cold eyes. No wonder Vegeta had such a cold gaze. He was ruled under Frieza for most of his childhood; how many people did Frieza control? Let alone eradicated from the face of the universe.

 _ **Several hours ago...**_

 _One against two. This fight was by no means one to win, just to buy time. Okome raised a hand over her head, bowing her head in a form of surrendering. After all, there was nothing else she could do any more. She had to rely on everyone else to get away._

" _I give up." Okome said, sighing. Hopefully they were going to buy into this._

 _This ability, it was good that she was able to master it in time. Just like the multiform technique, she was able to create a clone, out of water that is. Her real body had to hide within the ruins of the cavern, just so that she avoided detection from the duo above._

 _Unfortunately, Zarbon had other plans._

" _Why don't you join us?" Zarbon said, silencing Dodoria with a swipe of the hand. He held out a hand to Okome. "I'm sure your abilities would be most useful to Lord Frieza."_

" _Zarbon…" Dodoria gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Why would Lord Frieza need someone with such a weak ability?"_

" _She damaged you," Zarbon replied, "That's more of a reason to let her join us."_

 _Dodoria bit his lip in angst. Something just wasn't right, but what was it?_

" _I've already said I've given up." Okome replied again. "Take me to your_ _ **Lord**_ _and I'll seek his judgement."_

" _Quite the bold one I see." Zarbon retorted, squinting his amber eyes at the girl. "Very well, but here's a little advice; that attitude of yours won't get you that far." He looked over to Dodoria. "Let's drop her off to Lord Frieza."_

 _Hopefully his master approved, otherwise Frieza's tolerance for weaklings was going to cut his job out, literally._

 _Minutes later; Zarbon, Dodoria and Okome stood before Frieza. Zarbon knelt, his hand over his chest. Okome bowed her head, avoiding Frieza's crimson sight. Dodoria stood at the entrance to the massive, metallic room._

" _Zarbon, this better be a good catch." Frieza said, swirling his glass of scarlet wine as he rested in his hovering throne of iron._

" _Yes my lord." Zarbon replied, raising his head up to meet Frieza's gaze. "She was found with the Namekian child before they all separated their ways. She can provide leads to them," his amber eyes narrowed, "Even to Vegeta."_

 _Frieza took a sip before gazing back out to the blue, jagged lands afar._

" _Vegeta you say?" Frieza replied, his eyes fixed on the vast lands before him. "What happened to you and the Ginyu force getting rid of him?"_

" _... my lord, he got away." Zarbon replied, lowering his gaze._

 _Thwack!_

 _A sharp stab of pain striked Zarbon on the face, sending him tumbling onto the metal floors besides Okome. Okome dared not moved a muscle._

" _You better have a good reason Zarbon." Frieza said, his eyes deep with a hue of crimson. He was surely agitated. His tail patted the rims of his iron throne._

" _It was on Ginyu's orders." Dodoria cutted in, taking a step into the room._

" _Ginyu you say?" Frieza paused, drawing his dark lips away from the wine glass. "Ginyu did say he had a back up plan if Vegeta had the guts of rebelling against me." His eyes settled on Okome, observing her still movement from the reflection from the glass window. "You."_

 _Okome shot her head up, meeting Frieza's crimson eyes. Those eyes! Those malicious eyes were like those of her sisters- no; like those demons._

" _Yes master." Okome replied, gritting her teeth as she held back her urge to scream. "I am here to serve under you and to you only."_

" _Oh…" Frieza widened his eyes. "Splendid. Here I thought Vegeta would have influenced you."_

" _An arrogant person like him? Never." Okome replied, lowering her tone. Her voice had to be masked, she couldn't let Frieza know how she truly felt._

 _If only Okome knew that Frieza wasn't the type to be easily swayed by her ideals._

" _Then this next set of tasks should not be a problem for you." Frieza said, turning his seat to meet with Okome's serious gaze. "Zarbon, contact the Ginyu force. I have something planned."_

 _To eradicate the Prince and those with any relevance to him; including her own allies._

 _This made her heart sank. Never had she had a direct order to take a life. Never!_

 _ **Now**_ _…_

Her eyes gazed at the blue grass. No wonder the Ginyu force took her and Tarble; they were Frieza's special forces after all. But something else turned her stomach, she couldn't be just working under the Ginyu force to kill her allies and Vegeta. There must have been another motive; especially when Vegeta's younger brother was caught in all of this.

"Tarble." Vegeta said, looking over to his younger brother. "I don't want you standing around, you need to leave this planet now."

"Huh?" Tarble tilted his head. "How? They have confiscated my space pod big brother."

 _Figures._ Vegeta thought, rolling his eyes. "If you both hadn't noticed already, you're in a hostage situation."

"Hostage?" Tarble took a step back. "Well," He brought his fingers close to his cheek. "I should have known." He mumbled, looking down at the blue, dry grass.

"You're not exactly the bright one now are you?" Jeice said, hovering being the trio. The trio snapped their heads up, seeing the red magma member, arms crossed over his chest. A small smirk sparked on his lips. "No wonder the monkeys got eliminated so easily, excellent muscles for power but no brains to think." He tapped the side of his forehead, taunting Vegeta in paticular.

A low whistling sound twisted through the chasms.

"Go, now!" Okome yelled, swiping her hand to Vegeta and Tarble. "I'll-"

Vegeta knocked her and Tarble out of the way. A harsh gust of wind blasted the ground where the trio stood earlier.

"You're not going to go anywhere." Burter said, landing on the grounds behind Jeice. "and a key word of advice, you shouldn't have left you're other friend back there **all** by himself."

"Goku can easily beat all of yous with his hand behind his back." Okome said, stepping closer to Vegeta. Her hands opened and closed, but no moisture caught her fingers. Oh darn! What was she suppose to do now? She only had a little ki left to maintain _this_ technique.

"You shouldn't underestimate the captain." Jeice narrowed his eyes at Okome. "Besides, don't be surprised when you see your friend."

"He had a _little_ body changing done." Burter sneered, looking over to his right.

Vegeta's eyes snapped wider. No, Kakarot couldn't have! Their fight- he had to settle the score!

"You bastards!" Vegeta snapped, throwing a ball of Ki at the duo.

The blast was sent elsewhere.

His black eyes gazed down at the feeble prince. Vegeta took a step back, his jaws trembling with wild rage.

"Is that any way of respecting your allies' body?"

 _Kakarot! How dare you let that bastard take your body!_ Vegeta glared with venom at what was left of Goku's body.

Okome stepped back, before hitting her back against the stone walls. No, Goku couldn't have turned evil!

"Goku!" Okome yelled, swiping her hand at _Goku._ "How could you?"

"Let there be no mistakes." _Goku_ replied, wiggling a finger at Okome. "I'm just merely burrowing his body to test his strength."

"Burrowing?" Okome questioned, her hand sliding to the bumpy surface of the stone wall behind her. Then her eyes shrivelled away. _Oh no…_

Now she understood what the situation was.

Far from the trio laid a body. His chest plate was cracked, with his sticky blood trickling through his a gaping wound.

 _Man…_ He thought, looking up at the green skies. The three sun's glared down, scorching his battered body. _He got his friend to attack even though he was going to get hit too. Grgh!_ He rose up to his feet, his body barely able to stand from the blood lost. _I have to warn everyone; Gohan, Krillin, Okome._ If only he hadn't taken his eyes off from Ginyu, then maybe he wouldn't be in this mess.

Ginyu: the body snatcher. Was he only there to observe his opponents? Or was it that he was very flexible in his strategies? Well, at least Goku understood what the plan was now. At least he had a back up strategy. Hopefully this was the last time this was going to happen to him. He wasn't going to let someone else steal his body from all that training he did. It wasn't fair.

However, in another timeline, another universe, a Kiaoshin may be prying on his body in the far future.

Elsewhere on Namek; Nail stood on a low boulder. His black eyes observed, with the utmost caution, at the towering structure before him. Blood trickled from the corner of his lips, to which did not bother him now. It was _him_ he was focusing on now. Frieza.

"If you tell me where the Dragonball is, than I shall let you walk away freely with your master." Frieza offered, holding his posture high. Even though he was short, his aura spewed with malice, and clear in his deep, crimson eyes.

Nail rubbed the blood off his lips. He straightened his stance, keeping his eyes on the tyrant.

"A silent one I see." Frieza patted his tail on the dry grass. "I hate to waste my time. But as Ginyu had an excellent plan, I'll just take my time having fun." Frieza raised a finger down at Nail. "The least you could do is offer some entertainment while I wait."

 _Come on Dende!_ Nail thought, clenching his fist tighter. _I'm counting on you. You have to defend the Dragonballs._ He tensed his body, bracing for the sharp impact that was to strike at any moment.

This was all just a ruse. As Nail faced off against Frieza, Dende had taken the last Dragonball from Elder Guru. However, Frieza… never did he imagine that this tyrant was going to make his move so soon. He had to buy enough time for Dende to summon the Porunga. Everything else was up to them now.

And so, the skies flashed black. This darkness… could it really be…

"Whew. I guess we did it." Krillin said, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. He smiled over to Gohan and Dende. His eyes met with the biggest help of them all, with a gaze more serious. Not to be confused with that of rage and bitterness, but with those of trust and respect.

Okome; if only Krillin had known what the girl was fully capable of, this whole situation could have been avoided.

Cloning; Okome had the ability to create another clone of herself out of water, as long as she had ki and water of course. But, as she was stuck in a child's body, she could not maintain her clone for long. If only she knew why she was a kid again, maybe things would be so difficult. It must have been because of Towa's time travelling technique.

Okome bowed her head. To be honest, this wasn't all her doing. Bulma was also to have some praise too. Besides, she knew about the whole plan.

 _Author notes: Hey guys! I know it's been such a long while but I promise not to leave this fanfiction unfinished. I'll slowly but surely complete this fanfiction up until the Cell games. If maybe by the time I get to the Cell games, I may continue to the Buu saga… but then I won't know whether to continue with Super's path or GT. I know that Super is before the time when GT starts- scratch that, I don't want to start a flame war between Super and GT, same with the Non canon and Canon stuff. I might mix those two up a bit if I get past the Cell games._

 _Anywho, while I go away for another two months, let me leave a question- what type of pairings do you guys want to see? Or backstory from any of the characters? (Mind you, it won't be anyone from Super since they're relatively new and we don't really know much about them. So no Hit, Jiren, *coughs*Kale*coughs*, Hakaishin and Angels and so on from Super.) Maybe at a later once we know more about them._

 _But, to all the Vegeta, Broly and Piccolo fans out there, a question; is the characters characterisation true to the canon/non canon counterparts respectively? Vegeta at the moment is kinda worrying since I'm not entirely sure how him and Bulma ended up falling for each other. Trying to force their relationship is the last thing I want to do, but I don't want to make Vegeta out of character either._

 _As for Piccolo, he's my favourite but I don't want to distort his character either. So I hope of don't give him too much of the spotlight in the newer chapters. But there'll be a little surprise for him next chapter._

 _As for Broly… ehh, I'm trying not to make him a brainless muscle head in Second Coming, but like Vegeta, I don't want to make him OOC... and besides the fact I don't want Broly and Saishi being a couple. I just don't see Broly's character "father" material, and he probably has little understanding of the concept to love because he's a Saiyan who destroys and kills. He has more of the battle initiative but everything else he's pretty bad at, like talking to his father or the Shamoians without his hostile attitude. As for his treatment to Saishi, let's just say if she dies, he would be bored without a challenger- because he's a Saiyan, but his social skills is terrible which leads to cringy or awkward situations. I'm aware of this._

 _So until then, let's continue with our usual Earthling live's._

 _-ClumsyPigeon signing out_


End file.
